Inocencia Eterna
by Saulen
Summary: Secuela de Ser Celestial. Allen y Lenalee son generales de la Orden Oscura, y su hija se enfrenta al dilema de seguir su camino y recuperar a su hermana. Walker encuentra a un niño al que decide entrenar, pero que podrá a prueba el amor de su familia...
1. Deseo de cumpleaños

D. Gray-man, Allen Walker y el resto de personajes son una creación de Hoshino Katsura-sama; los míos son los que solo salen en esta saga de fics, como Stella, Allana y el resto. Inocencia Eterna es la tercera temporada de la saga de "Ojos de Inocencia", pero también se puede leer individualmente; espero que la disfruten.

Bueno, ahora si, empecemos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Prólogo – **Salvación/Destino**

Rumania

Es de día, pero el cielo está teñido con el gris de las nubes ennegrecidas por el humo que se eleva hasta ellas desde el escenario de guerra y fuego que hay sobre la tierra. Los biplanos sobrevuelan el destruido paisaje Balcánico luego de haber lanzado una nueva ráfaga de metralla sobre las hordas de civiles indefensos que huyen desesperadamente a través de los caminos principales de la capital Rumana en medio de las ruinas de los edificios, los árboles en llamas y los cadáveres que se amontonan unos encima de otros en montañas de muerte, rodeados por la neblina formada por el humo de las armas que continuamente disparan los soldados de los dos ejércitos que aún siguen peleando a pesar de las circunstancias, y que derraman más sangre a cada proyectil lanzado.

-_Estoy muerto…_ -Piensa un niño, cuyas mejillas sucias con sangre y tierra se están lavando por la corriente de lágrimas que sale de sus ojos mientras contempla el cuerpo sin vida de su madre tendido a unos pasos de él, luego de que una bala sangrienta explotara a unos pasos de ellos; el cuerpo de la mujer se llena de estrellas negras y al momento se convierte en polvo que se va con el frío viento siniestro que sopla a su alrededor. Los ojos café claros del chico parecen haber perdido la emoción mientras sus lastimados oídos escuchan de nuevo el sonido ensordecedor de las ametralladoras, seguido del alarido mortal de varias voces silenciadas por las balas.- _Mamá ya no está… y yo…_ -Sus ojos vacíos recuerdan la sonrisa de su madre extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo. –_Yo…_ -En ese instante levanta la mirada y sobre el tejado de un edificio aún en pie, ve a una niña de cabello azul, cubriéndose con una sombrilla con punta de calabaza, que está chupando una paleta de caramelo mientras que los cadáveres que la rodean se revientan, y de ellos comienzan a salir monstruos redondos, con cañones a los lados y caras de sufrimiento en el centro.

-No hay duda, el Conde tenía razón… una guerra es sin duda el mejor escenario para fabricar akumas masivamente. –Se dice a sí misma, complacida. Luego dirige sus ojos amarillos hacia él, que comienza a temblar en cuanto la ve. -Ese niño debe tener la inocencia. ¡Akumas, vayan por él! –Les ordena la niña de piel gris y mirada siniestra, dándole una nueva lamida a la paleta que tiene en la mano.

-_Esas cosas… ¡son las mismas que mataron a mamá! _-El terror invade al chico, que se pone de pie; su mirada divaga sin poder quedarse estable, sus pupilas tiemblan mientras sus igualmente temblorosas piernas corren dominadas por el instinto primitivo de autoconservación, dejando atrás a la madre que hasta hace unos momentos protegía su vida con la suya. -_¡¡Auxilio!!_ –Piensa asustado, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, y aunque salieran, en medio de un infierno como ese, nadie las escucharía. -_¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡No quiero morir!!!_ –Grita en su mente antes de tropezarse y caerse de cara al piso, sangrándose de nuevo la nariz, apresurándose a levantarse otra vez y seguir corriendo sin detenerse, sin importarle nada más que no ser alcanzado por las cosas que acaban de salir de esas personas. En ese momento los akumas lo alcanzan, y uno de ellos lanza una bala sangrienta frente a él, haciendo explotar el camino que tiene al frente, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y dejándolo todo lleno de moretes y cortadas. -¡¡Agghh!! –Profiere mientras se golpea contra una pared rota. Al momento siguiente está rodeado por varios akumas de nivel uno, cada cual apuntándole con sus ocho cañones, todos dirigidos a su cabeza.

-Es solo un niño… -Dice uno de los akumas, con voz que pasaría por compasiva.

-No nos dará suficiente para comer. –Acota otro, mientras todos comienzan a aproximarse amenazantes. Los ojos del chico se llenan de terror al sentir su propia impotencia y horror de ver a los que de un momento a otro van a devorarlo; su cuerpo comienza a temblar, paralizado e impotente, mientras su garganta se cierra y su cerebro lucha inútilmente por recuperar el control de su cuerpo congelado por el miedo.

-_No quiero morir…_ -Piensa de nuevo en su madre. -_¡Debo moverme…! _–Piensa mientras sus brazos y piernas se rehúsan a cooperar. -¡¡¡Ahh!!!-Grita finalmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que las lágrimas se aplasten en sus párpados, rompiéndose en dos y deslizándose por sus mejillas; él se pone de pie y cierra los puños, como dispuesto a enfrentarse a los monstruos solo con ellos, mientras se escuchan los disparos sucesivos de los Akumas contra él, quien cierra los ojos y da un golpe a la nada, aterrado. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que las balas se han destruido en el aire debido al movimiento de sus manos, quedándose sorprendido. –Yo… -Profiere atontado.

-Inocencia… -Dice un Akuma. -¡¡Esa cosa es la inocencia!! –Saca de nuevo sus cañones. -¡¡No podrá usarla dos veces!! –Entre todos vuelven a dispararle, a lo que esta vez no puede responder sino cubriéndose con los brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo, el sonido de las balas es rápidamente reemplazado por el sonido de varias explosiones, y del corte de una espada girando a su alrededor, luego de lo cual, siente que alguien lo sujeta por la cintura y lo levanta por los aires, dejándolo en tierra de nuevo un instante después. El chico abre los ojos y frente a él ve una capa blanca que ondula con el aire, que termina en un antifaz hacia atrás en la base del cuello, la cual adorna la espalda de un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido con un uniforme negro y que sostiene una gran espada de aspecto pesado en la mano. Su figura imponente se graba en sus retinas mientras contempla maravillado su poderoso aspecto. El recién llegado lo mira por sobre el hombro y le hace una sonrisa de compasión y confianza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta con interés. El chico apenas se puede mover por todas las emociones, así que no es capaz de contestar adecuadamente. Allen lo nota y su rostro cambia a mostrar un poco de enojo, volviéndose hacia los akumas que quedan, la mitad de los cuales hizo estallar con el corte de su espada hace un momento.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿¡Quién es usted?! –Pregunta finalmente el chico. Allen no responde, levanta su espada con la mano y lanza un corte de media luna de inocencia en contra de los enemigos, cortándolos a todos de tajo por la mitad de un solo golpe, haciéndolos explotar, lo que genera una ráfaga de viento que mueve los cabellos y ropas de ambos. En medio del fuego que los rodea, la respiración agitada del chico se ahoga en medio del vapor caliente del ambiente, haciendo que se desmaye, siendo la figura del poderoso exorcista lo último que alcanza a ver. –Señor… -Profiere mientras sus ojos se cierran, todavía mirándolo. La dueña de los Akumas se acerca hasta el círculo de fuego donde el recién llegado sostiene al chico entre sus brazos.

-Dame al niño, Allen. Tú ya tienes a tu Allana, no es justo que los quieras todos para ti. –Le dice en tono aniñado, mirándolo fríamente. Allen le corresponde con una mirada similar.

-No permitiré que pongas un dedo encima de este chico, Noé. –Le dice en tono impersonal. Road levanta la ceja ante la forma en la que le habla, dejando ver a través de su rostro que ha perdido el interés. –La tú de ahora no es capaz de luchar contra mí. –Amenaza de nuevo el exorcista, apuntándole con la punta de su espada, intimidación que funciona efectivamente.

-Haz lo que quieras con él. –Le dice dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de las dimensiones frente a ella. Antes de irse le dedica una última mirada a Allen, que sigue parado defensivamente frente a ella. –Nunca me dejas divertirme. –Le dice sarcástica antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer. El peliblanco se queda estático hasta que se cerciora de que la Noé de los sueños ha desaparecido, y entonces vuelve a mirar al niño, suavizando su mirada.

-Así que este es el chico compatible… -Musita Allen, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. –No es mayor que mi Allana… -Sus ojos lucen empáticos y compasivos. –Perdóname por arrástrate a esta vida… -Le dice en tono de disculpa mientras topa su frente con la de él. En las manos del chico aún está el palo con el se defendió de los Akumas, el cual está rodeado de brillo de inocencia que emana de sus dedos. Las figuras de ambos se pierden en medio del fuego, el viento y el humo del lugar, que aún sigue siendo sobrevolado por los aviones militares, mientras el perímetro sigue invadido por soldados de las mismas naciones. El paisaje se aleja hasta el cielo, donde una estrella fugaz se distingue en la distancia…

OJOS DE INOCENCIA 3:

**INOCENCIA ETERNA**

Parte 1

El equipo Kanda

1ª noche – **Regalo de cumpleaños**

Orden Oscura

Los pasillos de la sede, las oficinas, los cuartos de los exorcistas y los departamentos científicos están vacíos, como si de repente todos hubieran dejado su trabajo por algún tipo de emergencia. El lugar emana una tranquilidad tal que podría pasar por algún otro tipo de edificio, menos por uno que alberga a la organización secreta (o ya no tan secreta, desde el incidente de hace cinco años), que se encarga de luchar contra el Conde del Milenio y sus Akumas para salvar el destino del mundo. Las luces de los techos parecen fallar debido a la gran cantidad de energía eléctrica siendo consumida en el nivel inferior, desde donde se logra oír el murmullo de un coro que está entonando una especie de cántico. Acercándose un poco más, hasta las puertas de la cafetería, los cantos se distinguen, transformándose a los oídos en una conocida canción de celebración.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Allana! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! –Terminan de cantar a coro todos los miembros de la Orden presentes, procediendo a desencadenar una lluvia de aplausos, globos y serpentinas. Allana, la hija de Allen y Lenalee Walker, que ahora cumple diez años, está sentada frente a su pastel de cumpleaños gigante, con un gorro de fiesta sobre la cabeza, vestida con un vestido amarillo de cuello blanco y mangas cortas, calcetines blancos cortos y zapatillas negras. Su cabello sigue corto, pero peinado en dos colas cortas que guardan un cierto aire al peinado que usara su madre años atrás. Se esfuerza por sonreír a pesar de la ausencia de su padre, pero no es muy buena para disimular su inconformidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Allana. –Le dice su madre, inclinándose hacia ella y dándole un gran abrazo. La niña responde al emotivo abrazo con uno igual, poniendo la misma sonrisa que siempre vio poner a su padre en los momentos en que creía que debía ocultar sus emociones, una actitud que nunca le gustó a ninguno de sus padres, pero que esta vez la hermosa mujer de pelo verde oscuro largo, que viste un uniforme negro y dorado, no nota.

-Muchas gracias, mamá. –Contesta Allana, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Aquí tiene, General Walker. –Le dice uno de los buscadores, pasándole la espátula a Lenalee.

-Muchas gracias. –Contesta ella mostrándole una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sin duda Lenalee Walker sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa de toda la Orden Oscura, totalmente inalcanzable para cualquiera al ser no solo una general de máximo nivel, sino también la esposa del exorcista más poderoso y madre de una prometedora futura exorcista, aunque esto último aún está siendo discutido por los interesados. La general le pasa la espátula a su hija, quien la recibe con la mano, fuerte, pero luego baja el rostro y pone una mirada desanimada. -¿Sucede algo, hija? –Le pregunta preocupada.

-Extraño a papá… -Le dice sin mirarla, con el rostro lleno de tristeza y comprensión a la vez. –Se que está en una misión, pero aún así… no me gusta que esté lejos. –Le explica con la confianza que siempre le tuvo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Allana-chan! –Interviene Komui, que se abre paso por la multitud haciendo movimientos como si bailara ballet, con un telegrama entre las manos. Tanto Lenalee como Allana vuelven a verlo con ojos de raya y punto y una gota en la cabeza.

-Hermano…

-Tío Komui… -Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. Miranda viene detrás de él con la mano extendida sobre su mejilla, como si le diera vergüenza que la miraran.

-¿Ah…? ¿Eh? –Profiere el supervisor, con los anteojos empañados.

-Komui venía a decirles que acabamos de recibir un telegrama mandado por Allen-kun. –Interviene la castaña. –Es de hace una semana; dice que ya encontró la inocencia y ahora regresa de la misión junto con el objetivo. –Les dice en tono de buenas nuevas. Los rostros de madre e hija se iluminan ante la noticia.

-¡¿Papá viene a casa?! –Pregunta la niña, súbitamente llena de ilusión.

-También dice que no olvidó pasar por tu regalo, Allana-chan. –Termina de leer Miranda. Komui se queda petrificado, en posición de haber estado a punto de leer el mismo mensaje, pero sin la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al siguiente instante echa los hombros hacia delante, baja la cabeza y deja ir dos caudales de lágrimas que caen por sus ojos.

-Yo quería ser quien lo anunciara… -Llora desde el fondo de la escena. A Miranda le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras corre hacia él.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!, ¡No tenía idea de que tú querías dar la noticia, Komui-san! –Le grita para consolarlo, pero se tropieza justo antes de llegar hasta él, invocando una gota generalizada entre los presentes. Len Lee, el hijo de ambos, observa a sus extraños padres desde una distancia prudencial, tratando de esconder la cara detrás de la mesa de regalos, para que nadie lo asocie con tan interesantes personajes. El chico mitad chino mitad inglés, ante el ejemplo de sus padres, se vio en la necesidad de garantizar su propia sobrevivencia apostándole a ser más independiente y a aprender a base de asumir su rol de hijo responsable, aunque aún así no puede escapar de su naturaleza maniática de vez en cuando. Cruza una mirada de confianza con Allana y ésta le sonríe como a un cómplice, evocando el mismo gesto bucal en él. Al mismo tiempo, un muchacho pelirrojo, de unos quince años, observa la fiesta apoyado desde una pared con los brazos cruzados. Usa un uniforme de exorcista de chaqueta negra con líneas plateadas, con el cuello cubierto por una bufanda blanca, y sus cabellos rojos cayendo sobre su frente, tapando parcialmente sus ojos verdes, que reflejan la cara ahora sonriente de Allana Walker.

-Benjamin… -Le dice el viejo Bookman en tono de regaño, apareciendo junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede, bisabuelo? –Inquiere con voz seria.

-No debes estar en este lugar si no lo quieres así. Una actitud incorrecta solo hará que los demás no deseen tu presencia, y eso es un problema mayor a la hora de registrar los datos, ¿entiendes eso? –Regaña el anciano.

-Lo se, bisabuelo. –Responde educadamente. –Pero no puedes exigirme comportamientos que ni siquiera mi padre respeta. –Le dice en tono dolido. Sus palabras sorprenden al viejo, pero las acepta.

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso, niño. Sin embargo tú puedes evaluar si las decisiones y acciones de tu padre han sido las correctas, y luego crear tu propio esquema de comportamiento en base a eso si así lo deseas. –Insiste el viejo mientras piensa en su alumno de espaldas, caminando mientras se aleja de la Orden con su martillo en la mano, consumido por el rencor.

-_No puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar con la persona que mató a mi esposa._ –Les dijo Lavi antes de irse por última vez, dejando a un pequeño Benji al cuidado de su bisabuelo, quien de repente de se vio traído de vuelta al punto de partida de la educación de su discípulo.

-Entonces solo déjame tranquilo, por favor. –Contesta el chico de catorce años.

-Allana Walker no tiene la culpa de nada, Benjamin. –Le dice Bookman antes de retirarse.

-Lo se. –Termina el chico, ya sin nadie que lo escuche, aún reflejando la alegría de Lenalee y Allana en sus pupilas de Bookman. –_Mamá…_ -Al ver a Allana abrazada por su madre ante la alegría de esperar a Allen, recuerda a su propia madre abrazándolo; la hermosísima pelirroja le dice a él de niño algunas palabras en silencio, las cuales luego trascienden el recuerdo y vienen a su memoria. Frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada, con los brazos todavía cruzados y el rostro enojado.

En el lugar de la fiesta, Allana luce ya más contenta mientras se pone de pie para partir el pastel con la espátula que su madre le acaba de dar. Cuando está a punto de hacerlo, Komui la interrumpe nuevamente con una monstruosa cámara fotográfica entre las manos, mientras Miranda lo apoya por detrás sosteniendo la lámpara de fósforo para el flash.

-¡¡Espera, Allana-chan!! ¡Es hora de probar la nueva cámara digi- digo, de fotografías de tu tío Komui! –Dice animoso. Lenalee hace una sonrisa comprensiva y vuelve a ver a su hija guiñándole un ojo. Ella asiente y vuelve a ver al lente mientras su madre la abraza por detrás.

-De acuerdo, tío Komui.

-¡Espera, faltamos nosotros! –Se escucha una voz femenina y amable. Stella viene con Kanda, halándolo con fuerza, a lo que el poderoso espadachín por alguna razón no puede negarse. La exorcista de cabello negro y ojos rosados luce el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ligeramente ondulado; su estatura es la misma de siempre, sus facciones, demuestran la sonrisa de alguien que vive una vida tranquila y que está conforme con lo que tiene. Desde el incidente de hace cinco años, su Noé interior nunca volvió a manifestarse, así como tampoco su cualidad de Ser Celestial. Kanda, por su parte, es el mismo exacto que era la última vez, con la diferencia de que ahora es mangoneado a diestra y siniestra por la exorcista que lo acompaña. Los uniformes de ambos tienen también el mismo distintivo dorado que los de Allen y Lenalee.

-¡Kanda, Stella! –Los recibe Lenalee, contenta.

-¡Tía frijol, tío Bada! –Celebra Allana al verlos. A ambos les sale una gota en la cabeza al escuchar sus respectivos apodos.

-_Ella me dice así porque tú me dices así, Yuu…_ -Piensa Stella, mirando de reojo a Kanda. Kanda está mirando hacia abajo, sudando mientras lucha por mantener la calma.

-_Ella me dice así desde que era una mald… una bebé…_ -Se corrige a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. La pareja se ubica junto a la madre y a la hija, junto con los demás invitados que también se colocan alrededor, permitiendo que Komui se prepare para tomar la foto. Sin embargo, antes de dispararla, el supervisor se detiene y se lleva la mano a la barbilla.

-Hm…

-¿Ahora qué? –Dice el jefe Reever, reconociendo la mirada de su jefe.

-¡Yo también quiero salir en la foto! ¡Voy a llamar a Komurin DDR para que tome la foto por nosotros! –Propone emocionado dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a activar el control remoto de encendido.

-Komui-san, no creo que sea una buena idea… -Trata de disuadirlo Miranda con la cara nerviosa, gesto que encuentra eco en todos los que posan para la fotografía.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Miranda? Komurin DDR es mi regalo súper especial para mi querida sobrina Allana. Le di uno a Len en su cumpleaños. –Señala a su hijo, como justificándose. El chico se lleva la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y saca un diente que se la cayó producto de ese incidente, mirándolo con cierto dolor.

-¡Tío Komui! –Le grita Allana poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca para gritar mejor.

-¿Si, Allana-chan? –Responde entre estrellas brillantes.

-¿Qué te parece si luego me enseñas las habilidades secretas de Komurin DDR? Así nadie las verá y serán nuestro secreto de tío-sobrina. –Le propone con una voz de entusiasmo que sorprende a Lenalee.

-Secreto, secreto, secreto… -La palabra de Allana resuena en los oídos de Komui, que luce encantado ante la idea.- ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a ver a Komurin DDR, así que se lo enseñaré a Allana-chan cuando no haya nadie mirando!! –Dice señalando con el dedo hacia el horizonte. Allana lo mira sonriente mientras su madre se inclina hacia su oído.

-No vas a acercarte a Komurin, ¿está bien?

-Si, mamá.

-¡Foto! –Dice entonces el supervisor, tomando la fotografía del momento. La imagen captura a Allana en el centro rodeada de su madre, sus tíos y el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Es hora de que abras tus regalos! –Dice ahora el entusiasta tío Komui. A Allana le sale una gota en la cabeza y se esfuerza por sonreír.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es un salón oscuro, iluminado por velas que flotan sobre la nada. El piso es como un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez sobre el cual hay varios juguetes, osos de felpa gigantes, cajas musicales y otros. En medio de eso está sentada una niña de cabello blanco que tiene una diadema negra en el cabello, con un adorno de mariposa negra del lado derecho; usa un vestido largo, victoriano, del mismo color, como si fuese una muñeca; sus ojos morado metálicos están clavados en la muñeca que sostiene entre sus manos, con la expresión triste. Una puerta se abre, dejando entrar luz del exterior, lo que apenas llama la atención de la chiquilla, que ve entrar a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y vestido con ropa formal y sombrero de copa, empujar una bandeja con un pastel hasta donde está ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Allena-chan. –La saluda el Noé guiñándole un ojo. Allena levanta la mirada y le sonríe.

-Gracias, Tykki-pon. –Responde con su voz dulce y más fina que la de Allana. Allena, luego de la sincronización con el flujo de línea Celeste en el Ártico, de alguna forma separó su ego del poder de la inocencia de Allana, dándose como resultado que se convirtiese en humana, adquiriendo la misma edad que su hermana, y perdiendo todos sus recuerdos en el proceso. Recuerdos que han sido poco a poco reemplazados con nuevos lazos afectivos.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta de Allena! ¡¡Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana!! –Aparecen también Debbito y Jasdero, abordando desde atrás por los lados a la niña, que les sonríe con familiaridad.

-Gracias por venir, Debi, Jasde. –Les agradece formal. Los dos Noés se sonrojan y vuelven el rostro.

-Dinos Jasdebi, niña. –La reprende Debbito.

-Lo siento, Debi, pero es más fácil decirles así cuando están separados. –Explica mientras señala a cada uno con el dedo. En eso viene Lulubel en su forma de gato, saltando y corriendo hasta treparse a los brazos de la niña, que la recibe con emoción. -¡Lulu! –La abraza y comienza a acariciar su espalda, a lo que la gata responde dejándose acariciar.

-Se cree la gran cosa porque Allena-chan la abraza con tanta familiaridad… -Le comenta Debbito a Jasdero.

-¿Ara? ¿Acaso estás celoso, Debbito? –Pregunta Tykki, mirándolos divertido mientras las sirvientas Akumas sirven el pastel a la mesa de reuniones. –Allena dice muchas veces que le gusta abrazarnos, ¿no es así? –Le dice mirando a la niña e inclinándose un poco. Allena deja en el piso a Lulubel y corre hasta Tykki, trepándose sobre él mientras él la acomoda a su alrededor, con ella tendiendo los brazos sobre su espalda.

-Te quiero mucho, Tykki-pon. –Le dice Allena, un poco sonrojada. Tykki no sabe cómo reaccionar a esas palabras y se limita a abrazarla.

-Ahora soy yo la que se va a poner celosa, Tykki. –Comenta Road, quien llega a sentarse a su lugar acostumbrado.

-¡Road-chan! –La saluda la niña peliblanca. Tykki la deja en el suelo y ella corre a saludarla. Road le acaricia el cabello mientras ella cierra los ojos, luego la mira con emoción.

-Pensaba que estarías ocupada para la fiesta, Road-chan. –Le dice feliz de verla.

-Yo igual. –Le dice seria, mirando de reojo al resto de Noés, que no han perdido la perspectiva ni un momento. –La verdad es que quería traerte un regalo de cumpleaños, pero otro hombre malo se me adelantó y se lo llevó él.

-¿Hombre malo?

-Un exorcista. –Le dice ella, sin mirarla. La palabra sobresalta a Allena, cuyas pupilas se contraen mientras da un paso hacia atrás.

-Exorcista… -Profiere mientras se lleva la mano a la frente. –Hombre malo…

-¡Road! –La reprende Tykki. Road hace una señal de tranquilidad con la mano y niega con la cabeza.

-Así es como debe ser, Tykki. –Le asegura la peliazul. En ese instante aparece el Conde caminando a pasos lentos, encontrándose con la reunión familiar.

-¡¡Conde!! –Dice la niña, feliz. Sale corriendo hasta él y se arroja a sus brazos, sin ser capaz de abarcar su cintura con ellos, pero topándose lo más que puede. El Conde la mira con ansia y la acaricia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Allena-chan. Este es tu décimo cumpleaños, y muchas cosas interesantes van a sucederte a partir de ahora. –Explica con su voz lenta y sugestiva.

-¡Gracias, Conde! –Le dice la pequeña sin entender el significado de sus palabras. La escena es de la niña brillante rodeada de sombras oscuras, de ojos amarillos intensos.

-Es hora de partir tu pastel, que para eso es que nos hemos reunido todos en este lugar, ¿no es verdad? –Invita al resto de Noés, que se aproximan a la mesa, tomando cada quien su asiento.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Pide tu deseo, Allana. –La invita su mamá mientras la niña está frente al pastel. La hija Walker contempla fijamente las diez velas, cierra los ojos con fuerza y sopla. Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, otra niña de cabello blanco ha soplado las velas al mismo tiempo que ella.

-_Mi deseo es…_ -Piensan las dos a la vez. Sin embargo, es la primera niña la que de repente ve su deseo cumplido. Las puertas de la cafetería se abren, dejando ver la figura del exorcista más poderoso de la Orden Oscura, con su traje de rayas doradas resplandeciendo con el brillo de las lámparas del salón.

-¡¡¡Papá!!!! –Grita Allana, dejando todo de lado y corriendo hasta él. Allen sonríe al verla, extiende sus brazos y la recibe entre ellos, dando un par de vueltas en el aire luego de atraparla. -¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Te extrañé!! –Le dice la niña, emocionada. -¡¿Tocarás el piano para mí?! Te extrañé mucho, y quería verte… -Sus ojos de repente tienen lágrimas alrededor. -¡Papá! –La abraza intensa.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Allana. –Le dice cerrando los ojos mientras la abraza. Lenalee, Stella y Komui se acercan seguidos por los demás, con Kanda quedándose un poco más atrás, con la mirada fija en la figura que se ha quedado detrás de la puerta atrás de Allen.

-¿Qué nos traes allí, brote de habas? –Inquiere el General Kanda.

-Yo también te extrañé, tío Bada. –Le dice en tono burlón. A Kanda se le salta la vena de la frente, pero no dice nada. Luego Allen cruza miradas con Lenalee y ambos se sonríen, su reencuentro siempre es más íntimo y puede esperar un poco más. Stella mira a su amigo con la confianza que han ganado con los años, y él la ve de la misma forma. Deja a Allana en el piso y le pone las manos sobre los hombros.

-Allana, ¿te importaría tener un invitado más en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? –Le pregunta el exorcista.

-¿Invitado más? –Inquiere la niña, confundida. Luego sonríe. –Claro papá, si tú lo traes, claro que si.

-Allen-kun, ¿no me diga qué…? –Profiere Komui, ya en tono serio. Miranda pone la misma expresión al ver la actitud de su esposo. Allen le da la espalda unos momentos a todos y va a tomar de la mano al niño que espera atrás de la pared. A los pocos momentos regresa con el chico junto a él, quien no se atreve a levantar la mirada del piso. Es un niño de cabello negro despeinado, cuya extensión cubre parcialmente sus ojos morados, ligeramente más alto que Allana.

-Encontré la inocencia, Komui-san. –Le informa Allen. –Es la inocencia de este niño. –Le pone la mano en el hombro, mientras él no hace sino seguir viendo el piso. –Ha pasado por una mala experiencia, así que por favor… -No termina la oración cuando todos ya están asintiendo. Allana parece sorprendida e intrigada por el recién llegado, rápidamente adelantándose hasta él, no sin antes buscar la aprobación para hacerlo en el rostro de su padre, encontrándola en la sonrisa verdadera que solo su madre y ella son capaces de reconocer en él.

-Hola. –Se presenta la jovial niña. El chico rápidamente se esconde detrás de las piernas de Allen, mirando desconfiadamente a la despreocupada niña que tiene ante los ojos.- Me llamo Allana, Allana Walker.

El chico no contesta, sin embargo, Allana se queda expectante a su reacción, como si estuviese segura de que le va a contestar, lo que sucede solo unos momentos después.

-Yo… soy… Joshua… -Dice con voz cortada y tímida.

-Mucho gusto, Joshua. –Le toma la mano y lo hala en su dirección. -¿Quiere comer pastel? ¡Hay mucho! Y también te puedes quedar con un robot que me regalaron… -Le dice mientras se lo lleva corriendo hacia el centro de la cafetería.

-Komui-san. –Le dice Allen, serio.

-¿Qué sucede, Allen-kun?

-Quiero que el chico sea mi estudiante. Si va a usar inocencia, entonces seré yo quien le enseñe. –Recuerda el instante en que lo encontró, en una situación muy parecida a la de él en su momento. Komui guarda silencio también, pero asiente.

-De acuerdo, como general, tú tienes derecho a elegir a tus alumnos. –Le recuerda oficial. Lenalee se acerca a él y le toma la mano, él la toma con fuerza y la mira con la necesidad de tenerla junto a ella.

-Así que Joshua… -Profiere Lenalee mientras ve a su enérgica hija jugar con él. Allen sonríe mientras se queda pensativo, como si la escena que tiene ante sus ojos fuera el presagio de uno de sus peores temores como padre…

-Deja de estar pensando así, son solo niños. –Se dice a sí mismo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En otro lugar, la fiesta ha terminado, el Conde se ha ido y una niña aún juega solitaria con una muñeca en medio de un gran salón oscuro.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Joshua, el nuevo estudiante de Allen Walker, comienza su vida en la Orden Oscura bajo la tutela de su maestro y el cuidado de la hija de éste. En otro lado, Allena descubre poco a poco el significado de su vida, mientras Stella y Kanda encuentran por su parte nuevas semillas de futuros exorcistas. Lavi está en su propio viaje, pero también se encuentra con algo que indica que un nuevo peligro se asoma. Una nueva saga está comenzando…

Próximo capítulo de inocencia Eterna

Estudiante

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

Está Allana con el control de Komurin DDR en la mano. Komui está emocionado mirándola desde el fondo.

-Va a usarlo… -Dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Allana hace ojos de raya y punto mientras aprieta el botón rojo, pero no pasa nada.

-Como siempre… -Dice dejando el aparato sobre el piso y yéndose. –Mejor me voy a jugar con los soldaditos de plástico que me regaló el tío Bada…

-¡¡¡Nooo!!! –Dice el tío Komui corriendo hasta el control, tomándolo entre las manos y apretándolo, pero no pasa nada.- No funciona… -En eso se le prende el foco.- ¡Es verdad! ¡Como era muy grande, mandé a construir a Komurin en la rama asiática!

Rama asiática

Komurin gigante se ha activado y está comenzando una ola de destrucción.

-¡¡Supervisor Komui!!!!! –Grita Bak, enfurecido.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Listo. Este fue el primer cap de la temporada, jejeje… un poco tranquilo, pero la historia apenas va comenzando. Espero que les guste el matiz que va tomando, aunque mis celos de padre me dan una alerta roja en cuanto a Allana… si saben a lo que me refiero, jejeje… bueno, en fin… Este cap está dedicado a Majo-chan, que se está esforzando mucho en su proyecto, buena suerte. Espero que este fic les guste a todas y todos, y que sirva para divertirse, que es lo más importante. Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta luego.


	2. Contacto

El cap se iba a llamar "estudiante", pero al ver como quedó, se me hizo un nombre más apropiado, jejeje…

2ª noche – **Contacto**

Es de noche en la Orden Oscura y el silencio reina entre los pasillos de las habitaciones, roto solo por el eco lejano de sonidos metálicos, de herramientas chocando contra piezas de acero y engranajes girando presionados entre ellos, dejando saber que el equipo científico aún ésta haciendo su trabajo, con un desvelado Reever al frente, mientras el supervisor se ha dormido sobre su escritorio, pero todo el mundo lo ignora.

-Dense prisa y a lo mejor podemos volver a dormir antes de que amanezca. –Les dice el jefe de escuadra tratando de fingir ánimo. Johnny y 65 dan un suspiro y asienten al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo creer que haya tanto trabajo para tan pocas personas… -Se queja Jean, que trae unos reportes entre los brazos, dejándolos caer sobre el escritorio de su padre, quien lo mira con una gota en la cabeza.

-Cuando me traes todo este trabajo me arrepiento de que vinieras a la Orden, Jean… -Le dice el científico. Su hijo hace una cara confiada y le da la espalda, dirigiéndose a traer más informes.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto, papá, aunque solo Allana y Len sean los que aprecian mis inventos. –Dice él, al mismo tiempo que choca sus tacones dos veces, haciendo que de sus suelas broten dos pares de ruedas, lanzándose a patinar alrededor del recinto. Su padre lo mira con cara de desvelo y solo sigue trabajando. Reever los observa y luego dirige su mirada hacia los dormitorios que se ven a través de la puerta de su laboratorio, deseando estar en el lugar de los que ahora están durmiendo. Luego mira a su supervisor y le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Supervisor… ¡¡Despierte y ayúdenos con el trabajo!! ¡¡Tenemos que clasificar la información del chico nuevo!! –Le grita en el oído. Komui se levanta con los ojos pesados y vuelve a mirarlo con la furia de alguien que estaba soñando dulcemente y ha sido violentamente arrancado de ese paraíso.

-Estaba… soñando… con Lenalee… -Lo mira furioso. -¿Dónde se fueron Allen y Lenalee? –Pregunta amenazante.

-Ya… se fueron a su habitación… se acaban de ir… -Le contesta él.

-Reever… -Profiere Komui, con los ojos inyectados de rojo desvelado. A Reever le sale sombra bajo los ojos, coloreándose de morado mientras retrocede asustado al ver la expresión de su jefe. Komui se levanta y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él mientras toma el taladro que guardaba en su escritorio.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! –Se escucha el grito que se pierde en el eco de la noche.

Dentro de los pisos de arriba, asignados a los exorcistas, uno de los niveles está asignado a la residencia Walker. Allí, Allen, Lenalee y Allana tienen una suerte de apartamento de piso, en el cual viven de manera relativamente autónoma. Detrás de la puerta de entrada hay una sala con tres sillones, un radio sobre una mesa de noche, junto a una lámpara apagada y una fotografía de la familia en un día de campo, en la cual se ve a Allen con una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello, Lenalee con un vestido de tirantes celeste claro y un sombrero de palma grande, y Allana abrazada de ambos, vestida con un pequeño sombrero blanco y un vestido verde claro, sonriendo. Atrás de la sala hay un pequeño comedor de madera con tres sillas y una mesa, a un lado del cual está una barra de desayunador atrás de la que se ve el espacio de la cocina. Al lado derecho hay una puerta que lleva a las habitaciones; en la primera puerta hay un rótulo con forma de cara de gato que tiene el nombre de Allana en él, dentro de la cual está la niña de cabello blanco dormida y dando vueltas en su cama, mientras que la puerta que sigue no tiene ninguno, atrás de la cual está una puerta entreabierta que deja ver el baño. En el interior de la penúltima ésta la habitación de los Walker, dentro de la cual hay una cómoda con un espejo grande y rectangular sobre ella, frente a la cual hay un banco, y junto a la que está la cama rodeada de dos mesas de noche unidas al respaldo de ésta. Sobre la cama están dos cuerpos entrelazados, cubiertos parcialmente por una sábana; sus pieles mojadas por el sudor del calor del momento y sus mentes concentradas el uno en el otro; Lenalee está sobre Allen, quien está tendido boca arriba sobre las almohadas, con su esposa acostada sobre él, besándose ambos intensamente con los ojos cerrados, él recorriendo su espalda con la palma rugosa de su mano negra, provocándole un frío nervioso que contrasta con el calor de su cuerpo, mientras ella juega con los cabellos blancos de su cabeza para atraerlo con más fuerza hacia él; sus otras manos están sujetas la una de la otra, ella se acomoda un poco hacia arriba, arrastrándose sobre él, percibiendo la fricción entre sus pieles, dejándole sentir la presión de sus senos contra su pecho desnudo, provocando un aumento en la agitación de Allen por ella, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, sus cuerpos conectados de una forma que solo a los que se aman se les permite, repitiendo movimientos suaves de adelante hacia atrás mientras sus extremidades siguen acariciándose entre ellas, dejando que pequeños gemidos escapen de las gargantas de ambos.

-Uhm… Lenalee… -Profiere Allen mientras ella busca con su nariz y su boca sobre su cuello y cara, besándolo, a lo que él reacciona besándola de nuevo, sus cuerpos sienten de nuevo la electricidad de su conexión actual, apretándose más el uno contra el otro. –Te amo, Lenlaee…

-Y yo a ti, Allen. –Responde mirándolo enamorada, con toda su piel sonrojada debido a la rápida circulación de su sangre en ese momento debido a lo rápido que late su corazón, el cual, al estar justo sobre el de Allen, también puede sentir sus propios latidos a través de su piel. –Aaahh… -Cierra los ojos ante un nuevo estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, Allen recorre su brazo con el de él y rodea su cintura con ambos, pasando de su mano de nuevo sobre su espalda, y halándola hacia él de nuevo. –Allen…

El reloj sigue su eterna y rítmica marcha mientras los protagonistas de la escena siguen su danza de amor privada entre silenciosos gemidos y nombres pronunciados suavemente, no necesitando nada más que eso para experimentar plenamente la relación. Momentos más tarde, puede verse a Lenalee acostada junto a Allen, con su cabeza sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados mientras lo abraza por un lado, con la pierna derecha cruzada con las de él, mientras la izquierda está pegada a su cuerpo por el costado, con él abrazándola por la espalda, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella, con sus ojos igualmente cerrados, los dos cubiertos por la cobija de la cama, respirando hasta inflar sus pulmones y luego vaciarlos rítmicamente, agotados por el ejercicio.

-Te amo, Allen… -Le repite ella, susurrándole a su oído, casi mordiéndole la oreja, dejando escapar su aliento dulce contra su piel. Allen abre los ojos, la mira y le sonríe, dándole un nuevo pequeño beso, haciéndola sonreír de la misma forma.

-Te extrañe. –Le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla con la mano, a lo que ella reacciona tocándola con las de ella, apretándola más contra su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, casi no hemos tenido momentos así desde que Allana… nació… -No puede evitar volver a sonreír ante el pensamiento, acercándose más a él, quien de igual forma la abraza con más fuerza.

-Es verdad. –Le dice mientras acaricia los cabellos verde oscuros de ella a lo largo de su cabeza y espalda, con ella cerrando los ojos para percibir al máximo la sensación. –Pero es por eso que ahora esto vale tanto la pena. –Comenta mientras sus dedos recorren el contorno de su esposa desde sus caderas de vuelta hasta su rostro, estremeciéndola de nuevo, mientras ella arrastra suavemente sus uñas ligeramente largas sobre el pecho de él, trazando surcos fríos de sensaciones.

-Allen. –Le dice ella cerrando los ojos y dándole nuevamente un beso pequeño. Se separan y ella se queda acostada de nuevo junto a él, limitándose a escuchar el sonido de su corazón a través del oído que tiene sobre él. -¿Y qué harás con Joshua, Allen? ¿De verdad planeas que sea tu alumno? –Le pregunta tratando de alargar el momento antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño y el cansancio. Allen levanta la ceja y la mira, un poco extrañado del tema.

-Bueno, si, quiero que sea mi alumno. –Se pone serio. –Es que, Lenalee… cuando lo vi en ese momento, tan dispuesto a dejarse morir… -Recuerda el instante en que lo vio por primera vez. –Confundido sobre su poder, culpándose de lo que le sucedió a su madre… no lo se, me recordó mucho a mi. –Le confiesa con cara melancólica. Lenalee le muestra una sonrisa comprensiva y lo abraza.

-Entonces no podía ser de otra forma…

-Él ha sufrido mucho… -Reflexiona un poco. -… Igual que nuestra generación. –Le dice mientras le toca la barbilla y se la levanta un poco para que se miren fijamente, lo que ella permite como si fuese una muñeca, asintiendo con la mirada. –Es por eso que debo guiarlo, hay algo que en cuanto lo vi me dijo que soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo.

-¿No será que solo quieres tener un alumno para tratarlo como el General Cross te trató a ti, General Walker? –Le pregunta en tono de broma. Allen hace ojos de raya y punto y desvía la mirada hacia un lado, nervioso.

-Este, bueno, yo… -Se rasca la mejilla mientras Lenalee pone los mismos ojos, pero mirándolo enojada.

-Lo sabía…

-De cualquier forma. –Retoma su tono anterior. –Espero que el contacto con Allana lo haga olvidarse un poco del infierno que tuvo que vivir. –Su mirada es reflexiva de nuevo, igual que la de Lena. –Esa niña tiene la cualidad de hacer sonreír a cualquiera que la trate.

-Cierto. –Contesta ella, pero de repente algo parece venir a su mente. –Allen, respecto a Allana…

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta mientras su mano se posa sobre el abdomen de ella, poniéndola sonrojada de nuevo, a lo que ella contraataca acariciando la pierna de él con la de ella, pero de nuevo lo mira seria.

-No estoy segura de que Allana aún esté lista para hacer su entrenamiento de exorcista… -Le dice preocupada. Allen la mira sorprendido, pero rápidamente capta sus palabras.

-Entiendo… y yo también siento lo mismo, Lenalee, pero…

-¿Pero? Si nosotros que somos los padres, no queremos, entonces no hay punto de discusión, no se hará exorcista y ya, ¿no? –Insiste súbitamente emotiva debido al flujo de hormonas que circulan por su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Lenalee… lo queramos o no, si queremos que Allana permanezca a nuestro lado, esa es la única opción. –Le recuerda Allen, con voz más seria. –Imagínate lo injusto que es para algunos buscadores y exorcistas que tienen familia, pero que no pueden estar con ella en este lugar, aunque lo deseen con todas sus fuerzas. –Por la mente de ambos pasa rápidamente un flash de Suman y su hija. –Además, esa fue la condición que el Vaticano puso cuando nos autorizó a vivir de nuevo en la Orden luego del incidente de los ángeles. –Recuerda a Magdalena en el momento en que la atravesó con su espada, sintiendo de nuevo el peso de haber matado a un ángel con sus propias manos. -… Así que no hay más que hablar al respecto; además, Allana también ya tomó su decisión. –Le recuerda mientras vuelve a tomar sus manos entre las de él.

-Lo se. –Responde ella. -¿Sabes? –Una sonrisa resignada se asoma por sus labios. –Ya me dijo en qué equipo le gustaría estar cuando comience sus misiones.

-¿Ah, si? ¿En cual? ¿En el tuyo o en el mío? –Pregunta interesado; a Lenalee le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues… la verdad…

-¿La verdad?

-Ella quiere estar en el equipo Kanda. –Le dice con voz mezclada entre diversión e incredulidad.

-¿Con… Kanda? –Pregunta Allen, sorprendido. Los dos se quedan silenciosos unos momentos, y luego estallan en carcajadas, que rápidamente moderan para no despertar a su hija. Lenalee le pone un dedo entre los labios a Allen y lo mira a los ojos.

-Pero no le digas que te dije, cree que va a herir tus sentimientos.

-Bien. –Asiente él. Los dos se miran por un largo momento y luego se quedan abrazados, con sus cuerpos calentándose el uno al otro hasta que se quedan dormidos. Lo que ambos no notaron, es que Allana Walker todavía no está en su habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Bocadillo nocturno… -Bosteza Stella mientras se arrastra medio dormida hacia la cafetería de la Orden, vestida con un pijama de pantalón, camisa y gorrito rosas con dibujos de fresas estampados. –Si tan solo Kanda comiera otra cosa que no fuera soba… ¿cómo le hará para no desnutrirse? Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que vamos a comer, es lo único que come… -Balbucea sin sentido mientras camina hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar, donde abre los ojos de par en par al encontrarse a la hija de los Walker, que viene con un cargamento de chocolates entre las manos.

-¿Allana-chan? –Le pregunta enfocando la mirada para asegurarse de que es ella. Allana se pone nerviosa al verse descubierta y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Tía Stella… -La saluda con recelo.

-¿Bocadillo nocturno? –Pregunta con normalidad, incapaz de emitir algún otro razonamiento por el sueño que aún la domina.

-Si, bocadillo nocturno. –Responde ella, casi sonriendo. –Es que en casa no había, así que viene hasta aquí por un poco.

-Ya veo… bueno, no comas mucho de eso o te hará daño, ¿está bien? –Le dice mientras la pasa de largo para buscar su propia comida. Allana le hace una pequeña reverencia y luego sale corriendo con los chocolates entre las manos.

-_El chocolate siempre hace sonreír…_ -Piensa mientras se dirige a su destino.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

África del sur

Un hombre pelirrojo, que lleva un parche en el ojo, mientras el otro lo adorna una cicatriz que cubre desde la frente hasta la mejilla, vestido con un traje negro con motivos dorados y cubierto por una capa café que ondula con el viento, está rodeado de cuatro Akumas nivel tres, que sonríen mientras uno se truena los dedos, otro llena sus manos con electricidad, uno saca garras de sus dedos y el otro muestra sus colmillos, dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él. El exorcista les da una rápida mirada y se lleva la mano hacia la cartuchera que cuelga de su cinturón, de la que saca el martillo que utiliza como arma.

-El va a… -Comenta una niña que observa desde entre los árboles, esforzándose por captar cada detalle de la secuencia de movimientos que está a punto de ver.

-¡¡MUERE, EXORCISTA!!! –Lo atacan los akumas. Lavi se quita la capucha y deja ver su serio rostro mientras su inocencia se activa sin que él siquiera la llame para invocarla.

-¡¡¡MARTILLO DE RAYO!!! –Con un giro da un golpe sobre el sello del rayo que se dibuja frente a él, y del cielo caen cuatro rayos que al instante fulminan a los cuatro akumas, destruyéndolos. Lavi se ha vuelto a poner la capa incluso antes de que las cenizas de los oponentes caigan al suelo, guardando su martillo en su estuche en el justo momento que lo hacen. La niña luce admirada, rápidamente se baja, y corre hasta él. Tiene el cabello rojo, es levemente pecosa y tiene ojos verdes, luce el cabello suelto que le cubre parcialmente el ojo izquierdo. Lavi la mira distante, pero a su vez con ánimo de tenerla cerca, esforzándose por mostrarle una cara agradable.

-Date prisa, Maus. –Le dice él, pronunciando su nombre casi con dolor.

-Si, papá. –Responde la niña, que corre entusiasmada hacia él, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Lavi le corresponde el abrazo y luego levanta la cara hacia el horizonte, hacia donde se ve una parada de tren en un pueblo cercano. La niña lo toma de la mano y mira con curiosidad la estructura a la que su padre le pone tanta atención.

-¿Estás lista para un nuevo viaje? –Le pregunta con voz amable. La niña asiente sin responderle. Sin soltarle la mano, el Bookman comienza a caminar junto a ella por el sendero que lleva hasta la estación, desde la cual se dirigirán a la Orden Oscura.

-_Han pasado ya tres años desde que te encontré… nunca lo hubiera creído si no te hubiese visto._ –Piensa mientras la mira. –_Ben… ¿cómo estarás ahora? _–Se pregunta al avanzar. Desde la rama de un árbol, la pareja es observada por otro grupo de personas, un adulto y una niña.

-¿Esos dos son exorcistas? –Pregunta la niña de cabello blanco.

-Si, Allena. Ahora verás un poco del trabajo que hace Tykki Mikk para el Conde. –Le dice Tykki, como un padre emocionado por mostrar su ocupación a su hija. Allena le sonríe con entusiasmo y asiente.

-Si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está en la cafetería de la Orden, comiendo en silencio. Su mirada luce desanimada y su cabeza baja mientras recuerda una conversación que acaba de tener con Kanda.

-Yuu… -Musita mientras recuerda lo que sucedió unos momentos antes. Ella tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta, sin embargo, se logró escuchar el sonido de alguien sufriendo desde el interior de la habitación.

-_Ugh…_

_-¿Yuu? ¿Estás ahí?_ –Preguntó ella, acercando el oído a la puerta.

-_Vete, Stella…_ -Le dijo con voz esforzada. Stella se preocupó más y abrió la puerta con la llave de arriba del portal, donde él siempre deja la de reserva. Al interior encontró a Kanda con el cabello suelto, respirando con dificultad luego de haber ingerido varias medicinas.

_-¡¡Yuu!!_ –Rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, pero él le quita la mano con un movimiento de mano.

-_Te dije que no entraras…_ -La reprende con voz débil. Stella lo mira con cara llorosa y niega con la cabeza.

_-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡¿Cómo me pides que haga eso?! Eres un tonto…_ -Lo regaña y luego se dispone a atenderlo. Kanda ya no objetó, limitándose a mirar hacia arriba mientras Stella lo acomoda de nuevo sobre la cama.

-_No podremos seguir ocultando más tiempo esta situación, Yuu. Los demás deben saber…_

_-Aún no._ –Le dijo con voz seria. –_Te lo prohíbo. _–Le dijo mientras ella terminaba de acomodarlo.

Su recuerdo termina y mira de nuevo al helado doble de chocolate que tiene entre las manos. Sabe como es la personalidad de su amado, y aún así lo seguirá hasta el final, pero las cosas pronto le afectarían a un nivel inesperado…

-Yuu tonto… -Dice antes de seguir comiendo compulsivamente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Joshua está en su habitación, despierto, sentado sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia el frente. No puede evitar seguir escuchando los gritos de sufrimiento de la gente de su ciudad mientras era asesinada por las ametralladoras, todavía recordando la figura de los akumas, y a su madre siendo devorada por las estrellas negras que aparecieron sobre su piel, convirtiéndola en polvo.

-Mamá… -Llora silenciosamente. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abre, ante lo cual rápidamente se lleva la manga de la camisa a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, esperando a ver quien va a pasar por la puerta, extrañándose de ver por ella a la extraña niña de cabello blanco que lo arrastró junto a ella en la fiesta que hubo en la tarde.

-Hola… ¿estás despierto? Por alguna razón sabía que lo estabas… -Le dice Allana, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar? –Le pregunta con tanta familiaridad que parecería que se conocen desde hace mucho. El niño la mira con cierto recelo, pero asiente. Allana sonríe y rápidamente pasa por la puerta, cerrándola de un pequeño golpe con el trasero, ya que tiene las manos llenas con chocolate. Al cerrar, rápidamente corre hacia el niño y se sube de un salto a su cama, acercándose a él y mostrándole su tesoro.

-Mira, traje chocolate. –Le dice mientras le enseña una de las barras. Joshua niega con la cabeza y se hace un poco hacia atrás. Allana se sorprende y arquea la cabeza, extrañada. -¿Qué pasa?

-No se lo que es eso… nunca lo he comido… -Le dice desviando la cara hacia un lado. –Además, su padre podría regañarnos si nos ve comiendo sin permiso, Allana-san.

-¿Allana…-san? –Repite la niña, sorprendida de que ese calificativo aplique a ella. –No me digas así, Joshua-kun, dime solo Allana. –Lo corrige ella, sin perder su entusiasmo. En esos momentos recuerda que escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre que Joshua se sentía solo, y probablemente necesitaría a alguien que hiciera amistad con él. Pues bien, ella quería el trabajo. – ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero, Allana-s… digo, Allana… ¿y si alguien entra y nos ve comiendo? No quiero tener problemas… no se como son las cosas aquí, pero con mamá siempre… -El recuerdo de su madre le trae lágrimas a los ojos, pero rápidamente vuelve a limpiárselas con la manga, la cual es interceptada por Allana.

-Muy mal, Joshua-kun. –Le dice con voz seria. –Mamá siempre me dice que cuando quiera llorar, llore, o si el corazón estalla porque se infla mucho con las lágrimas. –Le dice con tono de advertencia, premisa que asusta al chico. –Así que… si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo… -Le dice con mirada dulce. –A mi también me han pasado cosas tristes, pero si lloras, luego te sientes mejor…

-Allana… -La mira de nuevo asomando lágrimas, pero no convencido de mostrárselas. Allana se da cuenta y cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos.

-Listo. Puedes llorar y no te veré ni te oiré, pero quisiera estar aquí contigo… si no te molesta. –Le propone con rostro sereno. Joshua ya no puede evitar que sus lágrimas fluyan, pero ya no las limpia de su cara. ¿Qué la pasa a esta niña? Viniendo de repente a hacerle recordar cosas desagradables, pero ayudándole a hacer cosas que siente que necesita hacer. Joshua entonces mueve sus manos hasta las palmas de Allana, retirándoselas de los oídos.

-No es necesario, Allana… ya me están saliendo las lágrimas. –Le dice con voz parcialmente quebrada. Allana abre los ojos y lo mira llorar, inmediatamente conmovida por él, sonrojada bajo las mejillas, dejando salir un par de lágrimas propias.

-Perdóname, Joshua-kun, que te vine a hacer llorar… -Le dice llorando. Joshua, al verla, niega con la cabeza y se apresura a capturar la lágrima que se desliza hasta la barbilla de Allana con su dedo.

-Perdóname tú por contagiarte…

-¿Sabes? Por eso traje el chocolate… -Le dice esforzándose por sonreír. –Para que contrarrestar el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

-¿Las lágrimas son saladas? –Le pregunta el niño, interesado.

-¡Si! Igual que el sudor, también es salado. –Saca la lengua y se la toca con la punta del dedo.

-… ¿Has probado el sudor? –Pregunta con una pequeña gota en la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, el llanto se ha disipado y ahora sonríe naturalmente, aunque sea un poco.

-Si, he probado el de…

-Creo que esos detalles no hacen falta… -La detiene sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Allana sonríe aliviada al verlo sonreír a él, y se pone contenta.

-¿Quieres chocolate? Pero tienes razón, nadie debe vernos… -Le dice mientras toma la sábana entre sus manos y se cubren ambos con ella. Allana le pasa un chocolate y el niño lo come con confianza.

-Es dulce. –Comenta respecto al sabor. Luego mira a la niña que está comiendo chocolate junto a él y piensa que no la entiende, pero que es una niña agradable.

-No le vayas a contar a papá… que de verdad nos regaña.

-De acuerdo. –Sonríe él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda está de pie, en uno de los balcones de la Orden. El viento mueve su cabello mientras sus manos están apoyadas en la baranda. La luna ilumina su rostro mientras sus ojos lucen expectantes, como si razonase sobre algo.

-Creo que ya es el momento.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Las lecciones con Joshua comienzan, y Allen pondrá a prueba sus habilidades como profesor y combatiente al enfrentarse a una pelea inesperada. Lavi regresa a la Orden y Ben recibe una sorpresa desagradable. Allena hace su primera aparición con su propio profesor mientras Lenalee encuentra su propio estudiante…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Semillero

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

La Rama asiática está destruida por el ataque de Komurin DDR. Bak está sentado sobre los escombros, furioso.

-Me las pagarás, Komui Lee…

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de la semana. Gomen, me quedó un poco corto, pero es proporcional a mi tiempo, jejeje… pero no se preocupen, que cap siempre hay. El intento de Lime suave que hubo en este cap fue en respuesta a los que lo pedían, y es el primero de Allen y Lena en toda la saga, jejeje… Estoy feliz de que el fic nuevo tenga una buena aceptación, y me alegra que les guste. Cualquier idea o contribución que tengas siempre es bienvenida. Bueno, espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta luego.


	3. Entrenamiento

Algunos de los personajes que salen en el op son introducidos en este cap, así que vale la pena volver a leerlo luego para tener una idea de las escenas, jejejeje… ya hacía falta el op.

Tema de apertura – Invoke (TM Revolution)

Es un espacio negro, una pluma se cruza con un trozo de inocencia

Ambos objetos son atrapados por la mano de Allen, que aprieta el puño y mira hacia un lado

Extiende su espada y hace un gesto de estar listo para luchar

Sale el logo de D. Gray-man

_Surechigai isogu tabi ni _

Allana con una pluma en las manos, mirándola, Allena caminando hacia el horizonte tras ella

_butsuke ai chigire au _

Allen con el viento contra su cabello, Joshua al fondo mirando de frente, con los puños cerrados y la mirada severa

_Tagai no hane no itami _

Lenalee sujetándose el cabello por un lado, Stella del otro, mirando con un ojo verde y uno rosa, envuelta en alas blancas

_kanjite iru_

Kanda mirando su mano ensangrentada, Lavi de espaldas a él mirando hacia arriba, serio

_Sabishisa ni yogoreta_

Ben con el yoyo de inocencia en una mano y la cuerda estirada con la otra, Maus apoyada en su rodilla junto a él, las caras de Bookman y Lavi opuestas al fondo

_ude de daita_

Anju con sus discos chakram sobre las palmas, el rostro de Lenalee con el cabello movido por el aire y plumas detrás

_Sore igai no nanika wo_

Len con un arma tesla entre las manos, a su lado Sara, que tiene las cadenas del juicio colgando de las suyas, los ojos de inocencia de Stella al fondo

_shiranai kara _

Joshua con el brazo extendido hacia la derecha, mirando altivo, Allen con su antifaz de Crown Clown al fondo

_Tsunagaru shunkan_

Allana tendiéndole la mano a Joshua, que la toma esperanzado

_mezameru eien_

La toma se reduce a la pupila de Allena, que está abrazada por detrás por el Conde

_machikogareru _

De su cara seria sale una sonrisa sádica mientras dos alas negras brotan de su espalda

Una inocencia cayendo en forma de lágrima hacia el piso

_Hayasugiru toki no_

Un grupo de akumas atacando a Allana y su grupo, acompañados por Kanda

_mabataki ni sarasarete_

El espadachín enciende su inocencia y da un paso adelante para luchar

_Hitori de wa todokanai _

Una toma rápida de Kaori, Sarubi, Krory el resto de exorcistas

_Negai nante_

Allen apoyado contra el vidrio de una pared, mirando la lluvia

_kiesou na_

Lenalee junto a una cuna, abrazando una manta de bebé, llorando

_Kotoba_

Lavi con sus palmas en las mejillas de la pequeña Maus, mirándola fijo

_Karamiau netsu no_

Tykki peleando contra Kanda, logra pasarlo y se lanza contra Joshua, pero se detiene al ver en él la figura de Magdalena, sorprendiéndose

_tsutaetai shinjitsu wo_

El Conde viene tras él, pero Allen sale a su encuentro y chocan espadas

_Dare kara mamoreba ii? _

La puerta del Arca abriéndose, dejando ver la figura de Allana

_Koko de itsuka _

Se encuentra con Allena, cuyo vestido ondula al viento mientras la mira

_hoshigatta omoi ga_

Ambos sonríen y se lanzan a pelear la una contra la otra

_Kimi ni aru kara..._

Una pluma cae sobre las manos de Allana, que está entre Allen y Lenalee, mirando el atardecer

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

3ª noche - **Entrenamiento**

Orden Oscura

Allen está sentado en la cafetería, en actitud pensativa mientras juega con el puré de papas de su plato, amontonándolo a lado derecho de éste con la cuchara, luchando por separarlo del arroz junto a él, pero ambos están demasiado revueltos ya como para poder separarlos, lo que lo frustra un poco, pero no lo hace desistir de su esfuerzo, sensación que lo hace extrañarse de sí mismo mientras recuerda haber abierto la puerta de la habitación de Allana por la mañana, sin encontrarla. Asustado, la buscó por toda la casa hasta que Lenalee, quien en ese momento solo vestía la camisa de él, mostrando sus tersas piernas y sus piel descalzos, sonriéndole le mostró a través del umbral de la habitación de invitados a su hija acostada como si fuera un gato del lado derecho de la cama de Joshua, rodeados de envoltorios de chocolate, con él dormido con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Al ver la escena, su ojo comenzó a temblar y su ceja a hacer tic ante la mirada divertida de su esposa. Su recuerdo termina cuando se da cuenta de que frente a él está Stella sentada al otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo con cierto interés.

-¿Allen? –Le pregunta entre divertida y curiosa. Walker levanta la cara, suspirante, y luego mira su plato de nuevo, como decepcionado. -¿Allen? –Repite de nuevo su amiga, inclinándose con los brazos sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro al de él. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta parpadeando.

-Allana… -Profiere perdido en sus pensamientos. Antes de seguir, se da cuenta de que su confusión aparentemente carece de sentido y niega con la cabeza, reacción que provoca que a Stella le salga una gota en la cabeza. –Es sobre Joshua… -Recuerda un poco incómodo. –Es solo que me recuerda mucho a mi… -Insiste pensativo, tocándose la barbilla con el puño. –Tú también sabes lo que es eso, Stella; sobrevivir a pesar de que tu familia no, y sentirte culpable por eso. –Reflexiona serio. La cara de Stella refleja empatía con sus palabras.

-Eso es lo que te hace el más apropiado para ser su maestro, ¿no lo crees? Porque tú lo entiendes, tú mismo lo dijiste. –Le recuerda entusiasta. –Tal vez el que tú lo encontraras no fue algo fortuito, a lo mejor es algo que tenía que pasar. –Agrega animosa. Allen la mira con ojos escépticos.

-¿Y tú desde cuando crees en el destino? Tú menos que nadie tiene razones para hacerlo. –Le recuerda mientras remueve su bebida haciendo movimientos circulares con el vaso. Stella apoya su barbilla en ambas manos y parece mirar hacia la ventana.

-Creo que el destino lo formamos con nuestras propias manos, Allen; tú fuiste quien me enseñó eso. –Le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se pone de pie. –Ánimo, solo haz lo que tú sabes hacer. –Le guiña un ojo al despedirse. Allen asiente y sonríe, notando al mismo tiempo que ella también está preocupada por algo, sin embargo, no le da tiempo a preguntarle cuando ya le ha dado la espalda y se aleja caminando de la cafetería.

-Stella… -Reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de decirle y se levanta de la mesa también, encaminándose a encontrarse con el reto que ha asumido. –_Lenalee y Stella tienen razón… _-Su expresión luce más animada. –_Es hora._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura – Campo de entrenamiento

Es un campo desierto, el suelo es café, árido y agrietado, lleno de cráteres que se distribuyen a lo largo de surcos de tierra que indican haber sido formados por el arrastre de pies deteniendo un impacto de presión, adornado también con algunas rocas destrozadas y árboles tumbados y quemados. En medio de ese paisaje se encuentran dos figuras de pie, una cerca de la otra. La mayor es la de una mujer estilizada, de cabello largo, que viste el uniforme de general, negro con distintivos dorados, y porta botas negras adornadas con color azul metálico, de pie sobre una piedra grande, fracturada como el resto de las demás. En el piso frente a ella está una niña de la misma edad que Allana, pero un poco más alta, de cabello hasta los omóplatos, color naranja rojizo, ojos verdes y piel morena clara, de expresión entusiasta, pero agotada por el duro entrenamiento. A los lados de sus tobillos están dos argollas brillantes que giran verticales en el aire a gran velocidad, como anillos de fuego de inocencia; la niña respira jadeante mientras espera la retroalimentación que su maestra está por darle luego de la última sesión de lucha programada, mirando a la adulta con expectación que adorna los ojos que embellecen su sucio rostro por detrás de las gafas de borde negro que lleva puestas. Lenalee la mira con cierta complacencia, pero permanece estricta.

-No estuvo nada mal, Anju. A pesar de que tu sincronización todavía no es muy alta, ya puedes aplicar la forma básica de tu inocencia y manipularla de forma sencilla… -Se queda callada por unos momentos, pensando en la mirada de la pequeña. –Muy impresionante. –La felicita sincera.

-¿Lo dice en serio, maestra? –Pregunta la niña, emocionada. Desde que luego del incidente de hace cinco años, viera una gran luz en el cielo, y luego de eso descubriera que es compatible con la inocencia, fue traída a la Orden sintiendo un gran temor por la vida a la que tendría que enfrentarse, sin embargo, todo aquello se desvaneció cuando en su mundo vio la luz de la majestuosa figura de la General Walker. –_Lucha por tu mundo y encontrarás la fuerza para enfrentar todo lo que se te presente. –_Le dijo una vez. Luego de haber entrenado con ella y desarrollado su inocencia a su lado, la admira y respeta más que nadie, y se esfuerza para ser una exorcista digna de seguir su ejemplo. –_Serás una gran exorcista siempre y cuando no olvides tus propios sentimientos. –_Sus frases rebotan en su mente y sirven de azimut para guiar el curso de sus acciones. Le dedica otra mirada de admiración mientras Lena apoya los pies sobre el suelo y adopta pose de lucha.

-¿Lista para una última ronda? –Pregunta con su voz tranquila.

-¡Si! –Responde la niña. -¡INOCENCIA… DIANAS ESTELARES!! -Grita mientras las dianas flotantes giran a mayor velocidad, generando una ola de viento que mueve los cabellos de ambas. Al instante, Lenalee se desvanece por efecto de su velocidad, dejando atrás solo el sonido del aire desplazado por su movimiento. Anju planta los pies en el suelo y los aros de sus tobillos se desplazan hasta las palmas de sus manos, desde donde la chica los lanza como discos voladores que comienzan a volar en todas direcciones tratando de darle a su invisible maestra mientras los ojos de la joven aprendiz siguen los movimientos de sus armas.

-Aún es muy difícil… -Dice con esfuerzo, tratando de enfocar la mirada, buscando seguir concentrada en mover los discos, los cuales trazan giros circulares alrededor del perímetro, pero sin efecto alguno. En ese instante, Lena aparece frente a ella y le sopla en la nariz, sonriéndole, y a la vez haciéndola perder la concentración, causando que los discos giratorios pierdan el sentido de la dirección, volando a estrellarse el uno contra el suelo y el otro contra una piedra, partiéndola por la mitad.

-Atrapada. –Le susurra la general, tranquilizándose.

-¡Maestra! –Se queja la niña, sorprendida y avergonzada, cayendo con lasa piernas de lado frente a ella, con los anteojos mal acomodados. Lenalee pasa de su modo severo al amable y le sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Te has ganado un helado, ¿vamos? –Le dice afable. Su gesto de inmediato convence a la niña, quien contesta animada.

-¡Si, maestra! –Se levanta y asiente con la energía de su desbordante entusiasmo, siguiendo a Lenalee por atrás, quien activa sus botas celestiales para volver al edificio de la Orden, haciendo lo mismo ella al devolver sus discos a sus tobillos, generando las ondas de viento que le permiten salir volando detrás de ella. –Helado… -Babea al pensar en el sabor del barquillo de chocolate.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi está sentado junto a la pequeña pelirroja en una banca de la estación de trenes, habiendo comprado ya los boletos para el tren que ha de conducirlos de vuelta a la sede de la Orden Oscura luego de tantos años de ausencia. El Bookman mira los boletos con nostalgia, suspirando mientras imagina como están las cosas luego de tanto tiempo, recordando con tristeza la razón de su partida, pero encontrando su mirada con la de la pequeña que ahora lo acompaña, habiendo encontrado en su existencia el consuelo necesario para seguir adelante, una paz que ni siquiera Benji fue capaz de darle en su momento. Contempla a la hermosa niña, tan igual a como era ella que es como si viera a la Maus de sus recuerdos revivida frente a él.

-¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Le pregunta cariñoso. La niña lo mira y asiente tímidamente.

-Si, papá, gracias. –Responde con voz suave. Lavi sonríe, le pone la mano en la cabeza y le alborota un poco el cabello, divertido. La niña recibe la caricia sonriendo, emocionada por ser dueña del cariño de su padre luego de no haber tenido absolutamente nada en la vida. Los recuerdos anteriores a su estancia con Lavi son difusos y vagos, poblando sus visiones únicamente la imagen de una mujer castaña que la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-_Es ella…_ -Dijo la voz. La niña entonces levanta la mirada y ve la ancha espalda de su papá que está de frente al dependiente del quiosco de bebidas, sonriendo emocionada de estar con él. Lavi, por su parte, no puede evitar la sonrisa que otrora mostrara en todo momento, y que recuperó al momento de encontrarla.

-_Ella es tu hija, Lavi. Es todo lo que debes saber._ –Le dijo la mujer castaña, entregándosela en los brazos hace algunos años, recibiéndola sorprendido.

-_Pero… ¿Cómo?_

-_Que te baste saber que eres todo lo que ella tiene… no desperdicies esta oportunidad._ –Le dijo ella con dolor, desviando tristemente la mirada al entregarle la niña. Lavi asintió y marchó con ella, comenzando su viaje juntos desde ese momento. Ahora ha llegado el momento de volver a la Orden y enfrentar los desafíos que la decisión de tomarla bajo su protección trajo consigo.

-Aquí tiene, señor. –Le dice el dependiente, entregándole las bebidas.

-Gracias. –Responde él, entregando el dinero y tomando los recipientes, caminando felizmente de vuelta a la banca donde lo espera su pequeña pelirroja. –Maus, te compré un jugo de tomate, que se que te gusta tanto… -Le dice feliz, pero su mirada al instante se enfría y se cambia por una severa, lanzando las bebidas a un lado y empuñando su martillo del juicio entre las manos, haciéndolo crecer hasta el tamaño de un arma de combate, amenazando a las dos figuras que súbitamente están junto a su hija. -¡¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?!! –Pregunta furioso, casi gruñendo. Junto a la pequeña Maus está de pie Tykki, acompañado de la niña de vestido elegante, que tiene sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz de mariposa.

-Vaya, vaya, que miedo me das… -Calma levantando las manos y haciendo gesto de tranquilizarse. –No hace falta que te pongas violento, exorcista.

-¡¡No digas tonterías!! –Responde Lavi, furioso. La gente que los rodea sea da cuenta de la escena y salen corriendo entre gritos y miedo, dejándolos solos en un instante. Maus mira hacia todos lados, asustada por la actitud de la gente, nerviosa por tener tan cerca de ella la mariposa de la muerte que brota de la mano del recién llegado. -¡¡Déjala en paz!! –Grita de nuevo el Bookman, cuyo rostro se graba en los ojos morado metálico de la niña del antifaz que acompaña al Noé.

-_Ese hombre… -_Piensa al verlo. –_Está furioso por solo ver al tío Tykki cerca de esta niña…_

-Princesa, te enseñaré lo divertido que es jugar con los exorcistas. –Le indica Tykki, sonriendo mientras aumenta el tamaño de las mariposas de sus manos, convirtiéndolas en energía.

-Estoy ansiosa por verlo, tío Tykki. –Responde con su voz dulce y educada. Al contestarle, su voz resuena en los oídos del Noé, haciéndolo recordar por un instante al ángel de cabello blanco que se involucró con él antes de encontrarla.

-_Magdalena…_ -Piensa mientras mira de reojo a Allena, quien por un segundo le recuerda a ella. Luego mira de nuevo a Lavi, sonríe y se lanza contra él, con los brazos inundados de poder, estrellando su mano derecha contra el martillo, el cuál el exorcista interpone para frenar su ataque.

-¡¡Papá!! –Grita Maus, nerviosa, pero Allena extiende la palma de su mano y niega amablemente con la cabeza. Los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja tiemblan ante la figura sombría y triste de la niña que tiene al frente, distrayéndose de nuevo al oír el sonido de otro choque entre los poderes de Tykki y Lavi.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! –Gritan los dos, pero Lavi es capaz de frenar todos los golpes del Noé del Placer, sin darle tiempo de replegarse, aprovechando que logra detener uno de sus golpes con la mano derecha para extender el martillo contra su estómago, mandándolo a volar a estrellarse contra una columna de la estación, pero Tykki usa su habilidad de manipulación de la Creación y atraviesa la estructura como si nada. Allena lo observa con ojos preocupados, aventurándose a dar un paso hacia delante, pero es frenada por una mirada severa de su tío, como si le dijese con ella que no interfiera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes dar? ¡¡Si es así más te hubiera valido enviar a un akuma, Tykki Mikk!! –Lo reta Lavi, superior, activando su inocencia nivel Celestial y golpeando con su martillo el sello del rayo, lanzándole un impacto eléctrico directo de frente hacia él, quien al verlo se da cuenta de que no podrá pararlo a tiempo, haciendo cara de atrapado, sin embargo, una barrera de inocencia se extiende frente al Noé, difuminando el impacto eléctrico a su alrededor, destruyendo parte del piso de la estación, pero sin dañar un solo cabello del Noé. Tanto Maus como Lavi hacen cara de sorpresa cuando ven que ha sido la niña que acompaña a Tykki quien, con un movimiento de su mano, ha extendido el campo de energía para salvarlo.

-Eso fue… ¿inocencia? –Profiere el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Tykki hace un gesto de alivio por estar salvado, pero luego se cambia por desaprobación ante la manifestación del poder de Allena, sin embargo, no la regaña aún.

-No permitiré que dañes al tío Tykki. Te mataré si lo intentas, exorcista. –Lo amenaza la niña, determinada. El Bookman aún no termina de asimilar lo que su ojo registra, al mismo tiempo que Allena camina con su ritmo infantil y elegante hasta tomar la mano de Tykki, quien se pone de pié y le pone la mano en la mejilla, a lo que ella responde acariciándose contra su palma.

-¡¡Papá!! –Grita Maus, que viene corriendo a su lado. Lavi se inclina y la abraza con un brazo mientras con el otro sigue preparado para defenderse del posible contraataque del Noé, quien sin embargo no parece dispuesto a seguir luchando.

-Parece ser que no es el momento ni el lugar para enfrentarnos, Bookman. –Le dice Tykki, sacando un cigarro de su bolsa y llevándoselo a la boca. –Ya será en otra ocasión, cuando podamos divertirnos más. –Enciende el cigarro con su encendedor, le tiende la mano a Allena, quien la toma con la suya, y se disponen a irse a través de una puerta de dimensión que aparece tras ellos.

-¡¡¡Espera!!! –Le grita de nuevo Lavi. –Esa niña… -Sus ojos no pueden evitar compararla con la hija de Allen, pero se niega a aceptar que algo así sea posible.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, Bookman. –Contesta Tykki, cuya mirada se fija ahora en la niña que acompaña a Lavi. –Pero parece que tú tienes tus propios problemas en el mismo rubro.

-¡¡Tío Tykki!! –Lo interrumpe Allena, abrazándolo. Tykki suspira y la toma entre sus brazos, poniéndose de pie y dándole una última mirada a Lavi mientras la carga. –Vámonos ya, no me gusta este lugar…

-Lo se, lo siento, mi princesa. –Le dice con voz suave. Le giña un ojo a Lavi y desaparecen por la puerta, la cual se desvanece al cerrarse. Lavi se queda inmóvil por unos momentos, hasta que por fin se relaja, notando por fin que Maus aún sigue llorando, nerviosa.

-Papá… -Le dice con los párpados inflamados. El Bookman se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y la abraza, aliviado de que se encuentre bien.

-Maus… -Le dice luego de besarle la mejilla y apretar su cabeza a un lado de la suya.

-El tren… -Le dice la niña entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa con el tren? –Le pregunta en tono amable.

-Si no subimos al tren tendrás que comprar más boletos… -Le dice mientras aspira por la nariz para no moquear. El tren acaba de llegar a la estación justo detrás de ellos, y a Lavi le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Si, es verdad… no queremos gastar más de la cuenta… además debemos llegar a la Orden lo mas rápido posible… -Mira a su hija, que de nuevo lo está abrazando emotiva. –_En verdad te pareces a ella…_ -Piensa mientras la contempla. Luego levanta la mirada y piensa de nuevo en la niña que fue capaz de parar un ataque de nivel celestial con un movimiento de mano, y lo que es más intrigante para él, que haya sido usando lo que pareció ser inocencia. -_¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda viene caminando mostrando el porte altivo y elegante que solo él es capaz de adoptar; lleva su Mugen expuesta en la cintura, mientras su uniforme de rayas doradas brilla con el reflejo de las lámparas del pasillo de la Orden por el cual se dirige hacia la oficina de Komui luego de ser convocado por él. Va con la mirada baja mientras recuerda el incidente de la noche anterior, donde Stella irrumpió en su habitación luego de golpear a la puerta sin obtener otra respuesta más que un gemido de dolor.

-_¿Yuu?_ –Escuchó mientras luchaba por calmar el dolor producido por el paso de su sangre por los pulmones.

-_Estoy bien… vete…_

_-¿Yuu? ¿Seguro que…?_

_-¡¡Te dije que te vayas!! –_Le gritó, incapaz de ocultar su dolor; sin embargo, Stella pudo ver a través de sus palabras y oportunamente entró en su habitación para ayudarlo.

-_¡¡¿Y crees que de verdad voy a irme?!!!_ –Le contestó mientras se apresuraba a atenderlo.

-_De nuevo… _-Sus ojos parecen decepcionados mientras piensa en esas escenas. –_No hago nada más que hacerla sufrir…_ -Aprieta el puño mientras piensa en el amable rostro de su Stella, siempre preocupada por él. En ese instante retoma la atención en el camino que sigue y ve a Stella frente a él, que tiene una mano hecha puño sobre el pecho mientras la otra la tiene extendida a un lado del cuerpo, mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

-Yuu… -Le dice con voz tímida, exploratoria, pero con un tono de confianza imperceptible para cualquiera que no sean ellos. -¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele? –Le pregunta preocupada. –La marca… -Dice mirando a la zona del pecho de Kanda cuya piel está marcada por el sello, pero que ahora cubre la ropa de exorcista. La mujer se aproxima a él e intenta tocarlo, sin embargo, él intercepta su mano y con el dorso de su palma impide el contacto con su pecho. Los ojos de ella se clavan en los suyos, buscando el aviso de que en realidad se encuentra bien; el espadachín se da cuenta del gesto e intenta fingir esa expresión, fallando vilmente, mostrando una cara seria que finge muy malamente ser accesible. A Stella le salen ojos de raya y punto al verlo. –Eres el peor mentiroso que conozco… incluso me quitas a mi la corona. –Dice con voz baja y sarcástica. A Kanda le sale una vena en la frente y pasa de lado a Stella, la cual se apresura a tomarlo de la mano antes de que se vaya.

-Estoy bien. –Le dice sin mirarla. Stella fija sus ojos en la mano fuerte de él, la cual tiene sujeta con sus dos palmas pálidas, físicamente insuficientes para parar a alguien como él, pero aún así capaces de hacerlo.

-Yo te amo, Yuu. –Le confiesa contrayendo un poco los hombros, con la mirada oscurecida por el cepillo de su cabello. –Elegí amarte, y soy muy feliz haciéndolo… se que para ti es difícil mostrar tus sentimientos, y es una parte de ti que acepto… pero… a veces quisiera que por lo menos me digas cuando te duele… porque se que lo hace… y también se que tú nunca aceptarías mostrar ese dolor… pero por lo menos podrías ser honesto conmigo, ¿no lo crees? –Le dice con voz entrecortada. Kanda la escucha en silencio sin voltear a verla. –Solo te recuerdo que ya estoy adentro, Yuu Kanda. Ahora ya no hay forma de que me dejes afuera, así que no actúes como si en verdad pudieras hacerlo. –Su voz pasa a ser más decidida mientras una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

-… Gracias por cuidar de mí anoche. –Responde finalmente, sorprendiéndola. Abre los ojos de nuevo y levanta su mirada hacia la ancha espalda del espadachín al que aún le sigue sujetando la mano. –Todavía me duele un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar… no vale la pena preocuparse por una estupidez como esta, Stella.

-… Si… -La pelinegra se conmueve ante sus palabras, dejando caer otra lágrima más. –Pero como tú dijiste, soy tan tonta como tú, así que no puedo evitar preocuparme por esas estupideces… -Sonríe aliviada. Esas expresiones en él siempre son un buen indicador.

-¡Che! –Mueve la cara hacia un lado y luego finalmente vuelve el rostro para verla, incapaz de no sorprenderse al ver el pálido rostro de su compañera mojado por las dos lágrimas que rodaron de sus ojos, por sus mejillas, hasta su barbilla. Sin mostrarse suave un momento, saca su pañuelo de su bolsa y mueve la mano hasta la cara de ella, limpiando cuidadosamente el líquido salado que las mancha. –No… -Desvía los ojos, pero luego vuelve a enfocarlos para no perder el ritmo. –No hacía falta que lloraras… -Su voz esforzándose por encontrar el tono adecuado, sin lograrlo, él no está hecho para esas cosas.

-Ya lo se, pero se me hizo un buen detalle… -Le sonríe mientras siente la tímida caricia de la mano del espadachín en sus mejillas mientras éste remueve sus lágrimas, reemplazándolas por la sonrisa que ahora muestra. -¿Estás bien?

-Un poco mejor. –Contesta mientras le deja el pañuelo entre las manos. –Pero hablemos de eso luego, Komui quiere vernos para una misión.

-De acuerdo. Es verdad, justo a eso venía también. –Se muestra contenta. –Eso quiere decir que tendremos una misión juntos, ¿no? –Le dice emocionada. Kanda se sonroja al verla sonreír así, así que vuelve a desviar la cara.

-Seguramente.

-Moo… ¿hasta cuando dejarás de actuar así? Parece como si tuviéramos quince años… -Su expresión ahora es inquieta, acercando su rostro al suyo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, apretando en una de sus manos el pañuelo que acaba de dejarle.

-Cállate, y vamos con Komui. –Le dice levantando la cara y adelantándose hacia la oficina.

-¡Espérame, Yuu! –Le dice de nuevo en su tono esperanzado. Corre hasta alcanzarlo y luego los dos siguen caminando el uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Es la habitación de entrenamiento interna de la Orden. En ella está de pie el chico de cabello negro y ojos morados, vestido con un traje de entrenamiento del mismo color de su cabello, nervioso, tratando de controlar su respiración y mirando discretamente en todas direcciones, tratando de adivinar lo que pasará con él de ahora en adelante. Desde que llegó le explicaron todo lo básico respecto a su estancia en este lugar, y sabe que está pronto a comenzar su entrenamiento con aquel héroe que lo salvó del mar de llamas y muerte que iba a consumir su vida, y no deja de sentirse impaciente al respecto.

-_Estoy por comenzar el entrenamiento…_ -Piensa para sí. –_Me convertiré en un exorcista, justo como él… _-Ve un flash de Allen de espaldas enfrentándose a los akumas en ese momento; luego de eso, recuerda la noche anterior y su conversación con Allana, la chica rara a quien le gusta el chocolate y el sudor. Su recuerdo lo obliga forzosamente a mostrar una sonrisa pequeña. –_Ella… Allana… _-La ve sonriendo mientras compartían el chocolate en su cama. _–Ella es la hija del exorcista…_ -Su expresión muestra un respeto casi solemne por ella al solo caer en cuenta de ese detalle. En ese momento levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Allen, que ha entrado a la habitación y lo saluda con la mano.

-¿Empezamos ya, Joshua? –Propone Walker, tranquilo. El chico lo ve y su expresión se endurece.

-¡Si!

* * *

Arca negra

Road está leyendo el periódico sentada en un sofá en la habitación de los teléfonos, entretenida leyendo los anuncios fúnebres con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Veamos… podríamos hacerle una visita a este, y también a este… -Señala con una pluma, encerrando en círculos los nombres de las próximas víctimas. En ese momento su diversión se interrumpe al ver materializarse su puerta dimensional frente a ella, la cual se abre y de la cual salen Tykki y Allena, esta última viene ayudando a caminar a su Noé favorito, que viene herido del brazo. -¿Tykki? ¿Allena-chan? –Profiere la Noé de los sueños.

-Hola, Road… -Saluda Tykki forzando una sonrisa a través del dolor. –Me parece que soy peor maestro de lo que pensaba. –Dice avergonzado mientras vuelve a ver a Allena, que niega con la cabeza y asiente con complicidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Tykki-sama! –Insiste ella, que luego vuelve su cara hacia Road. –Road-chan, Tykki-sama iba a enseñarme a luchar contra un exorcista, pero se descuidó por estar conmigo y… -Se detiene y parece recordar algo doloroso. –Ese exorcista lo hirió…

-Es por eso que te digo que ya estoy bien, princesa. –Insiste Tykki mostrándole su brazo levantado. -¿Ves? –Lo levanta un poco más, pero algo le truena y hace cara de dolor.

-¡Tykki-sama! –Lo llama preocupada, apresurándose a abrazarlo por la cintura. Road levanta una ceja y le dedica una mirada que podría pasar por una mirada celosa, pero no profundiza más.

-¿Desde cuando eres "Tykki-sama"? –Le pregunta la peliazul.

-Desde que nuestra princesa lo decidió así. –Responde mientras le acaricia la barbilla a Allena, que no puede deshacerse de su preocupación por él, pero lo mira con expresión tranquila. Road no se deshace de su expresión desconfiada.

-Quiero que te cures. –Insiste la niña. El Noé del placer asiente y separa su mano de su rostro.

-Iré a eso ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte ese vestido por uno limpio, Allena? Tienes muchos que te dimos en tu cumpleaños y que están muy lindos, además ese ya se manchó de sangre. –La insta él. Allena se mira el vestido y comprueba que algunas manchas de sangre de Noé han salpicado su ropa.

-… Como tú digas, Tykki-sama. –Le dice obediente.

-Dame un último abrazo, así ya no me dolerá tanto. –Le dice agachándose junto a ella. Allena no pierde un momento para cumplir la petición de su querido Noé, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando los ojos mientras lo abraza con fuerza.

-Dense prisa o a Tykki se le va a caer el brazo. –Los interrumpe Road, que está con los brazos cruzados, contando el tiempo con zapateos continuos. Ambos vuelven a verla y asienten. La niña peliblanca entonces sale corriendo en dirección a su habitación en el Arca para cambiarse, dejando a los dos Noés solos en la habitación.

-Te lo dije, Tykki. Allen Walker y sus amigos se han vuelto cada vez más fuertes. Si queremos ser oponentes para ellos, no hay otra opción que remover los sellos de límite. A estas alturas ya deberías ser capaz de controlarlo. –Propone seria. Tykki la escucha como si ya hubiera visto venir esas palabras, pero no la mira.

-El día de hoy fue Allena quien me salvó usando su inocencia para detener el ataque de ese exorcista Bookman. –Le cuenta mientras comienza a caminar a través de la habitación. –Es ella quien cada día se vuelve más fuerte, así como es ella quien está dispuesta a luchar en contra de los exorcistas en el momento en que se lo pidamos.

-¿Y planeas pedírselo? –Contraataca Road, suspicaz.

-Tal vez. –Contesta con voz seca.

-Hmm… -Profiere la Noé mientras comienza a dar pasos más grandes, con las manos detrás de la espalda. –Claro que lo harás.

-Road…

-Dejemos que siga acompañándonos a nuestros paseos. –Propone planificadora. –Mientras tanto, los nuevos regalos que vienen del huevo ya están listos, y tienen un gran número cinco en sus espaldas. –Le anuncia con emoción. Tykki se para en seco al oír el número de su nueva arma.

-Pero eso quiere decir… -Profiere él. Al hablar y caminar, finalmente han llegado hasta el otro lado del salón, donde Road abre otra puerta y se encuentra con un grupo de sombras de aspecto humano, cuyos ojos brillan en la oscuridad.

-Es hora de jugar…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Allen está parado de frente a Joshua en el salón vacío, mirándolo a los ojos, mirada que el chico resiste sin mostrar una sola vacilación, listo para cualquier cosa que su maestro le lance.

-_Por fin seré un exorcista… -_Piensa serio, recordando de nuevo el infierno de llamas del cual fue salvado, evocando ahora un recuerdo más anterior, de una mujer de cabello blanco cuya imagen difusa ve, como si lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Se sacude la cabeza y mira de nuevo a Allen.

-Joshua. –Lo llama su maestro, con voz seria.

-¡Si! –Contesta él, casi marcial.

-Tú, igual que la mayoría de nosotros, tiene un pasado que lo ha arrastrado a llegar hasta aquí, a convertirte en exorcista. –Le dice sabiendo que puede estar diciendo palabras hirientes. –Pero antes de seguir, quiero que me digas cuál es la razón que te tiene aquí ahora. –Lo señala con la mano. -¿Es acaso el saber que eres compatible? ¿Deseo de venganza? ¿Abandono de ti mismo? Necesito una respuesta. –Su rostro permanece impasible. Lenalee viene junto con Anju, luego de entrenar, y se asoman por el barandal del segundo piso que deja ver el campo de entrenamiento.

-Allen… -Profiere su esposa. La discípula de la General Walker se mete su helado a la boca y se abraza de los barrotes mientras ve al chico que sigue parado frente al General Walker, interesada en él.

-Es un chico muy serio… ¿El es el nuevo, maestra?

-Si, lo es. Allen está muy interesado en él. –Le explica sin despegar la mirada de la escena protagonizada por Allen y Joshua. Este último ha bajado la cabeza y aprieta los puños mientras parece reflexionar en las palabras de su maestro.

-¿Y bien? –Insiste Allen.

-Yo solo quiero… salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible… -Al pronunciar esas palabras, Allen se ve a si mismo en él diciendo la misma declaración cuando tenía su edad. Lenalee percibe la aprobación y sonríe.

-Después de todo si es el apropiado. –Dice su esposa en un susurro. Allen muestra finalmente una sonrisa y levanta un poco el mentón, mirándolo con invitación.

-Me parece una buena razón como punto de partida. –Da un suspiro. –Pero recuerda, Joshua. Esa es la razón que te mueve ahora, sin embargo, llegará el momento en el que descubras tu verdadera razón para luchar. Cuando eso pase, darás todo por esa razón, y seguirás el camino que ella trace para ti, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, si eso es lo que has decidido, entonces te enseñaré a salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

-Si, maestro. –Contesta el chico, comprometido.

-Si es así, comencemos de una vez, Joshua.

-¡Si! –Dice el chico, esperando el primer movimiento fantástico de su maestro. Sin embargo, Allen se da la vuelta y se va a sentar a una silla plegable, como de director de cine, que está puesta cerca de una de las paredes. -¿Are?

-¿Qué esperas, discípulo? ¡Tráeme una limonada! –Le dice con una expresión copiada de su propio maestro, sintiendo en ese momento una ola de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo. –_Así que esto se siente ser el maestro… jejejejeje…_ -Sus ojos brillan mientras pone su sonrisa malvada y le salen los cuernos en la cabeza.

-¿Una… limonada? –Pregunta Joshua, no muy seguro de haber entendido.

-Quiero que me la traigas caminando de manos desde la cafetería hasta acá. –Le señala serio de nuevo. –Eso te dará equilibrio y facilitará luego que puedas activar tu inocencia con un mayor grado de sincronización.

-_Si, claro…_ -Piensa Lenalee, incapaz de contener una risita.

-¡¡Como usted diga, maestro!! ¡¡voy ahora mismo!! –Sale corriendo como si de esa limonada dependiera el destino del universo. Allen lo ver irse, luego saca un abanico y comienza darse aire, bromeando para si. Sin embargo, recuerda las palabras que acaba de decirle, comparándolo de nuevo consigo mismo.

-Solo quiero proteger al mayor número de gente posible. –Escucha su voz mezclada con la de él y mira hacia el cielo.

-Después tendremos que entrenar en serio…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Miranda está junto con Allana en la azotea de la Orden. El viento mueve suavemente los cabellos de ambas mientras la niña peliblanca está parada sobre un cubo de ladrillo, siendo observada por la castaña.

-Hazlo de nuevo, Allana-chan.

-Si. –Contesta ella. Cierra los ojos y mueve sus manos una cerca de la otra, como si sujetara una pelota invisible. De en medio de ellas brota un punto de luz que comienza a brillar, formando una burbuja de color celeste y blanco a su alrededor, que comienza a expandirse hasta cubrirla por completo. Miranda observa el entrenamiento de la niña sin poder evitar volver a ver constantemente a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entre. Hace algunos meses, como ni Allen ni Lenalee le daban permiso de entrenar todavía, Allana preguntó a todos sus tíos para que le enseñaran los principios del uso de la inocencia. Los que estuvieron de acuerdo fueron Kanda y Miranda, esta última sería la encargada de enseñarle a mantener una activación por el mayor tiempo posible, así como a controlar el flujo de energía entre su cuerpo y su poder, mientras que el espadachín le enseñaría a pelear, habiéndole pasado la tarea a Kaori con el pretexto de matarla por accidente si llegaba a emocionarse peleando.

-Tu poder está fluyendo muy bien, Allana-chan, trata de darle forma estable y luego visualiza la forma que debería tener. –La instruye la castaña.

-Si. –Contesta la niña, sin abrir los ojos. La esfera de inocencia comienza a parecerse a una burbuja lisa, sin ninguna interferencia.

-Eso es, muy bien. Ya puedes dominar el control sobre la energía de tu inocencia; pero ahora debes tratar de darle forma. –Insiste su instructora. –_Si Komui o Allen, o Lenalee-chan se enteran de esto, no quiero pensar en lo que me harán…_

-No te harán nada, tía Miranda. –La tranquiliza Allana.

-¿Eh? Oh, si, olvidaba que a veces puedes hacer eso… -Se rasca la cabeza mientras reflexiona. Allana se concentra más y ve en su interior a través de la oscuridad, pasando por figuras sin forma, manchas de luz y relámpagos sin sentido hasta llegar a ver la imagen de una persona con alas, pero sin rostro. La imagen se interrumpe cuando esa imagen se cambia por otra de un rostro igual al suyo, pero que no es ella. La visión la sobresalta y la hace perder la concentración.

-¡¡Aahhh!!! –Grita mientras su propio poder la empuja hacia atrás, cayendo en los brazos de su tía.

-¿Estás bien, Allana-chan? Creo que mejor lo dejamos por hoy.

-Si, estoy bien, tía Miranda… -Piensa en la niña que acaba de ver. –Esa niña…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Benji está en la biblioteca, leyendo su selección semanal de ocho libros de dos tomos cada uno, concentrado. En ese momento, Kaori entra por la puerta de la biblioteca y llega hasta él, apresurada.

-Oye, pequeño ratón. –Le dice un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita desconocida? –Contesta el pelirrojo, sarcástico. Kaori levanta una ceja y le da la espalda.

-Bueno, yo venía a decirte que hay algo interesante para ver en la entrada de la Orden, y supuse que estaría en tu interés ir a verlo, pero supongo que Onii-sama tiene razón, todos los Bookman son iguales.

-¿Algo interesante? Levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los destellantes ojos de la hermana de Kanda.

-Lavi ha vuelto. –Le dice pasando de emocionada a seria, sabedora de la situación de la familia Bookman. Ben se queda callado por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo.

-¿Estás segura, Bakaori? –Le pregunta de nuevo, sin prestarle atención al apodo Allenesco que solo él le dice.

-¡¿A quién diablos le dices Bakaori, ratón de biblioteca?! –Lo levanta por la camisa con una sola mano, halándolo hasta ella y respirándole como un toro sobre el rostro. Ben vuelve la mirada a un lado y se rasca la mejilla.

-Es que a veces crees ver cosas que no son, como cuando dijiste que Len y Allana se habían fugado de la Orden, cuando en realidad se habían ido de paseo con Stella solo para que la policía local la arrestara… -Le recuerda como si no le interesara. A Kaori le aparece una mejilla en la cabeza y lo suelta.

-Bueno, eso fue otra cosa. Tu papá ya regresó, pero…

-¿Pero?

-… Debes verlo por ti mismo. –Le dice sin moverse. Ben entrecierra los ojos y sale corriendo, dejándola a un lado a ella, que solo lo observa irse.

-Si fuera yo, no quisiera ver lo que estás a punto de ver, Ben…

Ben por su parte, sale corriendo con la cara seria, pero con cierta emoción en su interior al saber que su padre por fin está volviendo a casa luego de tanto tiempo. Da un salto desde el nivel del segundo piso hasta el primero, cayendo sobre ambos pies y avanzando hasta la entrada, alcanzando a ver a Komui, Stella y Kanda, que están de espaldas a él, viendo de frente a una persona que acaba de entrar por la entrada principal.

-¡Papá! –Profiere el chico, pero se queda parado en seco cuando ve que junto al padre que esperaba, viene una niña pelirroja que viene tomada de su mano. –_Una niña… _-Piensa tratando de entender a gran velocidad el significado de eso. _–Esa niña es…_

-Hola, hijo. –Lo saluda Lavi, nostálgico. Ben se queda parado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

(Continuará)

* * *

(Avance)

Los Generales finalmente se han reunido y empiezan una reunión estratégica. Mientras tanto, los chicos siguen su entrenamiento, conociéndose y enfrentando los desafíos de su nivel, mientras Allena decide luchar por Tykki, y vienen noticias del Vaticano que acelerarán las cosas ante una guerra mundial inminente…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

La reunión de los Generales

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

* * *

(Omake)

Están Allana y Miranda entrenando todavía en la azotea de la Orden.

-Esto se trata de que la tengas activada el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Si!

-Bueno, iré a hacer la comida de Len y regresaré, tu esfuérzate en seguir hasta que yo vuelva.

-¡Si, tía Miranda!

Miranda se va al nivel en el que vive. Hace la comida y cuando está por volver, se da cuenta de que no ha barrido la casa.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí…

Después de terminar de barrer, mira a Komui que está terminando unos informes, y se ve muy apresurado.

-Ya que estoy aquí… ¿quieres que te ayude? –Le dice acercándose a él. Horas después, han terminado y ve su cama, sonríe cansada. –Ya que estoy aquí… -Se acuesta y se duerme. De repente abre los ojos, sorprendida. –Creo que olvidé algo…

En el techo, Allana sigue con su inocencia activada, desvelada y mojada.

-Tía Miranda…. ¡¡¡tía Miranda…!!!

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

¡Tarán! Jejeje, este cap me gustó mucho como quedó, ya vamos introduciendo un poco más a los alumnos de cada uno, pero siempre junto a ellos. Allen por supuesto tiene un pequeño complejo de Cross, pero no será tan malvado como él, ¿o si? Ustedes digan, jeje… la alumna de Lena es del tipo que admira a su maestra, habrá algo de competencia con Joshua al respecto, pero eso viene con el tiempo…

Ohh, si, en otro orden, me gustaría invitarlas a ver los nuevos dibujos subidos a mi perfil, contribuciones de Sakura Zala, que dibujó a Allana y Allena; a Tsubaki-chan, que hizo unos dibujos de Allana y Joshua, Allena, Kaori y Kanda y Kaori; y emotion-9, que esta vez nos trae una Stella ángel, a Allana y a Allena. Son dibujos muy buenos, de verdad les agradezco su esfuerzo y me halaga su interés. Así que ahí están para que todos puedan verlos.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	4. La reunión de los Generales

4ª noche – **La reunión de los Generales**

Ben, seguido de Kaori, llegó hasta el salón de recepciones de la Orden, donde, luego de un viaje de varios años, finalmente está por reencontrarse con su padre, a quien encuentra saludando a Komui, a Stella y a Kanda, solo siendo capaz de distinguir el cuerpo de su padre entre las espaldas de éstos.

-¡Ben-kun, también tengo que decirte algo! –Insiste por última vez Kaori, pero es demasiado tarde, el joven Bookman se abre paso entre el supervisor y el General espadachín, enfrentando su mirada a la de su progenitor, quien al verlo hace una cara de sorpresa, que contrasta con la de él, llena de alegría, que se cambia por una confusión similar a la de Lavi al ver a la persona que está escondida detrás de las piernas de éste.

-Hola, hijo… –Profiere Lavi, sin estar seguro de saber exactamente qué decir. Los sentidos Bookman del chico de inmediato entran en acción, analizando a las dos figuras que tiene frente a él, encontrando semejanzas inmediatas entre la pequeña pelirroja y el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que aún lo acaricia en sus recuerdos amenos.

-Esta… esta niña es… -Trata de hablar, pero su cara se ha quedado congelada de sorpresa, tensando los músculos flexores de su mandíbula, impidiéndole articular sonidos coherentes, pasando de la confusión a la ira. -¿De qué se trata esto? –Profiere finalmente. -¿Quién es esta niña…? –Trata de preguntar calmado, sin embargo su estado es cada vez más alterado. Antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otra reacción, los brazos de Komui lo interceptan por la espalda, apretándolo fuerte contra él para contenerlo.

-Tranquilo, Ben, las explicaciones vendrán en su momento. –Le dice el supervisor, casi en un susurro. El terror de Benji al ver la cara de su madre en la niña que está junto a su padre, mezclado con el esfuerzo por mantener el control sobre sí mismo, provocan que en su mente se abra la puerta de los recuerdos de los últimos días que convivió con su madre.

-_Benji… ¡¡¡Benji!!! –Una mirada mal enfocada de Maus abriendo sus brazos hacia él, luego una de ella llamándolo._ -_¡¡Hijo!!!!_ –Otra de ella corriendo hacia él, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. _–Los niños nunca deben golpear a las niñas… ¿no es así, papá?_ –Le dijo a Lavi tomándolo del brazo mientras le explicaba a él. –_Benji… _ -Una última sonrisa hermosa de su madre lo atormenta, cambiándose por el rostro asustado de la niña que lo mira.

-Esto… no puede ser… -Espeta finalmente, cayendo de rodillas frente a la niña, cuya expresión ha cambiado del temor a la pena, caminando desde detrás de Lavi hasta donde se encuentra él, levantando su mano y tocando con ella su mejilla.

-Yo me llamo Maus… -Se presenta educada, su voz tenue y fuerte al mismo tiempo, justo como era la de aquella mujer. –Tú debes ser Ben… papá me ha hablado mucho de ti. –Le sonríe inclinando su cabeza a la izquierda. –Quería conocerte. –Le ella, ante lo cual, el rostro del joven se colorea del rojo de la ira, mirando desafiante a su padre.

-Mi obligación es darte la oportunidad de explicar esto, aunque no veo como. –Se quita la mano de la niña de su mejilla y se pone de pie, mirando furioso a Lavi, cuya mirada oscila entre la vergüenza y las ganas de explicar. –Imagino que tienes cosas que reportarle al supervisor Komui, así que te veré luego. Le diré al bisabuelo que ya regresaste. –Le dice sin dignarse a mirarlo de nuevo, ni a él ni a la niña, dándoles la espalda y alejándose a pasos largos, golpeando su hombro contra el de Stella por la prisa con la que se retira.

-Benji-kun… -Profiere la pelinegra tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Kanda atrapa su muñeca con su mano, mirándola y negando con la cabeza.

-Esta parte del asunto no nos concierne. –La disuade con voz firme. Stella le da una última mirada al furioso chico y asiente. Kanda entonces mira a su hermana, quien todavía está de pie cerca de la puerta; la chica asiente y sale corriendo detrás del heredero Bookman.

-¡Espera, ratón de biblioteca! –Le grita la peliazul mientras lo persigue. Kanda entonces voltea la mirada hacia Lavi, que aún sigue sin decir mayor cosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto, conejo?

-Lavi-san… -Lo secunda Stella. Komui permanece expectante a la respuesta del Bookman, cuya hija de nuevo lo toma de la mano, nerviosa por las miradas de los adultos que la rodean.

-Esta niña es mi hija. –Dice finalmente, serio. –Más importante que eso, traigo algunas noticias que debemos discutir de forma urgente, Komui. –No le hace caso ni a Kanda ni a Stella, mirando exclusivamente al supervisor.

-Lo imaginaba. –Asiente Lee. –Ahora que estás aquí, finalmente podremos celebrar una reunión con todos los generales; da tu reporte durante la reunión. –Le dice tratando de seguir la corriente impersonal que él le está marcando, pero no puede evitar mirar a la niña y sonreírle. –Imagino que lo que más quieres hacer ahora es descansar.

-Estaba por pedírtelo, ¿aún es mía mi recámara? –Le dice mientras Maus se trepa a él, quien la atrapa y la carga con su brazo, con ella abrazándolo por el cuello, todavía mirando recelosa a los dos generales que están cerca de ellos.

-Aún lo es. –Contesta Komui. -¿Quieres que preparemos una recámara para tu… hija? –Hesita un poco para terminar la pregunta. Maus se abraza todavía más fuerte Lavi, haciéndole un gesto de desaprobación a Komui, a quien le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-_¿No le agrado? Esa mirada… definitivamente se parece mucho a ella…_ -Recuerda a Maus haciéndole una mirada similar.

-No, todavía no. Ella dormirá conmigo en mi habitación; dudo que pueda adaptarse a estar por su cuenta luego de viajar tanto, ¿me equivoco? –Le pregunta a la niña en tono cariñoso. La pequeña se limita a esconder su cara en la de él, con su nariz entre su cabello.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –Pregunta Stella, tratando de romper el hielo. –Tu hija… -Dice en tono más débil, cerrando su mano en un puño. Lavi da un pequeño suspiro y se adelanta hacia Komui.

-Me iré a preparar para la reunión. –Le informa serio, ignorando a Stella, que se limita a mirarlo con ojos confundidos.

-Como tú digas. –Contesta el supervisor, mirándolo alejarse.

-Conejo… -Profiere Kanda, igual de desconcertado, pero sin dejarlo ver de forma tan obvia como Stella, quien luce muy preocupada por la nueva actitud del recién llegado compañero.

-Solo debemos darle tiempo. –Comenta Komui, mirando hacia la puerta. –La vida de Lavi ha sido muy difícil en estos últimos años, y además… -Baja la mirada y recuerda la mirada dura que le hizo el Bookman a Allen y compañía la última vez que estuvo con ellos, todavía culpando a Walker de la muerte de su esposa, y a sus amigos por ponerse del lado del exorcista peliblanco.

-Es verdad. –Admite Stella. –Tenía la esperanza de que su actitud hubiera cambiado luego de este tiempo, pero…

-No, es algo diferente a eso. –Interrumpe Kanda. –El Conejo está ocultando algo. –Informa con el rostro hermético. Stella lo mira y asiente, percibiendo lo que Kanda quiere transmitir. Komui los observa incrédulo y levanta los hombros.

-Bueno, sabremos lo que viene a contarnos a la hora de la reunión. –Se mete las manos a las bolsas del traje y comienza a caminar. –Por favor, avísenle al general Walker de la reunión.

-¿A cuál General Walker? ¿Allen o Lenalee? –Pregunta Stella, bromeando un poco. A Kanda y a Komui les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-A ambos, por favor…

-¡Entendido! –Levanta la mano, casi gritando. Kanda se mete el dedo chico en el oído, girándolo mientras hace un gesto de molestia, mientras Komui la ignora y se dirige a preparar todo para la reunión.

-_Kanda-kun tiene razón. Lavi definitivamente está ocultando algo… esa niña… ¿será posible que…?_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Joshua viene todo agotado luego de la sesión de entrenamiento con Allen, llevando una toalla colgada del cuello. Llega hasta el área de los grifos, abre uno y mete la cabeza bajo el torrente de agua, dejando que ésta refresque su caliente rostro, apretando los párpados al sentir el agua deslizarse desde su cabello hasta su rostro, y de éste caer hacia la base del grifo, por donde se va en el tragante.

-Uff… -Profiere luego de un momento, saca la cara y se seca con la toalla que traía alrededor del cuello, alborotándose el cabello al hacerlo. Luego de un momento de fricción con ambas manos, respira hondo y suspira dejando la toalla a un lado, donde unas manos pálidas la reciben. –Muchas gracias. –Responde el chico al gesto, sorprendiéndose al instante y regresando la mirada hacia la persona que está junto a él, encontrando a Allana, que sostiene la prenda con ambas manos, mirándolo sonriente.

-Hola, Joshua.

-¡Allana-san! –Se sonroja y retrocede un paso, topando la espalda contra la base del grifo, mirándola rodeada de burbujitas rosas y amarillas, brillante. Su sonrisa sincera y su cabello corto es algo que por alguna razón le resulta imposible dejar de mirar.

-Moo, no es Allana-san, es solo Allana. –Lo corrige mientras cuelga la toalla en una percha. -¿Cómo te fue con mi papá? El siempre es muy amable y bueno con toda la gente, de seguro pasaste un buen rato con él. –Le dice mientras vuelve hacia él, lo toma de la mano y comienza a halarlo hacia la cafetería. -¿Tienes hambre? Yo si, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería a comer con los demás chicos?

-_Me parece que vamos a ir responda lo que responda… _-Piensa mientras ve su mano sujeta por la de ella, un poco nervioso. –Ehh… si, está bien, Allana.

-El tío Kanda siempre le dice a mi papá que es demasiado blando para todo, pero a mi me gusta que sea de esa forma.

-_¿¡Blando!?_ –Piensa aterrado. –_Como será entonces el entrenamiento del General Kanda…_ -El terror se apodera de su cara, pero cuando Allana vuelve a verlo, le muestra de nuevo otra sonrisa. –Pues a lo mejor me falta ganar condición física… -Le dice buscando suavizar lo más posible su experiencia. –Aunque debo admitir que… me siento muy bien siendo su alumno… que quiera enseñarme… -Mira su mano suelta, haciéndola puño y mirándola emocionado. Allana detecta el cambio en su expresión y sonríe contenta.

-Me alegro por ti, Joshua.

-Si. –Contesta él. Al instante siguiente han llegado a la cafetería, donde ven a un agotado Krory comiendo sus alimentos rodeado de Len Lee, Anju Pramine y Sarah Stewart, una chica rubia, con el cabello largo en una cola de caballo, de ojos celestes y expresión seria, comiendo en silencio sin hacerle caso a Anju, que trata de ocultarse detrás de Len, quien hace una cara de impaciencia mientras trata de clavar el tenedor en una salchicha, pero no puede porque la pelinaranja le mueve el brazo constantemente. Krory suspira y sigue comiendo.

-Vamos con los chicos. –Invita Allana a Joshua, quien de repente luce inseguro.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea, Allana. Ellos son tus amigos, ¿por qué no tú…?

-¡Vamos! –Lo hala fuerte, impidiéndole terminar. Anju hace cara de terror y se esconde todavía más atrás de Len.

-¡¡Oye, mi comida!! –Se queja el chico mientras su plato y su vaso tiemblan por el movimiento.

-¡¡Ahí vienen!! ¡¡Allana lo está trayendo hacia acá!! –Sacude nerviosa al hijo de Komui, quien no cambia de cara.

-¿Y qué? Solo se trata de un accomodattor más. –Comenta Sarah, sin siquiera volver la mirada de su comida. –No tiene nada especial, ni es tampoco diferente a ninguno de nosotros.

-No puedo creer que una niña tan fría como tú esté entrenando con Stella-chin… -Le contesta Anju sacándole la lengua.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti; me parece increíble que alguien con la gracia y el poder de la General Walker malgaste su tiempo en entrenar a alguien como tú, señorita del _frisbee_. –Enfatiza en la última palabra.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Intenta pararse para írsele encima, pero nota la cercanía de Joshua y retrocede de nuevo hacia la espalda del hijo del supervisor.

-Ya llegó Allana. –Avisa Len con voz desinteresada.

-¡Hola, chicos! –Saluda Allana, contenta, casi arrastrando a Joshua tras ella, quien aún no se ve muy convencido de socializar con los demás. –Buenas tardes, tío Krory. –Le dice también al vampiro.

-Ah, hola, Allana-chan… -Deja caer la cabeza hacia delante, desanimado. –Estos días todos han estado muy ocupados con sus alumnos… pero yo todavía no tengo ninguno… -Mira a Joshua. –Incluso Allen, del que se decía que jamás tomaría a uno, ya tiene…

-Sip, de hecho, venía a presentarlo. Chicos, el es Joshua. –Hace un ademán presentándolo. –Joshua, ellos son Len, Anju, Sarah y uno de mis tíos, el exorcista Krory Arystar.

-… ¿Es un vampiro? –Pregunta mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Algo así, pero no te preocupes, solo chupa sangre de akumas. –Le explica haciendo con la mano un gesto de relajación. Joshua asiente con reserva y se sienta junto a ella en la mesa. Puede notar la mirada interesada de la alumna de Lenalee, la empática de Len, y una total falta de interés por parte de la discípula de Stella.

-Mucho gusto… me llamo Joshua. –Dice con las manos juntas, bajando la mirada.

-Es increíble que alguien totalmente nuevo haya sido tomado como alumno por el gran Allen Walker. –Comenta Sarah, debes ser realmente habilidoso en el uso de tu inocencia, Joshua-kun.

-_Sarah tenía que ser…_ -Anju le dedica una mirada furiosa, que esta aparentemente ni siquiera nota.

-Bueno, de hecho, aún estoy aprendiendo a materializarla… -Explica llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-_Eso, eso Joshua-kun… _-Lo mira con cara de que le gustó mucho. Allana ha vuelto con la comida de ambos y le pasa su plato a él, ante lo que Anju hace cara de descontento de nuevo.- _Si, claro, está con Allana…_ -Apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo, con el codo sobre la mesa.

-¿Y de donde vienes, Joshua? –Le pregunta Len, solo por hacer conversación. El chico pelinegro luce un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, bajando la cara de nuevo.

-Joshua tuvo una mala experiencia… tal vez quiera hablar de eso luego, pero no ahora. –Disuade Allana, preocupada por él.

-Ya veo, lo siento. –Responde el hijo de Miranda.

-No, está bien, perdón… -Contesta él, apenado.

-No hay nada de qué disculparte, yo entiendo también lo que es sufrir… -Le dice Anju, empática.- Pero ya estás aquí, y todos los maestros son los mejores que puede haber en todo el mundo, ¿no es así, Allana-chan?

-Cierto, Anju-chan. –Contesta sintiéndose apoyada por su amiga. Sarah eleva los ojos hacia arriba y sigue comiendo.

-¿Se enteraron? –Comenta Len. –Dicen que pronto el general Kanda irá a una misión, y es posible que lleve a un alumno con él. –Les dice casi en secreto, bajando la voz.

-¿¡Es en serio, Len-kun!? –Pregunta Anju, interesada. Allana hace un gesto de incomodidad ante el tema, mirando a Joshua, que de hecho luce tan interesado como Anju.

-Pues no le deseo a nadie un viaje en solitario con él. –Interviene Krory. –El hombre soba puede tener muy mal temperamento. –De repente sonríe, casi en tono de broma.-De hecho, entre nuestro grupo decimos que el hombre soba solo tiene sabor cuando su soja va con él.

-¿Soja? –Pregunta Joshua, extrañado.

-Se refiere a mi tía Stella. –Le explica Allana. –Solo si está ella es seguro acercarse al tío Kanda.

-Ohh… -Profiere Joshua, no muy seguro de entender.

-Pero si lo que dice Len es cierto, entonces de seguro van a elegir al mejor. –Retoma Anju.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas, señorita zanahoria. Te traeré recuerdos de mi misión con el General. –Le dice Sarah, confiada, casi sonriendo. _Casi_.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, pelo de escoba. –Contraataca ella. A su compañera le sale una vena en la frente.

-Será mejor que esperen a la reunión de los generales. –Interviene de nuevo Krory.

-¿La reunión de los generales? –Pregunta Joshua.

-Si. Lavi, el cuarto general, finalmente ha regresado de su viaje, y trae noticias importantes. Supongo que anunciarán lo de la misión luego de esa reunión. –Les dice en tono pensativo.

-Tío Conejo… -Piensa Allana.

-La reunión… de los generales… -Musita Joshua, casi emocionado de que tal evento exista.

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

* * *

**Datos de personaje**

**Allana Walker**

Edad: 10 años

Estatura: 1.42 mts

Peso: 38 kgs

Color de cabello: Blanco

Color de ojos: Morado metálico

Comida favorita: Majuus

Comida no favorita: Ninguna, come de todo

Materia favorita: Educación física

Materia no favorita: Matemáticas

Familia conocida:

Allen Walker: Padre

Lenalee Walker: Madre

Allena Walker: ¿Hermana?

Tipo de inocencia: No determinado

Grado de sincronización actual: 75%

Nombre de su inocencia: No determinado

Técnicas utilizadas: Metrónomo

Pasatiempos: Jugar, molestar a sus tíos, practicar el piano

(Fin del intermedio)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Salón del Consejo de la Orden Oscura

Es la sala circular de reuniones de la sede Central. Komui está sentado en la silla de dirección, y frente a él están Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Stella. Los cuatro generales lucen impacientes y confundidos respecto a la urgencia de la reunión, mientras el supervisor luce igual de impaciente. En ese momento entran por la puerta Link y Sarubi, el primero luciendo el mismo uniforme que antes usaba Leverrier, ahora que él ha asumido su papel dentro de la estructura dela Orden, y Sarubi usa el mismo uniforme que Link utilizaba antes, ya que ahora es uno de los vínculos entre la sede central y el Vaticano. Los dos toman asiento del lado de Stella; Link asiente en forma de saludo general, mientras Lena le da un saludo breve de mano a su hermana, que también luce contenta de verla. Finalmente entra Lavi, ya vestido con su uniforme de general limpio, cargando un maletín que deja sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a él, dejando una silla vacía de espacio entre Allen y él, dedicándole a éste una mirada severa antes de tomar asiento. Allen percibe que la hostilidad aún perdura y hace una cara desanimada.

-Ya llegó a quien estábamos esperando, Komui. –Le informa Kanda, de brazos cruzados. Stella le da un pequeño pellizco y lo mira seria, como regañándolo por hablar de esa forma. A Kanda le sale una vena en la frente, pero no responde.

-Lavi… -Profiere Lenalee. –Bienvenido a casa, Lavi. –Alza la voz y lo mira, sin embargo, éste se limita a mirarla y asiente lentamente. Ella entonces mira a Allen, pero éste cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Hablarán con él luego. Lenalee entiende el mensaje y asiente.

-General Lavi, espero que nos pueda dar un reporte de sus actividades durante los últimos años. –Le exige Link, sin perder su seriedad característica, Sarubi le da un codazo en el costado, como recordándole tener más tacto. Stella sonríe y Kanda eleva los ojos hacia arriba; dándose cuenta de que su situación no es única en su tipo. Allen vuelve a mirar a Lavi, y se da cuenta de que su rostro es atravesado por una cicatriz que pasa por debajo de su parche, como si una garra de animal hubiese pasado por su cara. El pelirrojo entonces abre el maletín que tiene frente a él, dejando expuestos algunos documentos y fotografías. Komui se queda mirándolo expectante.

-Durante todos estos años he estado rastreando las actividades del Concilio oscuro. –Dice finalmente. –Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que finalmente empiecen a moverse.

-¿Concilio oscuro? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta Stella, creyendo haber escuchado el término con anterioridad.

-El Concilio oscuro es una organización de seres humanos que están de acuerdo en apoyar las actividades del Conde del Milenio y la familia de Noé. –Explica más profesional, al mismo tiempo que le pasa los documentos a la mesa, todos toman uno y lo examinan mientras Lavi continúa exponiendo.

-Humanos… ¿humanos que apoyan al Conde del Milenio? –Repite Lenalee, sorprendida. Link asiente como si eso confirmara sus sospechas.

-Exactamente. Y sus acciones están a punto de confluir en algo que ya parece inevitable… -Continúa el pelirrojo mientras Allen revisa los papeles. Entre los miembros identificados del Concilio aparecen algunos nombres que conoce, sobresale el de Helena Blavatski.

-Ya veo… -Profiere Walker.

-¿De qué se trata ese evento, Lavi? –Pregunta Komui, en un tono que hace pensar que ya conoce la respuesta.

-Será una guerra mundial. La guerra más grande que el mundo haya visto hasta la fecha. –Dice en tono reflexivo. –Muchos países tienen fricciones políticas demasiado intensas, y solo están a la espera de que alguien encienda un fósforo que avive la llama de la Gran Guerra.

-Una Guerra de guerras… una guerra mundial… -Dice Stella. –Eso suena terrible…

-Pero tiene mucho sentido. –Interviene Allen. –No hay un escenario más apropiado para el Conde y los Noés que una guerra para crear Akumas. Una guerra mundial sería como darles carta blanca para que creen Akumas de una forma ilimitada.

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitar esa guerra? –Pregunta Stella, muy preocupada. Lavi sonríe un poco, recordando que se ha hecho la misma pregunta miles de veces.

-No, Stella, no la hay. Lo que les digo ahora es que esta guerra tiene sus minutos contados antes de su estallido. –Su tono es casi amargo. –Lo que nos corresponde hacer como Orden Oscura es encontrar a los humanos que integran esta organización y destruir sus conexiones con los Noés antes de que puedan aprovechar la guerra para comenzar a crear Akumas masivamente.

-¿En tu opinión hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para retrasar el conflicto? –Inquiere Komui.

-Austria. –Responde certero. –En Austria existe un noble que tiene influencia internacional, lo que lo hace un blanco muy tentador para desencadenar estos eventos. Si yo fuera un Noé que quiere guerra, intentaría matarlo. De seguro el Concilio Oscuro ya ha recibido órdenes de movilizarse.

-Austria… -Repite Kanda. –Komui. –Lo llama con tono serio. –Déjame ir a mí.

-A mi también. –Interviene Stella. Allen estaba a punto de levantar la mano, pero esos dos se le adelantaron.

-Kanda-kun, ¿estás seguro?

-Suena como el tipo de misión que no puedes dejarle a perdedores como éstos. –Dice mirando a su alrededor. A Allen y a Lenalee les sale una gota en la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos de raya y punto, pero no contraatacan.

-Si va Stella me sentiré más tranquilo. Me parece bien. –Acepta el supervisor. –Sin embargo me gustaría que llevaras a tu equipo completo como parte de su entrenamiento.

-¿Equipo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Eh?

-¿Are?

-¿Dijo equipo? –Preguntan al mismo tiempo Allen, Lena, Stella y Sarubi. A Link le sale una pequeña gota imperceptible.

-El equipo Kanda, claro. Como general debe tener exorcistas bajo sus órdenes y enseñanza, y ya armamos el equipo en base a sus cualidades y características. Te resultará interesante.

-Yo no necesito un equipo, Komui desgraciado. –Le dice enfureciéndose, pero Stella vuelve a golpearlo, entonces él la mira enojado. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? –Le reclama, pero al ver los ojos furiosos de ésta le sale una gota en la cabeza y se contiene para no decir algo de lo que se arrepienta luego.

-Erh-hem… -Se aclara la garganta el supervisor. –Habíamos decidido enviar contigo a esta misión a la alumna de Lenalee, Anju Pramine, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco, y no solo la enviaremos a ella, sino también al discípulo de Allen, Joshua.

-¿Eh? –Protesta el exorcista. –Pero Komui-san, Joshua apenas acaba de volverse parte de la Orden, todavía no tiene suficiente experiencia de campo como para ser enviado a una misión. Si es así yo diría que mejor mandáramos a Sarah, la estudiante de Stella. –Trata de sugerir, pero Komui parece no prestarle atención.

-Lo siento, Allen, pero es algo que decidió el consejo de comandantes. Ya están sabedores de la existencia de Joshua y quieren probar si vale la pena entrenarlo como exorcista.

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido. –Interviene Lenalee. –Nunca he oído que los Comandantes tomen una decisión de ese tipo, ni siquiera con el mismo Allen. –Le recuerda mientras mira al mencionado, que asiente en acuerdo.

-El caso de Joshua ha captado interés por más de una razón. –Interviene Link, en tono determinado. –Lo que les puedo decir es que, para asegurar la confianza de la organización en su entrenamiento, es imperativo que ese niño participe en esta misión. Allen, te sugiero que aproveches los días de preparación antes de la salida para enseñarle algunas cosas más antes de enviarlo.

-Hm… aún así no estoy de acuerdo, pero entiendo las órdenes. –Su tono es reservado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con tu equipo, Kanda-kun? –Inquiere Komui, mirándolo por encima de los anteojos. Kanda sigue con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero los abre cuando nota que le están hablando.

-Estaré de acuerdo si puedo agregar un elemento más aparte de esos dos engendros. –Responde serio. –Quiero a alguien más en mi equipo.

-Yuu, ¿te refieres a Sarah? –Interroga Stella, extrañada de la petición.

-Aceptaré llevar a esos dos si también puedo traer conmigo a una estudiante de mi confianza. –sus ojos son desafiantes y seguros a la vez, lo que pone nerviosos al resto de exorcistas.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien. A tu disposición están Benjamin Bookman, Len Lee y Sarah Stewart, que son los que tienen sus inocencias más sincronizadas. Si no te parecen ellos, también podrías… -Comienza a sacar más papeles, pero Kanda vuelve a interrumpirlo.

-Quiero a Allana Walker. –Anuncia con voz fuerte. Allen había aprovechado para dar un sorbo a su taza de café, pero lo escupe todo sobre la cara de Komui al escuchar la solicitud. Lenalee también vuelve su mirada hacia él, horrorizada.

-¿¡¡Allana!!? –Exclaman los dos padres al mismo tiempo. Allana está todavía conversando con los chicos en la mesa, escucha que alguien ha dicho su nombre y levanta la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Nah… -Se dice incrédula. En el salón de reuniones, Kanda sigue con los brazos cruzados, sin mayor cambio en su expresión.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Yuu? Allana todavía no está lista, ella… -Trata de disuadirlo Stella. Lavi parece muy poco interesado en el tópico, así que sube los pies a la mesa y descansa la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados por atrás.

-Allana ni siquiera es una exorcista oficial aún, Kanda. –Le explica Lenalee. –Además todavía no ha sido entrenada para el combate con inocencia… enfrentarla a un Akuma sería…

-¿Peligroso? –Interrumpe Lavi. -¿Y no lo es para los demás niños? ¿Qué tiene la hija de ustedes de especial? ¿La tratarán de forma diferente solo por ser la hija de los Walker? –Acusa con venganza en la voz. –Pensaba que solo podían estar en la Orden aquellos parientes que tuviesen que ver con la Orden.

-¡Y Allana tiene mucho que ver! ¡Tu estuviste allí hace cinco años, Lavi! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que Allana puede hacer! –Acusa Lenalee, ya molesta por el tono que el pelirrojo está adoptando.

-Si no ha entrenado nada no es culpa de Yuu. –Insiste Lavi. –Lo que yo se es que a estas alturas ella debería estar lista para una misión de este tipo.

-Y lo está. –Interrumpe Kanda. –Es por eso que la quiero a ella. –Mira desafiante a Lavi, luego lo hace de la misma forma con Allen.

-Kanda… ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta el peliblanco.

-Kanda… ¿¡Acaso tú…!? ¡A Allana…! –Dice también Lenalee, los dos sorprendidos, igual que Komui. Sarubi se dedica a mirar con interés las caras de todos, mientras Link se limita a darle un sorbo a su propia taza de té.

-No podía permitir que gastara su tiempo sin entrenar debidamente. –Confiesa a todos. –Allana Walker ha recibido entrenamiento de exorcista, y según el último reporte, su sincronización ronda el 75%. –Desliza un reporte sobre la mesa que llega a las manos de Komui. Este lo examina sorprendido.

-Tú… ¿Entrenaste a Allana? –Pregunta Allen, indignado. Sin embargo, es Lenalee quien se ve más enojada por lo que Kanda acaba de revelar.

-¡¡No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso!! –Se pone de pie la peliverde, furiosa. -¡Allana es nuestra hija! ¡Si querías hacer algo así, tenías que consultarlo con nosotros, con sus padres!!

-Tranquila, Lenalee. –Le advierte Allen. –Lo hecho, hecho está, y en esta situación no tenemos derecho de recriminarle nada. –Sigue el peliblanco, sin embargo su expresión es igual de furiosa que la de su esposa. Stella mira la tensión en la habitación elevarse y lucha por calmarla.

-Bueno, al menos Allana cuenta con las herramientas para ser una exorcista, y si fue el entrenamiento de Yuu, entonces…

-Entonces quiere decir que Allana es una exorcista de nivel C. Está lista para enfrentar akumas de nivel 1, igual que los otros dos chicos.

-¡Komui-san! ¡No me digas qué! –Intenta decir Allen, pero Komui de nuevo niega con la cabeza.

-Allana Walker será el tercer miembro del equipo Kanda junto con Anju y Joshua. La General Jaques acompañará la misión como refuerzo. –Discursa con su voz de autoridad. –Que el equipo se reúna mañana para recibir las especificaciones técnicas de la misión, y saldrán dentro de cuatro días, cuando el tren que pasa la frontera internacional esté listo para salir, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo. –Asienten Kanda y Stella.

-Generales Walker, ustedes tendrán una misión por separado, les pasaré el reporte ahora. General Lavi, tu puedes descansar. –Luego se dirige a Link y a Sarubi, que lucen sin saber como reaccionar ante los pleitos que acaban de presenciar. -Supongo que sabrán que poner en su reporte. –Les dice amable.

-De hecho, supervisor. –Retoma Link. –Hay algo más que queríamos discutir con usted. Es respecto a los aportes que hizo al proyecto de los Tecnoexorcistas. –Le dice en voz baja, de tal forma que solo ellos escuchan. El término desata una reacción de sorpresa en el rostro del supervisor.

-… ¿Acaso lo hicieron?

-Los primeros estarán listos pronto, pero habrá más tiempo para discutir eso luego. Ahora imagino que debe concentrarse en dirigir este operativo.

-Si. –Entonces ambos le dan la espalda y comienzan a alejarse. –_El proyecto de los Tecnoexorcistas… los cuartos… ¿Finalmente el Vaticano…?_

Kanda pasa caminando seguido por Stella junto a Allen y Lenalee, que solo le dan una mirada glacial, sin decirle nada. La mirada más enojada sigue siendo la de Lenalee, lo que pone más preocupada al brote de frijol, que solo sigue al espadachín, sin decir nada más. Lavi los observa sin levantarse todavía de su asiento, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de la esfera que ahora representan sus compañeros.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ben está en la biblioteca, de nuevo sumido en una pila completa de libros, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de sucederle. Kaori aún sigue preocupada por él, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados apoyada en una de las libreras.

-Ben-kun, la verdad no era mi intención que…

-Está bien, Bakaori. Ya se que los espadachines japoneses tienen un déficit neuronal bastante amplio. –Contesta sin despegarse de la supuesta lectura.

-Vamos, Ben, ya tienes casi 15 años, ¿podríamos discutir esto de otra forma?

-Bueno, sigo siendo joven, no como tú, Bakaori. 20 años te convierten en una asaltacunas, ¿lo sabías? –Le dice irónico. Ella se sonroja y se enfurece.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, chico? ¡Yo solo…! –Comienza a recriminar, pero se topa con que Maus ha entrado a la biblioteca, abrazando un peluche de conejo entre sus brazos. Ben se percata de que el modo de Kaori ha cambiado, levantando la cara por sobre los libros y mirando a la recién llegada, desconfiado.

-Tú…

-Ben-nii-sama… -Pronuncia con cierta vergüenza y emoción a la vez. –Yo… quería verte de cerca… pero papá me dijo que no fue buena idea en el momento en que nos encontramos…

-… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Es verdad que te llamas Maus? –Pregunta por fin Ben. La niña retrocede un poco, pero luego vuelve a adelantarse y asiente.

-Si, me llamo Maus. –Contesta la educada niña.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Maus. –Responde de nuevo la niña. La respuesta sorprende a su hermano, que no sabe como interpretar las palabras de la pequeña. En ese momento Lavi se asoma también por la puerta de la biblioteca, serio.

-¡¡Papá!! –Celebra su hija, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo. Lavi la sube de nuevo a sus brazos y mira a su hijo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Necesitaré que me ayudes en algunas cosas, Benjamin. –Le dice serio. El viejo Bookman está detrás de ellos, escuchando con cara seria la conversación que comienza a llevarse a cabo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allena está en su habitación, peinando una de sus muñecas, cuidada por una sirvienta Akuma, que está parada sin moverse cerca de ella. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y Tykki se asoma de nuevo.

-¿Estás lista, princesa? Ya debemos irnos otra vez.

-¡¡Tykki-sama!! –Lo saluda contenta de verlo. -¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Vamos!! –Se lanza hacia él para abrazarlo. Tykki corresponde el abrazo afectuosamente y luego la mira a los ojos.

-¿Segura que estás lista? Es posible que tengas que verte en una situación como la que vivimos la última vez… -Le recuerda mostrando una cara de preocupación por ella. Allena niega con la cabeza y asiente.

-Por supuesto que haré todo por ti, Tykki-sama.

-Bien. Entonces es hora de irnos. Prepara tu mochila.

-¡Si!

* * *

-¿Equipo…

-… Kanda? –Profieren atónitas Allana y Anju. Joshua escucha la nominación con emoción desbordante en su rostro. –Ir a una misión… -Mira sus manos, las cuales comienzan a temblar de emoción. Allen y Lenalee se miran preocupados desde más atrás, mientras Kanda y Stella le dan las noticias a los chicos, que se ven ávidos por comenzar su viaje.

-¿Yo? ¿Tan pronto? –Se pregunta Anju.

-Mientras estemos con el tío Kanda, de seguro estaremos bien. ¿No es así, tío Kanda?

-Hm…. –Profiere antes de volver la cara a otro lado.

-¿Lo ves? –Le muestra la peliblanca. Joshua mira de reojo a las dos chicas y mira de nuevo a Allen por última vez. Éste asiente levemente sin hacer mayor ruido, indicándole que deben entrenar para empezar el viaje.

-Haré lo que sea necesario.

(Continuará)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Avance)

Ha llegado el momento de salir de viaje y el grupo de aprendices liderado por Kanda sale en misión. Mientras tanto, Allen y Lenalee también salen en su propia asignación, y Lavi sigue sus propios planes. Allena y Allana están en peligro de encontrarse cuando los desafíos comienzan...

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El equipo Kanda

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Omake)

Este omake es demasiado violento como para ser transmitido al público, pedimos disculpas por cualquier inconveniente.

Sale Kanda con las manos manchadas de algo rojo, y viene a cerrar el telón.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

¡Taran! Este fue el cap de hoy. Duración normal, supongo, pero creo que me quedó bien, ustedes dirán. Quiero aprovechar para desearles a todos de nuevo que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, y que tengan un próspero año nuevo. Muchas felicidades.

No se si ya te había dado la bienvenida, así que bienvenida Miku Takamine, muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que te siga gustando. También, respecto a un mensaje que mandó Nekomakino, desafortunadamente no puedo ver la dirección que pusiste en el PM, creo que porque el sistema borra todas las palabras que tengan un punto pegado. En fin, te agradecería si también me lo puedes mandar por correo o algo. En cuanto a lo que decía Alasha, pues trataré de tomar en cuenta lo que me dices, jejeje… te prometo poner más de Kanda y Stella en los caps que vienen.

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	5. El equipo Kanda

5ª noche – **El equipo Kanda**

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Se oye el grito de Joshua mientras el chico es lanzado por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una pared, fracturándola, deslizándose con la espalda por ella hasta caer sentado en el piso, salpicado del polvo desprendido de la grieta. Levanta el rostro con dificultad y lucha por incorporarse, poniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo, jadeando, con la expresión agotada. Frente a él está Allen, quien acaba de lanzarle un ataque de Cross Grave utilizando solamente uno de sus dedos de su brazo Edge, mirándolo severo.

-Ven de nuevo, Joshua. –Lo reta sin la más mínima abertura de amabilidad en su voz. Joshua traga saliva y asiente con el mismo ánimo que su maestro.

-Como usted diga, maestro. –Su ojo derecho está semicerrado por el moretón cerca de la cuenca de su ojo, pero no impide que su cara se vea seria. De nuevo adopta una pose de atacante y se prepara para lanzarse de nuevo en contra de su oponente.

-Tú y tu inocencia deben ser uno solo. Si intentas venir por mí tan solo usando tu fuerza, jamás lograrás tocarme. Confía en el equipo que debes formar con ella. –Le explica mientras se prepara para recibirlo, extendiendo su mano negra hacia delante.

-Entiendo, maestro. –Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, aprieta las manos en puños y adopta una posición relajada. Allen se queda mirándolo expectante.

-_Veamos que puedes hacer, Joshua._

-Hmm… -Profiere mientras a su alrededor comienza a arremolinarse el poder de su inocencia, que rodea su cuerpo tirando chispas verde brillantes. Entonces se inclina hacia delante y recoge del piso una espada japonesa, transmitiendo la energía de su sincronización a ella, haciéndola brillar.

-Sincronización por contacto… interesante. –Profiere el maestro, emocionado.

-Ahora iré. –Dice con voz calmada. Empuña el arma recién sincronizada y sale corriendo hacia él impulsado por una onda de inocencia que deja detrás, permitiéndole lanzar un corte vertical con el arma de frente hacia Allen, quien al verlo llegar no hace más que estirar uno de sus dedos edge para parar el impacto, dejándolo suspendido en el aire por el rebote de la técnica, aprovechando para lanzarle un golpe al rostro para lanzarlo lejos, pero Joshua logra reponerse de la defensa de Walker en el mismo instante, interponiendo de nuevo la espada entre el puño Clown y él, generando un choque de energía sorprende a Allen, que por un momento se queda desorientado. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Grita el chico dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo en el aire; luego de lo cual lanza el filo de su arma de nuevo contra su maestro, que se ve obligado a usar toda su mano izquierda para cubrirse del ataque.

-¡¡Cross Grave!! –Invoca de nuevo Allen, lanzando el ataque de cruz de inocencia contra Joshua, quien sujeta la katana con ambas manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza, proyecta su inocencia fuera del arma y crea un campo de energía que lo cubre del ataque, pero el poder de Allen es tanto que su fuerza no alcanza a cubrirlo, así que sale disparado de nuevo hacia el muro, donde se estrella con la cabeza y cae de nuevo al piso, estrellándose contra las baldosas. De su frente comienza a salir un poco de sangre, mientras su rostro denota el dolor que siente por los golpes recibidos.

-No… todavía no estoy acabado… -Dice mientras lucha por incorporarse. Allen comienza a caminar hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero éste le lanza una mirada furiosa, parándolo en el acto. –Todavía puedo seguir, maestro…

-No te esfuerces, Joshua, si no…

-¡Yo le pedí que me tomara en serio! –Le grita mientras lucha por ponerse de pie. –Si no hago esto, no estaré listo para la misión… y no puedo permitirme manchar su reputación mostrándome como un alumno débil en una misión seria…

-Joshua… -Musita Allen, sorprendido de su grado de compromiso.

-Así que… debemos seguir… por favor… -De repente sus ojos son más serios que antes, por un instante casi rencorosos. –No puedo permitirme ser débil… debo ser fuerte… -La expresión de su cara y la forma en que lo mira, hace a Allen recordar a alguien más, como si en la cara de Joshua viese la de alguien que conoció antes, pero ¿quién? –La cara de Walker refleja la súbita percepción de la semejanza.

-¡Joshua! –Ahora le grita Allen. -¿Cuál es la razón por la que entrenas? –Le pregunta de nuevo. La pregunta toma desprevenido al chico, que de repente recuerda sus propias palabras y cambia su expresión a una de remordimiento.

-… Para… proteger a la mayor cantidad de gente posible… -Dice con voz débil. Por un momento recuerda a su madre muriendo frente a él, y la frustración de ese momento vuelve a sus ojos.

-No olvides eso. –Responde su maestro. –Con el nivel que tienes ahora, si combinas tus habilidades con las de Anju y… las de Allana, -Dice incómodo. –De seguro podrán enfrentar a un akuma de nivel 1 sin problemas. –Su cara vuelve a ser amigable. –Eso es si tienen la oportunidad de ver uno. Le he pedido a Stella que no los deje exponerse.

-Maestro… -Le contesta el niño, finalmente habiéndose puesto de pie. Allen camina hasta él y le pone la mano en la cabeza, sacudiéndole el cabello, caricia que el chico recibe en silencio. Al terminar el gesto, intenta responderle más ampliamente, pero no encuentra las palabras correctas, sin embargo, la expresión de Walker sigue siendo comprensiva.

-Debemos atender esas heridas si quieres estar listo para mañana. –Ahora su cara es amable. –Lenalee dijo que haría rollos de carne para la cena, debemos darnos prisa.

-Rollos… de carne… -Profiere el pelinegro, casi emocionado. Allen le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y comienza a caminar. Su discípulo se va obedientemente detrás de él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está tomando una ducha en la regadera de su habitación. Tiene la cara de frente a la caída de agua, recibiéndola con los ojos cerrados mientras con sus manos peina su cabello mojado hacia atrás, dejando que el agua se deslice por su tronco hacia abajo. El vapor del agua caliente se filtra hasta la puerta del baño mientras la sombra de la pelinegra se ve por la cortina de la bañera. Afuera del baño, Kanda está sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sin camisa, vestido con un pantalón de entrenamiento y sin zapatos, con la mirada hacia el espejo del _tocador _que está al lado del ropero que Stella le obligó a meter a la habitación cuando acordaron vivir juntos. Junto a los muebles hay un perchero del que cuelgan las chaquetas de los uniformes de ambos, al lado del cual hay una mesa de noche donde está el recipiente con su flor de loto, el único adorno del cuarto aportado por él, y que ahora comparte lugar con un marco de fotografía que muestra una foto de ambos, él con cara seria y ella tomándolo del brazo, contenta. Cerca de la foto hay un bote de pastillas, del cual desvía la mirada rápidamente, moviendo los ojos hacia el canasto de ropa sucia del otro lado de la cama, donde distingue el sostén rosa de Stella. Suspira y mira hacia arriba, en una expresión resignada.

-Me siento como el moyashi… y no se si eso sea bueno… -Musita para si. Se toca la frente con la mano, deslizándola luego hasta su barbilla, con la expresión que refleja que está ponderando la estrategia a seguir mañana.

-Hey, Yuu… -Lo llama Stella desde el baño. -¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Me refiero a llevar a los chicos con nosotros…

-Creo que es una pésima idea. –Contesta él, con su tono de siempre.

-Sabía que dirías eso. –Responde ella, habiendo cerrado la llave del agua y exprimiéndose el agua del cabello. –Aún así es bueno, ¿no lo crees?…

-No. –Dice pragmático.

-Me refiero a que tenemos la oportunidad de enseñarles a ser exorcistas de una forma menos dolorosa de la que tuvimos que enfrentar nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

-Puede ser… -Entrecierra los ojos mientras se recuerda de niño manchado de sangre, y luego recuerda a Stella de niña en un estado similar. Se lleva la mano al pecho y escucha los latidos de su corazón, por un momento triste. Luego escucha el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse y ve a Stella entrar por ella, solo cubierta por la toalla que lleva sujeta contra su pecho, ruborizándolo. Ella lo toma con más naturalidad y le muestra una sonrisa.

-No pongas esa cara, que me da vergüenza a mi también… -Le dice mientras camina hacia el ropero. Kanda desvía la mirada cuando ve que ella deja la toalla a un lado para sacar su ropa de dormir del ropero. Su expresión la hace sonrojarse.

-Te lo dije, ya me dio vergüenza… -Musita mientras se apresura a sacar un camisón amarillo, poniéndoselo por arriba. Kanda eleva la mirada y alcanza a ver el momento en el que la tela cubre su espalda y más abajo, hasta caer a sus pies. –Listo. –Dice ella mirándose al espejo. Luego retrocede, apaga la luz y se sienta en la cama, junto a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy agotador. –Le dice él, mirando de nuevo la imagen de ambos reflejada en el espejo. Contempla el hermoso rostro de su Stella y hace un gesto de tranquilidad.

-¿Ya tomaste tu medicina? –Le pregunta ella, sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo hice. No tienes por qué recordármelo como si fueras mi enfermera. –Cierra los ojos y hace cara de orgulloso. Al hacerlo no puede evitar captar el olor del cabello de ella, casi embriagante, pero no muestra ninguna emoción.

-Perdóname. –Le dice sin moverse. –Es solo que no quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo de la otra vez… -Su mano alcanza la de él y la aprieta. Él corresponde el apretón con la misma intensidad.

-No lo hará.

-Y si lo hace…

-Si lo hace, te lo diré. Ya te lo había prometido.

-… Gracias. –Dice con satisfacción en su voz.

-Che. ¿Sabías que eres demasiado sentimental? Eres más llorona que el Moyashi y Lenalee juntos. –Se burla sin mirarla.

-Es que… debo serlo el doble porque tú nunca vas a hacerlo, así que debo mostrar las emociones en nombre de los dos. –Stella sonríe y una lágrima se asoma por sus ojos.

-¿Lo ves? Ahí va de nuevo.

-Lo siento… -Sonríe contenta. –Pero hay algo que puedes hacer para que deje de llorar.

-… ¿Qué es? –Pregunta suspicaz. Stella vuelve a mirarlo con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Dame un beso, Yuu.

-¿Eh? Hmm… -Kanda pasa de sonrojado a nervioso en un segundo. –Pero apenas te di uno ayer…

-Precisamente. –Le urge ella, moviéndolo por el brazo. –Ya quiero que me des otro, por favor, ¿Si? Dame un beso… -Se vuelve hacia él y se arrodilla a su lado, acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Stella…

-Vamos… ¿acaso no soy yo la chica que se pasea desnuda frente a ti y que duerme a tu lado? Mi recompensa debo tener. –Le dice con cierta picardía en el tono.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?

-Es que luego vamos a salir de misión y no vas a querer nada de eso, y menos frente a los niños… -Mientras le habla, ha acercado su rostro al de él y ahora sus labios están solo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, al grado que ambos pueden sentir sus respectivas respiraciones. -Yuu… -Los labios de ella se ven rosados y suaves, su piel clara y sus ojos rosados se reflejan en las pupilas de él.

-Stella… -Sin pensarlo, acerca su rostro al suyo y la besa delicadamente, acción que se prolonga por varios momentos, ambos con los ojos cerrados mientras se abrazan mutuamente cada vez con más fuerza. Al cabo de unos instantes, finalmente se separan, los dos mirándose ruborizados.

-Buenas noches, Yuu. –Le da otro beso en la mejilla y los dos caen sobre la cama, ella todavía envuelta por los brazos de él, quien se ve incapaz de soltarla, igual que ella a él.

-Buenas noches, Stella. –La abraza más a él, mientras ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho, al centro de su marca regenerativa. Ella se queda dormida rápidamente mientras él se queda contemplándola, serio y protector a la vez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Datos de personaje**

**Anju Pramine**

Edad: 10 años

Estatura: 1.45 mts

Peso: 40 kgs

Color de cabello: Naranja

Color de ojos: Verde

Comida favorita: Atún

Comida no favorita: Coliflor

Materia favorita: Matemáticas

Materia no favorita: Economía doméstica

Tipo de inocencia: Equipamiento

Grado de sincronización actual: 73%

Nombre de su inocencia: Dianas estelares

Técnicas utilizadas: Nivel 1: Velocidad, engranes patinadores, discos voladores

Pasatiempos: Hacer ejercicios de matemáticas, mirar de los a los chicos que le gustan

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ben y Kaori están todavía sentados en una banca del comedor de la Orden, lugar totalmente solitario a esa hora de la noche. La joven Kanda se quedó a hacerle compañía al Bookman luego de que éste hubiese recibido de Lavi la revelación sobre la niña que llegó con él. Sin saber como reaccionar ante la magnitud de la noticia, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, huída que solo pudo ser seguida por la peliazul, que en estos años ha sabido ganarse la confianza del chico y ahora comparte un lazo de cariño con él que casi roza en la intolerancia a veces, pero que, en momentos de necesidad, les sirve para apoyarse mutuamente. Frente a ella ahora hay un muchacho dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, confundido y furioso, y ella está ahí, sintiendo la necesidad de confortarlo.

-Ben… -Logra proferir con voz tenue, sin saber cómo abordar lo que le molesta.

-Déjame, Bakaori… ahora no… -Se esfuerza con todo lo que tiene por permanecer con el rostro serio, pero no puede evitar contestar con voz quebrada.

-Ben, no debe ser así, sea lo que sea lo que tu padre te haya revelado, no estás actuando como el Ben que yo conozco. –Lo reprende cruzando los brazos. Ben guarda silencio por unos momentos, y Kaori sabe que ha ganado su atención.

-No tienes idea de lo que esa niña es realmente… -Le informa con la voz entre ira y asco. –Lo que es… no es natural… no es algo por lo que yo pueda alegrarme… -Recuerda a su madre abrazándolo, y luego de nuevo a la niña que llegó con Lavi. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿es eso algo que le puedas contar a tu Bakaori? –Le pregunta sentándose a su lado, su expresión tierna.

-No estoy seguro de que puedas entender todas las palabras que te diga, asaltacunas, después de todo algunas son muy difíciles. –Le responde con ojos de raya y punto. Kaori hace un puchero y le sale una vena en la frente.

-Escucha, ratón de biblioteca, yo… -Se señala a si misma airada. Ben sonríe de nuevo al sentir la confianza que irradia la joven hacia él, y suspira, ya un poco más calmado.

-Esa Maus… -Retoma mientras tiene las manos juntas, mirando hacia el frente. –Es muy probable que esa niña en verdad sea mi madre… eso es lo que yo pienso. –Confiesa aún con sorpresa en la voz. –Mi padre… el general Lavi dice que ella le fue entregada por una vieja conocida diciéndole que ella era la misma Maus que murió a manos de Allen Walker… -Le dice con una sonrisa resignada. Kaori abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar la noticia.

-¿La Maus… que murió? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Si sabes de ocultismo, nada es imposible… -Le explica él. –Y más si se trata de esa mujer. No cabe duda de que sus palabras son ciertas. –_Me fue entregada por Sayoko Kanda…_ -Le reveló su padre en ese momento. –Pero dime entonces… ¿qué debo hacer? Ella no es mi madre… pero al mismo tiempo lo es, ¿¡cómo se supone que debo verla?! ¿Cómo mi hermana? ¡¡¿Acaso como madre?!! –Le pregunta, desesperado, volviéndose hacia ella, pero sus manos son interceptadas por las rápidas de la peliazul, cuya expresión es mucho más suave que la de su hermano.

-Como tu familia. –Le dice ella. Sus palabras son como una brisa que refresca y despierta de su letargo la parte intuitiva de su amigo. –Solo trátala como tu familia… lo demás vendrá después.

-Kaori… -Baja la cabeza, avergonzado. Ella cierra los ojos y lo rodea con los brazos, lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza, consolándolo.

-Todo estará bien…

* * *

Dentro de su propia habitación, el general Bookman está de pie frente a la cama de Maus, quien ya ha caído dormida, y cuyo rostro angelical es indudablemente el de una niña, así como también es el ineludible recuerdo de la niña que conoció durante su infancia, y que aún forma parte de su corazón. El pelirrojo da un suspiro y se inclina sobre la cama, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Maus. –Le dice en voz baja. Se sienta en la silla al lado de ella y se queda observándola como si viera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, pero también con la mentalidad analítica de alguien que está buscando posibles explicaciones y soluciones a un fenómeno. La luz de la vela que está sobre el mueble es lo único que ilumina la habitación, proyectando su sombra en la pared. –Estás aquí… es todo lo que importa. –Dice finalmente. Luego se queda guardando silencio por un largo rato.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Allen y Lenalee dejaron dormidos a Allana y a Joshua, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, bajo la vigilancia de Timpcampy, y ahora están en la oficina de Komui, discutiendo la misión que éste tiene lista para ellos, y que realizarán en paralelo con la misión asignada a Kanda y los demás. Allen está ojeando unos reportes mientras Lenalee mira unas fotografías, con Komui en su escritorio con las manos juntas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

-Infiltración. –Explica el supervisor. –Muchas de las compañías armamentísticas que financian al gobierno alemán y el imperio otomano tendrán una reunión ofrecida por el estado para busca financiamiento. Creemos que en esa locación podremos identificar a varios de los miembros de la lista que nos proporcionó Lavi, y si es así, es muy probable que también haya algún Noé que supervise que las compras se lleven a cabo sin ningún contratiempo.

-Eso somos nosotros. –Infiere Lenalee, sonriendo.

-Correcto. Ustedes dos se harán pasar por un matrimonio millonario interesado en patrocinar al gobierno en la compra de armas a cambio de que se les asegure su posición como nobles. –Les da unos pasaportes que ya traen sus fotografías.

-Vaya, Komui-san, esta vez si que te luciste. –Bromea Allen, mirando el pequeño libro. Lenalee también mira el suyo y asiente.

-Esta misión es sumamente peligrosa. Si los envío a ustedes es porque son los exorcistas más fuertes que tenemos, y porque no sabemos realmente qué es lo que nos va a estar esperando en ese lugar. Si la información del concilio es cierta, entonces no tenemos ninguna referencia de a qué atenernos. Hasta donde se, toda la gente en ese lugar podrían ya ser Akumas.

-Comprendido. –Dice su hermana. –Partiremos al amanecer.

-De acuerdo. –Luego los mira a ambos, preocupado. –Se que está de más, pero les pido que se cuiden mucho, ambos. –Su mirada es preocupada, de alguna forma casi premonitoria. Allen suspira y asiente con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, Komui-san, volveremos a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

-¡Allen! –Lo reprende su esposa.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunta mostrándole las palmas de las manos. Komui sonríe más calmado y respira tranquilo. –Por cierto, Komui-san. –Le dice de nuevo el peliblanco, llamando su atención de nuevo. –Con respecto a Joshua y Allana…

-Es verdad, hermano. Necesitamos una mejor explicación de por qué mandar a dos novatos como ellos en una misión junto a un General. –Apoya Lenalee, preocupada. –Eso… no me parece normal.

-Y no lo es. –Contesta él. –Link ya nos lo explicó. El Vaticano quiere probar que la permanencia de Allana en la Orden Oscura es redituable para ellos; en cuanto a Joshua, el temor a lo desconocido siempre hace que los inocentes paguen, ¿no es así, Allen? –Le pregunta mirándolo fijamente. Eso le hace a Allen recordar el tiempo cuando Link lo seguía por temor al 14º en su interior. –Además, ese chico… -Recuerda el examen de sangre que le realizó al llegar a la Orden.

-… ¿Ese chico? –Pregunta Lenalee. Komui parece dispuesto a hablar, poniendo la mano en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, pero luego la retira y niega con la cabeza.

-No es nada. Descuiden, no solo está Kanda, sino también Stella. Entre los dos sabrán cuidar bien de los chicos, y en especial Stella, no creo que ella les permita acercarse a más de cien metros de un akuma. –Se limpia la mejilla con un pañuelo mientras habla. Lenalee identifica en él ese rasgo como indicador de nerviosismo. Komui se da cuenta de que ha sido transparente e inmediato guarda la prenda. –Todo estará bien, Lenalee. –La tranquiliza en su tono de hermano mayor. Lenalee finalmente sonríe y acepta.

-Confío en ti, hermano.

-Yo igual, Komui-san. –Apoya Allen. –Ahora, creo que sería buena idea comenzar a prepararnos para la misión. –Le dice a su esposa, tendiéndole la mano. Ella la toma y se pone de pie junto a él. Hacen una pequeña reverencia al supervisor y salen de la habitación, caminando elegantes y serios. Al irse, Komui vuelve la mirada al archivo de su escritorio y saca la carpeta con la información de Joshua.

-_Su tipo de sangre, su nivel de plaquetas y los demás análisis demuestran que tiene relación con esa mujer… pero… hay algo más…_ -Ojea las páginas y la incertidumbre se apodera de él nuevamente. Baja la cabeza y suspira. –Espero que todo salga bien en la misión…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es de día, y tanto Kanda como Stella ya se han puesto sus uniformes de general y tienen sus maletas listas, esperando a su equipo en la entrada fluvial de la Orden. El espadachín luce impaciente, mientras ella se contenta con divertirse mirándolo poner cara de enojado.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –Pregunta con su voz de molesto.

-Nada. –Le dice desviando los ojos hacia otro lado, pero regresándolos a él al segundo siguiente. Kanda gira los ojos hacia arriba y se rinde de nuevo. No tiene sentido luchar contra ella, al final siempre termina perdiendo en ese tipo de cosas.

-Un equipo… de niños… ¡che! –Se queja incómodo. Stella asoma otra sonrisa y luego avanza unos pasos hasta la orilla, para ver su reflejo en el agua.

-Yuu… ¿tan malos son los niños? –Le pregunta tímida.

-¡Claro que si! Las madres… -El pensamiento de esa palabra lo hace ponerse incómodo. –Las madres y los padres no hacen sino complicarse la vida al traer nuevos niños al mundo. Es casi un crimen el permitir que la gente haga algo así…

-Pero, tú y yo hacemos eso… -Le insiste ella.

-Por razones diferentes, no para tener hijos. –Insiste él, con los brazos cruzados, un poco ruborizado. -¡Che! Nosotros padres… es un pensamiento por demás ridículo. Ya te imagino a ti preocupada de la misma forma que Lenalee o Miranda. –Dice mirando hacia el bote. Stella se encoge de hombros, afectada por el comentario.

-Tan… ¿Tan malo sería? –Le pregunta todavía dándole la espalda. Kanda finalmente cae en cuenta de lo que su novia puede estarle sugiriendo, y se sonroja. –Tener un bebé, tuyo y mío… -Su voz es como la de una niña a la que le da vergüenza pedir su regalo de navidad.

-Stella, yo… -Trata de hablar, pero en ese momento llega el desfile de gente a reunirse con ellos, así que el peliazul se muerde los labios en el acto. Stella también se da la vuelta y pone cara de contenta. Frente a ellos están los tres chicos, Allen, Lenalee, Komui y Miranda.

-Aquí está el archivo de la misión, General Kanda. –Le pasa el papel el supervisor. Yuu lo recibe, lo ojea de nuevo y se lo guarda en la chaqueta. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia su pequeño contingente, topándose con que los Walker están arrodillados frente a ellos, dándoles consejos de último minuto.

-Y no le hagas caso a ninguna orden peligrosa que Kanda te de, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dice Lena a Allana, que la escucha atentamente.

-¡Si, mamá!

-Y hazle caso a todo lo que te diga la tía Stella.

-¡Sip!

-¡Oye! –Se queja el mencionado. -¡No deberías darle ese tipo de consejos a tu hija! –Le muestra el puño, enojado. Tanto Lena como Allana vuelven a mirarlo con ojos de raya y punto, a él le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Joshua, no te excedas, recuerda que aún solo eres un aprendiz. Si hay algo que no puedes manejar, no intentes hacerlo, deja que los generales se encarguen. Diga lo que diga la gente, tú no estás aquí para probarle nada a nadie, ¿entendido? –Le dice Allen, tocándole un hombro.

-Si, maestro.

-Anju. –Ahora Lena se dirige a ella, que se quedó parada en silencio mientras la veía hablar con Allana. –Se que me harás sentir orgullosa. –Le guiña un ojo. Sus palabras la llenan de felicidad y asiente emocionada.

-¡Si, maestra!

-Erhem. –Tose Kanda, como para llamar la atención. Nadie le hace caso, todos siguen hablando entre ellos. -¡Erhem…! –Insiste de nuevo él. Stella no puede evitar volver a reírse.

-No creo que sea un buen método, Yuu.

-¡¡Escuchen todos, chicos inútiles!! ¡¡Nos vamos ya!! –Les grita furioso. Allen le da un beso en la frente a Allana, y Lenalee lo hace en la mejilla. Ella les da un último abrazo.

-Los amo.

-Y nosotros a ti. Te veremos cuando regreses. –Le dice su madre. La niña asiente y sale corriendo a formarse junto con sus compañeros frente a su general, quien de repente se siente como un dirigente Scout frente a su manada. Los tres niños lo miran emocionados, como si el fuera el que tiene todas las respuestas del universo. Stella sonríe de nuevo y le da un empujón en la espalda.

-Vámonos ya. –Le dice la pelinegra. Momentos después, los cinco han subido al bote y son conducidos por el buscador a través del canal. Allana es quien se pone de pie y comienza a decir adiós con la mano mientras sus papás responden con un gesto igual. Joshua y Anju son un poco más reservados y solo los miran mientras se alejan.

-¡Adiós papá, adiós mamá! ¡adiós tío Komui, adiós tía Miranda! ¡los veremos cuando regresemos! –Les grita a todo pulmón. Cuando finalmente se pierden de vista, ambos dejan de saludarla y se miran serios.

-Será mejor que también nos vayamos, Allen.

-Si. –Le dice mientras comienzan a caminar hacia su propio bote.

-Ustedes dos. –Los detiene Komui, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos. –Tengan cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Komui-san. Después de todo, somos un poco fuertes, ¿no lo crees?

-Si… -Asiente con convicción parcial. Él y Miranda son quienes se despiden con saludo de mano mientras el bote de los Generales Walker sale en la dirección opuesta al que salió el de Kanda.

-Ahora todo va a comenzar… -Comenta la exorcista del tiempo.

-Así parece…

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!!!! –Se escuchan gritos de agonía viniendo de una habitación rodeada de cortinas. Allena se esfuerza por jugar con su oso de peluche, esperando a que su Tykki-sama y Road-chan vuelvan de la habitación a la que fueron.

-Remover los límites… -Repite la niña. –Ser más fuertes que esos exorcistas… -Recita recordando las palabras que hablaron entre ellos sus dos guardianes. De repente, una puerta se abre tras ella, dejando entrar una gran cantidad de poder oscuro. La niña se pone de pie y los mira emocionada.

-¡¡Tykki-sama!! ¡¡Road-chan!! ¿Vamos a salir a pasear?

-Me parece que si. Es hora de otra lección de campo, Allena. –Se ve la boca de Tykki moverse. Detrás de ellos, algunos niños de la misma estatura que ella comienzan a asomarse. Uno de ellos tiene un número cinco en la mejilla.

-Tú estás mas fuerte, Tykki-sama, pero ellos son…

-Ellos, princesa, serán tus amigos. –Le dice con una sonrisa. Su apariencia completa todavía está rodeada de oscuridad, igual que la de Road.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Avance)

Kanda, Stella y los chicos han salido en su misión, llegar a Austria e impedir un asesinato, pero caen en una trampa hecha por los gemelos Noés, acompañados de la niña de cabello blanco y antifaz de mariposa. Los dos generales se ven envueltos en una pelea mientras los aprendices se enfrentan cara a cara con el poder de un akuma. Mientras, Allen y Lenalee logran infiltrarse en su objetivo, pero todo podría ser una trampa. En la Orden, Lavi deberá enfrentarse a una misión precipitada, y lo peor de todo, en familia…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Punto de partida

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

-Yuu… quiero un bebé… -Le dice Stella, sentada en una cama junto a él. Kanda se pone de pie y sale caminando, enojado. Ella se le queda viendo con una interrogante en la cabeza. -¿Yuu?

Momentos después, regresa Kanda con una muñeca de juguete, dándosela en las manos.

-Toma, un bebé.

-…

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Listo, este fue el nuevo cap. Traté de poner más a Kanda y a Stella, pero igual creo que ellos tendrán la parte dominante en los caps que vienen. Allena saldrá también un poco más pronto, jejeje…

En otro Orden, Nekomakino-san aportó una imagen de Allana y Joshua muy bonita, ¡muchas gracias! Pueden verla en la parte del perfil. Tsubaki-chan, la última que me mandaste no me llegó bien el archivo y no lo pude subir, gomen, ¿crees que lo puedes enviar de nuevo?

Este cap lo dedico a Suigin-san, que lleva apoyando la historia desde hace mucho tiempo, jeje… muchas gracias. De igual forma, muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan con su lectura y sus comentarios, que son el combustible de todo esto.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Espero que el cap les haya gustado, hasta luego.

¡Y feliz 2010!


	6. Punto de partida

6ª noche – **Punto de partida**

Kanda y su equipo van en la habitación de uno de los vagones de un tren que está cruzando el valle francés rumbo a la frontera alemana. Es de noche y el general espadachín va sentado observando a la ventana, con su compañera dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

-Yuu… -Musita la pelinegra entre sueños, deslizando su cabeza por su hombro. Él le dedica una mirada tranquila y vuelve de nuevo los ojos hacia la ventana, donde observa el pasar de los árboles. En el asiento frente a ellos, los tres niños están cubiertos en una frazada, con Allana en medio, cabizbaja y dormida, con Joshua a su derecha y Anju a su izquierda, ambos apoyados en ella. El peliazul los mira y no puede evitar mostrar una levísima sonrisa. Al instante recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Stella antes de salir de viaje y da un suspiro.

-Niños… -Repite, totalmente negativo ante la idea. De nuevo es asaltado por un recuerdo de sí mismo de niño, acurrucado en una habitación oscura. –Verlos de lejos es una cosa, pero… -Su mirada se fija en Allana, cuyo apacible rostro parece estar teniendo un dulce sueño.

-Mamá… papá… -Profiere entre sueños la peliblanca. Kanda le da una última mirada y luego dirige de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana.

-Ahora incluso tengo que hacer de niñera… vaya vida de exorcista la mía. –Comenta entre irónico e interesado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

-No puedo creerlo... –Se queja Sarah, mientras con ambas manos parte un pan a la mitad. El hijo de Komui solo se limita a seguir el movimiento de la comida mientras el inconforme rostro de la rubia mueve la boca para masticar. –No puedo creer que enviaran a la niña del frisbee y a Allana… ¡¡Hush!! –Hace otro coraje y parece atragantarse, se da unos golpes en el pecho y se apresura a beber un vaso de agua para pasarse el alimento. –Hugh… -Respira aliviada. Len sigue escuchándola sin realmente prestarle atención, pero siempre ha sido muy bueno para fingir lo contrario, de tal forma que las quejas de la rubia continúan cayendo incesantemente sin que nadie objete al respecto. –Dime tú, Len-kun, ¿tú crees razonable que mi maestra se hay ido sin mí?

-A lo mejor solo quería descansar sus oídos… -Musita por lo bajo el chico. Sarah no lo escucha por estar tomando una manzana, mordiéndola de inmediato. El chico de pelo azul oscuro hace ojos de raya y punto mientras observa a su compañera.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Le recrimina por fin ella, con la boca todavía llena de comida.

-Dije que no soy quien para hacer un juicio al respecto, Sarah-chan. –Da un suspiro y se incorpora sobre su espalda. Nota en los ojos de ella unas levísimas lágrimas asomándose por sus cuencas oculares. –Pero escucha, la verdad… -Comienza a hablar, pero son interrumpidos por la fantasmal presencia de Maus, quien tiene en sus manos un peluche de conejo de color rojo, adornado con un parche en el ojo; observándolos seria, su pecoso rostro deslumbrante para ambos, que la observan con cierto rubor bajo sus mejillas.

-Tu eres… Maus-chan, ¿no es así? –Le dice la norteamericana. Los dos se quedan expectantes al siguiente movimiento de su grácil figura, que continúa observándolos con la belleza característica del misterio y la refinación combinados en el cuerpo de una niña.

-Sarah-san y Len-san, ¿verdad? –Inquiere ella, con su voz suave y melodiosa.

-Cierto- Asiente Len, poniendo su cara de Komui, emocionado, de anteojos empañados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sarah eleva los ojos hacia arriba y deja caer el rostro sobre su mano, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

-_Yo soy más bonita que ella…_ -Piensa Sarah, ligeramente celosa. Siempre fue muy segura de sí misma, pero las demás niñas de la sede Central hacen más que retar los límites de su ego. -¿Qué sucede, Maus-chan? –Pregunta con su voz elegante, no quedándose atrás ante el refinamiento mostrado por su interlocutora.

-Papá dice que ustedes nos acompañarán en una misión que el supervisor le encomendó. Me mandaron a decirles que preparen sus cosas. –Les dice con una sonrisa linda, pero manchada de nostalgia, lo que hace que ambos vuelvan a sonrojarse al verla.

-Es tan linda… -Piensan los dos a la vez. Sarah se sacude la cabeza y luego la mira con ojos de estrella, tomándola de la mano. –¿Es verdad eso, Maus-chan? –Pregunta emocionadísima.

-Si. –Responde la pequeña pelirroja, quien, a pesar de lucir de la misma edad que ella, se ve un poco más pequeña, efecto de su mismo aspecto, mas delgado y estilizado que el resto de las niñas. Sarah, al escucharla, no puede evitar saltar de emoción.

-¡¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! –Se ríe triunfante mientras se para sobre la silla, apoyando un pie sobre la mesa. A Len le sale una gota en la cabeza al verla, pero Maus no hace ninguna expresión. -¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Mandaron antes a la disquera y a la pastilla blanca porque tenían una misión secreta para mí, la gran Sarah-sama!! ¡¡¡OJOJOJOJOJO!!!!! –Se lleva la mano a la boca para reírse elegante. Cuando se da cuenta, toda la gente del comedor, entre científicos y rastreadores, le están poniendo atención.

-¿¡Y cuál es tu misión secreta, Sarah-sama!? –Le pregunta uno desde el fondo, burlándose. Sarah se sonroja pero luego pone cara de enojada. - ¡¡Si es secreto es porque no se puede decir, pedazo de vago!!!! –Le reclama señalándolo con el dedo, con ojos furiosos y dos venas saltadas en la frente. Luego respira hondo y se lleva el puño cerca de la boca para toser y aclararse la garganta, volviendo a su modo refinado y sentándose de nuevo, alisándose la falda bajo las piernas antes de hacerlo. Luego adopta una pose elegante y vuelve a mirar a Maus, que sigue aún con su cara de pintura contemporánea. –Y… ¿de qué se trata la misión? –Pregunta en su mismo tono de princesa anterior.

-No lo se. Debemos ir a la oficina de Kom… -Su expresión se congela en tristeza y luego vuelve a lucir seria. –Digo, la oficina del supervisor, para que ahí nos den los detalles. –La rubia abre los ojos de par en par al escucharla, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, volviendo a sorprender a Len.

-¡¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!! ¡¡Vamos de una vez!! –Los toma de la mano a Len y a ella y salen volando como una bala hacia la oficina de Komui.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Lenalee han llegado a su punto de base en la misión encomendada, una casa rentada en el pueblo cercano al palacio donde se supone que el encuentro se llevará a cabo. En el interior, Allen está terminando de anudarse la corbata de su smoking mientras Lenalee se pone unos aretes frente al espejo, habiéndose puesto un vestido color escarlata que deja al descubierto su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho, la cual está adornada por un collar de perlas, a los lados del cual caen los rizos oscuros de su cabello. Su esposo llega junto a ella y le pone las manos sobre los hombros descubiertos, mirándose ambos ante su reflejo.

-Vaya, si no te conociera, no te reconocería, Allen. –Se burla un poco ella. –Te ves muy bien. –Le dice fijándose en la cola que se ha hecho él para recoger su cabello por atrás.

-Para nada, eres tú quien siempre luce deslumbrante, Lenalee. –La corrige él, acercando su cara a la suya por el lado derecho. Ella vuelve sus ojos hacia él y levanta su mano para encontrar la suya.

-Allen… -Profiere con voz enamorada. Allen la mira con ojos profundos y acaricia levemente su cabello con su mano izquierda, la cual ha cubierto con un guante blanco con motivo de la misión. Ella cierra los ojos ante la caricia y le sonríe.

-Debemos darnos prisa, la recepción está a punto de comenzar.

-Lo se. –Le ayuda a ponerse de pie, mirándola complacido. Ella lo observa de la misma forma, pero su rostro luego le muestra una mancha de preocupación que no le había manifestado antes.

-… ¿Lenalee? –Pregunta el peliblanco, extrañado. -¿Sucede algo? –Su mano reacciona moviéndose hasta su cara, ella inclina su mejilla sobre ésta, cual si fuera un gato buscando la caricia de su amo.

-Volví… a tener un sueño… -Le informa finalmente. –Un sueño no… una pesadilla… como las que solía tener. –Le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos. Walker de inmediato identifica en ella el antiguo miedo de Lenalee, la destrucción de una parte de su mundo, pero esta vez hay algo más que eso, mas allá del miedo, la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla? –Le pregunta sin soltar su mano. Ella mira sus dedos entrelazados y luego por fin se anima a mirarlo de frente de nuevo. Allen se queda expectante a las palabras que han de salir de sus labios.

-No estoy segura de lo que vi. –Le relata como si tratara de recordar. –Pero es una niña… -Mientras habla, Allen comienza a visualizar la imagen que sus palabras le transmiten. –Una niña de pie frente al lago muerto, con un bulto entre los brazos. Se escucha el llanto de un bebé, y de repente me veo a mi, vestida con una bata de dormir, corriendo por los pasillos, desesperada por encontrar la fuente de ese llanto. Finalmente abro una puerta y encuentro a esa niña con el bulto… hay sangre… sangre en mis manos… -Abre los ojos y termina de relatar. –Es todo lo que he visto. –Al terminar de hablar, se descubre a sí misma temblando, pero Allen la atrapa entre sus brazos y la aprieta fuerte contra él.

-No pasará nada. Ya verás que todo estará bien. –Le dice en tono reconfortante. –Yo no permitiré que nada le pase a nuestra familia, Lenalee. –Su voz denota lo seguro de sí mismo que está. Lenalee lo escucha y se deja contagiar de su seguridad.

-Tienes razón… yo tampoco lo permitiré. –Le dice de nuevo, más segura también. Luego los dos se miran por un instante largo, sujetando sus brazos. Momentos después salen de la casa tomados de las manos, abordan el carruaje y se dirigen hacia la reunión a la cual deben infiltrarse. Lenalee no suelta la mano de Allen, quien sigue apretando la suya con fuerza, invisiblemente preocupado por el sueño que su esposa le ha relatado, comenzando a preocuparse por el destino que su hija estará corriendo en manos de… Bakanda…

-Todo estará bien. –Repite para ambos. Lenalee asiente y recobra su ánimo.

-Tienes razón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allena está en el segundo piso de un edificio observando una reunión social que se lleva a cabo en la primera planta de éste. La niña viste su vestido negro, con medias del mismo color que cubren sus piernas, terminando en zapatos de correa que hacen recordar a una niña de escuela. Sostiene el antifaz entre sus manos mientras se deleita siguiendo con la mirada a las parejas danzantes.

-Que lindo… -Comenta mientras ve a un hombre y una mujer dar giros sobre la pista; algo en ellos, o quizás solamente la acción que llevan a cabo, le trae a la mente un vago recuerdo de una elegante pareja haciendo lo mismo, pero no logra ver sus rostros. Inclina la cara hacia delante y presiona la frente contra el barrote de seguridad del pasillo.

-¿Estás lista, Allena-chan? –Le pregunta Debbito, que viene vestido con un traje negro malarreglado, con pantalones de niño y un saco demasiado pequeño para su tamaño, contrastando con una corbata demasiado grande, sin peinarse.

-Estoy lista, Debi. –Responde la niña volviéndose hacia él y saludándolo con una caravana. A Debbito siempre le incomodaron los elegantes modales de Allena, pero no se podía evitar, siendo que la pequeña pasa casi todo su tiempo con Tykki y Road. Se rasca la mejilla y luego asiente.

-Tykki se está haciendo cargo del otro asunto, así que tú acompáñame junto con tu guardia. –Le dice mientras comienza a caminar al frente de ella. La peliblanca asiente y sale detrás de él; al hacerlo, tres figuras encapuchadas, de su misma estatura, se materializan detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Debbito le da una última mirada por sobre el hombro y hace cara de emoción. –Vamos a jugar un poco con los exorcistas, Jasdero ya fue a preparar el terreno de juego. –Le guiña un ojo. Allena asiente emocionada.

-¡Si!

+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+

Lavi está terminando de arreglar su maleta de viaje en su habitación. Suspira por tener que volver a salir tan pronto, pero se resigna y empaca sus cosas. Mientras lo hace, su hijo aparece en la puerta, en actitud desafiante.

-… Benjamin. –Lo identifica sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Así que te vas en una misión? –Pregunta seco.

-Así es. He formado un equipo de estudiantes y Komui me mandó por mi cuenta. –Luego parece acordarse de algo. –Es verdad, también me dijo que quería verte, probablemente tenga una misión para ti también.

-… Papá… ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este juego? –Insiste el chico, inconforme, apretando los puños.

-… ¿Juego? –Inquiere Lavi, como si no entendiera.

-Tú fuiste quien le pidió a Komui-san la misión, no fue él quien te la dio. Se que estuviste revisando los registros médicos de la Orden, y también el historial de sincronizaciones. Por alguna razón solo viniste a reunir información, y ahora sigues con tu plan, y para eso te estás llevando a esos chicos, ¿no es así?

-Hm. –Se ríe un poco el pelirrojo. –Veo que tus sentidos Bookman han mejorado muchísimo, Ben.

-¡Solo respóndeme! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer con… -Su cara se recrudece al pensar en ella. –Con… esa niña…? Si realmente es que quien dices que es, entonces… ¡¡Si realmente es mi madre, entonces por qué la arriesgas de nuevo de ese modo?! ¡¡¿Por qué vas a convertirla de nuevo en exorcista?!! ¿¿Acaso quieres matarla de nuevo??

-Tú mismo dijiste que tu madre murió, y que esa niña no es la misma… ¿cierto? –Le dice con amargura en el tono. –Maus todavía no ha recuperado sus recuerdos. Tal vez nunca lo haga, pero aún así… yo se que este es el mejor camino a seguir.

-¿¿Sabes?? ¿¿¡Y quién rayos te lo dijo?!!

-Vaya, me parece que hablé muy pronto. Hay cosas que un Bookman logra saber sin tener que preguntárselas a nadie, ¿o no te enseñó eso el viejo, Ben?

-Claro que lo hizo. Él me enseñó todo lo que tú no. –Le dice en tono hiriente. Lavi baja la mirada y cierra los ojos al escuchar la verdad de frente.

-Tienes razón… -Luego dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia él. –Ben, hay cosas que tardan más en explicarse que otras. Deja que vaya a esta misión, y tú ve a la que Komui te ha encomendado. Te aseguro que encontrarás algunas de las respuestas que buscas. –Le dice serio. Ben lo mira por unos momentos y luego sale cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él, tan explosivo de carácter como su padre y su madre juntos cuando tenían su edad. Al salir, el chico se encuentra de nuevo con Kaori, que tiene los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Le pregunta con complicidad. –No creas que te dejaré ir solo a cualquier misión que se te ocurra ir.

-… Sabía que dirías eso, asaltacunas. –El verla lo tranquiliza, y sus sentidos de Bookman comienzan a trabajar buscando la razón de la famosa misión. –Vamos a ver a Komui.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En otro lado, Kanda y su equipo han bajado del tren y ahora caminan con sus maletas en la mano por uno de los senderos de la ciudad. Él va al frente mientras Stella cubre la retaguardia, dejando a la tríada de novatos entre ellos. Allana parece de lo más tranquila, pero Joshua y Anju lucen un poco incómodos, como si no se sintieran bien de estar emparedados entre sus generales.

-Este… General Jaques… -Trata de abordarla Anju, secundada por la mirada expectante de Joshua. Stella aminora el paso y les presta atención.

-¿Qué sucede, ustedes dos? –Les dice con un pequeño parpadeo.

-No pierdan el tiempo, debemos llegar al punto de reunión con el buscador lo antes posible. –Los regaña Kanda. Allana va justo detrás de él, dando pequeños saltos como si estuviera jugando a saltar los cuadros de las baldosas que forman el sendero.

-Es verdad, dense prisa, Joshua, Anju-chan. –Les urge la peliblanca de cabello corto, que se apresura para no ser dejada atrás por su tío.

-Are…. ¡Allana-chan! –Intenta llamarla su amiga, pero es rápidamente dejada atrás por el par que va guiando. Stella les pone las manos en los hombros a los dos chicos y les habla comprensivamente.

-Lo entiendo, no se preocupen. Hablaré con Yuu luego al respecto, ¿está bien? –Les dice con una sonrisa, lo que les transmite su misma confianza, haciéndolos asentir contentos. Kanda mira por sobre su hombro y asiente en señal de aprobación del método de Stella.

-Oye, Tío Bada… -Le dice la niña que va a su lado.

-Es Kanda.

-Hey, tío Bada… -Insiste Allana, con el claro ánimo de molestar a su tío. Kanda rueda los ojos y pretende estar vigilando los alrededores, pero Allana corre un poco más rápido y busca encontrar su cara con la de él, estirando el cuello más alto para poder verlo, pero él la ignora. –Tío Bada, tengo algo que preguntarte… -Vuelve a preguntarle, incapaz de no poner labios de gato mientras se mueve a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres? –Responde finalmente. Allana se lleva las manos detrás de la cabeza y hace ojos de párpado cerrado y pestaña gruesa, sonriéndole. A Kanda le sale una vena en la frente y sigue avanzando.

-¿Tú crees que en verdad veamos un akuma? –Le dice finalmente, su actitud un poco más relajada. Kanda cambia de expresión al oír la pregunta, como si sintiese que de repente Allana muestra más interés en la misión. –Papá dice que son criaturas tristes, y que es el deber de un exorcista terminar con su sufrimiento. –Su cara en verdad se pone seria, reflexiva.

-Eso suena muy a tu padre. –Contesta el espadachín. –Es muy posible que encontremos más de uno, pero si es así, ya te dije que seré yo quien pelee. Tengo mucho tiempo sin tener un poco de emoción, y además, ustedes solo se dejarían matar si pelearan contra uno en este momento.

-Este Yuu… -Dice Stella, escuchándolo desde atrás. A Joshua y a Anju les sale humito gris, rodeados por fuegos azules. –Bueno, nadie nos garantiza que relamente vayamos a ver un Akuma en estas circunstancias, a lo mejor solo…

-¡General Kanda, general Jaques! –Los interrumpe la voz de un buscador que viene corriendo a su encuentro. Allana lo reconoce de la gente que a veces ha visto en la orden y lo saluda con la mano.

-¡Hola, señor Rodney! –Le dice la alegre niña.

-Ahh, hola, Allana, ¿ya vienes a una misión?

-¡Sip! Papá y mamá no querían dejarme venir, pero el tío Bada… -Al instante su tío le lanza una mirada fulminante, de ojos rojos destellantes. -… Es decir, el general Kanda los convenció de dejarme venir. –Le explica volviendo a llevarse las manos detrás del cabello.

-Y también están Joshua-kun y Pramine-kun. –Saluda también el buscador.

-Si. –Responde Anju. –Nos encomendamos mucho a usted. –Lo saluda la pelinaranja. Joshua asiente de nuevo en respaldo a sus palabras. En su mente, Anju celebra de nuevo el estar de acuerdo con Joshua.- _¡¡Eso es!! Somos los amigos de la niña que siempre acompaña al jefe, y siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo, jijiji… Joshua-kun, espero que pase como en las historietas y los amigos… hay, que vergüenza me da pensarlo…_ -Se lleva las manos a las mejillas y se sonroja. Joshua solo la observa tratando de entender lo que está pensando.

-Dame el reporte, Rodney. –Exige Kanda, fuera de juego. El buscador se aclara la garganta y se acerca a él, mostrándole el reporte. Stella también se aproxima a ver junto a él, mientras los tres chicos de nuevo se quedan excluidos de la conversación importante. Se vuelven a ver entre ellos, Allana tranquila, Joshua serio y Anju impaciente.

-Deberíamos acercarnos a oír… -Propone Allana. Sus dos compañeros asienten al instante, pero no alcanzan a reaccionar cuando Stella ya se ha vuelto de nuevo hacia ellos, de nuevo en actitud protectora.

-Yuu y yo debemos discutir los detalles de la misión con Rodney. Les encomendaré como misión que vayan a buscar el hotel que la Orden reservó para nosotros y reserven dos habitaciones, ¿creen que pueden hacerlo?

-Eso no es problema, general, pero la verdad, yo solo… -Intenta intervenir Joshua, pero no puede terminar cuando ya le han puesto las maletas de los generales en las manos.

-Los veremos en el hotel en un par de horas. –Les dice la pelinegra, guiñándoles un ojo. Los tres niños suspiran resignados y asienten.

-Te veremos ahí, tía Stella.

-Bien. –Acepta ella, luego vuelve junto con Kanda y el buscador. Los tres niños se miran entre sí de nuevo y comienzan a caminar hacia el hotel designado, perdiéndose de la vista de los generales en un instante. Al verlos irse, el peliazul de inmediato se lleva la mano a la espada que carga en la cintura, preparándose para desenvainarla. Stella también hace brillar sus ojos de inocencia, asomando el color verde a sus pupilas rosadas, poniendo nervioso al buscador.

-O… ¿Ocurre algo, generales? –Pregunta al verlos preparándose para luchar.

-¡¡Ocurre que ha llegado la hora de jugar!! –Los interrumpe la voz de Jasdero, que les ha gritado desde la azotea de uno de los edificios, acompañado de Debbito, y de nuevo, la niña de cabello blanco y antifaz de mariposa.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi se ha juntado con su equipo, Sarah, Len y Maus, que también está vistiendo el mismo uniforme de exorcista que sus compañeros, pero sin soltar su conejo rojo. El pelirrojo les dedica una sonrisa cansada y sube al bote junto con ellos.

-¿Y cree que logremos completar la misión, general? –Le pregunta Sarah, emocionada. –No es que esté nerviosa ni nada, pero…

-Te entiendo, Sarah. –Dice con expresión distante. –Yo también quisiera que esto terminara rápido. Con algo de suerte será así, pero… -Sonríe de nuevo y mira a Maus, que le devuelve la sonrisa. Len se queda deslumbrado de nuevo por la expresión tan madura que demuestra la niña a su lado. A Sarah le sale una burbuja con seis puntos junto a ella.

-Probablemente no lo sea. –Termina la niña.

-Exacto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Noés… -Gruñe el general Kanda. Al momento siguiente los seis protagonistas de la escena se ven envueltos en la dimensión de los gemelos, en un escenario completamente diferente del pueblo en el que estaban, apareciendo ahora en el campo de un cementerio.

-Yuu. –Le dice Stella, para que se prepare.

-Lo se. –Luego se vuelve hacia el buscador. -¡Tú!

-¡Si! –Se cuadra de inmediato el mencionado.

-Escóndete de una vez. –Le urge al mismo tiempo que desenvaina la Mugen, y amenaza con ella a los tres enemigos que han aparecido frente a ellos. Stella también se pone en guardia, pero se extraña de ver a la niña de aspecto humano que acompaña a los dos viejos oponentes. Le son familiares en ella su cabello blanco y su piel pálida, pero no es capaz de sacar ninguna conjetura por el momento.

-No debemos lastimar a esa niña, Yuu.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Lo más seguro es que esa niña ya sea un Akuma.

-¡No! Recuerda el reporte que nos dio Lavi. Una niña con la misma descripción acompañaba al Noé que luchó contra él, y ella lo defendió usando una técnica de inocencia. –Le recuerda en voz baja. Kanda gruñe al recordar la información, confirmando su veracidad.

-Tienes razón. –Luego sonríe con la emoción del combate. –Por lo menos vamos a entretenernos un rato con estos sujetos.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Miren, Jasdero, Alle! ¡Parece que por fin vamos a tener un poco de emoción! –Celebra Debbito mientras saca su arma. Jasdero también saca la suya y se preparan para disparar mientras Allena se cubre los oídos anticipando el sonido del disparo de la pistola, las cuales disparan una bola de fuego y una de hielo respectivamente en contra de la pareja de exorcistas.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! –Grita Kanda, lanzando un corte de energía de inocencia y partiendo ambos ataques de un solo golpe. A los dos gemelos les sale una gota en la cabeza mientras Allena observa con curiosidad.

-Debbi, Jasde… -Señala al tipo de la espada. –Ese señor con cara de amargado les ganó…

-¡¡No lo digas así, Alle!! ¡¡No nos ganó!! ¡¡Solamente repelió nuestro ataque usando todo su poder!! –Trata de explicarle Jasdero. A Allena le sale una gran interrogante sobre la cabeza.

-Pero si no se ve cansado…

-_¿Alle?_ –Piensa Stella al escuchar el nombre. Kanda aún sigue preparado para detener el siguiente ataque, pero ya ha comprobado que su nivel sigue siendo mayor al que los Noés tienen actualmente.

-¡Pues si nosotros no podemos, estos niños si! –Alerta Jasdero. Al hacerlo, la expresión de confianza de los dos exorcistas se desvanece al mismo tiempo que el rubio lanza un disparo al aire. De entre la niebla que los rodea comienza a salir un niño cubierto con una capucha café, es rubio, de ojos negros, y tiene un número cinco tatuado en la mejilla.

-Ese niño… -Profiere Kanda, luego se fija en el número. -¡¡¿Acaso es?!!!

-… Un Akuma… -Corrobora Stella, reflejándolo con sus ojos de inocencia. –Un Akuma… de nivel cinco…

-¿Va a jugar él? Yo quería jugar también, Debi. –Le reclama Allena, halándolo por la manga del traje. Sin embargo, en ese momento siente una palpitación en todo el cuerpo, lo que la hace llevarse la mano al pecho de repente.

-¡¿Alle?! –La interceptan los dos Noés en el acto. Allena niega con la cabeza y al mismo momento vuelve a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que… -Vuelve su mirada hacia atrás, como buscando la fuente de la sensación. De vuelta en el mundo normal, Allana se ha detenido en medio de la marcha con una reacción similar.

-¡¡Allana-chan!!

-¡¡Allana!! –Le dicen sus dos amigos. Allana también se recupera y les dice a ambos que pueden soltarla.

-_¿Qué fue eso?_ –Se pregunta mientras se toca la cabeza, cerca de la oreja. –_Fue como la sensación de algo muy poderoso atrayéndome… pero…_

-Oigan. –Las llama Joshua.

-Espera, Joshua-kun, Allana… -Intenta decirle Anju mientras termina de ayudar a reincorporarse a su amiga, pero el pelinegro no se mueve ni un milímetro, ni suaviza su expresión.

-¿Qué está…? –Pregunta Allana, pero se detiene al ver lo mismo que Joshua está observando, una pareja de personas bloqueándoles el paso, sin nadie más que ellos en toda la calle, los negocios cerrados y la luz del hotel en el que debían registrarse apagada.

-Estas personas… -Musita Joshua antes de darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo está temblando de terror, pero se obliga a mantener la calma. –Estas personas son…

-¿Acaso? –Pregunta Anju, sorprendida.

-Akumas… -Termina Allana, ya recuperada. Los tres chicos dejan las maletas de lado y se quedan de pie, nerviosos, como el bebé de una mangosta que se enfrenta a una serpiente ya desarrollada. El hombre y la mujer que los observaban comienza a sonreír mientras avanzan hacia ellos.

-¡Esperen! –Les grita Joshua, súbitamente asustado. Por su mente pasan imágenes vertiginosas del infierno de fuego en el que se encontraba antes de ser salvado por Allen, con personas de ojos similares acercándose hacia él. -¡¡No vengan!!! –Retrocede un paso, se tropieza y cae de espaldas al piso.

-¡¡Joshua!!

-¡¡Joshua-kun!! –Le gritan Anju y Allana al mismo tiempo.

-Esa niña… -Le dice uno de ellos al otro, mirando a Allana. –Esa niña es…

-Si, se parece mucho a ella. –Afirma el otro. –Si es así, deberemos seguir las instrucciones del gran Tykki-sama. –Le recuerda emocionado. –_Si encuentran a una niña igual a Allena, su misión es romperla en mil pedazos._ –Les dijo Tykki en esa ocasión. Los dos Akumas sonríen de oreja a oreja y rompen su figura humana, convirtiéndose en globos del nivel uno, apuntando todos sus cañones hacia ellos. Allana hace cara de furiosa y se adelanta un paso, dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellos, mientras Anju luce insegura, pero trata de seguirla, y Joshua, por el contrario, aún sigue paralizado por el terror, recordando la muerte de su madre frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡No podemos enfrentarlos así!! ¡¡No podremos!! –Les urge el chico, pero Allana vuelve su cara hacia él y lo mira con ojos serenos.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, Joshua. –Le sonríe. -¡¡INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE!! –Grita la heredera Walker. Al hacerlo, su poder se arremolina a su alrededor, lanzando chispas dispersas, preparándose para atacar. -¡¡AAHHH!! –Profiere mientras eleva las manos hacia delante, juntándolas para formar el ataque que ha de lanzar contra los enemigos. -¡¡¡DISPARA!!! –Grita cerrando los ojos, incierta del resultado de su invocación. Una gran bola de energía se crea y de ella sale disparado un rayo que se convierte en un chorro de agua que moja la cara del Akuma. Y eso es todo, su inocencia se apaga. Tanto a los Akumas como a ella les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Eeehh… -Profiere Anju.

-Jejeje… este… -Se vuelve a llevar las manos detrás de la cabeza. –Me parece que en verdad me falta todavía mucho para que mi inocencia adquiera una forma… -Se ríe nerviosa. El Akuma no pierde tiempo en el chiste y lanza una bala sangrienta contra ella, que se sorprende y da un salto hacia atrás, apoyándose ágilmente con las manos en el piso para girar sobre sí misma y retroceder. –Qué bueno que el tío Yuu me enseñó educación física. –Comenta tranquila, pero el otro Akuma vuelve a dispararla, tomándola desprevenida.

-¡¡DIANAS ESTELARES!! –Invoca Anju, interceptando las balas de los akumas con sus discos y haciéndolas explotar en el aire. Aún con todo su cuerpo temblando por el miedo, la pelinaranja se acerca a su amiga y con la ayuda de sus discos se prepara para luchar.

-¡Anju-chan! –Le dice Allana.

-Parece ser que seré yo quien tenga que lucirse aquí… ¡Joshua-kun! ¡Tú y Allana salgan de este lugar lo antes posible! –Le dice nerviosa, casi llorando. –¡Yo pelearé! –Sus ojos asustados se interceptan con los de Joshua, que de nuevo recuerda a su madre interponiéndose entre él y el akuma que venía a matarlo. La imagen vuelve al momento actual y ve al cañón de nuevo apuntarle a las dos niñas, que no se han movido de su lugar.

-Yo… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Enfrentando su terror, toma su maleta con las manos y usa su sincronización de contacto en ella, convirtiéndola en un arma antiakuma que usa para saltar frente a ellas y detener la bala sangrienta con ella.

-¡¡Joshua!! –Gritan ambas niñas. Joshua tiene las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero su expresión ahora es decidida.

-_¿Cuál es tu meta, Joshua? _–Le preguntó Allen en ese momento.

-¡¡¡No dejaré que nadie más muera frente a mi!!! –Grita en voz alta el chico, como si al hacerlo diera la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que su maestro le hizo.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

El equipo de Allana se enfrenta a los Akumas, obligándose a demostrar sus habilidades. La batalla de Kanda y Stella contra el nivel 5 se complica cuando Allena decide intervenir, mientras Allen y Lenalee se dirigen a una trampa, Ben y Kaori a encontrar la primera pista de un misterio y Lavi va con su equipo a dar un refuerzo que tal vez no llegue a tiempo…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Nivel 5

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

* * *

(Omake)

-Yuu… Yo no me refería a esto. –le dice mostrándole la muñeca.

-¿Y que quieres entonces? ¿Un oso? ¿Un conejo? Todas las niñas que han salido aquí tienen un conejo. –le muestra un conejo de peluche.

-¡Conejo! –se oye la voz de Lavi por atrás.

-No, tampoco me refería a eso…

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tachan! Este fue el cap de hoy, ya por fin van comenzando las peleas serias, y Allana y Allena están cerca, pero todavía no se encuentran. Los caps que vienen van a estar muy movidos respecto a eso, jejeje…

Lenalee-de-walker, bienvenida de tu viaje, espero que te haya ido bien, y en cuanto a lo que mencionas de la escena del op, pues… ya verás lo que sucede… pero no te preocupes, sobrevivirán a eso también.

Por otro lado, Kaze Tsubaki-chan ha hecho una nueva colaboración de dibujos, también muy buenos, y lo más sorprendente es que fueron hechos en paint, así que imaginen que mano tan firme tiene. Hizo uno de Allana, Anju, Sarah y Allena, así que véanlos.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta luego.


	7. Nivel 5

7ª noche – **Nivel 5**

Sarajevo

Desde la tranquilidad de la noche se distingue el paisaje de las mansiones dejando escapar la luz de su interior a través de las ventanas en medio del silencio de la ausencia de la gente. En la extensión de la ciudad no se oyen más pasos que el del velador que transita lentamente por las aceras, mientras los animales y la gente ya descansan en sus respectivos locales. Sin embargo, en el interior de una de estas residencias, el silencio es roto al mismo tiempo que una ventana cuyos cristales se dispersan alrededor en una lluvia cristalina.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Se escucha el grito de un hombre cuya cabeza cae bañada en sangre y pedazos del vidrio que acaba de romperse. Una mujer deja caer una bandeja de té y el ruido de la vajilla rompiéndose le sigue al grito de muerte.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHH!!!! –Grita también la mucama que ha observado el ataque. En medio del salón del interior de la casa, en una de las habitaciones adornada con una amplia librera, una chimenea encendida y varias antigüedades está el Noé del Placer, con su sombrero de copa en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda acaba de lanzar al hombre, poniendo una cara de hastío total. Frente a él se encuentra una pareja elegante, ambos aristócratas que aparentemente se han levantado de la cama producto de la irrupción.

-Tss… -Profiere Tykki, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. –Y yo que no quería ensuciarme los guantes… Creo que tendré que pasarle la factura al Conde cuando regrese.

-¿¡¡Quién…!!? ¿¡Qué rayos eres tú!? –Le pregunta el hombre amenazado, cubriendo a su esposa con sus brazos. Tykki vuelve a hacer su cara de que está haciendo esto sin ganas y de la bolsa de su chaqueta saca a Cell Roron, que flota a su lado y señala al hombre.

-¡El archiduqueeeeeeee! ¡El archiduque debe moriiiiiiiir! –Recita el prisionero de la carta. Tykki da un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-Ya lo oíste. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero tienes que morir por nuestra causa. –Lo mira serio. –Archiduque Fernando de Austria, y duquesa Sofía Chotek… –Luego pone cara de sádico. -¡¡¡Mueran!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! –Se oye el grito de ambos. Le sigue el sonido de dos corazones siendo arrancados y la visión de una pared manchada de sangre. Luego se ve a Tykki de pie, con ambas manos y mangas de la camisa teñidas de rojo, con la expresión mezclada de alivio y tristeza.

-Menos mal que no traje a Allena conmigo… su vestido se hubiera ensuciado… -Piensa antes de hacer una sonrisa.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi y su equipo de estudiantes van en el vagón de un tren en ruta hacia la ciudad del conflicto, pero a diferencia del equipo Kanda, estos van en uno de los vagones de carga, sin más luz que la proveniente de un foco incandescente que cuelga sin mayor elegancia del techo del compartimento, y sin más muebles que algunas pacas de paja, cajas de provisiones y un par de barriles. Lavi está sentado en una esquina con su martillo apoyado a su lado con la cabeza baja mientras fuma un cigarrillo, Sarah está con las piernas juntas abrazadas mirando aburridamente el paso del paisaje a través de la puerta del vagón, Maus está dormida sobre un poco de paja y Len permanece leyendo un libro justo debajo de la luz, con la espalda apoyada en un barril. El Bookman exhala un poco del humo de su cigarro y mueve la cabeza arriba, suspirante.

-Véanlo como lo vean, este conflicto ya es inevitable. –Suspira bajando de nuevo los ojos y mirando el apacible rostro de su Maus, que sigue abrazando su peluche de conejo rojo.

-Dígame, General, señor… -Le pregunta tímidamente Sarah, tratando de combatir el aburrimiento. Lavi voltea su frío rostro hacia ella, lo que la intimida un poco; sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y baja la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta con su voz seria. Maus, que en realidad solo pretende estar dormida, identifica en su voz los rasgos de una voz que antes fue estandarte de la felicidad, de la cual solo quedan cenizas amargas. Por alguna razón se siente culpable, contrae sus miembros contra su cuerpo y abraza su conejito con más fuerza. Un silencio se produce en el vagón por algunos momentos, mientras el general espera la respuesta de la niña, quien al oírlo perdió todo el valor de iniciar una conversación. –Habla ya, niña. –Le insiste él; pero se da cuenta del tono de su voz y trata de corregirse. –No es bueno… que las niñas bonitas estén tristes… -Logra decir con algo de timidez, dándose cuenta de que está fuera de práctica. Sarah lo mira de nuevo y asiente.

-Disculpe, general, es solo que me preguntaba cómo es que la vida de una sola persona puede ser el detonante para una guerra de la magnitud que usted dice… _sin tomar en cuenta que usted en verdad sabe decir las cosas para que asusten._ –Piensa para terminar su comentario. Lavi ve su rostro y es como si la hubiera escuchado, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Es tan sencillo como eso. –Dice finalmente, incapaz de contener una sonrisa amarga. Lavi siempre odió la guerra, y esta lo enferma tanto que ya no puede más sino ser sarcástico ante ella. –El mundo tiene más intereses que una simple lucha del bien contra el mal; intereses que a veces hacen que conflictos como el que viene sean ya inevitables. –Se detiene para fumar otro poco. –Y ha llegado a un momento donde para el mundo tener una guerra es lo más conveniente. –Suelta otra pequeña risa. Sarah se enoja y se pone de pie, pisando con fuerza el piso del vagón, llamando la atención del General y de Len.

-¡¿Está diciendo que la gente quiere la guerra porque gana dinero con ella?! –Por su mente pasa la imagen de la fotografía de un soldado. -¡Eso es una tontería!

-Díselo a aquellos bajo cuya paz armada ha estado viviendo toda Europa desde antes de que tú nacieras. –Le dice sin mostrar la menor emoción. –El tiempo de la paz ha terminado. Tú naciste en América y eso te hace tener un espíritu muy liberal, pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes. El corazón es lo último a lo que la gente recurre para nada. –No logra deshacerse de su tono amargado al hablar.

-Aún así no deja de ser una tontería. –Insiste la pequeña rubia. Lavi posa su ojo esmeralda en ella y no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante una convicción tan fuerte como la de la niña, igual a la que él tenía cuando era más joven.

-La misión del equipo Kanda es detener el asesinato del Archiduque de Austria a manos de Mano Negra, un grupo que es apoyado por el Conde del Milenio. Por lo que se, lo más seguro es que ni Yuu ni su equipo sean capaces de completar esa tarea a tiempo, y lo que es peor, que vayan directamente a una trampa. Es por eso que le pedí a Komui que nos dejara venir. –Le explica dándole la espalda mientras se asoma a la puerta del vagón, sintiendo el viento pasar a gran velocidad por su rostro. –Esta es una guerra que no podemos evitar, pero si puedo salvar a mis amigos… lo haré. –Mira su puño con decisión. Maus ha abierto los ojos y lo mira desde donde está, reconociendo en él por un momento a un Lavi que conoció hace mucho tiempo; y Len actúa despreocupadamente, todavía concentrado en su lectura.

-General… -Musita Sarah, sin saber más si admirar o darle una patada al general que dirige su equipo. –_De seguro a Allana, Anju y a Joshua les está yendo mejor…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Joshua acaba de proteger a Anju del ataque del Akuma nivel 1 habiendo usado su inocencia de contacto en la valija de su equipaje, usándola como escudo contra el ataque del enemigo. Allana los observa a ambos sentada en el piso, con las piernas hacia los lados, sorprendida de haber visto venir la muerte tan cerca, nerviosa, pero todavía en control de sí. Su amiga pelirroja, por su parte, también luce de lo más espantada mientras el chico de pelo negro, luego de haber vencido su miedo para enfrentarse al demonio, está plantando pie decididamente frente a él.

-Anju-san, si es posible, me gustaría que me ayudaras con esta pelea. –Le dice sin voltear a verla. –Los dos somos muy débiles, pero mi maestro dijo que si combinamos nuestras habilidades, incluso nosotros podremos vencer a un Akuma de nivel básico. –Le explica rápidamente. La jovencita asiente y cambia su mirada de miedo por una, aunque siempre aterrada, expresión decidida.

-Como tú digas, Joshua-kun.

-Bien. Puedo atacarlo con todo lo que tengo, pero necesitaré que lo distraigas con tus discos, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré. –Asiente la niña. Allana de repente siente que sus dos amigos la dejan atrás en cuanto a su capacidad para el combate, mientras ella ni siquiera puede darle la forma adecuada a su inocencia para lanzar un ataque, pero no tiene tiempo de seguir con sus pensamientos cuando es traída de vuelta a la pelea por el sonido del disco cortante que lanza Anju hacia el frente con la mano izquierda. -¡¡Toma esto, monstruo inflado y feo!! –Grita con voz fuerte. El disco vuela rápidamente hacia el frente, pero los akumas lo evaden fácilmente moviéndose uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, instante en el cual, Joshua, quien ha tomado un cuchillo de su maleta y le ha transmitido la inocencia de sus manos para sincronizarlo con él, se lanza al mismo lado al cual el Akuma de la derecha se ha movido.

-¡¡JOSHUA!! –Gritan las dos niñas, preocupadas por él y asustadas por la temeridad del movimiento.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHH!!! –Grita cerrando los ojos y empuñando el arma con ambas manos. Al hacerlo, por un momento ve en sus pensamientos a una joven de cabello blanco sentada en una silla de ruedas; su rostro no se ve con claridad, pero parece mirarlo orgullosa. Al instante siguiente se ve a él mismo atravesando al Akuma con el cuchillo inyectado de inocencia, cortando una línea de frente a él que lo parte por la mitad; cayendo al piso y rodando sobre sí mismo varias veces luego del movimiento; luego se levanta y ve como el Akuma explota frente a ellos.

-¡¡¡Eso es!!!! –Celebra Allana, emocionada. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que el otro Akuma se ha movido de lugar y ahora está justo detrás de ella, quien no puede hacer más que poner cara de terror al darse cuenta de que está a punto de dispararle; pero no alcanza a ser atacada cuando el enemigo es cortado en forma de cruz por las dos dianas estelares de Anju, que luego vuelven a las manos de su dueña. El akuma rueda los ojos hacia atrás y luego también explota, mandando a volar a Allana hacia el frente, rodando hasta los pies de sus amigos, pero deteniéndose a tiempo para ver las flamas incandescentes que consumen al monstruo.

-Ten más cuidad, Allana-chan. –Le dice Anju, ahora más confiada de sí misma. –Bien hecho, Joshua-kun. –Se vuelve hacia él y lo mira con rostro agradable. Joshua la mira con timidez y asiente.

-Tú también estuviste muy bien. –Luego mira a Allana y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta mientras la peliblanca se pone de pie. Anju hace un puchero y cruza los brazos.

-Si, muchas gracias… aunque no pude hacer nada para ayudar… -Se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza y saca la lengua, divertida.

-Oh, pero eso no es del todo cierto. –La corrige el niño. –Gracias a que tú distrajiste al segundo Akuma, Anju-san pudo aprovechar para cortarlo sin que él pudiera defenderse.

-Solo Anju está bien, Joshua-kun. –Lo corrige la pelinaranja, un poco celosa de su actitud hacia Allana, siendo que acaba de hacer un maravilloso equipo con ella.

-Ahh… si, está bien… Anju… -Acepta él con cierta timidez. Allana los mira a ambos con agradecimiento, pero luego vuelve a ver el fuego frente a ellos y siente un poco de frustración por no haber sido de ayuda en esta ocasión.

-_Debo entrenar mucho más…_ -Mira sus manos, convencida de que debe ser más fuerte. Luego se dirige con su entusiasmo característico hacia sus amigos. –Si nosotros fuimos atacados, lo más seguro es que los generales también lo hayan sido. –Les dice seria.

-Es verdad. –Secunda Joshua. –Pero si es así, no estoy seguro de que ir en su ayuda sea la mejor opción. Ellos son generales, de seguro podrán manejar cualquier cosa que el Conde… -Sigue hablando, pero se da cuenta de que Allana ya está halando a Anju y van corriendo de vuelta hacia donde dejaron a Kanda y a Stella para ir al hotel. -¡¡Oigan!!! ¡¡¡Espérenme!!!! –Deja su maleta de lado, no sin antes tomar una espada corta y algunos cuchillos que trae en su maleta, y luego sale corriendo tras sus compañeras. –_De seguro nos estamos metiendo en problemas mayores aún…_ -Piensa antes de doblar por la esquina.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En la dimensión del escenario de los gemelos, Kanda y Stella están espalda con espalda mientras ven pasar a su alrededor la sombra risueña de un niño encapuchado, quien se está moviendo a la velocidad del viento, apareciendo y desapareciendo en medio de la niebla y las sombras que los rodean.

-Jiji… Jijiji… -Se escucha la macabra risa del akuma mientras los acecha como un tiburón a su presa. Debbito, Jasdero y Allena están observando la pelea desde un plato gigante que invocaron los Noés con su materia oscura. Allena luce particularmente interesada en el desempeño del chico que está luchando contra los generales.

-¿Es eso en verdad un akuma, Debbi? –Le pregunta la niña, tendida sobre su estómago en el plato mientras observa con la cabeza asomada a la orilla a los dos generales viendo en todas direcciones, expectantes al primer ataque.

-Ajap. –Responde el de cabello negro, chupándose una paleta.

-Pues para mí no parece más que un niño como de mi edad. –Responde ella, siguiendo los movimientos del akuma con la mirada, aparentemente sin la mejor dificultad.

-Deberías poner más atención a tus clases, Alle. –Le dice Jasdero. –La evolución de los akumas…

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ¿tú hablando de poner atención en clases?

-¡Si! ¡El que no pone atención nunca eres tú, Debbito! –Se defiende el rubio de labios cosidos. A Allena le salen una gota en la cabeza y ojos de rayita.

-¡¡Yo si pongo atención!!

-¡¡No pones!!

-¡¡Que sí pongo!!!

-¡¡Que no!!!

-Oigan… ¿No me iban a explicar de la evolución de los akumas? –Pregunta de nuevo la niña, pero al verse ignorada, se limita a seguir viendo hacia abajo del plato, donde los dos exorcistas lucen muy concentrados para lograr captar el primer movimiento de su rival.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

**Datos de personaje**

**Sarah Stewart**

Edad: 10 años

Estatura: 1.44 mts

Peso: 39 kgs

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Color de cabello: Rubio

Color de ojos: Azul claro

Comida favorita: Pastel de chocolate

Comida no favorita: Rábano

Materia favorita: Matemáticas

Materia no favorita: Arte

Tipo de inocencia: Equipamiento

Grado de sincronización actual: 78%

Nombre de su inocencia: Cadenas de la justicia

Pasatiempos: Mirarse al espejo, estudiar

Y esto se me olvidó ponerlo en los perfiles de Allana y Anju:

Nacionalidad de Allana: Chino-Inglesa

Nacionalidad de Anju: Indoirlandesa

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡Jijiji! ¡¡Jijijiji! –Se burla el akuma una y otra vez mientras acecha a los dos exorcistas. Kanda tiene la mugen desenvainada y la sujeta con ambas manos mientras Stella tiene activados sus ojos de inocencia, habiendo proyectado una copia del martillo de Lavi entre las suyas.

-Puedo sentirlo… se aproxima. –le informa la pelinegra a su compañero. Este asiente sin responder. Stella vuelve su mirada hacia el frente y en ese instante se topa con que el niño ha aparecido frente a ella. Lo único que logra ver es la figura de un pequeño cubierto con una capucha negra, tiene la oportunidad de golpearlo con su arma, pero al tener la forma de un niño, sus escrúpulos la detienen inconscientemente y no logra reaccionar a tiempo, el niño levanta la cara y le muestra un par de ojos rojos, levanta las manos y le muestra dos garras iguales a la mano de Allen, con las que en el mismo instante lanza un corte hacia ella, golpeándola en el estómago y cortando a través de su uniforme hasta su piel, exponiendo una herida que comienza a sangrar, mientras ella solo puede dar un salto hacia atrás para evadirlo, sorprendida.

-¡¡Stella!! –Le grita Kanda, intentando moverse, pero no le da tiempo al ser interceptado por otro niño que viene cargando un hacha gigante y trata de cortarlo por la mitad de un tajo, a lo que él reacciona interceptándolo con la Mugen y quedando empatado en poder con él; el viento hace que se le caiga la capucha y también ve a un niño, este tiene el número cinco en la frente y se ríe sádicamente.

-Ambos van a morir, exorcistas… -Le murmura el chico, pero como respuesta obtiene ser atravesado por la Nigento de Kanda, que se clava en su estómago.

-¡¡Yuu!! –Lo reprende Stella, que aún se sostiene la herida mientras busca la forma de enfrentarse al niño, todavía confundida por su apariencia. Yuu gruñe al escucharla, pero sabe que un ataque como ese no es suficiente, así que aumenta el flujo de inocencia hacia su arma y lanza una cascada de energía, pero el Akuma se da cuenta de la amenaza y se desclava del arma antes de ser sacudido por la descarga de inocencia.

-¡Che! –Se queja el peliazul mientras se pone de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-No, no, no… Esto será mucho más divertido si me permites jugar contigo, exorcista… -Le dice el niño Akuma. Su voz es aguda y siniestra, sus ojos rojos carecen de expresión, y su cuerpo parece el de un niño, pero articulado como si fuera una muñeca.

Ya podrás jugar todo lo que quieras en el infierno, a donde perteneces. –Responde el exorcista. -¡¡Mugen!! –Invoca aumentando el poder en ambas armas. El akuma se pone serio y observa como el poder aumenta su flujo a través de la energía que lo rodea.

-Esto es un general… -Comenta el maléfico niño. Mientras tanto, Stella sigue evadiendo los ataques de las garras del akuma con el que está luchando, lo cual parece divertir mucho al adversario.

-¡¡Esto es muy divertido!! ¡¡No tienes el valor de atacarme!! ¡¡Jajajaja!!! ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! –Se burla de nuevo el niño mientras busca cortarla, Stella se cubre con su proyección del martillo creciente, pero su oponente es un nivel 5, su velocidad es mucho mayor a la de cualquier Akuma al que se hayan enfrentado antes, y lo mismo es con su poder.

-_Es demasiado fuerte y rápido… _-Piensa Stella. –_Pero… ¡¡Pero!!_ –Ve la cara de niño-muñeco del oponente y vuelve a dudar. -_¡¡¿Y si no es solo un akuma?!!_

-¡¡Es un akuma, Stella!! –Le grita Kanda, como si advinara sus pensamientos. Ella lo escucha y mira hacia el plato que está arriba de ellos, desde donde Allena los están mirando. -_¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Es acaso también un akuma? ¿Quién nos dice que estos niños no son como ella?_

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!! –Grita su oponente, que aparece detrás de ella en un rápido movimiento y la golpea con ambas palmas de la mano, como empujándola en un juego, pero la fuerza del golpe es tal que la pelinegra sale volando a estrellarse contra un grupo de tumbas, dejando tras ella las marcas de la fuerza meteórica del golpe, que culmina en el choque.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita de nuevo su compañero, quien de nuevo es presionado por su propio oponente, quien se mueve en todas direcciones a su alrededor, obligándolo a cubrirse de sus ataques con ambas espadas una y otra vez, encerrándolo en su propia área de defensa.

-_¡Che! Este tipo es realmente fuerte…_ ¡¡¡¡Mugen!!! ¡¡¡Sanshiki!!! –Invoca el espadachín, activando el nivel tres de su inocencia, usándolo para dar un salto hacia arriba, que lo impulsa varios metros en el aire, hacia donde el niño akuma lo sigue rápidamente, pero él utiliza la fuerza de su salto para girar sobre sí mismo y usar una explosión de energía de sus espadas para impulsarse de nuevo hacia abajo, sorprendiendo al Akuma que ahora se ve a sí mismo yendo de frente hacia él, que viene a encontrarlo con ambas espadas en la mano.

-¡¡¡No!!!!! –Se queja el demonio al mismo tiempo que recibe el ataque de las Mugen Nigento, pero su horror se transforma en una risa al mismo tiempo que atrapa ambos filos de las espadas con las manos. –Jejeje… solo bromeaba. –Le dice confiado. Kanda pone cara furiosa e intenta imprimir más fuerza a su ataque, pero el Akuma parece una pared de acero impenetrable, no se mueve ni un milímetro. –Te dije que es inútil… la fuerza de nosotros los Akumas y la de ustedes los exorcistas son completamente diferentes. –Mientras le habla, mueve una de sus piernas y con ella le da un golpe en el pecho a Kanda, quien siente como si lo hubiese golpeado una bala de cañón, la fuerza es tanta que lo hace vomitar sangre.

-¡¡¡AAgghh!!! –Se queja, pero no detiene su ataque, el cual sigue siendo parado por el akuma, que solo sonríe. Allena luce interesada en la pelea mientras Debbito y Jasdero se han quedado jugando a las cartas tras ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Acaso todavía no te quieres morir?! –Le dice el Akuma, que vuelve a darle otra patada, pero Kanda vuelve a resistir, su rostro mostrando una determinación por encima del dolor que le dicen al akuma que no lo vencerá tan fácilmente, lo que le borra la sonrisa de la boca. -¡¡No me gustas!! ¡¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Muere!!! ¡¡¡Muere!!! –Comienza golpearlo, pero luego del cuarto golpe, Kanda suelta sus espadas y atrapa las pequeñas manos de su oponente. -¿Eh? –Profiere sorprendido. -¿Y ahora…? –Su cara pasa de la confusión al razonamiento. -¡¡¡Rayos!!!

-Mugen… nivel Celestial… ¡¡¡Mugen Tenken!!! ¡¡¡Cuarta ilusión, espadas infinitas!!!! –Invoca a todo pulmón, soltándolo y lanzándose hacia atrás, dejándolo a él rodeado de varias espadas Mugen que lo rodean como en una esfera de velocidad. -¡¡La única manera de atraparte era con mi propio cuerpo!! –Recuerda a Allen clavándose junto con el nivel 4 en aquel entonces. –_Y pensé que nunca me serviría para nada conocerte, brote de habas.-_ ¡¡Mugen… ataca!!!! –Ordena el exorcista mientras todas las espadas, cual si fuera la caja de un mago, se clavan al mismo tiempo en su oponente, creando una figura como un puercoespín de hojas de acero que luego se inundan de inocencia como llamas incandescentes.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se oye el chirrido del niño antes de explotar, lo que súbitamente atrae la atención de los gemelos, y que al mismo tiempo dibuja el horror y la sorpresa en la cara de Allena. Kanda cae sin fuerzas hasta el piso, donde rebota por la fuerza del impacto, vomitando un poco más de sangre.

-Rayos… -Se queja tratando de ponerse de pie al instante, usando su marca para curar sus heridas lo más rápido que puede para ir a ayudar a Stella, que también siguió luchando mientras él se enfrentaba a su oponente, y que por ahora está rodeada del campo de energía producto de la proyección del yoyo de inocencia. Al verlo ella, también expande la protección hasta él, cubriéndolo del akuma, que aún sigue buscando la forma de atravesar el escudo. -¿Por qué todavía no lo has matado? –Le pregunta entre sarcástico y molesto. Stella baja la mirada y asiente.

-Se que él es un akuma, pero… -Lo mira y ve la expresión perdida de sus ojos. En ese momento mira con horror que Allana, Anju y Joshua acaban de llegar al campo de batalla.

-¡¡General Kanda!!

-¡¡Tío Yuu!! ¡¡Tía Stella!! –Se oyen los gritos de la pelinaranja y la peliblanca, lo que provoca una auténtica máscara de horror en la cara de Kanda.

-¡¡¡IMBÉCILES!!! ¡¡¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ AHORA!!! –Les ordena abandonando de inmediato el escudo de Stella para ir hacia ellos. El Akuma se da cuenta del momento de debilidad y decide volar hacia ellos para matarlos antes de que él pueda llegar. Joshua se da cuenta del peligro y de inmediato hala hacia atrás a sus dos amigas, que también se han percatado del horror, pero no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo. El Akuma ya está sobre ellos y con su hacha gigante se lanza para cortarlos en mitad, con Kanda todavía volando a medio camino. -_¡No llegaré a tiempo…!_

-¡¡¡Mueran!!!! –Les grita el monstruo. Anju cierra los ojos y Joshua trata de hacer algo con sus inocencias, pero sabe que la diferencia de poder es tanta que solo con verlo ya ni siquiera pueden moverse.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHH!!! –Grita la pelinaranja tapándose los oídos. Allana ve la muerte justo frente a ella y también se aterra, pero su naturaleza la hace reaccionar para protegerse y en su frente se manifiesta la cruz de inocencia que tenía cuando era pequeña, la cual de inmediato comienza a brillar intensamente, inundando de blanco todo el escenario de los gemelos, deslumbrando al Akuma, que ya no puede terminar su ataque al ser detenido por la fuerza invisible que de repente emana de la pequeña Walker.

¡¡¡¡AAHHH!!!!!! –Grita Allana, sosteniéndose la frente mientras las heridas de Kanda y Stella se recuperan al ser bañados con la luz. Allena, que está todavía sobre el plato, también recibe el resplandor, pero todo su cuerpo se sacude y la obliga a quedarse de rodillas, sosteniéndose la garganta, mientras en su frente se dibuja el mismo símbolo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Duele… ¡duele mucho! ¡Tykki-sama! ¡Road-chan! ¡Debbi! ¡Jasde! No quiero sentir esto… ¡¡¡No quiero!!!! –Su cruz también lanza resplandor, mientras el Akuma que estaba atacando a Allana termina por desintegrarse sin que ninguno haga mayor movimiento. Después de eso, la cruz de Allana se apaga y desaparece, luego se desmaya.

-¡¡Allana!! –La intercepta Joshua. Anju también le ayuda a sostenerla. Tanto Kanda como Stella se quedan perplejos ante lo sucedido, pero la pelinegra alcanza a ver que la niña que acompaña a Debbito y Jasdero también acaba de desmayarse, la cruz que se dibujó en ella también se borra.

-Esto no es bueno, Debbito… A lo mejor ya la rompimos, ¿Te imaginas lo que nos va a hacer Tykki?

-No seas tonto, ella está bien. –Responde Debbito, todavía acostumbrando sus ojos. -¡Vámonos ya! ¡¡Esto no se queda así, exorcistas!!

-¡De todos modos la misión está hecha! ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! –Lo apoya su gemelo, quien carga a Allena entre sus brazos. La puerta de Road aparece tras ellos y caminan a través de ella, desapareciendo. El escenario también se desvanece, dejándolos de nuevo en las calles del pueblo en la que estaban.

-La misión… está hecha… -Repite Kanda. Stella lo mira preocupada, pero luego se urge hacia Allana, que sigue tendida en el piso, desmayada. El espadachín mira a la hija de Allen y recuerda cuando todavía era una bebé, y el mismo fenómeno ocurría con recurrencia. -_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Fue acaso la cercanía de la muerte?_ –Se pregunta, extrañado, sin saber que no solo la muerte estaba cerca de ella en ese momento. Luego camina hacia ellos para volver al hotel, si la misión ha fracasado, es algo que deben averiguar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Balcanes

Ben y Kaori están atravesando a pie un sendero que los lleva a un pueblo que se ve en la lejanía. El heredero Bookman mira un mapa mientras la menor de los Kanda bebe un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar, Ben-kun?

-Estamos a unos kilómetros. Lo mejor será darnos prisa para llegar antes de que oscurezca. –Le dice mientras guarda su mapa y sigue caminando. Ella también guarda su agua y camina junto a él.

-¿Por qué crees que a Komui-san le interesa saber sobre eso? –Le dice mientras recuerda la misión que les fue asignada.

-Para confiar en alguien, debes saber todo sobre él, de lo contrario es una confianza a ciegas, inverificable. –Le explica sin volver a mirarla.

-Pero de eso se trata la confianza, ¿no? Verlo así es muy deprimente. –Le dice extrañada.

-… A veces la vida es deprimente. Una cara amable puede ser la cosa más engañosa de este mundo. –Al decirlo recuerda la cara de la pequeña Maus que acompaña a su padre.

-Pero, buscar así en el lugar donde Allen encontró a Joshua-kun… me parece que solo estamos removiendo viejas heridas para el niño, y Joshua-kun me parece un pequeño muy amable.

-Mejor viejas heridas que nuevas. –Le responde, finalmente mirándola. Kaori lo mira por unos instantes y asiente.

-Tienes razón. –Contesta ella. Luego siguen avanzando hacia el frente, en rumbo al pueblo donde todo comenzó para un pequeño pelinegro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++

Es una fiesta elegante y los carruajes desfilan unos tras otros para entregar a los invitados. En el último de estos vienen Allen y Lenalee, que se bajan de él y comienzan a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión donde la recepción va a llevarse a cabo.

-La misión comienza ahora. –Le susurra ella a él. Él la mira con una sonrisa.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Rodeados. Allen y Lenalee luchan su vía para escapar de la trampa, dándose cuenta de un milagro en el proceso. Allena vuelve con Tykki, y busca desesperadamente entender el significado de lo que le pasó, optando por una decisión que la llevará a perseguir a los exorcistas; mientras, Lavi y su equipo llegan a su destino mientras una guerra mundial es declarada, al mismo tiempo que Ben y Kaori encuentran la foto de una mujer conocida entre las cosas de la madre de Joshua…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Declaración de guerra

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

(En construcción)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de la semana, jejeje… hoy casi no salieron Allen y Lena… T_T… pero a ver si salen más en el próximo, jejeje…

En cuanto a novedades, OriUchiha-san me mandó unos dibujos de Allana, Allena, Anju y Sarah, pueden verlos en la sección de dibujos en el perfil, muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo, están geniales.

En otro orden, en algunas partes del mundo en estas semanas están comenzando clases, así que a todos los que están por empezar, o que ya empezaron, muchas felicidades, y suerte en su año lectivo.

Ah, respecto a la pregunta recurrente sobre Ben y Kaori, pues la verdad se me hizo interesante poner una de esas relaciones donde la chica es mayor, pero todavía no han llegado a nada, habrá que ver como se desarrollan entre ellos. En cuanto a la edad, Ben tiene 15 y Kaori 20

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, ¡hasta luego!


	8. Declaración de guerra

¡Hola! Aquí les va el nuevo cap. Para los que no lo habían notado, traté de contextualizar el momento actual del fic en la primera guerra mundial, ya que ya están en el siglo XX y deberían estar entre 1913 y 1914, siempre años imaginarios, claro.

Bueno, solo era para aclarar, aquí les va el cap, espero que les guste.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

8ª noche – **Declaración de guerra**

La pareja Walker ha llegado a la supuesta reunión secreta de inversionistas que apoyan que una guerra sea declarada. El lugar de la reunión es un castillo gótico cuya sala principal ha sido dispuesta para la recepción, paredes altas y blancas, adornadas con ventanas amplias y cubiertas con cortinas carmesíes, y varios candelabros dorados colgando del techo, varias mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos dispuestas por la sala mientras una banda de cámara está tocando en una de las esquinas. Allen y Lena dejan sus abrigos en la entrada y pasan juntos hasta el interior, donde encuentran a toda la gente regada por la estancia, platicando y bebiendo copas de vino.

-Vaya… para ser una reunión de inversionistas me esperaba algo mucho más sobrio. –Comenta Lenalee. –Pero definitivamente esta gente es todo menos eso.

-Tienes razón. –Asiente Allen, dando una mirada panorámica. –Pero si te fijas bien, las caras coinciden con las del reporte; casi solo veo representantes de grandes compañías y consorcios de negocios. –Dice mientras coteja los rostros de algunos de los asistentes con los de sus recuerdos.

-Disculpe, pero no tengo el placer de conocerlos a usted y a su adorable esposa. –Los interrumpe un viejo de bigote, matándolos del susto, los dos saltan poniendo ojos blancos redondos, pero al momento se recuperan y ponen cara agradable.

-Si. Yo soy el… Conde… de… Timcampy… -Articula nerviosamente Allen. Lenalee rueda los ojos imperceptiblemente.

-¿Timcampy? ¿De los Timcampy del este de Sussex? –Pregunta el hombre, agradado. Al peliblanco le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Los Timpcampy Húngaros, los que hacen el pan de melón. –Intercepta Lenalee, fingiendo vergüenza llevándose su pañuelo a la boca. -¿No es así, querido? –El hombre no lo nota, pero Lena mira a Allen con ojos rojos inyectados de furia.

-¡Si, cierto! –Responde nerviosa y animadamente. -¡El pan de melón que hacemos es el mejor del mundo! ¡Jajajaja!

-Este… si me disculpan. –El tipo se quita el sombrero y se va rápidamente. Los dos lo miran con una gota en la cabeza y ojos de raya y punto.

-¿Conde de Timpcampy? –Lo regaña Lena. Allen le dedica una sonrisa y se encoge de hombros. –Bueno, es cierto que teníamos que haber pensando en un nombre mucho antes. –Acepta mientras finge darse aire con su abanico. Allen asiente y luego recupera su expresión seria.

-Más importante que eso, debemos estar atentos. No sabemos lo que puede suceder en esta reunión.

-Cierto. –Asiente ella. –Iré a revisar los pisos de arriba, tú quédate al pendiente aquí, como tú dijiste, cualquier cosa puede suceder. –Le da un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídate. –Susurra en su oído. Él responde de la misma forma.

-Tú igual. –Se toman de las manos por un último momento y luego Allen puede ver a su esposa dándole la espalda para subir las escaleras. Da un suspiro y camina para integrarse a la multitud, tomando una copa de la charola de uno de los meseros que pasa repartiendo.

-Aparezcan de una vez… -Se dice en voz baja.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Debbito y Jasdero regresan al Arca Negra, el primero cargando a una desmayada Allena entre sus brazos, los dos llenos de algunas quemadas producto de la liberación de la energía de Allana, que fue capaz de incinerar a un nivel 5 de un solo destello. Ambas figuras humeantes avanzan hasta una sala donde depositan a la niña durmiente sobre el sofá.

-Si la dejamos aquí, probablemente Tykki no se de cuenta de que nosotros… -Le susurra el pelinegro al rubio mientras éste asiente a todo lo que dice, sin embargo, son interrumpidos por alguien que los abraza por detrás.

-¿Tykki no se dará cuenta de qué? –Les pregunta Tykki, que aún está todo cubierto de sangre por la misión que acaba de completar, manchando del líquido rojo los cuellos y mejillas de los dos, poniéndolos nerviosos.

-¡Tykki! –Lo saluda Jasdero. -¡Hola…! ¡Solo decíamos que no te darías cuenta de que…! … de qué… -Ya no tiene valor de seguir hablando. Traga saliva mientras observa la siniestra cara del Noé pasando de su modo amable a sádico, abrazándolos con más fuerza.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Allena? –Les pregunta luego de ver que la pequeña tiene sus ropas y rostro sucios, los párpados cerrados por el cansancio y el rastro de unas lágrimas que se asomaron por él.

-¡Oye, que no te tenemos que dar a ti ninguna explicación! –Se queja Debbito, tratando de quitarse su brazo de encima, pero se da cuenta de que Tykki no cede en la presión ejercida. -¡Tykki! –Se pone nervioso en serio y comienza a luchar por soltarse. Luego de unos momentos, el Noé del Placer finalmente accede y los suelta, ambos retroceden varios pasos rápidamente, mientras él sigue mirándolos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Allana… Walker… -Confiesa el pelinegro de párpados pintados, avergonzado. Al oír el nombre, ambos pueden sentir como su compañero intenta suprimir su cólera, pero no puede evitar reventar los vidrios de las lámparas de la estancia. Jasdero se sube a los brazos de Debbito y lo abraza nervioso.

-¡¡No teníamos idea de que las cosas se pondrían así!! –Llora el rubio. Tykki suspira y luego sonríe tranquilo, lo que los pone todavía más asustados; sin embargo, los pasa de largo y llega caminando hasta la orilla del sofá, inclinándose junto al rostro de Allana, dejando su cabeza cerca de la suya, mirándola con calidez, extiende su mano que todavía está manchada de sangre y acaricia con ella su rostro moviendo sus dedos delicadamente desde su frente hasta su mejilla, la cual toda con su palma extendida, dejándola manchada del mismo color rojo. De repente, como si ella pudiera sentirlo, comienza a abrir sus ojos hasta que lo mira, alegrándose en el acto, pero moviéndose débilmente.

-Tykki-sama… -Se da cuenta de la sangre que ahora cubre su rostro, pero parece no importarle al ver que Tykki está salpicado del mismo color. –Quería verte… -Sus ojos lo buscan con una devoción desesperada.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta con preocupación casi paternal. Ella busca descansar su rostro en la mano de él, que todavía no ha retirado de su posición, apoyándose en ella mientras cierra los ojos.

-Ahora ya me siento mejor, solo un poco cansada. –Le reporta mientras trata de mover su cuerpo, sintiendo el dolor del esfuerzo realizado en todas sus articulaciones. –Pero no se por qué, si en realidad no hice gran cosa…

-Es el esfuerzo de haber tenido que aguantar a este par de idiotas. –Le dice todavía en su actitud protectora. Sus dos compañeros lo miran furiosos, pero no dicen nada por consideración a la damita presente. Allena se esfuerza por sentarse sin que Tykki deje de cuidarla con las manos, luego la pequeña le da un abrazo mientras cierra los ojos. Él la recibe sorprendido, pero luego se tranquiliza y le corresponde el gesto, abrazándola cálidamente. Nunca antes sintió tanta necesidad por no tener el don de atravesar las cosas, para tener la seguridad de que esa niña nunca dejará sus brazos.

-¿Estabas asustada, no es así? –Le pregunta con voz suave.

-Un poco… -Mientras cierra los ojos recuerda el momento de la pelea. Todo se volvió confuso cuando esos tres niños irrumpieron en el campo creado por Jasdebi. Una niña de cabello naranja, un niño de cabello oscuro, y… una niña de cabello blanco. No alcanzó a ver sus rostros por la distancia a la que se encontraban, pero sintió algo familiar en ella. -Tykki-sama. –Lo llama abriendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El color de mi cabello… ¿por qué es blanco? Estaba leyendo los libros que me deja Road-chan, y ahí dice que solo los mayores tienen el cabello de este color. ¿Quiere decir que soy vieja?

-Jaja, claro que no eres vieja, princesa. El color del cabello, el color de la piel, el de los ojos… todo eso varía en cada persona. Esa es solo la prueba de lo diferentes que podemos ser los unos de los otros, y más importante aún, quiere decir que algunos, como tú y yo, somos todavía más especiales. –Le pone las manos en los hombros mientras le explica, y ella lo escucha atentamente. –Somos existencias que están mas allá de los humanos, pero eso no hace que los humanos dejen de ser interesantes.

.Cuando tú me explicas las cosas, todas tienen mucho sentido. –Le dice contenta. –Pero eso quiere decir que la niña que estaba con los exorcistas… ¿ella es como yo?

-¿La viste? –Pregunta más serio.

-Solo de lejos, no alcancé a distinguir su cara. –Reporta obediente.

-Ya veo. –Luego se cruza de brazos y se sienta a su lado. Los gemelos han adoptado unas sillas del otro lado para escuchar también. -¿Qué te he dicho que son los exorcistas?

-Son gente que no sabe que está buscando el deseo de Dios de una forma equivocada, y que en medio de eso no hacen más que sufrir. –Luego se cruza de brazos ella también. –Son unos tontos.

-Eso es cierto. –Intercepta Jasdero.

-La niña que viste se llama Allana Walker, y se parece a ti en su aspecto físico, Allena. Sin embargo ella es completamente diferente a ti. No lo olvides, como exorcista, su destino es ser derrotada por nosotros, para que podamos cumplir nuestro verdadero objetivo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-… Lo entiendo. Los exorcistas quieren lastimar a Tykki-sama, a Jasdevi y al resto de mis amigos… -Levanta los ojos, decidida. –Eso nunca lo perdonaré.

-De eso se trata. –Le dice el Noé, abrazándola por un lado. Ella recibe la caricia como un gato que es abrazado por su amo, sonriendo encantada, toda ella ya salpicada con la sangre humana que lo mancha a él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ben y Kaori han llegado a las ruinas del pueblo rumano donde Joshua fue encontrado. El destruido paisaje se extiende infinitamente ante ellos, dejándoles ver un gran campo de edificaciones muertas, adornadas con huesos de los que antes fueron los habitantes del lugar, y que murieron en medio de las balas y el fuego. Un viento frío y solitario pasa abrazándolos cuando llegan a lo que antes fue la plaza principal, ahora un montón de escombros carbonizados. Sin embargo se dan cuenta de que el pueblo todavía no está totalmente abandonado al ver a un anciano cubierto en mantas, que está sentado en el piso, apoyado en una columna rota.

-Este lugar… es horrible… -Comenta Kaori, sosteniéndose los codos con las manos, helada. –Es peor de cómo lo imaginaba… y Joshua-kun nació en este lugar… -Mira a Benji, que se dirige al anciano.

-Disculpe, señor. –Lo aborda el chico. El viejo levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los suyos, mostrándole una quemada que pasa por la mitad de su rostro.

-No hay nadie que venga a este pueblo por ninguna razón desde el ataque. –Le dice serio y misterioso. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Estamos buscando cierta información. –Responde Ben, serio, pero nota que el viejo ha vuelto la vista hacia el frente y ya no le hace caso. –Señor… -Lo llama de nuevo, pero es ignorado. Kaori viene con la cara Kanda de "déjamelo a mi, inútil" y le pone una moneda en la mano al anciano, que de nuevo vuelve a mirarlos.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –Pregunta desganado. Kaori hace una sonrisa triunfante, pero Ben se limita a preguntarle.

-Estamos buscando información sobre este niño. –Le muestra una fotografía de Joshua.

-Ohh… -La cara del viejo es de sorpresa. –Pero… este niño es el regalo del cielo… -Lo reconoce de inmediato. Los dos jóvenes se miran el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-¿Regalo del cielo?

-Él fue adoptado un día por una mujer que vivía cerca del parque, a unas cuadras de aquí. Me parece que su casa todavía debe quedar en pie… lo que el pueblo sabía que es un día llegó la visita de dos mujeres increíblemente hermosas, como si fueran ángeles… -Se interrumpe para toser. –Una de ellas tenía el cabello rosado, con rizos que caían graciosamente hacia abajo, y ella acompañaba a una mujer en silla de ruedas, de cabello blanco… ella traía a ese niño entre los brazos.

-Mujer… de cabello blanco… -Musita Kaori, sorprendida.

-Los ángeles… -Profiere Ben, uniendo las ideas. Recuerda su infancia y con ella imágenes de Magdalena, que siempre iba acompañada de Hannah. –Pero… eso quiere decir que….

-Busquen esa casa… ahí de seguro encontrarán más información… ¡cough! –Tose de nuevo el viejo. –Es todo lo que tengo que decirles. –Vuelve a ignorarlos. Los dos se miran mutuamente y deciden ir a buscar la que fue la casa de Joshua.

-Pero si eso es verdad… -Le dice la peliazul al pelirrojo, pero él sigue caminando. –Si Magdalena era la madre de Joshua… ¿quién es su padre?

-Eso es lo que vinimos a averiguar. Todavía no tenemos si quiera la seguridad de que así sean las cosas. Magdalena no era el tipo de mujer que se metería con cualquiera, y no recuerdo a ningún ángel de cabello oscuro.

-En ese entonces todavía eras muy chico. –Se burla su acompañante.

-Y tú no, eso quiere decir que ya eres vieja, Bakaori-asaltacunas. –Contraataca él. Ella le hace un puchero y vuelve la vista hacia el otro lado. -_En el tiempo en el que estuve con Lilith, solo recuerdo a Magdalena ser amistosa con una persona… pero eso es imposible… su orgullo como ángel era lo más importante para ella…_ -Reflexiona nuevamente mientras se encaminan hacia la casa.

* * *

Con el equipo Kanda, Allana está aún desmayada mientras llegan al hotel, cargada por Stella, quien se está encargando de acostarla en una cama. La niña luce agotada, con fiebre que la hace sudar y tratar de ganar aire por la boca. Los demás miembros del equipo se han quedado en la sala de espera mientras ella la revisa.

-Esta fiebre… -Musita Stella mientras palpa con su mano descubierta la frente de la niña. –No te daba una así desde que eras bebé. –Recuerda la época cuando huían de la Orden junto con Allen y Lenalee; Allana usó su poder y le dio una fiebre similar. –Pero no deja de gustarme… -Mira el termómetro que le acaba de sacar de la boca. Muestra 40º. –Es demasiado. -¡Anju-chan, por favor, ven a ayudarme! –La llama desde adentro. Anju, que estaba afuera junto con Kanda y Joshua, se pone de pie y viene corriendo con premura. -¡Aquí estoy, general!

-Necesito que me ayudes, dile a Yuu y a Joshua que consigan hielo y que te lo den, rápido. –Le ordena con tono de doctora.

-Eh, ¡si! ¡A la orden! –Sale corriendo. Stella no pierde tiempo, se quita la chaqueta de exorcista, quedándose vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas, y recogiéndose su ondulado cabello negro en una cola, luego comienza a quitarle la chaqueta y la falda a Allana para enfriarla más fácilmente mientras ésta lucha desesperadamente por respirar.

-Auxilio… auxilio… -Gime delirante mientras sus prendas son arrebatadas. –Déjame… déjame… -Balbucea con los párpados semiabiertos mientras siente el frío del aire hacer contacto con las partes de su cuerpo que quedan expuestas, sintiéndolas en llamas, vestida solo con su ropa interior.

-¿Está listo el hielo? –Pregunta mientras carga a la hija de Allen entre sus brazos.

-¡Si! -Responde su compañera de equipo asomándose por la puerta. Stella lleva la niña hasta el baño, donde la tina repleta de hielo ya está preparada, comenzando a depositarla suavemente, pero salta de sorpresa al sentir la temperatura del agua, tratando de treparse a la pelinegra para escapar, pero la fiebre la tiene tan cansada que se lo impide, obligándola a enfrentar la temperatura del hielo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!! –Se queja Allana, aún delirando. -¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡¡mamá!!! ¡¡¡papá!!! ¡¡¡papá!!! –Llora hasta que por fin se calma. Los brazos de Stella y los de Anju no la han soltado ningún momento para evitar que se ahogue o se acalambre.

-Tranquila, Allana, pronto pasará… -Trata de calmarla Stella. En la sala, Kanda permanece sentado con los brazos cruzados, mientras Joshua luce impaciente por hacer que Allana se sienta mejor, sin tener idea de qué hacer, limitándose a pasearse impaciente.

-Allana ha sufrido de estas fiebres desde que nació. –Le dice el espadachín para tranquilizarlo. –Stella la ha tratado antes, ella sabe lo que hace. –Termina de hablar y luego vuelve a sus pensamientos. Joshua sin embargo, no puede dejar de ver en su mente la cara sonriente y despierta de la niña Walker, contrastándola con los gritos que oyó hace un momento, y que por fin se han calmado.

-Allana…

En el baño, Allana tiene las mejillas casi rojas y los ojos pesados, pero sus pupilas reflejan que ha dejado de delirar. Ahora su cuerpo está luchando por recuperar su temperatura, ya lo ha enfrentado antes y sabe que con ayuda del hielo en el agua de la bañera, estará lista en unas cuantas horas. Nota que dos pares de manos, unas firmes y expertas, y otras de su tamaño y más temblorosas, la están sosteniendo, es entonces cuando nota que Stella y Anju le están ayudando.

-Hola… les causé muchos problemas… -Les dice tratando de sonreír. Stella suspira aliviada y le acaricia la frente.

-Pensaba que por fin habíamos superado el problema de la fiebre, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el grado de sincronización de tu inocencia. –Razona Stella, por fin quitando las manos de la pequeña y secándoselas con una toalla. Anju hace lo mismo, observándola inquieta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias, Anju-chan. –Luego mira a Stella. -¿A qué te refieres, tía Stella?

-Cada vez que usas tu inocencia esa fiebre te ataca. Recuerden lo que han estudiado sobre la sincronización… -Les recuerda señalándose el dedo. En la sala, Kanda y Joshua han seguido con la misma plática.

-A menor sincronización con el usuario, más difícil es conseguir usar la inocencia, y más son las consecuencias negativas para su cuerpo. Esa fiebre responde a que Allana tiene una sincronización demasiado baja con su inocencia.

-Demasiado… baja… -Repite Joshua, asimilando la explicación.

-Es por eso que su cuerpo recibe ese daño. Lo que debe hacer es buscar la forma de incrementar su nivel de sincronización. Una vez haga eso, de seguro podrá usar su inocencia sin problemas… pero eso es un poco más difícil de lograr. –Intercepta recordando. –La inocencia de Allana es diferente… ten eso en cuenta, niño. –Termina de hablar y esta vez se levanta. –Iré a establecer comunicación con Komui, debo reportar lo que ha sucedido.

-… Está bien, general. –Luego Joshua mira sus manos, las cierra en puño y recuerda a Allana. –Una inocencia especial…

En la bañera, Allana mira sus manos de la misma forma, el agua escurriendo por su cabello hasta unirse a la que cubre su cuerpo, pasando por su rostro en canales que toman la forma como de lágrimas.

-Tengo que aumentar mi sincronización… cueste lo que cueste. –Se dice seria. Anju la observa pensativa mientras Stella luce todavía un poco preocupada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

**Datos de personaje**

**Len Lee**

Edad: 9 años

Estatura: 1.42 mts

Peso: 34 kgs

Nacionalidad: Chino-Alemana

Color de cabello: Azul

Color de ojos: Morados

Comida favorita: Pera

Comida no favorita: Café

Materia favorita: Matemáticas

Materia no favorita: Ninguna

Tipo de inocencia: Equipamiento

Grado de sincronización actual: 77%

Nombre de su inocencia: Flag Sniper

Pasatiempos: Jugar ajedrez, organizar reportes

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen sigue caminando en medio de la elegante multitud con su ojo antiakuma activado en nivel simple, ocultándolo con un monóculo falso y utilizándolo para escanear el área en busca de cualquier enemigo. Mira su reloj, han pasado veinte minutos desde que se separó de Lenalee y la hora de la presentación del evento de la noche está cada vez más próxima. Da una última inspección a su alrededor en busca de Akumas, pero no detecta nada; suspira levemente aliviado. Desde su pelea con Magdalena, su ojo evolucionó otro nivel más, así que es imposible para él perder algún detalle de la energía del enemigo, o por lo menos es lo que Komui le dijo luego de analizarlo. En ese momento su ojo detecta una energía muy conocida y que apareció en su rango de repente, capta su atención y rápidamente vuelve la mirada hacia ella, al hacerlo encuentra a Road, quien luce un vestido rosa de fiesta, sonriéndole.

-Road… -Profiere sorprendido y receloso. Por ahora él es más fuerte que ella, pero la Noé del sueño es la más engañosa de todos, y asumir algo con ella puede ser un error fatal.

-¡Allen! –Lo llama celebrando emocionada, se sube un poco el vestido con las manos para poder bajar las gradas corriendo, llega hasta él y se lanza a abrazarlo, pero él la elude con un movimiento hacia la derecha, haciendo que por poco se caiga al piso. -¡Allen! –Le reclama insistente, pero interesada. -¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –Le pregunta en tono coqueto, saca un abanico y se cubre la boca con él, pestañeándole. Su mirada vacía se clava en los maduros, pero inocentes y bondadosos ojos del exorcista.

-Veo que la información que recibimos no estaba del todo equivocada. –Le dice mientras ella da un paso hacia él, que trata de permanecer altivo.

-No, no lo estaba. –Da un giro grácil a su alrededor, como si bailara ballet. –De hecho es tan correcta como nosotros queríamos que lo fuera, Allen. –Le sonríe como un gato que ha atrapado al ratón en un rincón.

-¿De qué se trata esta reunión, Road? –Le pregunta él, insistiendo en su actitud seria. Ella vuelve a hacer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, confiada.

-Se trata de dejar que los humanos se diviertan con nuestros juguetes. –Le dice relamiéndose. Allen abre los ojos de par en par al oírla.

-¿¡Acaso te refieres a…!? –No puede evitar reclamar en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto de invitados, que súbitamente tienen sus miradas puestas en ellos dos, sin embargo, Allen no puede despegar la mirada de Road al intuir las verdaderas intenciones de los Noés.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mientras tanto, Lenalee está husmeando en el piso superior del edificio, buscando las pistas que Allen acaba de encontrar. Va pasando la mano por la pared, adelantándose con la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie la vea pasar por los extensos pasillos blancos de la mansión.

-_Debo encontrar una pista… ya pasó mucho tiempo, debo reunirme con Allen rápido._ –Piensa mientras avanza. En ese momento oye a alguien venir por el pasillo, así que se repliega contra el muro, quedándose cerca para escuchar. –_Hay alguien… _-Se sorprende al distinguir la voz de quien se acerca. –_Noé… Lulubel…_

-¿Ya está lista la demostración? –Le pregunta la Noé de la lujuria a una sirvienta, que muy probablemente es un akuma.

-Si, Lulubel-sama. Road-sama informa que los sujetos de prueba para el producto ya están aquí de acuerdo con lo planeado.

-_¿Sujetos de pruebas?_ –Piensa Lenalee. -_¿Tendrá que ver con lo que va a pasar aquí hoy? ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?_ –Se acerca un poco más a la pared para escuchar mejor, pero es interrumpida por una pequeña voz que habla a su espalda.

-Planeamos mostrar a los humanos algo muy interesante. No podemos permitir que las cosas se salgan de los planes que Lulubel-sama ha trazado para esta reunión, señora exorcista. –Le responde un niño vestido con una capucha negra a su espalda. Se vuelve a mirarlo sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que el niño ha contestado a sus pensamientos.

-Tú… -Trata de articular, pero el niño retoma la palabra, sonriente.

-Así es, puedo leer la mente. –Sus ojos rojos inyectados de aceite se ven cuando levanta la cabeza dentro de la capucha. –Esa es mi habilidad como Akuma.

-¿¡Akuma!? –Profiere retrocediendo un paso. De repente a su alrededor hay seis niños más, cada uno con la misma capa, y con un número cinco tatuado en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, uno lo tiene en la frente, otro la mejilla, la palma de la mano, el brazo y el cuello respectivamente. –Nivel cinco… -Se da cuenta de la amenaza, pone ojos severos e intenta activar su inocencia, pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando es golpeada por un mazo en la nuca, desmayándose en el acto y siendo atrapada por el siniestro grupo de niños; su rostro inconsciente es oculto por las túnicas negras, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El tren en el que viajan Lavi y su equipo sigue transitando por el solitario valle que conduce a su destino. Sarah está matando el aburrimiento mirándose al espejo y admirando su peinado de cola de caballo, giñándose el ojo a si misma y haciendo caras bonitas mientras Len y y Maus están jugando una partida de ajedrez, ignorándola por completo. La niña pelirroja con aire maduro permanece inmutable habiendo arrinconado al heredero Lee, cuyo rey negro está en la esquina del tablero, en amenaza de jaque por el alfil y el caballo blancos de su oponente, cuyo rey ni siquiera se ha tenido que mover de lugar.

-Es buena… -Dice sudando el chico. Ella parece prestar atención al juego, pero también está mirando constantemente al general, quien está recostado en el diván de su compartimento, con el párpado cerrado, dormido.

-Oh, el general está dormido. –Comenta Sarah, dejando de lado su espejo, no sin antes darse una última mirada. –Bueno, con ese modo que se trae, a ver si el sueño le trae un mejor humor. –Agrega cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y quién te garantiza que está dormido? –Intercepta Len. A la rubia le sale una gota en la cabeza, nerviosa.

-¿Crees que esté despierto?

-No lo se, solo digo que existe la posibilidad. –Insiste su compañero, incapaz de frenar una sonrisa.

-Está dormido. –Los interrumpe Maus mientras hace su siguiente jugada. –Jaque Mate. –Le indica luego de hacer un movimiento de su caballo, dejando al rey en jaque con la única opción de moverse a otra casilla también amenazada por el alfil. Len contempla el tablero y luego baja la cabeza.

-Es muy buena…

-¿Y tú como sabes que está dormido, Maus-chan?

-Porque lo está. –Deja el tablero de lado, recupera su mascota de conejo y se sienta en la esquina del sofá contrario, doblando las rodillas y mirando con una especie de curiosidad a Lavi. Sarah no puede evitar sentirse intrigada por el aura de misterio que rodea a la hermosa niña. Lavi se vuelve a acomodar, murmurando algo ininteligible, prueba de que está dormido. En medio de su sueño está él, con ambos ojos abiertos, vestido con el uniforme de exorcista, pero la chaqueta abierta. Frente a él está una mujer pelirroja, que lleva puesto un vestido de playa y un sombrero para el sol, de pie a la orilla del mar, con las mansas olas espumosas asomándose a lamer los pies descalzos de ambos. Ella, hermosa, le sonríe con la sonrisa comprensiva de alguien que conoce a fondo a la otra persona.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –Le pregunta en tono más indefenso que serio. -¿Por qué te fuiste? –Su tono es de reclamo mezclado con dolor. Ella lo observa como si le hubiera preguntado algo obvio.

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo? –Responde ella. –Lavi-idiota, tú siempre te haces el interesante y no haces sino darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto para todo. –Se cruza de brazos, sonríe un poco y lo mira de lado, poniéndose de frente hacia el mar. El viento pasa meciendo suavemente los cabellos rojos de ambos, en un movimiento tan brillante que él no puede dejar de verla, sintiéndose como la última vez que pasaron un momento feliz, una sensación olvidada hace ya mucho tiempo. –De todos modos ya he logrado volver a ti, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. –Le dice volteándose de nuevo hacia él, emocionada.

-… Dime cómo puedo saber si en verdad eres tú. –La reta mientras enfoca cada uno de sus sentidos para no perder ni un detalle de su perfecta visión.

-Ya te lo dije. –Le sonríe de nuevo. El viento sopla con más fuerza. –Por sobre todo, mi amor siempre me llevará hacia ti, Lavi-idiota… -Escucha su voz, aquel sonido capaz de doblegar su voluntad, y que ha añorado tanto tiempo. Sonríe para despedirla y entonces despierta. Abre los ojos y frente a él está la niña de cabello y conejo rojos, mirándolo seria. Él la observa y le dedica una sonrisa igual a la que tenía para ella en aquel entonces. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Erhem. –Lo interrumpe Sarah, impaciente. Ambos vuelven a verla tan serios que le dan escalofríos, se pone azul bajo sus mejillas.

-Este… yo solo quería decirle que ya llegamos…

-De acuerdo, Strike-chan. –Se pone de pie, se acerca a ella y le sacude el cabello.

-¡¡Aahh!!! ¡¡Mi cabello no!! –Se queja molesta la chiquilla. Maus contiene una risita y, bajándose del asiento, sale siguiendo a Lavi.

-Dense prisa, la misión comienza ahora mismo. –Les dice su general, con un entusiasmo renovado. Los tres chicos asienten, determinados a ser de utilidad.

-¿Eh? Pero pensé que íbamos a… -Dice Len, viendo el letrero de la parada a la que acaban de llegar.

-¡De prisa, vamos contra el tiempo! –Los insta Lavi, que ya tiene un pie fuera de la puerta.

-¡Si! –Asienten los tres a la vez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Con el equipo de Ben y Kaori, los dos exorcistas han llegado a la casa abandonada de Joshua. El lugar aún está en pie, aunque es evidente que el incendio pasó por ahí, dejando rastros de ceniza y paredes rotas por toda la edificación. Los dos ya han entrado y están revisando los muebles y las cosas que no se quemaron por completo en el incendio general. La joven espadachina está revisando unos libros mientras Ben revisa las gavetas de un escritorio que fue protegido por unos escombros al caer. El pelirrojo usa sus habilidades Bookman para analizar los documentos, ninguno sin mayor relevancia, hasta que se topa con un grupo de fotografías. Las saca del mueble y las toma entre sus manos, comienza a pasarlas y de repente se queda congelado, abriendo sus ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos al comprobar su teoría.

-Kaori… -Le dice sin alzar la voz. La joven rápidamente deja su investigación de lado y se apresura a llegar junto a él. Se asoma a ver lo que él le muestra y se sorprende al ver una fotografía de Magdalena Allistair con un bebé de cabello negro entre los brazos; su cara refleja la misma amargura de siempre, pero su cuerpo abraza de manera muy protectora al pequeño. Ben le da la vuelta al papel y encuentra la última confirmación; escrito con pluma está la cita de Magdalena-sama y Joshua.

-Joshua… -Repite la usuaria del Sangen. –Esto confirma que ese niño es… -No es capaz de inferir nada más. –Pero…

-Y mira esto. –Saca otro papel que había separado, mostrándoselo. Es una carta datada de una fecha cercana a la de la fotografía. Kaori extiende el papel, primero lo lee a murmullos y luego termina en voz alta.

-El ángel vino a nosotros diciendo que este niño no puede permanecer con ella… vamos a quedarnos con él… ella nos dijo que su padre no debe enterarse jamás de que él existe, o de seguro tratará de reclamarlo… dijo que no confiemos en el hombre del sombrero de copa… ella es tan hermosa… su cabello y su piel la hacen parecer una princesa de la nieve… ¿qué clase ser osaría involucrarse con una criatura como ella?... –Termina de leer y luego mira a su compañero, extrañada.

-¿Su padre? Si lo dice de ese modo, lo más seguro es que no era hijo de ninguno de los de su grupo.

-Sino de alguien que podría reclamarlo… un hombre con sombrero de copa… -Ambos vuelven a mirarse. –Solo conozco a dos personas que son de cuidado y que usan sombrero de copa. –Parpadea Kaori. –Uno me parece completamente imposible. –Piensa en el gordito yeiyeiyei. –Y el otro…

-En este mundo todo es posible, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, será mejor volver con Komui-san lo antes posible. –propone el centrado chico. Kaori le devuelve los documentos y asiente.

-Vamos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Road ha dejado a Allen de un lado y se ha dirigido al escenario principal, llamando la atención de todos. Walker espera impaciente, listo a reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento que la Noé decida hacer, mientras los inversionistas se agrupan a su alrededor, igual que los representantes militares de algunos países, interesados por ver lo que está por ser mostrado.

-¡Damas y caballeros! –Los llama la mayor de los Noés. –Ha llegado el momento de la noche que los ha separado de sus ocupadas agendas y los ha traído hasta este remoto castillo. –Les insiste para que se acerquen.

-¿Una niña es la anfitriona de este evento? –Se queja uno de los militares. Road lo mira con ojos molestos y desafiantes, haciéndolo retroceder en el acto, sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, es relevada por Lulubel, que llega a poner su mano en su hombro.

-Estamos aquí en representación del Conde del Milenio, un ente a quien le interesa que los conflictos se realicen de la forma más limpia posible; y todos aquí sabemos que el conflicto es algo que nos conviene a todos.

-¡Cierto! –Asiente uno, levantando su copa.

-Pues bien. –Retoma la Noé gato, sin perder su tono serio. –Lo que les traemos el día de hoy, es el futuro de la guerra… es el arma de ataque óptima para ustedes y sus gobiernos ahora que la guerra ha sido declarada. Tener esta arma en su poder hará que el conflicto con Austria no sea más que el detonante de algo mucho mayor.

-Ohh, pues eso suena interesante. –Agrega otro. Road no puede contener la impaciencia.

-¿Y de qué se trata esa arma? –Insiste uno. Allen aprieta los puños con fuerza, furioso, pero sabedor de que no le conviene interferir aún. Lulubel retrocede unos pasos y abre una cortina roja por un lado mientras Road la hala del otro.

-Se trata de los Akumas. –Les muestra a una sirvienta que sale a través de la cortina, causando confusión y expectación entre el público, excepto en Allen, cuyo ojo antiakuma la detecta de inmediato.

-Eso es…

-¡Les presento a un akuma! –Celebra Road. La sirvienta se revienta, dando paso a la imagen del globo akuma de nivel uno, que comienza a apuntar con sus armas a toda la multitud.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!! –Comienza a gritar la gente.

-¿¿¡Qué rayos es esa cosa!??

-Es un akuma. –Explica Lulubel. –Tranquilícense por favor, ahora mismo verán de lo que un Akuma es capaz. –Extiende su mano como dando autorización de algo. Momentos después, el Akuma que acaba de aparecer es cortado a la mitad por una espada gigante manejada por uno de los akumas nivel cinco, que corta a su homólogo de nivel uno de un solo giro y luego cae de pie cerca de ella. El akuma explota en una nube de humo y desaparece, el niño guarda su arma y se queda de pie, como un soldado a los pies de su ama. Toda la gente se sorprende y rompe en aplausos, lo que hace sonreír a las dos aliadas del Conde.

-Estas armas son conocidas como Akumas. La que vieron primero es un akuma de nivel uno. Este niño… -No puede evitar sonreír al decirlo de esa forma. –Es un Akuma de nivel 5. Uno de estos para cada uno de sus países es suficiente para enfrentar a todo un ejército. –Les dice Road, promocionando su producto. La gente luce maravillada.

-Aún así me gustaría comprobar si eso es cierto. –Dice uno de los militares. Allen continúa listo para intervenir en caso de ser necesario, sorprendido de que su ojo no haya detectado un Akuma de tal nivel antes.

-Precisamente previmos eso, y debido a dicha inquietud hemos preparado una demostración más apropiada de las verdaderas capacidades de nuestro Akuma. –Dice Lulubel, extendiendo la mano hacia una tercera cortina, cuyo contenido hace a Allen poner una cara de horror. Cuando la tela se retira, deja ver a Lenalee atada de manos y pies, como carnada para el animal que está por alimentarse de ella.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Grita Allen, saltando de entre el público, pero Lulubel de inmediato le corta el paso con su látigo. El exorcista la mira furioso y se prepara para combatir, pero no le da tiempo a atacarla cuando los otros cinco niveles 5 lo rodean a la velocidad de la luz, cada uno apuntándole con su respectiva arma.

-No te muevas, Allen Walker. –Lo amenaza la Noé gato. Lenalee comienza a despertar cuando el Akuma ya se ha lanzado sobre ella para matarla, atacándola con una espada de gancho invertido.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Grita de nuevo el peliblanco. La gente hace cara de horror al ver que la mujer está por ser el sacrificio para la demostración, pero Lenalee alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y pone las cuerdas que la atan justo en medio del ataque del akuma, liberándose en un solo movimiento.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡¡CELESTIAL BOOTS!!! –Invoca rodeándose de poder y lanzando una superpatada directo al estómago del akuma, que vomita un poco de aceite por la boca.

-¡Lenalee! –Profiere Allen, aliviado. Lenalee le muestra una sonrisa, da otra vuelta en el aire y le da una superpatada en el cuello al Akuma, mandándolo a volar a estrellarse contra el techo del lugar, abriendo un agujero que deja ver el cielo; se prepara para perseguirlo, pero sus planes cambian cuando el pequeño akuma se lanza de arriba hacia abajo de nuevo a supervelocidad, donde Lenalee lo recibe con una patada de su bota celestial, creando una onda de energía que hace retroceder a todos los presentes.

-¡¡¡AAAHH!!!! –Grita Lena aprovechando el golpe que ha hecho retroceder al akuma, se lanza con una patada de tijera y hace un movimiento de sumisión con sus piernas alrededor del cuello del oponente, lanzándolo de cabeza contra el piso, agrietándolo con el impacto, luego ella retrocede y se prepara para otro ataque. -¡¡Enbu Kirizake!! –Grita lanzando la onda de torbellino contra el Akuma todavía estrellado, abriendo todavía más el agujero en el que está encerrado. Los Akumas que tienen detenido a Allen no hacen un solo movimiento de su posición, ni Road ni Lulubel lucen preocupadas.

-Esto no es bueno… ¡¡¡Ten cuidado, Lenalee!!!! –Le advierte Allen, pendiente de la pelea. Ella lo mira y asiente, luego se fija de nuevo en la nube de humo levantada, donde puede ver al Akuma levantándose sin mayores problemas, aunque se ve todo golpeado y magullado, como si fuera un niño humano.

-Vaya, si que es usted fuerte, señora exorcista. –Le dice el enemigo. Lenalee deja fluir más poder por sus botas y se preparara para seguir atacando.

-Me aseguraré de que tu debut sea también tu última aparición, akuma. –Responde ella.

-Ahh, ya veo. –Comenta el niño mientras camina hacia ella. –Yo podría decir lo mismo de su bebé, señora Walker. –Sonríe como un niño que dice en voz alta el secreto cuyo dueño está presente. Lenalee hace una cara de furia al oírlo.

-¡¡¡Enbu, Kirikaze!!! –Grita lanzándole otra patada de viento, pero esta vez el chico la repele con una sola mano. Allen se ha quedado sorprendido por la habilidad del enemigo, pero también por la noticia.

-… De… ¿Qué está hablando?

-Ara… no se lo había comentado, señor Walker, pero mi habilidad de Akuma es leer la mente. La señora Walker está embarazada desde hace poco más de un mes, y se enteró antes de salir a esta misión, pero no tuvo el valor de contárselo. –Le informa como un niño chismoso. Lenalee se ve avergonzada y furiosa la a vez, mientras Allen parece consternado por la noticia.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! –Lo llama su esposa. -¡¡¡Allen!!! –Le grita seria. Allen asiente. -¡¡¡¡¡Celestial Clown!!!! –Invoca su inocencia evolucionada y a la misma velocidad que sus atacantes lanza un corte que los hace retroceder de él.

-¡¡¡Serpiente de fuego!!! –Se escucha el grito de Lavi, cuya serpiente de fuego entra por la ventana y ataca directo a los akumas. La gente inversionista comienza a huir al ver que todo ha comenzado a salirse de control.

-¡Ellos son…! –Profiere Allen.

-¡¡Lavi!! –Dice Lena. Luego de lanzar su ataque, por la ventana aparecen Lavi junto con los tres miembros de su equipo; Sarah con sus cadenas extendidas, Len con su rifle de inocencia y Maus todavía sin mostrar su arma, mientras el general porta su martillo.

-Exorcistas… -Dice Road. –Lulubel, vámonos ya.

-Informaré de esto al Conde. –Responde la imitadora. –Los humanos ya han visto lo que debían ver, y pronto los akumas surcarán los terrenos de la guerra. –Explica triunfante. La puerta de Road se abre y las dos pasan por ella.

-¡¡Esperen!! –Grita Sarah, que lanza su ataque de Cadena, pero no es tan rápida como para alcanzarlas. Al instante siguiente, todos los akumas de nivel cinco desaparecen, dejando en el salón solamente a los exorcistas. Lavi y los demás llegan corriendo hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

-¿Están bien, Allen, Lenalee? –Pregunta su compañero. Allen asiente, pero luego mira a Lenalee, que súbitamente se ve agotada. Recuerda las palabras del akuma y no puede evitar preocuparse.

-_Embarazada… _ -Piensa él. Lenalee ya no puede más y se deja caer en sus brazos, desmayada.

-¡Lenalee-sama! –Le dice Sarah, preocupada.

-Está bien, solo está agotada… -La tranquiliza Allen. Sostiene a su esposa entre los brazos, nervioso y emocionado por la noticia que acaba de recibir, sentimiento que se mezcla con la incertidumbre de la guerra que se avecina, y que los primeros países ya han declarado… -_¿Acaso será cierto…?_ –Piensa mirándola.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Confrontación. ¿Así que esto es enfrentarse a un Noé? Tykki aparece ante el grupo de Allana, que descubre que pelear contra un Noé es una batalla de un nivel completamente diferente. Se descubre la verdad de un nuevo embarazo mientras otra pareja se enfrenta a otro desafío, mientras los portadores de una verdad podrían verse en peligro…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Lección avanzada

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

Se abre el telón

Sale Komui en su escritorio, todo cubierto de telarañas. Sentado en una silla cerca de él está Krory, acompañado de Chaoji, Marie y Miranda.

-Creo que deberíamos salir más… -Dice con cara de sueño.

-Al menos tú has tenido escenas, pero ¿y yo? –Se queja Marie. –Yo soy un personaje muy famoso de la serie, todo el mundo quiere saber de mi, ¡y casi no he salido! Tengo muchas fotos con mi autógrafo para repartir a las fans. –Dice con corazones alrededor.

-Este… ¡si es así yo prefiero no salir! –Dice Chaoji, levantando la mano.

-Me parece que Komui y yo si saldremos más… -Agrega Miranda. Krory baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar.

-Eliade…

(Se cierra el telón)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de esta semana, ahora si salieron más Allen y Lenalee. La trama se sigue desarrollando y los elementos tristes poco a poco van a ir aflorando, así que vamos a ir viendo.

Tsubaki-chan hizo un dibujo de Maus, ya está subido al perfil para que puedan verlo, quedó muy bueno. También gracias a Carolinitaz por sumarte a la historia, espero que te siga gustando. El cap de esta semana lo voy a dedicar a Dircray, quien se asoma de vez en cuando por acá, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	9. Lección avanzada

9ª noche – **Lección avanzada**

El Conde del Milenio está frente a la planta de creación de Akumas, con los vidrios de sus anteojos iluminados por el brillo avaricioso de la superficie del huevo frente a él. Los esqueletos guardianes están en formación de valla, extendiéndose hasta donde la bruma hace que sus figuras se pierdan, mientras su gran líder parece regocijarse con el monumento a su poder.

-Por fin, un nuevo huevo ha sido terminado, yeiyeiyei… Ahora que la guerra ya ha empezado, pronto los Akumas estarán invadiendo la tierra mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera soñado… ¡¡Jejejeje!! –Salta de emoción, chocando las suelas de sus zapatos en el aire. Su celebración es interrumpida por la llegada de Tykki, que aparece de repente, mirándolo con expresión seria.

-Buenas noches, Conde. –Saluda formal.

-Buenas noches, Tykki-pon. –Le dice mirándolo todavía con anteojos brillantes. -¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero que me concedas un capricho, Conde. –Lo aborda directo. El Conde parece sorprenderse, pero se limita a aventurarse a preguntar.

-¿Y de qué se trata tu capricho?

-Quiero matar a Allana Walker. –Explica serio. –No puedo permitir que su existencia siga lastimando a mi Allena de la forma en la que lo hace.

-Tykki… -La seriedad de sus palabras sorprende incluso al Conde, que tuerce la cabeza tratando de interpretar lo que está escuchando.

-¿_Tú_ Allena? –Hace énfasis en el posesivo, sorprendido más por eso que por la misma propuesta de asesinato. Lo observa esperando alguna clase de rubor o deseo de explicación, pero no encuentra ninguno.

-Tú me la diste a mí. –Le recuerda luego de unos instantes.

-Se las di a ti y a Road. –Corrige él. –Para que fuese criada de acuerdo a nuestro ideal, y no al de su familia… no al de Allen Walker. –Evoca el Conde, de repente un poco más serio.

-¿Y eso impide que mate a Allana?

-No, no lo hace. Puedes matar a Allana Walker si ese es tu deseo, Tykki-pon. –Le concede hablándole despacio. –Pero recuerda que Allena Walker no es de nadie más que de mí. –Su tono es ahora defensivo. –Siendo quien es, es posible que ella también tenga poderes más allá de lo que nos podemos imaginar, incluso mayores a los que ya ha demostrado… y quiero verlo… quiero ver su desarrollo con mis propios ojos…

-Yo protegeré a Allena a como de lugar. –Responde el Noé. El Conde se sorprende de ver al usualmente desinteresado Tykki estar defendiendo algo con tanto entusiasmo.

-Mata a Allana si ese es tu deseo, pero no descuides tus demás obligaciones.

-No lo haré. –Hace una reverencia y desaparece. El Conde se vuelve de nuevo a mirar el huevo creador, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Tú siempre te has encariñado demasiado fácilmente con los encargos que te doy. No has madurado nada. –Dice hacia la nada, pero luego sonríe y a través de sus anteojos logran distinguirse los ojos sádicos que esperan el sangriento resultado de su planeación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El grupo de Lavi logró llegar a tiempo para ayudar en el enfrentamiento contra los Noés y sus niveles cinco, pero éstos aprovecharon para huir antes de que el conflicto pudiera elevarse a niveles peligrosos, dejando a una Lenalee desmayada por el esfuerzo del combate, y dejando revelado que la General Walker está una vez más embarazada, noticia que dejó sorprendido de sobremanera al padre, en cuyos brazos está descansando su mujer, mientras es observada por la pequeñas rubia y pelirroja respectivamente, mientras el heredero Lee escanea el área con la mira telescópica de su rifle de inocencia, y el general Bookman permanece de pie, mirando el lugar por donde los enemigos escaparon.

-No se detecta ningún rastro de los oponentes, señor, el área está despejada. –Informa marcialmente el pequeño Len, que parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su inocencia activada. Lavi asiente y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Buen trabajo, puedes descansar ahora. –Le dice en tono comprensivo. El chico suspira aliviado y deja que su arma deje de resplandecer, convirtiéndose en el acto en una pequeña pistola de agua, que hace a Sarah le salga una gota en la cabeza al mirarla.

-Nunca deja de impresionarme que esa pequeña cosa se convierta en tu arma… -Dice aún con cierta incredulidad. Len se mueve hacia ella con la intención de explicar el proceso físico de dicha transformación, pero ella rápidamente niega con las manos y la cabeza.

-No, no, no hace falta, lo que menos necesita mi cabeza ahora es una de tus explicaciones tecnológicas. –Se toca la frente mientras agita la otra mano hacia él, quien pone ojos de raya y punto.

-Ohh, disculpa, por un momento olvidé lo difícil que es para ti la física aplicada. –Le dice con voz instigadora.

-¡Lo es para cualquiera! –Le responde enojada, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, a él se le dibuja una sonrisa ondulada por la boca.

-Pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué rayos es lo que sucedió aquí? ¿Es lo que me temo? –Interrumpe Lavi, congelando bajo cero la discusión de los dos miembros de su equipo. Allen, que aún tiene a Lenalee en sus brazos, lo mira serio.

-Me parece que si es lo que te temes. –Le indica bajando un poco la mirada, dejando que sus cabellos blancos cubran parcialmente su mirada.

-Los Noés piensan vender Akumas a los humanos para ser usados como armas de guerra. –Reporta Allen, en tono frustrado. Usarán a los mismos humanos para hacer su trabajo y crear más Akumas… -Desvía la mirada mientras abraza un poco más fuerte a Lena. Lavi baja la cabeza y asiente.

-Ya me lo esperaba. –Entrecierra la mirada y mira Maus, que sigue pendiente de los movimientos de Lena, sin soltar su conejo de peluche. Ella detecta su mirada y encuentra sus ojos con el de él, sonriéndole, pero él desvía la mirada en el acto, lo que también borra la sonrisa de la hermosa niña. Sarah se da cuenta del triste momento, pero no entiende el motivo de sus actitudes, así que se limita a caminar hacia Lena, que ya está abriendo los ojos. Allen siente su reacción y de inmediato cruza su mirada con la suya.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee? –Le pregunta asomando su cara a la suya. Ella lo mira con ojos aliviados, los que luego se cambian por una pequeña incomodidad, pero asiente.

-Estoy bien, Allen. –Dice con voz tímida. Luego intenta hablar, pero él la detiene con un dedo.

-Hablaremos de eso luego, no te presiones. –Le indica sujetándola entre sus brazos y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Allen! –Se sonroja al ver que están frente al grupo de chicos y a Lavi, aunque este último no manifiesta ningún interés. – Yo puedo caminar sola. –Intenta zafarse, pero se topa con que los fuertes brazos del exorcista no se mueven ni un milímetro, lo que la obliga a mirarlo.

-Te hicieron daño… -Su mirada de repente refleja sufrimiento. Lena intuye sus pensamientos, recordando el incidente antes del nacimiento de Allana, donde fue él mismo quien la golpeó estando embarazada, dominado por sus emociones de Noé. –Fue lo mismo que en ese momento, y yo…

-Allen… eso fue…

-No permitiré que nadie te haga daño… ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. -Le dice en tono determinado, su mirada ensombrecida por el cabello que cae por su frente; Lena asiente suavemente mientras mueve la palma de su mano hasta su mejilla, despejando con ella los cabellos blancos y despejando su mirada hacia ella, encontrando unos ojos temblorosos, casi húmedos.

-Lo se. –Asiente con voz firme. Sarah los mira un poco emocionada, pensando que si Anju o Allana estuvieran ahí, de seguro los estarían mirando con las manos juntas, llenas de corazones, pero ella se limita a adoptar una pose refinada, intentando copiar la expresión de la gente que mira las obras de arte, sin que le salga muy bien.

-Niñas. –Observa Len, rodando los ojos hacia arriba, la rubia lo escucha y le dedica una mirada de tigre, que le saca una corriente nerviosa por todo el cuerpo. –Lo siento…

-De cualquier forma no debemos perder tiempo. –Retoma Lavi, que aún no se ha relajado para nada. –No tenemos tiempo que perder, si los Noés se dan cuenta de que aún seguimos en este lugar, pueden arrepentirse y lanzar un ataque contra nosotros en cualquier momento. –Reflexiona mirando a su esperanzadora bandada de exorcistas.

-Me parece bien, volvamos a la Orden a organizar un plan. –Dice Allen.

-Una estrategia, querrás decir. –Retoma su tono sarcástico el pelirrojo. –Es demasiado para hacer un plan para prevenir esto, solo nos queda buscar la forma de minimizar su impacto. –Su pesimismo se refleja en las caras súbitamente preocupadas de los niños; tanto Len, como Sarah, e incluso Maus, lucen deprimidos por su comentario.

-No ganamos nada con pensar de esa forma. –Lo reprende Allen. Lenalee, sintiéndose indefensa en sus brazos, se limita a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Acaso dirás algo como que los buenos siempre ganan? –Se burla él, lo que molesta todavía más a Allen, pero la incipiente pelea es detenida por Maus, que se interpone entre ambos como un pequeño movimiento fantasma.

-Quiero volver a la Orden. –Dice mirando a los tres adultos. Allen se tranquiliza y asiente, mientras que Lavi la mira directo a los ojos, sintiéndose acongojado de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que yo decía. –Profiere finalmente.

-Me parece buena idea darnos prisa. –Secunda Allen. El pequeño grupo comienza a movilizarse hacia la salida mientras unos ojos amarillos de gato los observan desde la viga que sostiene el segundo piso.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Komui está leyendo el periódico dentro de su oficina. Miranda le trae una taza de café en una bandeja, la deja en la mesa frente a él y se sienta en el sofá a su lado, fijando la vista en el mismo encabezado que lo tiene tan absorto como para no saludarla al oírla entrar.

-Finalmente ha ocurrido… -El supervisor se vuelve hacia la exorcista, cuyo rostro luce triste luego de leer la nota. –Austria le declaró la guerra a Serbia. –Se vuelve hacia Miranda con ojos serios. -¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Miranda?

-… Es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de países se involucren. –Aprieta las manos, habiendo dejado el café de lado. –Lo que Lavi-san dijo resultó ser cierto, ahora esta es una guerra que nadie podrá detener.

-Y será un campo de cultivo de Akumas para el Conde y los Noés. –Deja el periódico de lado y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a Miranda preocupada, todavía sentada en el sofá.

-Komui… -Lo llama con voz preocupada, tratando de ponerse de pie. Él se da la vuelta y la mira con los ojos de alguien que finalmente ha tomado una decisión respecto a algo largamente considerado.

-Miranda… -Desvía los ojos. –Si la guerra ya está aquí, no puedo permitir que los demás se arriesguen de esa forma… -Aprieta los puños. –Mientras esté en mis manos hacer algo para disminuir el dolor que le hemos impuesto a la nueva generación, es mi deber hacerlo.

-¡Komui! –Miranda se pone de pie, ya preocupada, intuyendo a lo que su esposo se refiere. -¡Pensaba que decías hacer eso no traería más que una matanza mayor! ¡No puedes seguir adelante con ese proyecto, tú mismo dijiste que va en contra de la voluntad de la inocencia! –Le recuerda con voz fuerte, intentando caminar hacia él, pero su naturaleza torpe la traiciona, haciendo que se enrede en sus propios pies, yéndose de cara al piso; a lo que Komui rápidamente reacciona inclinándose hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero al alcanzarla, ella lo toma por los lados de la chaqueta y acerca su rostro al de él. –Komui… no entiendo muy bien el concepto de la idea… pero tú mismo estuviste en contra al principio… hacer esto ahora… -Intenta hacerle reflexionar, pero él intercepta sus manos con las suyas, interrumpiéndola.

-Hacer esto es la única manera de asegurar que Len, Allana y los demás no se verán envueltos en una guerra de humanos. –Su expresión seria. –Una guerra donde se verían obligados a matar… matar, Miranda. –Le hace énfasis en la última palabra, lo cual la deja sin argumentos. –Y no puedo permitir que algo así suceda… por eso debo activar el proyecto de los cuartos, aunque Dios me castigue por osar hacer eso con su inocencia. –Luce decidido mientras ambos se ponen de pie, y ella logra percibirlo.

-… De acuerdo. –Tienta con su mano hasta que logra sujetar la de él con fuerza. –En ese caso déjame ir contigo.

-Miranda… -Parece intentar disuadirla, pero es un intento fútil incluso para sí mismo. –Vamos. –Acepta rápidamente, contemplando la decisión de su torpe pero fuerte esposa. Ambos se miran serios y luego se encaminan hacia el laboratorio, a hacer las primeras pruebas de los prototipos.

-_Aunque nuestras almas se condenen… _-Piensa la castaña.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Con el equipo Kanda, el espadachín finalmente está tomando un descanso en la cama del hotel, la cual comparte con Joshua, quien está luchando por cubrirse con la misma cobija que cubre al General, pero que a cada esfuerzo por halarla de su lado, más la corre él hacia el otro, dejándolo casi a la intemperie.

-_Moo… quiero dormir…_ -Dice con cara de ganas de llorar. Kanda no profiere ningún sonido, profundamente dormido mientras inclina su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

-Hmm… -Se escucha el gruñido del peliazul. Joshua hace cara de Charlie Brown con boca ondulada mientras su jefe termina de quitarle la cobija. Se abraza las piernas y se queda en posición fetal, temblando de frío.

-_Tengo frío… y sueño…_ -Piensa de nuevo el chico. En el cuarto contiguo, Stella está compartiendo la cama con Allana y Anju, las dos chicas del lado derecho mientras ella está del izquierdo, pero a diferencia de su pareja, ella sigue despierta, leyendo un libro, cubierta con la cobija hasta la cintura, (cobija mucho más grande que la de los hombres, ya que cubre perfectamente a las tres féminas), tiene unos anteojos de aro redondo puestos mientras lee un periódico que contiene noticias similares a las que ha leído Komui. Allana está dormida junto a ella, su pequeña cara recostada sobre la almohada con la boca un poco abierta por la respiración, mientras Anju sigue despierta, habiendo dejado sus anteojos a un lado y tratando de ver la imagen de sus manos frente a su rostro sin ellos.

-¿No tienes sueño, Anju-chan? –Inquiere la pelinegra, que pasa la página del periódico.

-Un poco, general Jaques, pero no lo suficiente como para dormir. –Responde la niña, que no deja de hacer el experimento de acercar y alejar las manos de su rostro para medir el grado de su enfoque.

-¿Te preocupa? –Inquiere Stella, mirando sus movimientos.

-¿Eh? –Profiere la pelinaranja, abordada.

-Tu vista. –Señala ella. Allana murmura algo ininteligible y voltea la cara hacia el lado de Anju, sin despertarse. –Lenalee y tú deben haber trabajado mucho en eso, pero parece ser que todavía no es suficiente para que dejes de preocuparte. –Le dice mientras el rostro de la recluta se refleja en su pupila rosada.

-… Un poco. Lenalee-sensei dice que un combatiente no debe depender de un solo sentido, sino de todos, pero más allá de eso, debe confiar en su instinto y, si tiene el valor de hacerlo, confiar en la propia inocencia. –Le recita como quien repasa una lección.

-Eso es cierto. –Da un suspiro y deja de lado el periódico, quitándose los anteojos. –Debes confiar en ti misma por sobre todo.

-No sabía que también usted usara anteojos, general. –Le dice la chica, notando los aros de sus lentes.

-Pues yo también he forzado un poco mis ojos a lo largo de los años. –Le sonríe cansada. –Parece ser que después de todo mi inocencia se resiente un poco cuando la fuerzo demasiado. –Anju pone cara de sorprendida ante la revelación. –Si comparas un problema visual con pagar un costo como éste, te hace reconsiderar qué es lo que realmente consideras una desventaja.

-¿Está muy dañada su vista? –Pregunta con interés mezclado de preocupación. Stella niega con la cabeza y le dedica una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

-Pues ahora necesito anteojos para leer, pero todavía distingo las cosas, si a eso es lo que te refieres. –Le sonríe de nuevo. –Y estaré feliz mientras mi poder esté sirviendo para ayudar a los demás.

-General… -Su actitud positiva parece inspirarla, sintiéndose renovada en su determinación de ser una gran exorcista a pesar de no tener la mejor vista del mundo. -¡Yo también daré lo mejor de mi! –Le dice emocionada.

-Y yo, pero ya déjenme dormir… -Se queja Allana, echándose la cobija encima de la cara. Anju y Stella se vuelven a ver y no pueden contener una pequeña risa, lo que hace que Allana tome una almohada entre las manos y se tape con ella para dejar de oírlas. -¿Acaso no saben que la gente quiere dormir? –Insiste la peliblanca. Stella deja escapar una última risa y luego se serena. Enfoca su vista y se da cuenta de que en realidad si ve un poco borroso, pero no hace ningún gesto que denote su preocupación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ben y Kaori están transportándose en la parte de atrás de una carreta que los conduce por el sendero que atraviesa una pradera hacia la próxima ciudad. El viento sopla helado y las nubes en el cielo no dejan pasar ni un rayo de sol, creando un ambiente frío que los tiene a ambos muy quietos en la posición en la que se encuentran, el uno frente al otro a ambos extremos de la cama de la carreta, cada uno cubierto por una manta café. El chico tiene entre sus brazos el maletín en el que llevan toda la información que encontraron sobre Joshua en su pueblo natal, revisándolo con la mirada a cada momento.

-El maletín no se irá a ningún lado, Ben-kun. –Lo distrae su compañera.

-A tu edad tus ojos pueden engañarte, así que no debemos confiarnos. –Le dice él mezclando su burla con su tono serio. Kaori rueda los ojos hacia arriba y se apoya de nuevo contra el respaldo.

-Solo estoy diciendo que no debemos ser tan paranoicos. –Dice como si hablara hacia la nada. -¡¡Moo!! ¡¡Hace mucho frío!! –Se queja en voz alta.

-Lo que no compartes con tu hermano es que él no se anda quejando por cada cosa.

-Pero si es la primera vez que me quejo de algo en todo el viaje… -Le dice con ojos de raya y punto, pero él parece no prestarle atención, lo que le saca una vena en la frente. -¿Me estás oyendo? –Se acerca a él gateando, asomando su cara a la suya, que de repente se ha quedado viendo a la nada. -¡Oye! ¿Estás ahí? –Agita su mano frente a sus ojos, siendo capturada en la muñeca por su mano.

-Solo me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste… sobre no ser paranoicos…

-¡Ah! ¿Verdad que tengo razón? –Sonríe triunfante. A Ben se le hace raro que una mujer tan expresiva como ella esté relacionada con alguien como Kanda, pero luego piensa en Stella y determina que tal vez es una ley natural, sin duda los polos opuestos deben atraerse.

-No, en que es muy posible que Magdalena se haya tomado tantas molestias para ocultar esto por alguna razón peligrosa… como el padre de Joshua. Si es tan peligroso como suponemos que es, quien quiera que sea, no querremos que sepa que nosotros hemos obtenido esa información. –Su reflexión oscurece el optimismo de la cara de su acompañante, que ahora tiene color azul en las mejillas.

-¿Crees que sea muy malo? –Pregunta temblando.

-Debe ser un demonio horrible. –Le dice con la cara ensombrecida. Ella pone boca ondulada y ojos de punto mientras se abraza de frío y miedo.

-¡Achú! –Da un pequeño estornudo. –Hace demasiado frío… -Un moco se asoma por su nariz, pero ella rápidamente saca su pañuelo y se limpia. Ben se da cuenta de que la joven está temblando y por alguna razón se sonroja.

-Aunque puede que solo sea un pleito familiar. –Reconsidera él, tratando de calmarla. Ella identifica el intento y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa de ternura.

-Eres muy lindo, Ben-kun, ¿lo sabías?

-Hmm… -Pone ojos de raya y punto, dejando de mirarla. –Puedes quedarte a mi lado si tienes frío. Así podremos calentarnos los dos. –propone levantando la voz. Kaori asiente y se deposita a su lado, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, ya que, después de todo, Kaori es una chica, es mayor que él y es bonita.

-Eres cálido…

-Tú también lo eres. –Profiere él, un poco tímido.

-¿Qué pasa, Ben-kun? ¿Estás nervioso de estar tan cerca de una chica? –Le pregunta asiéndose de su brazo y acercando su cara a la suya.

-¡No te acerques tanto, Bakaori!

-¡¿A quién le dices Bakaori, Aka-chan?! (Aka-chan=bebé)

-¡¡A ti, asaltacunas!! –El grito de su pelea se pierde en el eco vacío de la noche. Un par de figuras observan a la carreta avanzar desde una formación rocosa cercana.

-¿Son ellos?

-Parece que si. Encajan con la descripción.

-Entonces vamos de una vez…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La noche ha caído por completo en el lugar donde Kanda y los demás están durmiendo. Un par de pies avanzan sigilosamente por la avenida mientras un bastón de mueve en la mano del sujeto que camina; al cabo de un momento, su avance se detiene justo frente al hotel que alberga al equipo que descansa.

-Parece que será un poco más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Entretenido? –Inquiere Kanda, que de repente ha aparecido detrás del atacante, que resulta ser Tykki, quien se vuelve a mirar al espadachín con cierta sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya… lograste detectar mi presencia con demasiada anticipación, exorcista. –Lo felicita casi sonriendo, pero la expresión de Kanda es la misma de siempre. –Vaya, siempre fuiste muy frío… hubiera preferido que la pelea fuera contra Allen en vez de contra ti.

-Pues tendrá que alcanzarte con nosotros. –Agrega Stella, cuyos ojos de inocencia se activan, apareciendo justo frente a él, cruzando su mirada de ojos verdes brillantes con los ojos dorados de su enemigo. Kanda está vestido solo con el pantalón negro de su traje y una camisa blanca desabrochada, mientras Stella lleva puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta gris, descalza.

-¿Interrumpí la siesta? –Se burla al ver su aspecto actual, pero deja de reírse al sentir el filo de la Mugen presionado contra su nuca.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Tykki Mikk? –Inquiere Stella, dando un paso hacia delante. Tykki la mira con furia seria, pero solo le sonríe.

-Vine a matar a Allana Walker. –Informa satisfecho. Tanto Kanda como Stella abren los ojos de par en par al escuchar la declaración.

-¿Allana? –Profiere la pelinegra. El peliazul se limita a encender su arma con inocencia, listo para dar la estocada en cualquier momento.

-Así como lo oyeron, así que no tengo tiempo que perder con exorcistas como ustedes. –Su cara ahora es la de su modo sádico al mismo tiempo que de la oscuridad de los callejones comienzan a salir los mismos niños con túnicas de antes.

-Niveles cinco… -Profiere Stella al ver que los rodean. –Son seis… -Se sorprende al ver el número de éstos comparados con los dos que tantos problemas les dieron en su enfrentamiento anterior.

-Pues te mataré antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda siquiera reaccionar. –Le dice Kanda, apresurándose. -¡¡Mugen!! –El fuego de inocencia rodea por completo su espada y atraviesa de lleno el cuello de Tykki, quien para su sorpresa ya no está. -¿¡Qué!? –Exclama mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡¡¡Yuu!!! –Le grita Stella, señalando hacia arriba de él, habiéndolo captado con sus ojos de inocencia. Kanda obedece la orden de su novia y se prepara para interceptarlo, saca sus dos espadas y choca contra las dos Tease que el Noé invoca con sus manos, generando un choque de poderes que hace que los pies del exorcista taladren el suelo por el impacto recibido. -¡¡¡Yuu!!! –Grita Stella de nuevo, decidiéndose a intervenir. -¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡¡CELESTIAL COPYCAT!! –Sus alas brotan de su espalda, rompiendo su camiseta y extendiéndose, luego se da la vuelta para salir volando a proteger a Allana, pero es interceptada por los niveles cinco, que de nuevo le bloquean el paso, cada uno intentando atacarla con una de sus armas, uno lanza un corte con una espada, otro con una bola de púas, dos con ametralladoras Venom (cañones de ocho series), uno con un látigo y uno con un arma tesla (arma de electricidad), ataques que la exorcista debe evitar usando al máximo su capacidad evasiva, quedando atrapada entre la pelea de Yuu y Tykki y la amenaza de los seis Akumas. –De nuevo en una circunstancia así… sabía que estar con Yuu solo me traería problemas. –Bromea para si misma.

-¡Te oí! –Se queja Kanda, haciendo retroceder a Tykki y lanzándose de nuevo en su contra, salta de frente y hace un giro con su espada en el aire, encontrando una abertura en el mismo momento, lanzando un corte que pretende partir en dos al Noé, pero que de nuevo es evitado por su contrincante. -¿¡Qué!? –Profiere el exorcista, sorprendido de que su ataque sea evadido de nuevo. –_Es como si… _¡¡¡Stella!!!! ¡¡¡Este no es Tykki!!!! –Le informa a su compañera, cayendo en cuenta de la trampa. El Tykki que luchaba con Kanda se da cuenta de que ha sido descubierto y retoma su forma original como otro de los akumas de nivel 5.

-Mi habilidad especial es tomar la forma y las habilidades de cualquier guerrero cuyas habilidades haya contemplado… ¡¡eso incluye la de los Noés!! –Celebra el niño intentando atravesar a Kanda, pero éste se defiende con su espada, siendo empujado contra Stella, quien lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

-¡¡¡Yuu!!! –Grita ella, pero se da cuenta de que ahora son siete Akumas nivel 5 los que la están rodeando. Kanda se recupera rápidamente y se pone espalda con espalda a ella de nuevo.

-Por alguna razón, cada cita que tengo contigo termina en una situación como esta… -Se queja el peliazul.

-¿Sabes? Lo mismo estaba pensando yo. –Bromea ella, pero luego se pone seria. –Si la intención de Tykki es cierta, quiere decir que estos Akumas solo están aquí para mantenernos entretenidos, Yuu.

-Lo se, Allana está en peligro, pero no podremos ayudarla a menos que primero pasemos a través de estos sujetos. –Advierte él, preparándose a luchar.

-Yuu. –Lo llama ella de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Tengo algo que decirte cuando terminemos con estos sujetos… es sobre un secreto que he estado guardando… -Le dice con cierto nerviosismo.

-Primero arreglemos esto y luego cuéntame lo que quieras. –La corta en tono involucrado en la acción actual.

-De acuerdo. –Responde ella, preparándose para luchar.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!!! –Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo. En el hotel, el verdadero Noé está frente a un bulto de sábanas, con la cara de un asesino, las dos Tease en cada mano, dispuesto a cometer el asesinato.

-Se acabó para ti, Allana Walker… no permitiré que Allena sufra por ti… jamás… -Entrecierra la mirada mientras aumenta el flujo de su poder. –Luego me disculparé con tus padres por hacer esto. –Su sonrisa sádica vuelve y da un golpe directo de su energía contra la cama, partiéndola por la mitad, encontrándose con que no hay nadie dormido en ella, lo que le provoca otra sonrisa. –Veo que me enfrento a una niña más lista de lo que pensé… -Musita mientras comienza a buscar alrededor de la habitación por ella. En el piso de abajo, Allana, Anju y Joshua están los tres, haciendo el máximo silencio mientras sienten la maligna presencia del Noé dentro del edificio.

-Es… es un… -Profiere Anju, nerviosa.

-Lo se, se lo que es. –La silencia Allana. –Lo que significa que debemos huir lo más rápido de aquí que se pueda.

-Es verdad. –Secunda Joshua. La presencia amenazante es tan poderosa que los tiene casi congelados del terror, pero hay un cierto aire de familiaridad en ella que el pequeño exorcista no puede evitar sentir.

-¿Dónde estás, Allana Walker? ¡Tykki Mikk ha venido a jugar contigo! –Se oye el grito de su perseguidor. Allana abre los ojos de par en par cuando se da cuenta de que es a ella a quien persigue, poniéndose más nerviosa todavía.

-Un Noé… no pensé que jamás tendríamos que enfrentarnos a uno… -Insiste Anju, nerviosa.

-¡Silencio, Anju! ¡Tykki podría…! –Trata de calmarla Joshua, pero se calla al ver que la cabeza de Tykki ya se ha asomado a su escondite.

-¿Encontrarnos? –Termina la frase el Lord Mikk.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Gritan los tres niños, saliendo rápidamente del lugar en el cual se ocultaban, quedando ahora expuestos en el vestíbulo del hotel, por donde Tykki comienza a amenazarlos de nuevo, caminando intimidante hacia ellos. Se sorprende al ver la cara de Allana, comprobando que efectivamente es idéntica a la de su Allena, lo que lo hace enfurecer un poco, pero no limita que extienda su sonrisa sádica de nuevo, preparándose para matarla. Allana, Anju y Joshua se encuentran como presas fáciles del depredador, temblando de miedo, mientras en el exterior, Kanda y Stella luchan desesperadamente contra sus siete oponentes.

-… _Allena… estoy segura que dijo Allena… _-Piensa Allana, mientras ve la sombra de ojos amarillos aproximarse peligrosamente hacia ellos. Anju se prepara para intentar luchar mientras Joshua hace lo mismo, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación de familiaridad invadirlo.

-Así que esto es un exorcista recluta… -Observa interesado el Noé. –Pues bien, es hora de que reciban una lección avanzada. El título será "¿qué hacer cuando se enfrenta a un Noé?" ¿Saben cual es la respuesta correcta? –Pregunta burlonamente. –"Ser derrotado". –Explica serio. Allana gruñe mientras lo siente aproximarse, sintiendo la muerte ceñirse frente a ella mientras desea fervientemente que sus padres estuviesen a su lado, mientras éstos se dirigen de vuelta hacia la Orden sin tener idea del peligro que asedia a su hija…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Avance)

La combinación de los tres niños resulta un desafío mayor al que Tykki podría esperar. Ben y Kaori encuentran ayuda inesperada mientras el equipo de Allen y Lavi es interrumpido y obligado a desviarse nuevamente. Stella le hace una revelación a Kanda y Allena se hace presente a la batalla de su Tykki-sama arriesgándose a revelar su identidad…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

¿Qué hacer cuando se enfrenta a un Noé?

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+

(Omake)

Marie con un letrero de huelga frente a la cortina del Omake.

"Exigimos más participación de los personajes secundarios del anime" Firma: comité de trabajadores secundarios de anime.

Se cierra el telón

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de la semana. Gomen, fue algo corto, pero es que he estado un poco ocupado, jejeje… en fin, espero que les haya gustado. En algunas novedades, ya pueden ver los nuevos dibujos cortesía de Emotion-9, ya disponibles en la página del perfil, ¡véanlos, que están muy buenos!

Lenalee-de-walker, ya me estás haciendo dudar de aquello, pero creo que siempre va a ir. En fin, aún falta decidir como se desenvuelve la trama. También falta ver si Stella va a tener un hijo, pero no se. Si se diera, ¿Qué les gustaría más, niño o niña?

En fin, es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta pronto.


	10. ¿Qué hacer cuando se enfrenta a un Noé?

10ª noche - **¿Qué hacer cuando te enfrentas a un Noé?**

En medio de la oscuridad, dos voces conversan, iluminadas solo por la luz de una vela.

-¿Qué es una madre, Road-chan? –Le pregunta Allena a Road.

-¿Para qué quiere saber?

-Lo leí en el libro que me diste. Según eso, Tykki-sama parece mucho mi padre, pero tu eres muy pequeña para ser mi madre, ¿o no? –Le dice curiosa.

-En realidad soy mayor que Tykki, ¿lo sabías?

-Ohh… no, no lo sabía.

-Si quieres una madre, pregúntale a Lenalee. –Sugiere divertida.

-¿Lenalee…?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda y Stella se encuentran rodeados por los niveles cinco, que los enfrentan formando un círculo a su alrededor, cada uno exponiendo sus armas de materia oscura, negras y relucientes, sedientos de violencia, dejando a los dos exorcistas espalda con espalda girando al mismo tiempo para tener una visibilidad completa de los oponentes. Los cabellos ondulados de la pelinegra se entremezclan con los del espadachín, cuya cola de caballo cae directo sobre su cabeza, haciéndole un leve cosquilleo que no puede evitar percibir a pesar de estar en la situación desesperada, y que le saca una pequeña sonrisa. Kanda tiene su Mugen en nivel Nigento activada y su compañera ha copiado la misma forma, inyectándola de energía que se manifiesta en forma de fuego verde brillante que rodea ambas espadas, sus ojos de inocencia activados, mientras las pupilas de Kanda también registran cada movimiento de los oponentes. Yuu deja salir un pequeño suspiro de complacencia mientras se prepara para su lucha, su compañera levanta una ceja y lo mira de reojo.

-¿Contento? Vaya, eres como un niño, ¿lo sabías? –Se burla ella, sin dejar su posición defensiva, su pequeña espalda todavía junta con la de él.

-Guarda silencio. –Le responde él, una mezcla de seriedad con sonrojo. –No estamos en posición de hacer chistes. Estos tipos no nos darán ni una oportunidad.

-Hm. Pues yo te veo muy feliz de estar en esta situación. –Agrega irónica, luego vuelve la mirada hacia los enemigos. –Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Me parece que de tanto estar contigo se me ha pegado algo de tu emoción por las batallas. –Sonríe confiada. –Así que será un placer compartir la diversión contigo. –Al escucharla hablar, Kanda no puede evitar sonreír, aunque ella no se percata.

-Basta de hablar. ¡¡Mugen!! –Aumenta el flujo de inocencia hacia su arma, rodeándose de energía celeste y creando un torbellino de energía que los rodea a ambos, Stella hace lo mismo y su energía se mezcla con la de él, formando un flujo de poder que lanza viento hacia fuera de ellos, empujando a todos los akumas.

-¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Esto es… -Murmura uno de los akumas, sorprendido y emocionado a la vez. –Parece ser que los generales no son tan débiles como esperábamos… jejeje… ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tykki-sama cumpla su objetivo.

-¡¿Tykki?! –Reacciona Stella. Kanda también hace una mirada de interés, ambos rodeados ahora también de ondas eléctricas liberadas por la energía de su inocencia.

-¿A qué re refieres, basura? –Interroga Kanda, pero el Akuma solo responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ehh… no lo se… creo que tendrás que sacármelo a golpes, exorcista. –Responde el burlón niño akuma. En el instante siguiente, Kanda se ha desplazado de su lugar original y ahora aparece frente a él, con la espada desenvainada, cortándolo por la mitad de un solo tajo, pero no se confía y de inmediato mueve su espada derecha arriba de su cabeza, donde aparece el mismo Akuma intentado cortarlo con su espada gruesa, chocando los poderes y haciéndolo retroceder girando sobre sí mismo para caer de pie a unos metros de él, los dos sonriendo de nuevo.

-Che. –Se queja él levantando la barbilla hacia un lado. El akuma ha dejado de sonreír.

-No solo eres fuerte, sino también muy listo… jejejejejeje… -Su risa es secundada por el resto de akumas; Stella se prepara para ser atacada. –¡¡¡Esto será más divertido de lo que pensamos!!! –Celebra el niño lanzándose contra él de nuevo, esta vez apoyado por el resto de enemigos, tres atacan a Kanda y tres a Stella, quien extiende sus alas y con una espada en cada mano recibe choques de las armas por ambos lados.

-¡Vaya idea de diversión! –Se queja con su compañero.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tykki está frente al equipo de Allana, de pie, amenazante, en medio de la neblina que envuelve al hotel gracias al efecto de la materia oscura de los niveles cinco que luchan en el exterior. La niña peliblanca tiene la mirada severa y el cuerpo rígido, como un gato acorralado ante su perseguidor, sin perder su determinación a pesar de estar rodeada por el peligro supremo. Anju y Joshua, por su lado, parecen un poco más asustados, aunque el chico de cabello negro siente una poca confianza luego de su batalla con el nivel uno, sabe muy bien que un Noé es un nivel completamente diferente. Una vez más recuerda a Road parada en medio de las llamas, sonriendo como un espectro mientras los akumas mataban a la gente indiscriminadamente a su alrededor. Sus piernas tiemblan y suda frío, pero por alguna razón, el poder de su oponente no lo aplasta por completo, no de la forma en la parece afectarle a Allana y a Anju, quien a pesar de ser la más centrada de los tres, también está temblando de terror.

-Un… un Noé… ¡¡Un Noé!! –Grita aterrada la pelinaranja mientras los ojos amarillos de Tykki se reflejan en sus anteojos.

-¡Tranquila, Anju! –Le grita Allana, sin dejar de mirar a Tykki. –¡Es un Noé, mis padres han luchado con ellos muchas veces y siempre han salido victoriosos! –Pronuncia con ánimos de lucha que nacen del fondo de su alma, sorprendiendo tanto a Joshua como a Tykki. -¡Así que no permitiré que nos demos por vencidos… no lo voy a permitir!!! –Cierra los ojos y grita con fuerza para darse valor.

-Allana… -Profiere su compañero. Anju guarda silencio contemplándola de la misma forma, sorprendida de la fortaleza que su amiga intenta ganar.

-Ohh… -Profiere Tykki, admirado. –Así que esta es la determinación de la hija de Allen Waker… -Se aproxima hasta ella con cara amigable, ella intenta retroceder, pero su cuerpo todavía sigue entumido por la sola presencia del enemigo, Joshua intenta aproximarse, pero no logra encontrar una abertura por la cual acercarse sin exponerlos a ambos a un ataque directo del enemigo, así que tampoco puede moverse, limitándose a emitir otro gruñido. Anju cae de rodillas, de nuevo perdiendo la esperanza al esperar el pronto ataque a su amiga. Al cabo de unos segundos, el Noé del placer llega hasta Allana y se inclina con una rodilla en el piso frente a ella, quedando casi a su misma estatura, encorvándose un poco para quedar frente a frente con ella, encontrándose con sus ojos desafiantes y aterrados, lo cual lo llena de emoción.

-Tienes unos ojos iguales a los de tu padre… -Susurra como si fuese un tío que ve a su sobrina por primera vez. –Y te adorna esa misma fragilidad humana que siempre disfruté. –Levanta su mano y con ella acaricia la cara de Allana, pasando su palma por su pálida mejilla, sin que la niña logre hacer ningún gesto. –Aunque también tienes el rostro de tu madre, y la fiereza que siempre la caracterizó. –Agrega mientras sus dedos llegan hasta su cabello, levantándolo un poco. –Eres tan hermosa como ella… -Parece referirse a alguien más a parte de su madre, Allana lo nota.

-Allena. –Lo interrumpe con voz seria. La caricia de Tykki se detiene en el acto, sin quitar la mano de su rostro. –Mencionaste a Allena. –Su mirada ahora por fin ha pasado de desafiante a inquisidora, el deseo de saber más sobre el tema parece desbordarla. -¿Qué sabes tú de Allena? –Al mencionar el nombre recuerda a la inocencia que nació de ella, y la cual, en el último momento de la batalla por la línea Celeste, tuvo que sacrificar para que esta retomara su curso natural, pidiendo como último deseo que pudiese renacer y tener la oportunidad de vivir. Los ojos del Noé pasan de ser amables a serios, y su mano se desliza hasta el cuello de la niña, lo rodea con los dedos y empieza a ejercer presión en él, intentando ahorcarla.

-¡¡Allana!!!

-¡¡Allana-chan!! –Gritan Joshua y Anju al mismo tiempo.

-Por un momento olvidé a qué había venido. –Le sonríe con su cara amable. –Gracias por hacerme recordar, Allana-chan. –Su mano hace cada vez más fuerza al cabo de comenzar a sentir los huesos de la traquea.

-Aghhh… -Profiere la niña, sus mejillas adquieren un color entre morado y rojo mientras sus ojos se ruedan hacia arriba, a la vez que con sus manos y piernas intenta soltarse de la gran presión ejercida por su enemigo.

-Allena es la única que merece vivir. Es ella quien ha entendido que el destino del mundo depende de que nuestro lado gane esta guerra… no voy a permitir que un despojo como tú le cause sufrimiento a mi Allena…

-¡¡¡Dianas estelares!!! –Se escucha el grito de Anju, cuyos discos giratorios se lanzan de frente a Tykki, quien al ver que se trata de inocencia, rápidamente suelta el cuello de la niña y retrocede unos pasos para evitar el ataque. Allana cae de rodillas al piso, tosiendo y tratando de respirar, mientras Joshua corre a auxiliarla.

-¿Estás bien, Allana? –Le pregunta el chico, tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella asiente débilmente y con su ayuda se vuelve a incorporar.

-Cough… -Tose de nuevo. –Él sabe algo de Allena… de Allena no sabía nadie más que yo, mis papás y mis tíos… -Dice con voz débil. –Eso… debe significar algo…

-¿Quieres saber sobre Allena? –Inquiere el Noé. –Entonces te contaré sobre ella, pero solo será hasta que me haya asegurado de que te vas al otro mundo. –Insiste mientras Anju se esfuerza por dirigir sus dianas hacia él, evadiéndolas sin mayor dificultad, danzando como si fuese un performance de baile. –Lo que me sorprende es que esa niña que hasta hace un momento estaba llena de terror, ahora intente luchar contra mí. –Se fija en Anju, cuyo rostro está lleno de suciedad y lágrimas, pero luce determinada a pelear.

-Está bien, Joshua. –Le dice la peliblanca, soltándose de él, sin dejar de mirar a Tykki. –Esta vez de seguro puedo ayudar. –Propone seria. -¿Recuerdas la formación delta?

-¿Delta? Esa solo la practicamos una vez. –Le recuerda el chico, pero al ver la confianza en el rostro de ella, asiente. –Tú serás la capitana.

-No es algo que me guste… -Susurra con cierta vergüenza. -¡¡Anju!! ¡¡Delta 3!! –Le indica Allana. Anju, quien estaba esforzándose por atacar a Tykki mientras éste se burlaba de ella, asiente y de inmediato llama sus dianas de vuelta a sus manos, lo que llama la atención del Noé, que se vuelve hacia ellos y parece permitirles hacer lo que pretenden.

-Esto sin duda será interesante. –Se inclina el sombrero hacia delante y se prepara para lo que venga. De inmediato, los tres chicos se forman en triángulo, con Anju en el vértice inferior y Allana y Joshua en el de los lados.

-¡Formación delta! –Gritan los tres al mismo tiempo. A Tykki le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-_¿Por qué dicen el nombre de su formación en voz alta?_ –Piensa divertido, sin embargo, se pone serio al darse cuenta que ninguno de los tres está en su campo de visibilidad. -¿Qué rayos? –Mira hacia un lado, hacia otro y no ve a ninguno, de repente Anju aparece frente a él, con sus dos discos de energía completamente cargados de inocencia, lanzándolos hacia el frente.

-¡¡¡Aquí va!!!! –Grita al lanzar los ataques. Tykki sonríe ante su inocencia y vuelve a evadirlos con un rápido movimiento de pies, dejando que los discos pasen hacia atrás.

-¿Era todo? Pensé que su ataque sería algo más compi… -Comienza a decir, pero se percata de que ni Allana ni Joshua han aparecido todavía, se vuelve hacia atrás y encuentra que Allana está en un ángulo contrario de 45º desde su locación, habiendo atrapado un disco y está sujetándolo entre las manos, girando sobre sí misma para darle más velocidad.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! –Grita Allana, devolviendo el ataque de la diana de frente hacia Tykki, mucho más rápido que el primer lanzamiento. El Noé frunce el seño y da un salto para evitar el nuevo ataque, el cual pasa justo debajo de él, pero al hacerlo, se percata de que arriba de él está Joshua, que atrapó el segundo disco y ahora está inyectándole todo el poder que su inocencia de contacto le permite, habiéndolo más grande que su tamaño, girando al límite de su velocidad.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? –Profiere Tykki, sorprendido, viéndose todavía en el aire, en desventaja ante un ataque de ese tipo.

-¡¡¡Supercomboespecial del equipo Kanda!!! –Grita Joshua, muy serio.

-_¿Otra vez los nombres ridículos?_ –Le sale una gota a Tykki, pero su comentario se disuelve de su mente en el instante en que Joshua arroja el ataque, obligándolo a contraatacar.

-¡¡¡Tease!!!! –Invoca el Noé, haciendo que las bromas de calavera le florezcan en las manos, las cuales usa de inmediato para contrarrestar el ataque de los niños, creando una onda expansiva que rompe todos los vidrios, del hotel, pero la presión aumenta y también se rompen los techos y las paredes mientras Anju, Allana y Joshua son lanzados por el viento.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! –Gritan los tres niños al salir volando. Tykki por su parte, se sorprende de ser hecho retroceder por la fuerza del ataque.

-_No es posible… son solo niños… ¡ni siquiera son exorcistas completos! _–Piensa mientras el filo de la inocencia le hace algunas cortadas en el rostro. Empuja un poco más y libera materia oscura, creando una explosión que termina de destruir el local. -¡Allena! –Se oye su grito en medio de la explosión.

(Intermedio)

* * *

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Fin del intermedio)

El grupo de Allen va en un tren de regreso hacia Inglaterra. Es de noche y los niños están dormidos en el lado derecho del vagón, mientras los adultos, Allen, Lena y Lavi, permanecen del otro lado. Lavi tiene los brazos cruzados y parece estar dormido también, mientras Allen y Lenalee están juntos, ella con la mano sobre el vientre que apenas y da señal de la protuberancia propia del nuevo embarazo. La cara de Walker es de preocupación, mientras la de ella es de serenidad; él está pensando en las palabras del Akuma nivel 5 que encontraron durante el ataque.

-_Estás embarazada… _-Le dijo el monstruo, luego se relamió. Allen se sacude la cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo.

-Perdóname por no decírtelo antes. –Le dice ella finalmente. Él recuerda que dejaron la conversación pendiente y asiente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Lenalee? –Pregunta Allen, mirándola de frente. Ella también se vuelve hacia él y lo toma por la mano. El único ruido que se escucha en el vagón a parte de sus voces es el de la maquinaria del tren girando bajo sus pies.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Una familia no es en lo que deberíamos estar pensando… traer otro niño al mundo, especialmente ahora cuando la batalla contra el Conde se ha vuelto tan intensa… no me parece justo para él nacer en un mundo así… -Desvía los ojos y mira hacia la ventana.

-Allana parece hacerlo muy bien. –Comenta Allen, mirando hacia la lámpara del techo mientras apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. –Desde el momento en que decidimos que ella nacería supimos que nuestra vida sería completamente diferente. –La toma más fuerte de la mano. –Y te aseguro que tu preocupación es la misma de cada padre y madre de este mundo… -Su voz suena reflexiva. –Este mundo no es apropiado para un niño… y puede que tengan razón, pero es por ese motivo que tú luchas, que yo lucho, que Allana lucha… para que este mundo sea un lugar apropiado para los niños. –Mueve su mano hacia su rostro y con delicadeza hace que lo mire, sonrojándola.

-Allen… -Profiere ella, entendiendo sus palabras.

-Las cosas no pueden cambiarse, y si este niño va a nacer, nuestra obligación es quererlo y guiarlo… -Se sorprende oírse hablar así y se lleva una mano a la frente, arrastrándose el cabello, evocando una sonrisa en su esposa.

-¿Has estado leyendo la guía para padres que nos regaló mi hermano? –Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Un poco… -Responde con una gota en la cabeza. Lenalee no puede evitar una pequeña risa y luego es ella quien pone su mano en el rostro de él.

-Mi mundo es un gran rompecabezas, y tú me enseñaste que no hay límite en las piezas que pueda tener. Tienes razón, Allen. Gracias. –Se aproxima hacia él y lo besa cerrando los ojos. Él ser ruboriza un poco pero le responde al beso con la ternura de un padre emocionado y preocupado por el nuevo hijo que viene. Luego se separan y se contemplan por unos momentos, pero son interrumpidos por un freno de emergencia del tren, que se detiene súbitamente empujando a todos hacia atrás, despertando a Lavi y a los chicos, que le caen encima de golpe.

-¡¡¡Aaahh!!! ¡¡¡Quítense!!! –Se queja el pelirrojo, mandándolos a volar hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Allen. Los dos se miran, pero de repente sienten la presencia de materia oscura alrededor.

-Esta presencia es…

-… Parece ser que no nos dejarán ir a casa tan fácilmente. –Sonríe Lavi. -¿Están listos, chicos?

-¡Si capitán, estamos listos! –Responde Sarah, sarcástica, todavía recuperándose de haber sido lanzada. –Ya se cree capitán de barco, con parche y todo… -Murmura mientras se prepara. Un sonido de acerco rasgado los vuelve a poner alertas mientras la luz de los vagones se corta.

-Ya vienen. –Informa Allen mientras su ojo antiakuma se activa. Desde el techo de un vagón cercano, una niña de cabello blanco largo sonríe.

-Ahora voy a verlos…

* * *

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!! –Grita Kanda por fin logrando partir a uno de los akumas por la mitad, destruyéndolo. Stella también acaba de destruir a otro, pero todavía quedan cinco que siguen enfrentándolos, mientras los dos exorcistas comienzan a jadear por el agotamiento.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, Allana y los demás chicos… -Le recuerda la pelinegra al espadachín.

-Lo se… ¡¡¡Mugen!!!! –Vuelve a llenarse de energía para seguir atacando. Stella suspira y lo imita.

-_Resistan, Allana, Anju, Joshua…_ -Piensa la general Jaques mientras se lanza a seguir luchando contra el resto de akumas.

Al mismo tiempo, el hotel se acaba de hacer pedazos y en medio de los escombros están los tres chicos, todos lastimados y sucios, con las ropas cortadas y llenos de moretones, respiran agitadamente expectantes al resultado de su estrategia.

-Tuvo que haberle hecho algo… estoy seguro de que vi cuando lo golpeó. –Les afirma Joshua. Allana y Anju asienten, sus cabellos mecidos por el viento frío que surca el ambiente. Sin embargo, Anju es la primera en darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

-La niebla… -Observa. –La niebla de los akumas todavía no se ha dispersado. –Si los Akumas son de Tykki, quiere decir que todavía no ha sido derrotado… -Uno de los vidrios de sus anteojos está roto, pero el otro refleja una figura que poco a poco emerge de las sombras hasta tomar forma. Ante ellos aparece de nuevo Tykki, pero su sombrero de copa y su abrigo se destrozaron, así que viene sin ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, ese ataque fue muy bueno, son más fuertes de lo que era Allen la primera vez que lo vi. –Les dice mientras se sacude el polvo de encima. Allana aprieta los puños, dispuesta a seguir luchando, mientras Anju se decepciona y vuelve a temblar, y Joshua se queda de nuevo sin saber qué estrategia seguir. -¿En verdad creyeron que un solo ataque de tres exorcistas novatos iba a poder conmigo, cuando los exorcistas anteriores a ustedes han luchado por años sin éxito?

-Mis padres te han dejado vivir por lástima, siempre los oí decir que Tykki Mikk merecía vivir, de no ser por su lado Noé. –Le reporta la peliblanca, muy seria en su tono. Tykki se enfada un poco al escucharla.

-¿Dices que me han dejado vivir? Son palabras que alguien cuya primera batalla es la única experiencia que tiene, no tiene derecho a decir algo así. –Su actitud de nuevo es sombría y su poder va en aumento.

-¡¡Allana!! –La llama de nuevo Joshua.

-¡No te tengo miedo, Tykki Mikk! –Lo reta de nuevo la niña. Tykki se ríe para si y mira hacia abajo, tratando de contener una carcajada mayor, y luego la mira con sus ojos de sádico cada vez más dominantes.

-¿No me tienes miedo? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el miedo, mocosa? –Le pregunta con voz aterradora. Allana tiembla, pero se domina a sí misma nuevamente y asiente.

-Se lo que es el miedo. –Responde seria. –Y por eso puedo decir que no te temo.

-Pues te diré una cosa. Hay gente en este mundo que no es consciente de su propio papel, ni del valor de su vida… un valor que a veces solo el temor es capaz de preservar, y es en eso que radica la belleza humana… -De repente desaparece de su vista y vuelve a aparecer frente a ella, esta vez sin espacio para bromas, usa su habilidad de manipulación de la creación e introduce su mano en el pecho de Allana, dejándola pálida de horror.

-¡¡¡Allana!!!! –Gritan sus dos amigos.

-AAhh… _su mano… está atravesándome… pero… _-No entiende el fenómeno, pero ya no puede pensar al sentir la mano del Noé tocar su corazón desde adentro, transgrediendo la pureza de sus entrañas.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Dejavú, Allana Walker? Pues al estar contigo así, tocando tu corazón, sin que puedas hacer nada para defenderte, siento que estoy de nuevo en la misma situación en la que enfrenté a tu padre por primera vez. –Recuerda cuando enfrentó a Allen encontrándolo débil luego de su pelea con Suman. –Mi habilidad de Noé me permite atravesar todo lo que yo quiera, y manipular la materia a mi antojo. –Explica sonriente. –No hay nada que yo no pueda atravesar… y tu pequeño cuerpo está incluido. –Comienza a halar su corazón hacia fuera, dejándola sentir la presión de todas las venas conectadas a él queriendo ser arrancadas.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -Grita la niña llorando aterrada. -¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO MAMÁ!!!!! ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!! ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!!

-¿No que muy valiente? Tal vez también deba quitarte un ojo, así te parecerías más a tu padre. –Con su otra mano introduce los dedos a través de su cabeza y rodea con ellos el globo ocular izquierdo de Allana, que siente las yemas de la mano del Noé hacer presión para arrancar su otro miembro. –Quedarás muy bonita sin ojos y ni corazón, como una muñeca vieja que ya nadie quiere.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita la niña, conociendo en ese momento el verdadero terror, sin embargo, Joshua se lanza de frente hacia Tykki, golpeándolo en el estómago y empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que suelte el corazón y el ojo de Allana, dejándola tosiendo sangre y llorando el mismo líquido por el ojo. -¡Cough! –Vomita una buena cantidad de sangre mientras las lágrimas rojas manchan su mejilla, pero su ojo sigue en su lugar. Tykki se sorprende de la fuerza del niño que lo empujo, pero aún más, se sorprende que haya podido tumbarlo sin que su habilidad lo hiciera atravesarlo.

-_Este niño… estaba usando mi habilidad y aún así él pudo golpearme…_ -Mira sorprendido a Joshua, que está jadeando mientras extiende sus brazos para proteger a las niñas detrás suyo. Anju ha corrido a ayudar a Allana y la sostiene en sus brazos.

-Si Allana Walker muere ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por nada en el futuro… -Mira los ojos de Joshua. –Tienes buenos ojos, chico, y no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero pudiste bloquear mi técnica, pero ya se acabó el tiempo para los juegos. –Le dice serio, preparándose para seguir atacando.

-¡¡No permitiré que la lastimes nunca!! –Vuelve a interponerse, pero Tykki solo le da un golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano, sin embargo, el golpe es tan fuerte que lo manda volando a estrellarse contra una pared, rompiéndola de un golpe. Sin perder tiempo, Tykki invoca su tease de calavera y se la lanza directo a Allana.

-¡¡Muere de una vez, Allana Walker!! –Sentencia irritado, pero esta vez Anju se interpone entre Tykki y Allana, recibiendo el impacto de la Tease en la clavícula, destrozándole parte de la ropa y dejándole una cortada que abarca parte de la mejilla, el cuello y se extiende hasta la parte superior del pecho, dejándola en blanco de un solo impacto, pero resiste y se queda de pie, ahora ella cubierta de sangre.

-Anju… -Musita Allana.

-No permitiré que dañes a mi amiga… Joshua-kun dijo que la protegería, y yo lo apoyaré en eso… -Dice con dificultad, sin embargo, Tykki se enfurece y le manda una onda de teases pequeñas, que la embisten de frente y la llenan de heridas, mandándola a rodar hasta estrellarla con unas rocas.

-Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo. –Levanta su mano y se prepara a lanzar otra Tease directo a Allana, que sigue sin poder moverse por todas las heridas de su cuerpo y el daño a su ojo y a su corazón. –Por Allena. –Musita el Noé antes de lanzar su ataque, pero Joshua vuelve a aparecer y transmitiendo su inocencia a un bastón que encontró, logra rebatir el ataque, cortándolo por la mitad. Tykki se enfurece más al ver que ahora es el niño el que permanece de pie frente a él. Ese niño que por alguna razón evoca una sensación de nostalgia en él.

-Joshua…-kun… corre… huye… por favor… -Le suplica Allana, apenas capaz de hablar. Joshua la escucha y recuerda que su madre le dijo las mismas palabras al momento de su muerte, eso lo hace recordar su tragedia y niega con la cabeza.

-No… -Mira a Tykki. -¡¡Ahora seré yo quien te enfrente, Tykki Mikk!!!

-Vaya… no quería acabar contigo, pero si insistes, no tendré más opción que… -Mueve su mano pretendiendo atravesar el pecho de Allana de la misma forma en la que lo hizo con Joshua, pero se topa con que su mano llega hasta la camisa del chico, incapaz de penetrar más allá de su piel, como si no tuviese su habilidad. Joshua, que esperaba sentir el ataque de su enemigo, se sorprende y, sin ponerse a pedir explicaciones por el fenómeno, aprovecha para poner sus manos alrededor de la mano del Noé.

-¡¡Inocencia, actívate!! ¡¡¡Transferencia!!! –Su inocencia comienza a fluir por sus manos buscando el objeto a sincronizar, pero al no encontrar nada, fluye por sobre la piel del Noé, quemándolo-

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Grita Tykki al sentir la inocencia carcomer por fuera su piel, así que intenta lanzar a Joshua con todas sus fuerzas, pero el niño no se suelta de su brazo.

-¡¡¡No matarás a Allana!!!! –Sentencia el niño, pero Tykki parece no escucharlo y estrella su brazo con todo y él contra una pared, derrumbándola, pero sin conseguir que el niño lo suelte a pesar del golpe.

-¡¡Maldito niño, suéltame!! –Se queja de nuevo el Noé, esta vez estrellando su puño contra el suelo, lastimando de paso la cabeza de Joshua, la cual comienza a sangrar, pero insiste en no soltarlo. La piel del Noé comienza a arder por completo por el efecto de la inocencia, desesperándolo. -¡¡¡Suéltame!!! –Con su otro puño crea una tease y la estrella contra su cuerpo, creando una explosión por fuera. -¡¿Por qué no puedo atravesarte?! –Se pregunta furioso. -¡¡¡Muere!!!! –Crea una tease más y vuelve a reventarla contra Joshua, que parece estar en trance, dispuesto a no soltar el brazo del Mikk por ninguna circunstancia. -¡¡Muere!!! –Le estrella otra, comienza a sangrar por la boca. -¡¡¡Muere!!!! –Una vez más, esta vez se escucha el crujido de las costillas. -¡¡¡Muere!!!! –Su nariz sangra, también. -¡¡Muere!!! ¡¡¡Muere!!!! ¡¡¡Muere!!!! –Cada golpe es seguido de una explosión de energía que no logra atravesarlo. Al cabo de varios intentos, Joshua ha quedado inconsciente y Tykki se dispone a acabarlo, pero esta vez es Allana quien ha logrado arrastrarse hasta ellos y le sujeta el pié a Tykki.

-No mates… a Joshua… -Le dice llorando, muerta de terror. Tykki, completamente perdido por su yo Noé, le da una patada en la cabeza y comienza a aplastarla contra la tierra con el pie. –Aah… ¡¡¡aaaaahhh!!! –Llora Allana, mientras vuelve a recibir otra patada en la espalda, y otra más, luego vuelve con la cabeza e intenta aplastársela contra la tierra.

-A… uxilio… -Es lo último que alcanza a proferir.

-Mugen. –Se escucha el sonido de la familiar espada del general. -¡¡¡Sangen!!! –En un segundo la espada de Kanda intenta partir a Tykki, quien se ve obligado a soltar a Joshua y Allana, saltando hacia atrás, donde es recibido por las flechas de Stella, que se le clavan en los brazos y en las piernas.

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Profiere el Noé, estrellándose contra la tierra. Se pone de pie y le da una última mirada a sus presas que no pudo alcanzar, pero ve su brazo casi quemado por completo por el ataque de Joshua y dando un gruñido, retoma el control de sí lo suficiente para retirarse.

-¡¡Joshua-kun!! ¡¡Anju-chan!! ¡¡Allana-chan!! –Los llama Stella, que viene corriendo en su auxilio. Encuentra a los tres, tirados por el campo de batalla, tendidos en su propia sangre.

-¿Están bien? –Le pregunta Kanda.

-Están vivos, pero por poco… debemos volver a la Orden en seguida. –Le dice con urgencia.

-Si. –Asiente rápidamente él.

-Y, Yuu… -Al ver el espectáculo, pierde el valor para darle la noticia que tenía para él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le dice mientras ayuda a recuperar a Anju de entre los escombros. Hace una cara de lástima al ver la gran herida que cruza por su piel. –Esto de seguro dejará una cicatriz…

-No, no es nada. Hay que darse prisa.

-Si.

* * *

Con Allen, todos los exorcistas han salido del tren detenido y ahora están en el exterior, donde se han encontrado con un grupo de 15 Akumas de nivel 5, todos comandados por la niña de cabello blanco y antifaz de mariposa que acompañaba a Tykki cuando Lavi y Maus los encontraron al regresar a la Orden.

-Esa niña… -Dice Maus, muy pendiente de ella.

-Lo se. –Responde Lavi. Es la misma que estaba con aquel sujeto. Parece que después de todo si es nuestra enemiga. –Enciende su martillo y se prepara para luchar.

-Esa niña… -Musita Lenalee, examinándola. –_Tiene un aire muy familiar…_

-Se parece a Allana. –Dice Sarah en voz alta. -¿Es que nadie lo nota? ¡Oye, tú! –Usa su tono autoritario para llamar a Allena, quien vuelve a mirarla. ¡Quítate de una vez esa ridícula máscara y muéstranos tu cara!

-Eres una niña escandalosa. –La reprende Allena con su forma fina de hablar. –Tykki-sama me dijo que esta máscara es para protegerme de ustedes los exorcistas.

-¿Tykki? –Inquiere Allen, que también siente el fuerte vínculo de atracción hacia la niña.

-Las niñas escandalosas son las que nunca encuentra novio. –Insiste Allena. –Road-chan me ha hablado mucho de eso.

-¡¡¿A quién le llamas niña escandalosa, niña Noé??!!!

-No hay duda, esta niña está con los Noés. –Se adelanta Lavi. -¡No debemos perder esta oportunidad! –Se lanza hacia ella.

-¡¡Lavi, espera!! –Lo llama Allen, pero Lavi ya ha iniciado su técnica. -¡¡Ella aún no…!!

-¡¡Martillo de fuego, serpiente de fuego!!! –Grita lanzando el sello de fuego, saca la serpiente y lanza un ataque directo a Allena, que se protege con una barrera de inocencia, inutilizando el ataque del general en un instante.

-Apagó el fuego del sello con un movimiento… -Observa Len. Sin embargo, el viento generado por el ataque de Lavi acaba por remover el antifaz del rostro de Allena, dejando visible su cara a todos los presentes, que se llenan de sorpresa al contemplar un rostro idéntico al de…

-¡¡¡¡Allana!!!! –Grita Lenalee. -¡¡¡Allana!!!

-¡¡no es Allana, Lenalee!! –La calma Allen. –Su presencia es muy parecida a la de ella, pero no lo es. –Su ojo antiakuma está activado mientras la examina. Lenalee asiente y se queda expectante.

-Vine a buscar a la que llaman Lenalee Walker. –Dice con su voz de ángel. –Me dijeron que Lenalee Walker es una madre, así que vine a verla por mi misma.

-Una madre… -Profiere Maus. Lenalee está a punto de dar un paso hacia delante, confundida e intrigada por la figura de la niña, pero la pequeña pelirroja se adelanta y salta de frente hacia Allena para atacar.

-¡¡¡Maus!!!! –Grita Lavi mientras su amor reencarnado se lanza a atacar, dispuesta a liberar su poder, pero Lenalee la detiene.

-¡¡Alto!! –Grita ella. -¡¡Deténganse, Lavi, Maus-chan!! –Les ordena. Ambos se detienen en el acto y Maus vuelve a guardar el poder que comenzaba a liberar, su aura roja desaparece. Luego Lena se dirige hacia Allena. -¿Para qué buscas una madre?

-… Para saber lo que es.

-¿Tú… conoces a Allana? –Le pregunta con timidez. Allena niega con la cabeza. –Solo Road y Tykki-sama me han hablado de ella, pero yo no la he visto. -¿Tú eres Lenalee?

-Si, yo soy.

-¿Y eres una madre? –Pregunta insistente.

-Soy… yo soy la madre de Allana. –Se lleva las manos al vientre, pensando en su próximo nuevo hijo.

-¡¡Lenalee, no!! –Allen mueve la mano para detenerla, pero un instante después, dos Akumas nivel 5 han aparecido a su alrededor, tomándola cada uno por un brazo y llevándola hasta la presencia de Allena, que permanece inmutable frente a los exorcistas.

-¡¡¡Cadenas del juicio!!! –La ataca Sarah, pero su ataque rebota sin ningún efecto. Lenalee se vuelve hacia Allen y niega con la cabeza, como si le dijera que va a estar bien. Allena abre de nuevo su portal y desaparece junto con los Akumas, llevándose a Lenalee junto con ella.

-¡¡Espera, Lenalee!! ¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –Grita Allen, tratando de correr en el último momento, pero sin llegar a tiempo. Lenalee ha sido secuestrada por Allena.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Lenalee ha sido secuestrada, dándole acceso al conocimiento sobre Allena y su relación con los Noés. Mientras tanto, los exorcistas se reúnen en la Orden para implementar un nuevo plan, topándose con un nuevo agregado a sus problemas…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Allena

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Huelga de personajes secundarios

La huelga ha sido abandonada, solo Marie queda con un letrero en sus manos.

-No me moveré… nunca… hasta que tenga una escena…

(Se cierra el telón)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Jeje, este fue el cap, un poco violento, pero ya era hora de que sufrieran un poco para comenzar con el argumento serio. Esta semana casi no salgo con el cap, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. En cuanto a la noticia que Stella tiene para Kanda, ¿Será aquello? Todavía no me decido, jejeje…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, ¡hasta pronto!


	11. Encuentros y reencuentros

11ª noche – **Encuentros y reencuentros**

Oscuridad. Nada más que sombras y ecos de sonidos lejanos que parecen fuera de la realidad la rodean. El trotar de una cuadriga de caballos, seguido por el ruido de dos ruedas girando sobre el camino polvoroso son tonos que poco a poco logra volver a interpretar, dándose cuenta de que aún no está despierta. Esto la lleva a sentir un par de manos que están limpiando su frente con un pañuelo mojado, pero la sensación no es clara, ya que todo su cuerpo todavía está envuelto en la somnolencia secuela del dolor extremo, sintiendo como si flotara. En medio de su trance logra distinguir las voces de dos adultos que conversan entre ellos.

-_Tío Bada…_ -Finalmente logra articular sus pensamientos en medio del caos de su mente. –_Son el tío Bada y la tía Stella…_ -Los identifica mientras sus ojos luchan inútilmente por abrirse. Siente un terrible ardor en el ojo derecho, producto del ataque recibido con anterioridad, pero aún así no es capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

-Esto es terrible… -Escucha la trémula voz de Stella. –Allana-chan, Joshua-kun y Anju-chan, ninguno de los tres está en condiciones de seguir el viaje…

-Precisamente por eso es que estamos volviendo a la Orden, ¿no? Si por mí fuera, hubiese ido tras ese maldito Noé por mi propia cuenta… -Responde la voz de Kanda, llena de ira.

-Lo hubieras hecho. –Contesta Stella; su voz impregnada de la misma furia que embarga a su compañero. –Son… solo son niños… -Las lágrimas invaden su rostro, Allana puede darse cuenta por la variación en el tono de sus palabras.

-Son exorcistas, tal como tú y yo. –La corrige él, un poco frustrado. Allana logra percibir la creciente tensión entre los dos, producto de la misma estimación que ambos sienten por ella y sus compañeros. La inconformidad y la frustración flotan en el aire mientras el tren en cuyo vagón se encuentran se desplaza rápidamente hacia la ciudad que conduce a la Orden Oscura.

-Papá… -Mira una visión de Allen sonriendo con su mano extendida hacia ella. –Mamá… -Ve a Lenalee de espaldas, quien luego se vuelve hacia ella y sonríe. La niña derrama unas lágrimas y vuelve a ser consumida por la inconsciencia. –Quiero verlos… -Es su último pensamiento antes de quedarse en la oscuridad. En medio de la negrura, una sonrisa simplona se extiende.

-Despierta pronto…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arca Negra

Un aullido de dolor resuena por todos los pasillos de la silenciosa estructura. En la habitación principal, el Conde del Milenio se encuentra sentado en una mecedora, contemplando el fuego mientras acaricia sobre sus piernas a Lulubel en su forma de gato. La expresión de su rostro transmite que los gritos que escucha son como música para sus oídos.

-Tykki-pon… -Musita el milenario. -¿Es que en verdad todavía no te has dado cuenta? –Entrecierra su maligna mirada y visualiza una imagen de Joshua y Allena de espaldas el uno al otro bajo la sombra de Tykki y de un catorceavo que todavía no se distingue bien. –Hay cosas que son dadas por el destino, y fue él quien decidió que esos dos niños estén con nosotros… -Se relame. –Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese niño descubra su verdadera naturaleza, y cuando eso suceda, estaremos ahí para guiarlo por el camino correcto… jejeje… -Sonríe como solo él puede hacerlo. Lulubel abre uno de sus ojos y lo mira hacia arriba, todavía sin entender bien el significado de sus palabras. Mientras tanto, Tykki está en su salón, esforzándose por curar las heridas provocadas por el ataque de la inocencia de Joshua, que han dejado todo su brazo lleno de quemaduras en los sectores donde él estuvo sujetándolo.

--¡¡Urrrgh!! –Contrae su grito de dolor mientras un grupo de sirvientes Akuma lo atiende. Dirige los ojos hacia el techo de su salón y piensa de nuevo en el chico que lo enfrentó dispuesto a todo por proteger a Allana Walker. –Ese niño…

-Espere un poco más, Tykki-sama. Terminaremos dentro de poco. –Le informa uno de los akumas que lo atiende. Tykki voltea a verlo y asiente.

-¿Dónde está Allena? –Pregunta para distraerse, preocupado un poco por ella. Vuelve a hacer una mueca de dolor ante la nueva aplicación de tratamiento.

-Allena-sama está en su salón junto con su nuevo juguete.

-¿Juguete? –De inmediato vuelve la mirada hacia ella. -¿Qué clase de juguete?

-Un exorcista. –Explica el Akuma. –Allena-sama capturó a la exorcista que llaman Lenalee Walker.

-¿¿Eh?? –Abre los ojos de par en par, levantándose de golpe. -¿Lenalee? –Pone cara de confundido sorprendido, incluso deja caer el cigarro que estaba fumando para calmar el dolor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lenalee está tirada sobre el piso, desmayada, rodeada por la montaña de animales de peluche que adornan la habitación oscura de la niña de cabello blanco. Esta se encuentra sentada en el piso junto a ella, acariciándole el cabello y el rostro, como quien lo hiciera con un gato dormido. En su mirada hay curiosidad y nerviosismo mezclados, admirada de estar observando lo que para ella es un espécimen tan raro.

-_Su piel... su piel es igual a la mía… _-Observa sintiendo la textura de ésta con los dedos. –_Así que ésta es la madre de Allana Walker…_ -Al pronunciar ese nombre imagina el rostro que vio durante la pelea a la que acompañó a Debbito y Jasdero, donde por un momento se vieron de lejos. –_Allana…_ -La piensa de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo agresividad hacia esa niña, pero aún incapaz de traducirlo en palabras. Un momento después, la mujer que está tirada en el piso comienza a reaccionar.

-A… Allen… -Musita adolorida.

-¿Allen? –Pregunta Allena. Deja su sombrero de lado y acerca su mano hacia la cara de Lena, tocándole esta vez la mejilla. –Ese nombre se parece al mío. –Comenta para si. Lenalee abre los ojos y por fin logra enfocar con ellos a la niña que está frente a ella, dándose cuenta con horror que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del arca negra.

-¿¡Eh?! –Profiere la general sobresaltada. Por unos momentos es asaltada por los recuerdos violentos del último momento en el tren, encajando todas sus ideas y aterrizando en las circunstancias actuales. Fue secuestrada por Allena, una niña que por alguna razón es idéntica a Allana, pero que está del lado de los Noés.

-¿Ya estás despierta? –Inquiere de nuevo la niña, su rostro animado lleno de curiosidad. Lenalee retrocede unos pasos con las manos en el piso, mirándola un poco asustada, pero asiente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunta seria. De inmediato se pone de pie, pero un mareo le impide completar la tarea, tambaleándose de nuevo mientras su visión se vuelve doble. -_¿Eh? esto es…_ -Se da cuenta de que su condición actual la limita, sin embargo, Allena corre a su ayuda para detenerla y evitar que caiga al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No quiero que te rompas. –Explica la niña. Lenalee observa fijamente su pequeño rostro, tan igual al de su hija, y asiente.

-Estoy bien… gracias. –La suelta de la mano y se queda de pie, sin moverse. Allena sonríe emocionada y sale corriendo en medio de la oscuridad. -¡Espera, tu! –Trata de llamarla extendiendo la mano, pero no sabe a donde dirigirse. Momentos después, el cuarto adquiere mayor iluminación, mostrándole a Lena la habitación de una niña acomodada, de decoración victoriana, muy saturada de muñecos, las paredes, el techo, el piso y los muebles de color blanco. –_Esto es…_ -Sus pupilas se dilatan ante la sorpresa. –_Recuerdo una habitación así… la vi en los recuerdos de Allen cuando compartimos la mente… este salón se parece mucho a aquel donde estaba el piano…_

_-_Esta es mi habitación, Lenalee Walker. –Le dice orgullosa. –Tykki-sama la arregló especialmente para mí. Oh, aunque Road-chan también le ayudó mucho, igual que Debbi y Jasde, e incluso Lulu. –Relata animada, como una niña que siente la necesidad de narrarle cada detalle emocionante a una persona a la que tiene confianza.

-Así que es verdad… esta es el arca de los Noés. –Mira en todas direcciones, sintiéndose acorralada. –Debo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí…

-¡No! –La detiene Allena, enojada. Lenalee se sorprende al oírla y le dedica una mirada de pregunta, pero la peliblanca no hace más que volver el rostro hacia otro lado. –No dejaré que te vayas justo ahora que te he traído… -Dice más calmada. Lena observa a la chiquilla y de nuevo el recuerdo de su hija fluye potentemente en su corazón, pero hay más que eso, de Allena emana un aura de familiaridad que no puede obviarse.

-Dices que te llamas Allena, ¿no? –Le pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella. La niña vuelve a animarse y se acerca.

-¡Si! –Contesta emocionada.

-¿Por qué estás en este lugar? –Se arrodilla junto a ella y la toma por los hombros. A Allena le agrada mucho la sensación, recuerda las imágenes de los libros que ha leído y encaja la situación actual con la de una madre y su hija.

-Porque este es mi mundo. –Responde ella. –Hace mucho tiempo, Tykki-sama… -Comienza a relatar, pero es interrumpida por Tykki, que todavía mal vendado vino corriendo a comprobar si la noticia era cierta.

-La mujer exorcista… -Profiere con recelo al verla. Lenalee también se pone de pie y de inmediato adopta una pose defensiva.

-Tykki Mikk… -La inocencia de sus botas se activa sin que siquiera deba invocarla, comenzando a fluir alrededor del cuarto en ondas celestes, las cuales se reflejan en las pupilas de Allena, que a su vez siente la misma calidez y familiaridad en ellas que Lenalee sintió antes.

-_Esa señora…_ -Piensa la niña, intentando comprender esa nueva emoción.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres pelear así, mujer? Estamos en el cuartel general del Conde del Milenio y estás rodeada por todos los Noés y Akumas que te puedes imaginar. Comenzar una pelea es algo que solo un estúpido haría. –La amenaza mientras su materia oscura empieza a desbordarlo. Lenalee entiende sus palabras, pero no se puede relajar, dejarse capturar no es una opción.

-Pues si así es, significa que tendré que luchar mucho para llegar a la salida. –Deja fluir todavía más energía por sus pies. La mirada de Tykki se cierra todavía más, mientras el monstruo de su interior parece contento de tener la oportunidad de liberarse de nuevo tan pronto. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Grita Lena lanzándole una patada frontal a Tykki, a quien la supervelocidad de Lenalee toma desprevenido, dejándolo abierto para un ataque directo, sin embargo, frente a él se forma un escudo de inocencia que detiene la patada y obliga a la exorcista a retroceder, sorprendida. -¿Qué? –Profiere. Junto a Tykki está Allena, con la cara furiosa, como una niña a la que han interrumpido su juego.

-Nadie lastima a Tykki-sama, ni siquiera tú, Lenalee. –Le dice con decisión en la voz, mientras su poder fluye a su alrededor. Lenalee siente la amenazadora cantidad de energía que la niña está desplegando, sorprendida.

-_Es… increíble… tiene un poder que rivaliza con el de un general…_

-¡¡Nadie tocará A Tykki-sama!! –Grita de nuevo, enojada. Lenalee pone cara enojada y lanza una patada de energía contra una de las paredes para escapar, rompiendo el muro, incendiándose en inocencia y volando a través de él. Allena no pierde tiempo y sale corriendo tras ella. -¡Tykki-sama! –Voltea a verlo y se da cuenta de que está sangrando por la herida causada por Joshua.

-Estoy bien. –Le dice con cara tranquilizadora. –Vamos por tu juguete. –Le sonríe amable.

-¡Si!

Momentos después, un rayo negro y uno blanco salen de la habitación y persiguen al rayo celeste en el cual Lena va envuelta. Lenalee se da cuenta de que la van siguiendo y maniobra como un avión para girar hacia un lado, luego aprovecha el impulso del movimiento realizado para generar fuerza centrífuga y la utiliza para lanzar una patada de media luna de energía hacia ellos, pero ésta nuevamente rebota en el escudo de inocencia que Allena crea alrededor de ellos.

-¡Rayos! –Mira en todas direcciones. –Debo encontrar la salida de este lugar… -Recuerda la estructura del Arca blanca y decide volar hacia la parte más alta en busca de la puerta de salida, pero es alcanzada por uno de los tentáculos de Tykki, que rodea su pie y lo aprieta con fuerza. Eso hace recordar a Lena la última vez que lo enfrentó en ese lugar, ocasión en la que ni siquiera pudo pelear por el problema con su inocencia. Eso la enoja y envolviéndose en su poder sale disparada a interceptar frente a frente a sus atacantes. -¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Grita de nuevo lanzando la patada. Allena sonríe confiada y extiende su muro de inocencia, pero antes de que la colisión se de, Lenalee se adelanta a su jugada. -¡Tetsukaze! –Grita invocando las dagas de acero en sus piernas, las cuales chocan contra la barrera de energía, pero comienzan poco a poco a atravesarla. –_Bien…_ -Piensa la exorcista mientras atraviesa el muro. Allena parece hacer un gran esfuerzo por repelerla, pero el poder de la general sigue siendo mayor al suyo.

-¡¡Allena, basta!! –Le ordena Tykki. Allena ya no puede mantener la defensa del ataque y Lena logra atravesar, impactando con sus dagas de acero a Tykki de frente, quien vomita sangre sin poder defenderse; sin embargo, el movimiento es tan demandante para el cuerpo de Lenalee que siente un horrible dolor en su vientre.

-¡¡AAAhhh!! –Grita adolorida mientras su ataque pierde toda su fuerza.

-¡¡Ahora, Allena!! –Le ordena Tykki-sama, todavía atravesado por las cuchillas de acero.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… DARK CLOWN!!! –Invoca la niña a su alrededor, rodeándose con una capa negra y un antifaz igual al de Allen, mientras en sus manos aparece una espada igual a la del Conde. Lenalee percibe sus movimientos pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar. -¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Grita Allena mientras lanza el corte hacia ella. Lenalee cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, pero la niña peliblanca se detiene justo antes de partirla en dos, quedándose paralizada y llorando mientras la ve.

-Allena… -Profiere Lenalee, sorprendida. Tykki hace un esfuerzo y lanza su ataque de tentáculos hacia Lena, golpeándola en la cabeza y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en ellos, dejándola de nuevo atrapada. Allena desvía la mirada y se queda mirando hacia Tykki, avergonzada.

-Perdóname, Tykki-sama… no pude matarla… mi cuerpo no se movió aunque quise… -Le dice apenada, como una hija que reporta a su padre.

-Está bien, mi princesa. –Le dice todavía en actitud comprensiva mientras toma a Lenalee entre sus brazos, haciendo desaparecer los tentáculos negros. –Me parece que has logrado un paso muy importante para que esta mujer acepte ser tu madre. –Le dice recordando la cara de Lenalee en el momento en que Allena fue incapaz de cortarla. –La próxima vez que hablen, te aseguro que será mucho más accesible.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –Pregunta esperanzada. –No se por qué, pero hay algo en ella que me hace querer estar a su lado… y no quisiera que muriera. –Le dice avergonzada. Tykki le sonríe aún manchado de sangre.

-Estoy seguro que si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es un salón de baile, rodeado de cortinas rojas, con el piso adornado con cuadros blancos y negros. En medio del salón está la niña de cabello rojo, mirando desconfiadamente a una figura que la observa desde las sombras que forman las cortinas que parecen dar a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Maus-chan? –Le pregunta la voz femenina. –Si me hubieras aceptado en ese momento, de seguro tu amiga Lenalee no habría sido secuestrada por una niña tan débil como esa Allena.

-Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría habido diferencia. –Responde en voz baja la pequeña.

-Ohh, pero si que hay una, y muy grande. Tu eres una niña débil e inútil… en eso te convertí, es ridículo que intentes seguir adelante por tu propia cuenta, sin aceptar que yo estoy en tu interior… que yo soy tú. –Le dice la voz.

-Yo soy quien yo elijo ser. No te necesito a ti para eso. –Responde seria.

-Ohh… pero ¿y qué dirá Lavi sobre eso? ¿Tiene idea él que tus recuerdos han comenzado a volver? De seguro le gustaría saber que la niña que se parece tanto a su esposa es en verdad ella misma, y no solo una autista tonta que apenas y habla con alguien…

-¡¡Guarda silencio!! –La regaña enojada. –Estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo hacerle más daño del que ya le hice… no puedo… -Comienza a derramar lágrimas.

-Pobre de ti… eres una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña a la cual su esposo no hace más que ver como una hija, ¿no es algo ridículo?

-¡¡Silencio!!

-Sentir su abrazo… su beso apasionado… el contacto de su piel contra la tuya… la sensación de sus manos acariciando tu cuerpo, y sus brazos atrayéndote hacia él… todo eso ya no existe, porque para él no eres una mujer.

-… ¿Por qué me hablas de todo esto? –Le dice todavía sollozando.

-Ara… parece que no solo en cuerpo eres pequeña, tu mente también es la de una niña.

-¡¡¡Y eso qué!!! –Grita de nuevo, frustrada. De repente siente los brazos de una mujer abrazarla por detrás, su cabello café rozando con el suyo, mientras su respiración caliente la abruma.

-Que si me aceptas, yo puedo devolverte tu cuerpo anterior… podrías ser una mujer a la que Lavi podría amar… y una vez más podrías disfrutar de todo él, como se que te mueres por hacerlo…

-¡¡¡Silencio!!!! ¡¡Eso nunca lo aceptaré!!

-¡¡Yo vivo en tu interior!! –La abraza con más fuerza. -¡¡Soy parte de ti y algún día seré tú de nuevo!! ¡¡Tú no eres más que un contenedor que nació para albergar al gran espíritu de Lilith!!!

-¡¡Pues si es así, me rehúso a cumplir mi destino!! ¡¡Estuuuuuupida!! –Le hace una mueca mientras se hala el párpado con el dedo. La presión sobre su cuerpo desaparece y la mujer vuelve hacia las sombras sin que su figura se vea claramente.

-Haz lo que quieras, Maus, pero mi poder sigue siendo el tuyo… no olvide eso… -Le dice la voz antes de desvanecerse. Maus respira hondo mientras todo parece rodearse de oscuridad. Momentos después, se despierta y se da cuenta de que está dormida entre los brazos de Lavi, que está acariciándola con suavidad, sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Lavi… -Musita en voz baja con la misma forma de hacerlo que antes. Lavi se sorprende al oírla, Maus se da cuenta y de inmediato retoma su rol de hija.- Papá… -Le dice asomando lágrimas por los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta como si no tuviese más ojos que para ella.

-… Te amo. –Le dice abrazándolo con fuerza. –No te alejes de mí nunca… -Le dice mientras aprieta su cabeza contra su pecho. Lavi sonríe comprensivo y le acaricia el cabello.

-No me alejaré nunca. Tú eres algo muy valioso para mí, mi Maus, mi pequeño Strike. –Levanta su barbilla con su dedo y hace que la mire de frente, luego se inclina hacia ella, lo que la ruboriza, pero el movimiento culmina en un beso en la frente. –Siempre estaré por ti, mi niña. –Al hacer ese gesto, ella no puede evitar derramar lágrimas, recordando las palabras de Lilith.

-¿Maus? ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta más preocupado. Ella se enjuga las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y asiente. –Estoy bien, papá, solo me siento un poco triste por lo que pasó.

-Allen… -Voltea hacia donde él se encuentra. Ellos también están en un tren de vuelta hacia la Orden Oscura, donde Allen pretende utilizar el arca para buscar la forma de ir tras Lenalee. –No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, además, Lenalee lo quiso de esa forma. –Recuerda la cara de Lenalee al ver el rostro de Allena. –Esa niña… -Profiere desconcertado. –Tenemos mucho que investigar.

-Si. –Responde ya más seria, sin levantarse de sus piernas. Da otro suspiro y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su pecho, agotada. –Abrázame, papá.

-Claro. –Dice mientras la rodea con sus brazos y comienza a acariciar su cabello con la mano.

-Lavi-idiota… -Murmura para sí la niña mientras se esfuerza por sentir al máximo el calor que sale de él, usando el latido de su corazón como arrullo para tratar de dormir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el otro tren, Kanda y Stella han dejado a los niños descansando en cada una de sus camas, y ahora están descansando en el sofá de la sala del vagón. El espadachín está recostado sobre el asiento mientras ella está recostada en él, los dos con el rostro agotado.

-Ya no puedo esperar por llegar a la Orden, hay muchas cosas que tengo que preguntarle a Komui. –Dice él, pensativo.

-Cierto, esto se está saliendo de control, y tal parece que la guerra ya ha comenzado a expandirse. –Dedica una mirada a la ventana y distingue luces a lo lejos, a lo mejor una ciudad. –Usar a los niños es un error, y no debemos permitir que eso suceda de nuevo.

-Niños… -Repite Kanda. –Traer un hijo al mundo no es más que condenarlos a un sufrimiento innecesario. –Se recuerda a él de niño. Stella también recuerda su infancia. –Traer vida a un mundo muerto como este no es más que una insensatez. –Dice con un poco de amargura en la voz.

-Pero siguiendo esa lógica, ¿estás diciendo que te arrepientes de conocer a Allana-chan y los demás niños? –Le pregunta ella, nerviosa. –Yo creo que la única manera de dar vida a un mundo muerto es plantar vida. –Le da la vuelta a su argumento, Kanda la mira de reojo.

-Stella… -Recuerda la plática que tuvieron antes de salir en la misión. Intenta hablarle, pero es silenciado por un beso plantado por ella directo en los labios. Kanda responde al beso, sintiendo en éste una gran necesidad de estar con ella, y ella le transmite lo mismo. No puede evitar mover sus manos hacia la espalda de ella para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras Stella pone una mano en su rostro y la otra en su hombro. Al cabo de unos momentos, se separan, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –Pregunta un poco ruborizado.

-Porque te amo. –Contesta ella, igual de sonrojada. –A pesar de las dificultades, y de las cosas tristes y difíciles, eso es algo que no cambiará. –Le dice como en un nuevo juramento de amor.

-… Eso lo se. Lo he tenido claro desde que cambiaste tu oportunidad de ser un Ser Celestial para quedarte como humana… conmigo… -Dice apenado, todavía no acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos, cosa que no haría con nadie más en el mundo que con ella.

-Yo soy muy feliz, Yuu, y lo soy porque nací en este mundo para poder conocerte. –Una presencia en el interior de su alma se retuerce ante el comentario. –¿Acaso estás diciendo que tu yo no deberíamos haber nacido?

-Eso… eso es porque… -Le tiembla la ceja, nervioso. Stella vuelve a atrapar su rostro con la mano y lo mira emotiva.

-Yuu… -Toma valor para hablarle. –Ya lo hablé con Lenalee y con Miranda, y ellas me confirmaron lo que luego el doctor me aseguró… -La cara de Yuu es una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo. -… Estoy esperando un hijo, Yuu. –Le dice emotiva, llorando ruborizada. –Un hijo tuyo y mío.

La noticia cae como flecha en el cerebro y corazón de Kanda.

-Un… hijo… -Retrocede un paso y luego se pone de pie, mirándola asustado. –Un hijo… dices…

-¿Yuu? –Pregunta Stella, asustada. –Dime algo…

El silencio pasa a dominar la habitación. Kanda no sabe como interpretarla noticia que acaban de darle, mientras su novia espera desesperada por la respuesta que él ha de darle. En ese instante nada más que ellos dos importan en su mundo, un mundo que empieza a transformarse de nuevo…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Lenalee y Allena comienzan una nueva relación, mientras Allen busca la manera de salvar a su esposa. Los exorcistas se reúnen en la Orden Oscura para tomar decisiones, al mismo tiempo que Kanda toma una decisión propia, Ben y Kaori regresan con un invitado, Joshua descubre cosas sobre su pasado y Lavi y Maus salen en una misión por su cuenta…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El viaje de los Conejos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Sala de producción

Está Saulen viendo una fotografía de emotion9 tirando corazoncitos, con la computadora a la par, sin haber escrito nada del próximo cap. En eso viene Tsubaki-chan a dejarle unos papeles y se da cuenta de la situación, hace ojos de raya y punto, se echa refrescante del aliento en la boca y toma aire.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡PONTE A ESCRIBIR DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Le grita lanzando fuego por la boca. Afuera, en la sala de redacción, las demás lectoras y escritoras vuelven a ver por el ruido generado. Sale humo por la puerta.

-Que asistente adjunta nueva más exigente tengo… -Tira humo por la boca.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de la semana. Se suponía que este iba a ser el cap "Allena", pero como solo tuvo un par de escenas, mejor le dejé otro nombre, ya luego habrá uno dedicado solo a ella. El próximo capítulo será en su mayoría de Lavi, para todos (todas, o como sea) que están esperando que deje su actitud rara y que vuelva a ser el Lavi de antes, este va a ser muy importante para eso.

En otro orden ¡¡feliz de día de la amistad!! Recuerden que este día es para celebrar el amor, pero no solo el amor romántico, sino aquel que se siente a la gente que es importante en nuestra vida.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	12. El viaje de los conejos

Tema de apertura – Blaze (Kotoko)

La cruz de inocencia gira, luego es captada por el ojo de Allen que se cierra

Sale el logo de D. Grayman

_Akenai hi wa nai_

Allen de pie en medio de un campo nevado, Allana de espaldas a él, cabizbaja

_Yami ga mujou ni torimaite mo_

Lenalee sentada en una silla rota, Allena de pie a su lado, casi besándola

_Mikansei na mama de sore o kirisaite yaru_

Joshua de pie en medio de un cementerio, la sombra de un Noé a su derecha y un ángel a su izquierda

_Kurenai hi wa nai_

Maus levanta la mirada, llorando

_Kyou no fujouri ni nayande mo_

Lavi la abraza fuerte mientras ella deja su conejo de lado

_Mune no flame koko ni atte _

Stella de espaldas a Kanda, flotando en torno a él

_kiesou ni nai n da_

Allana activa sus Clown Boots y sale corriendo a luchar

_Kawaru kono sekai de tatta hitotsu_

Anju frente a un espejo mirando su cicatriz, la cara de Joshua preocupado por ella

_Kimi no tsuyosa shinjite iru kara_

Allena lanza a Allana a un vacío, pero es la mano de Joshua quien la salva

_hit bull's-eye!!_

Allen irrumpe entre un grupo de Noés, ahuyentándolos con su espada

_Hi no naka de ikiru_

Se ven volar las cadenas de Sarah y los disparos de Ben, que tratan de darle a Road

_Sono kabe o koeru_

Sale Anju lanzando sus discos que son esquivados por Allena, que saca su Dark Clown y lanza un ataque

_Kenmei na bokura no súbete_

Lenalee lanzando una patada contra Tykki, Kanda y Stella hacen un combo y golpean al Conde

_Kokochiyoi hibi ni sayonara o tsugete_

Todos los niños se enfrentan a Allena, que solo sonríe y lanza una onda de poder que los manda volando

_Sono imi o tashikame ni yuku_

Allana se sobrepone y se lanza a pelear con ella de frente en medio de la energía

_Nagai tabi ga matte iru kara chikaiatte_

Sale Allana mirando hacia el amanecer, junto a ella están los demás chicos, Joshua y Anju, Sarah, Ben y Maus respectivamente

_Uneru oozora no hate de nemuru toki e to sakarai susumou_

Allana ve en el sol la cara de Allena y su rostro se nota listo para luchar

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

12ª noche – **El viaje de los conejos**

-¿Do… dónde estoy? –Inquiere la voz de Ben, cuyos ojos comienzan a abrirse en un lugar desconocido para él. A su lado está tirada su compañera de viaje, desmayada. -¡Kaori! –Se levanta de golpe, pero también está lastimado, así que termina mareándose y cayendo de rodillas de nuevo. –Ugh…

-Veo que la capacidad de conciencia de los Bookman no es un juego. –Lo interrumpe una voz. –Con esos golpes tendrías para haber estado desmayado un par de días más. –Le dice con cierta sorpresa. Ben se vuelve rápidamente a verlo, mostrando los dientes mientras con la mano palpa su cintura en busca del yoyo de inocencia, para su sorpresa, sin encontrarlo.

-¿Qué? –Profiere sorprendido. Al momento siguiente puede ver el artículo colgando de la mano de su interlocutor.

-Tú y yo tenemos que compartir un poco de información, Ben Bookman. –Le dice serio. –Información relacionada a cierto niño exorcista.

-_Joshua…_ -Piensa de inmediato. El hombre comienza a acercarse a pasos largos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es una pradera abierta, el cielo está nublado y pequeñas gotas de rocío impregnan el aire, humedeciendo la hierba y mojando las hojas de los árboles que sirven de cobija a los animales pequeños del bosque. Una ardilla está sentada en una rama sujetando una nuez entre las patas, mientras un par de conejos, uno grande y uno pequeño, se alimentan al pie del camino. De repente, sintiendo un cambio en el viento, todos ellos detienen sus actividades, sus orejas de paran y se quedan a la expectativa de aquello que está causando el cambio. A lo lejos se escucha un ruido desconocido, metálico y constante, el cual se acerca cada vez más hasta que comienza a distinguirse una figura que va dejando una estela de polvo detrás al avanzar a gran velocidad por la vereda, espantando a las criaturas, que corren a esconderse a sus respectivas madrigueras. La figura se materializa en un caballo metálico de dos ruedas pilotado por el general Bookman, cuyo cabello pelirrojo se mueve hacia atrás con la fuerza del viento, luciendo un rostro levemente emocionado mientras avanza por el camino, abrazado por la cintura por la pequeña Maus, que lleva puesto un casco rosa de seguridad, con los ojos cerrados mientras se pega a él lo más posible, nerviosa.

-Este invento de Komui sí vale la pena. –Comenta en voz alta para que ella lo escuche, el viento ahoga su voz en la nada. El mayor siente el miedo en su acompañante y sonríe. -¡¡¡Woooo!!! –Grita al acelerar.

-Cuando dijo motocicleta, nunca pensé que se refiriera a una cosa tan peligrosa... –Se queja la niña, asustada mientras Lavi aumenta la velocidad. -¡¡No vayas más rápidooo!! –Grita mientras su grito se queda atrás en el camino. Lavi mira hacia el frente con la expresión seria.

-Voy por ti, Ben…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Benji-kun y Kaori-chan? –Pregunta Stella, parpadeante. Su cuerpo está todo lleno de vendajes, aún contra su voluntad, sabiendo que sus heridas pronto cerrarán solas, pero prefirió complacer a Miranda antes de enfrentarse a ella apoyada por todo el equipo de enfermeras. Ellas dos están reunidas con Komui en su despacho luego de que los dos equipos regresaran del viaje, volviendo a reunirse en la Orden. El equipo Kanda fue el primero en regresar, ingresando de inmediato a los tres niños a cuidados intensivos en la enfermería, entregando a Allana con daño a su corazón, pulmones y ojo derecho, Anju con una cortada profunda que atraviesa su pecho y cuello hasta llegar a la parte baja de su mejilla, las dos con traumas nerviosos severos debido al ataque de Tykki, mientras que Joshua está con algunas quemaduras, huesos rotos y moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero consciente y más sereno que sus amigas. Kanda por su parte, ya se ha recuperado por completo de sus heridas y ahora está observando a los miembros de su equipo a través del cristal de la habitación en la que se encuentran, a pesar de lucir su rostro serio, se trasluce la culpabilidad que siente. Frunce el seño y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Si. –Continúa Miranda, sentándose en la silla derecha frente al escritorio de su esposo, imitada por la pelinegra, que se sienta del lado izquierdo. –Recibimos confirmación de que habían encontrado la información que fueron a buscar en los Balcanes, pero perdimos el contacto en el pueblo justo antes de su última conexión de tren para volver a Inglaterra.

-Trayendo la información sobre el pasado de Joshua… -Agrega Stella. –Como si el hecho de que se atrasaran no fuese fortuito.

-Sino que alguien deliberadamente los atrasó. –Intercepta Komui. –Si es así, quiere decir que alguien está consciente de que estamos buscando información sobre Joshua y decidió interceptar a Ben-kun y a Kaori. –Propone serio.

-¿¿Ehh?? –Profiere Stella, sorprendida. -¿No es eso exagerar un poco? Es decir, es solo hablar del pasado de un niño…

-Un pasado envuelto en demasiados misterios desde un principio. –Responde el supervisor.

-Se que es un niño inocente, pero… -Agrega Miranda, un atisbo de culpabilidad en su rostro. Stella se sorprende y se molesta con ambos, reflejando su ira en su rostro mientras se pone de pie, sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir nada, Komui ha deslizado sobre su escritorio una carpeta cerrada que dice "confidencial" en ella. La exorcista observa el documento con ojos temblorosos, y al fin, luego de varios momentos, extiende su mano y la posa sobre él.

-El que sea inocente no borra su pasado, ni lo que representa para nuestro presente. –Agrega él, sombrío. Miranda baja la mirada en concordancia con las palabras de Komui, mientras Stella finalmente toma la carpeta y la abre entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta desconfiada.

-Es el resultado de los análisis físicos realizados al niño. Como puedes ver, presenta ciertos niveles de proteínas en sus células que facilitan la unión de su cuerpo con la inocencia. –Introduce pensativo. –Estos niveles solo los había detectado con anterioridad en dos sujetos. –Mira de pies a cabeza a la exorcista, que contrae los brazos y retrocede un paso.

-¿En… mí?

-En la "tú" anterior. –Aclara Komui. –Imagino que cuando decidiste ser humana en vez de ángel, eso provocó que tu sangre se normalizara. Sin embargo, la presencia de esto en la sangre de Joshua nos hace pensar que él no es solo un acomodator común. Además… -Mira preocupado el expediente. –Hemos detectado otra cosa… algo en su sangre que parece estar dormido, pero que aún no logro identificar…

-Es por eso que enviamos el equipo de Ben a investigar. –Continúa Miranda. –Y ahora están desaparecidos. –Dice con culpabilidad en la voz.

-Es por eso que enviaron a Lavi. –Infiere Stella. –No va a escoltarlo, sino a buscarlo. –Aclara mientras recuerda el anuncio general sobre la súbita partida de Lavi y Maus justo luego de que su equipo volviera.

-No queríamos darle una excusa a Allen-kun o a Kanda-kun para que salieran de nuevo al campo. Ambos necesitan concentrarse en lo realmente importante para ellos en este momento. –Dice Komui, muy serio. –Rescatar a Lenalee. –Mira a Miranda. –Y… -Mira a Stella, que instintivamente ha movido sus manos para tocar la parte superior de su vientre.

-¿Ya le dijiste? –Inquiere Miranda. Stella de inmediato se sonroja, el cepillo de sus cabellos cubre su rostro mientras asiente suavemente. -¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-… No dijo nada. –Responde la ahora tímida Stella. Los mayores detectan confusión e inseguridad en su voz. –En cuanto le dije, se volteó y ya no me dijo nada… -El dolor de recordar ese momento hace que se lleve la mano a la boca. –Quería que dijera algo, pero no dijo nada… -No puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, viéndose de repente entre los brazos de Miranda, que la abraza comprensivamente.

-Tú sabes como es. Solo dale tiempo… -Le dice con suavidad. Stella asiente y se abraza a ella con más fuerza, derramando algunas lágrimas más en silencio, mientras Komui suspira, echándole una última mirada al expediente de Joshua.

-_Encuéntralo, Lavi… _-Luego levanta la vista. –_Allen… Lenalee…_ -Piensa en la situación que también lo tiene preocupado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen Walker está en la habitación donde su hija está recuperándose de sus heridas, con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su nariz, mientras su cuerpo está cubierto por una manta blanca que se extiende por toda la cama. El exorcista acaricia suavemente el rostro de su hija con su mano normal, incapaz de articular palabra alguna ante los sentimientos de culpa que lo embargan al sentir que su esposa y su hija están pasando por esto por culpa de su propio descuido. La pequeña garganta de Allana emite un gemido que lo sorprende un poco, pero que no impide que deje de tocarla.

-Allana… -Profiere finalmente; se arrodilla al lado de la cama y toca la mano de ella con su frente. –Perdóname, hija… -Su voz llena de arrepentimiento. –No debí permitir que fueras a esta misión… - La ira contra sí mismo parece aumentar. –Y por si fuera poco, también por mi culpa… -Piensa en Lenalee. –Rayos… -Levanta un poco la cara y desvía los ojos, furioso.

-Papá… -La diminuta voz de su hija lo saca del abismo de miseria interior que por un momento lo absorbió. El rostro de su pequeña ahora lo observa con ojos cansados, pero llenos de alivio y felicidad por finalmente tenerlo frente a ella de nuevo. –Papá… quería verte… -Dice jadeante, su aliento empañando la máscara de oxígeno.

-Allana. –De inmediato Allen aprieta con más fuerza la manito de su hija, que sonríe inmensamente al tenerlo cerca. –Hija… -Intenta hablar, pero de nuevo se cierra su garganta. –Yo…

-Te quiero, papá… -Le dice con esfuerzo. Allen mueve su mano negra hacia su rostro y ella de inmediato deja caer su mejilla en su palma, reposando su rostro en ella. –Extrañaba mucho tu mano… -Agrega sin dejar de verlo.

-Yo también te extrañé a ti, Al. –Ahora él le sonríe, poniéndola contenta. –Pero vaya que acabaste hecha un desastre.

-Tenía mucho que no me decías Al. –Comenta emocionada, luego se pone un poco triste. –Perdóname, papá… no pude ser una exorcista tan buena como tú… -Recuerda el instante en el que Tykki la tocó, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y luego hundiéndolas en este hasta tocar su corazón. La sensación le causa un escalofrío general, reviviendo la sensación de terror de ese momento, trayendo el miedo a su cara. –Papá… -Dos cristales transparentes se asoman por cada uno de sus lacrimales. – Él… -La imagen de Tykki Mikk rodeado de sombras, con sus ojos amarillos brillando aparece como un espanto entre sus recuerdos. Allen ha sentido lo mismo antes, y por eso entiende lo que la pequeña peliblanca está experimentando.

-Él no volverá a tocarte. –Le dice con voz definitiva. –Lo juro. –Las protegeré a mamá y a ti a como de lugar.

-Te amo, papá… -Le dice de nuevo, su voz amorosa y suplicante a la vez.

-Y yo a ti. –Responde él, serio. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero ella lo sujeta por la mano, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

-No te vayas… -Le dice con ojos suplicantes. –Quédate conmigo… hasta que me duerma, como siempre. –Le dice con un poco de timidez. Su encuentro con Tykki fue más devastador para su autoconfianza de lo que habrían esperado. Sin embargo, Allen se limita a sonreír, asintiendo.

-Está bien. –Acerca una silla y se queda acariciando su cabello con su mano. –No dejaré que nadie arruine tus sueños, Allana. –Le dice mostrándose pacífico, sin embargo, en su mente está pensando en la forma de salvar a su esposa lo antes posible. –_Lenalee…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sarah se separó de Ben, quien fue a reunirse con su madre luego de haber vuelto de la misión, y ahora se encuentra sola, ya que todos sus amigos restantes se encuentran en el hospital o de nuevo de viaje. La pequeña rubia está recostada contra la pared, mirando sus pies mientras le tira patadas al polvo, seria, pensando en Allana y Anju, las dos en estado delicado, mientras ella sigue sin ningún rasguño significativo. Recuerda el momento de la tarde luego de regresar, cuando se metió a bañar a las duchas colectivas junto con Maus; instante en el que estaba cabizbaja, recibiendo el agua que caía sobre su cabello y cuerpo, mojándola y escurriéndose sobre su piel hasta caer al piso, donde era absorbida por el tragante, mientras su cabeza seguía perdida entre las emociones y los recuerdos que su primera misión le dejó, y luego el encuentro de la situación de sus amigas. Entonces la niña pelirroja entró al baño, dejó su toalla de lado y se metió a la regadera junto a ella, sin decir mayor palabra.

-_Es Maus… _-Pensó entonces. –_No negaré que está bonita, pero no entiendo lo que está pensando…_ -Se dijo mientras la miraba de reojo. Entonces ella se levantó el cabello para poder lavarlo mejor, dejando al descubierto su espalda, sobre la cual distinguió una tremenda cicatriz, como si una espada doble la hubiese atravesado de lleno. -¿¿Eh?? –Profirió en voz alta. –Esa es una gran cicatriz… -No pudo evitar hablarle. Maus la miró, intimidándola de inmediato. A Sarah le salió una gota en la cabeza, retrocediendo un paso.

-Está bien. –Le dijo con su dulcísima voz. –Es por un accidente que pasó hace mucho tiempo. –Al decirlo, notó cierto dolor en su mirada. Bajó la suya hasta su pecho y comprobó que una cicatriz similar a la de su espalda lo adorna, como si esa espada la hubiese atravesado por completo, pero eso es imposible, si así fuera, no habría habido forma de sobrevivir. -¿Quieres tocarla? –Propuso divertida la pelirroja. Sarah se sonrojó y de inmediato retrocedió otro paso.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Eso se vería raro… -Miró a todos lados, comprobando que nadie las viera. Luego puso cara concentrada y acercó tímidamente su mano hacia la cicatriz. El recuerdo termina y Sarah mira fijamente la palma de su mano, recordando la sensación de la herida sobre la piel de Maus.

-Es una herida real… no hay duda de eso, pero… ¿cómo? –Cierra el puño y piensa en la misteriosa niña. Da un suspiro y camina hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Al estar dentro de ella, nuevamente se da cuenta de que está sola, lo único que adorna su habitación a parte de los muebles básicos, es un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, de marco dorado, que está colocado en la pared. Sonríe melancólica y camina frente a él. -¿Me extrañaste, espejito? –Parpadea coqueta mientras se mira. Luego se pone seria. –Yo te extrañé… mucho… -Se deja caer sobre su propio reflejo. –Sin ti me siento de verdad sola… -Le pasa un flash de Allana y los demás. –Sola…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La motocicleta de los Bookman está parqueada afuera de un bar en el último pueblo desde el cual se tuvieron noticias de Ben. El general y la pequeña Maus han entrado juntos y ahora el grande está hablando con el cantinero.

-… Sin duda, ella era una chica gritona y enojona, él hacía malos chistes. –Comenta el hombre mientras observa la foto que Lavi le muestra, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a él y a Maus.

-¿Y no tiene idea de a donde fueron luego? –Insiste el pelirrojo, tratando de enfocarse. Maus, que sigue abrazando su conejo, se sienta en el banquillo a su lado y comienza a jugar con su mano derecha con uno de los vasos que están sobre la barra.

-Oye, niña, esos vasos todavía tienen alcohol, no es bueno que una pequeña juegue con ellos. –Le intenta advertir el extrañamente amable cantinero; sin embargo, como respuesta obtiene una mirada asesina estilo Alucard por parte de la pelirroja, que lo deja congelado.

-… Puedes… tocarlos si quieres… -Responde temblando. Luego vuelve ver a Lavi, que sigue insistiendo con la fotografía.

-Los… escuché decir… que iban a la parada de tren… -Dice sudando, aterrado por Maus. –Pero luego…

-¿Luego? –Inquiere Lavi, interesado.

-Un… un hombre salió tras ellos… llevaba sombrero, es todo lo que puedo recordar. –Se lleva la mano a la cabeza para rascarse. Lavi se guarda la fotografía y asiente.

-Gracias por su tiempo. Vamos, Maus. –Le indica a su acompañante, quien está dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Luego de hacerlo, saca la lengua como si hubiese probado algo de sabor horrible. Mira por última vez al encargado y sale tras Lavi.

-Así que un hombre con sombrero… -Murmura él mientras se sube de nuevo al vehículo. Maus hace cara de disgusto al ver que de nuevo tiene que subir, pero se limita a imitarlo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se da cuenta de su disgusto y vuelve a aparcar el vehículo.

-¿Huh? –Profiere la niña. -¿No nos íbamos a la estación? –Pregunta mientras abraza su conejo, fijando sus grandes y profundos ojos azules en él.

-Si, pero creo que mejor iremos caminando. –Le responde mientras vuelve a poner candado a las ruedas.

-¿Eh? Pero dijiste que te gustaba mucho ir en moto, y que podemos ir muy rápido…

-Pero tú dices que te duele el trasero, ¿no? –Se burla mientras se acerca a ella y se arrodilla para verla cara a cara, ahora sonrojándose ella.

-¿Eh… ehh? –Profiere sorprendida. -¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Lavi-idio…? –Se detiene al darse cuenta de las palabras que está usando. Lavi también se queda sorprendido al escucharla usar las palabras de su vieja yo, como si por un momento ella misma le hubiese hablado. Al comprobar su experimento, no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa al exterior.

-¿Quieres que te cargue, Maus? –Propone con voz cálida y amable. Ahora le sonríe a ella, sacudiéndole el cabello con la mano. –Te puedo llevar de caballito.

-Eh… este… -Se sonroja ante el pensamiento, pero le parece tan tentador que no puede evitar negarse. –Si, me gustaría… -Acepta tímida, sintiéndose de repente levantada en brazos por él, que la trepa en la espalda sin mayor dificultad, permitiéndole abrazarse de él, dejándole sentir el olor del cuello de su camisa cerca de su nariz, olor que ella recibe con nostalgia y familiaridad.

-_Este olor… me encanta…_ -Piensa la pequeña, recordando imágenes borrosas del cuerpo de una mujer con el cabello del mismo color abrazándolo. Cierra los ojos y decide disfrutar de la sensación mientras él la lleva por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, siguiendo con el oído los pasos rítmicos del Bookman al conducirse hacia su destino.

-Me gusta llevarte así. –Le comenta mientras mira al cielo.

-A mi también… me gusta mucho. –Contesta ella.

-Ohh, parece que va a llover dentro de poco. –Dice dándose cuenta de que el cielo está completamente cerrado, mientras la brisa helada comienza a recorrer las calles. –Va a ser una tormenta muy fuerte.

-Tormenta fuerte… -Repite la niña.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa. –Agrega comenzando a correr. –Sujétate fuerte.

-¡Si! –Contesta ella, abrazándose a él lo más fuerte que puede, como si al hacerlo tratase de nunca más separarse de él, de tenerlo junto a ella para siempre, con la desesperación de finalmente encontrar luego de haber recordado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

La tormenta que hasta hace poco solo era una amenaza se ha convertido en una gran tempestad que golpea con viento y agua las calles de la ciudad en la que Lavi y Maus se encuentran. La pareja que iba surcando felizmente los caminos ahora se ha visto obligada a refugiarse en una cabaña abandonada a la orilla del sendero, los dos empapados hasta los huesos, iluminados por una pequeña lengua de fuego que el general está invocando al usar su martillo de los elementos.

-Esto no se ve bien… esta tormenta durará mucho rato. –Comenta el Bookman, asomándose por la ventana. Maus está secándose el cabello con una toalla que traía en su mochila, esforzándose por terminar rápido. -¿Tienes frío? –Le pregunta el general. La niña lo mira ruborizada y niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… -Dice desviando la mirada, pero un estornudo la traiciona, cerrando los ojos y contrayendo el estómago, lo que la hace levantar las rodillas y llevarse la mano a la boca para contener el golpe. El pelirrojo levanta la ceja y rápidamente camina hasta ella, la toma por la cintura y la sienta en la mesa de madera que está a un lado de la habitación. -… ¿Qué? –Dice tímida. La silencia el movimiento de cabeza de él, que pone su frente contra la suya para medir si hay fiebre; encontrándose con un poco, lo que es natural, siendo el súbito contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, ahora que ya ha recuperado sus recuerdos, le provoca un significativo aumento de temperatura aún sin estar enferma.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre… -Musita preocupado. –En la maleta tengo todavía una cobija seca, vamos a quitarte la ropa mojada para que no te de un resfriado más grave. –Le avisa procediendo a desabrochar su chaqueta de exorcista, bajándosela por los hombros hasta quitarla, siguiendo la camiseta que sale por arriba de su cabeza y la falda que se desliza por sus piernas. Maus no puede hacer nada mientras es desnudada, comprobando con tristeza que la mirada de Lavi es la de un padre, un adulto cuidando a una niña, lo que hace que su vergüenza desaparezca. Instantes después es cubierta por la sábana blanca, la cual coge con premura.

-… Gracias. –Responde tímida, arropándose lo más que puede bajo la prenda mientras él cuelga todas las prendas de su ropa en un cable cerca del fuego. Baja la mirada y la hunde entre sus rodillas, pero vuelve a elevarla cuando ve que Lavi está haciendo lo mismo con las suyas, hasta quedarse solamente con un pantalón corto.

-Vaya, si que está helado… -Comenta mientras pone sus manos al fuego para calentarlas. En ese instante se da cuenta de que Maus se ha bajado de la mesa y ahora lo observa seria.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta en tono paternal.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Toma una de las sillas con la mano y se la estrella de frente en la cabeza, rompiéndola en pedazos sobre él, arrojándolo al piso. -¡¡¡Lavi-idiota!!! ¡¡¿Acaso no ves que esto es corrupción de menores?!! ¡¡Soy una niña, por el amor de Dios!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre quitarte la ropa así frente a mí?! –Se queja ruborizada. Lavi la observa desde el piso, sorprendido y fascinado, mirándola fijamente. -¿¡Qué?! –Le pregunta cruzando los brazos. Lavi la mira por unos momentos más y luego finalmente estalla en una carcajada.

-¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!! ¡¡¡Ajajajaja!!! –Se ríe tan fuerte que hasta tiene que sujetarse el estómago, girando sobre su espalda. Maus hace un puchero, y como una niña de verdad, se enoja al ver que no se calma.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta ya, Lavi! ¡No te rías! –Intenta arrodillarse junto a él y sacudirlo, pero al hacerlo, se desliza la cobija por uno de sus hombros, así que la hala de nuevo hacia arriba y retrocede. Pasado un rato, Lavi finalmente se calma y comienza a respirar profundo.

-No sabes la falta que me hacía eso… -Dice finalmente. –Cuando perdía mi rumbo y hacía cosas que no debía, Maus siempre venía y me daba un golpe como ese para hacerme reaccionar… -Mira fijamente el angelical rostro de la niña frente a él. –Creo que había olvidado lo que se sentía.

-"Lo que hacía Maus…" –Repite Maus, triste. –_Así que no me reconoce todavía como ella… como yo…_ -Piensa decepcionada. -¡¡Escucha!! ¡De ahora en adelante te daré permiso de que vuelvas a decirle Strike a las chicas! –Lo señala con el dedo con el rostro decidido. -¡Pero eso sí…! –Sigue hablando, pero Lavi la interrumpe.

-Eso si… tú serás siempre mi único Home Run. –Le da un beso en la frente. Desde que volvió a despertar, nunca ella quiso más ser un adulto de nuevo que en ese momento, desesperada por ser besada y abrazada como quien es realmente.

-Yo soy Maus, Lavi… -Le dice con voz débil.

-Lo se. –Le sonríe y le alborota de nuevo el cabello. Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la pared para dormir apoyado en ella.

-¡¡Yo soy Maus!! –Grita la niña, plantando los pies en el piso. Se sintió más pequeña que nunca al reaccionar de ese modo, como si de repente perdiera incluso la capacidad de pensar y hablar como una adulta; sin embargo, Lavi no hace más que mirarla extrañado.

-¿Estás bien? Será mejor que te duermas, la fiebre te puede subir si no descansas bien.

-¡¡Te dije que yo soy Maus, Lavi-idiota!! –Le grita por fin explotando. -¡¡Soy yo, Maus!! ¡¡Tu Maus!! ¡¡Tu home run, tú, pedazo de idiota!!! –Deja ir la cobija y le muestra la cicatriz de su pecho. –Soy Maus… lo soy… -Su tono de voz baja de tono producto de la vergüenza hasta desvanecerse en un hilo mudo saliendo del cuerpo tembloroso de la pequeña. –Soy Maus… -Grandes gotas gruesas caen junto a sus pies descalzos mientras habla. De repente siente las manos de Lavi poner de nuevo la cobija sobre sus hombros, dejándola bien cubierta.

-Se quien eres… solo dale tiempo al tiempo. –Le dice en voz baja. Ella asiente y se deja caer sobre su pecho, donde él la abraza. –Te prometo que no te dejaré ir… pero no me tortures así, por favor… no me hagas pensar en eso cuando ahora mismo eres solo una niña de la edad de Allana… no puedo verte más que como a una hija por ahora… -Le explica asumiendo de nuevo el tono comprensivo. Maus se da por vencida y asiente.

-Si…

Los dos se quedan abrazados un rato hasta que finalmente ella se duerme entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, mi Home Run…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está de pie, apoyada con los brazos cruzados mientras mira la luna en el balcón que sirvió como escenario del primer beso que se dio con Kanda. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, todavía siente como si acabara de pasar, todavía puede sentir sus ásperos labios sobre los de ella, y la firmeza de sus manos sujetándola, manos firmes, pero llenas de temor e inseguridad ante algo completamente desconocido para él, el amor.

-Yuu… -Musita de nuevo la pelinegra, triste.

-¿Qué? –Responde éste, habiendo aparecido detrás de ella. Stella se limita a darse la vuelta y mirarlo seria.

-Yuu, yo…

-Stella. –La interrumpe él, serio. –Siempre he creído que los bebés son horribles, y que el mundo estaría mejor si la gente no trajera más vidas al mundo solo para sufrir… -Le dice serio, ella solo lo escucha sin entenderlo. –Y son convicciones que no pueden cambiar tan fácilmente. –Agrega mirándola fijamente.

-… Entonces estás diciendo que no estás de acuerdo en que nazca este niño… ¿es eso, Yuu? –Le pregunta desesperada.

-Hay muchas cosas en qué pensar ahora. –Contesta él. –Lenalee está secuestrada, Joshua y los niños… -Comienza a enumerar, pero ella vuelve a interrumpirlo.

-¿¡Yuu!? –Le vuelve a insistir.

-… Siempre he odiado a los niños. –Voltea el rostro en otra dirección, dejándola con el corazón desecho en el mismo instante. –Pero… te amo a ti.

-Yuu… -Su voz sale en un hilo.

-¡Escucha! –La detiene con la mano. –Yo… solo quiero… que tú seas feliz… y si ese niño te da felicidad… entonces… yo…

-¿También vas a amarlo como hijo tuyo que es? –Le completa la frase con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si… algo así… -Vuelve a desviar los ojos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, sin embargo, no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando ella ya se ha arrojado a sus brazos a besarlo. Acorralado, Kanda no puede hacer otra cosa más que contestar el beso con otro, pensando que tal vez si se puede dar la oportunidad de tener una familia como la que Allen siempre presumió, aunque claro, si las cosas van a estar así, su familia será mejor que la de él. Después de un largo beso se separan.

-Yo… -Comienza a decir; Stella ve el desafío en sus ojos.

-Lo se, le ganaremos a Allen, ¿cierto?

-… Cierto. –Le dice sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa. –_Un… esa cosa… uno mío…_ -Mira a Stella. – _Uno nuestro…_ -Al decirlo, por alguna razón, su corazón se llena de orgullo.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Prisioneros. Lenalee comienza a acercarse a Allena y a Tykki, encontrando algunas verdades, mientras Ben y Kaori se enfrentan a una trampa de la cual solo su padre podrá salvarlos, lo que podría llevar a una nueva reunión familiar, mientras Allen sale con uno de los alumnos a rescatar a Lena…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Misión de rescate

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

Escritor dormido. Se asoman Allena y Road y le dibujan con un plumón negro en la cara, riéndose. Luego se van corriendo.

-Eh… ¿Qué pasó? –Se despierta con la cara pintada.

Se cierra el telón. Luego se asoma Marie todavía con su cartel de exigencia de derechos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Jejeje, bueno, este cap salió más Lavi, como lo había prometido. Lo malo es que no pude sacar mucho a mis queridas Allana y Allena-sama, ni mi hermosa y querida Lena, pero bueno, viene en el siguiente cap, que espero que sea más largo que este.

Jeje, Minamidani, te habías desaparecido, bueno, a lo mejor no, pero que bueno volver a verte por acá. Por mi parte ahora entiendo como se siente nekomakino al decir que esta "muy ocupada". Yo también ando un poco muy ocupado, jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta pronto.


	13. Misión de rescate

13ª noche – **Misión de rescate**

Joshua está despierto, mirando hacia el techo en su habitación, todavía de noche. En el silencio de la oscuridad, puede oír todavía los gritos de la gente en medio de las llamas, mientras una niña se ríe disfrutando de la masacre.

-¡¡Vayan por ese niño, akumas!! –Gritó la malvada pequeña. Luego recuerda la figura de su madre sonriente siendo consumida por las mismas llamas, una figura que de repente se cambia a la de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-_Acepta quien eres en realidad…_ -Le susurra una voz armoniosa. Detrás de esa misma voz, otra más oscura le dice lo mismo.

-_Tú eres uno de nosotros…_

-No… -Musita el niño, atormentado por las voces. –Callense… ¡¡Cállense!! ¡¡No quiero oírlos!! –Se tapa los oídos y se da la vuelta, topándose con la cara de Anju, que está en pijama, al pie de la cama, frente a él. –Anju…

-Joshua-kun… -Le dice la niña con ojos tristes. –Allana está durmiendo con su papá… y yo… yo tengo miedo de dormir sola… -Le dice tímida. Joshua parpadea un poco, aliviado de tener a alguien a su lado.

-Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, pero de ese lado. –Le dice el niño, inocente como él mismo.

-… Gracias. –Responde la niña, acostándose del lado asignado. Se lleva la mano hasta la cicatriz que ahora adorna su cuello y se acongoja, pero no se atreve a decirle nada a Joshua. Él por su lado, no puede dormir recordando las voces que siguen llamándolo. Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Allana está durmiendo en los brazos de su papá, quien la tiene bien abrazada junto a él.

-Papá… -Musita la niña entre sueños.

-Lenalee… -Profiere también Walker, dormido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es de mañana. Maus está comiéndose una barra de chocolate sentada en la motocicleta parqueada a la orilla del camino, mientras Lavi ha entrado a reunir información a otro lugar más. La niña con mente adulta mira sus pies, balanceándolos de atrás hacia delante mientras disfruta del sabor del dulce derretirse en su boca, al mismo tiempo pensando en las palabras que Lavi le dijo ayer por la noche.

-_Yo se quien eres… pero por favor, no me hagas esto…_ -Le dijo con voz suplicante. –_Lavi-idiota… siempre hace que me sienta culpable…_ -Piensa culpable de su comportamiento anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lavi sale del edificio tronándose los puños y fumando un cigarro. Al llegar junto a ella, ésta rápidamente le saca el cigarro de la boca y lo arroja lejos, dejándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No me gusta que fumes. Es desagradable. –Le dice con ojos de raya y punto mientras le da otra mordida al chocolate.

-Ya verás que ese chocolate te llenará la cara de barros. –Responde mirándola con los mismos ojos. A ella le sale una gota en la cabeza y se guarda lo que queda de su dulce en la chaqueta, luego tose para aclararse la garganta.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijeron en ese lugar? Digo, aparte de que los molieras a golpes… de nuevo. –Mira por encima de él y ve que el dueño del lugar está atendiendo a los tipos que acaba de golpear.

-Encontré su localización. –Informa ya serio, ella lo mira del mismo modo. –Parece que la inocencia está involucrada.

-… ¿Inocencia? –Pregunta sorprendida. –De lo último que puedo recordar, el cubo de la inocencia ya no… -Sus palabras se cortan al darse cuenta de que en realidad no hay nada imposible en el mundo.

-Según la información que Stella nos dio, el último deseo de la voluntad unida de Allana y su inocencia, fue que el cubo volviera a existir, y eso se logró a costa del sacrificio de Allena. –Le recuerda con cierto pesar.

-Allena… -Baja la mirada. –No recuerdo a ninguna Allena… -Musita extrañada. Lavi recuerda que fue en los días de la revelación de su existencia que la tragedia entre ella y Allen pasó, por lo que trata de no pensar en eso.

-Lo importante es que ese deseo logró que el cubo volviera a nacer, así que no es de extrañarse que Ben y Kaori hayan sido atraídos por algún fenómeno extraño. La guerra ha sido declarada y la gente se enfrenta a cosas raras por todos lados. –Mira sus manos, luego la mira a ella.

-¿Y a donde nos dirigimos ahora?

-Al antiguo castillo en las afueras de la ciudad. La última vez que los vieron, fue dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar. –Mira hacia el horizonte donde se distingue la imponente edificación. Entrecierra la mirada.

-Vamos. –Le dice ella.

-Si. –Asiente serio. Momentos después, la motocicleta surca de nuevo el camino en rumbo hacia el lugar donde por fin han de reunirse con su hijo. Mientras conducen, Lavi recuerda la otra parte del relato de Stella.

-_En ese momento, pude oír el deseo de Allana… quiso que Allena renaciera con la capacidad de tener su propia vida…_ -Le dijo con voz nostálgica. El rostro juvenil y amable de la Allena de sus recuerdos se transforma en la figura de la niña enmascarada que los enfrentó cuando volvieron a la orden Oscura la primera vez, una niña cuya figura era idéntica a la de Allana.

_-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso…? No, imposible…_ -Piensa mientras sigue con la mirada en el camino, pero luego siente los pequeños brazos de la niña que lo abraza por la espalda. –_Aunque nada es imposible en este mundo… nunca voy a olvidar eso._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lenalee abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una gran luz sobre ella, lo que hace que de inmediato busque protegerse los ojos con las manos, dándose cuenta de que los tiene esposados con grilletes, igual que sus tobillos. Recuerda lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, el ataque de Allena dirigido hacia ella mientras todo se desvanecía en medio de luz negra.

-_¡¡Dark Clown!!!_ –Gritó la niña mientras su espada cortaba a través del aire directo hacia ella, causando interferencia con su inocencia y empujándola hacia atrás, completamente desprevenida, desmayándose. Ahora se despierta, engrilletada, con el cabello usando su viejo peinado de dos colas, cubierta con un vestido largo y un delantal doméstico, estilo madre clásica.

-Allena… -Musita de nuevo, recordando la cara de la niña que es idéntica a su hija.

-Dime, Lenalee-san. –Le contesta la pequeña, de pie cerca de ella. La niña lleva un vestido azul oscuro, su cabello suelto, cubierto por un pequeño sombrero negro.

-Tú… -Repite Lena, todavía sin alcanzar a reaccionar bien.

-Tenía mucho miedo de haberte matado con ese ataque… en verdad lo tenía… lo siento. –Le dice acongojada. –Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero no quería que te fueras… -Insiste con voz culpable. –Tykki-sama me dijo que estarías bien, así que no dudé…

-Dark Clown… -La interrumpe ella. –Usaste inocencia… y su nombre es Dark Clown, ¿no es así?

-¡Vaya, Lenalee-san! –Le dice emocionada. -¡Tienes una buena memoria! ¡¡Si!! –Agrega contenta. -¡Ese es el nombre de mi inocencia! –Se acerca a ella e intenta tocarla, pero luego se siente de nuevo culpable por haberla atacado y retrocede. –La inocencia con la que te ataqué…

-Allena… -Mira a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que está en la misma habitación de antes, pero ahora está bien iluminada, es un cuarto idéntico al cuarto del piano del arca blanca. Una cama rodeada de cortinas y algunos muebles victorianos adornan la habitación, con peluches por todos lados.

-¿Te gusta? Tykki-sama dijo que podías dormir conmigo en mi cuarto si querías… -Le dice tímidamente. Sus ojos no se cansan de mirarla, llena de admiración por su belleza, su fuerza y el carácter que le ha demostrado.

-Tykki-sama… -Vuelve a repetir Lenalee, tratando de hallarle sentido a la situación. –Allena, ¿De donde vienes tú? –Le pregunta inclinándose hacia ella e intentando tocarla, pero se da cuenta de que está esposada y retrocede las manos unos centímetros. Allena se da cuenta del movimiento y rápidamente atrapa sus muñecas con sus pequeñas manos, desintegrando los grilletes en el acto, ante la sorpresa de la exorcista.

-No te detengas… -Le insiste la niña. –Por favor… -Mira las manos de la mujer con el anhelo de sentirse tocada por ellas. Lenalee se siente nerviosa, pero continúa su movimiento hasta tocar con sus palmas las blancas mejillas de la niña, que al instante mueve sus propias manos a ponerlas sobre las de ella para procurar ser tocada más fuerte, para sentir el calor agradable que sale de su cuerpo.

-… ¿Dónde están tu padre y tu madre, Allena? –Le pregunta en tono amable. A pesar de todo, en ese instante no puede dejar de ver en ella a su propia Allana, con la diferencia de que esta niña luce más delicada, más educada y mucho más temible, pero adornada con la misma pureza que envuelve a la niña Walker.

-… Ellos me abandonaron. –Contesta mientras, como un gato, disfruta del roce de las manos de Lena contra ella, que no haya que otro movimiento hacer más que sostenerla, lo que la niña aprovecha rápidamente para toparse a su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras pega su cara hacia ella. –Según el abuelo Conde-sama, ellos no me querían y por eso me dejaron abandonada en un lugar donde Tykki-sama y Road-chan me encontraron. –Informa relatándole su vida con una familiaridad como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Qué lugar fue ese? –Pregunta Lenalee, rápidamente saltando a la misma conclusión a la que llegó Lavi en otro lugar, recordando también las palabras del relato de Stella luego de lo cual Allena desapareció.

-_Pidió que pudiese tener su propia vida…_

-Allena… tu eres… -Su rostro se llena de sorpresa al recordar a la Allena que siempre protegía a la bebé Allana, viéndola ahora convertida en una copia idéntica de ella misma. –Eres humana… ¡¡Eres Allena!! ¡¡Allena!! –Su confusión pasa a alegría y sorpresa mientras por voluntad propia abraza más fuertemente a la niña, que se siente contenta de la reacción. –Y eres humana… -Se acuerda de nuevo de Allena. –_Mamá…_ -Eso quiere decir que ahora tú…

-No me dejes, Lenalee-san, por favor… -Le dice con voz suplicante, casi llorando al sentir que se va a separar de ella de nuevo.

-No, Allena. –El tono de Lenalee se escucha renovado, decidido. –No volveré a dejarte nunca. –Le limpia las lágrimas y le da un beso en la frente. –Porque me acabo de dar cuenta… de que tú…

-¿Yo? –Pregunta interesada.

-Ella. –Interrumpe Tykki, sorprendiendo a Lena, que de inmediato se pone a la defensiva, cubriendo a Allena de él, ante la sorpresa de ambos.

-Contesta, Noé. –Lo amenaza seria. -¿Acaso esta niña apareció en el polo norte?

-Vaya, vaya… -Sonríe Tykki al oírla. –Veo que saltaste rápidamente a la conclusión. No esperaba menos de la madre de mi Allena. –Le dice sonriendo, mirándola fijamente. Al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de Allena se llena de esperanza y sorpresa.

-Mi… ¿mi mamá?

-Así es, Allena. Por eso Road-chan te dijo que le preguntaras a ella… ella es la madre que has estado buscando. Una madre que ahora se quedará aquí, para cuidarte y protegerte para siempre. –Le dice mientras mira a Lena con ojos amenazantes.

-Mamá… ¿es verdad eso, Lenalee-san? –Le pregunta emocionada. Lenalee se ve acorralada y no encuentra más salida que aceptar el juego de Tykki por el momento.

-Desde este momento tengo dos hijas. –Dice mientras se toca el vientre, recordando que hay un hijo más en camino. –Tu hermana Allana y tú. –Le dice con la esperanza de hacerla recordar, pero parece tener el efecto contrario.

-Allana… -Repite Allena, con voz entrecortada, un poco molesta. –Allana… -Se le viene a la mente la imagen de la niña de cabello corto. –Allana es mi hermana… -Vuelve a ver a Tykki con ojos furiosos. -¡Tykki-sama!

-Nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira, Allena. –La corrige rápidamente. –Mientras Allana Walker exista en este mundo, tu propia existencia no será más que una sombra en las mentes de tu padre y de tu madre, ¿no es así, Lenalee Walker? –La reta de nuevo. Lenalee gruñe y niega fuertemente.

-Claro que no.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás aceptando a Allena como tu hija por un hecho diferente del que tú y yo sabemos? –Insiste el Noé. Allena baja la mirada y abraza uno de sus peluches con fuerza.

-… No te voy a compartir, mamá. Tú serás solo mía, y de nadie más. –Su voz ahora es enojada.

-Lo que te dice Tykki no es cierto, Allena. Si vienes conmigo, podrás conocer a tu padre, a tu hermana, a toda tu familia, y yo…

-¡¡No te voy a compartir!! –Grita más fuerte. Lenalee guarda silencio dándose cuenta de que no es el mejor momento para insistir.

-Allana… -Musita su nombre por primera vez con rencor. –Allana…

-Vaya, será mejor calmar un poco las cosas. Las dejaré para que las dos puedan platicar un poco más a gusto. –Se despide de Lena con una reverencia de sombrero de copa. –A lo mejor tú y yo luego podamos entendernos mejor, y ser una familia mejor que la que tenías antes… ¿no te gustaría, Allena? –Le pregunta Tykki, burlándose de Lena, quien se limita a guardar silencio.

-_Allen…_ -Piensa agobiada.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Tykki-sama… -Contesta la niña.

-Bien, entonces lo discutiremos luego. –Saluda con la mano y desaparece tras la puerta. Lenalee cobra fuerza para no perder el control de la situación y se acerca a la peligrosa pequeña.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, por favor. –Suplica con su voz tranquila.

-… ¿Puedo decirte mamá? –Le pregunta entre triste y esperanzada.

-… Claro que si… hija.

-¡¡Mamá!! –Se abalanza sobre ella de nuevo, colgándose de su cuello para abrazarla. Lenalee le devuelve el abrazo, sintiendo que se reúne con una hija que creía perdida, preocupada por como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-_Allen, Allana…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi y Maus están frente a la puerta del castillo, habiendo dejado la moto algunos metros atrás. Maus luce seria, dispuesta a usar su poder para pasar por la puerta principal, pero Lavi la detiene con un movimiento de la mano.

-Déjamelo a mí. –Le sonríe confiado. La presencia en el interior de Maus gruñe ansiosa de salir, mientras la niña retrocede para dejar el campo libre a Lavi para realizar su ataque. Al instante siguiente, los sellos rodean al general, eligiendo el símbolo del rayo.

-¡¡Sello de trueno, ataque!! –Grita lanzando un relámpago que sale desde la punta de su martillo hacia la puerta principal, destrozándola en medio de una explosión. El viento de ésta agita los rojos cabellos de ambos, que se quedan expectantes hasta que logran ver el interior del lugar.

-Vaya un clásico de rescate caballeresco. –Comenta Maus, burlona.

-Ya me había desacostumbrado a tus malas bromas. –Contesta Lavi, caminando al frente. Maus lo mira con una gota en la cabeza y rápidamente se apresura a seguirlo, corriendo con las manos levantadas hacia los lados para mantener el equilibrio. Momentos después, han logrado entrar al edificio, totalmente oscuro, ni una luz en el interior.

-Usa tu martillo de fuego para encender las antorchas. –Sugiere la niña, con tono de sabelotodo.

-Se que puedo hacer eso, estaba a punto de hacerlo. –Le contesta Lavi, divertido. -¡¡Martillo de cenizas, ataque de fuego!! –Lanza una serpiente de fuego que pasa recorriendo las paredes del edificio hasta encenderlas todas, topándose con que frente a ellos hay una conocida figura esperándolos, con su arma en las manos. Viste una máscara de acero y sus tensos músculos lucen listos para lanzar una descarga de su poder en cualquier momento.

-Esa persona es… -Profiere Maus, el demonio en su interior se relame con la oportunidad de atacar.

-General… Sokaro… -Repite Lavi, sorprendido de ver al desaparecido general frente a ellos. El hombre da un paso hacia delante y levanta su arma con la mano, tomando impulso. –Acaso el va a… ¡¡¡Maus, a un lado!!!!

-¡¡¡¡MADNESS!!!!!!! –Grita el general, lanzando un superataque giratorio contra ellos, que pasa como un disco de sierra, partiendo el piso entre los dos, cada quien saltando hacia un lado del salón. Maus se estrella contra la pared, mientras Lavi logra caer de pie, preparándose para pelear.

-¡¡Maus!!! –Luego mira de nuevo a Sokaro. –No se lo que está pasando… ¡¡pero no perdonará a nadie que la lastime!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!!! –Grita invocando sus sellos de martillo y corriendo desafiante frente a él, quien se prepara para lanzar un nuevo ataque de la Madness en su contra.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Lavi se enfrenta contra el general Sokaro, dándose cuenta de que no es el único viejo amigo que regresa con malas intenciones. La presencia en el interior de Maus se libera y desata el verdadero terror, perdiéndose a si misma, donde solo Lavi podrá traerla de regreso. Mientras tanto, Allen por fin se moviliza mientras Allana y sus amigos enfrentan un nuevo reto…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Sello

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Saulen todo desvelado frente a la computadora, escribiendo mientras toma una taza de café. Se asoma Allen con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-¿Hola?

No hay respuesta.

-¿Hola?

Tampoco hay respuesta. En eso se acerca Allana y pregunta lo mismo.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola, Allana-chan-sama! –Responde el escritor, con corazones. A Allen le sale una gota en la cabeza

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Uff… perdonen que el cap de la semana no esté tan largo como los demás, pero apenas pude sentarme a escribirlo y no me quedó tiempo de hacerlo más largo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. De seguro cuando mi asistente termine su huelga ya podré hacer un cap muy largo, y ojalá esto sea esta semana, jejeje…

Saludos a Nereika por unirse a la historia, ojalá que te guste lo que falta.

Bueno, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	14. Sello

**14ª noche – Sello**

Lavi y Maus se encuentran frente a frente con el general Sokaro, quien balancea su arma Madness en su mano derecha mientras les dedica una mirada sanguinaria, habiendo atrapado el objeto luego de lanzar un primer ataque giratorio que pasó destruyendo el piso en medio de los dos pelirrojos. La niña se encuentra apoyada en una rodilla, con la mirada fija en el oponente, mientras el General Bookman se mantiene a la expectativa, con el martillo entre las manos, sorprendido, pero sin dejar que sus emociones lo dominen, sino sus sentidos. La fortaleza en la que se encuentran se extiende lúgubre a su alrededor, de paredes húmedas y techo alto, lleno de murciélagos que parecen estar descansando, las ventanas altas, que dejan ver el nublado exterior, y por las que entra una brisa cada vez más fuerte.

-Muy bien. –Dice Lavi en un susurro.

-¿¡¡Qué passssa!!? –Pregunta el enemigo, girando rápidamente el arma mientras crea un círculo de ventilación, que empuja hacia atrás los cabellos de ambos exorcistas. La pequeña Maus siente un calor en su interior ir en aumento al sentir el frío de la muerte que sale de las puntas afiladas del Madness. -¿Acasssso este es el límite de los generales de ahorrrrra? –Pregunta mirándolo desafiante, con ojo blancos sin pupila.

-Para nada. –Contesta Lavi, fresco. –Esto se llama "compasión por los ancianos". –Le dice con tono retador. –Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que pelearía con una leyenda viviente.

-Jaja, al menosssss respetas a los que son más fuertes que tú, mocoso.

-Digo leyenda porque estás vivo desde hace muuucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Eres toda una leyenda viviente, ¿o debería decir fósil? –Se burla de nuevo mientras se toca la barbilla, imitando una pose pensativa.

-Veo que quierrrres que te mate… -Sisea Sokaro.

-_No hay duda, él de verdad es el general Sokaro…_ -Piensa mientras usa sus sentidos para examinarlo. –Pero si es así, ¿por qué está atacándonos?

-¡¡¡Lavi-idiota!!! –Le advierte Maus, con un grito. Lavi se da cuenta de que se abstrajo de la realidad y logra reaccionar cuando la Madness está girando de frente hacia él, apenas dándole tiempo para interponer su martillo creciente para parar el ataque, sin embargo, la fricción generada por el giro desquiciado del arma provoca chispas de fuego que pasan quemando ligeramente su cuerpo, mientras sus pies se arrastran hacia atrás por el piso debido a la fuerza del impacto.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Grita mientras tensa los músculos y logra empujar el martillo con las manos, repeliendo el ataque del arma y devolviéndola de un martillazo hacia su dueño, quien logra atraparla con las manos sin el menor problema, generando una onda expansiva de sonido en el acto.

-Jooo… no está mal… -Comenta Sokaro, serio. Maus observa con ojos temblorosos la figura de Lavi, quien cae arrodillado y jadeando debido al esfuerzo realizado para detener el ataque, sosteniendo el martillo con las manos, inclinado hacia delante. El general enemigo comienza a dar pasos poderosos hacia él, mientras éste intenta ponerse de pie débilmente. –Eres una vergüenza parrra los generales, muchacho… aún te falta mucho tiempo para… -Se burla mientras llega junto a él y levanta el filo de su arma para partirlo por la mitad, sin embargo, cuando está a punto de hacerlo, se da cuenta de que la posición de Lavi en verdad era la de invocación de un sello, el cual ya está materializado bajo sus pies. El pelirrojo levanta la mirada y le da una sonrisa confiada.

-Es verdad, no estoy al mismo nivel que ustedes. –Dice con superioridad.

-¿¿¿Arrrre???? –Profiere el general, pero ya es demasiado tarde, el sello ha comenzado a ganar energía y lo rodea en un cilindro de luz.

-¡¡¡¡MARTILLO CRECIENTE… sello de Perla!!!! –Grita mientras la luz blanca gira más rápido, creando un tornado blanco que se encoge y ataca de todas direcciones al general enemigo, quien intenta defenderse con su arma, pero no puede parar la envoltura de luz.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! –Se oye el grito de Sokaro mientras el tornado se mantiene justo frente a Lavi, obedeciendo su voluntad, mientras éste se pone de pie y lo observa, todo él rodeado del mismo brillo perla de la luz del ataque.

-El sello de la Perla rompe cualquier oscuridad que manipula la mente o el corazón, y le devuelve al sujeto el uso de su conciencia, lo único malo es que no se puede evitar una gran cantidad de daño físico en el proceso… -Explica triunfante y triste a la vez, mientras el techo del edificio se rompe y las paredes se agrietan debido a la presión del poder del sello. Maus observa maravillada uno de los tantos nuevos poderes del Bookman, quien parece por fin haber dominado todos los sellos que su martillo es capaz de crear.

-Lavi… -Profiere orgullosa, sin embargo, su emoción se transforma en angustia cuando ve emerger del piso una mano blanca gigante, que rompe el suelo e intenta aplastar a Lavi cerrando el puño con él parado sobre su palma, pero él logra dar un salto y esquiva el ataque extendiendo su martillo y volando hasta el marco de una de las ventanas, donde pretende aterrizar, pero es interrumpido de nuevo por la Madness, que pasa volando frente a él y destruye el lugar donde estaba a punto de poner los pies, lanzándolo de espaldas al piso, donde cae dando un rebote. -¡¡¡Lavi!!! –Grita de nuevo la niña de voz fina.

-¡¡Ough!! –Profiere el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Vuelve a ver el torbellino de luz que se deshace, en medio del cual queda Sokaro, lleno de algunas heridas, pero todavía de pie, jadeando emocionado por la batalla.- No es posible… se supone que el sello de perla tuvo que haber removido cualquier control…

-Pero no funciona en enemigos que no estás bajo el control de nadie. –Termina de explicar Tiedoll, que está parado en la base superior de las escaleras del segundo piso de la estancia, sosteniendo la cruz de su Maker of Eden, que está activado.

-Es el Maker of Eden… general Tiedoll… -Lo reconoce Maus, que no logra ponerse de pie.

-No es posible… ¡¡Generales!! ¡¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!! ¿¿Dónde habían estado todo este tiempo?? –Les pregunta en un grito, molesto.

-Nosotros ya no somos generales, muchacho. –Lo corrige Tiedoll. –Desde que nos fuimos, ustedes son los que han tomado ese puesto. La orden oscura ya no es la misma de antes, y eso nos compromete a nosotros a un nuevo cambio. –Explica serenamente el general, quien no desactiva su inocencia.

-¡Cambiar no quiere decir atacar a sus viejos aliados! ¿¡Acaso ustedes no…!? –Intenta discutir, pero se calla al sentir un cambio en el viento, el cual precede a la aparición de Lajimin, la bestia de inocencia, que viene haciendo giro de gato en el aire, que culmina con un superpuñetazo de frente hacia el rostro de Lavi, quien de nuevo lo esquiva extendiendo su martillo y moviéndose hacia arriba. -¡Lajimin…! Entonces también está Cloud… -Mira hacia arriba y distingue a la domadora con los brazos cruzados, imponente, de pie cerca de Tiedoll.

-Son los generales… -Piensa Maus. –No es la primera vez que atacan de este modo… -Recuerda la batalla de Stella contra esos mismos tres, cuando estaban bajo el influjo del ángel danzante en la batalla de la Orden Oscura de hace diez años. –Pero esta vez es diferente… no están bajo ningún hechizo, lo que quiere decir…

-… Que tenemos un motivo para todo esto. –Termina la frase una voz conocida, que termina su invisibilidad, apareciendo justo a espaldas de la niña y sujetándola entre sus brazos.

-¡¡General Cross!! –Lo identifica Maus, aterrada. El general sonríe y la aprieta contra él, contraminándole el cañón de su Judgement contra la frente y dirigiéndose hacia Lavi.

-¡¡Oye, tú, inútil!! –Le dice con su voz de maleante, obligándolo a dirigir su mirada hacia donde está, sorprendiéndose al ver a Maus como rehén.

-¡¡Maus!! –Grita sorprendido, perdiendo su concentración y dándole a Lajimin la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe en el estómago, el cual suena tan fuerte como el impacto de una demoledora, haciendo escupir sangre al Bookman y lanzándolo contra la pared, a estrellarse, quedándose hundido con la forma de su cuerpo en los ladrillos de piedra.

-¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Vuelve a gritar Maus, pero es sofocada por el brazo de Cross, que le envuelve el cuello. –Aghh… -Intenta luchar para soltarse, pero la fuerza que está imprimiendo contra su cuello inhibe todas sus acciones.

-_Es mi turno… _-Escucha un susurro que viene desde su interior. –_Si no me dejas salir, estos cuatro acabarán matándolos a los dos…_

-_¡¡¡No!!! No deber haber una explicación para lo que está sucediendo, el General Cross no haría esto sin una razón… ¡¡¡no lo haría!!!_ –Trata de convencerse a si misma mientras cierra los ojos y muestra los dientes, intentando inútilmente liberarse con sus pequeñas manos del poderoso brazo de General.

-¡¡¡Maus!!!! Grita de nuevo el pelirrojo, pero vuelve a concentrarse en la pelea al sentir que la combinación de la mano de Maker of Eden y Lajimin lo atacan desde los dos flancos, mientras la Madness ha vuelto a ser arrojada de frente directo hacia él, quien todavía sigue trabado en el hueco con su propia figura. –Rayos… estas cosas solo me pasan a mi… -Musita para si, sonriendo irónico. Luego levanta la mirada y se pone serio. –Inocencia… Nivel Celestial… ¡¡¡¡MARTILLO DEL JUICIO!!!! –Grita mientras el martillo acepta su invocación, desplegando a su alrededor el anillo formado por todos los sellos, liberándolo de la piedra al destruirla en medio de su expansión a su alrededor, permitiéndole alcanzar el martillo de su mano e invocar tres sellos al mismo tiempo, golpeándolos con un solo movimiento de su brazo derecho. -¡¡¡Fuego, trueno, hielo!!!!! ¡¡¡Ataquen!!!! –Grita lanzando la serpiente de fuego, el dragón de trueno y la ballena de hielo contra cada uno de los oponentes. El hielo se estrella contra la Madness, congelándola y lanzándola hacia atrás en medio de un disco de hielo, mientras el fuego incinera la mano de Maker of Eden y el rayo impacta directo sobre el pecho de Lajimin, dejándolo electrocutado luego de mandarlo a volar varios metros hacia atrás, dejando sorprendidos a los tres atacantes, dos de los cuales se quedan boquiabiertos, mientras la expresión del tercero no se puede distinguir debido a la máscara de acero que cubre su cara. Lavi se queda de pie frente a ellos, luciendo poderoso mientras una leve brisa mueve sus ropas y cabello.

-En verdad… es muy fuerte. –Comenta Tiedoll, casi sonriendo emocionado.

-Sin duda lo es. –Secunda Cloud, humillada y emocionada a la vez. Sokaro ya no hace ningún comentario, se limita a levantar su arma del piso donde cayó luego del contraataque del exorcista, destruyendo el hielo que la cubre al contacto con su mano.

-Deje ir a Maus, General Cross. –Demanda Lavi, ahora dirigiendo su atención hacia él, pero todos se dan cuenta de que ni él ni Maus siguen en la escena. Una silueta de rayitas se forma en el lugar en el que estaban, señalándose su ausencia.

-¡¡¡Maus!!!! –De un salto llega hasta el lugar donde desaparecieron, intentando enfocar sus sentidos para encontrarla, sin éxito. Vuelve a ver de nuevo a los otros tres generales, pero también han desaparecido. -¡¡¿Eh?!!! –Aprieta los puños y da un paso hacia el frente. En ese instante aparece frente a él Lajimin, de nuevo en su forma inofensiva, mirándolo. –El mono de la general Cloud… -Profiere al verlo. Inmediatamente el mono comienza a huir de él, a lo que Lavi responde comenzando a perseguirlo, corriendo a toda velocidad. -¡¡Espera!! –Dice mientras lo persigue. Maus lo observa alejarse del salón, todavía entre los brazos de Cross, quien los disfrazó a él y a ella gracias al CarteGarde de Maria.

-Vaya un Bookman. –Se burla el General. –Para no tomar en cuenta que podía usar una habilidad como esta. –Le habla casi en el oído a Maus, quien ha dejado de luchar por la falta de aire debido a la presión en su garganta. –Perdóname, niña, pero pronto te explicaré todo. –Termina procediendo a agarrarla del tronco, como si fuese una maleta, caminando por otro de los pasillos conectados al salón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arca Negra

Road está en el salón del nuevo huevo, el cual se encuentra rodeado por capullos mezclados de material biológico y metálico, como un nido en una colonia de abejas, con los capullos suspendidos y depositados alrededor de la sala, de la cual no se distingue el piso al estar en medio de la niebla de color morado. La mayor de los Noé se relame mientras observa uno de los capullos, adentro del cual puede distinguirse la sombra de una figura palpitante. Road sonríe y mira su mano, donde sostiene unos cuantos cabellos verdes que tomó de Lenalee mientras ésta todavía estaba inconsciente.

-Espero que Allena valore el regalo que voy a hacerle. –Luego rueda los ojos hacia arriba y estira la mirada. –Y Tykki también… -Se mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho y saca unos cabellos más, estos de color blanco. Luego da un suspiro e introduce ambos juegos de cabellos a través de la membrana que recubre el capullo, depositándolos en el cuerpo del interior, que parece tener la forma de un esqueleto de Akuma. –Pronto nacerás de nuevo… entonces podré quedarme a Lenalee para mí mientras le dejo a ese par un reemplazo agradable… -Hace una sonrisa enferma, de oreja a oreja. –Apresúrate a nacer, mi pequeña…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mientras tanto, Lenalee sigue acompañando a Allena en su solitaria vida a través de los diferentes salones asignados a ella, no habiendo tenido contacto con ningún otro Noé más que el mismo Tykki, que aparece siempre que le place. Ahora mismo la exorcista se encuentra sentada en un sofá, examinando unos libros de texto que encontró en una de las estanterías del salón en el que están, mientras Allena está sentada en el piso, jugando a peinar una muñeca que escalofriantemente es idéntica a la misma Lena, quien supone que es otro más de los inventos de Road.

-¿Y esa muñeca…? –Inquiere al vérsela entre las manos.

-Ahh, me la regaló Road-chan. Dijo que ella tiene una igual. –Responde la niña con una sonrisa. A Lenalee le sale una gota en la cabeza y asiente.

-_Lo sabía… _-Luego retoma su modo amable. –Y dime, Allena-chan, ¿has pensando en lo que te dije la última vez?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, mamá? –Pregunta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin voltear a verla y sin dejar de cepillar el pelo de su muñeca Lena.

-Sobre dejar esta vida y volver junto conmigo a ver a nuestra familia. –Propone tratando de convencerla con la idea. –De seguro Allen y Allana se pondrán muy contentos de poder finalmente conocerte. Especialmente Allana, ella te recuerda, siempre te tiene presente. –Se levanta del sofá y se inclina frente a ella, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. –Y yo también quisiera volver a verlos… -Sus ojos son suplicantes, pero también cariñosos y amables, algo que Allena no puede ignorar.

-Mamá, yo… -Deja su muñeca Lena de lado y la mira fijamente. Al cabo de unos segundos se arroja abrazarla. –¡Yo no quiero que me dejes…! ¡Por favor…! –Le dice en tono de súplica. Lenalee se muestra preocupada por ella mientras le devuelve el abrazo.

-Yo no pienso dejarte nunca, Allena. Ya te lo había dicho. –Le responde llena de confianza, sonando lo más comprensiva posible. La niña deja de abrazarla y la mira con ojos llorosos.

-Se que lo dijiste, pero Tykki-sama dice que si te vas, ya no podré verte de nuevo… y no puedo ir contigo… -Le dice triste. Lenalee frunce el seño y niega con la cabeza.

-No porque Tykki lo diga es cierto, debes tenerlo claro. Tú eres más como yo que lo que eres como él, ¿no lo ves? Los Noés solo quieren… -Intenta decirle la verdad, pero se detiene al pensar en el afecto que la niña siente hacia ellos, y no le conviene confrontarla a la verdad tan abruptamente.

-… ¿Qué es lo que los Noés quieren? –Se asoma Tykki, enseñando la cabeza a través del piso, justo debajo de los pies de Lenalee, quien rápidamente da unos pasos hacia atrás, para evitar que vea más de la cuenta, un poco ruborizada y molesta.

-Quieren algo muy diferente de lo que nosotros queremos. –Insiste Lena, mirándolo seria. Tykki termina de salir del piso hasta quedar parado frente a ellas. Extiende su brazo hacia Allena y ésta fielmente se lanza a sus brazos a abrazarlo, donde éste le corresponde el gesto mientras le sonríe.

-¿Te divertiste mucho con Lenalee hoy? –Pregunta con su tono de siempre. Allena asiente sonriendo pura.

-¡Si! –Responde contenta. Lenalee se da cuenta de que no hay mucho que hacer mientras Allena siga siendo fiel a Tykki Mikk. Baja la mirada, frustrada.

-¿Quieres seguir con ella, o quieres jugar un rato conmigo? –Le pregunta al mismo tiempo que le quita el sombrero de la cabeza y le alborota el cabello mientras ella cierra los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír ante su sola presencia.

-¡Quiero jugar con los dos! –Propone emocionada. -¡Mamá podría cocinar si tu vienes a cenar al cuarto con nosotras! ¿No es así, mamá?

-… Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces así puede ser. –Responde con nivel bajo de voz, dedicándole una mirada glacial al Noé, que le devuelve una sonrisa. –_Esta situación no puede seguir por mucho tiempo más… debo escapar rápido, pero no puedo dejar así a Allena… ¿qué hago, Allen?..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Allen sigue acostado en su cama con su hija entre los brazos, quien duerme agotada, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él, desesperada por no dejarse consumir por la soledad aún en sus sueños. Walker abre los ojos y acaricia los cabellos blancos de su pequeña, cuya pequeña boca jadea por aire mientras su nariz suena como si tuviese dificultad para filtrar su respiración, un poco tapada. El exorcista se queda contemplándola por un largo rato, encontrando en ella cada detalle de su parecido con su madre, y como éstos se combinan con los que heredó de él mismo.

-Mamá… -Repite nuevamente la niña. Allen la mira amoroso, le despeja los cabellos de la frente, cierra los ojos y le imprime un beso en la sien, luego del cual aleja un poco el rostro y la mira comprometido.

-Traeré a tu mamá de vuelta. –Le dice mientras se levanta de la cama, aún vestido con su traje completo a excepción de la chaqueta, misma que solo recupera del perchero y se pone encima en menos de un segundo. Termina de arreglarse el uniforme y sale por la puerta del cuarto dedicándole una última mirada a su amada hija, deseando ser capaz de expresar totalmente el amor que siente por ella, sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo.

-Me pregunto si Kanda se ha sentido así alguna vez… -Dice con cierto sarcasmo. –Cuando estés de regreso, tu me ayudarás con eso, Lenalee… -Baja la mirada y luego la sube de nuevo, mirando hacia el pasillo, donde se encuentra con Komui, quien está esperándolo con el rostro serio.

-¿Piensas irte ya, Allen-kun? –Le pregunta como si ya estuviese esperando que lo haga. Allen lo mira con la misma seriedad y hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Debo hacerlo. Pero por favor, no quiero que alertes a nadie sobre mi partida. Si Stella o Kanda se enteran, lo más seguro es que quieran ir detrás de mi, y no puedo permitir que…

-… ¿Te sigamos? –Lo interrumpe Stella, tocándolo por detrás. Allen vuelve a ver poco a poco a su espalda y encuentra a sus dos compañeros, ella sonriendo y él con su cara seria de siempre.

-Yo iré. –Propone Yuu, adelantándose a Stella. Si dejo todo en tus manos, después serán dos a los que habrá que salvar. –Pasa también por un lado de él sin verlo. Stella se dispone a dar un paso hacia delante, pero es interrumpida por la punta desenvainada de la Mugen, que se detiene justo a unos centímetros de su rostro. La pelinegra se detiene, pero no se inmuta.

-¡Kanda! –Lo intenta reprender Allen, pero parece que sus palabras no tienen efecto alguno. Ni siquiera Komui hace algún comentario disuasivo.

-Lenalee también es mi amiga, Yuu. Ya una vez fuimos juntos a rescatarla, y esta vez no será diferente.

-La vez anterior tu… salud… era diferente. –La corrige él.

-¿Salud? –Pregunta Allen. Los dos involucrados no pueden evitar sonrojarse, aún sin perder su actitud seria.

-Yuu y yo vamos a tener un hijo. –Le explica Stella, mirándolo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¡¡No le sueltes las cosas tan de buenas a primeras a la gente!! –Le reclama Kanda poniéndole ojos furiosos con vena en la frente. -¡¡Y menos al brote de habas!!

-_Este… esa noticia no la esperaba…_ -Piensa Allen, con una gota en la cabeza; Yuu sigue reclamándole a gritos a Stella, que se limita a escuchar pacientemente los reclamos de su tímido novio/pareja.

-… ¡¡Y es por eso que el brote de habas…!! –Continúa gritando Kanda.

-Ya estuvo bueno con lo del brote de habas. –Interrumpe Walker con voz plana. Sus dos amigos vuelven a mirarlo al mismo tiempo con ojos punzantes, lo que lo llena de gotas grises detrás de la cabeza, pero no lo detiene. –Kanda tiene razón, Stella. –Le sonríe amable. –Me da mucho gusto que estés embarazada, pero si es así, Kanda tiene razón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que salgas lastimada en la batalla, no ahora que tu vida ya no solo es tuya, sino del hijo que estás esperando. –Explica comprensivamente.

-Yo… -Intenta rebatir, pero sabe que Allen tiene razón. Baja los puños, derrotada. –Está bien… solo… tengan mucho cuidado… y… traigan de vuelta a Lena-chan… -Su cabello cubre la línea de sus ojos, dejándose ir hacia la espalda de Kanda, abrazándolo con desesperación. –Cuídate mucho, Yuu… -Aprieta la tela de su chaqueta con sus manos. –Mi Yuu…

-Estaré bien, Stella. –Se da la vuelta y la mira a los ojos, procediendo a darle un pequeño beso en la boca, el cual ella recibe con avidez. Luego él levanta la cabeza con orgullo y pone la mano en el mango de su espada. Ella asiente y da un paso hacia atrás, donde Komui está para abrazarla. Los dos hombres se miran el uno al otro con la confianza de los viejos tiempos.

-Usaremos el Arca para llegar lo más cerca hacia el lugar que podamos. –Informa Allen.

-Ya está preparada. –Responde Komui. Los exorcistas les dan una última mirada y luego salen corriendo por el pasillo. Stella los mira con la desesperación de querer acompañarlos, pero entendiendo la necesidad de tener que quedarse atrás. Toca su vientre y baja la mirada, tratando de apagar el fuego del deseo de ir a luchar junto a sus seres queridos. Allen y Kanda corren sin decirse una palabra, entendiendo sus sentimientos más claramente de esa forma. Su amistad siempre fue de la misma manera.

-_Lenalee… allá voy…._ –Piensa Walker mientras se dirige hacia la puerta del Arca, cuyo número marca 66. Los niños Allana, Joshua, Anju, Sarah y Len, cada uno sigue dormido, sin saber que la situación se acerca a dar un cambio drástico y rápido de su desarrollo actual, y sin esperar a lo que pronto se verán obligados a enfrentarse…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--++

-¡¡¡Maus!!!! ¡¡¡¡Maus!!!! –Grita Lavi, buscándola por los diferentes corredores del edificio. -¡¡Rayos!!! –Le da un golpe a la pared mientras recupera el aire luego de haber corrido por todos lados. Si tan solo ese mono no se moviera tan rápido… -Aprieta los puños y decide salir corriendo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, en una habitación cercana, el hijo del Bookman finalmente está comenzando a recuperar el sentido luego del golpe propinado por Cross luego de que lo "convenciera" de quedarse un tiempo con ellos en esa locación.

-Mi cabeza… -Profiere adolorido, sentándose en el mismo piso de donde acaba de levantarse. Segundos después es abrazado por detrás por Kaori, que de inmediato comienza a mojar su cabello rojo con las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos negros.

-Ben-kun… por fin despertaste… -Le dice con alivio y preocupación en la voz. –Pensé que ya no despertarías más… y yo…

-Asaltacunas… -La reconoce él, sintiéndose particularmente aliviado de sentir su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, como si eso aminorase en cierta medida el estrés de su situación actual, recordándole que aún en esa posición, todavía la tiene a ella. Siempre la ha tenido a ella, y se acaba de dar cuenta, todavía con el dolor fresco que irradia de los golpes que recibió. Decide cerrar los ojos y enfocar sus sentidos Bookman a percibir las sensaciones que emanan de Kaori en vez de pensar en sus problemas por un momento más. –Kaori… -Le dice con voz tímida.

-¿Qué sucede, Ben-kun? –Responde moviéndose para separarse de él, pero sus manos son interceptadas por el chico.

-No me sueltes… no por ahora… -Piensa mientras recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Cross al despertar la primera vez. Kaori se limita a obedecer y rodea con fuerza al muchacho, atrayendo su espalda hacia ella, hundiendo su mejilla en ella.

-No te soltaré. Tu Kaori-asaltacunas estará a tu lado todo el tiempo que lo necesites… -Le dice en un susurro.

-Gracias… -Luego recuerda los últimos acontecimientos, y todavía sin moverse, vuelve su cara hacia ella de un lado y le habla con voz seria.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar. Aún si lo que los generales nos dijeron es verdad, debemos informárselo por lo menos a… -Su rostro vuelve a congestionarse cuando piensa en Allen.

-¿A Lenalee-san? –Sugiere la peliazul, que sigue sin soltarlo. Ben entiende la ayuda prestada y asiente.

-Si, a Lenalee-san. –Acepta él. Kaori sonríe y da un suspiro.

-Tú siempre has sido el mismo desde que eras un niño, ¿lo sabías?

-En cambio tú ahora eres más inteligente que antes, Bakaori. –Se burla en tono elegante, sacándole una vena en la frente a ella, que procede a aumentar la potencia de su abrazo hasta convertirlo en un abrazo de oso, que comienza a exprimirle el aire.

-Espera, Bakaori… -Comienza a faltarle oxígeno. –Kaori… Kaori-san… Kaori-sama… ¡¡cough!!

-¡¿Quién es Bakaori, tú, pequeño gusano de biblioteca?! –Pregunta furiosa.

-Nadie… -Alcanza a decir con los pulmones al punto del colapso. Kaori al oírlo lo suelta y vuelve a su modo sonriente. –Bakaori… -Murmura por lo bajo. Kaori lo mira de nuevo con ojos inyectados de rojo y se lanza contra él de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Oughh!!!! –Profiere ante la tremenda presión ejercida de nuevo. Están en medio de eso cuando Lavi tira la puerta de una patada, encontrando a Ben con la cara en el piso y las piernas dobladas y Kaori sobre él, en una posición de mujer sádica, a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. El brote de loto se ruboriza y de inmediato se quita de sobre el hijo del Bookman, que se limita a levantar la cara y encontrarse con su padre.

-Lavi… -Dice con voz seria. Lavi lo observa con alivio y logra sonreír.

-Quería verte, Ben. Veo que has estado divirtiéndote con tu amiga. –Dice mirando a Kaori, que no cabe en su propia vergüenza, mirando de un lado a otro con la cara color rosa intenso.

-Será mejor darnos prisa. Los enemigos son… -Comienza a explicar Lavi, pero es relevado por Ben, que ya se ha reincorporado.

-Los antiguos generales.

-¿Los has visto? –Pregunta interesado el Bookman. –¿Has logrado escuchar algo? ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿por qué los trajeron a este lugar? –Inquiere preocupado Lavi, pero su hijo se limita a desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

-Lo primero debería ser salvar a… -Piensa en la niña pelirroja. –Salvarla a ella… luego podremos hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo. –Propone Ben. Lavi asiente y les pasa de vuelta el yoyo de inocencia y la Sangen, que cada uno atrapa en sus respectivas manos.

-Las encontré en el compartimiento cerca de la puerta de la celda. No se ve que les preocupara mucho el tenerlos con mucha vigilancia.

-A menos que el hecho de traernos a este lugar fuera precisamente el que nos liberaran. –Propone Kaori. Luego mira a Ben, que asiente.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí ahora. –Insiste el chico. En ese momento la pared de la celda se rompe, dando paso al puño de Maker of Eden, que intenta darles a todos de un solo golpe, pero Lavi se interpone con su matillo nuevamente y detiene el impacto del puño del gigante.

-¡¡Parece que ya nos encontraron!!!

-No me digas. –Se burla su hijo. -¡¡Inocencia, actívate… Comet Compass!! –El yoyo de inocencia que una vez fue de su madre brilla color inocencia, rodeándose de fuego del mismo color.

-Aquí vamos… -Secunda Kaori. –Sangen… ¡¡activación!! –Corre las yemas de sus dedos por el filo de su espada para activarla y ponerse en posición de ataque, ubicándose cada uno de los dos a ambos lados de Lavi, que también se prepara para luchar.

-No se descuiden, después de todo los oponentes son los cuatro generales anteriores a nosotros en la Orden Oscura. No son oponentes a los que podamos tomar a la ligera… -Observa justo antes de que un nuevo terremoto comience. Esta vez el brazo completo de Maker of Eden surge de la nada y comienza a destruir el castillo completo. De lejos puede verse la edificación venirse al suelo mientras de ella emerge el gigante blanco, rodeado de humo. Al cabo de unos momentos, los tres exorcistas están de pie, habiendo logrado evitar el nuevo ataque del gigante, ahora en el exterior de nuevo, rodeados por los cuatro generales, que lucen dispuestos a lanzar sus máximos poderes hacia ellos en cualquier instante.

-Nuevamente en la misma situación, Bookman. –Le dice Tiedoll, con su arma de inocencia en las manos. Sokaro está a su lado derecho, moviendo a máxima velocidad su Madness entre sus manos, lo mismo que Lajimin está listo para atacar y Cross tiene la Judgement entre las manos.

-¡Lavi! –Le grita Cross, dirigiéndose específicamente a él. El pelirrojo se vuelve hacia él y lo mira sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres, anciano?

-Queremos que te des cuenta de una verdad, y que guardes otra. Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, puede que algo que no debe revelarse aún, salga a la luz antes de tiempo, y eso no podemos permitirlo. –Explica terminando al quitarle el seguro a su arma.

-Ben Bookman y Kaori Kanda. –Agrega Cloud. –Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a revelar lo que encontraron en esa ciudad. No hasta que se hayan cumplido ciertas condiciones que deben pasar. –Acaba tensando su látigo.

-Ustedes no tienen el derecho sobre la información de ningún tipo. El deber de un Bookman es registrar la máxima cantidad de información posible a la vez que hace el mejor uso posible de ella. –Contesta Ben, como si recitara el manual Bookman.

-¡Entiende! –Insiste Cross. –Ese niño puede ser la llave a un poder más allá del Balance. El hijo puro de un Noé y un ángel debería tener capacidades más allá de nada que hayamos visto antes… tal vez incluso pueda llegar a ser más poderoso que Allen y Stella. –Sigue explicando sin bajar su arma. –Si la verdad sobre él se descubre ahora, nunca tendrá la oportunidad de mostrar su máxima capacidad. –Le dice serio. Su explicación parece hacer dudar a los chicos, pero Lavi parece mantenerse serio en su posición.

-Con más razón esta información debe saberse. –Contesta el pelirrojo. Maria está junto a Cross y tiene a Maus entre los brazos, quien está apenas consciente, las dos envueltas en la técnica de invisibilidad de la inocencia. La pequeña pelirroja se da cuenta del peligro al que su familia está sometida y lucha por liberarse de nuevo, pero no logra ningún éxito.

-Lavi… -Dice con voz débil. -¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Grita con más fuerza, pero no logra que su voz venza el campo de ilusión. Afuera de éste, Cross pone la mano sobre el gatillo y escupe a un lado el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

-En ese caso, no tengo más opción que garantizar que no abras la boca antes de tiempo, Bookman. –Lo mira sin ninguna emoción. –No lo tomes personal. –Le dice en un tono igual de irónico.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Grita Maus de nuevo. En ese instante, la energía de su interior vuelve a palpitar, ofreciéndose tentadora y poderosa a su alrededor.

-_Yo puedo salvarlo…_ -Le dice en un susurro.

-_No…_

_-Yo puedo salvarlo… si no lo hago, morirá…_

-_Pero… ¡¡pero tú eres!!!_ –Discute contra sí misma en el interior de su mente. Sin embargo, al ver los ataques, finalmente se deja llevar por sus emociones; su rostro se pone furioso y su pecho comienza a brillar justo en la cicatriz dejada por la espada de Allen, al mismo tiempo que toda ella empieza a palpitar y a rodearse de energía crítica roja, que de inmediato hace que Maria la suelte, lanzándola lejos de ella.

-¡¡Maria!! –Profiere Cross, luego vuelve a ver a Maus, cuya energía ha comenzado a expandirse mientras dos alas de formadas por luz roja salen de su espalda, extendiéndose a su alrededor mientras sus ojos brillan rojo intenso y su cabello emite un brillo similar.

-AAHH…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita la niña con voz doble llena de eco, lanzando una ráfaga de energía que impacta a los cuatro atacantes, dejando sorprendidos a los tres que se encuentran rodeados en el centro. En el interior de Maus, una mujer sonríe.

-Por fin puedo regresar, Maus-chan… -Le dice triunfante. –Lilith regresará por fin…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –Sigue gritando mientras de ella se desprenden cuatro brazos de energía roja que atacan de frente a los generales a tanta velocidad que ninguno de ellos logra esquivarlo; le da de frente a Cloud, mandándola a volar y terminando la activación de Lajimin, el otro atraviesa de un solo golpe a Maker of Eden, rompiendo en dos el arma de Tiedoll y aplastándolo en medio de los escombros; Sokaro también es alcanzado y es derrotado de un solo golpe, lanzado contra el piso y hundido en un mar de piedras, mientras Cross intenta dispararle cuatro balas de Judgement al que lo ataca a él, haciéndolo retroceder, aprovechando él para dar un salto hacia atrás, pero los otros tres brazos lo interceptan y entre los cuatro lo aplastan desde todas direcciones.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!! –Profiere el general. Lavi, Ben y Kaori observan atónitos el despliegue de energía que sale de Maus, pero es el general Bookman quien identifica su fuente.

-Lilith… -Profiere temiendo lo peor. -¡¡MAUS!! ¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!! –Le grita abandonando su posición y corriendo hacia ella, quien sigue suspendida en el aire comenzando a perder el control; sin embargo, al oír la voz de su amado, parece que el trance cede y se desmaya, desapareciendo en un instante todo el poder que había expulsado. El pelirrojo logra atraparla en sus brazos antes de que caiga al piso, abrazándola contra él. –Maus… -La toma entre sus brazos y la mira sorprendido y frustrado. –Lilith… no… -La abraza fuerte contra él y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ben y Kaori miran a su alrededor, identificando a los cuatro generales derrotados en menos de diez segundos por la horrible fuerza desplegada por Maus en ese instante. ¿Qué es ese poder? ¿Acaso Lilith todavía no ha desaparecido?

-Debemos volver a la sede lo antes posible, Lavi. –Le dice Ben, que se rehúsa a decirle papá por ahora.

-Es verdad, Lavi-san. –Apoya Kaori. Lavi sigue abrazando a Maus, triste. –Debemos también llevar a los generales.

-No, por ahora será mejor evaluar lo que más nos conviene hacer… -Retoma Ben. –Sobre lo que dijeron sobre Joshua… -Mira a Lavi de nuevo. –De todos modos debemos irnos.

-En un momento lo haré… -Dice mientras piensa desesperadamente en acabar esa situación antes de que se repita de nuevo la misma situación que la llevó a la muerte la primera vez… -No te dejaré morir… no dejaré que de nuevo te la lleves, Lilith….

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Allen y Kanda llegan a salvar a Lenalee, sin saber siendo seguidos por un grupo de los pequeños. Una batalla se desata algunos imprevistos se presentan, mientras una información que no debía ser revelada, es juzgada sobre si será dicha o no…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Precio a pagar

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

Supermercado

Están Allen, Lena y Allana haciendo las compras. Llegan hasta un estante que dice "nuevas muñecas de Lenalee".

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡muñecas de ti! –Dice contenta Allana. -¡Quiero una!

-Sería una buena idea. –Acepta Allen. Lenalee se sonroja un poco.

-De acuerdo, una.

-¡Si! –Dice la niña, pero cuando se asoman al estante, no hay ninguna. -¿Are? Ya no hay…

-¿Eh? ¿Tan populares son?

-Por supuesto que si. Son muñecas de mi. –Dice Lena, orgullosa. En la caja registradora se puede ver a Komui, Bak, Allena y Saulen, cada uno llevando una carretilla llena de muñecas de Lena, silbando.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! Jeje, por fin pude hacer un cap un poco largo. Tuve que sentarme a organizar mi horario para que me quedara tiempo, y afortunadamente me funcionó. Este cap salió bastante Lavi, y en el otro le toca de nuevo a Allen y Kanda. También quiero sacar más a Stella, que casi no ha tenido cámara estos días, igual que los niños… en fin…

Este cap está dedicado a Miranda-san, Ori-chan y a las otras lectoras y lectores chilenos que tuvieron que vivir el terremoto. Me alegra que estés bien, y que podamos seguir compartiendo.

También le doy la bienvenida a Nao-chan, que apenas terminó de leer Ser Celestial y que pronto nos va a alcanzar en este cap. Ojalá puedas llegar hasta aquí pronto, jejeje…

Hay unos dibujos hechos por Tsubaki-chan que no había tenido tiempo de subir, y que ahora ya subo. También tengo una nueva encuesta que quisiera que se tomaran unos momentos para llenar, para poder ir orientando la cosa según los gustos de ustedes, jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	15. El precio a pagar

15ª noche – **Precio a pagar**

Allen y Kanda están corriendo a través de un camino de luz que corta la oscuridad del pasaje del arca. A lo lejos pueden verse varias puertas enumeradas, y el camino por el cual siguen va a dar hasta el umbral de la número 66. Los dos exorcistas lucen serios mientras avanzan rápidamente en medio de la cada vez más profunda oscuridad.

-Brote de Habas, ¿cómo sabes que éste es el camino correcto? –Pregunta el espadachín. Allen lo escucha desde adelante y hace una pequeña sonrisa de duda.

-Pues realmente no estoy seguro… solo lo se. –Contesta con voz melancólica. Kanda entrecierra la mirada al escucharlo sin aminorar la velocidad.

-En ese caso más te vale que lleguemos al lugar correcto, o si no te parto por la mitad.

-Lo tengo muy claro. –Le responde con una sonrisa. De forma consciente o no, Kanda siempre tuvo la habilidad de animar a Allen en esos momentos. Fuera de sus voces, el único sonido que se puede escuchar en ese espacio es el de sus pisadas mientras corren por el camino iluminado. Finalmente llegan hasta la puerta del 66 y se paran en el acto, ninguno de los dos mostrando el más mínimo indicio de cansancio, a pesar de haber recorrido una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo. Allen observa la puerta con un aire sereno y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Qué diablos estamos esperando? –Inquiere Kanda, quien se adelanta a él y le da una patada a la puerta, que cae con el golpe, mostrándoles su interior. Un pasillo lleno de más oscuridad, pero con el piso adornado en forma de tablero de ajedrez completamente visible. El espadachín arquea una ceja y sin perder más tiempo comienza a avanzar hacia el interior. –Si no te das prisa te dejaré. –Le dice severo, sin voltear a verlo. Walker contempla la entrada por última vez y siente un escalofrío que lo recorre, junto con un extraño deseo por volver, la sensación de un destino absoluto que lo atrae, pero que todavía no puede entender.

-Ahora voy. –Dice finalmente. Da un paso hacia el frente y pasa por la entrada, cuya puerta desaparece tras él en cuanto cruza.

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+

Stella está dándose un baño, de pie con la cabeza bajo la regadera, mirando hacia el piso con la mano apoyada en la pared, dejando que el agua resbale por su cabello negro, mojando su rostro y escurriéndose por su cuerpo hasta el piso. Sus ojos parecen observar a la nada mientras recuerda el instante en que vio a su pareja y a su mejor amigo alejarse, dejándola sin poder acompañarlos. Aprieta su mano en un puño, luego la abre, mirando su palma de frente, llevándosela luego al lugar donde está creciendo ya el heredero del espadachín. El agua que la moja resbala por sus mejillas como si fuese lágrimas.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que quedarme atrás… las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti, pequeñito… -Dice en un susurro. Luego se lleva las dos manos a la cara y se apoya de hombro contra la pared. –Yuu… por favor, regresa pronto… -Sin proponérselo ha terminado llorando sin siquiera saber la razón. Ella sabe que estando con Kanda, es imposible esperar un abrazo de despedida, e incluso sabe cual es la dinámica entre ellos. –Rayos, mira lo que me haces hacer… -Le dice nuevamente. –Si tu papá me viera ahora, de seguro me diría algo como "¿por qué estás llorando, tonta?". Y tiene razón, ¿por qué estoy llorando? –Se mira las manos, llenas de lágrimas que desaparecen, confundidas con el agua que constantemente las moja. En el agua bajo sus pies se distingue el reflejo de una figura sonriente, que parece esperar un momento que finalmente ha llegado.

Mientras tanto, Allana Walker ya se ha levantado y está terminando de vestirse con su uniforme de la Orden Oscura, aquel que orgullosamente comenzó a portar el día en que decidió seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y ser una gran exorcista como ellos. Al despertar por la mañana, buscó el abrazo gentil y frío de la mano de su padre, sin encontrarlo. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones sin encontrarlo. Al extender su mano hacia la mesa de noche que acompaña la cama de sus padres, encontró la nota dejada por él luego de irse.

-_Iré por mamá. Regresaré pronto. Te ama, papá_. –Leyó en el mismo instante de tomarla entre sus manos. Luego de leerla, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y la abrazó en silencio por un rato.

-Te amo, papá… -Dijo finalmente. Ahora está mirándose frente al espejo, terminando de abrochar el último botón de su uniforme, quedándose lista para la acción, mirando seria su propio reflejo, su amable rostro cuyo cabello corto apenas llega un poco más debajo de sus mejillas, pero con un fleco que baja de lado y que abarca hasta la mitad de su cuello. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. El golpe es espaciado y lento, diferente del de Anju, que es común, o el de Sarah, quien da tres golpes rápidos.

-¿Joshua-kun? –Pregunta casi inmediatamente. El chico que está del otro lado de la puerta, se sorprende al verse identificado tan rápidamente, que se pone nervioso y retrocede un paso sin saber hacia donde mirar. -¿Joshua-kun, verdad? –Pregunta de nuevo Allana, asomándose a la puerta y abriéndola con naturalidad, quedándose frente al niño, que vuelve a mirarla.

-Ho… hola… -Saluda llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Él también va vestido con su uniforme de la Orden Oscura, arreglado especialmente para él por Miranda, con quien también ha encontrado cierta empatía.

-¡Joshua-kun! Tu uniforme… está muy bonito. –Lo saluda de regreso mirándolo de pies a cabeza y sonriéndole. -¿Sucede algo? Te noto algo agitado. –Le dice reparando en lo sonrojado que está.

-No, bueno, yo… -Le dedica una mirada de reojo, fijándose en la esperanza que se desprende de su rostro, y lo bonita que eso la hace verse. –Solo… la verdad, Anju y los demás chicos me mandaron a buscarte para que desayunáramos juntos… -Explica en tono tímido. Allana lo mira con un leven sonrojo en el lado derecho y asiente.

-Vamos a comer. –Lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo por el pasillo. El primero acepta tímido, y luego sujeta su mano con más fuerza y corre al mismo paso que ella, sin darse cuenta estando verdaderamente contento.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Road está frente al capullo de Akuma que ha estado alimentando con energía de inocencia y materia oscura, el cual ya comienza a palpitar, y la figura de dentro de él, a moverse, como un niño que ya quiere nacer. La Noé observa expectante mientras distingue los cabellos plateados de la mujer en su interior, moverse mientras la figura busca llegar hasta los bordes, finalmente rompiendo la membrana que mantiene la esfera con forma y dejando correr hacia fuera el aceite que sirve como líquido amniótico hacia el exterior, trayendo consigo hacia fuera el cuerpo recién creado, que se arrastra mucoso hasta los pies de su creadora, que la observa con rostro complacido.

-Es hora de despertar. –Le dice con una sonrisa impaciente. La figura pálida abre los ojos y refleja el rostro de Road en sus pupilas celestes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Kanda por su parte, finalmente han atravesado hasta el interior del Arca negra y van corriendo por los pasillos de ésta buscando algún indicio de Lenalee, sin embargo, cada callejón es tan desierto como el anterior, sin haber encontrado todavía ningún indicio de vida, ni siquiera de ningún Akuma.

-¡Rayos! Esto ya duró mucho tiempo… Lenalee… -Piensa Allen, mientras deja que sus instintos los conduzcan a ambos por los engañosos pasillos del Arca Negra. Kanda lo sigue dando de cuando en cuando una mirada hacia atrás, sin poder evitar pensar en su Stella, y sentir la misma sensación que la embarga a ella, un presentimiento de lejanía.

-Volveré a ti… Lo juro… -Piensa mientras se adentran a las profundidades de la fortaleza enemiga.

En otro lado de la misma ubicación, Lenalee siente la presencia de las energías conocidas y de inmediato se distrae de su juego con Allena. Ambas estaban junto con Tykki, tomando el te en un jardín exterior dentro de la habitación del Noé del Placer dentro del Arca. Lleva puesto un vestido victoriano color morado oscuro, con el cabello suelto, atado solamente por una cola de caballo que tira su cabello hacia atrás. Allena lleva su ropa del mismo color, mientras Tykki solo está con su camisa blanca, habiendo dejado su sombrero y saco a un lado, y ahora disfrutando de una taza de te.

-Vaya, parece que te has dado cuenta. –Le dice el Noé, mirándola inquisitivamente. Lenalee le dedica otra mirada de soslayo sin contestarle. Allena parpadea un poco y vuelve el rostro hacia atrás, a la misma dirección de donde siente la energía aproximarse.

-¿Sucede algo, mamá? ¿Tykki-sama? –Pregunta sin entender. -¿Están preocupados por esas luces que se están aproximando? –Se vuelve hacia ellos y examina sus rostros mientras les hace la pregunta. Tykki hace un gesto de "no importa", mientras Lenalee no puede hacer sino desviar la mirada en otra dirección. La niña entonces se molesta un poco y se baja de la silla de un salto.

-Son exorcistas, ¿no es así? –Pregunta entre seria y molesta.

-Así parece. –Responde Tykki, sin perder su aire de calma.

-Así es. Son los exorcistas de los que ya te había hablado antes, Allena. –Explica Lenalee, tratando de sonar comprensiva con ella. –Si están aquí, es la oportunidad que necesitábamos para volver con ellos. –Le propone esperanzada, se acerca a ella y le pone las manos en los hombros, arrodillándose a su lado. –Volver y reunirnos con nuestra familia… ¿no quisieras? –Le dice por última vez. Allena baja la mirada, y en un gesto molesto se quita las manos de Lena de encima, provocando un suspiro en el Noé, que no hace sino dar otro sorbo a su taza.

-Ya te lo dije… mi familia está aquí… y yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado… -Le dice como si tuviera ganas de llorar, en tono decepcionado. -¿Por qué no quieres? ¿por qué insistes en que te quieres ir con esos tontos exorcistas? ¡¡Los exorcistas son tontos y feos!! ¡¡Tykki-sama, Road-chan, El Conde-tama y todos los Akumas lo dicen!!! ¡¡¡¿por qué insistes tanto en lo mismo?!!!! –Le reclama enojada, incluso expulsando un poco de su propio poder, haciéndola retroceder con eso. Tanto Lena como Tykki se quedan paralizados ante la demostración, reparando en que Allena finalmente ha dejado ver unas pocas lágrimas de decepción.

-Es una verdadera lástima… -Interviene Tykki, finalmente poniéndose de pie. –Allena de verdad te quería como mamá… -Le explica mientras camina hacia la niña, que de inmediato se arroja a sus brazos a llorar.

-¡¡¡¡Tykki-sama!!! –Solloza mientras aprieta con sus manitas la tela de la camisa de su protector, que le acaricia el cabello y la abraza suavemente.

-No te preocupes, Allena. Mientras yo esté aquí, me aseguraré de que tengas una madre… -Dirige una mirada letal a Lenalee, ojos amarillos asesinos que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo. –Incluso si tengo que matar… -Termina mientras controla su instinto asesino que desea aflorar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mientras tanto, Allana y Joshua han llegado corriendo, pero no al comedor, sino a la habitación donde está la puerta hacia el Arca. El joven exorcista observa nervioso el imponente aparato, rodeado de todos los nodos y computadoras que los científicos no están utilizando por el momento. Comprueba con una rápida mirada que no hay nadie más en la habitación que ellos dos.

-Allana… -Dice el chico, temiéndose saber lo que pasa por la mente de su compañera. –Puede que no lleve mucho tiempo aquí, pero lo suficiente para saber que este lugar no es el comedor… -Intenta dar un paso hacia atrás, tomándola de la mano, pero ella no se deja mover del sitio en el que se encuentra.

-Mi papá se fue por esta puerta a buscar a mamá. Si seguimos su rastro, podemos alcanzarlo y entonces ayudar también. –Dice como si hablara consigo misma, pero Joshua se interpone entre ella y la entrada, negando efusivamente.

-¡No, Allana! –Dice determinado. -¡No podemos! Si el maestro se fue por su cuenta, quiere decir que esta misión es mucho más de lo que nosotros podemos manejar. –Se acuerda del momento en que enfrentaron a Tykki, ambos sienten de nuevo la sensación del terror sobre sus pieles. –Aún no estamos listos… -Le tiende la mano. –Vamos. –La invita comprensivo. Allana lo mira enojada y rechaza su mano con un golpe de la suya.

-Joshua… -Ahora también ella siente ganas de llorar. –Es mi mamá… mi única mamá… y quiero estar con ella… -Sus palabras hacen recordar a Joshua a la mujer que se extinguió en el mar de fuego para darle una oportunidad de vivir. Una figura de ojos rojos se sobrepone a esa imagen. Joshua abre los ojos y encuentra sus pupilas con las de Allana, reconociendo en ellas la misma sensación de necesidad de proteger que el sintió con su madre.

-Aún sigo diciendo que es muy peligroso para una niña como tú… -Se hace a un lado. Allana finge ignorarlo y comienza a correr sola hacia la entrada, cuando él la detiene de nuevo sujetándola por la muñeca.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-… Es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir sola. –Le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. Allana lo mira con ojos sorprendidos.

-Joshua…

-Vamos de una vez. –La toma de la mano y camina hasta su lado. Allana lo mira de nuevo y baja la cabeza.

-Perdón por tener que hacer esto por mí. –Le dice un poco ruborizada.

-Yo hago solo lo que quiero hacer. –Responde volviendo a ver para otro lado de nuevo. Ambos se miran una última vez y deciden pasar por el umbral del arca, con destino a seguir a Allen hacia el Arca de los Noés.

En otro lado, Tykki está parado frente a Lenalee y a Allena, cuando una espada rompe la ilusión del prado en el que estaban. Por la abertura llegan Allen y Kanda, que lucen dispuestos a luchar.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Grita Lenalee al verlo. Allena hace una cara de desconfianza.

-Bienvenido, Allen Walker. –Saluda Tykki.

-Gracias, pero solo vengo de paso. Vine a recoger a mi esposa. –Contesta elegante. Kanda está a su lado, con sus sables desenvainados, y las capas de ambos ondean con la brisa del ataque que acaban de realizar.

En otro lado, por la misma puerta que Allana y Joshua dejaron abierta, una figura conocida ingresa a la Orden Oscura, muy confiada.

-Yeyeiyei… Parece que todo salió bien. Es hora de que entren a jugar, mis queridos Akumas. –Los llama el Conde con una sonrisa, poniendo un pie dentro de la sede central.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

La batalla estalla, Tykki enfrenta a Allen y Kanda mientras Lenalee se enfrenta contra el nuevo Akuma desarrollado por Road, y Allana finalmente encuentra a Allena, con quien una batalla largamente pospuesta finalmente se realiza…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Cara a cara

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

En construcción…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! El cap de esta semana estuvo un poco corto, pero es que ando corriendo, jejeje… bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Cara a cara

16ª noche – **Cara a Cara**

Una gran onda de energía ha sacudido de repente el salón del Noé del Placer, quien se ha puesto de pie junto con Lenalee y Allena, para recibir a los recién llegados, que han aparecido luego de cortar una grieta dimensional justo frente a ellos, tirando la mesa del te y creando un fuerte viento que mece la hierba, los árboles y los cabellos de los presentes con gran fuerza. Los ojos de Lenalee primero lucen sorpresa, pero luego emoción al reconocer a las figuras que acaban de llegar, son Allen y Kanda, el primero está con la rodilla descansada sobre el piso mientras sostiene su Crown Clown sobre su hombro, sujeta con su mano, mientras el espadachín tiene la mano en el mango de su mugen, listo para el ataque en cualquier momento.

-Muy buenas noches, Allen Walker. –Lo recibe Tykki, en tono magnánimo. -¿Vienes a acompañarnos a la cena?

-De hecho no, gracias. Por esta vez tendré que rechazar la invitación, solo vine a recoger a mi esposa, ya es casi hora de la cena y no hemos preparado nada en casa. –Responde sarcástico y elegante a la vez. El Noé no puede evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de emoción al sentir la avidez por la batalla que impregna el aire que los rodea.

-Allen… ¡¡¡Allen!!! –Lo llama Lenalee, emocionada. Walker entonces vuelve sus ojos hacia ella, encontrando sus miradas por un momento y sonriéndose mutuamente, como si con solo verse pudieran relatarse lo que ha sucedido el tiempo que han estado separados. Inmediatamente Allen vuelve su mirada hacia Allena, que luce inconforme ante su aparición, pero a la vez intrigada mirándolo. El exorcista repara en el color de los ojos, el cabello y la forma del rostro de la niña.

-_Se parece a… _-Piensa rápidamente, casando una imagen de Allana sobre la de la niña que tiene el frente. –Es idéntica a Allana…

-¡Allena! –Le grita Lena, reaccionando rápidamente. -¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos con Allen! –La invita extendiendo su mano hacia ella. -¡Así podremos dejar este lugar, y…!

-¡¡No quiero!! –Repone la niña, soltándole la mano con un movimiento rápido, mirándola enojada. Lenalee entonces cae en cuenta de que Allena nunca dejaría a los Noés por su propia voluntad. Tykki al escucharla suspira profundo y luego mira serio a los exorcistas.

-Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí. –Explica mirando hacia la niña de cabello blanco. –Esta pequeña me pertenece, y no puedo permitir que vuelva al lado de la gente que la creó y que luego la abandonó a su destino de buenas a primeras. –Mientras habla está pendiente de la reacción de Allena, que no es más que aprobación por cada palabra pronunciada por él. Kanda hace un gesto inconforme y da un paso hacia delante.

-Creo que no has entendido lo que sucede aquí, rizudo. No venimos a pedirte permiso de nada, sino a traer de vuelta lo que nos pertenece.

-Kanda… -Profiere Lenalee, emocionada de oírlo con tal nivel de compromiso consciente.

-¡¡Tykki-sama!! –Llora Allena corriendo a abrazarlo por la cintura, sorprendiendo tanto a Yuu como a Allen, quien de inmediato busca respuestas en el rostro de Lenalee, quien contesta con una afirmación de la cabeza.

-Esta niña es fiel a los Noés, pero su poder es inocencia pura. –Explica sin dar tiempo a que nadie la silencie. –Por eso es tan valiosa para ellos, pero más importante que eso, ella en realidad es Allena… ¡la Allena de Allana! –Le grita a Allen, evocando en él los recuerdos del espíritu blanco que acompañó a Allana los primeros años de su vida, pero que creyeron muerto luego de que Allana se sincronizara con la línea Celeste.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Pregunta mirándola de nuevo, sorprendido. Tykki ya se ha puesto más serio y se interpone entre ella y ellos, inundando sus manos con energía oscura, preparado para la batalla.

-Hasta que te das cuenta. –Aporta Kanda, desenvaina la Mugen, la rodea de inocencia y dirige la punta del arma hacia el Noé, cuyo rostro comienza a mostrar ya las señales de no poder contener su deseo de lucha. Mientras, Allen parece dar instrucciones tácitas a Lena con solo mirarla, quien responde con otro movimiento de cabeza; luego Walker se dirige de nuevo hacia Tykki, empuñando su espada.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Tykki Mikk. De todos los Noés, tú eres el que menos tengo deseo de enfrentar. –Le insiste sin desistir de su posición de defensa. –Solo entréganos a Lena y a la niña y nos iremos. –Propone con ánimo pacífico. Tykki le dedica una mirada a Allena, quien efusivamente niega con la cabeza, luego vuelve a ver a Walker y no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Parece que no quiere. –Al decirlo, le aparece una Tease en cada mano y se inclina un poco, listo para saltar sobre él y comenzar la pelea. Sin embargo, en ese instante llega a él la sensación de dos presencias más entrando a su dimensión. Dos existencias pequeñas, pero familiares… en su mente logra ver el lugar de donde vino la señal e identifica a Allana y Joshua caminando en medio de la oscuridad luego de haber atravesado la puerta. –_Vaya, vaya… esto se pone cada vez más interesante._ –Luego le habla de nuevo a Allena, quien ya se estaba preparando para apoyar a su maestro. –Allena, tenemos más invitados a parte de éstos, y me gustaría que te encargaras de ellos mientras yo termino aquí.

-_¿Invitados?_ –Piensa Lena. Allen y Kanda tienen una reacción similar. Allena no cuestiona las órdenes de Tykki y asiente de inmediato.

-Como tú digas, Tykki-sama. –Le hace una reverencia con el vestido y luego desaparece ante sus ojos. De repente el Noé se da cuenta de que tres exorcistas lo rodean, y Allena no está ahí para hacer la barrera de inocencia.

-Inocencia actívate…. ¡¡CELESTIAL BOOTS!! –Invoca Lena, dejando por fin escapar su poder reprimido al mismo tiempo que da un salto hacia atrás para ponerse del lado de sus compañeros, deseando poder abrazar a Allen ahí mismo, pero conteniéndose. Por alguna razón, sus encuentros siempre deben ser los últimos en llevarse a cabo.

-¡MUGEN NIGENTO!

-¡CROWN CLOWN! –Invocan los otros dos. Las tres energías de inocencia de nivel General comienzan a desbordar energía, acorralando rápidamente a su oponente, que por un momento deja de sonreír.

-Esto no se ve tan bien…

-¿No lo está? –Interviene una voz conocida.

-Road. –La reconoce Allen al instante. Ante ellos aparece la puerta dimensional de la más vieja de los Noés, la cual se abre, y a través de la cual aparecen dos figuras, una, la familiar figura de Road, mientras la que la acompaña es una mujer de la estatura de Lena, pero sus cabellos son plateados, y sus párpados entrecerrados dejan ver un poco del color celeste-espejo de sus pupilas. Lleva puesto un vestido negro, pero luce lista para cualquier combate. En su frente está dibujado el pentagrama y en su muslo derecho, el cual el vestido deja ver que hay una bota que llega hasta las rodillas, hay un número seis tatuado. El rostro y el cuerpo de la mujer son muy similares a los de Lenalee, pero Tykki también puede ver en ella similitud a alguien más…

-Esa cosa… un akuma. –Identifica Kanda. –Y es un akuma que se parece a ti. –Le dice a Lenalee, quien también se ha dado cuenta del sospechoso parecido. La recién llegada sigue con la cabeza baja, acompañando a Road, que no hace más que sonreírle a todo el mundo cuando por fin se detiene.

-Ya te habías tardado, Road. –Saluda Tykki, luego hace un gesto serio hacia su acompañante. -¿Y qué tenemos aquí? –Pregunta mientras lo observa curioso y nervioso a la vez. Road la toma de la mano y la trae un poco más adelante.

-Este es el último Akuma creado por el último huevo de Akumas.

-Así que es un Akuma… -Kanda se fija de nuevo en la marca de su pierna. –Y es uno grande… -Mira el número seis con recelo.

-¿Nivel seis? ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo? –Pregunta Tykki como si hablaran de un objeto.

-Nah ya viste que los niveles cinco no son tan fuertes después de todo, no como para matar a un exorcista de nivel General, por lo que se ve. –Mira a los tres peleadores que tienen cerca. -¡Hola, Allen! –Lo saluda moviendo la mano con emoción; Walker no responde.

-Ya veo.

-Y te gustarán un par de detalles que usé especialmente en ella. –Su cara ahora es de malicia. –Creo que ellos ya notaron uno de esos detalles, y tú puedes sentir el otro, ¿no es así? –Acerca su rostro al de él, sugerente. Tykki vuelve a mirar al Akuma y muestra desconcierto en su expresión. –Ya lo entenderás más adelante… por ahora deja que sea ella quien nos ayude a entretener a estos sujetos.

-Eso me parece mejor. –Contesta volviéndose de nuevo hacia los exorcistas y mostrando sus armas. Road materializa un cono de dulce y le da una lamida, mirando a Allen, mientras el Akuma de cabello plateado se vuelve hacia Lenalee, como si de repente cobrase vida, levanta la cabeza y la mira impersonalmente. Lenalee presta atención a su rostro y en verdad identifica sus propios rasgos físicos en ella.

-Esto…. No puede ser… -Profiere incrédula. En ese instante, el vestido del akuma comienza a moverse por el viento que sale de sus piernas, dejándole ver a Lena que las botas que adornan los pies de la oponente tienen una forma muy similar a la suya, pero brillan con materia oscura. –Ohh… -Profiere como si con eso despejara parte de sus dudas.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!! –Gritan Allen y Kanda mientras se arrojan a luchar contra sus respectivos oponentes. Lenalee retrocede al ser ella quien es atacada por el akuma nivel seis, mientras Road se limita a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ya comienza.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

Lavi, Maus, Ben y Kaori por fin han regresado de su viaje y su encuentro con los generales y ahora van de camino hacia la Orden Oscura, que está todavía a algunos kilómetros a pie. El General va por delante, acompañado de la niña pelirroja, mientras que su hijo y su compañera van un poco más atrás, cada quien a su propio ritmo. El silencio parece ser una situación normal en la familia de los Bookman desde el incidente que los separó, pero poco a poco caer en esa situación se les ha vuelto incómodo, como Kaori lo percibe.

-Oigan… ¿y que vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a revelar lo de Joshua? –Pregunta la peliazul, aventurándose a romper el silencio.

-Yo estoy más interesado en saber la razón que hizo que los generales nos pidieran eso. –Agrega Ben.

-Alguna razón poderosa debe ser. Por lo pronto lo mejor será evaluar un poco la situación antes de revelar cualquier información. –Les dice Lavi, sin volver a mirarlos. –Hay algunos secretos que, de ser revelados antes de tiempo, harían mucho más daño que bien. –Dice mientras mira a Maus, que le dedica una mirada serena.

-En eso tienes razón… -Contesta Kaori, dándose cuenta de que va tomada de la mano con el heredero Bookman, pero no le molesta.

-Oigan. –Interrumpe Maus, seria. Todos se detienen ante su solicitud. –Miren, humo. –Señala con el dedo hacia el horizonte, y los cuatro reconocen con horror que del edificio de la Orden oscura están saliendo columnas de humo y llamas de fuego, al mismo tiempo que están siendo atacados por algo que a la distancia parecen solo puntos, pero que en realidad son…

-¡Akumas! –Infiere de inmediato Lavi. -¡Hay Akumas en la orden! –Les urge a todos. -¡¡Hay que darse prisa!!

-¡¡Si!! –Dice Kaori. Ben solo asiente y se adelanta. El General Bookman saca su martillo y activa su inocencia.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… CRECE, CRECE, CRECE!! –Su martillo crece hasta el tamaño donde todos pueden subir en él, haciéndolo de esa forma. Momentos después, los cuatro exorcistas van a máxima velocidad sobre el arma hacia la Orden. –_Espero llegar a tiempo…_ -Piensa con desesperación el General. Maus se abraza a él mientras en su interior sabe que algo está a punto de suceder, algo diferente de lo que han enfrentado antes…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡Invasión!!! ¡¡¡Invasión!!! –Se oye gritar a todos los científicos dentro de la Orden. Stella ya se ha puesto su uniforme y se prepara para recibir al recién llegado, que ha atravesado por la puerta del Arca. Ante ella llegan a reportarse rápidamente Anju, Sarah y Len, cada uno portando ya su arma de inocencia activada.

-¡¡Maestra!! –Le dice Sarah, preocupada. Stella no dice nada y con la mano comienza a dar indicaciones, las cuales la chica capta de inmediato. -¡Entendido! –Asiente eficiente, toma a Len de la mano y junto con Anju salen corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes. La puerta fortificada del laboratorio cae una vez más y frente a la General aparece la última persona que se imaginó ver.

-Conde… -Profiere con horror.

-¡Yeiyeiyeiyei! Parece que vine temprano a la fiesta… -En sus anteojos se refleja el rostro de Stella, que se prepara para pelear, todavía preocupada por la vida que ahora lleva en su interior. –Parece que tendré que conformarme con empezar contigo, señorita…

-_¿Y ahora que hago…?_ –Piensa mientras atrás del Conde comienzan a aparecer los siete akumas de nivel 5, quienes de inmediato se arrojan hacia ella.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… HOLY COPYCAT!!! –Invoca mientras recibe los ataques de los enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, los niños se han repartido. Sarah va corriendo hacia el techo de la Orden, por encima de donde Stella está luchando, Anju se dirige al nivel inferior y Len corre a encontrarse con Komui, cada uno cargado con el destino de la orden en sus hombros…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allana y Joshua han llegado caminando hasta un jardín exterior, el cual está adornado con una cascada que cae desde una pequeña montaña a algunos kilómetros de distancia, y de cuya caída se forma un río que atraviesa el lugar, el cual está conectado por un puente construido sobre la masa de agua. Alrededor hay varios árboles y estatuas grecorromanas de ángeles y fuentes de querubines de las que mana el agua que viene del mismo río. Todo el aire está impregnado de una fragancia dulce, indescifrable y que forma una tenue niebla que cubre todo el lugar, que no parece tener ni principio ni fin, y cuya única salida es una puerta de Noé que está parada, solitaria a algunos kilómetros más de donde se encuentran en este momento. La niña peliblanca observa maravillada el espectáculo que los rodea, incapaz de creer que el mundo de los Noé, que siempre creyó lleno de oscuridad y terror, sea un lugar como este. Joshua comparte el mismo sentimiento que ella, pero el pensar en Road riendo sobre el cadáver de su madre lo hace volver a la realidad. Esto no quiere decir que esos sujetos no sean los demonios que son.

-Allana. –La llama serio. –Debemos seguir avanzando, puedo sentir débilmente la presencia del maestro. –Le indica señalando al lugar donde está la puerta. Allana vuelve a mirarlo y asiente diligente.

-Tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa. –Contesta con voz mezclada de impaciencia y nerviosismo. –Espero que papá ya haya encontrado a mamá. –Juega con sus manos, instante que Joshua aprovecha para sujetarlas con la de él, y mirarla a los ojos.

-Si confías en tu padre como yo lo hago, no deberías tener dudas de que todavía no haya logrado su objetivo. El maestro debe ser el exorcista más poderoso que existe, y yo creo que él puede lograr cualquier cosa. –Le dice sin poder evitar mostrar emoción al hablar sobre él.

-Tú también quieres mucho a mi papá, ¿no es así? –Pregunta con una timidez curiosa que la hace ver bonita a los ojos de Joshua. Este desvía la mirada por el tipo de pregunta, ruborizándose un poco.

-S… Si… creo que si. –Contesta avergonzado. Allana sonríe alegre y ahora es ella quien lo toma de la mano, como siempre.

-Vamos por ellos. –Propone con esa mirada de confianza y determinación que incluso inspira confianza en su amigo.

-De acuerdo. –Asiente contagiado de entusiasmo. Sin embargo, su rostro de repente cambia de contento a serio y haciendo a Allana hacia atrás, saca de su bolas un cuchillo que inyecta con inocencia y arroja hacia el frente, donde una niña hace un movimiento con la mano y lo rebota hacia el aire, cayendo en el río. -¿¡Quién está ahí?! –Pregunta Joshua, con tono defensor.

-Esa es la pregunta que el dueño de la casa debe hacer a los invasores, y no al revés. –Contesta de vuelta una voz suave y de acento elegante, pero muy parecida a una que él conoce muy bien. Frente a ellos está Allena, cuyos cabellos largos oscilan con la brisa aún estando cubiertos por el sombrero oscuro para el sol que le dio Tykki. Allana la mira perpleja, mientras Joshua pone una mirada más severa, viéndose de repente en medio de una visión de dos rostros iguales, pero de expresión muy diferente a la vez.

-Tú… eres igual a mi… -Profiere Allana, confundida e intrigada, tocándose el pecho mientras da un paso hacia delante. Su contraparte, por su lado, no muestra ningún tipo de emoción al verla, más que una extraña curiosidad.

-Allana, no te dejes engañar. –La llama Joshua. –Recuerda que estamos en el arca de los Noés, así que puede que esa niña sea un truco, una especie de ilusión o algo… _Sin embargo su inocencia se desborda… es mucho mayor al desarrollo que tiene Allana… ¿cómo puede ser esto una ilusión?_ –Reflexiona al sentir el tremendo poder que emana de la rival que ha aparecido.

-Aquellos que invaden las casas de otros lo hacen solo con dos objetivos. –Comienza a recitar Allena, como si repasara la lección de un libro, mientras comienza a dar pasos lentos hacia ellos, que no aciertan a reaccionar de una sola forma. –Matar o robar. –Continúa la elegante niña. –Ustedes son exorcistas, ustedes matan Noés… -Mira sus uniformes y las insignias de sus pechos. –Pero ustedes vinieron a robar… -Ve la cara de Lenalee en su mente. –Vinieron a robar aquello que por fin había encontrado para mi… -Ve a Lenalee abrazándola. – Y esa, Allana Walker… eso no te lo voy a dar.

-Aquello… ¿Aquello que has encontrado para ti? ¿De qué hablas? –Inquiere Allana Walker. Allena mira con atención el rostro y el cuerpo de su interlocutora, así como el flujo de inocencia que rodea su cuerpo. No puede contener una sonrisa.

-Viéndote ahora entiendo muchas cosas que Tykki-sama y mamá me explicaron sobre mí y sobre ti. Ahora por fin entiendo que yo nací de ti… por eso soy como tú. –Se mira la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se toca la mejilla. Allana se toca la misma parte, como si fuese un reflejo. De repente a su mente viene el recuerdo del último momento cuando, sostenida por Stella, vio desaparecer de su lado al ego de su inocencia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el que pudiese renacer… y sí renació.

-Tú eres… ¿Allena? –La reconoce por fin. –Allena… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Joshua la mira confundido, pero no saber qué decir. -¡¡¡Allena!!! ¡¡Soy yo, Allana!!!

-¡¡¡Se quien eres, Allana Walker!!! –Le grita silenciándola. Una onda de poder deja su cuerpo, llenando de escalofríos a ambos. –Se quien eres… ahora por fin lo entiendo… entiendo lo que Tykki-sama ha estado haciendo por mi bien… y entiendo el amor que mamá decía tenerme…

-Mamá… ¿Te refieres a mamá? ¡¿A Lenalee Walker?! –Inquiere con fuerza. Al escucharla, Allena siente la frustración de saber que su madre es robada, y aprieta los puños con ira al sentir que el cariño demostrado por ella no es más que un reflejo del amor que Lena siente por Allana, sin saber que en realidad si es importante para Lena.

-Si, Allana, me refiero a nuestra madre.

-¿¡Y has visto a papá!? ¡¡Papá vino a salvarla!! ¡¡Y ahora también a ti!! –Le dice emocionada. Intenta correr hacia ella, pero Joshua la detiene por el brazo con fuerza.

-No, Allana. No es seguro que hagas eso. –Le dice atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola instintivamente. Allena se enfurece y sus cabellos flotan un poco mientras ve la figura de Joshua permanecer protectoramente junto a Allana. –Así que ese niño es otro que ama a Allana… todos… toda la gente… -Levanta su rostro hacia el frente y mira seria a la joven Walker, que luce expectante. –Tu padre y tu madre te aman a ti… ese niño de ahí también te quiere, y de seguro te quiere cada persona que conoces… -Llora de celos mientras habla. –Pero yo también puedo tener ese amor… yo soy como tú… y de hecho, por lo que puedo ver, parezco mucho más apta para el uso de la inocencia que tú misma, Allana. –Ahora sonríe con superioridad, sin que las lágrimas se hayan detenido.

-Allena… -Profiere Allana, como si por fin entendiera lo que está pasando por la mente de su otra mitad. Entonces se vuelve hacia Joshua con su mirada determinada. –Joshua.

-Podremos escapar si cada uno huye por uno de sus costados, así como está, ella no podrá…

-¡Joshua! –Lo interrumpe tocándole el hombro. El chico la mira silencioso, sorprendido de su súbito cambio de tono. –Quiero que te adelantes a buscar a papá. De seguro ya se ha encontrado con ella.

-¿Eh? ¡Allana! ¿Pero no te das cuenta? ¿¡Acaso planeas enfrentarte sola con ella?!

-… Es algo que le debo. –Baja la mirada, abrumada por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invade. Joshua la observa con ojos temblorosos, negándose a aceptar los deseos de su amiga.

-Por favor… -Le suplica con la mirada que pone cuando le habla de corazón, la mirada que lo convenció de volver a hablar y sonreír luego de su experiencia trágica. Reflexiona por unos segundos y asiente.

-Ten… ten mucho cuidado. –Le dice suplicante, muriendo de deseos por quedarse con ella, pero dispuesto a confiar en ella. Allana entonces se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias.

-Si… -Contesta mirándola fijamente. Luego mira por última vez a Allena y sale corriendo. -¡¡Te estaré esperando!!

-¡¡Si!! –Contesta ella al verlo desaparecer. Entonces vuelve su mirada hacia su rival y se prepara a luchar. –Yo… quería guardar esto para darle una sorpresa a mis padres y al tío Bada, pero creo que no me queda más opción que estrenarlo contigo… -Le dice con cierta congoja, luego se pone seria. -¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… CROWN BOOTS!! –Al instante dos botas blancas se materializan en las piernas de Allana, adornadas en el borde superior con una mariposa de cristal del mismo color que el antifaz de Allen, y con dos alas pequeñas en los tobillos. La invocación luce un poco inestable, pero Allana por fin ha dominado su inocencia.

-Ya veo… tal parece que no necesitas un catalizador para activar tu poder, aunque por lo que se ve no has entrenado adecuadamente. –Dice despectiva. –INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… ¡¡¡DARK CLOWN!!! –Invoca su capa negra a su alrededor, dejando escapar el poder de inocencia pura que sobrepasa por mucho el de Allana. Las dos chicas rivales se observan, Allana con tristeza y Allena con la marca de los celos asomada en su mirada. Las dos energía comienzan a expandirse, sin darse cuenta de la complementariedad de sus naturalezas.

-¡¡¡DARK CLOWN!!!!!

-¡¡¡CROWN BOOTS!!!! –Gritan las dos, saltando a toda velocidad la una contra la otra. Allena materializa su espada negra y lanza un golpe hacia el frente, el cual es detenido por la patada propinada por la bota blanca de Allana, las cuales chocando y lanzando un impacto de energía y viento que llena de luz blanca y mueve con viento poderoso toda la dimensión en la que se encuentran.

-Allena… -Piensa Allana, deseando que esta pelea pueda terminar pronto, pero sabiendo que no será así.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Allana contra Allena. Un encuentro definitivo que marcará el futuro de ambas, y en el que Allana lleva las de perder. Joshua se encuentra con Tykki mientras éste lucha contra Kanda, despertando un instinto dormido, y desencadenando la reacción que puede llevar a Allen ha cumplir su ya olvidado destino oscuro, mientras Lena se enfrenta con un akuma que podría ser más que eso, y Stella por su parte, se enfrenta sola contra el Conde del Milenio mientras Lavi se apresura a llegar para ayudar, mientras los niños sacrifican todo por proteger el mundo que conocen…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Batalla total

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Omake)

A lo lejos se ve a Lenalee tomando el te con Tykki, los dos con cara de contentos. Allen está escondido entre los arbustos echando humo negro alrededor de la cabeza.

-Lenalee… se ve… contenta…

-¿No será que le gusta más estar con Tykki que contigo? –Le pregunta Allena, que de la nada está junto a él.

-¿¿¿Ehh??? –Pregunta con cara asustada.

-Yo lo veo hermoso… los dos juntos y enamorados… ya que Tykki es mucho mejor papá que tú. –Le saca la lengua.

-¡No…! ¡¡No puedo permitirlo!! ¡¡Seré mejor papá que Tykki! –Dice con estrellas en los ojos. -¡¡Así Lenalee no dudará de su amor!!

-Ohh… entonces se un buen papá y cómprame esto. –Le da una lista de juguetes. A Allen le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Tarán! El cap de hoy fue mediano pero bueno, jejeje… el próximo si será largo, tiene que serlo ya que pasan muchas cosas importantes. A las que me pidieron que Allen se pusiera celoso por Lena, el omake está dedicado a ustedes, jejeje…

También quiero dar la bienvenida a Temarifan, (no se si ya lo había hecho) bueno, gracias por unirte a la historia y espero que te siga gustando. Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro si ya se la di también a Draco lightning, pero si no fue así, pues bienvenida, mas vale tarde que nunca, jejeje…

Si quieren ver más de algún personaje en específico solo tienen que pedirlo, ya que hay muchos y se que las preferencias son variadas, aunque nunca pensé que Allena se volviera más popular que Allana…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, espero que el cap te haya gustado. Bueno, ¡hasta luego!


	17. Batalla total

17ª noche – ¡**Batalla total! ¡Allana vs. Allena! ¡Kanda vs. Tykki! ¡Stella vs. Conde!**

El impacto de poder creado por el choque del Dark Clown de Allena contra las Crown Boots de Allana ha generado una bola de energía que está lanzando anillos de ondas expansivas que pasan destruyendo los árboles y algunas de las estatuas cercanas al lugar del encuentro. Las dos niñas se esfuerzan con todo su poder para seguir adelante, pero la presión ejercida es demasiada y ambas son rebotadas hacia atrás como balas de cañón.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –Grita la niña de cabello corto al salir volando, mientras la otra se limita a hacer una mueca de esfuerzo y a plantar a la fuerza los pies en la tierra. Allana sale girando por el aire hasta que se estrella en medio de la cascada, mientras Allena lucha con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer de pie mientras sus pies se arrastran varios metros por la tierra, hasta que por fin logra detenerse valiéndose de su espada negra como apoyo, clavándola en el piso y asiéndose de ella aún a costa de forzar su muñeca a resistir el tirón. El lugar donde sus ataques chocaron ahora tiene un hoyo que hace que el agua del río caiga como en un remolino hacia el agujero formado en la tierra del fondo. Las gotas de agua levantadas por el golpe ahora forman un rocío que cae delicado por todo el lugar, humedeciendo los cabellos de la chica de vestido elegante, los cuales se mecen con la brisa residual de la onda. Allana por su parte, está completamente bañada por el agua que cae desde arriba, y se esfuerza por ponerse de pie a pesar de haberse golpeado la espalda contra la roca de atrás, y lucir unos cuantos rasguños que se ven a través de la tela rasgada del traje.

-Uh… uh… -Jadea con dificultad, con un ojo cerrado mientras con el otro se esfuerza por enfocar la vista hacia donde se encuentra su rival, a quien no puede evitar seguir viendo como la amiga de la cual se separó hace ya mucho tiempo, y que siempre anheló recuperar. –Allena… -Musita cuando por fin se pone de pie, sujetándose el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. Las gotas de agua escurren por su cabello hasta unirse con las de su traje. -¡¡¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Allena?!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Yo se que eres tú!! ¿¡Acaso no me recuerdas!? ¡¡Soy yo, Allana!! –Le grita emotiva. Allena continúa reacia a mostrar cualquier tipo de reacción positiva hacia quien considera la fuente de su destino actual.

-Se quien eres. –Responde fría, con voz suave, pero alta y clara. – Tu nombre es Allana Walker, y eres una exorcista. –Menciona la palabra impregnada de desconfianza en el tono. –Eres una de los que quieren impedir que el objetivo de los Noés y el Conde del Milenio se cumplan… ¡Eres una de los que quieren lastimar a Tykki-sama! –La señala con su espada, asumiendo un aire de superioridad. –Eso nunca voy a permitirlo.

-Allena… -Musita Allana, tratando de procesar el discurso de su hermana. En ese momento mira que la misma está levantando su espada, preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque. –Rayos… -Sin darse tiempo de confundirse, se pone seria e incendia sus botas con inocencia y da un salto sobre sí misma justo en el instante en que Allena se ha desplazado casi fantasmalmente hasta ella, dejando caer el golpe de su arma sobre la tierra, provocando una explosión de rocas hacia todas direcciones, las que Allana debe evitar con una secuencia sucesiva de patadas con ambas piernas, sin embargo, no es capaz de detenerlas todas y una de ellas le da un golpe en el pecho, mandándola a volar hacia arriba, lo que Allena aprovecha para saltar detrás de ella con su espada en la mano; llega hasta ella al segundo siguiente e intenta darle otra vez, a lo que ella reacciona haciendo un giro con su cuerpo completo hacia la derecha, dejando que la chica de cabello largo pierda el equilibrio, aprovecha para dar una patada en el aire y con ella se impulsa de nuevo hacia su oponente, quien apenas logra esquivar el golpe moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero perdiendo su sombrero en el proceso, el cual se parte por la mitad y sale volando movido por el viento. Allana da otro golpe de energía en el aire y se precipita hacia la tierra, forzándose a caer con los dos pies, al igual que Allena lo hiciera hace un momento. La chica que aún permanece en el aire luce casi en shock al ver el sombrero destruido, recordando mientras lo ve, el instante en que Tykki se lo regaló hace algunos años.

-_Esto es para ti, porque no es bueno que una piel tan fina se lastime con el sol…_-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-_¡Gracias, Tykki-sama!_ -Le respondió con un abrazo, lo cual primero sorprendió al Noé, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. Al ser abrazada por él sintió por primera vez la sensación de seguridad que pensaba que nunca sentiría al no saber de donde vino, pero ahora estaba él, eso importaba… eso importa.

-Mi sombrero… -Dice con voz de lamento, extendiendo su mano hacia el viento mientras su cabello, ahora suelto, se mece al mismo compás. Allana la observa entre jadeos, percibiendo que su cuerpo todavía tiene una sincronización demasiado baja, sintiendo en sus piernas el recoil por la velocidad que está utilizando.

-Duele… -Se queja al ver temblar sus piernas. –Pero no hay tiempo para descansar… no puedo dejar ir a Allena… -Se dice para darse fuerza. Se limpia un poco de mugre que cubre su cara y se prepara para seguir, pero es sorprendida de nuevo por el ataque de su contrincante, que esta vez sujeta el arma con armas manos e intenta cortarla con un movimiento estilo martillo justo sobre su cabeza, esquivándola con un impulso de sus talones que la mueve un par de metros hacia atrás, pero siendo alcanzada por el corte del aire por el arma, el cual corta el cuello de su chaqueta de exorcista, extendiéndolo hacia los lados y cortando otra línea de sangre sobre la piel de la chica. -¡¡Basta, Allena, por favor!! –Le ruega de nuevo, pero Allena no se detiene, taconea ligeramente sobre el piso y sale volando con su espada en la mano hacia ella.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!! –Grita furiosa. -¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!!! ¡¡¡¡TYKKI-SAMA Y LOS DEMÁS NO PERDERÁN ANTE USTEDES!!! ¡¡¡NO SI YO PUEDO IMPEDIRLO!!!! –Le grita aumentando más su poder. -¡¡¡Dark Belt!!! –Invoca lanzando una venda negra que se extiende desde su capa hasta sujetar la muñeca de la mano de Allana, halándola hacia ella sin que la chica pueda impedirlo, recibiéndola con un golpe directo en el estómago que la hace toser agua y sangre.

-¡¡¡GAAAAHH!!! –Profiere la niña de pelo corto. Instantes después es lanzada por los aires de nuevo por la fuerza del puñetazo, con Allena persiguiéndola para interceptarla de nuevo.

-¡Voy a matarte…! ¡¡¡Lo haré!!!! –Sentencia definitiva. Allana se esfuerza por abrir los ojos y con sus botas logra estabilizarse en el aire para evitar el próximo movimiento.

-Allena… debo detenerte… -Musita mientras se esfuerza por activar sus botas de nuevo a pesar del dolor. –Aquí voy… -Dos pares de alas se materializan en sus talones, aumentando de tamaño y lanzando ondas luminosas por todos lados. El cabello de Allena es mecido hacia atrás mientras se detiene al contemplar la nueva manifestación del poder de su antigua protegida.

-Aquí viene… -Se prepara mientras el poder de Allana aumenta de nuevo, aparentemente de forma inconsciente. En la frente de la niña ha comenzado a aparecer la primera de las cuatro extremidades de la cruz de inocencia.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orden Oscura

Stella ha invocado su inocencia y permanece de pie frente al Conde del Milenio, que sonríe complacido de por fin tener un combate frente a frente con ella; a su alrededor hay siete Akumas de nivel 5, mientras en el edificio solo quedan Komui, Miranda, Len, Anju y Sarah. Los buscadores, las enfermeras, el equipo científico y el resto de los integrantes de la Orden ya han sido evacuados, y los exorcistas que aún quedaban en el edificio ahora están luchando desesperadamente contra el ejército de akumas de nivel uno, dos y tres en las afueras de la orden. Los tres niños se han distribuido según las órdenes de la General Jaques, dejando a Len Lee protegiendo a sus padres, mientras Anju corre desesperadamente a buscar un artículo a la habitación de Stella mientras Sarah está en una misión similar, pero hacia la habitación del sótano. La exorcista mayor ha extendido sus alas y sus ojos lucen el color verde brillante de la inocencia mientras cruza miradas con los ojos amarillos y malignos del Conde.

-Yeiyeiyei… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es solo una exorcista todo lo que queda de las defensas de la Orden Oscura? –Inquiere torciendo la cabeza. –Y más importante, parece ser una de los dos exorcistas que nos interesan… -Sonríe de nuevo. –Parece que tendré que jugar a cazar sin matar a la presa, luego te abriré y sacaré de ahí dentro aquello que nos pertenece. –Le guiña un ojo. Stella frunce el seño y pone sus manos en posición de ataque.

-¿Y crees que te permitiré hacerlo, Conde? –Le pregunta desafiante. –Y ahora soy yo quien te pregunta, ¿es que no hay más sirvientes a quien enviar, que es el Conde en persona quien viene a atacarnos? Eso no habla muy bien de tu capacidad como administrador. –Se burla haciendo el tipo de comentario que irritaría a Kanda.

-Bueno, digamos que dejé a los chicos a cargo de unos invitados, muy molestos por cierto. –Se saca los anteojos, los limpia contra su abrigo y se los vuelve a poner mientras habla. –Son amigos tuyos, por cierto. –Agrega mirándola de nuevo. En ese instante, el filo de las armas de todos los Akumas que los rodean emite el sonido agudo de las hojas capaces de cortar cualquier cosa. –A ella. –Da la orden mirándola sádico. –Traten de no matarla. –Al terminar de pronunciarlo, los siete akumas ya se han movido a velocidad fantasmal hacia ella, el primero de ellos intenta cortarla con su hoz, pero ella esquiva moviendo el cuerpo hacia el lado derecho, donde es recibida por un hachazo lanzado por otro, esquivándolo dando un salto y contrayendo las rodillas, pero es interceptada por un golpe de mazo directo en la espalda lanzado por uno más.

-¡¡AAAAHH!! –Grita mientras sale volando por el impacto, pero se sobrepone al dolor y con sus alas se impulsa hacia arriba, donde una lanza arrojada por otro más intenta darle en el pecho, obligándola a atrapar el arma con ambas manos y liberar algo de inocencia para detener el impulso, desviando el vector y logrando que la punta del arma se estrelle en una de las paredes; pero no tiene tiempo de detenerse cuando una ráfaga de metralla lanzada por el brazo del quinto Akuma llueve desde el piso sobre ella, rozándola con balas sangrientas en los brazos, piernas, caderas, pecho y rostro, emite otro quejido y trata de esquivarlos, pero es frenada por una súbita punzada desde el interior de su vientre, tantos movimientos son peligrosos para su bebé, así que inconscientemente se detiene un segundo, mismo que aprovechan los atacantes para sujetarla cuatro de las extremidades y uno por el cuello y la espalda, trayéndola al piso de golpe, efecto que vuelve a tener impacto en su vientre, causándole malestar que no puede ocultar, haciendo una cara de dolor. El sexto akuma aterriza apuntándole al pecho con su estaca, mientras el último regresa a pararse a un lado del Conde, en actitud de guardaespaldas.

-Vaya, vaya. Caíste más rápido de lo que pensaba, cascarón. –Se burla el Conde mientras camina hacia ella. Stella emite un gruñido e intenta moverse, pero siente el filo de la estaca presionarse contra su pecho y se detiene en el acto. La han atrapado. Unos pasos después, el Conde ya está frente a ella, levanta su mano hasta su cabeza y la sujeta por la barbilla, levantándola y obligándola a mirarla. –Parece ser que te sobreestime, Stella Jaques.

-¿En verdad crees que sea así? –Pregunta sin perder su aire desafiante.

-De hecho si. –Le suelta la cabeza y de un tirón le abre la chaqueta de exorcista, dejando al descubierto la camiseta blanca que lleva debajo.

-¡¡Suéltame!! –Grita ella, asustada de repente. La mano del Conde se rodea de brillo de materia oscura mientras la mueve hacia su pecho, enterrándola en él sin atravesarla, como si la sumergiera en el agua, y sin embargo, el frío de su oscuridad recorre todo el cuerpo de la exorcista. -¡¡¡AAHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! –Le reclama de nuevo. Sin embargo, en el instante del contacto, comienza a ser bombardeada con imágenes que pensaba perdidas desde hace años, memorias dispersas de alguien más, de una Noé, pero que ahora le pertenecen. –Esto… esto es… -Profiere sorprendida.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estás…? Mi querida Noé… -Los ojos de Stella se desorbitan al darse cuenta del objetivo de su enemigo. En ese momento, Sarah por fin ha logrado regresar junto con el artículo que su maestra la mandó traer, topándose con la escena.

-Maestra… ¡¡INOCENCIA… CADENAS DE LA JUSTICIA!!! –Grita mientras su cadena sale disparada hacia el Conde, pero no hace más que rebotar contra la energía oscura que lo rodea, dejándola inhabilitada en el acto. -¿¿¿Eh??? –Exclama mientras su cadena rebota hacia ella.

-¡¡¡Sarah, corre!!! –Le ordena Stella, que todavía tiene la mano del Conde en su interior. Sarah contempla con horror el cuadro y trata de retroceder cuando el Akuma que aún estaba al lado del Conde ya se ha abalanzado sobre ella e intenta cortarla, pero esta vez la chica rubia es salvada por la pelirroja que acaba de llegar, mientras el Conde también debe retroceder al sentir la onda de calor de la serpiente de fuego dirigirse hacia él, así que saca la mano de Stella y da un paso hacia atrás justo para evitar el paso abrasador de la serpiente lanzada por el exorcista recién llegado. Maus aterriza con Sarah entre los brazos, habiendo desplegado las alas negras del poder de Lilith para volar a tiempo, mientras Lavi acaba de tirar la puerta, con Ben y Kaori a cada uno de sus lados.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta Maus a Sarah, quien solo acierta a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Llegamos tarde? –Pregunta el pelirrojo, sonriendo por la batalla en cuanto ve al Conde presente.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que el equipo Bookman pudo regresar a tiempo… ¿averiguaste algo interesante sobre lo que fuiste a buscar? –Sus anteojos brillan al preguntar. Lavi inclina un poco la barbilla hacia delante y lo mira fijamente, ¿acaso el Conde lo sabe también? Stella sigue inmovilizada mientras la batalla comienza a tomar un nuevo giro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Joshua ha dejado el salón de Allana y ahora corre por las escaleras cristalinas hacia la parte superior, donde se encuentra el campo donde la batalla principal se está llevando a cabo. El chico corre acompasando su respiración con el movimiento de su cuerpo para obtener una mayor efectividad del aire en su cuerpo según las enseñanzas de su maestro. Continúa subiendo por el camino sin percatarse de que éste se está formando para él, y los nuevos escalones van apareciendo según él va avanzando, como si tuviese la autoridad para que el pasillo le obedezca.

-Iré rápido, maestro… ¡Allana, por favor resiste! –Piensa mientras se obliga a no mirar atrás, recordando el rostro tranquilo de su querida compañera al mandarlo a seguir.

-_Papá te necesita… yo me encargaré de ella. _–Le dijo en ese instante.

-Ella es su hija… la necesita más a ella que a mí. –Reflexiona mientras avanza. Al hacerlo recuerda de nuevo a su madre, un recuerdo que cada vez le parece más borroso, y al que le sigue una imagen misteriosa de una mujer de cabello blanco. –Rayos… -Se sacude la cabeza y procura dedicarse a correr.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda recibe de frente el ataque del brazo de Tykki con su espada, creando otra onda de choque que sacude las sillas y mesas que habían a su alrededor, despejando el terreno de la batalla. El Noé lo mira con una sonrisa de complacencia mientras él se limita a continuar empujando hacia delante sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Oh, vamos, exorcista. –Le dice en medio de las chispas de luz. –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos de esta forma, así que trata de disfrutarlo todo lo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

-No vine a disfrutar ninguna batalla… -Le dice con voz baja. –Solo vine a cumplir la misión e irme de aquí. –Se sorprende a sí mismo con esa respuesta, la cual lo hace pensar en la mujer que está esperándolo en casa, un flash rápido con el rostro de Stella viene a su mente; entonces aumenta la presión de su ataque y empuja más, haciendo retroceder unos centímetros a su oponente, que se sorprende.

-Ohh… esto es interesante. –Insiste Tykki, cuyos cabellos rizados caen sobre su frente, pero son despejados por la presión de viento que genera el punto de choque de sus dos armas. –Parece ser que ahora tus motivos para luchar están más claros que antes.

-Siempre lo han estado. –Responde mientras da otro paso, obligándolo a retroceder otro, presionándolo. –Mi único objetivo es terminar esta guerra y acabar con todos ustedes y sus Akumas, Noés. –Avanza todavía más, y Tykki se sorprende de no tener la potencia en su ataque para poder frenarlo.

-Imposible… -Musita para sí, luego pone mirada viciosa e incendiando su otro brazo con energía, intenta darle en el rostro, pero Yuu interpone su otra Mugen y vuelven a quedar empatados, con el exorcista a la ventaja. –Grrr… ¡¡¡AAAAHH!!! –Gruñe el Noé, enfurecido. Da un salto hacia atrás y luego se lanza como si fuese un tigre, abalanzándose sobre Kanda y tratando de partirlo con sus manos, lanzando un golpe con la mano derecha, el cual es detenido por la hoja de la mugen, luego lanza un golpe con la izquierda y es frenado por la otra, obligándolo a caer de pie de nuevo y ahora ser él quien se defienda de los ataques del exorcista, cubriéndose sucesivamente con ambos brazos de los ataques continuos que deja caer sobre él, hasta que el peliazul encuentra una abertura y parte de frente el pecho de él con un corte de la espada, impulsándolo de nuevo hacia atrás y rompiéndole la camisa en el acto, dejando al descubierto el pecho gris del oponente, ahora adornado con la cicatriz del corte de la Mugen. ¡¡¡AAAGGHHH!!! –Grita adolorido Tykki, arrodillándose por el dolor de la inocencia que lo cortó. –Maldición…

-¡¡¡No creas que hemos terminado tan fácilmente!!! –Insiste Kanda, que de nuevo piensa en Stella mientras su corazón duele, como si su pecho le adelantara el mal presagio. Tal desesperación lo hace lanzarse a atacarlo de nuevo sin prestar atención a su defensa, lo que Tykki aprovecha para defenderse, lanzando una onda de teases desde su mano hacia su estómago, impactándolo de frente y explotando al contacto con él, lanzándolo lejos por un instante y dándole tiempo al Noé para reincorporarse. -¡¡AAHHH!! –Grita el exorcista al caer. Tykki se pone de pie y se limpia la sangre de la boca.

- Tendré que ponerme serio contigo, exorcista. –Le dice con sorpresa en la voz.

-Vaya… ¿acaso no te habías puesto serio ya? –Se burla Kanda. –Si quieres darme pelea, será bueno que te apresures a utilizar esa forma de monstruo que tienes. –Lo señala con la espada. Tykki frunce el seño al escucharlo.

-¿Acaso son tantos tus deseos de morir?

-No tengo por qué morir si mi oponente es mucho más débil que yo. –Reta de nuevo. –Pero si así lo quieres tú, te mataré con esa forma que tienes ahora… ¡¡ahora mismo!! ¡¡Mugen!! –Sus dos espadas se llenan de luz y sale corriendo hacia él, quien se obliga a recibirlo una vez más, volviendo a chocar sus ataques el uno contra el otro.

-¡¡General Kanda!! –Se escuchan las palabras de Joshua, quien ha llegado al campo de batalla, jadeante. Los dos combatientes se detienen en seco al verlo, Kanda molesto y Tykki sorprendido.

-¿¡Joshua!? ¡¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en este lugar?!! ¡¡Es muy peligroso!! ¡¡¡Vete ya!!!! –Le ordena el General. Tykki sin embargo, se queda absorto mirándolo, recordando la batalla que tuvo con ese chico hace unas semanas.

-Tú… -Lo señala con la mirada. –Tú eres aquel niño al que no pude atravesar con mi habilidad… -Sonríe emocionado. –Parece que podremos probar tu resistencia una vez más… -Sin pensarlo dos veces, deja a Kanda atrás y se lanza contra Joshua, quien abre los ojos lleno de terror mientras lo ve venir sobre él.

Al mismo tiempo, Lenalee está teniendo una batalla de velocidad contra el Akuma de cabello blanco y de apariencia muy parecida a la de ella, pero de cabello plateado y ojos celestes. La akuma de nivel 6 está usando unas Dark Boots hechas con materia oscura, pero de habilidades similares a las de ella. La exorcista elude todas las patadas que le lanza, pero su oponente parece no cansarse.

-¡Rayos! –Se queja mientras elude otra patada del pie izquierdo de su enemiga. Aprovecha ese momento para incendiar sus botas con inocencia y salir disparada hacia un lado, examinándola con la mirada. –_Sin duda es muy similar a mi, pero no solo tiene mi estilo de batalla… también reconozco en ella otros movimientos aparte de los míos… ¿qué significa esto? ¿acaso…?_ –No puede terminar su reflexión cuando es sorprendida por una patada directo a su pómulo por el pie derecho del akuma, que la manda girando por los aires a estrellarse en la tierra, pero logra reaccionar antes de caer y extiende las alas de sus Celestial Boots para detener la aceleración de la caída y estabilizarse. –No puedo descuidarme. –Musita para si. -¡ENBU KIRIKAZE! –Invoca envolviéndose en el torbellino, lanzándose contra ella e impactándola de frente, haciéndola girar sobre su eje mientras la velocidad del tornado la llena de cortadas sobre la piel y la ropa, luego Lena queda flotando en el aire y mirándola, pero la enemiga aún permanece de pie, mirándola sin cambiar de gesto, aunque herida superficialmente.

-Enbu kirikaze… -Profiere finalmente la oponente, repitiendo el nombre del ataque. Luego mira a Lenalee y esboza una sonrisa. -¡ENBU KIRIKAZE! –Grita envolviéndose en el mismo torbellino, pero negro, atacando de frente a Lenalee, quien gracias a la velocidad de sus botas celestiales, logra evitar el golpe, pero el tornado no se disuelve, sino que, como una serpiente gigante, cambia de dirección e intenta tragarla como si fuese una mosca.

-¿¿EEHHH?? –Exclama Lena al ver la nueva forma que ha adoptado la técnica. La serpiente de viento intenta embestirla de nuevo, y una vez más la elude, pero de nuevo da la vuelta y se lanza contra ella, obligándola a esquivarla de la misma forma tres veces más, sin encontrarle un punto débil.

-Sin tan solo pudiera verla dentro del tornado, podría dirigir mi ataque hacia ella… -Piensa mientras salta y baja constantemente evitándola. De repente sus ojos vislumbran la silueta del akuma dentro del cuello del tornado y sonríe. –Te tengo. –Dice satisfecha. Sus botas se iluminan de nuevo y comienza a reunir poder para realizar su técnica. –Taconeo Celestial… ¡¡flecha divina!! –Las alas de sus tobillos se contraen y le ayudan a girar vertiginosamente sobre sí misma, cruzando los pies y lanzándose contra ella en una patada de tijera en forma de flecha, que en un instante corta el cuello del tornado y golpea de frente a la enemiga, lanzándola por los aires y desvaneciendo la técnica. Al hacerlo, Lena se detiene y se queda jadeando en el aire. –Uh… uhh… -Profiere mientras se esfuerza por ver a donde cayó su oponente, cuando se da cuenta de que ha aparecido justo detrás de ella.

-Lo siento… Allena será mi hija de ahora en adelante. –Le musita al oído, dejándola sorprendida y confundida. Momentos después es atravesada por la espalda con una espada dorada que entra y sale por su pecho. La akuma está toda despedazada por el ataque de Lena, ha perdido un brazo, una pierna y parte de su costado, pero aún pudo moverse para realizar el ataque.

-Aahh… esta espada… -Profiere Lenalee al ver el filo dorado del arma. –Tú… -Se esfuerza por verla de cerca de nuevo, alcanzando a reconocer la otra esencia que sentía. –Tú eres… -Sus pupilas se ponen grises y ya no puede enfocar la vista.

-He atravesado tu corazón. No tardarás en morir desangrada. –Le dice fría. Luego saca su arma de su cuerpo y la deja caer desde el aire, sumida cada vez más en la inconsciencia.

-Allen… Allana… -Profiere al cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, una fuerte palpitación le sacude todo el cuerpo, haciéndola recordar el rostro de su hija. La herida de su corazón se cierra mientras recuerda un flash de cuando Allana sanó su corazón dañado por el estado Balance, dejándolo envuelto en inocencia desde ese momento, igual que el de Allen. La inocencia cierra la herida recién abierta, pero no alcanza a regenerar la sangre perdida, así que finalmente se desmaya, siendo atrapada por los brazos de su esposo, quien al verla caer dejó su pelea con Road para interceptarla en el aire. Primero ve afligido el lugar de la herida, pero luegose da cuenta de que ya se ha recuperado, suspirando.

-Lenalee… -Dice mientras la sostiene, pensando también en el hijo que lleva en su interior. Luego mira a Road, a cuyo lado ha descendido de nuevo el Akuma nivel 6, que logra mantenerse en un pie sin mayor problema. A lo lejos la pelea de Kanda y Tykki todavía no termina.

-¿Y bien, Allen? ¿Quieres seguir peleando conmigo? –Le ofrece la niña de pelo azul. -¿O acaso estás muy enojado por lo que le hicimos a tu Lenalee? –Sujeta la mano que le queda a su acompañante y lame de ella la sangre de Lena que quedó impregnada en sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar a Allen, quien se esfuerza en no parecer afectado.

-Déjanos ir, Road. –Insiste Walker. –No ganarás nada si nos obligas a seguir en este lugar.

-Claro, por supuesto. –Dice ignorándolo, mirando hacia donde la pelea con Tykki se lleva a cabo. –Ohh… Parece ser que hoy es un día de reuniones familiares. –Dice con leve interés.

-¡¡¡JOSHUA!!!! –Grita Kanda corriendo tras Tykki, sabiendo que no llegará a tiempo.

-¡¡¡VEAMOS QUE HACES CONTRA LAS TEASE!!! –Comenta mientras invoca una en cada mano. Joshua no puede hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos, pero al sentir el poder oscuro a su alrededor, una palpitación recorre su cuerpo también, sus ojos se ponen rojos y de su espalda brota en el acto un ala negra que desvía el ataque del Noé, empujándolo hacia un lado. En ese instante sus rostros se cruzan de nuevo, y Tykki por fin reconoce en el chico las facciones que tanto le llamaban la atención.

-¡¡¡AAHHHH!!! –Grita Joshua, asustado al darse cuenta de lo que ha brotado de él. Tykki cae rodando a unos metros de él y, apoyando las manos en el piso, se queda viéndolo.

-Magdalena… esta es el aura de Magdalena, pero… está mezclada con… -Sus ojos se desorbitan cuando salta a la conclusión mientras mira al confundido chico.

-¡¡Joshua!! –Llega Kanda a ayudarlo. Joshua apenas reacciona y se abraza al General, que rápidamente lo sube a su espalda. –Esto quedará pendiente. –Le dice a Tykki antes de salir corriendo; pero el Noé está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se molesta en perseguirlo.

-Joshua… él es el hijo de… Magdalena… eso quiere decir que yo… yo… imposible…. Pero…. –Mira al chico que va en la espalda de Kanda y como por reflejo busca el parecido con él. –Acaso es posible… que él sea… mi…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Grita Allana chocando de nuevo su bota blanca contra la espada negra de Allena, pero ahora la elegante niña logra repelerla sin mayor esfuerzo, quedando de pie a unos metros de ella.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, Allana? Tu poder y el mío pertenecen a dimensiones diferentes. Ríndete de una vez y deja que te mate. –Le dice con ojos fríos. Allana pone cara seria y la mira a los ojos.

-No eres tú quien habla, Allena. Son los Noés… es el Conde del Milenio.

-No te atrevas si quiera a mencionarlos. Tú no sabes nada de ellos. –Le dice sin perder su tono calmado y elegante. –Esta pelea ya ha durado demasiado, así que es hora de terminarla. –Dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero Allana no está dispuesta a perder y comienza a moverse rápidamente a su alrededor. Ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta que en las frentes de ambas ha aparecido ya la primera extremidad de la cruz de inocencia. Un círculo de velocidad de forma alrededor de Allena mientras ésta sigue con la mirada los movimientos de Allana. –Vaya, veo que quieres impresionarme, aunque a decir verdad no es nada elegante que una señorita corra de esa forma, y menos que use una falda tan corta. –Le dice mientras levanta su espada para interceptarla justo en el instante en que Allana disuelve el círculo y aprovecha la fuerza centrífuga para lanzar una superpatada contra ella, quien la detiene con un solo brazo sosteniendo la espada.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dice sorprendida.

-Dije que te vistes de una forma muy corriente, Allana. Yo te hubiera podido aconsejar sobre moda… si no tuviera que matarte. –En su mano izquierda tiene un guante negro que usa para darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡¡AAGHH!! –Profiere adolorida. En ese instante es atrapada por el Clown Belt negro de la inocencia de Allena, que le sujeta los dos brazos y las dos piernas, lo que la elegante niña aprovecha para darle otro golpe contundente, y seguido a ese tres más, haciéndola sacar sangre por la boca. -¡¡AAGGHH!! ¡¡AGHH!!! ¡¡¡AGGHH!! –Profiere a cada puñetazo. -¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! –Grita mientras llora por el dolor, lo que despierta el segundo brazo de la cruz de su frente, lanzando otra descarga luminosa que hace retroceder a Allena, soltando sus ataduras.

-¿¿¡Qué!?? –Profiere mientras es arrastrada de nuevo lejos de ella. Allana cae de rodillas en el piso, respirando cada vez con más dificultad, e invadida por completo por la fiebre que causa su baja sincronización. –Vaya… parece que ese era tu último recurso. –Le dice mientras comienza a acercarse de nuevo, pero Allana no le da tiempo y se pone de pie casi en el acto, haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus limitaciones para hacerlo. -¿Acaso no has entendido? ¿En verdad quieres seguir luchando? –Pregunta con su acento inglés.

-No quiero luchar… quiero llevarte a casa conmigo, y que estemos juntas… como antes… -Le dice llorando. –Por favor, Allena…

-Lágrimas… -Levanta una ceja. –En verdad que eres como un animal de la pradera, a merced de tus sentimientos e instintos. Yo también los tengo, pero una señorita no debería dejar ver esas emociones de ese modo.

-¿Sabes? Mamá dice que si no lloras, eso le hace daño a tu corazón… y luego te enfermas más fácilmente. –Le dice mientras se limpias las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Sin embargo, el comentario no hace más que recordarle a Allena la razón de la batalla.

-Esto llegó hasta aquí, Allana. –Levanta su arma y se prepara para lanzar un ataque. –Te mostraré una habilidad que imagino que tu también tienes, pero que no tienes idea de cómo usar porque a tus "padres" no les gustan los Noés. –Materia oscura e inocencia comienzan a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

-No… no me voy a rendir… -Cierra fuerte los ojos. –Por papá y mamá… por Joshua… ¡y por ti! ¡¡No me puedo dar por vencida!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!! –Grita expulsando toda la inocencia que puede, pero la energía de Allena está más allá de lo que ella puede alcanzar. En ese momento se da cuenta de que la energía ha transformado a su hermana en mitad Noé mitad Inocencia.

-Balance. –Recita Allena en tono explicativo. –La habilidad que tiene alguien con sangre de Noé y compatible con la inocencia. –Le dice mientras su densa energía invade todo el salón. –Se supone que Allen Walker y Stella Jaques son los únicos capaces de usar esta técnica, pero parece que nosotras también podemos. Tykki-sama me lo enseñó.

-Es… horrible… su poder… esta sensación de terror… -Dice Allana dispuesta a no rendirse, pero temblando de miedo.

-Se terminó, Allana. –Arremolina energía en su arma. -¡¡¡Pentacle Grave!!! –Lanza su energía en forma de pentáculo en un movimiento similar al del Cross Grave de Allen.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –Grita Allana lanzando su poder de frente, pero no es rival para el de su contraparte y acaba siendo dominada por él. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Grita mientras su cuerpo se pierde en la energía negra que la envuelve, lanzándola con tanta fuerza que sale de la dimensión y la manda por el espacio, desapareciéndola del lugar. Al terminar, Allena desvanece su modo Balance y termina su activación de inocencia. Momentos después, la dimensión se vuelve a abrir y de ella cae Allana, estrellándose como un costal contra el piso, toda llena de heridas, sangre y suciedad.

-Vaya… no pensé que tuvieras la fuerza para volver. Te llevaré con tu padre, hermana. –Dice dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta hacia el salón de Tykki mientras sujeta el cuello de la camisa de la desmayada Allana y la arrastra tras ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En el salón de Tykki, Allen está con Lenalee en los brazos con Kanda a su lado, llevando a Joshua sobre su espalda, todavía enfrentado a Road, que está detrás de la puerta de dimensión por la cual llegaron.

-Road… -Insiste de nuevo Allen.

-No. No te dejaré pasar hasta que lo que viniste a hacer a este lugar se cumpla, Allen. –Le dice mirándolo con impaciencia.

-Lo que vinimos a hacer ya está hecho. –Intercepta Kanda.

-Ohh, no… no es así. –Le dice sonriendo. –Todavía hay una cosa por hacer… Y es algo que será muy divertido. –Le dice con rostro sádico. De repente se dan cuenta de que a su alrededor hay un gran círculo gigante de catorce sellos distribuidos alrededor, en medio del cual están parados ahora.

-Es hora de que por fin cumplas de tu destino, Allen… -Le dice amenazante. Allen retrocede un paso y niega con la cabeza, mientras adivina a lo que Road se refiere. Por otro lado, Allena trae arrastrando a Allana hacia ellos, mientras la lucha de Stella y Lavi contra el Conde aún continúa…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Avance)

Despertares. Stella y Lavi logran unirse para enfrentar al Conde, mientras que Allen ha caído en la trampa de Road, lo que puede llevarlo a una nueva transformación de la cual puede ya no regresar, mientras Allena se esfuerza en cumplir la promesa de arrebatarle el amor de todos sus seres queridos a Allana, comenzando por el más importante... algo que puede separar a dos familias y marcar el camino del más grande desafío de la nueva generación…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Advenimiento

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Oficina de dirección

Llega Lavi a reclamarle a la asistente.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿por qué casi no salí en este capítulo?!

-Son políticas del escritor… señor. –Lo mira con cierto interés. A él le sale una gota en la cabeza. –Pero si tiene paciencia y lee el guión, se dará cuenta de que en el próximo capítulo saldrá bastante.

-Aahh. –Toma el guión entre sus manos y lo lee satisfecho, luego se va. Al momento llega Saulen.

-No se te olvide borrar las escenas de Lavi para poner más de Allen. –Se mete a la oficina. Le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

¡Tarán! Gomen, no pude subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero tenía un par de cosas atrasadas y de verdad ya no pude salir a tiempo. En fin, ahora ya retomamos el rumbo de siempre, y espero seguir así de ahora en adelante. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Tsubaki-chan, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Y lo del omake es broma, si saldrá mucho Lavi en el próximo capítulo, jejeje…

Le doy la bienvenida a Dark Pink angel, y a Naomi14 (nao-chan) quien ya se puso al día con la historia, felicidades, espero que les guste lo que falta y que sigamos adelante. OriUchiha-chan, tu idea está buena, la tomaré en cuenta, y Dircray-chan, los cometas son uno de los espectáculos celestes que más vale la pena ver, aunque solo se pasen cada cierto tiempo, jeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	18. Advenimiento

18ª noche –**Advenimiento**

Stella está sentada en el piso, se sostiene el pecho y respira con dificultad mientras se esfuerza por mantener abierto uno de sus ojos para no perderse ninguno de los movimientos que los otros actores de la escena realizan, luego de que el ataque de serpiente de fuego de Lavi la salvó de que el Conde lograra sacar de su interior alguna cosa desconocida que está buscando. Frente a ella está el General Bookman, que sostiene su martillo rodeado de fuego, plantando cara de frente al Conde, que lo mira con una sonrisa furiosa y le apunta con su sombrilla, mientras el hijo Bookman y su todavía no definida nuera-niñera está de pie junto a él, preparados para luchar contra los akumas que protegen al patriarca de los Noés. Maus por su parte, tiene extendidas las alas negras que una vez luciera Lilith, habiéndolas utilizado para salvar a Sarah de ser partida en dos por el ataque los oponentes, sosteniéndola con un abrazo y dedicándole una mirada glacial al Conde.

-La… vi… -Logra articular la pelinegra mientras intenta ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo.

-No te preocupes, Stella. Todos sabemos que te has descuidado mucho en estos años. –Le dice con un sarcasmo divertido. Stella no puede evitar sonreírse ante el comentario.

-En tus sueños, chico del parche. –Le responde invadida de una súbita calma. De alguna forma, el Lavi que le habla ahora es el mismo que era antes de la tragedia, como si su corazón por fin hubiese sanado. –Lavi… -Musita en un tono más bajo, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ahora tiene toda su atención dedicada en el oponente que el destino ha puesto en frente de él.

-Parece ser que tendré que ser yo quien te derrote, Conde del Milenio. –Le dice con confianza, con el poder de la inocencia desbordando de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tienes mucha confianza para ser solo un chico, Bookman. –Entrecierra su vidriosa mirada mientras examina alguna abertura en la posición de su oponente, más no encuentra ninguna. –En lo que estoy de acuerdo es en que vas a entretenerme durante un rato.

-Yo no dije eso. –Repone sin dejar de seguir sus manos con la mirada. –Sin embargo, eres tú quien será el que me entretenga a mí. –Deja salir un poco más de su poder, causando sorpresa en todos sus acompañantes, excepto en Maus, que lo mira seria.

-Este es… el poder de mi padre… -Murmura Ben, admirado y sorprendido. Kaori luce una expresión similar.

-El General Lavi es sorprendente… puede que incluso sea más fuerte que Yuu nii-sama… -Apoya la chica.

-Lavi… -Repite de nuevo Stella. –Por favor… -Baja su tono un poco más, y luego, en un tono casi imperceptible, termina su frase. - … salva a mi bebé…

-Lavi. –Profiere Maus, como si al decir su nombre le diese una orden.

-Lo se. –Responde sin mirarla. El Conde se da cuenta de que la secuencia por fin comenzó e intenta dar un paso hacia atrás para crear una bola de materia oscura, sin embargo, Lavi aprovecha esa décima de segundo para invocar su círculo de sellos y golpea a toda prisa el sello del relámpago, lanzando un rayo eléctrico de potencia natural que en menos de una milésima impacta de frente en el pecho del Conde, creando una explosión cegadora que todos aprovechan para unirse al movimiento desatado. -¡¡Ben, Kaori, a los akumas!! ¡¡Maus, saca a esos niños y a la familia de Komui!!!

-Siempre tratando de lucir bien. –Se burla Maus. –De acuerdo. –Se impulsa con las alas que salen de su espalda y, sin soltar a Sarah, que no termina de asimilar lo que está sucediendo, sale volando a buscar a la familia Lee.

-¡¡De acuerdo!! –Asienten también Ben y Kaori, que toman la iniciativa y saltan de frente hacia los akumas, cada cual activando su inocencia a máxima capacidad.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… COMET COMPASS!! –Invoca Ben, activando la inocencia que alguna vez fue de su madre.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE, SANGEN!! –Lo secunda Kaori, desenfundando su kodachi y lanzándose junto a él para pelear con los oponentes, quienes también sacan sus armas y vuelan hacia ellos, chocando las hojas de acero con el primero de ellos en menos de un segundo. -¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!! –Grita la chica mientras deja fluir por su cuerpo el poder de la inocencia que desprende su arma, aumentando su sincronización, lo que le permite empujar la espada con más fuerza y lanzar a su oponente hacia atrás, donde choca con el resto de sus compañeros. -¡¡BEN!! –Lo llama por sobre su hombro.

-¡¡Entendido!! –Responde el chico, que da un salto alto que lo lleva a sobrepasar la estatura de su compañera mientras en su mano activa los sellos mágicos de su yoyo. -¡¡COMET COMPASS, BRÚJULA DEL NORTE, ESTALACTITAS DE HIELO!!! –Grita invocando una lluvia de espinas congeladas que llueven sobre los akumas, sin embargo, uno de los niños salta hacia el frente y utilizando una bola espinada de cadena girando a gran velocidad, forma un escudo que repele los ataques, luego, dos más de ellos se desplazan por los lados, uno con una hoz y el otro con una espada de doble filo, intentando acorralarlos por los lados. -¡¡Kaori!! –Le delega el chico de nuevo a ella.

-¡¡Lo se!! –Responde desplazándose levemente hacia atrás, para permitirle a él caer de pie justo frente a ella. -¡¡Primera ilusión, mariposas del otro mundo!! –Lanza un corte con su espada al aire, creando una grieta al otro mundo de la cual sale una cantidad masiva de mariposas que los envuelven en un instante, creando un globo de protección, que al siguiente instante recibe los ataques masivos de los dos akumas, sin embargo, al cortar a través de la esfera, las mariposas se diseminan por el aire sin haber atravesado nada.

-Desparecieron. –Le dice el niño siniestro a su compañero, que vuelve a ver al grupo principal, quienes de inmediato se ponen en guardia, pero no han terminado de hacerlo, cuando bajo sus pies ya se ha dibujado la marca de inocencia del elemento de tierra del yoyo de sellos de Ben.

-Comet Compass… ¡¡castigo terrenal!! –Se escucha la voz del muchacho, que viene cayendo del cielo subido a la espalda de Kaori, habiendo tenido que hacer eso para poder viajar en el túnel creado por su espada junto con ella. De la tierra salen varias lianas que los atan envolviéndolos con sus espinas, atrayéndolos luego de vuelta al piso enterrándolos en él por la tensión ejercida. -¡¡Kaori!!

-¡No me grites! –Se queja mientras Ben da un salto de ella para caer en el piso sin perder el equilibrio y permitirle a ella a hacer el siguiente ataque. -¡¡Segunda ilusión… Sangen nitokodachi!! –De su kodachi se desprende una onda de energía que se materializa en su otra mano como una katana larga, gracias a la cual puede usar ambos brazos para agitar el aire y sostenerse en el salto un poco más mientras da una vuelta sobre sí misma, luego cruza sus espadas y lanza su ataque hacia los enemigos. -¡¡Nitokodachi kaitenkenbudokuren!! –Grita mientras pone las dos espadas al frente, moviéndose de un lado a otro balanceándolas a gran velocidad sin que se acierte a adivinar el sentido del ataque, lo que hace parecer que son seis espadas en lugar de solo dos, envueltas al máximo en el poder que su activación nivel dos le permite. -¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!! –Grita mientras finalmente choca con los akumas al mismo tiempo que éstos terminan de zafarse de las lianas invocadas por Ben, pero sin darles tiempo a dos de ellos de hacer nada para evitar ser atravesados en el pecho por cada una de las espadas, sin embargo, el tercero logra evitar el impacto mientras salta hacia atrás.

-Imposible… -Murmura el akuma. –Somos de nivel 5… -Mira sus manos de niño, su capucha cae hacia atrás, permitiéndole ver a Ben y a Kaori que efectivamente los tres akumas que quedan parecen niños de diez años cada uno.

-Son niños… -Profiere Ben.

-No. –Interviene Stella, recordando las palabras de Kanda. –No son niños…

-… Son akumas. –Termina de decir Kaori, enterrando un poco más sus espadas en ellos, quienes hacen un gesto de horror al verse derrotados, con sus cuerpos comenzando a ser invadidos por la inocencia.

-Esto… no puede… ser… -Profiere uno antes de explotar. El otro se disuelve en polvo, desapareciendo en el aire. Kaori retira sus espadas y vuelve a ver a Ben, que la mira admirado, y sin embargo sorprendido por verla con los ojos a punto de derramar una lágrima.

-… Son… akumas… -Se repite a sí misma. Ben la mira serio y asiente, como diciéndole que luchar contra ellos es lo correcto. Los tres niños akumas que quedan se reúnen en un solo lugar y se quedan listos para pelear, apuntando sus armas a ellos.

-Jejejeje… -Se escuchan las risas de los sobrevivientes, mientras sus ojos rojos brillantes acechan las figuras de ambos. Stella todavía no puede ponerse de pie, y Ben ya se percató, por lo que está procurando no alejarse de ella, dejando a Kaori vulnerable si decide tomar la iniciativa de la pelea hacia el frente.

-Ya lo saben. –Infiere el pelirrojo.

-Así parece… -Contesta mientras asume su posición de kendo de conejo para lanzar su siguiente ataque doble. –Nii-sama no creerá toda la acción que tuvimos sin él.

-Oh, claro, Yuu-nii-sama. –Comenta el chico en tono sarcástico.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? –Pregunta inocente, pero luego hace una sonrisa pícara. –No me digas… ¿estás celoso de nii-sama?

-¿¿EEHH?? –Profiere totalmente ruborizado. -¿Celoso? –Imagina una imagen oscura de Kanda con la Mugen en la mano, apuntándole al cuello. –Bueno, no se si celoso sea la palabra correcta...

-¡¡Ben, cuidado!! –Le advierte ella al ver que los tres enemigos deciden tomar la iniciativa, saltando sobre ella y apuntado directo hacia él, que no logra defenderse a tiempo y solo se cubre con las manos. -¡¡¡¡BEN!!!!! –Grita preocupada, sin embargo, no resulta ser más que una ilusión, al atravesar su cuerpo en el instante en que supone que lo hubiese cortado en dos.

-Ehh… -Profiere Ben, sudando.

-¡¡¡Ben idiota!!! ¡¡fíjate más en lo que estamos haciendo!!! –Le reclama mirándolo completamente distraída, cuando los akumas de verdad aparecen justo detrás de ella, los tres a punto de cortarla en tres pedazos.

-¡¡TIME OUT!!! –Se escucha el grito de Miranda, quien ha llegado acompañando a Maus, habiendo detenido el tiempo de los akumas justo antes de que la atacaran. -¡¡Dense prisa… los niveles cinco… son muy fuertes…!! –Grita la castaña con esfuerzo.

-Ahora. –Les indica Maus, seria.

-No diré la palabra. - Le dice Ben a Kaori, que ahora está pálida del susto. –Pero reacciona de una vez. –Se aproxima hacia ella y la toma de la mano para dejarla tras él. -¡¡¡COMET COMPASS, BRÚJULA DEL SUR, FUEGO FINAL!!! –Invoca creando un torrente de lava que intenta terminar con los tres, pero éstos logran liberarse de la inocencia de Miranda y eluden el impacto justo antes de ser golpeados.

-Niños tontos… -Profiere la madre-niña. Uno de los akumas aprovecha para adelantarse y atacar de nuevo a Kaori, sin embargo, Ben la protege de nuevo moviéndola hacia un lado al halarla del brazo, pero permitiendo que sea él quien reciba el ataque, un corte del arma del akuma que atraviesa todo su pecho.

-¡¡¡AGHHH!!!

-¡¡¡BEN!!!!! –Grita la peliazul al ver la sangre volar por el aire, mientras el herido chico cae entre sus brazos. -¡¡¡BEN!!!! –Vuelve a gritarle mientras él hace una mueca de dolor. El akuma se prepara para repetir el ataque pero es partido en dos por la espada roja materializada por Maus, que se prepara para defender a su hijo.

-Lastimaron… a mi hijo… -Les dice con voz seria. Los dos niños entonces dejan de moverse, y al segundo posterior, ambos caen rebanados por la mitad, ante la sorpresa de Kaori, que ahora sostiene a un herido Ben entre sus brazos.

-Eso… fue… -Profiere torpemente. Momentos después, Maus cae desmayada.

-¡¡Maus-chan!! –Viene corriendo Miranda. -¡¡En seguida voy!!

-¡¡Miranda-san!! –Le grita Kaori al verla venir. -¡¡Por favor, salve a Ben!! ¡¡Use el Time rewind para sanar sus heridas!! –Le dice casi llorando. -¡Sin Ben muere, yo… yo…! –No termina la frase y vuelve a abrazarlo. Miranda asiente.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes…

-Idiota… idiota… ¿Cómo fue que te dejaste herir así…? –Le dice mientras le limpia la frente y lo abraza. Maus, en medio de su inconsciencia, logra escuchar las súplicas de la joven y con ellas recuerda una época similar para ella. Al mismo tiempo, Lavi y el Conde siguen luchando empatados en poder, cada cual bloqueando los ataques del otro con su respectiva arma.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!

-¡¡¡¡YEEE!!!! –Gritan los dos mientras el martillo choca contra la espada negra de nuevo. -¡¡Bookman!! –Le reclama el maligno con autoridad en la voz. –Aún estás a tiempo de rendirte y registrar la historia del lado correcto. Si lo haces, puede que te permita vivir junto con tu familia… -Le dice mientras uno de sus ojos se tuerce para mirar al lugar donde están Maus y los demás, eso enoja más a Lavi que logra dar un paso hacia delante, empujando uno hacia atrás al Conde, que se sorprende.

-No lo creo, viejo gordo. –Da un paso más al hablar; ambos comienzan a rodearse de chispas y rayos de energía.

-¿¿¡Qué!?? –Profiere el Conde, sorprendido de verse empujado.

-Lo que las continuas peleas contigo y con tu maldito grupo de Noés me han enseñado es solo una cosa… -Explica mientras da otro paso y su martillo se rodea de nuevo de los sellos, causando interferencia con el arma del conde, que parece electrificarse. –Y es que la historia no puede ser imparcial, sino que debe ser escrita desde el corazón de quien la vive… -Lo empuja un poco más. –¡¡¡¡Y yo planeo hacer historia el día de hoy!!!! –Termina de empujarlo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. -¡¡¡Martillo celestial, sello divino!!! –Golpea su sello de luz y varias ondas de energía blanca atacan directo de nuevo al Conde, creando otra explosión, de la cual viene volando una espada que pasa haciendo un corte en su pierna. -¡¡¡Aghh!!! –Se queja mientras el arma gira como un boomerang y regresa al lugar de la nueva explosión, donde está parado el Conde, quien la atrapa con la mano.

-Por fin te has vuelto fuerte, Bookman. –Su voz y su expresión ya son serios. –Si te tomo a ti como medida, quiere decir que Allen Walker y el resto de tus amiguitos son por lo menos igual de fuertes que tú.

-¿Y eso qué? Puede que yo sea el más fuerte. –Le dice mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo eres. –Contesta fríamente el gordo. –Definitivamente no.

-Conde… -Musita mientras busca la forma de lanzar un nuevo ataque. Sin embargo, en ese instante logra percibir el sutil sonido de unas pisadas a máxima velocidad que se dirigen hacia algo… norte… noroeste… 53º grados… ¡¡¡Stella!!! –Su mirada se distrae hacia ella, que no se ha percatado de la amenaza, distracción que el Conde aprovecha también para lanzarle una bola negra que explota directo en su pecho. -¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!!

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Gritan Stella y Miranda, pero no terminan de reaccionar cuando frente a ellas ya ha aparecido Lulubel, cuyos ojos amarillos lucen determinados a cumplir su misión.

-No la vi llegar junto con el Conde… -Piensa Stella mientras trata de evitar el ataque, pero ella se mueve muy rápido y la impacta con una bola de materia oscura en el estómago, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! –Profiere mientras sus entrañas se retuercen por el golpe, percibiendo a su vez el dolor que esto le produce al producto en el interior de su cuerpo; toda ella se eleva en el aire y sale girando sobre sí misma hasta estrellarse contra una columna, partiéndola en dos.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Grita Lavi, intentando ponerse de pie luego del ataque del Conde, quien ahora está caminando hacia él con aparente ventaja. Su amiga pelinegra yace en el piso, con la ropa ensangrentada por la hemorragia que le provocó el golpe a su matriz.

-Aaaahh… no… -Llora mientras se retuerce en el piso, temiendo lo peor. –Por favor… mi bebé no… el bebé de Yuu… -Solloza mientras Lulubel llega junto a ella.

-¡¡Time Record!! –Intenta aplicar Miranda, pero es rápidamente barrida por un latigazo de agua de la mano de la Noé, enviándola a estrellarse más atrás, y Kaori no puede intervenir porque las heridas de Ben todavía no han sido borradas del tiempo.

-Cumpliré mis órdenes. –Le dice con tono serio, casi triste, luego le tira una patada de nuevo en el estómago.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!! –Grita por el dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sangrando, puede sentir que el niño en su interior se fortalece, casi como si creciera de golpe. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo. Lulubel se sorprende y retrocede un paso al ver que el abdomen de su víctima ahora muestra claramente que está embarazada, cuando hace un segundo apenas era perceptible nada.

-Esto… esto es…

-AAAAhh… ¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!! –Profiere Stella tratando de contener el dolor del reacomodamiento, como si su hijo al estar lastimado, se hubiese regenerado de la misma forma que su progenitor, desarrollándose rápidamente y creciendo de tamaño al hacerlo.

-Vaya, vaya… no hay duda de que son muy raras las cosas que pasan aquí. –Comenta el Conde. –Ahora, Bookman. Es hora de que tú y yo… -Comienza a decirle mientras él, ya se ha puesto de pie y se mantiene así sosteniéndose con el martillo, sin embargo, el gordo se queda mudo de repente.

-¿Uh? –Profiere el Bookman.

-… Creo que el tiempo de jugar ya se terminó. Lulubel-chan, ya es hora de irnos. –Abre la puerta a su Arca y se da la vuelta hacia ella. Lulubel le da una última mirada a Stella y luego sale tras su amo. –Parece que cierto invitado molesto por fin se decidió a venir a nuestra casa. –Le comenta a ella mientras desaparecen.

-Conde… -Repite Lavi, cayendo de rodillas, agotado. En el otro lado, el Conde también se sujeta de Lulubel, sorprendido de haber usado tanto poder para pelear contra el Bookman.

-Ese niño… es fuerte.

-Amo, debemos volver pronto.

-Lo se… -Dice mientras se pierden en la oscuridad de la dimensión de tránsito.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Allen y Kanda, quienes están llevando a unos inconscientes Lenalee y Joshua, están frente a Road, que sigue bloqueando la salida de su dimensión, y mira al peliblanco con particular interés, al mismo tiempo que se come una paleta.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Road? –Interroga Allen, buscando la forma de pasar.

-Ya te lo dije… esta vez tiene que ser diferente. La familia es importante… la familia debe estar junta… -Recita las palabras que suenan como un eco lejano en su voz. -¿No es así como funciona?

-Tú no sabes lo que es una familia. –Responde él, serio.

-Ohh, pero si lo sé. Los Noés son mi familia… TODOS los Noés… -Insiste en mirarlo a los ojos, como si a través de ellos viera algo que está dentro de él, como si fuesen nada más que simples ventanas.

-Una familia que mata y destruye no puede ser una familia que amar. Todos ustedes están locos. –Acusa mirándola con desprecio. Eso la enfurece y con un movimiento de mano cierra la puerta que tiene tras ella.

-De aquí no saldrán.

-Se acabo. Moyashi, te encargo a este mocoso. –Le dice Kanda mientras intenta pasarle a Joshua. –Seré yo quien se enfrente a esa anciana con cara de niña.

-¿Anciana? –Arquea la ceja la mayor de los Noé.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes? –Interroga mientras Se prepara para luchar. Road se enoja en serio e intenta partirlo con sus caramelos afilados, los cuales son cortados todos con un solo movimiento de su mugen, cayendo al piso en dos piezas.

-Gg… -Profiere sabiendo que su habilidad del sueño tampoco funcionará mientras su inocencia tenga un poder mayor al de su materia oscura.

-Quítate del camino. –Amenaza de nuevo Kanda. Allen permanece serio, apoyando la solicitud de su compañero.

-Road-chan no se quitará del camino. –Se escucha una delicada y fina voz que interrumpe al espadachín. Una nueva puerta se abre y a través de ella viene caminando Allena, que tiene el vestido todo roto, y el cabello todo despeinado, con algunas heridas en el cuerpo, que viene arrastrando con una mano a Allana, cuyo cuerpo está en peores condiciones que ella.

-… ¡¡¡Allana!!! –Gritan los dos exorcistas al verla. –Así que por eso Joshua… -Infiere Tykki.

-¡¡¡Allana!!!! –Profiere de nuevo Allen, pero no termina de reaccionar cuando se para en seco mirando a Allena, con su carita igual a la de Allana, pero con una expresión completamente diferente.

-Allena… -Los recuerdos de la inocencia que los salvó durante su última guerra vuelven a su mente. –Tú… ¡¿Acaso tú le hiciste esto a Allana?! –Pregunta enfurecido. La niña sonríe macabramente y asiente.

-Si, papá. Yo fui.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –Pregunta sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Porque tú y ella querían llevarme lejos de mi familia. –Tira a Allana a un lado como si fuese un saco. –De la familia que amo. –Mientras habla, Tykki ha llegado caminando hasta el lugar, y ella lo toma de la mano como una hija a un padre. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tykki está fija en el chico que ahora yace sobre la espalda de Walker.

-Una familia no mata ni engaña, niña estúpida. –La regaña Kanda. –Eres tan idiota que no hay duda de quién es tu padre. –Le dice sin mirar a Allen, a quien le sale una vena en la frente. –Esta gente solo te está utilizando.

-¡¡¡No es cierto!!! –Grita enojada, lanzando una onda de inocencia que electrifica todas las cosas a su alrededor. Luego dirige su rostro hacia sus protectores, obviando la presencia del akuma nivel 6 que aún permanece cerca de Road. –Tykki-sama, Road-chan…

-¿Qué sucede, mi querida Allena? –Le pregunta la Noé, con aire familiar y sarcástico a la vez.

-Quiero intentarlo. –Le dice a la Noé de los Sueños con complicidad. Esta sonríe y asiente.

-Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras. –Luego vuelve su mirada hacia Allen. –Esto se termina ahora, Allen. Le dice casi advirtiéndole. En ese momento Allena pone los ojos color verde brillante y toda ella brilla con el mismo color, expulsando poder.

-INOCENCIA… ¡CONTRATO SUSPENDIDO! –Invoca lanzando una onda expansiva que golpea a todos los exorcistas presentes, desactivando sus respectivas inocencias en el acto. Un segundo después, la niña cae de rodillas, como si de repente estuviera sosteniendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros. –No durará… más de un minuto… -Le dice con agotamiento en la voz.

-¿Uh?

-La inocencia…

-Está… -Se dicen entre ambos exorcistas.

-Apagada. –Sonríe Road. –Despierta, familia nuestra, ahora que la inocencia que comparte tu existencia se ha dormido… ven hacia nosotros…. –Le dice mientras el poder de su sueño se introduce en él, quien de repente siente una palpitación por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!

-¡¡¡Brote de habas!!! –Le dice Kanda, pero una onda de materia oscura lo empuja hacia atrás junto con los cuerpos desmayados de Lenalee y Joshua.

-¡¡¡AAAAGGHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! –Se sujeta el cuello y comienza a girarse en el piso mientras Tykki y Road lo observan pacientemente. En el interior de Walker, aquella sombra por fin adquiere forma y sale de la oscuridad.

-Ha llegado mi momento. –Le susurra. –Aprovecharé este momento para cambiar lugares contigo de una vez… luego controlaré la inocencia por completo, y tú te quedarás donde debes estar, Allen…

-No… -Profiere sorprendido. -¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!!!!! -Grita mientras su voz se pierde en la nada. De nuevo en el campo de batalla, la piel de Allen se ha vuelto gris y en su frente han aparecido los estigmas de cruces. Abre sus ojos y ahora sus pupilas lucen el color amarillo característico de los otros.

-Ya es suficiente, Allena. –Le dice Road. –El 14º ya despertó, ya puedes dejar de contener su inocencia. –Al decirlo, Allena deshace su técnica y cae agotada, sonriendo mientras mira con furia a Allana, que sigue desmayada cerca de ella.

-Ahora… tu padre… se quedará… conmigo… -Le dice jadeante. Kanda se ha quedado frío mientras siente el inmenso poder oscuro que ahora emana del cuerpo de Allen, que ahora está regido por el Noé de su interior.

-Allen… -Se aventura a hablarle. Allen vuelve a mirarlo con superioridad.

-Buenas noches. –Le dice elegante. –Me parece que estás un poco confundido con respecto a quien soy yo ahora…

-Eres una molestia. –Lo interrumpe otra maligna y conocida voz. El Conde del Milenio ha aparecido.

-El Conde… -Murmura Kanda. El 14º se vuelve hacia su colega y le sonríe.

-Buenas noches a ti también. Parece ser que llevas puesto mi sombrero. –Le observa con una sonrisa. –Quisiera que me lo devolvieras… de una vez por todas. –Ahora su rostro es de venganza.

-Eso lo veremos, mi querido 14º…

Kanda se prepara para ver un nuevo encuentro entre los dos poderosos, mientras Joshua, Lenalee y Allana comienzan a recuperar la conciencia al borde de perder para siempre a Allen…

Continuará

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

El Conde contra el 14º. Una batalla que se decide rápidamente y cambia el destino de todos los involucrados, trazando un nuevo futuro para la Orden, obligando a una niña a alejarse de su ser más querido y obligando a un niño a darse cuenta de la horrible realidad de su linaje… ambos quedarán atrás para dar paso a jóvenes que han de enfrentarse a sus antecesores en un camino distinto del que esperaban recorrer…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El legado de los padres

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

* * *

(omake)

Es la escena de Allana y Allena peleando en el jardín, cerca de la cascada. Allana luce orejas de zorrito mientras Allana se ha trabado unas alitas de papel en forma de manos en su espalda. Las dos salen a estrellarse la una contra la otra.

-¡¡Chidori!!

-¡¡Rasengan!!

-¡¡Corte!! –Grita el director. Las dos se caen al agua.

-¿Qué pasa, director… eto… tebayo? –Dice la niña de pelo corto. Allena luce enojada.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡¡Quiero que alguien seque mi cabello!! –Dice al verse toda mojada. Los encargados de peinado vienen corriendo rápidamente.

-No, es que creo que me equivoqué de guión… -Dice Saulen, rascándose la cabeza. Las dos niñas lo miran enfurecidas.

-Este… yo… jeje…

Se cierra el telón y detrás se oye el ruido de golpes y patadas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Taran! Este fue el cap de hoy. La verdad había pensado hacer un solo cap del final del primer acto y ya poner el siguiente empezando con Allana y compañía ya crecidos, pero se acabó haciendo dos caps, jejeje…

Hoy hubo un poco más de participación del lado de los Bookman, se que ya debía un poco de ellos, así que ahí estuvo, jeje… también tengo pendientes escenas de algunos personajes que van a ir en el otro cap.

Ah, por cierto, Diana Prenze se unió al cartel de la fama de lectores que han terminado de leer el fic en tiempo record y ya se actualizó, felicidades, jeje… también a Lenalee-de-walker que ya regresó con nosotros, y a drakoligthining, que fue la primera en adivinar lo que iba pasar con Allen, si que tienes buena percepción.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡hasta luego!


	19. El legado de los padres

Allen, que se ha transformado en el 14º, ahora se encuentra frente al Conde del Milenio, quien luce una sonrisa llena de ira mientras lo observa haber retomado su forma anterior, intercambiando con él una mirada furiosa y sádica a la vez. Kanda es el único que permanece de pie observando el encuentro, mientras Lenalee lucha por despertar, y Allana y Joshua permanecen totalmente inconscientes luego de haber llevado sus inocencias al máximo. Los demás espectadores son Tykki, que luce sereno y expectante a la vez, igual que Road, quien ya desapareció por completo su puerta dimensional, y Allena, que todavía lleva arrastrando por el cuello a Allana, cuyo rostro está parcialmente cubierto por su cabello mojado. También está ahí el Akuma nivel 6 creado por Road, cuya figura se parece mucho a la de Lenalee, pero sus cabellos son plateados, casi blancos, lo que hace al Noé del Placer recordar a alguien más al verla. Lulubel es la última en sumarse al escenario luego de seguir al Conde de vuelta desde la Orden Oscura, donde habrían luchado con Lavi y su equipo.

Pero la trama de todos los protagonistas los ha llevado hasta este momento. Walker permanece sonriendo malévolo mientras sangra por cada uno de los estigmas que se han abierto en su frente. Sus ojos amarillos ya no muestran la profundidad de su sentido de justicia, más bien, lucen siniestros y juguetones a la vez, mientras su sonrisa se extiende casi de oreja a oreja ante el horror del espadachín peliazul, que no reconoce en él a su compañero de aventuras de tanto tiempo.

-Brote de habas… -Musita mientras se esfuerza en reconocer un poco del viejo Allen en él, sin éxito. Sin embargo, el recién despertado Noé tuerce el cuello sin mover el cuerpo y lo mira de frente, intimidándolo.

-Hola, Yuu-kun. –Saluda con la misma voz de Allen, lo que enfurece a su amigo.

-Noé… -Alcanza a sisear, apenas capaz de contener su ira. Sin embargo, el poderoso Noé pasa de largo su enojo y se concentra de nuevo en su homólogo Conde, que parece experimentar sentimientos parecidos a los del espadachín.

-Buenas noches, Conde. Me parece que ese sombrero que tienes ahí es de mi propiedad. –Frunce el seño y hace cara maniática. –Por favor… DEVUÉLVEMELO. –Exige con locura.

-Vaya, vaya. Tan llorón como siempre. –Observa el Conde. –Si quieres que este sombrero sea tuyo, deberás quitármelo por la fuerza, mi querido hermano.

-Ya había contemplado esa necesidad. –Sonríe, pero al instante se vuelve siniestro de nuevo. –Es por eso que hice una alianza con la inocencia… -Sus ojos oscilan entre la amabilidad y el descontrol.

-Maldito 14º… -Repite el Milenario sin dejar de verlo. –Apareciendo frente a mí no haces más que cumplir el destino que adquiriste en el momento de tu traición… tu muerte en mis manos. –A su alrededor comienza a arremolinarse energía oscura que corta el aire con relámpagos. Tanto Road como Tykki abren los ojos grandes al sentir que su patriarca va en serio desde el principio. Lulubel mantiene su expresión de siempre.

-Amo… -Profiere en un suspiro.

-_Esto no está bien… ese Conde nunca había liberado tanta energía frente a nosotros…_ -Piensa Kanda, sorprendido y buscando la forma de proteger a todos los desmayados que dependen solo de él para sobrevivir en ese momento.

-Estúpido, si crees que liberando tanta materia oscura a lo tonto vas a asustarme, quiere decir que no has aprendido nada en todos estos años. –Le dice el 14º, casi sonriendo con ventaja. –Te mostraré quién cometió el verdadero error cuando veas el verdadero poder de la inocencia y la materia oscura juntas. –Sus palabras son casi de sentencia. Allana al ir escuchando cada una de ellas no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa cada vez mayor en sus labios al sentir que el 14º es más como ella que lo que era Allen, casi admirándolo en el acto.

-¿Y qué clase de poder vas a mostrarme? ¿El Balance? –Inquiere el malo de la serie. –Esa habilidad ya ha sido bastante usada por tu huésped y sus amigos, pero yo aún me siento vivo. –Comenta en tono de burla, pero quien se burla más es el propio 14º, silenciando al gordo en el acto. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunta al verle de nuevo la sonrisa. -¿Acaso la desesperación te ha vuelto loco?

-Tu desesperación es la que me da risa, hermano. Pensar que estoy al mismo nivel que los exorcistas, al mismo nivel que tú… -Comenta entre irónico y superior. No podrías estar más equivocado. –Da un paso hacia delante. –Como dije, te demostraré el verdadero poder de la inocencia y la materia oscura juntas… el poder de la sumisión absoluta… ¡¡¡Mi poder que ha domado por completo a la inocencia!!! –Al decir esto, en su mano se materializa la espada Crown Clown sin que su transformación de Noé completo retroceda ni un centímetro; luego de la misma sale una onda de poder expansivo que golpea a todos y empuja a Kanda hacia atrás, obligándolo a clavar la Mugen en la tierra para evitar ser lanzado por los aires.

-¡¡Mugen senbon!! –Invoca el exorcista en su cuarta ilusión, clavando copias de la Mugen en las ropas de todos los desmayados cerca suyo para evitar que salgan volando con la energía desprendida. -_¿Este es el poder del 14º…? ¡Es una locura!_ –Piensa incrédulo mientras contempla la imponente figura del enemigo sosteniendo el arma de Allen en sus manos.

-¿Sorprendido? Y que ni siquiera me he movido. –Le dice burlón al Conde, quien de nuevo luce furioso.

-Tu también pareces haber olvidado lo poderoso que YO puedo ser… -Sus palabras ahora son de desafiado. –Te mostraré que a veces es mejor quedarse callado y no retar a los hermanos mayores, ¡¡¡pequeño imbécil!!!

-¿Ah si? Pues quiero que me demuestres esa justicia, hermano mayor. –Ahora adopta su posición de pelea mientras flexiona las rodillas y se prepara para el ataque.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Aquí voy. –Termina de decir. Un segundo después, ambos ya chocaron y una nueva onda de energía sacude el escenario completo.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! –Grita Kanda mientras la fuerza lo deslumbra.

19ª noche – **El legado de los padres**

El sonido de varias explosiones consecutivas retumba en por toda la pradera que ahora es bañada por el rocío negro del poder de la materia oscura que desbordan los dos combatientes. Cada golpe que intercambian truena como el más salvaje relámpago mientras la tierra va quedando agrietada a sus pies y las nubes se arremolinan como humo a su alrededor, como si quisiesen ocultar del cielo la siniestra confrontación. El Conde del Milenio crea dos de sus burbujas negras y las lanza en zigzag hacia el 14º, que rápidamente extiende la Crown Clown y logra partir ambas por la mitad de un solo tajo, explotando tras él y creando otra onda expansiva que de nuevo deforma la forma de la dimensión de Tykki. Kanda sigue inmóvil, concentrándose en mantener el campo de fuerza en cada una de las Mugen que ha invocado alrededor de las personas que debe proteger.

-Este nivel… es increíble… -Musita humillado. Nuevamente su atención se dirige hacia la batalla al escuchar un nuevo trueno por el choque de ambos poderes titánicos, que esta vez parecen dos cometas que se estrellan, y al hacerlo generan un espacio de gravedad repelente entre ellos, envolviéndose cada uno en una bola de energía que choca con la del otro mientras las piedras, tierra, árboles y plantas se desintegran ante el poder.

-¡¡¡¡ERES DÉBIL, 14º!!!! –Celebra el Conde mientras su energía aumenta de tamaño. Su oponente no hace más que sonreír ante la acusación y de inmediato hace que la manifestación visible de su poder sea mayor a la que su hermano le está demostrando. -¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!! –Grita enfurecido; se lanza de nuevo contra él y trata de partirlo con su espada negra, pero de nuevo quedan empatados, esta vez por el choque mutuo de sus espadas. Los brazos de ambos presionados por la fuerza ejercida por el contrario mientras tratan desesperadamente de partirse a la mitad el uno al otro.

-Aquí el único débil eres tú, hermano. Seis mil años son demasiado tiempo para que alguien siga en el poder sin todavía haber logrado el objetivo que se propuso el primer día.

-Hablas como si no supieras la verdad sobre nosotros. –Le dice sin dejar de intentar freírlo ni un solo instante.

-La se, y es por eso que sé que tu camino es el equivocado… es hora de que los viejos se retiren para dar espacio a los que sí son capaces de cambiar el mundo… es hora de que tú me des paso a mí… -Insiste usando la cara de Allen para sonreírle de nuevo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleamos de esta forma… no desde que este cuerpo fuera apenas joven… -Sonríe triunfador. –Pero ahora su poder está completo, y junto a mi poder puedo combinarlo para despertar la verdadera esencia de la vida… ¡¡el bien y el mal trabajando juntos en beneficio de la destrucción!! –Grita con locura, lanza otro corte de su arma, alcanzando esta vez el pecho del Conde, que de repente ve una raya atravesar su abrigo por el frente.

-Maldito…

-Si, maldito, igual que tú. –Acota totalmente serio. –Los dos nacimos malditos, y moriremos de la misma forma. Sin embargo, serás tú quien lo haga mucho antes que yo, quien va a cumplir el anhelo del demonio de hace tantos años… -Mira sus manos, casi temblando. Un flash del rostro de Lilith pasa rápidamente por las mentes de ambos, sin que ninguno la mencione.

-El mundo está en guerra, 14º. Los Noés y yo nos hemos encargado de disponer las cosas para que la humanidad entre en guerra entre sí. Lo llaman "La gran Guerra", y otros van más allá y ya hablan de una "guerra mundial". El mundo está cayendo en la oscuridad y la desesperación a las que solo las tinieblas que yacen en la naturaleza verdadera del hombre lo puede mandar… y está pasando ahora… y es por mi causa… -Sonríe triunfante. –El diablo ha despertado luego de mil años y ahora quiere jugar, no voy a permitir que un demonio de menor categoría como tú sea quien tome el control en este momento… ¡¡¡Los akumas dominarán el mundo, y seré yo quien los guíe!! ¡¡el sueño de la familia de Noé se cumplirán, y el mundo será limpio de los humanos impuros!! –Discursa mientras se toca la herida con la mano gris, llenándosela de sangre. El Allen Noé levanta la ceja y vuelve a sonreir.

-El mundo está en guerra, sí. Pero si esta guerra no lo consume, será en vano haberla causado en primer lugar. Matar diplomáticos, influenciar desesperaciones… ¿quién es el demonio de baja categoría ahora? –Reta mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yeiyeiyei… -Su risa oculta el deseo reprimido de gritar. –Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz en tus juicios, pero eso nunca te permitió ver más allá de tus propias intenciones, hermanito. –Le dice contraatacando. –Y desde el momento en que viniste a mí sin esa habilidad, estás condenado a caer ante mí una vez más. –Su poder de nuevo se expande.

-La Guerra mundial que ustedes crearon terminará en una nueva paz, y eso es porque no has sido capaz de consumir la verdadera oscuridad del hombre… porque en medio de la oscuridad que somos nosotros, olvidaste el verdadero sentido de la crueldad y la soledad del infierno… -Ahora su energía también crece. Allena sigue de rodillas cerca de ellos, escuchando cada palabra de lo que dicen. Sin percatarse ahora está en los brazos de Road, quien, como una hermana mayor, la abraza apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya mientras miran el combate. De repente, el instinto asesino de ambos asalta con violencia toda la dimensión en la forma de una onda nerviosa fría, que hace sentir a Kanda, a Allena y al resto de presentes, las horribles y profundas ganas de matar a todo y a todos que emanan de los dos demonios en ese momento.

-Esto es… escalofriante… -Sorprendido de sí mismo, Kanda se da cuenta de que sus manos lo traicionan y tiemblan un poco. Lenalee también parece percatarse de eso y el lugar donde lleva al bebé en su interior comienza a dolerle, como si este sintiera también a la amenaza exterior.

-Aaaa… aaaahhh… -Se queja Lenalee, luchando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia mientras se contrae en posición fetal, incapaz de abrir los ojos y ver en lo que Allen se ha convertido justo frente a ella.

-Pa… papá… -Musita Allana mientras sus ojos comienzan a abrirse. Allena ya está lejos de ella y parece que eso la ha ayudado a volver en sí, pero sus ojos ven demasiado borroso como para reconocer las imágenes que tiene frente a ella. Joshua también se despierta y mira a los dos peleadores, sorprendiéndose, sin embargo su mirada se dirige casi instintivamente a buscar la de otro, encontrando sus ojos con los de Tykki, que parece estarlo mirando por la misma razón, todavía confundido por la conjetura que realizó luego de ver las habilidades del chico.

-Hijo… -Piensa el Noé, caminando entre la incredulidad y la emoción.

-Ese hombre… el Noé. –Lo identifica con desconfianza. Luego mira a Allen y su cara pasa de la sorpresa al horror en un instante. –El maestro…

-¡¡¡¡AAHHH!!!! –Los pensamientos de todos son nuevamente interrumpidos por el grito del Conde y el 14º al chocar sus espadas de nuevo tres veces seguidas, en cada una de las cuales la sangre de ambos vuela por los aires mientras aparecen cortadas en sus cuerpos producto de la presión del aire al momento de los choques, y generando explosiones que despedazan la tierra cada vez más, una de las cuales fragmenta la tierra hasta donde están Allena y los Noés, por lo que Road invoca unos cubos voladores y los cuatro se suben a ellos de un salto mientras el vacío aparece a sus pies.

-Ohh, esto se pone peligroso… -Comenta la mayor de los Noés, procediendo a ver de nuevo hacia el frente, donde dos miembros de su familia ahora luchan a muerte.

-Papá… -Repite de nuevo Allana, por fin distinguiendo las imágenes, pero sintiendo en el cuerpo el precio por haber sobreusado su inocencia en su batalla contra Allena; todo su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina y sus miembros no le obedecen, como si fuese un bebé. –Aaaahh… -Se queja al sentir el dolor en sus huesos como si fueran agujas penetrándola hasta la médula. –Aaaaahh… -No puede evitar llorar por el dolor, y aún así quedarse en el mismo lugar al no ser capaz de moverse. –Papá… -Intenta gritar, pero su grito solo sale como un pequeño soplido que se pierde en medio de las explosiones.

-Allana… -Musita Allena al verla despierta y mirando hacia el lugar de la pelea. Road la abraza contra su cuerpo con más fuerza al ver que la está mirando, acerca su boca a su oído y la acaricia.

-Allana está viva… ayudarías mucho al Conde si ella muriera en este momento… -Le dice sugestiva. Allena, toda sucia y con el vestido roto por su enfrentamiento con Allana, no hace más que ver la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezó, volando casi de inmediato a su encuentro, materializando en el camino su espada de inocencia y apuntándola hacia su cabeza.

-Allena… -El ojo golpeado y semicerrado de Allana distingue la figura de su contraparte intentando cortarla, pero todavía no puede moverse. –_Es inútil… mamá… papá…_ -Piensa mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, es salvada por Joshua, quien usando su recién despertado poder, usó sus alas para volar hasta ponerse entre ellas y, usando su cuchillo inyectado con la inocencia de sus manos, logra detener el ataque.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Allana… aunque seas igual a ella. –Le dice el chico pelinegro ubicando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, percibiendo que en realidad sí es completamente idéntica a su compañera, pero el estilo de su cabello es diferente.

-Tú eres el chico que también la ama… eres otro para quien es importante… -Sin motivo alguno mueve su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Joshua y lo acaricia mientras lo mira como quien toca una fruta que no podrá comer. –Es una lástima, pero tendré que matarte en este momento.

-Eso solo si yo permito que lo hagas. –La corrige él, luego extiende sus alas y al hacerlo le da un golpe en el pecho que la hace retroceder unos pasos, quedando él frente a Allana, dispuesto a no permitir que la enemiga la lastime. Allena se lleva las manos al pecho y baja la cara, sonrojada, lo que deja al chico extrañado, esperando un gesto diferente.

-Me tocaste… -Profiere ruborizada. Joshua todavía está de pie sin entenderla, se mueve estirando una pierna hacia delante mientras con la mano derecha sostiene su cuchillo sobre su cabeza. La niña oponente lo mira enojada y comienza a descargar su poder. –Ahora tengo una razón nueva para hacerte pedazos… -Le dice furiosa.

-Joshua… ayuda a papá… no te preocupes por mí… por favor… -Le dice con su apenas perceptible voz, sin embargo el chico parece no escucharla.

-Yo te protegeré… cueste lo que cueste. –Al decir esas palabras, recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Allen antes de salir en la misión.

-_Tú… te llevas muy bien con mi hija, ¿no es así? –_Le preguntó el general en ese momento. Joshua asintió sonrojado, sin voltear a verlo.

-_Cuando estás en una misión… no, en la vida debes aprender a confiar en las personas que te rodean. Eso es algo que Lenalee y el resto de mis amigos me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo. _–Su tono pareció reflexivo, le puso la mano en la cabeza y le sacudió el cabello mientras le sonreía.

-_Creo que lo entiendo, maestro._

_-Lo que quiero decirte, Joshua, es que… quiero confiarte a Allana… -_De repente puso cara sádica. –_Lo cual no quiere decir que tienes permiso para NADA con ella… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?_

_-Si… creo que sí, maestro. Cuidaré de Allana con mi vida._

_-… muchas gracias._

-Allana… -Musita Joshua al terminar su recuerdo. – Tú tienes el mismo rostro que ella, y por eso no quiero lastimarte, pero si insistes en luchar, deberé honrar la promesa que un día le hice a mi maestro. Así que perdóname…. ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Se lanza a atacar a Allena, quien se pone seria y lanza su propio ataque de energía contra él. Por otro lado, el 14º y el Conde siguen estrellando sus poderes, cada uno de ellos moviéndose a gran velocidad y dejando una estela de luz tras él, como si fuesen cometas que encuentran gusto en estrellarse mutuamente de forma constante.

-¡¡¡¡AAHHH!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡EEHHHH!!!! –Gritan los dos chocando de nuevo, sin embargo, al estar usando la energía de la inocencia, el poder del Allen Noé es mayor y nuevamente logra herir al milenario, esta vez en el hombro. -¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Se queja el gordo, pero el 14º no detiene su ataque y aprovecha para cortarlo de nuevo en una pierna, y lo finaliza con una patada en el pecho, justo en el lugar de la primera herida. -¡¡¡¡¡¡OOGGHH!!!!!! –Grita dolorido mientras se precipita como meteoro hacia el suelo, creando otra explosión que obliga a todos los espectadores a cubrirse.

-¿Te rindes de una vez, hermano? –Pregunta el peliblanco en tono de burla. Sin embargo el conde no responde. Se pone de pie quitándose los escombros de tierra de encima y deja que su poder completo fluya libremente.

-Voy a matarte…

-Eso ya lo has dicho tres veces. –Le contesta guiñándole un ojo. –Pero parece ser que todavía no lo logras.

-Insolente… ¡¡ahora verás!! –Enojado, levanta las dos manos y comienza a crear una bola de energía negra que crece rápidamente, similar a la que usó contra los exorcistas en Edo la primera vez, pero llevándola a su tamaño máximo, creciendo todavía más en cuestión de milisegundos. -¡¡Veamos que haces con esto!! –Le grita mostrándole la gigantesca y aterradora bola de energía negra.

-¡Imposible! –Profiere Kanda. –Esa cosa… ¡¡esa cosa podría destruir un país completo!!

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!! –Grita el Conde lanzando el ataque. El 14º se pone serio por primera vez durante la pelea y se lanza a detenerlo, recibiendo el poder con ambas manos y comenzando a empujarlo forzadamente.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Grita mientras usa su energía para impulsarse. Mientras lo hace, Lenalee por fin ha despertado y alcanza a distinguir que Allen se ha convertido en Noé.

-Allen… -Profiere aún sintiendo el dolor en el vientre. -¡¡¡ALLEN!!! –Lo llama con todas sus fuerzas, buscando la forma de arrastrarse hacia él, pero Kanda la sujeta por atrás.

-¡No, Lenalee! –La disuade cortante. –Esta pelea está en otro nivel, si nos acercamos, no hay oportunidad de salir con vida.

-Pero… Allen… -Estira su mano hacia él, como si no pudiese pensar en otra cosa. –_No te dejaré nunca…_ -Le dijo sonriente una vez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En la Orden Oscura, Stella está acostada en una cama mientras Komui personalmente la atiende, ya que la Orden continúa evacuada. Ben está en la cama contigua siendo atendido por Miranda y Anju, que ya trajo el equipo médico que le solicitó Stella al principio de la pelea. Sarah y Kaori tratan de ayudar, mientras Lavi permanece con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared que está junto a la puerta, junto con Maus, que está dormida en una banca junto a él debido al agotamiento de usar sus nuevos poderes. El Bookman mira fijamente el ahora prominente vientre de Stella, que ha pasado de mostrar un leve aumento a un crecimiento grande que la ubica en el cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo; la pelinegra no puede ocultar su cara de miedo y dolor a cada palpitación de la criatura en su interior, sin embargo, el proceso parece por fin haberse detenido.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Le pregunta al supervisor, que se quita el estetoscopio con el que la revisaba y le toca la frente para limpiar el sudor y los restos de sangre que aún la manchan.

-Al parecer… -Dice precavidamente. –Cuando el Conde del Milenio golpeó al niño se manifestó la habilidad regenerativa que asumo que heredó de sus padres. –Lo menciona con cierta tristeza. –Entonces, en vez de morir por los daños, se regeneró a gran velocidad, y en el proceso terminó desarrollándose a la misma velocidad con la que se curó, por eso es que creció tan de repente… o eso es lo que puedo inferir de ver los acontecimientos.

-Pero… ¿está bien? –Pregunta Sarah, pendiente de su maestra.

-Si, aparentemente todo está bien, pero no sabemos si este fenómeno afectará de alguna otra forma su desarrollo…

-Ya veo. –Cierra Lavi, bajando el rostro. –_Stella, Yuu… _-Piensa serio, luego su mente viaja hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros, sintiendo una gran agitación en la inocencia. –_Esto es… _-Aprieta las manos, nervioso. Sabe que no puede hacer nada más que esperar.

-Sea lo que suceda, –Agrega Miranda. –al final el bien siempre gana, ¿no es así?

-Si. –Secunda Komui. Kaori sonríe débilmente sin soltar la mano de Ben, mientras Anju, sintiéndose inútil al no haber ayudado con la pelea, se esfuerza en tener limpia la herida del nuevo Bookman Jr.

-El mañana vendrá… todos estaremos ahí para recibirlo.

Afuera del edificio, tres sombras permanecen bajo la luz de la luna, viendo las secuelas de una batalla terminada.

-Parece que no llegamos a tiempo. –Dice uno de ellos.

-Al final resulta que él tenía razón. Nuestro tiempo por fin ha terminado. –Dice la otra, da un paso hacia delante y se revela que es Kloud. Los otros son Sokaro y Tiedoll.

-Sin embargo esto todavía no termina.

-No, por el contrario. Apenas va comenzando… -Cierra mientras eleva la vista hacia el cielo. –Ojalá que Cross tenga mejor suerte.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Grita Allen Noé empujando hacia atrás la bola de energía del Conde, ante la sorpresa de éste, que repentinamente luce asustado ante la demostración de poder de su rival.

-Imposible… esa concentración de energía es demasiado grande como para que nadie pueda contenerla… -Su mirada vidriosa comienza a temblar al mismo tiempo que la bola es lanzada contra él.

-¡¡¡ES EL FIN, CONDE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡VETE A DESCANSAR AL INFIERNO Y DÉJAME A MI OCUPARME DE TODO!!!!! –Al atacar de vuelta, inyecta la bola de energía con inocencia, creando un vórtice de energía crítica circular que ataca de frente al Milenario.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito mientras su figura se pierde en la nada. Al sentir la destrucción a su alrededor, el enemigo no puede hacer más que sonreír. –Ganaste esta… lo irónico es… que Allen Walker será quien te derrote al final… -Dice antes de perderse en medio de la explosión del inesquivable ataque, dando paso a un sonido de golpe grave y profundo que termina por destruir la dimensión en la que se encuentran.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!!! –Gritan todos. La batalla de Allena contra Joshua se detiene en seco justo cuando la niña intentaba partir el cuello del chico con su mano, pero retrocede dando un salto y aterriza en los brazos de Road, que ya no dice nada y guarda una expresión sorprendida, igual que Tykki. Lulubell ha desaparecido y solo quedan ahí los exorcistas y el 14º, que sonríe ante la destrucción que su encuentro ha causado, y que está provocando la secuencia de destrucción de la dimensión.

-Allen… -Musita Lenalee, extendiendo su mano hacia él, todavía en los brazos de Kanda. El Noé la mira con su expresión vacía y le sonríe.

-Lenalee… -Pronuncia su nombre con la misma calidez y el mismo tono de voz que Allen.

-Papá… -Profiere también Allana, a quien Joshua está ayudando a ir hacia donde están ellos, mientras las piedras se elevan hacia el cielo y se generan burbujas de aire en una atmósfera que se disipa rápidamente.

-Cuidado, Lenalee, Allana. Ese ya no es el brote de habas. –Observa Kanda, completamente desconfiado.

-Ohh… ¿no lo soy? –Pregunta torciendo hacia un lado el rostro. –Yo me siento igual que si lo fuera. –Le dice riendo, pero sus estigmas, ojos y piel lo delatan.

-No lo eres. –Insiste él. Mientras hablan, Allen comienza a caminar hacia ellos, llegando hasta su lado en un instante. Kanda no puede amenazarlo sin soltar a Lena, que lo observa con ojos llorosos.

-Allen… por favor… vuelve… -Le suplica mientras extiende su mano, tocando la mejilla de él con ella, sintiendo la superficie gris y fría que ahora lo cubre. –Se que aún puedes controlarte… así que regresa… -Le insiste. –Por favor…

-Lenalee… -De repente empieza a derramar lágrimas. –Yo… te amo… -Le dice serio, acercando su rostro hacia ella y besándola cálidamente, a lo que ella responde besándolo igual sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego se separan y el le sonríe, provocando también una sonrisa en ella. –Solo bromeaba. –Le dice riendo, luego pone cara sarcástica y lanza una bola de energía negra a ambos.

-¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!! –Grita Lena, que rápidamente cambia de cara de decepción a ira, y de ira a miedo. -¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!! –Ambos son golpeados por la bola de energía, y los va a rematar con otra pero se interpone una barrera invisible.

-Vaya… miren quien llegó. –Dice fingiendo emoción. –El General Cross. –Observa mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Cross ahora protege a Kanda y Lena, mostrando su pistola frente al nuevo oponente.

-General Cross… -Lo reconoce Kanda, sorprendido. Lena no alcanza a reaccionar luego de eso, así que no profiere nada, solo tiembla nerviosa y llorando.

-Parece que no pude llegar a tiempo… che… -Desvía el rostro hacia un lado y luego le apunta a la cabeza a Allen con la Judgement.

-Es el momento de terminar contigo, niño. Francamente pensaba que eras más fuerte que esto. –Le dice mientras el carrete del arma gira para quedar en posición de disparo. Allen sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Maestro, maestro, maestro… si es que te puedo llamar así. Después de todo, tú y yo todavía tenemos algunos negocios pendientes. –Le dice como haciendo referencia a otro tema. Cross lo mira severo y se prepara para dispararle. –Si yo fuera tú no gastaría mis balas en mí, el Conde del Milenio. –Dice altanero. Su declaración hace que todos los presentes se sorprendan.

-¿Dijo Conde del Milenio? –Repite Joshua.

-Papá… ¡¡¡Papá, reacciona!!!! –Le grita Allana.

-Muy tarde. –Dice Cross, preparándose a disparar, pero Allana se separa de Joshua y obligándose más allá de sus límites activa de nuevo su inocencia para interponerse entre los dos.

-¡¡¡¡Allana!!!!! –Grita Joshua.

-¡¡¡Allana!!!!! –La llama también Lenalee, a quien ver a su hija arriesgar la vida por fin la hace salir de su trance. Ahora es la pequeña Walker la que defiende al 14º de los exorcistas, extendiendo sus manos hacia los lados mientras sus piernas tiemblan débiles, incapaces de sostenerse en pie.

-Si sigues forzando tus piernas de ese modo acabarás rompiéndotelas… -Le dice el Allen Noé.

-¡¡No importa!! ¡¡no puedo permitir que nadie te lastime, papá!!!

-¡¡¡¡ALLANA, EL YA NO ES TU PADRE!!!! –Le recuerda Kanda. –Lenalee, lo siento. –Dice mientras se dispone a ponerla en el piso para atacar, pero son interrumpidos por el ruido de un nuevo rebanamiento, Allana abre los ojos sorprendida mientras siente como el filo del arma de su padre ha pasado por su espalda, dejando una cortada profunda a través de ella.

-AAAAgghh… -Profiere sin aire, habiendo recibido daño pulmonar; sin embargo, luego recibe dos explosiones de materia oscura que le rompen las dos piernas, destrozando su inocencia. -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo mientras sus Clown Boots desaparecen y sus extremidades se llenan de sangre, cayendo de nuevo como un bulto al piso, esta vez temblando con los nervios destrozados.

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!! –Grita Cross lanzándose contra él lanzando tres disparos de su arma, los cuales chocan contra el campo de fuerza de materia oscura y son desviados hacia el cielo. Cross entonces invoca a Maria y cubre a Kanda y al resto con el Carte Garde.

-¡¡¡¡Kanda!!!! ¡¡¡Llévate a todos de aquí!!! ¡¡¡Yo me encargaré de Allen!!! –Le ordena vociferándole. Kanda se siente frustrado al no poder quedarse, pero toma la decisión de salvarlos a todos. Joshua recoge de nuevo a Allana, que todavía sigue clamando por su padre, igual que Lenalee, las dos sumidas en la negación de ver el horrible destino que su ser más querido ha tomado.

-¡¡Vamos de una vez!!!

-No… Kanda… por favor… -le suplica Lena, pero vuelve a desangrarse hasta el punto de no poder mantenerse consciente, sus ojos se giran hacia arriba y tiemblan, mientras Allana, en los brazos de Joshua, solo puede ver como se aleja la figura de su padre, que ahora está involucrado en un combate de alta velocidad con Cross. El General y el aprendiz salen corriendo en medio de la destrucción a máxima velocidad, sin que para el chico sea problema alguno seguir el paso del mayor, con rumbo hacia la puerta que usaron para entrar al complejo. Ambos lucen igual de destrozados, pero es Joshua quien no puede evitar derramar lágrimas como niño pequeño.

-No llores… -Le dice Kanda. –Si alguien puede ser fuerte para Allana, ese eres tú, y ahora más que nunca las dos van a necesitarte. –Le dice mientras piensa en Lena, que sigue desmayada y cada vez más débil. Luego vuelve a ver hacia el frente y su mirada se torna preocupada de nuevo al ver que junto la puerta está Tykki, que los espera paciente.

-Noé… -Profiere Joshua. Los dos se detienen junto a él, a un paso de salir, y este no hace más que contemplar a Joshua, casi absorto.

-¿Planeas seguir peleando con nosotros? –Pregunta el espadachín, retador, dándose cuenta de que el Carte Garde ha perdido efecto.

-No, solo vine aquí para abrir la puerta para ustedes. –Dice haciéndose a un lado y justamente abriendo la puerta. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hijo… -Agrega mientras le sonríe a Joshua, que se queda con los ojos de punto, horrorizado.

-Qué dijiste… -Profiere sin entender, pero Kanda no le da tiempo de nada y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo arroja junto con Allana a través de la puerta dimensional, saltando detrás de él. Tykki los observa alejarse al salir, dejando ir un último suspiro.

-Pronto estarás conmigo, hijo… eso lo prometo. –Dice antes de que la puerta se cierre en medio de la destrucción. En el lugar de la pelea, Cross ha invocado su ballesta máxima y ahora le apunta a su discípulo, mientras éste está creando una bola de energía oscura mezclada con inocencia gracias al Crown Clown.

-Este es el fin…

-Lo es para ti, maestro. Para mí… este es solo el principio. –Dice antes de lanzar su ataque. Los dos impactos chocan y la luz es tan cegadora que todo queda en blanco. En el túnel dimensional, Allana sigue llorando en los brazos de Joshua, apenas siendo capaz de respirar, pero pensando desesperadamente en volver hacia su padre, a recuperarlo, a volver a verlo sonreír y estar juntos de nuevo como una familia… un sueño que en ese momento jura cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita mientras su voz se pierde en la nada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cinco años después

Una joven de cabello blanco y largo hasta los codos se despierta luego de lo que parece haber sido una pesadilla recurrente. Una foto de ella con sus padres adorna la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Se lleva una mano a la boca y se esfuerza por no llorar. Se escucha el toque de alguien llamando a la puerta, a lo que vuelve a ver, contestando seca.

-¿Si?

-Allana, ya es hora de irnos. –Se escucha la voz de un joven. –La directora quiere hablar con nosotros.

-Ahora voy. –Dice levantando las sábanas y poniéndose de pie. Mira un uniforme de exorcista y da un suspiro. –Ahora salgo, Joshua.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Han pasado cinco años desde que Allen se convirtió en el nuevo Conde del Milenio. Los exorcistas se han visto involucrados en la transformación del mundo y a seguir un nuevo camino de lucha. Allana ahora tiene quince años y es una exorcista poderosa, sin embargo, muchas cosas han cambiado, unas para bien, otras para mal, y otras para peor… Allena también ha crecido, y dos nuevos integrantes de la familia de la Orden hacen su aparición…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Hoy

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Omake

Está un aviso colgado en la oficina del director.

"El capítulo de hoy fue tan sangriento que el autor no tuvo valor de escribir un omake…" –Lee el 14º.

-¿Por qué será? –Pregunta Lavi.

-Creo que yo lo asusté… -Sonríe él. Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Puff… bueno, creo que muchos de ustedes ya veían venir que Allen iba a ser el nuevo malo, claro que con potenciales de arrepentimiento. En fin, lo importante es que vamos a ver grandes a los chicos, que también es algo que ya mucha gente estaba reclamando, jejeje… vaya, ya cap 19 y apenas vamos por aquí… creo que será más largo de lo planeado, jejeje…

Este cap está dedicado a minamidani, que siempre tan sencilla y directa sigue la historia de cerca.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. Emotion-9 y Tsubaki-chan me han dado algunos dibujos que todavía no he puesto en el perfil, pero para la otra semana ya estarán disponibles para ver. Ahora sí, hasta luego.


	20. Hoy

Tema de apertura

Bokutachi no yukue – Hitomi Takahashi

_Bokutachi wa_  
El rostro juvenil de Allana despertando, mostrando los hombros descubiertos, al fondo la luna sonriente

_Mayoinagara_  
Se reemplaza por el de Allena en el mismo estilo, mirando dominante

_Tadoritsuku basho o_  
Joshua con la expresión triste

_sagashitsuzuke_  
Stella mirando hacia el cielo, esperanzada

_Kanashikute_  
Kanda mirando altanero

_namida nagashitemo_  
Lavi con expresión reflexiva

_Itsuka kagayaki_  
Lenalee seria, pero derramando lágrimas

_ni kaete..._  
La cara de Allen amable, que se cambia y muestra la sonrisa del 14º.

(Rock)  
Allana y Joshua rodeados de akumas lanzan ataques hacia los lados, los akumas explotan y ellos se quedan en pose de batalla

Sale el logo de D. Gray-man

_Tozashita kako ga ima_  
Allana de pie, Joshua de la mano de Anju alejándose de ella, la sombra de Tykki sobre ellos

_Mune o yusaburu kara_  
Stella con una niña en los brazos mientras Kanda se aleja con su espada en la mano

_Motomeru hodo tooku_  
Lavi abrazando a Maus en una puesta de sol, Ben los mira a lo lejos

_Okizari no kokoro_  
Kaori pone su mano en el hombro de Ben y le sonríe, él la toma de la mano

_Bokura wa ikiru hodo_  
Allena en medio de Tykki y Road, los ojos del Conde brillando sobre ellos

_nanika o ushinatte_  
Lenalee con sus botas activadas enfrentada con el 14º en un mar de fuego

_Soredemo ashita e no_  
Miranda con el traje de supervisor, rodeada acompañada por Len y Sarah

_yume o sutetakunai_  
Cross sacando el humo de cigarro por la boca, sonríe calculador

_Kanashimi no riyuu desaemo_  
Allen y Lenalee tocándose la mano sobre una pared invisible

_Tsuyoku dakishimetai_  
Sus figuras se cambian por las de Allana y Joshua

_Toorisugita kisetsu no sono saki ni_  
La imagen cambia y ahora son Lavi y Maus de espaldas entre sí, que desaparecen y se cambian por Ben y Kaori

_Nani ga arunodaroo_  
Kanda de brazos cruzados con Stella trepándose sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas, se cambia por Yuuko siendo cargada por Mana.

_Bokutachi wa_  
Allana activa su inocencia que aplasta con energía

_Mayoinagara_  
Sale volando contra Allena, que la espera con su cabello al viento

_Tadoritsuku basho o_  
Joshua, a cuyo lado aparece Allana, pero a un lado sale Anju tomándolo del brazo y Allena apoyándose sobre su pecho, Allana se pone celosa

_sagashitsuzuke_  
Allana volando hacia el cielo en medio de la noche, se ve como una estrella fugaz

_Kanashikute_  
Las siluetas desnudas de Allen y Lenalee tomados de la mano, su imagen hasta los hombros en marca de agua

_namida nagashitemo_  
El 14º sonriendo rodeado de todos sus aliados

_Itsuka kagayaki_  
Los ojos de Allana que se abren, la imagen se aleja y se ve rodeada de todos sus compañeros

_ni kaete..._  
Una imagen rápida de Kanda, Stella, Lavi y Maus, con Lenalee en el centro

_Cause I'm never gonna stop streak my dream_  
Una inocencia que cae, Allana la atrapa en su mano y levanta el brazo, de su puño sale una luz blanca que ilumina la pantalla.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Duele… la nieve cae lenta y silenciosa en la planicie congelada que se extiende hasta el horizonte, cubriendo el suelo de su color blanco y opacando todo lo demás. En el piso, ya casi enterrada por el hielo, se distingue el cuerpo de una joven de cabello blanco, la mitad de cuyo rostro ya está cubierta de blanco mientras la otra está bañada de una delgada película de agua congelada. De pie frente a ella, de repente puede verse a una niña ensangrentada, su blanco cabello largo y su vestido de muñeca ondeando al viento mientras su boca se mueve sin que el sonido llegue a escucharse. Detrás de ella está una sombra de sombrero de copa y ojos amarillos, que hace una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Papá… -Musita mientras su ojo lucha inútilmente por cerrarse. Su imagen se pierde en la nada oscura y el último de los sonidos se extingue. No queda nada.

20ª noche – **Hoy**

Amanece. La luz del sol inunda el horizonte haciendo brillar las gotas de rocío que todavía adornan las hojas de las plantas y los árboles; la brisa de la mañana sopla apacible sobre la hierba que se mueve acompasada a su ritmo y los animales diurnos comienzan a moverse al sentir que la oscura noche finalmente ha terminado.

Pero la noche es más larga para otros. Han pasado cinco años desde el incidente en el cual el general de la Orden Oscura Allen Walker fue poseído por el 14º Noé, venciendo al Conde del Milenio e instituyéndose él mismo como su sucesor, lo cual provocó una nueva e intensa guerra entre los exorcistas y aquellos que poseen la materia oscura, y que cobró todavía más auge al verse mezclada con la Guerra Mundial que ha azotado al mundo durante estos años, y en la cual la Orden se vio involucrada debido a que los Noés patentaron a los Akumas como armas de guerra, siendo los países de la triple Entente los que compraron dicha tecnología, usándola en combate y obligando a los exorcistas a unirse con los diferentes ejércitos de los países aliados para hacer frente a la amenaza y evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posible; pero debilitando la estructura central de la Orden, descentralizándola, convirtiéndose esta en núcleos independientes del vaticano, pero manteniendo contacto lo más posible. Komui Lee ahora está en el país Itálico como enlace entre las diferentes sedes debido a su gran influencia, mientras su esposa y exorcista manipuladora del tiempo y el espacio, Miranda Lee, es ahora la supervisora general de lo que queda de la sede Central, ya que la mayoría de exorcistas que la conformaron ahora están repartidos en los diferentes frentes de guerra de forma permanente, mientras que los generales y un pequeño grupo de jóvenes exorcistas permanecen todavía unidos, realizando misiones esporádicas y dedicándose de lleno a la búsqueda del perdido General Walker con la esperanza de convertirlo de nuevo en el amigo que conocieron, esforzándose por no perder el sentido de familia que desarrollaron en tantos años de lucha juntos.

En cuanto al lado oscuro, el nuevo Conde del Milenio se dedicó a promover el caos y avivar las llamas de la guerra para crear más y más almas atormentadas, ayudado por el resto de los Noés, quienes al ver a su líder derrotado, juraron lealtad al 14º y ahora forman un frente común contra los exorcistas, apoyados por Allena Walker, cuyo poder ha sido definitivo en el transcurso de la guerra, y de Tsuki, un akuma de nivel 6 creado por Road a partir de combinar la esencia de Lenalee Walker y Magdalena Allistair en un cuerpo de materia oscura, cuyas habilidades combinan las de ambas y rivalizan con las del único Akuma nivel 6 anterior a ella, Lilith, consolidándose en el arma definitiva al arrasar ella sola a ejércitos enteros para complacer a su nueva familia, Tykki Mikk, a quien la unen los sentimientos heredados de Magdalena, y Allena, con quien desarrolló un vínculo similar debido a la herencia de Lenalee. Por su parte, el Noé del Placer también ha perseguido a su familia al haberse enterado que el exorcista Joshua es hijo suyo y de la fallecida Magdalena, mientras éste ha huido de él en cada ocasión en la que han estado cerca de verse.

Allana Walker y sus compañeros han crecido enfrentándose diariamente con los horrores de la guerra y la soledad de una familia dividida, sin embargo, la esperanza todavía existe mientras la guerra continúa volviéndose cada vez más encarnizada…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Es un salón oscuro con tonalidades moradas alrededor y humo gris rodeando la atmósfera. En el piso hay dibujado un emblema de magia circular, en cuyo centro está de pie el 14º, vestido con una chaqueta larga gris y el sombrero de Conde. Sus mechones de cabello blanco caen cubriendo parte de sus ojos, que siguen reflejando la misma locura sádica de la primera vez, mientras todo él se mueve como si estuviese conteniendo la risa. Alrededor del círculo pueden distinguirse las sombras de los Noés en medio de la niebla.

-Hm.. juju… hmm… -Balbucea el noé más poderoso, riéndose para sí mismo en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre, 14º? –Le pregunta Road, sin moverse de su posición. Nos convocaste a todos hasta este lugar, pero todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer con esto de la guerra. –Se queja poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Espera… -Extiende su mano hacia ella en gesto de esperar. Un segundo después ha recobrado la calma y se muestra tranquilo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hermanos. –Se dirige a todos haciendo un movimiento circular. En medio de la multitud puede distinguirse la sombra de una joven de cabello largo y vestido elegante, que luce un sombrero para el sol. –La guerra que hemos avivado por tanto tiempo amenaza con terminar, y esto es gracias a las continuas intervenciones de los exorcistas, que como un ser celestial intervienen para calmar todos los conflictos en los que se presentan…

-Este "Ser Celestial" tiene nombre, se llama Allana Walker. –La corrige de nuevo la Noé de los sueños. –Son tu hija y sus amigos los que te han estado dando esos dolores de cabeza. –Dice molesta. Escuchar el nombre de Allana hace que la joven que forma parte de la audiencia se moleste levemente.

-Te los ha dado a ti, si no me equivoco.

-A los akumas que has mandado, ella los ha derrotado a todos. Si es incluso más cabezota de lo que era… -Comienza a decir Tykki pensando en Allen, pero no finaliza la oración.

-Definitivamente. –Dice lentamente el poderoso Noé, reflexivo. –Es por eso que debemos ser más agresivos. –Se dirige hacia los gemelos. –Debbito, Jasdero, ¿han tenido suerte localizando la nueva base de los exorcistas? –Pregunta en tono generalesco. Los dos Noés comienzan a temblar de solo mirarlo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-N… no, señor… -Dice Jasdero, con las rodillas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡¡No es nuestra culpa!! ¡¡su líder puede manipular el tiempo y el espacio!! ¡¡Si llegamos a encontrarla, en el segundo siguiente ya está en un lugar diferente!! –Se excusa mientras abraza a su compañero trepado en sus brazos.

-Lo se. Es por eso que debemos ser capaces de hacer lo mismo. –Dirige su mirada hacia el akuma nivel 6.

-Tsuki.

-Si. –Se arrodilla de inmediato ante el mandato de su amo. Tykki y Allena cada uno hacen una mirada de desdén, aunque solo sus ojos son distinguibles en medio de la niebla. Debbito y Jasdero profieren ambos un suspiro de alivio al ver la atención desviada de ellos.

-Irás tú a buscar a los exorcistas. Absorbe el poder de Miranda Lee. –Ordena severo. Sus palabras retumban en los oídos de cada uno de los presentes, que conocen la horrible capacidad que desarrolló el akuma heredero del poder de las dos poderosas mujeres.

-A su orden. –Dice seca la Akuma. El 14º le da la espalda y camina parsimoniosamente para alejarse.

-Las cosas deben ser más interesantes a partir de ahora… ¿no es así, Allana? –Habla hacia la nada, como percibiendo los pensamientos de la joven en la distancia.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Allana… -Se escucha una voz que la mueve. –Allana… -Escucha una voz que la llama.

-Hmm… hmm… -Es lo único que sale de su garganta. Distingue una luz a lo lejos y una molestosa voz que cada vez es más fuerte. –Allana… -Oye más fuerte. –Hmm… -Se da cuenta de que está dormida, hundiéndose más entre las cobijas para evitar despertarse. –Hmmm… -Profiere de nuevo, sin embargo, sus súplicas son en vano y siente dos manos sacudiéndola por la espalda, tanto que finalmente la traen al mundo de los vivos.

-A-LLA-NA. –Le insiste de nuevo la persona junto a ella. Allana Walker finalmente abre los ojos y el dolor que siente en cada músculo de su cuerpo al despertar la hace sentir que aún sigue con vida.

-Ahh… auu… -Profiere adolorida, de inmediato colocándose en posición fetal, todavía cubierta por la cobija. La persona junto a ella la mira con una gota en la cabeza, esperando a que algo más suceda, pero la muchacha vuelve a quedarse quieta. La rubia que la acompaña da un suspiro profundo y luego aproxima su rostro al de ella con delicadeza.

-¡¡¡¡ALLANA!!!!! –Le grita dejando salir todo el aire posible por su boca. Allana se despierta de golpe y por el susto sale rodando hasta caer del otro lado de la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡¿Qué pasa?!! –Pregunta mientras su cuerpo se yergue, mirando en todas direcciones, nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos se da cuenta de que solo se trataba de su compañera de habitación, que la mira seria y con los brazos cruzados, golpeando con el dedo en muestra de impaciencia.

-Buenos días, Allana. –La saluda de nuevo.

-Sarah… -Da un suspiro de alivio. –Buenos días. –Le saluda dedicándole una rápida mirada y una sonrisa vacía. Sarah es la exorcista norteamericana que estudió bajo la tutela de Stella; en estos años ha desarrollado su poder y su habilidad la ha convertido en una de las exorcistas más fuertes. Físicamente su aspecto no ha variado mucho, la única diferencia es que ahora tiene el cuerpo de una joven de 16 años. Mientras hablan se dirige hacia el ropero y descuelga de él un uniforme de exorcista, luego se lo lanza en la cara a su compañera mientras ella termina de abotonarse el último botón de la muñeca del suyo.

-Date prisa y ponte el uniforme, la supervisora nos convocó a una reunión a las nueve de la mañana. –Le explica mientras se mira al espejo que está en la pared para admirar su belleza y hacerse guiños a sí misma.

-Y ¿qué hora es? –Pregunta la desgreñada peliblanca, mirando un reloj con cara de Komui que está junto a su cama. Las agujas manos de Komui marcan las 8:45 de la mañana, lo que al instante hace que todo el rostro de la joven se ponga azul.

-Es… muy tarde…

-No soy yo quien se quedó hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche entrenando en la sala de ejercicios. –Comenta mientras aprovecha para pasar el cepillo de nuevo por el lacio cabello que cae en una cola dorada por su espalda. El comentario hace que Allana se vuelva a poner pensativa. Finalmente se pone de pie y comienza a sacarse la pijama para ponerse el traje de exorcista, al que no le quita la mirada ni un segundo, como si ya se sintiese desesperada por volver a tenerlo puesto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La nueva sede de la Orden es un lugar mucho más pequeño que la torre anterior. Ahora solo consta de una casa grande estilo mansión en cuyos salones y habitaciones se encuentran dispuestos todos los recursos con que todavía cuenta la organización. El edificio está rodeado de algunos jardines que la hacen lucir como el lugar donde viviría alguien, existe una reja exterior que delimita el perímetro y sobre la cual hay puesto un sello de barrera que identifica a cualquier persona que llegue a acercarse. En uno de los jardines puede verse a una mujer que porta un vestido blanco sencillo de tirantes, un poco holgado, que lleva puesto un sombrero para el sol y en sus pies un par de sandalias, que está sentada en la hierba mientras observa jugar entre ellos a dos niños de unos cuatro a cinco años de edad cada uno. La niña tiene el cabello azul oscuro un poco largo, atado por un listón detrás del cuello. Tiene ojos azules y va sonriendo ampliamente mientras hace una montaña de arena dentro de la caja en la que está jugando. Junto a ella está un niño de cabello café, piel clara y ojos morados que va vestido con un pantalón de tirantes y una camisa blanca, la niña lleva un vestido rosado.

-Un poco más aquí, y otro más acá… -Dicta la niña.

-Ahora voy. –Responde el niño tomando un poco de arena entre sus manos y estrellándolo donde la niña le indicó.

-Gracias. Con esto vamos a construir un graaaaan castillo para que papá y mamá vivan con nosotros adentro. –Explica de nuevo la pequeña peliazul.

-¿Ehh? Pero a mi me gusta la casa en que vivimos. –Contesta el niño, dedicándole una mirada de cariño al edificio cuya sombra los cubre. –Ahí vivimos con todos, y donde tu quieres que vayamos no vamos caber bien… -Observa indicándole un grumo de arena que simula la puerta de su castillo.

-Es un castillo muy bonito, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Mana-kun, Yuuko. –Interviene Stella acariciando el cabello de su hija, la cual hace un pequeño puchero sonrojado.

-Es que la última vez vi en un libro que una princesa siempre vive en un castillo… y tu siempre dices que yo soy tu princesa, mamá… -Le dice penosa.

-Pero ya vives en uno. –Le señala la casa. –La única diferencia es que este no tiene foso de lava ni dragón… -Hace una sonrisa mientras piensa en Kanda. –Bueno, a lo mejor si tenemos dragón…

-Hey, Yuuko-chan. –La llama animado el chico. -¿Y si le hacemos un foso a la casa? Así tendría más cara de castillo. –Propone el chico, que en sí mismo parece una copia de Allen cuando tenía su edad. -¿No te gustaría?

-¡¡Sii!! –Contesta emocionada ella.

-Noo… -Los disuade la madre de la niña, poniéndose de pie y parando un segundo para sentir la caricia del viento en su rostro. Luego los mira amable. –Jugarán otro día, pero debo ir a una reunión importante y no los puedo dejar afuera. –Los toma de la mano a los dos con un cariño y dedicación dignos de la más devota de las madres.

-Pero mamá… -Profiere Yuuko con ojos llorosos. –Yo quería hacer un foso…

-Lu-e-go. –Hace énfasis en cada sílaba mientras le indica con el dedo. –Además, Mana-kun y tú ya deben ponerse a hacer el repaso de la lección de ayer. –Les dice mientras caminan por el salón interior. Yuuko hace una cara inconformidad mientras Mana solo baja la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Al llegar a la habitación Kanda, encuentran que el padre de familia ya está esperándolos con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta. Su apariencia es cada vez más imponente, ya con su uniforme de general puesto y su Mugen en su cinturón. Le dedica una mirada severa a los dos niños, uno de los cuales se esconde detrás del vestido de Stella, mientras Yuuko corre contenta a sus brazos, como si la mirada glacial fuese para ella el gesto más cálido de bienvenida que existe.

-¡¡Hola papá!! –Se arroja de frente a abrazarlo por la cintura. A Kanda le sale una gota en la cabeza y luego procede a alborotarle el cabello con una mano.

-Hola, Yuuko. –Luego mira al hijo de Allen, que sigue asomándose tímidamente por un lado. Siempre tuvo miedo de Kanda, ya que por alguna razón este hacía un gesto de decepción al verlo, como si se culpara de algo cuyo producto resultó ser él.

-Van a quedarse en la habitación, papá Yuu y yo debemos ir a la reunión.

-¿Papá Yuu? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me des un nombre tan ridículo. –Le reclama él. –¿Y qué es esa ropa? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme de exorcista? Debemos estar en la reunión y… -Su reclamo se detiene por un beso plantado por su esposa en los labios. En este tiempo, Stella aprendió a ser mucho más apasionada en su relación con él, entre las muchas otras habilidades que desarrolló al convertirse en el pilar de una familia. Cuando lo deja respirar, vuelve a poner los pies en el piso y le hace ojos de niña avergonzada.

-Es que a mi me gusta mucho este vestido… -Le dice como pidiéndole permiso. –Y solo nos vamos a poner el uniforme un ratito. ¿Y a ti no te gusta? –Se lo modela animada, haciendo énfasis en su escote y en la forma en que su vuelo deja ver un poco de sus piernas. El exorcista se ruboriza y voltea el rostro de inmediato.

-No es que… no te veas bien… pero… no me gusta que… los demás… te vean. –Dice tímido. Stella sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Yuu… -Aprieta su cabeza fuerte contra el pecho de él. –Yo soy solo tuya, siempre, pero en este lugar vivimos como una familia… quiero sentir eso de esta forma lo más que se pueda… -Piensa en Allen convertido en Noé. –Porque se que llegará el momento en que volveremos a ir uniformados al campo de batalla…

-… Como digas. –Contesta él, incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que su estrella le pida. Mana observa casi con envidia como se ven los papás de Yuuko hablando entre ellos, y lo feliz que se ve su mamá en particular al hablar con el señor tenebroso. Eso lo hace recordar a su mamá, con quien viven en otro de los cuartos en el otro pasillo, y de su actitud seria y triste, como si no quisieran estar ahí, ella y su hermana. También piensa en la figura de un padre, recordando la fotografía que está en la mesa de noche de la habitación de él y su madre, donde puede verse a una Lenalee desbordante de felicidad que toma por el brazo a un hombre de cabello blanco y una marca que atraviesa su ojo.

-Papá… -Musita el niño, todavía ajeno a la connotación se la palabra.

-¡Mana-chan! –Lo distrae Yuuko, que trae varias piezas de un tren en las manos. –Ármame el tren, quiero ver como se mueve por las vías. –Le pide entregándole las partes plásticas en las manos (el niño tiene 5 años, así que es solo una pieza de plástico con ruedas que debe poner en los rieles y luego moverla con la mano).

-Ahora voy. –Le dice más animado. Yuuko y él crecieron juntos desde siempre, y cuando quiere estar con alguien, sin duda es con ella.

+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+

Dos jóvenes exorcistas están sentados en la valla que rodea la campana de una iglesia de un pueblo común. El chico pelirrojo y la joven de cabello azul observan al sol saliendo por el horizonte por donde también se ven las líneas del frente de guerra. La expresión melancólica de ambos refleja la tristeza de tener que estar ahí.

-Así que otra más… otra batalla en la cual intervenir. –Musita Ben en voz baja. El joven Bookman, ahora con 20 años, se ha convertido en un mando medio de la Orden, igual que Kaori, su inseparable compañera en todas las misiones en las que han viajado juntos, estando unidos ambos por un vínculo afectivo que ha estado presente desde los primeros días, pero que ahora poco a poco por fin está saliendo a la luz, no sin resistencia por parte de ellos, especialmente de Kaori, que siente raro ser mayor que él por cinco años, sin embargo el chico es más alto y más fuerte que ella, por lo que a simple vista es ella quien luce como la menor. Por otro lado, él también siente amor por ella, pero es un poco más tardado en manifestarlo.

-Intervenir en una guerra quiere decir que habremos prevenido dos más. –Le recuerda ella. –De esa forma habremos salvado muchas más vidas. –Su tono reflexivo invita a Ben a cerrar los ojos.

-Salvar vidas… -Repite para si. De repente siente las manos de ella tomar su rostro y hacer que la mire fijamente, enfrentando sus ojos verdes con los ojos azul oscuros de ella. El fuerte y suave a la vez contacto de sus dedos le recuerda que ella está ahí a su lado.

-Eso es. Salvar vidas y aportar otro grano de arena para terminar esta guerra lo antes posible. –Le insiste la joven, que al tenerlo así, por un segundo es distraída por la forma de sus labios, pero al instante se sonroja y se aleja unos pasos.

-¿Kaori? –Pregunta él, extrañado, pero igual de nervioso que ella.

-No… no es nada, es hora de comenzar la intervención.

-Si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En cuanto a Lavi, el general Bookman está en una situación similar a la de Kaori. Maus, que regresó como una niña luego de haber sido destruida por Allen, ahora ha crecido de nuevo y tiene el cuerpo de una joven de menos de veinte, mientras que él es un hombre poderoso de quien ella, con el cuerpo que tiene actualmente, podría ser su hija sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo la mente de Maus si tiene la misma madurez que él, lo que la frustra ya que el Bookman la evita en cuanto al tema de retomar su vida como pareja, relegándola a vivir todavía en los cuartos pequeños como vecina de Allana, mientras él duerme en su propia habitación, sin saber cómo proceder en esa situación, también deseando estar con ella, confundido por lo que sería moralmente correcto. Ahora ambos van caminando uno cerca del otro hacia el salón de reuniones. Ella busca tomarlo de la mano, pero él lleva el puño cerrado y se mueve de tal forma que no le da la oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Ay, Lavi, por favor… -Le dice ella, aburrida.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta haciéndose el distraído.

-Si no vas a dejarme dormir contigo, por lo menos tómame de la mano, ¿Si? Se supone que todavía soy tu esposa. –Le dice un poco ruborizada. –Pero tú actúas como si no te interesara nada.

-Si… si me interesas, Maus, es solo que… -Trata de explicarse, pero no halla las palabras. –No cabe duda que eres todo un strike, pero yo…

-Llegaron. –Los interrumpe Lenalee, que está por entrar a la habitación, habiendo venido desde el otro lado. Lenalee luce su uniforme de exorcista en una actitud tan seria como la de Kanda, en sus ojos todavía brillando la determinación absoluta de traer a Allen de vuelta a toda costa. Su piel marcada superficialmente por algunas cicatrices de los constantes combates que ha mantenido durante dicha búsqueda.

-Lenalee, buenos días. –Saluda Maus.

-… Buenos días. –Contesta ella, un poco fuera de si. Durante estos años su actitud se enduró por las constantes luchas, a pesar que haber tratado siempre de ser una buena madre para Mana, ese componente de tristeza de su corazón no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

-Por favor, pasen. –Los invita Miranda desde el interior. Junto a ella está parado Len Lee, su hijo, que viste un traje de borde plateado con una capucha que cae sobre sus ojos (una especie de mezcla de Daysia Barry con Aburame Shino), hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar. –Kanda y Stella ya están ahí, pero todavía no han llegado los exorcistas jóvenes.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Allana y los otros chicos? –Pregunta la castaña. En otro lado dentro del edificio, un chico y una chica vienen caminando juntos, con ella tomándolo del brazo románticamente mientras avanzan. Él luce una seriedad del tipo Kanda, pero a su vez es un rostro amable como el de Allen. Joshua también ha crecido y se ha convertido en uno de los exorcistas más fuertes de la Orden por debajo de los generales.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión. –Observa su acompañante.

-Hay que darse prisa. –Contesta él. –No me gusta hacer esperar a Lenalee-san ni a Miranda-san. –Dice con voz comprometida y tranquila.

-Es por eso que te quiero. Siempre piensas en los demás más que en ti. –Le dice ella. Cuando doblan por el pasillo se encuentran con el resto de sus compañeras, una de las cuales hace cara de sorpresa, y luego de resignación y un leve enojo al verlos.

-Hola, Allana, hola, Sarah. –Los saluda Anju, que es quien va del brazo de Joshua. La pelinaranja lleva un cuello alto para esconder la cicatriz que le dejó su batalla con Tykki cuando era niña, y sus anteojos ahora son delgados, sigue teniendo el cabello largo y porta sus diademas de exorcista en la cintura. Sarah de inmediato se toca la barbilla con una mano y la saluda con la otra, mientras Allana desvía la mirada para no encontrar sus ojos con los de Joshua. No lo soportaría.

-Hola, Anju, buenos días Joshua. –Saluda la peliblanca. No puede evitar notar que Anju lo agarra más fuerte del brazo.

-Buenos días, Allana… -Saluda el crecido pelinegro, su voz mezclada de imperceptible vergüenza y resignación.

-Hay que darse prisa, tórtolos. –Observa Sarah, ya debe haber empezado la reunión. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar. Allana se apresura a desviar la mirada de ellos y a seguirla, mientras los dos proceden a seguir detrás de ella.

-_No debo olvidarlo… no debo olvidarlo… Joshua es el novio de Anju…_ -Se dice Allana mientras lucha por contener la furia que le dio verlos juntos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El akuma nivel seis aparece en una colina que da para ver un campo de batalla. Detrás de ella se materializa Allena, que sigue tan igual a Allana como siempre, pero su cabello es aún más largo y sigue usando ropa victoriana.

-¿Qué esperas? Haz tu trabajo de una vez. –Le ordena seria a la Akuma que la cuidó durante estos años.

-… Como tú digas. –Dice seria. Luego se lanza a toda velocidad dispuesta a extinguir las luces que iluminan el lugar de guerra. Allena se queda seria, contemplando el cielo. Se quita el sombrero y respira hondo.

-Puedo sentirte en la distancia… pronto voy a encontrarte, y cuando lo haga, yo… -Aprieta su puño con fuerza y una onda brillante de inocencia sale de él.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Avance)

Ben y Kaori son interrumpidos por el ataque de Allena y su Akuma. Mientras tanto, hay un encuentro entre Road y Lenalee que le dará nuevas pistas sobre la situación de Allen, mientras Allana lucha por aclarar sus sentimientos en torno a un Joshua que se aleja de ella por razones distintas a las que ella cree…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Yo te voy a proteger

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(omake)

Está Road chupándose una paleta sentada sobre un bulto amarrado que se retuerce. En eso llega Tykki a hablarle.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí, Road?

-Es el escritor de este fic, casi no me saca en cámara, así que lo secuestré.

-Ah, ya veo. –Se pone su sombrero y sigue de largo. Desde el saco se oyen gritos de auxilio inentendibles. Se cierra el telón.

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

¡Tarán! Este fue el nuevo cap. Jeje, por ahí leí que les gusta cuando pasan los años, y la verdad es que a mi también, porque nos da la oportunidad de reinventar a los personajes y añadirles o quitarles cosas, así como darle vuelta a las situaciones, como la de Allana y Joshua.

Bienvenida a Lenalee lean, me alega que la historia te guste y espero que nos acompañes por todo lo que falta, porque realmente creo que estoy a mitad de camino con esta cosa, jeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap les hay gustado. No olvides deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


	21. Yo te voy a proteger

21ª noche – **Yo te voy a proteger**

Las sombras se mueven de un lado a otro en un mar de niebla gris, sin más luz que los residuos de una inocencia perdida en el escaso aire del lugar, sin agua, el piso es una superficie escarpada y seca, de la cual sobresalen espinas y puntas afiladas a cada paso que se da. En medio de dicho infierno mudo y vacío se encuentra la figura de un hombre que avanza lentamente, con los hombros caídos, los brazos flojos y la cabeza baja, todo lleno de heridas que se ven en medio de las rasgaduras de lo que alguna vez fue un uniforme de exorcista. Para él, el tiempo pasa más lento que nada y el espacio no es más que una nada interminable…

-_Saldré de este lugar…_ -Dice para sí en un susurro mientras sigue avanzando con los pies ensangrentados de tanto andar. –_De seguro saldré de este lugar…_ -Repite de nuevo. Sus ojos grises muestran una pupila casi borrada, uno de ellos atravesado por una cicatriz roja que finaliza en forma de pentáculo en su frente. –_Yo… volveré… por ustedes… -_Musita de nuevo. En un lugar muy diferente y a la vez muy cerca, otro hombre sonríe serio mientras parece pensar en aquel que se encuentra vagando en su interior.

-No, no saldrás nunca. –Dice sonriendo sádico. –Ya no tienes el poder para hacerlo, Allen… -Le dice mientras sus ojos amarillos brillan nocturnos, sin embargo, los sentimientos que su cuerpo guarda por Lenalee y Allana surgen una vez más. Mira su mano izquierda y se ve temblando con el solo pensamiento del rostro de la mujer Walker; el Noé entonces frunce el seño y se esfuerza para recuperar el control hasta cerrar el puño con tanta violencia que deja que un poco de sangre se escurra entre sus dedos. –Veo que todavía tienes ganas de jugar, Allen. –Habla consigo mismo, irónico. –Me pregunto si debería dejarte salir un rato para un encuentro con tu querida mujer, o si bien mejor yo me quedo con ella de una vez.

En el interior del valle olvidado, un Allen derrotado, tirado en el piso y cubierto por la nieve, parece reaccionar ante el comentario. Sus ojos muestran vida una vez más mientras sus dedos tiemblan como buscando revivir, sin conseguirlo.

-De hecho no es mala idea, incluso ya conozco cada pulgada de su piel… -Un recuerdo recorre todos los nervios de su cuerpo, y flashes de Lenalee sobre él, besándose y abrazándose sobre la cama, vienen a su mente. –Cada vez que tú la tocaste fue como si yo mismo lo hubiera hecho… cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia… ella es tan mía como tuya. –Ve el recuerdo otra vez. –Y sí que tenemos buen gusto. –Sonríe maligno de nuevo. –En verdad es fantástica a la hora de hacer lo suyo. –La sensación de perder el control le sobreviene de nuevo, sus manos tiemblan. –Ahh, veo que tocamos un nervio sensible, jaja. Vamos, Allen Walker, ¿a estas alturas todavía sigues luchando por liberarte de mi? –Mientras habla se mira al espejo y ve su figura de Noé, igual a Allen a excepción de de los estigmas, los ojos y la piel. –Todo lo tuyo es mío, ¿o acaso debo recordarte que Allana y Allena tienen poder de materia oscura en su interior? ¿De quién rayos crees que lo heredaron? –Su expresión ahora es más decidida. El temblor vuelve a detenerse, parece ser que está vez por fin bajo control.

-Ellas serían más felices si murieras… o tal vez ya lo son, de todos modos ya estás muerto. –Mira el espejo una vez más y por un segundo se ve la imagen de Allen, pero al siguiente vuelve a ser el 14º. –Muerto… -Repite mientras se pone el sombrero de copa y camina hacia fuera de la habitación. –Ahora, no estaría mal hacerle una visita de cortesía a mi querida esposa…

Cuartel central (o casa de los exorcistas)

Todos están en el salón de reuniones donde Miranda está explicándoles la última información que envió Komui desde el vaticano. Los generales y los exorcistas escuchan reflexivos, siendo los más jóvenes los que demuestran mayor interés por la situación actual de la guerra. En torno a la mesa puede verse a Allana tratando de poner toda la atención que puede, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a Anju, que ya se percató de que la está viendo y luce un poco incómoda. Joshua luce totalmente ajeno a la escena silenciosa, poniendo atención a lo que la jefa está diciendo, mientras Sarah se limita a limarse las uñas mientras escucha. La relación entre la peliblanca y la pelinaranja se apagó un poco desde que esta última se hizo novia de Joshua hace casi un año, tiempo antes del cual ya el chico pelinegro trataba de evitarla lo más posible, aunque siempre cuidándola desde lejos. La mirada intuitiva de Stella ya captó la pequeña distracción y hace un gesto de interés, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa triste. Miranda sigue hablando seria y tartamudeando de vez en cuando, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi la escuchan atentos, mientras Maus hace un superesfuerzo adolescente por que el hombre que ama le preste atención.

-Esto quiere decir que necesitamos un grupo de apoyo que apoye a Krory-san en la frontera Alemana; allí los akumas se han concentrado en gran cantidad y amenazan con destruir por completo a todos los soldados que se han reunido. –Expone la castaña mientras encierra el área con tinta roja. –Según el reporte de Krory-san, por el número de oponentes que hay en la zona harán falta por lo menos cinco exorcistas, o en su defecto un general. –Mira con tristeza todos los presentes. –Yo no quiero que la familia se separe, pero debemos apoyar a nuestro amigo.

-Krory-san… -Dice Stella, recordando a su amigo vampiro. –No sabíamos de él desde que partió a esa misión. No podemos dejarlo solo. –Apoya la radiante y maternal general.

-Kuro-chan… -Musita Lavi, recordando tiempos pasados.

-Ben-kun y Kaori-chan están ahora cubriendo el área sur y no ha habido reporte de problemas, así que podemos responder a esta llamada sin quedar desprotegidos desde ningún ángulo. –Continúa Miranda, su tono nervioso mezclado de autoridad desarrollada con los años.

-Krory-san es un exorcista muy fuerte. No hace falta que una potencia de ataque como la de un general se le una. –Interviene Joshua, su porte elegante y amable nuevamente hace que Allana vea en él la sombra de su padre, igual que Lenalee. –Exorcistas de nuestro nivel serán más que suficiente.

-Joshua-kun, ¿estás seguro?

-Yo… -Le da una rápida mirada a Allana, que solo los Bookman logran percibir. –Será un gusto para mí apoyar a Krory-san.

-Si Joshua-kun va, déjenme ir a mí también. –Se ofrece Anju, acomodándose los anteojos. Sarah rueda los ojos hacia arriba de nuevo al escucharla y Allana trata de no hacer ningún gesto, solo hace su sonrisa de "no hay problema" que heredó de su padre.

-Es buena idea. –Apoya Len, que también se une a la conversación. –Sin embargo, me parece que sería más efectivo si aumentáramos los refuerzos lo más que se pueda para que podamos regresar a casa junto con él lo antes posible.

-¿Y qué sugieres, niño? –interroga Lavi, a quien Maus le da un codazo en el costado. –¡Ou! –Se vuelve hacia ella, enojado. ¿y eso por qué fue?

-Lavi-idiota… -Murmura sin verlo, ofendida por el término.

-Sugiero que aparte de Anju y de Joshua, también nos asignen a Allana, Sarah y a mí como parte del equipo de apoyo.

-¿A los cinco? –Pregunta Stella, a quien la noticia parece tomarla por sorpresa.

-Tiene sentido. –Apoya Kanda. –Si los mocosos unen sus fuerzas pueden terminar con el trabajo y volver más rápidamente. Luego podríamos retomar el trabajo que nos ha consumido tanto tiempo.

-La búsqueda de Allen. –Intercepta Lenalee, sin darle tiempo a continuar hablando. –Es imperativo que la búsqueda de Allen continúe. Aún si se trata de Krory, no estoy dispuesta a cesar en mi búsqueda. –Su declaración hace que los jóvenes bajen la cabeza, Stella igual, Kanda frunce el seño y Lavi suspira. Maus se toca el cabello, un poco triste.

-Lenalee, es que… -Trata de hablar Lavi de nuevo, pero ella lo vuelve a callar con un gesto de la mano.

-No, Lavi. –Les da una mirada a todos. Las cicatrices pálidas que cubren su piel son más evidentes para los ojos de Stella, quien al verla recuerda cada batalla que han tenido durante estos años de incesante búsqueda. –Justo ahora conseguí una pista que me puede llevar a un lugar donde un Noé fue visto, así que debo hablar con mi contacto en la fecha estipulada. La búsqueda de Allen es lo más importante. –Les recuerda con voz comprometida y desafiante.

-No, no lo es. –Difiere Kanda, mirándola de frente. Lenalee lo mira con ojos asesinos, pero los de él son más fríos todavía. –Lo más importante es detener a los Akumas y al Conde del Milenio.

-Allen es el Conde del Milenio. –Le recuerda Maus.

-¡No lo es! ¡¡El Conde del Milenio es el 14º Noé!! –Da un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos. -¡¡Si lo encontramos podremos traer de vuelta a Allen!!

-¡¡Lena!! –La reprende Stella, mirándola seria. Las dos mujeres enfrentan sus miradas, pero la paz en los ojos de Stella es demasiada para la señora Walker, tanto que debe apartar sus ojos de los suyos, levanta las manos de la mesa y se da vuelta hacia un lado. –No vengas ahora a decirnos que no nos interesa la búsqueda de Allen. –Su voz ahora suena molesta. –En lo que he podido te he ayudado a buscarlo, incluso he cuidado a Mana-chan cuando tú no estás…

-Y eso es muy seguido. –Acota Allana, interrumpiéndola. Stella niega con la cabeza y continúa. Lenalee luce tensa, saca un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Eso no es algo de lo que debas hablar aquí…

-No estamos en esta reunión para ventilar problemas familiares. –Les recuerda Miranda, asumiendo el control de la situación. –Sino para decidir lo que vamos a hacer con Krory-san. –Su tono es tembloroso, pero decidido.

-Esto ya se puso feo… -Le comenta Sarah a Len, que se limita a asentir.

-Joshua-kun… -Le dice Anju a Joshua, que le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes. –Luego levanta la voz. –General Walker, General Jaques. –Las dos vuelven a verlo. –Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de Len. Nosotros iremos a apoyar a Krory para que la General Walker pueda continuar con su búsqueda. Yo mismo quisiera acompañarla tras esa pista, pero creo que haré un bien mayor si voy a junto con el equipo a ayudar al frente.

-Joshua-kun… -Musita Allana. Lenalee lo mira pensativa, mientras Stella parece reflexionar sobre lo que dice.

-La misión de la General Lenalee es recuperar a Allen y Allena Walker de estar perdidos en acción. Cada uno de nosotros debe hacer lo que crea conveniente para que todo nuestro esfuerzo camine en una sola dirección, que es la de que la guerra termine algún día. –Los mira a todos. –Miranda ya la dijo, nosotros somos una familia… y una familia siempre tiene problemas, pero está unida por sobre todo. Por Mana y Yuuko no debemos permitirnos tener este tipo de divisiones… -Mira de nuevo a Lena, como buscando conciliación. Lenalee suelta su cigarro y lo aplasta al caer al piso.

-Como sea. –Dice seca. Miranda suspira agotada y asiente.

-De acuerdo. Procederemos según el plan y el grupo de exorcistas saldrá dentro de dos días a reunirse con Krory. Lenalee tiene libertad para moverse como lo desee mientras sigue la investigación de Allen y Allena, y los demás nos quedaremos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien. –Acepta Lavi. Kanda hace un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Entonces la reunión queda levantada. –Hace una sonrisa efímera. –Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

Allena, que sigue con su vestido de muñeca, como una lolita de negro, esta vez portando un paraguas del mismo color, está caminando bajo el sol del campo de batalla cubriéndose con él, acompañada de Tsuki. Los combatientes parecen no verlas mientras luchan desesperadamente contra los akumas de nivel uno que una de las facciones contendientes ha desplegado, lo que la peliblanca y la peliplateada miran con satisfacción.

-Tykki-sama estará complacido de que todo vaya según el plan, Allena. –Le dice la mujer a la joven. –Aunque todavía me parece que no era necesario que te mandara a ti solo para supervisar.

-Yo le insistí en venir porque no quería estar en casa. –Piensa en la sombra de ojos amarillos. –Ese 14º Noé…

-Tu padre… -Le recuerda su acompañante.

-¡NO ES MI PADRE! –Niega enérgica. –Si debo tener un padre… yo prefiero que sea… Tykki-sama… -Se abraza mientras recuerda la amable figura del Noé con la amable sonrisa que siempre ha tenido para ella.

-Tykki-sama… -Repite también el akuma. Al haber sido creada con restos de Magdalena, parte de sus memorias, incluyendo los sentimientos hacia Tykki, han despertado en ella durante este tiempo. Luego de la batalla en la cual Allen se transformó por completo en el 14º, ella se consagró por completo a tomar el lugar que Lenalee dejó cuando regresó con los exorcistas, esforzándose al máximo por ser la madre de la joven que durante mucho tiempo solo la vio como un akuma más, totalmente escéptica a albergar algún tipo de afecto por ella, aunque ésta la amara. Lo mismo le sucedió con Tykki, a quien tuvo que amar en silencio ya que también ha sido vista todo el tiempo por él como un akuma a pesar de estar en el nivel seis. De tal forma los tres formaron una especie de familia donde Tykki fue el padre protector, Allena la amante hija y Tsuki una especie de sirvienta amándolos a ambos, aparentemente sin ser correspondida.

-_Eres un akuma… una herramienta… nuestra herramienta…_ -Le recuerda Road a cada instante.

-Tu siempre estás recordándome cosas desagradables… -Mira su rostro y una vez más ve a Lenalee en ella. –Si por lo menos no te parecieras tanto a ella... –Su fina voz siempre empapada de decepción, lo que Tsuki soporta estoicamente. Está a punto de responderle, pero su conversación se interrumpe al ver un resplandor celeste atravesar el campo de batalla. Dos akumas acaban de volar en pedazos, seguidos por varios más.

-Exorcistas. –Dice Tsuki. Allena entrecierra los ojos y asiente.

-Son el Bookman y la chica de la kodachi. Sirve de algo y ve por ellos, Akuma. –Le ordena la elegante joven, que guarda sus expresiones de afecto solo para aquellos considera importantes para ella. Tsuki asiente y sale volando hacia el frente, dejando una estela de viento detrás. Allena comienza a caminar detrás de ella tarareando alguna oda clásica con los labios cerrados.

La cena ha terminado y los exorcistas se han distribuido por sus respectivas habitaciones de la casa. Kanda está en la habitación de su familia quitándose la chaqueta mientras Stella le ayuda a Yuuko a ponerse un pijama celeste con dibujos de espadas en él. El padre se ha quedado sin camisa mientras cuelga su uniforme, mostrándoles a sus mujeres el crecimiento de la marca negra que adorna su corazón, y que a ambas les es tan familiar ya.

-Papá, ¿por qué tienes el pelo largo? Los demás hombres de la casa todos tienen el cabello corto… –Le pregunta la pequeña Kanda, cuyo cabello es casi igual al de él, su piel como la de su madre y su rostro una mezcla de ambos, con la expresión inocente y la estatura normal de una niña de su edad. Yuuko heredó la habilidad de regeneración de su padre y también tiene una marca en su pecho, con la diferencia de que cada vez que se lastima, a la vez que se cura, por alguna razón su metabolismo se acelera y envejece unos meses más rápido cada vez, lo cual se ha vuelto menos evidente con los años, no habiendo afectado gran cosa en su desarrollo. La pregunta hace que al exorcista le salga una gota en la cabeza y que su madre se ría un poco.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, mi cielo. –La sienta sobre sus piernas. -¿Por qué, papá? –Inquiere Stella, incapaz de contener su risa.

-Es… -Se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia el techo. –Porque si. –Le dice caminando de largo. A la niña le sale una gota en la cabeza y lo mira con ojos de raya y punto. Kanda se detiene como si presintiera la forma en la que la pequeña lo está viendo y la mira de reojo. Cuando la ve, la pequeña tiene grandes ojos redondos llenos de lágrimas que fluyen como ríos.

-Esa no es una respuesta…

-Yuu, ya hiciste llorar a la niña. –Lo reprende su esposa. –Ya, mi amor, lo que pasa es que papá no es bueno con las palabras… -Hace sonidos arrulladores mientras la abraza. Por encima de su hombro le dedica una mirada de regaño al hombre.

-¿Eh? –Profiere él, sin saber qué decir. –Yo… -La niña está con las manitos en los ojos, aguantando los sollozos. –Lo que pasa… es que… es… cultural… -Dice finalmente.

-¿Cultural? –Pregunta la niña, que de repente ya no tiene ni sombra de haber llorado, sacándole otra gota en la cabeza a él.

-Ehh… si… yo… bueno… es que soy… japonés… ya sabes, de Asia… y allá… todos… usan… el pelo así… -Articula su argumento lo mejor que puede sin que las palabras fluyan tan libremente como quisiera. Tener a Yuuko en su vida lo ha obligado a hablar más que nunca al ser la niña tan curiosa e intuitiva como su mamá.

-Ohh… ¡¡papá es japonés!! –Aplaude Yuuko, aparentemente complacida con la explicación. A Kanda le sale una vena en la frente mientras la mira, pero esta se desvanece inmediatamente cuando contempla de nuevo a su esposa con su hija en los brazos y se da cuenta una vez más de que tiene una familia completamente suya. Se siente feliz, pero como siempre, trata de no demostrarlo. Su esposa, por su parte, puede sentir la alegría que emana de él sin que él deba decir una sola palabra. Un segundo después, Yuuko se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de ella, y ahora respira con los ojos cerrados, apacible.

-Ella siempre se duerme así… -Le dice en voz baja mientras se mueve para depositarla en su cama y la cubre con la manta. –Muchas gracias, Yuu. Se que te cuesta trabajo hablar con ella.

-No me cuesta trabajo. –Niega serio. –Ahí vas de nuevo con eso. –Le dice mientras se quita el cinturón y lo deja colgado en la percha que está en el cuarto de ellos, que está luego del de la niña. No ha terminado de hacerlo cuando las manos de Stella ya rodean su pecho, abrazándolo desde atrás.

-¿Así que es cultural? Y yo que pensaba que era porque así te ves lindo… -Le dice con voz tímida y posesiva a la vez. Kanda se sonroja un momento, pero antes de dejarse llevar, retoma otro tema pendiente.

-¿Qué harás con el pequeño brote de habas? –Le pregunta pensando en la reunión de la tarde.

-Lo seguiré cuidando, como siempre. Lenalee trata de ser una buena madre para él, y lo es, pero la verdad es que su familia está pasando por muchos problemas. Ellos son nuestros amigos, Yuu. Como tales estamos en la obligación de ayudarlos. –Le recuerda decidida. Kanda asiente y se voltea hacia ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora… -Mueve los hombros, como nerviosa. -¿En qué estábamos?

-¿En qué? –Pregunta en su tono marcial acostumbrado. Stella se lleva las manos hasta los tirantes de su vestido y los desliza hacia los lados, haciendo que la prenda caiga hasta sus pies, dejando sin habla al espadachín. –Ohh, en eso…

Lenalee está en la habitación Walker, donde ella y Mana ya han terminado de cenar la comida que Allana pasó a cocinar antes de irse. El niño ahora está terminando su vaso de leche mientras ella hace lo mismo con una copa de vino. No hay más ruido en la habitación que el del aire de la noche pasando como una corriente helada en el exterior. En la mesa hay una foto de Allen, Allana y ella cuando su hija mayor cumplió diez años, el mismo año que conoció a Joshua. Junto a ella hay otra de una Allana de doce años parada junto a ella, que tiene al bebé en sus brazos, las dos muy serias. Otra de Mana de tres años junto con Allana abrazados, ella muestra la sonrisa falsa que heredó de su padre mientras el niño sonríe ante la cámara. Hay otra de él y Yuuko donde ambos están sonriendo mientras se divierten, y una de todos sus amigos juntos. Hay una maleta de viaje cerca de la puerta junto con el uniforme de general.

-Hoy… -Dice el niño, un poco tímido. –Yuuko-chan y yo hicimos un castillo de arena… Ste-chan dijo que estaba muy bonito.

-¿Ste-chan? –Pregunta moviendo el contenido de su copa, con los ojos fijos en él. -¿Te refieres a Stella?

-Si… me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con ellas… me divierto mucho… -Sus palabras hacen revivir la culpabilidad en ella.

-Claro, pasar el tiempo con ellas es divertido. Estar conmigo no lo es nada…

-No, mamá, si lo es. –Trata de disculparse el pequeño, desesperado. –Es solo que… tú… casi nunca estás… -Junta los dedos índices mientras habla, sin saber si esperar un regaño o un cambio súbito de animo de su parte. –Y Allana onee-chan siempre está con sus amigos…

-Allana… -Deja ir el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en la silla y mirando hacia el techo. –Allana… -Mira un cuadro de ella en la pared, y luego la cocina en la cual hace un rato pasó a hacer la cena del día para ellos, sabiendo que ella no encontraría el ánimo para hacerlo. Allana que siempre se esfuerza para que la casa no esté sucia, la ropa esté limpia y las cosas estén en su lugar. La Allana con la que ya no sabe de qué hablar, y que apenas habla con su hermano, a pesar de que éste la quiere y la admira como a nada.

-Dime, mamá, ¿por qué onee-chan no duerme con nosotros? –Pregunta de nuevo el niño, que cada vez que habla es como si el mismo Allen lo hiciera, tan igual a él cuando tenía su edad, pero completamente sano y libre de inocencia, habiendo nacido sin ser compatible.

-_El… ¿no es compatible?_ –Preguntó Allana a los pocos días de que nació. -_¿Quiere decir que no tendrá que ser exorcista?_ –Su tono no podía ocultar los celos y la envidia que sintió de él en ese momento.

-Es porque no quiere… -Se da cuenta de lo que dijo y trata de rectificar. –Ella… está en una edad en la que prefiere estar con sus amigos. Cuando seas mayor verás que te sientes igual…

-A mi me gusta estar con Yuuko-chan, pero también te quiero mucho…

-Lo se… perdóname, Mana… -No puede evitar comenzar a llorar, hace la silla a un lado, se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza. –Perdóname… debo irme de nuevo, pero pronto encontraré a papá, y cuando lo haga… cuando lo haga seremos felices…

-Yo te quiero a ti, mamá, y también quiero ver a papá… pero quiero más verte sonreír.

-… Voy a hacerlo, te lo prometo. –Se levanta y se dirige hacia su uniforme. –Vete a dormir ya, que debo salir de una vez.

-¿Te vas ya? –Pregunta el niño, decepcionado.

-… Debo hacerlo. Perdóname, hijo. –Se hace la fuerte para evitar verlo a los ojos.

-No, está bien… -Dice bajando la mirada y retirándose a su cama, donde abraza un oso de peluche vestido de Komui. Al ser tan parecido a Allen, acercarse a él también es difícil para ella.

-Perdóname… -Le dice de nuevo. Se queda de pie cerca de la puerta por un rato hasta sentir que el pequeño se ha dormido, luego toma la maleta y sale de la habitación, donde encuentra a Allana Walker esperándola, con los ojos severos y actitud seria.

-Hija… -Profiere sorprendida.

-¿Te vas de nuevo?

-… Si. Encontré una pista nueva sobre tu padre. –Le informa con cierta esperanza, pero el escepticismo de Allana ahoga su intento de buena actitud.

-¿Y dejas solo de nuevo a Mana? De seguro solo se volvió a hacer el dormido para que te fueras sin culpa. –Le recrimina directa. Lenalee se enoja de nuevo ante la actitud de su hija. –En la habitación, el niño efectivamente ha vuelto a abrir los ojos y escucha la discusión entre su madre y su hermana.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Su amorosa hermana?

-… Tú sabes lo que pasa con él... yo lo quiero… -Recuerda tímida, luego reviviendo los sentimientos que el niño le evoca.

-Igual yo. –Repite enojándose.

-Pero no lo demuestras. No como deberías. Stella Jaques es más su madre que tú. –Ataca de nuevo, pero esta vez es silenciada por una cachetada sonora propinada por la general, y que deja roja la mejilla de la joven exorcista.

-¿Y luego me vas a decir que es lo mismo para ti?

-No. Mi madre se perdió el mismo día que mi padre. Lo que queda de ella ahora es una mujer desesperada que intenta regresar las cosas a como estaban antes… -Contesta mientras se sostiene la roja mejilla.

-… ¿Y eso es tan malo? –Pregunta de nuevo, derramando una lágrima.

-Lo es si pierdes de vista aquello por lo que debes luchar en el presente. Vete de una vez, yo cuidaré de Mana. –Le dice seria. Lenalee la mira con ojos temblorosos e intenta hablarle, quiere correr a ella y reconciliarse, pero ya no sabe como. Mira hacia el frente y la pasa de largo sin mirarla. -Te quiero, mamá… -Susurra sin que Lena llegue a oírla. En su cuarto, Mana está tapándose los oídos y cubierto por la cobija, esforzándose lo más que puede para no oír los pelitos que su existencia provoca en su familia. Allana se queda de pie, sola, frente a la puerta de la habitación, sin saber si entrar, o ir a su cuarto o ir a ningún lado, sin tener a nadie a quien recurrir, ni tener a nadie en cuyos brazos poder llorar y desahogarse. La única persona que le quedaba se alejó de ella y se hizo novio de la que en un momento fue su mejor amiga, pero que ahora tampoco sabe como tratar. Sin que se de cuenta, desde atrás de una pared, Joshua está mirándola, cuidándola en todo momento. El pelinegro sufre al ver que el cuerpo de la peliblanca es movido por pequeños espasmos, que resultan ser sollozos, los cuales se manifiestan en lágrimas que caen redondas desde sus ojos hasta el piso mientras aprieta los dientes y los puños.

-Allana… -Musita el chico, sintiendo el deseo desesperado de correr a consolarla, pero reprimiéndolo en el mismo instante. –_No… me alejé de ella por una razón… no puedo permitirme acercarme a ella de nuevo… no puedo arriesgarme de ese modo… si me acerco a ella no haré más que lastimarla… porque yo soy… yo soy un… _-La sombra de Tykki se manifiesta en sus pensamientos.

-_Hijo…_ -Le dijo en ese instante. Se lleva la mano al pecho y se golpea con fuerza, maldiciendo la sangre que corre por sus venas y el destino al cual ésta lo ha marcado. –_Si estoy con Allana, tarde o temprano la haré sufrir… es por eso… que no puedo… -_Se ve a sí mismo convertido en Noé, en el mismo lugar que vio a Road rodeada de cadáveres el día que fue encontrado por Allen. –_Yo puedo convertirme en eso…_ -Piensa de nuevo en Tykki. –_Así que… Allana… yo te voy a proteger, aunque hacer que me odies sea el único camino para mantenerte segura… _ -Se da la vuelta y se da cuenta de que Anju está viéndolo mirar a Allana, y ha captado los sentimientos reflejados en su rostro.

-Ya lo se, Joshua, no te preocupes. –Le dice sin que él le haya dicho una sola palabra. –Pero… -Junta sus manos, nerviosa. –Verás… que yo soy capaz de hacer que me ames de la misma forma… no desperdiciaré la oportunidad que me diste, aunque haya sido solo para protegerla a ella… -Su voz no muestra envidia, solo resignación y determinación a la vez.

-Anju… -Repite Joshua. Su voz es oída por Allana, quien vuelve a la realidad y comienza a caminar hacia donde se encuentran ellos, segura de haberlos escuchado.

-¿Joshua? –Pregunta mientras avanza.

-Tú eres muy importante para mí, Anju. –Le dice el chico, que siente el movimiento de los pies hacia ellos. –Es solo que…

-Ya te dije que lo entiendo. –Lo detiene ella. –Y no me importa, así que yo solo… -Sin pensarlo un instante más se deja ir contra él, besándolo en los labios y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que puede, momento que es captado por los ojos de Allana en el justo momento en que dobla por la esquina para verlos. Joshua se percata de eso y se resigna a cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso de la pelinaranja. Es lo mejor, estar cerca de ella le traerá más sufrimiento y dolor del que ya tiene, y eso es inaceptable.

-_Te amo, Allana… perdóname…_ -Piensa mientras besa a su novia. Allana contempla el momento con frustración y más envidia, no puede contener las ganas de seguir llorando y sale corriendo para alejarse de ellos lo más rápido que puede. Los dos chicos besan por un momento más, luego de lo cual Joshua mueve su cabeza hacia el lugar por donde la vio salir corriendo; Anju hace lo mismo, pero su expresión de tristeza ahora está mezclada con una de triunfo.

Sarah está dormida y babeando la almohada con los ojos cerrados boca arriba mientras balbucea sobre la comida de la cena y sobre Len, cuando Allana abre la puerta de golpe y se tira boca abajo sobre su cama. Parece que está llorando. Sarah nunca fue buena con consolar a la gente, así que al despertarse y verla, solo puede quedársele viendo, sabiendo que nada de lo que le diga la podrá consolar. Esperará a mañana y le dará los buenos días con todo el ánimo que pueda, es lo único que puede hacer, así que lo hará bien.

-¡¡Mariposas del otro mundo!! –Invoca Kaori, terminando de reventar al último akuma. Los soldados del ejército que acompañan entonces pueden seguir su avanzada mientras ellos se quedan de pie, mirándolos alejarse. Sin embargo, no tienen tiempo de descansar cuando reconocen una tétrica figura familiar materializarse frente a ellos.

-Ella es… -La reconoce Ben. Frente a ellos está Tsuki, que ahora está mostrando sus uñas en forma de garras y sus botas oscuras impulsadas con dark matter, mientras sonríe relamiéndose por empezar la batalla. Atrás de ella viene llegando Allena, cuyo modo de proceder es cada día más parecido al de su maestro Tykki.

-Allena Walker… -La identifica Kaori.

-Vaya, vaya. Son dos de los exorcistas molestos que se dedican a arruinar el trabajo de Tykki-sama. –Dice mirándolos altanera la joven Walker. –Pero esta vez les llegó su momento. Tykki-sama estará muy contento cuando le lleve la cabeza de dos de ustedes conmigo.

-Allena-chan, ¿es que todavía no te das cuenta? ¡estás del lado equivocado! –Le insiste Kaori. Allena hace un gesto furioso y con un movimiento de su sombrilla crea una ráfaga de viento que los mueve un poco hacia atrás, pero sin levantarlos del piso.

-Ve ahora. –Le ordena a su acompañante. Tsuki asiente y sale volando contra ellos; Kaori es la primera en reaccionar lanzando un corte de su espada al aire e invocando otro número de mariposas que vuelan contra ella, pero son fácilmente borradas por una de sus patadas.

-¡¡Kaori!! –La llama Ben, que sale desenfundando su yoyo en su dirección. Kaori da un salto, pero es rápidamente interceptada de nuevo por el akuma, que le propina un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que en un segundo la hace vomitar sangre. -¡¡¡Kaori!!!! –Grita de nuevo Ben, pero es silenciado por Allena, que ha lanzado un corte de energía hacia él, obligándolo a cubrirse con su yoyo para minimizar el impacto, creando otra explosión. -¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!

-Vaya, el nivel de los exorcistas es realmente bajo estos días. –Se burla Allena mientras camina hacia él, que todavía está recuperándose.

-Es fuerte… nunca imaginé que esta chica fuera tan fuerte… -Mira sus delicadas facciones, pero a su vez distingue el tremendo poder que emana de su cuerpo.

-Y ahora… ¿Quién es el asaltacunas…? –Pregunta Kaori, levantándose luego del golpe propinado por su oponente, que también es excepcionalmente poderosa.

-Silencio. –Ordena la joven. –Solo vinimos a mandar un mensaje a sus generales, exorcistas. –Dice con obvias ganas de terminar la lucha, pero obediente a su padre.

-¿Un mensaje? –Pregunta Ben, expectante.

-La hora de jugar terminó. Vamos a ser mucho más agresivos, así que estén preparados. Allen Walker puede ser rescatado siempre y cuando ustedes confíen en mí.

-¿Ehhh? –Profieren los dos exorcistas. Allena luce inconforme al estar recitando dicho mensaje, pero continúa.

-Regresen a su base y concéntrense en buscar a Lenalee Walker. Ella será ahora la clave para que Allana Walker llegue hasta el 14º de nuevo. Este es un mensaje de Tykki-sama. –Concluye la joven.

-¡Espera! ¿Tykki nos está ayudando? –Inquiere Ben, sorprendido. Sin embargo, un segundo después, tanto Allena como Tsuki han desaparecido.

-Lenalee… -Musita Kaori, mirando a Ben. –Será mejor volver de inmediato. Desde una posición donde ya no pueden ser observadas, Allena y Tsuki miran como los dos jóvenes comienzan a correr en dirección a la base de la cual saldrá el vehículo que ha de llevarlos de vuelta a la orden.

-Aún así les diste el mensaje. –Observa el akuma.

-Por supuesto. Es una orden de Tykki-sama. –Le dice un poco inconforme, pero obediente. –Y las órdenes de Tykki-sama son absolutas. Yo haría lo que fuera por él… -Se mira las manos, pensativa. –Lo que sea.

-Eso puedo entenderlo. –Apoya su compañera.

-Vámonos de vuelta. Road-chan debe estar cerca de encontrarse con Lenalee.

-Si. –Allena lanza un corte con su espada al espacio y crea un túnel de dimensión diferente a la puerta de Road. En estos años la inocencia de Allena se ha fortalecido a tal grado que puede esté al nivel de los generales, o incluso un poco más, habiendo superado incluso a los propios Noés sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

-_Allena… muchos han comenzado a verte como una existencia peligrosa, pero yo no… y se que Tykki-sama tampoco…_ -Aprieta los puños. –_Pase lo que pase yo permaneceré fiel a ti. Lo juro._ –Piensa antes de seguirla por su grieta.

Es un cementerio. Lenalee va caminando luciendo su uniforme dorado resplandeciente en la noche, mientras en su dedo anular luce todavía el anillo de bodas que Allen le dio años atrás, y que besa cada vez que tiene miedo o se siente desesperada. Ahora está de pie en medio de las tumbas, mientras el frío de la noche pasa por su cuerpo dejándole sentir el aroma de la muerte que puebla el lugar. Sentada encima de uno de los mausoleos la espera la Noé de los sueños, que lleva a Lero en su mano derecha mientras chupa una paleta con la izquierda. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecen como los de un gato en medio de la noche.

-Road. –Dice Lena, fría. Los ojos de Road se posan en ella y le sonríe.

-Hola, Lenalee-chan. Hace mucho tiempo que no platicábamos. –Dice la eternamente joven Noé mientras se pone de pie y baja extendiendo a Lero para amortiguar la velocidad de la caída, flotando hasta caer frente a ella. Lenalee activa sus botas como un acto reflejo, casi quemando los pies de la enemiga, quien debe dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás para no lastimarse. -¡¡Oye, oye!! ¡¡Ten cuidado!! –Se queja sacándose la paleta de la boca. Lenalee le da otra mirada glacial y no se molesta en desactivar sus botas.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar al 14º? –Inquiere seria.

-Fiu… si las miradas mataran, la tuya me habría hecho pedazos ya. –Comenta la Noé. – Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo con Allana y Joshua-kun? ¿Ya vas a ser abuela por fin?

-¿¡Donde está el 14º?! –Inquiere de nuevo, más seria que antes. Road sonríe como un artífice que ya tiene todas las piezas de su construcción en su sitio.

-Te llevaré a él, Lenalee-chan, pero para eso tendrás antes que hacerme un favor. –Le dice tan calculadora como de costumbre. Lenalee no se suaviza en ningún momento, pero no parece indignada por la solicitud.

-Te escucho. –Le dice finalmente. Road esboza una sonrisa y se dispone a contarle su plan.

-Pues verás…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Separación. Lenalee sigue a Road mientras Ben y Kaori regresan al cuartel, muy tarde para prevenirla, pero mandando a un nuevo equipo en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Allana y los demás viajan a reunirse con Krory, pero un encuentro con Allena complicará las cosas para Joshua, quien se quedará abandonado con la enemiga en un lugar desconocido, dándole la oportunidad para conocerla mejor…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

La bailarina que se perdió en la niebla

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Está Joshua sentado, leyendo nerviosamente el guión del siguiente episodio. En eso llega Lavi y se sienta junto a él.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien… -Dice un poco ruborizado. –Pero me parece que tengo muchas escenas con chicas diferentes en estos capítulos que vienen…

-Ahh, no te preocupes. Eso le pasa a uno todo el tiempo, si no mírame a mí. Yo tengo parejas diferentes en cada fic que hacen de mí.

-Ohh… -Dice Joshua, sin sentirse nada aliviado. Atrás de ellos se ven las sombras enfurecidas de todas las respectivas mujeres. El bookman se pone azul.

-Oh-oh…

(Se cierra el telón)

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de hoy. Jejeje, aproveché el día del trabajo para hacerlo un poquito más largo que de costumbre, y eso quiere decir que no hubo desvelo para terminarlo, ¡yupi! Jejeje…

Bueno, ahora ya se ven las cosas más claras de cómo va la historia retomada desde el capítulo anterior. Muy pronto el encuentro de viejos queridos y más de jóvenes también queridos.

Bienvenida a Lady Akatsuki Dark, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que lo que falta te agrade, jeje, y que puedas leer las precuelas cuando tengas tiempo libre.

Ohh, por cierto, he visto que hay dos votos más en la encuesta de popularidad, y, aunque Allena sigue llevando clara ventaja contra Allana (noo… Allana-sama…), Maus ya la empató con cinco votos, así que trataré de poner un poco más de ella y Lavi pronto.

Oh, Dircray-chan, lo que pasa es que mis palabras se hacen realidad, por eso te dijeron cometa también, jejeje…

Ahora si, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	22. La bailarina que se perdió en la niebla

22ª noche – **La bailarina que se perdió en la niebla**

Lenalee se encuentra frente a Road, que sigue chupando su paleta mientras espera la respuesta de la general a su ofrecimiento. Si quiere que ella la lleve con el 14º, entonces deberá hacerle un favor primero, pero conociendo a su interlocutora, dicho favor no es nada bueno. Su expresión permanece seria y ligeramente pensativa mientras la tela de su uniforme dorado ondula levemente al compás del viento nocturno, y su figura se ve reflejada en los ojos amarillos de la Noé de los sueños.

-Y bien, ¿qué harás, Lenalee-chan? –Pregunta de nuevo la peliazul. –Puedo llevarte al 14º, pero tendrás que pagar mi precio. –Se relame de nuevo, Lenalee sigue inmóvil. Al cabo de unos segundos finalmente reacciona y vuelve a mirarla fríamente.

-¿Y como se que vas a cumplir tu palabra? –Interroga considerando la posibilidad de aceptar.

-Pues porque tendrás mi palabra de Noé. –Dice haciendo un falso saludo militar. –Esa es muy importante para nosotros.

-Si, claro. –Se burla la peliverde. –Ahora dímelo en serio. –Insiste de nuevo Lena. Road hace una sonrisa más amplia y levanta la mano al aire, luego en su palma se materializa una copia del símbolo de la cruz que aparece en la frente de Allana y Allena en los momentos críticos, mostrándosela con curiosidad y recelo a la vez.

-Necesito que me digas qué es esta cosa y como puedo usarla. No la podré tener mientras el poder de Allena esté limitado por el del 14º; y además… -Desvía la mirada un momento. –No todos los Noés estamos de acuerdo con que él sea nuestro líder.

-Road… -Profiere Lena, sorprendida del asombrosamente válido argumento. Tiene sentido. Road siempre amó por sobre todos los demás al Conde del Milenio, así que es posible que esté en contra del actual dominio del nuevo Conde. De ser así, de seguro ambiciona controlar el poder de Allena para hacer frente al 14º con más posibilidades, pero, ¿y Allena? ¿estaría de acuerdo ella también en el plan de Road? -¿Cuál es tu precio? –Pregunta finalmente la Walker. Road sonríe complacida y baja de un salto hasta donde está ella, luego flota un poco y se acerca hasta su oído, donde le susurra suavemente.

-Queremos a Joshua. –Le dice seria. Los ojos de Lenalee se desorbitan al escuchar la petición. –Joshua por el 14º, ¿qué te parece, Lenalee-chan? –Inquiere de nuevo, luego saca un poco la lengua y toca con ella la oreja de la exorcista, que de inmediato se la saca de encima y retrocede dos pasos, tratando de asimilar la solicitud recibida.

-… ¿Joshua? –Pregunta finalmente.

-Nuestras razones no te interesan, pero si quieres que te ayude a llegar al 14º, primero me dirás donde puedo encontrar a ese chico. –Expone sin dar lugar a interpretaciones diferentes. –Quiero a Joshua, Lenalee. –Le dice de nuevo. Lenalee niega con la cabeza y luego la baja un poco mientras evalúa sus opciones. Vender a Joshua para salvar a Allen es algo que Walker nunca consideraría siquiera, pero su desesperación es tanta que parece no ver más allá de lo que tiene frente a ella en esta ocasión.

-… Te lo diré. –Dice finalmente. Pero primero tendrás que llevarme con Allen. –Exige determinada.

-Entonces tenemos un trato. –Sonríe la Noé. Lenalee desvía la mirada, culpable.

-_Perdóname, Joshua-kun…_

Allana está con un delantal puesto sobre el uniforme mientras cocina en la habitación de Lenalee y Mana, siendo este último el único que está sentado a la mesa esperando que su hermana termine de preparar la comida. El pequeño Allen espera pacientemente mientras la peliblanca luce totalmente abstraída, pensando en sus propias cosas mientras le da la vuelta a los huevos que tiene en la cacerola. El ruido del aceite friendo es el único de la habitación, en la cual parecen reinar los silencios incómodos sin importar quien sea el que esté adentro. Al cabo de uno segundos, la chica Walker apaga el fuego y pasa la comida a dos platos, de los que luego le da uno a Mana mientras el otro lo pone en su silla, sentándose mientras deja salir un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, onee-chan? –Le pregunta el niño castaño. Allana lo mira de reojo y asiente.

-Si, Mana, no es nada. –Responde desganada, luego corta la comida y se lleva un bocado a la boca. Mana se queda mirándola sin tocar la comida, todavía con una evidente preocupación por su hermana mayor.

-¿Es cierto que te vas a ir a una misión con Joshua onii-chan? –Insiste de nuevo el chico, ansioso por hacer plática con su admirada onee-san. Allana, por su parte, parece no tener muchas ganas de hablar, pero igual le responde.

-Si, y no solo nosotros, sino también Anju, Sarah y Len. –Le hace el recuento antes de dar otro bocado. Mana luce fascinado ante la idea de que todos ellos salgan en una misión.

-Si yo también pudiera usar inocencia, de seguro que iría con ustedes. –Imagina animado.

-Pero no puedes. –Acota ella, severa, quitándole el entusiasmo al niño. Luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo y trata de rectificar. –Lo siento, Mana-chan, lo que quiero decir es que es mejor para ti no ir a esas cosas, son muy peligrosas.

-Eso es lo que Ste-chan me dice, que es mejor que Yuuko-chan y yo estemos siempre en la Orden.

-Esa es una buena observación. –Dice resignada, luego parece por fin entrar en modo hermana y le sonríe al niño. –Ven aquí, Mana. –Le dice levantándose de la silla y ofreciéndole la mano, la cual el niño toma en un segundo. Ambos caminan hasta la sala y se sientan en el sofá, donde el niño se queda lo más junto a ella posible, quien no puede evitar sonreír un poco al mismo tiempo que toma un libro que estaba sobre la mesa del centro, un álbum de fotos.

-¿Un álbum de fotos? –Inquiere el inteligente niño. Allana asiente y lo abre.

-Parece que mamá lo estuvo ojeando la última vez. –Mira la copa de vino vacía que estaba junto al álbum, pero rápidamente la obvia. En el álbum se ven fotos caseras de Allen, Lena y ella durante los años subsiguientes a comenzar su vida de nuevo en la Orden luego de su batalla contra los ángeles. En una se ve a los tres tomados de la mano con ella en medio bajo un árbol en un día de campo, otra de Allana dándole un besito en la mejilla a Allen, otra más de Lena cargándola en sus piernas, otra de ellos en la playa, y algunas más con el resto de exorcistas.

-Ahh… ¿esta eres tú, onee-chan?

-Si. –Dice con cierta tristeza al ver la sonrisa que mostraba en todas las fotos. –En esos días solo conocía la felicidad. –Pone la mano sobre una foto donde está ella con una gorra al revés y un guante de béisbol en la mano sobre los hombros de Allen, junto con Lavi y Kanda, aparentemente en alguna salida al estadio.

-¿Y ahora ya no? –Pregunta el intuitivo pequeño. Allana parece recordar amargamente y cierra los ojos un momento. Luego vuelve a ver a su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza, a lo que el niño responde igual.

-Somos una familia, ¿no es así, Mana?

-Si… Ste-chan dice que en una familia lo más importante es el amor, que si hay amor, entonces hay familia. –Explica como si él mismo dominara el tema como todo un psicólogo.

-Sin duda la tía Stella es buena para decir ese tipo de cosas. –Se limpia con la manga una lágrima que le salió del ojo. –Somos una familia… todos aquí son nuestra familia, no olvides eso.

-No lo haré, onee-chan. Las que parecen olvidarlo a veces, son mamá y tú. –Observa inocentemente. A Allana le llega su comentario y no puede hacer más que sonreír.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Responde ya más animada. En ese momento se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Allana-chan? –Se escucha la voz de Stella. –Tus compañeros están por salir ya, te están esperando.

-Ahora voy. –Le dice alzando la voz. Mana se pone triste al pensar que ahora Allana se va de la misma forma en la que Lenalee salió antes, dejándolo solo. Allana se da cuenta y se acerca a él, arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel. –Mana, debo irme.

-No quiero que te vayas, onee-chan. –Dice con ganas de sollozar.

-Ni yo quisiera, pero hay alguien a quien debemos ayudar, y no está bien no responder cuando alguien te pide ayuda, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Cómo cuando Yuuko me pide que construya castillos de arena con ella?

-Si, más o menos. –Le dice amable, luego le sale una gota en la cabeza. –Esa niña tiene una extraña fijación por los castillos de arena…

-Un poco.

-Oye, Mana. –Le dice más agradable, pensando en él como en su hermano, sin la envidia con la que piensa en él a veces. Se saca un crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello adentro del uniforme y se lo pone a él. –Quiero que te quedes con esto.

-Onee-chan… -Profiere el niño, extrañado.

-Este es un regalo que me dio papá cuando cumplí seis años, cuando ambos esperaban que no pudiese usar inocencia para no involucrarme en las batallas, pero como parecía lo contrario, me dio esto como un símbolo de protección. Tenlo siempre puesto y piensa que esto te va a proteger, ¿está bien? –Le dice sonriente. Mana mira el regalo, una cruz de esmeralda tallada en la misma forma que la cruz de su frente, su brillo deslumbra al pequeño.

-Gracias, onee-chan. –Responde educado. Luego ella lo abraza con fuerza y los dos se quedan así un momento.

-Cuida mucho a Ste-chan. –Le dice antes de dejarlo.

-Lo haré. Buen viaje, onee-chan. –Contesta el niño.

-Si. –Responde Allana, contenta, al menos por un momento. Momentos después se le ve salir hacia la puerta, donde los otros cuatro exorcistas ya están esperándola. Su uniforme ahora es igual al que tenía su madre a su edad, el traje negro y medias blancas hasta los muslos, con la diferencia de que sus botas están en forma de zapatos de correa negros que adornan sus pies. El de Anju es parecido, mientras que Sarah usa uno parecido al estilo del de Miranda. Los de Joshua y Len son como los de Allen y los demás, con la diferencia que el de Len tiene capucha.

-Te estábamos esperando, Alla. –La recibe Sarah.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que decirle hasta pronto a mi hermano. –Se excusa con naturalidad, lo que los sorprende a todos, conscientes de la aparentemente mala relación familia de Allana.

-Eso es poco común. –Comenta Len.

-Me alegro por ti y por Mana, Allana. –Congratula Joshua, pero Allana camina frente a él, ignorándolo y llegando hasta Sarah para seguir conversando. Anju percibe la frialdad del trato y decide no intervenir por ahora.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? El tío Krory nos espera. –Les dice la peliblanca. El equipo juvenil comienza a caminar por la puerta, totalmente ignorantes del peligro que los acecha más adelante, y conjurado por la madre de la exorcista.

En el arca de Noé, Tykki está sentado a la mesa junto con Allena, mientras Tsuki está de pie cerca de ellos, sosteniendo una manta en el brazo, fungiendo como la criada del poderoso Noé. El Mikk corta un trozo de carne y se lo lleva a la boca mientras la hermosa joven de cabellos blancos y mirada altiva juguetea con el brócoli de su plato.

-¿Qué sucede, Allena? –Inquiere Tykki al verla estar tan seria. –No te había visto tan triste desde hace mucho tiempo. –Sus ojos amables e inquisitivos buscan en su rostro algún gesto que denote la razón de su tristeza. La elegante muchacha niega con la cabeza y le muestra su mejor sonrisa.

-No, no es nada, Tykki-sama, solo estaba pensando en algo y me abstraje. –Explica procediendo a clavar el tenedor en otro pedazo de brócoli y llevárselo a la boca. Lo mastica algunas veces y luego lo traga. –Dame más agua. –Le ordena al akuma. Tsuki obedece prestamente y le sirve un poco más en el vaso que tiene sobre la mesa. Allena la mira todavía con cierto desdén y procede a beber.

-¿En qué pensabas? –Insiste su mentor. Allena hace un pequeño gesto de acorralada y luego respira hondo. Tykki levanta la ceja, extrañado y siempre curioso de cada nuevo comportamiento de su ahijada.

-En el mensaje que me mandaste a darle a los exorcistas. –Lo aborda de frente. - ¿Acaso planeas ayudarlos? Se supone que nosotros estamos en contra de todas sus acciones. El Conde del Milenio siempre lo dice. –Argumenta recordando al sonriente Allen.

-Hay veces en que debes ser amable con los demás porque estos tienen algo que tú quieres. Se llama negociar o apostar, dependiendo del contexto en el que lo hagas.

-¿Y qué tienen ellos que sea importante para ti? –Inquiere inocente, luego cae en cuenta de lo único que puede ser y asiente. –Ya veo, el tal Joshua.

-Cierto. Y no solo es por él. Hay otros "intereses" en los que tú y yo estamos envueltos, y para ello nos conviene manipular un poco las cosas con los exorcistas. –Explica mientras mueve el vino de su copa, reflejando su rostro en el líquido rojo que contiene.

-El 14º… -Infiere rápidamente la lista chica. Sin embargo, rápidamente se calla al ver que Tsuki sigue junto a ellos, haciéndole un gesto de prevención a Tykki, que solo se limita a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, a través de ella el Conde no puede ni ver ni oír nada. Es diferente de todos los demás, y tú lo sabes.

-Sangre de Lenalee… -Musita con cierto desprecio mientras mira el parecido que tiene con Lena. La akuma se esfuerza por no hacer ningún gesto. Tykki también la mira, recordando para si que en ella también está la herencia de Magdalena.

-Yo solo sirvo a ustedes dos, Tykki-sama, Allena-sama. –Les recuerda con voz obediente. Tykki entonces intercepta su rostro con su mano y la obliga a mirarlo de frente, sin violencia, suavemente, pero con determinación, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, lo que la hace vibrar por completo, ante los aparentes celos de Allena.

-En verdad te pareces mucho a ella… a las dos… -Murmura sin saber como pensar en ella. Existe algo que lo atrae, pero es solo un akuma, seria ridículo pensar en involucrarse con uno, ¿o no? En ese momento aparece frente a ellos la puerta de Road, por la que sale la misma, que trae las manos detrás de la espalda con la cara rebosante de satisfacción.

-Ohh, ¡Road-chan! –La saluda Allena, contenta; corre a abrazarla a pesar de que ahora es bastante más alta que ella. Road le devuelve el abrazo y luego los mira a ambos, seria.

-Se el paradero de Joshua. –Dice con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Allena y Tykki se abren de par en par, iluminándose al oír la noticia. -¿Irás tú? –Le pregunta al Mikk.

-Deja que yo vaya, Tykki-sama. –Propone Allena con una reverencia hacia él. –Si es un regalo para ti, no tiene sentido que vayas por él personalmente. Con mis habilidades traerlo no será mayor problema.

-Llévate algunos akumas contigo entonces. –Le dice Road, que se sienta a la mesa. –Oye, tú, máquina, tráeme algo de comer. –Le ordena a Tsuki, totalmente falta de tacto. La humillada y poderosa Akuma asiente y se va hacia la cocina para cumplir la solicitud, preocupada porque Allena vaya sola a enfrentar a los exorcistas. Sin embargo, frente a la poderosa joven aparecen seis niveles cinco listos para la pelea.

-Ten cuidado, Allena. De seguro te encontrarás de nuevo con Allana Walker. –Le dice Tykki, preocupado. Allena sonríe con superioridad y niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Tykki-sama. Ninguno de esos niños se compara con el poder que tengo ahora. –Mira la palma de su mano y crea una chispa de energía, lo que molesta a Road.

-¡Oye, que es inocencia! Piensa en nosotros, nos podríamos quemar. –La reprende. Allena encoge los hombros en un "lo siento" y luego hace nuevamente una reverencia.

-Iré ahora. –Atraviesa la puerta dimensional seguida por los akumas, desapareciendo. Tykki entonces mira a Road, extrañado.

-¿Qué hiciste para obtener esa información, Road?

-Vendí algo que nos estorba. –Responde mientras toma el periódico y se pone a leer, Tykki la mira habiendo entendido el significado de sus palabras. La guerra secreta de ambos contra el 14º se está desarrollando poco a poco con Allena en medio de una bomba que estallará dentro de poco. –Alégrate de que pronto verás de nuevo a ese hijo tuyo.

-Si, creo que si. –Mira hacia el lugar donde se fue Allena. Sin embargo… -Se corta pensando en el enfrentamiento que le espera a su niña.

Allana y los demás van en un tren que atraviesa una llanura con uno de los vagones reservado exclusivamente para ellos. Joshua y las tres chicas están sentados en los asientos frente a la ventana conversando y viendo el paisaje cuando llega Len, que viene guardando su insignia de la orden.

-Parece que esta insignia todavía vale mucho. –Comenta mientras se sienta junto a Sarah, a la orilla del sillón.

-Ojalá sirviera en los salones de belleza. –Suspira Sarah, que saca un espejo de mano y comienza a arreglarse el peinado ante una Anju que rueda los ojos hacia arriba y una Allana que solo sonríe. Joshua la ignora por completo.

-Oigan, pero ¿no les parece emocionante? Vamos a una misión nosotros solos como equipo, sin ningún general que nos apoye. –Comenta de nuevo el hijo de Komui.

-Ya se habían tardado mucho, es cierto. –Apoya Sarah. –Nuestro nivel según los registros es mayor al que la generación Walker tenía cuando se conformó su grupo de exorcistas.

-¿Generación Walker? –Inquiere Joshua, escuchando el término por primera vez.

-Es el nombre que Komui-san le dio al grupo de exorcistas que lucharon al lado de Allen Walker durante su tiempo antes de ser generales. –Explica Anju, acomodándose los anteojos. –Es decir, se trata de los generales cuando eran jóvenes.

-Vaya, no tenía idea.

-Como dije, solo es un aporte de Komui-san, así que no mucha gente lo generalizó. –Agrega la pelinaranja. Sarah asiente en apoyo a su discurso.

-Y pensar que aquí tenemos a la hija de los dos exorcistas legendarios. –Agrega la rubia, con la intención de animar a Allana, que se limita a sonreír un poco.

-Eso es más un compromiso que un orgullo. –Responde la peliblanca. –No es fácil ser la hija de Allen Walker, tú sabes… todos esperan que seas por lo menos igual de buena de lo que lo fue él. –Mira por la ventana, como recordando lo acontecido en estos años.

-Tú lo has llevado con orgullo, me refiero al apellido Walker. –Interviene Joshua de nuevo, convencido. Sin embargo, Allana vuelve a ignorarlo descaradamente, toma una de las revistas que tienen en la mesita y comienza a hojearla.

-Oye, Allana-chan, Joshua te habló. –Interviene Anju, molesta por la actitud de la joven.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Se que me habló, pero no había nada que responder. –Contesta Allana, aparentemente inocente.

-Pues cuando alguien te habla, aún si no le quieres contestar, un "gracias" es la norma de cortesía mínima.

-Oi, oi, Anju-chan. –Trata de calmar Sarah, pero la chica de los anteojos se ve realmente enojada.

-Y no es la primera vez. A mi también has estado tratando de evitarme, ¿no es así? –Pregunta desafiante. Allana se enoja y se pone de pie.

-Yo tengo derecho de conducirme como a mí se me place, igual que tú lo tienes. –Responde tratando de mantenerse pasiva.

-Pues lo que yo creo es que estás celosa de que… -Comienza a decir, pero no puede terminar porque todo el tren frena violentamente, arrojando a Allana a los brazos de Joshua mientras ella cae sentada en el sillón, la joven peliblanca se abraza inconscientemente a él quien la abraza para protegerla, cayendo junto a Anju por la violencia del impacto; Sarah y Len se detienen del asiento del otro lado. Al cabo de unos momentos, el tren se ha detenido y sale humo de los discos por la fricción con los rieles.

-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta Joshua, que no se ha dado cuenta de que está abrazando a Allana.

-Si, así parece. –Comenta Sarah, moviendo su cabeza. –Aunque creo que me despeiné…

-Te ves bien. –Le dice Len, ella hace un pequeño puchero.

-Yo… también estoy bien… -Dice Anju, tocándose la frente. Entonces Allana se da cuenta de que está en los brazos de él y se separa de golpe, cayendo hacia atrás.

-¡¡Ay!!

-¡¡Allana!! ¿Estás bien? –Intenta darle la mano para ayudarle, pero ella se la aleja de un golpe y se pone de pie por su propia cuenta.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –Dice sacudiéndose. En ese instante comienza a oírse un ruido como de aire a gran velocidad, siendo Len el que identifica su naturaleza.

-¡¡¡Todos fuera del vagón, ahora!!! –Grita rápido el chico, a lo que todos obedecen en el acto saltando por las ventanas. Un segundo después el vagón es partido por un disco de aire que lo hace explotar.

-¡¡¡AHH!!! –Gritan todos mientras ruedan en las rocas. Frente al fuego que ahora consume el vagón en el que iban, ahora ven aparecer una elegante figura conocida, siendo Allana la primera en reaccionar.

-Allena… -Dice su nombre con recelo y anhelo a la vez.

-Allana… -Secunda su hermana, mirándola fijamente. Las dos Walker se miran mutuamente por varios momentos, recordando su encuentro en el jardín del arca, donde fue Allena quien venció superando completamente a Allana.

-¡¡Allena!! –La reta Joshua, desde atrás. -¿A que vienes ahora? –Pregunta mientras saca dos macanas que inyecta con inocencia, preparándose para luchar. Sarah deja salir sus cadenas de sus mangas y también las activa, lo mismo que Len y su rifle y Anju y sus dianas estelares. El grupo de jóvenes es ahora mucho más poderoso de como era en su niñez, y lo han demostrado en las misiones a través de los años, pero Allena siempre fue un rival demasiado poderoso para cualquiera de ellos individualmente.

-De hecho, Joshua-kun, traigo un encargo especial. –Se acomoda el cabello hacia un lado mientras detrás de ella aparecen los akumas, cada uno de los cuales blande un arma de filo diferente.

-¿Especial? –Pregunta Anju. Allana sigue al frente, esperando a que de el primer movimiento para empezar con el ataque masivo, sin embargo, Allena no parece prestarle atención.

-Parece que el gran Tykki-sama tiene un asunto pendiente contigo, Joshua-kun, así que me pidió que te llevara con él. –Lo señala con un abanico cerrado que lleva en la mano. Joshua frunce el seño al escuchar el nombre de Tykki. –Te crees demasiado si piensas que todas las veces se tratará de ti, Allana. –Le dice con desprecio. –Además, en nuestra última pelea se demostró quien es la hija que vale la pena. –Recuerda de nuevo la batalla en el jardín.

-No dejaré que te lleves a Joshua. –Le dice en actitud protectora. –Yo lo protegeré, de ti y de cualquiera… -Recuerda cuando eran niños y ella se metía a su cama para comer chocolates. -¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, CROWN BOOTS!! –Sus botas blancas se llenan de inocencia y adquieren forma, preparándose para luchar. Allena mira sorprendida el crecimiento de su rival, pero no luce intimidada.

-Acabaré contigo primero para luego llevarme en paz a Joshua. –Le dice seria. – Dark Clown… -Invoca a su inocencia, cubriéndose con la capa negra y el antifaz oscuro que ahora adorna su cuello.

-Esto es lo que quería. –Dice Allana, nerviosa.

-¡¡Akumas, a ellos!! –Les ordena Allena, los cuales vuelan hacia los exorcistas en el acto, uno de un hacha choca contra las cadenas de Sarah, otro de una espada va a enfrentarse contra Anju y sus discos, y otro más contra Len y su rifle de inocencia. Joshua se da la vuelta para ayudarlos, pero es interceptado por Allena, que en un pensamiento se trasladó de lugar hasta llegar junto a él. Allana se da cuenta e intenta ayudarlo, pero el resto de los akumas le cortan el camino.

-¡Negación! –Invoca Allena, sus ojos brillan para activar la misma técnica de cancelación de inocencia que usó contra Allen y Kanda en su última pelea, pero Joshua alcanza a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para tocar le pecho de Allana y pasarle de su propia inocencia al mismo tiempo que su cancelación se activa, lo que provoca un efecto de rebote que cancela los dos ataques y distorsiona sus poderes, creando un vórtice de inocencia que parece llevar a otra dimensión.

-¡¡¡JOSHUA!!!! ¡¡¡¡ALLENA!!!! –Grita Allana, que logra quitarse de encima a los akumas por un instante con un giro de 360º de su patada, dándose cuenta de que los dos seres importantes para ella están luchando entre si. -¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!

-¡¡Suéltame!! –Le reclama Allena a Joshua, que logra prenderse de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Tú eres la persona que Allana ha buscado por mucho tiempo!! ¡¡no puedo dejar que sigas lejos de ella!!

-¡¡Tonto!! –Le reclama de nuevo. -¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡¡Allana…!! –Se queda suspendida, de repente se le vienen algunos flashes de Allana y ella en el tiempo que tenía cuatro años, las dos sonriendo felices la una junto a la otra, cuando aún tenía su forma espiritual –Esto… es… -Sus ojos tiemblan y se petrifica. El vórtice los consume se ven lanzados a otro punto de la tierra.

-¡¡¡ALLENA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JOSHUA!!!!!!! –Grita Allana, pero su grito se pierde en la inmensidad de la noche.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Allena y Joshua se han perdido en un lugar donde no hay nadie mas, lo que los obligará a convivir y a conocerse un poco más para poder sobrevivir. Kanda sale de la Orden con un nuevo objetivo mientras Lavi se enfrenta a Maus en un juego complicado y Lenalee busca su entrevista con el 14º mientras Allana busca la forma de encontrar a sus dos personas queridas…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Enemigos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(omake)

Oficina del director

Llega Kanda a reclamar, pero encuentra a Road en el escritorio.

-¿Dónde está el escritor? ¡¡Hoy no salí nada!!

-Ahh, pues únete al club. Yo tuve que presionar para ganar un espacio en la transmisión.

-Oh, ¿y qué hiciste?

-Pues… -Sonríe malvadamente. Se cierra el telón.

¡¡Tarán!! Este fue el cap de hoy. Hoy salieron poco Lavi y Kanda, pero para el próximo saldrán mucho más, pero tenía que meterle un poco de conversación al resto, que se estaban quedando muy callados, jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante.

Para todos los países en los que hay día de la madre mañana, feliz día de la madre a todas sus madrecitas, jeje…

Ahora si, hasta luego.


	23. Enemigos

23ª noche – **Enemigos**

Kanda está dormido en su cama con su pequeña trepada sobre su pecho, durmiendo como un gatito sobre él. El brazo del exorcista está extendido hacia un lado donde se supone que debería estar su compañera de cama, sin embargo, donde ella estuvo ahora solo queda la huella de que pasó por ahí, un extremo desarreglado de cama. El sol comienza a filtrarse por la ventana hasta dar en los ojos del espadachín, trayéndolo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Al sentir que las condiciones en que se durmió ahora son diferentes, abre los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con su hijita junto a él.

-Yuuko… -Musita reconociéndola. Mira hacia el lado izquierdo buscando a Stella, pero no está. Junto a la mesa de noche hay una pequeña nota doblada en tres partes que trae una cara de gatito estilo rukiense junto a su nombre. Kanda, con una gota en la cabeza, extiende su mano hasta tomar la nota con ella.

-_Yuu, lamento no despertarte, pero esa era la única forma de que te quedaras a proteger a los chicos. Miranda tuvo que ir a una reunión oficial, Lavi y Maus-chan tenían que ir al encuentro de Ben y Kaori, y yo encontré una pista para ir tras Lenalee. Tengo un presentimiento, así que me pareció que dejar sola la orden es una mala idea, lo siento mucho__, te daré un beso y un plato de soba cuando vuelva, te ama, Stella. _–El espadachín termina de leer con sombra bajo los ojos, dándose cuenta de que lo han dejado solo con su hija, y probablemente también con el niño Walker.

-¿Papá? –Pregunta Yuuko, abriendo sus ojitos y mi mirándolo con su carita cerca de la de él.

-… Hola.

-¿Y mamá? –Dice la pequeña, todavía somnolienta.

-Ella… salió a hacer una encomienda. –No se puede ver en una situación peor. –Parece… que hoy tendré que cuidarte. –Informa con resignación, pero la niña se ve contenta.

-¡Que bueno! –Le hace una gran sonrisa y lo abraza por el cuello cálidamente. Kanda, que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Stella todavía no se acostumbra al contacto humano, mueve su mano hacia ella y la abraza torpemente. Al cabo de unos momentos, la niña se levanta y lo mira. -¿Qué vamos a desayunar, papá?

-¿Huh? –Una gota le sale de nuevo.

-¡Joshua! ¡Allena! –Los llama Allana mientras mira hacia donde hasta hace un segundo estaban los dos mencionados, pero ahora solo quedan vestigios de electricidad poblando el aire. Sarah, Anju y Len lucen igual de sorprendidos, pero su batalla con el resto de akumas nivel 5 traídos por la gemela de Allana no les permite detenerse a reflexionar. Por detrás de la Walker aparece uno de los niños Cinco con un hacha masiva en la mano, que le lanza un corte de energía negra a supervelocidad, pero Allana reacciona instintivamente y contraataca con una patada trasera que evoluciona en circular de un solo movimiento, lanzando al niño a estrellarse contra un cúmulo de rocas. El cabello de la joven se mueve suavemente sobre su frente cubriendo parcialmente la leve cicatriz de la cruz de inocencia, una décima de segundo después es atacada por dos akumas más, a los cuales manda a volar con una patada frontal y otra redonda en una secuencia sucesiva de golpes, reaccionando justo a tiempo para dar una patada de tijera contra el primer akuma que ya se ha recuperado, logrando atraparlo por el cuello y lanzándolo en un torbellino giratorio contra las ruinas del tren.

-¡Hay que terminar con esto rápido! –Les grita a sus compañeros mientras ve como detrás de ella los otros dos akumas también han empezado a levantarse, agudiza la mirada y sus botas blancas se desbordan de inocencia mientras su ojo izquierdo adquiere una leve coloración rojiza, lo que a nivel de su visión le permite distinguir el flujo de materia oscura en el interior de los enemigos. –Esto… esto es… -Profiere sorprendida de su capacidad de visión.

-Exorcista… ¡Te vamos a romper la cabeza! –Gritan los dos akumas en tono caprichoso. Allana no contesta, pero da un salto de varios metros hacia arriba, el cual finaliza dando un giro sobre sí misma tres veces, permitiendo que sus botas emitan en un pulso de energía que al estallar la lleva rápidamente hasta donde se encuentran los otros tres exorcistas.

-¡Sarah, formación Bella-B! –Le grita mientras se aproxima. A Sarah le da un poco de risa el nombre de la formación, pero recuerda que entre las dos lo eligieron en un momento de desvelo.

-¡Siempre tan dispuesta a compartir tu información a todos, Alla-pon! –Contesta la rubia, que estrella una de sus cadenas del juicio contra el piso y delinea un círculo rompiendo las rocas a su alrededor, generando una onda de inocencia que aleja al akuma con el cual combatía, momento que aprovecha para lanzar su cadena izquierda hacia Allana, quien sin perder un momento la toma entre sus manos y libera de nuevo el pulso de velocidad, girando en círculos junto con el arma, provocando el efecto de que Sarah estuviera manejando una soga de rodeo gigante, pero hecha de cadena, con Allana prácticamente invisible por la velocidad del giro. -¡Yeeeha! ¡En mi país a esto se le llama jugar con el lazo!

-Tu país tiene un léxico bastante limitado. –Comenta Len, que acaba de dispararle otro rayo de inocencia a su oponente.

-¡Cállate! –Le grita con una vena en la frente. Luego mira hacia arriba a Allana. -¡Alla! ¡Aquí voy! ¡Cadenas de la justicia, impacto del castigo! –Grita mientras usa su otra cadena para detener el giro de la otra y lanzar la punta hacia abajo en un latigazo gigantesco, lanzando a Allana contra los tres akumas a máxima velocidad. -¡Ahora! –Grita la rubia.

-¡Crown Boots… Cross tomb! –Grita mientras hace otra patada de tijera que rápidamente la cubre de viento de inocencia evolucionando en un tornado afilado que pasa atravesando directo a uno de los akumas y destruyendo a los otros tres con la potencia del impacto, generando una explosión verde que abarca unos veinte metros, creando un cráter y lanzando rocas en todas direcciones.

-¡AAAAHHHH! –Gritan los akumas mientras son despedazados. Un segundo después, Allana surge de la luz de la explosión, toda sucia y con la ropa un poco rasgada, pero sin daños.

-Si que te gusta ser exhibicionista. –Comenta Sarah, aliviada de ver a su amiga a salvo.

-Eso me dice el tío Kanda. –Se limpia el rostro con la manga de la camisa. –Que en eso me parezco a papá.

-Ya me imagino como habrá sido… -Se lleva una mano a la barbilla jugando. En ese momento a las dos las interrumpen el cuarto akuma, que está saltando sobre ellas, atrapándolas desprevenidas. -¡¿Eh? –Profiere la rubia, Allana se dispone a contraatacar, pero antes de que pueda moverse, las dianas estelares de Anju se estrellan contra el cuerpo del akuma cortándole un brazo e hiriéndolo por la espalda.

-¡AAAGGGHHH! –Grita mientras cae incendiado de inocencia rodando por el piso hacia un lado. -¡AAAGGHH! ¡MALDITA! –Grita el monstruo intentando levantarse, pero es recibido por una ráfaga de balas de inocencia que salen del rifle de Len, que lo hacen explotar frente a ellos, obligando a Allana y al resto a cubrirse los ojos por un momento debido a la luz que se ve al momento de su muerte.

-Anju, Len-kun… -Profiere Allana al ver el desempeño de sus amigos. La pelinaranja se acomoda los anteojos mientras el chico da un soplo para quitar el humo de la punta de su arma.

-No bajen la guardia, que todavía queda uno más. –Les advierte Sarah, cuyas cadenas se mueven como detectando la presencia del último de los akumas al que Allana lanzó a estrellarse contra el tren hace unos momentos; todos vuelven a ver expectantes hacia el lugar del impacto, pero no se ve ningún indicio de movimiento.

-Estoy segura de que cayó en ese lugar. –Informa Allana, con los sentidos completamente alerta.

-Son akumas de nivel cinco, no son muy fuertes, pero si les damos la oportunidad de usar su habilidad estaremos en graves problemas. –Les recuerda Len, que señala con su arma en todas direcciones, como si fuese un francotirador profesional.

-Vaya, señor cazador, no teníamos idea de eso. –Comenta Sarah, sarcástica.

-No es el momento de ponerse en ese plan, Sarah. Debemos confiar en la puntería de Len para anticipar los movimientos del enemigo. Si ya pudo utilizar su habilidad, no sabemos lo que puede suceder ahora. –Dice Anju, preparándose.

-Ush. –Profiere la rubia, callándose. Los chicos se quedan espalda con espalda en un círculo mientras examinan toda el área sintiendo la presencia acechante del último akuma; en ese instante el tren comienza a moverse haciendo ruidos de hierro doblándose y óxido crujiendo, todos los exorcistas vuelven de nuevo su mirada hacia él y se topan con que el tren completo se está convirtiendo en un akuma gigante que usa la caldera del tren como brazo lanzacohetes, de mirada de fuego, exhalando humo por todas partes. Todos los pasajeros que estaban adentro de él resultan ser akumas de nivel uno y dos que adquieren su verdadera forma y forman una nube de oscuridad que rodea al nuevo gigante.

-Ay… -Murmura Sarah. Anju traga saliva, Len se prepara para disparar y Allana luce seria y dispuesta a iniciar otro combate masivo.

-Chicos… vamos ahora. –Dice con voz baja. -¡Inocencia actívate, Crown Boots! –Invoca su inocencia de nuevo.

-¡Inocencia actívate, dianas estelares! –Invoca Anju mientras sus discos flotan en sus manos, girando a gran velocidad.

-¡Inocencia actívate, cadenas de la justicia! –Grita Sarah, sus cadenas comienzan a moverse como si estuviesen vivas.

-¡Inocencia actívate, cañón de inocencia! –Grita también Len, cuyo cañón hace el sonido de estar cargando energía.

Los cuatro chicos invocan sus respectivos poderes y se lanzan en contra del nuevo ejército mientras en la mente de Allana Walker cruzan pensamientos desesperados sobre el paradero de Joshua. -_No puede ser… él también se alejará de mi… no lo voy a permitir._ ¡AAAAAHHHH! –Lanza una patada contra el maximizado nivel 5.

Lavi va junto con Maus en la motocicleta que les dio Komui al encuentro de los dos jóvenes que vienen del viaje. El pelirrojo mantiene la vista al frente mientras la madura y de juventud forzada Maus sigue abrazándolo por detrás con su cabello pelirrojo suelto al viento. Luego de un rato de andar, se detienen cerca de un hotel cuando ya es casi hora del atardecer.

-Se supone que este lugar es el punto de encuentro. –Le dice Lavi. Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sin embargo no puedo sentir sus inocencias cerca. –Agrega mirándolo. –Lo que quiere decir que estarán aquí por lo menos para por la tarde si es que vienen a pie.

-Hm. –Asiente serio. –En ese caso debemos ponernos cómodos un rato.

-Así parece. –Él comienza a caminar hacia el interior del edificio mientras ella sigue tras él. –_Lavi… por fin he vuelto a ser la de antes, pero tú no dejas de mirarme como a una niña… así que hoy… yo…_ -Piensa para sí, decidida.

-¡Jaja! ¡Jajajaja! –La Noé de los sueños se ríe apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor de Lenalee una y otra vez, que permanece seria esperando a que termine con su juego. -¡No lo puedo creer! En verdad me diste la ubicación de Joshua… -Se acerca hasta su oído. –Traicionaste a ese niño con tal de tener una oportunidad de ver a tu amado Allen… -Le susurra mientras le pasa el dedo por el hombro. -¿Acaso te sientes tan desesperada? Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras precisamente tú quien terminara uniéndote voluntariamente a nosotros.

-Yo no me he unido a ti. –Le recuerda seria. –Ya lo dijiste, era tu precio y lo he pagado, ahora muéstrame donde se encuentra el 14º. –Le exige con actitud casi asesina. Road retrocede un paso al sentir el poder ofensivo que emana de ella.

-Precisamente por eso. Yo no seré quien diga nada, pero ¿no crees que tus amigos supondrán que alguien ha filtrado información? ¿Te arriesgas a quedarte sin ellos a pesar de no tener la certeza de recuperar a Allen?

-No pretendo que entiendas mis acciones.

-Pues no, la verdad no. –Le dice mientras se chupa su paleta de nuevo. –Para mí eso es ser muy tonta. –Dice mirando hacia el cielo. Lenalee esboza una sonrisa imperceptible, como cuando un pescador se da cuenta de que su presa ha mordido la carnada.

-Llévame con el 14º. –Le exige de nuevo. Road asiente seria y detrás de ella aparece una de las puertas dimensionales, que al fondo se ve que llevan hacia un pasillo oscuro.

-El 14º está al final de este pasillo, te doy mi palabra de noé. –Se hace a un lado y la deja pasar. Ella la pasa de largo sin mirarla.

-Nada podría valer menos. –Le dice antes de desaparecer por la oscuridad. Road sonríe y le da una mordida a su dulce.

-Me pregunto quien ha pescado a quien… Lenalee…

-Hmm… hm… -Es lo único que alcanza a salir de su garganta. Siente la tibieza del sol sobre su piel, haciendo arder de calor los diminutos granos de arena que la bañan, los cuales son lavados por ondas sucesivas de agua que parecen arrastrarse hasta su cuerpo. El sonido de gaviotas en el aire la hace sentir como si estuviese en una…

-¿¡Playa! –Se levanta agitadamente. Está tirada a la orilla de una playa, su vestido empapado y su sombrero perdido de nuevo, toda mojada por el agua salada, cubierta de arena alojada alrededor de algunas cortadas que cubren su cuerpo. Se pone de pie dolorosamente, sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido en un puño durante toda la noche, sin noción de tiempo ni del lugar en que se encuentra. –Una playa… -Da una vista panorámica a su alrededor; hacia delante no hay nada más que océano mientras que detrás de ella solo se ve una multitud de palmeras que solo son la parte exterior de una densa selva. Le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Justo el mes pasado Tykki-sama me regaló Robinson Crusoe… pero esto es… -Hace un gesto serio y da un salto altísimo para tener una perspectiva del lugar donde se encuentra. Efectivamente se trata de una isla. –Lo sabía… -Luego dirige su mirada hacia el océano. –Tendré que usar la puerta dimensional. –Se vuelve hacia la nada e invoca la puerta con una mano, sin embargo, nada sucede. -¿Eh? –Profiere la chica, extrañada. No puedo… usar la puerta… -Se dice a sí misma, extrañada. Lo intenta una vez más, pero con el mismo resultado. –No puede ser… ¡Tykki-sama! –Lo invoca afligida, pero nada sucede. Vuelve su vista de nuevo hacia el mar y se dispone a salir volando sobre él, pero al tomar impulso y lanzarse a volar, se estrella contra un campo de fuerza que la electrocuta y la manda de rebote a gran velocidad de nuevo contra la isla. -¡Tykki-sama! –Clama por él mientras cierra los ojos para prepararse para el impacto, pero en vez de eso solo siente ser atrapada por un par de fuertes y gentiles brazos, que amortiguan su caída absorbiendo todo el impacto hasta caer de pie sobre la arena, arrastrándose varios metros. Sorprendida, vuelve la cabeza hacia quien ahora la lleva entre los brazos y por un momento cree ver a Tykki, cuya imagen después se aclara y se transforma en Joshua.

-Eres más pesada de lo que imaginaba… -Comenta el chico, luciendo igual de accidentado que ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Tú! –Es lo primero que espeta la peliblanca mientras da un salto para alejarse de él. -¡Tú me trajiste a este lugar…! –Le dice primero amenazante, luego ruborizada. -¡No me digas que…! Tykki-sama me habló de ellos… tú eres uno de esos tipos que se llevan a las señoritas a lugares solitarios para… para… -Su rostro más que de miedo es de horror. A Joshua le sale una gota.

-No creo entender bien de lo que estás hablando. –Le dice en tono conciliador, sin embargo, Allena ya pasó del chiste y ahora luce amenazante y seria de nuevo.

-Sea como sea, tú eres… el hijo de Tykki-sama… -Dice esto último con envidia en la voz. –Alguien con tu herencia no debería rebajarse a estar con los exorcistas. –Le reclama mientras invoca su espada y capa y se prepara para combatirlo.

-Allena, no me interesa pelear contra ti si no estás amenazando a ninguno de mis amigos. -Piensa en Allana. –Ni a ella… -Levanta la mirada y la observa de nuevo.

-Allana. –Infiere Allena, percibiendo que está pensando en ella. Aún estando en peligro tú mismo, sigues pensando en su seguridad. –Lo lee con la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente celosa de su hermana. –Allana… -Piensa en ella con envidia.

-Como sea, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de éste lugar. –Mira hacia el cielo y al mar como si hiciera algunos cálculos. –Tu volaste hasta arriba, ¿qué es lo que se logra ver? –Pregunta con familiaridad. Allena lo mira altiva y hace un ¡jum! Mientras vuelve el rostro hacia otro lado. Joshua se da cuenta de que las botas negras de la chica están empapadas, y toda ella su ropa está dejando caer gotas de agua salada al piso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no estoy bien. Estoy encerrada en una especie de burbuja en un lugar que parece no tener ni la más mínima comodidad junto a un tipo como tú. –Le dice mientras toma entre sus manos la falda de su vestido y la exprime para sacarle agua, dejando expuestas sus piernas hasta los muslos al hacerlo, lo que sonroja a Joshua, que no puede evitar verla, pero que de inmediato desvía la mirada. Allena se sonroja y rápidamente se cubre de nuevo.

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás mirando? –Le reclama ruborizada. –Si Tykki-sama estuviera aquí, tú… -Entonces se da cuenta de que se ha puesto a jugar y se enoja. –No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. –Su energía se alborota, lo que Joshua alcanza a percibir y salta hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Allena no está para bromas. – Tú ya estarías muerto.

-Pero… -Su tono también se vuelve siniestro. –Tykki no está aquí. –Se aventura a decir mientras la chica lo mira amenazante.

-No, no lo está. –Recalca ella. –Sin embargo… yo lo estoy. –Termina en un tono depredador, volviéndose hacia él y comenzando a reunir poderes en sus manos. Joshua hace lo mismo mientras en una décima de segundo examina la posición de Allena, dándose cuenta de que está muy acostumbrada a los combates, ya que no le deja ni un espacio para poder atacar. –Es verdad que eres distinta a Allana, tu defensa es perfecta. –Comenta mientras siente su cuerpo temblar por la sensación ansiosa de una batalla que comienza, a pesar de que a él no le gusta pelear, algo en su interior lo impulsa a tener sed de peligro cuando está en esas situaciones.

-Deberé agradecerte el comentario… -Recuerda a Tsuki entrenándola mientras Tykki la miraba a la distancia. –Es algo que aprendí de mi familia.

-Familia… -Musita Joshua. –Allena, ¿En verdad consideras a los noés como tu familia? –Pregunta incrédulo. Ella parece ofenderse ante la pregunta y levanta la barbilla, airada.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, Joshua, ¿acaso esos exorcistas son tu familia? Tu padre es Tykki-sama. –Lo reta ella.

-Tú eres hija de la familia Walker.

-¡Él es el 14º noé!

-¡No lo será por mucho! –Responde cada vez más incitado a luchar, el hambre de pelea se apodera de él más fuerte que nunca.

-¡INOCENCIA…! –Grita ella.

-¡… ACTÍVATE! –Termina él. -¡Dark Clown!/¡Black joker! –Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sus inocencias estallan en energía a su alrededor. Joshua salta hacia atrás y saca de atrás de su cinturón una daga blanca y una negra que toma en cada mano y empuña con gran maestría mientras Allena invoca su espada de exorcismo negra de sus manos. El muchacho aprovecha el segundo de distracción de su enemiga y salta hacia el frente para impactarla con la hoja de su cuchillo blanco hacia el frente, donde la chica se cubre con la espada que logra invocar a tiempo, empujándolo hacia arriba por la presión del impacto.

-¡Eres lento! –Se burla ella mientras da una vuelta sobre sí misma con la espada extendida para reunir energía en ella, la cual luego lanza en un delta de energía en contra del chico que aún sigue volando hacia arriba, pero que al verla venir choca sus dos dagas para crear una pequeña presión que hace que deje de elevarse, y luego lo hace de nuevo para impulsarse horizontalmente y salir del rango del ataque de Allena, que vuelve a mirarlo molesta.

-Parece que tú eres la lenta, niña. –Comenta para si, pero cae en cuenta de que sigue cayendo en el aire. -¡¿EEhh? –Profiere antes de estrellarse en el agua del mar. Allena sonríe divertida.

-¿Decías algo? –Dice en voz baja. Espera unos segundos, pero Joshua no se asoma para respirar. -¿Huh? –Profiere extrañada. –Una caída tan simple como esa no pudo haberlo dañado… -Entrecierra la mirada. –Seguramente planea hacer alguna cosa… iluso. –Comenta para si mientras camina lentamente hacia la orilla de la playa. –A pesar de todo sigue siendo un humano, no podrá aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo. –Se convence mientras contempla el ahora tranquilo mar. Sin embargo, pasan los minutos y Joshua sigue sin salir. –Acaso… ¿de verdad…? –Sus ojos tiemblan con incredulidad. Rueda los ojos hacia arriba y se lanza hacia el agua soportando la cólera de saber que su vestido terminará de arruinarse. Bucea algunos metros en el oscuro mar, solo iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtran desde la superficie, sin encontrar a Joshua. Llega hasta la arena del fondo y mira en todas direcciones con el mismo resultado. –_No está aquí… seguramente nadó para salir en otro punto de la isla… aún así, no pude percatarme de su presencia…_ -Piensa reflexiva. En ese instante es atrapada por detrás por los brazos de Joshua, que estaba camuflándose habiendo combinado su inocencia con una pared de coral cerca de ella. Allena lo mira sorprendida y trata de zafarse, pero el chico la atenaza con las piernas impidiéndole moverse por completo.

-_Te tengo._ –Piensa el chico, confiado. Sus manos comienzan a desprender inocencia que fluye hacia el cuerpo de Allena formando una corriente de energía que rápidamente se arremolina a su alrededor y que daña superficialmente a la chica, que no puede evitar abrir la boca y dejar escapar un poco de aire en forma de burbujas, mientras él sigue sin ceder un centímetro.

-_¿Acaso… piensa ahogarme?_ –Piensa sorprendida. –_Tendré que usar… eso…_ -Cierra los puños. –_Con eso estará acabado…_ ¡Inocencia… CANCÉLATE! –Profiere activando su habilidad para apagar inocencias, efectivamente apagando la de Joshua, sin embargo, al estar ésta fluyendo directo hacia su cuerpo, la de ella también termina por apagarse, sintiéndose súbitamente tan débil como una chica promedio en los brazos de él, que a pesar de no tener inocencia siguen siendo fuertes, pero con una provisión de aire tan limitada como la suya. -_¡No…! _–Piensa mientras su visión se nubla. –_No… Tykki-sama, yo…_ -Es lo último que dice antes de que todo se quede en oscuridad.

-Allena. –Sus ojos amarillos se abren de golpe al sentir el llamado de la chica. Tsuki, que se encuentra a los pies del sillón en el que descansa, sigue con su mejilla cerca de su mano para sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya aunque sea en ese momento, igual que un gato que busca las caricias de su amo. Sin embargo, la súbita invocación del nombre de la joven por Tykki también la trae de vuelta al mundo de la preocupación.

-¿Tykki-sama? –Inquiere aún de rodillas junto a él, mirándolo hacia arriba. Tykki la mira con una mezcla de un Noé mirando a un akuma y un amo mirando a una fiel esclava. Ella se percata de la bivalencia pero se conforma con la mirada de la segunda mitad. -¿Sucede algo con Allena-sama?

-No estoy seguro… -Dice tocándose la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba. –Sentí… como si ella me llamara… -Mira su mano y sus ojos amarillos reflejan cada detalle de ésta. Tsuki se apresura a acariciar su mano como si se tratase de un tesoro sagrado.

-Si mi amo lo ha sentido, eso quiere decir que la señorita Allena lo llamó desde el fondo de su corazón… -Nuevamente toca su cara con la mano de Tykki. –Por favor, Tykki-sama, si es así, debemos ir en busca de la señorita… por favor… -Le pide desesperada.

-Su inocencia dejó de resonar en mis oídos, como si se hubiese apagado. –Explica mientras se pone de pie. Tsuki se arrastra mientras lo sigue con la mirada y luego se pone de pie para seguirlo.

-¿Se apagó? Pero… eso es imposible, la única que tiene la habilidad de apagar inocencias es la misma señorita, nadie más.

-O eso es lo que suponemos. –Contesta él mientras se pone su abrigo. –Vamos a ir al lugar de su misión, tal vez encontremos a donde se fue.

-Como usted diga. –Baja la cabeza, obediente hasta el punto de morir por él si así lo llegase a solicitar; pero es algo que no pasaría aún. –_Allena-sama… _-Piensa desesperada.

El ruido que ahora escucha es el de una fogata ardiendo. Su pecho duele un poco y siente frío por todo el cuerpo. Sus articulaciones se sienten entumidas y respirar por la nariz parece quemarle la garganta, no puede evitar volver a toser un poco. Poco a poco abre los ojos y se ve en el interior de una cueva iluminada solamente por la luz de una fogata en el centro. En la entrada puede verse que hay lluvia cayendo sobre la isla, y de alguna forma ella está a salvo en ese lugar. Busca junto al fuego y logra enfocar la figura de Joshua acurrucado junto a la pared frente a la fogata, muy serio, esperando a que dos brochetas de pescado se cocinen.

-T… tú… -Profiere débilmente. Momentos después le vienen a la mente varios flashes de los momentos anteriores, donde luchó contra él bajo el agua para sobrevivir. Se altera un poco, pero viendo la situación actual, decide no hacer ningún movimiento.

-Despertaste. –Le dice él, sonriendo débilmente. –Tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras luego de sacar tanta agua y no despertarte de inmediato. –Su sonrisa se oscurece un poco, pero sigue tan amable como siempre. –Si esperas un poco la comida estará lista. –Ella decide aprovechar para invocar su inocencia, pero nada sucede.

-No te molestes, al parecer ambas inocencias se apagaron cuando utilizaste tu técnica. –Explica mientras sigue en la misma posición.

-Tú… ¿por qué… por qué me salvaste? –Recuerda a Allana y vuelve a enojarse. – ¿Es acaso por mi relación con Allana Walker?

-… En parte así es. Allana estaría muy triste si tú murieras. No permitiré que eso suceda hasta que ustedes dos se enfrenten y resuelvan sus diferencias.

-Ya veo… -Dice un poco amarga. –Así que después de todo le debo mi vida a Allana…

-… Pero eso no es todo. –La interrumpe él. –También lo hice porque al pelear contigo me di cuenta de que te pareces mucho a mí… y eso… -Se ruboriza levemente en una mejilla. –Me da… curiosidad… -Se rasca un poco.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Inquiere tratando de acercarse un poco. Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que su vestido está tendido en un alambre improvisado, y que solo está vestida con la ropa de abajo, una camiseta sin mangas y una falda interior, lo cual la hace sonrojarse. –Ehh… -Se abraza y retrocede de nuevo. –Tú…

-¿Qué?

-Tú… me desvestiste… -Le dice avergonzada. Joshua se sonroja y de inmediato mira hacia la entrada de la cueva. –No, no hice más que quitarte ese vestido y ponerlo a secar, pero no te quité nada más, y traté de no tocar nada…

-¿Trataste? –Le dice con ojos de raya y punto.

-¡No toqué nada! –Insiste nervioso. -¡Y si crees que estar como te ves ahora es no estar visible, deberías ver como se visten las mujeres de la orden oscura! –Le explica con los ojos cerrados, recordando momentos embarazosos que involucran puertas mal cerradas y baldes con agua caliente volando hacia él. Una sombra azul le pasa bajo los ojos, desprendiendo humo del mismo color a su alrededor. –Ahora que lo dices, Maus-san puede ser más violenta que tú…

-… Dijiste que nos parecíamos. –Retoma ella, tratando de desviar la conversación, más tranquila. Joshua levanta la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan por un instante. El hermoso rostro de la peliblanca es tan angelical como el de Allana, pero sus ojos reflejan la tristeza de no terminar de encajar en este mundo, unos ojos que solo había visto al espejo.

-… Si… luchamos por lo que creemos correcto, pero en el fondo sabemos que nuestro rol en esta obra todavía no está decidido por completo. –Explica él, mirando de nuevo a las llamas de la fogata. –No se si te pasa a ti, pero yo tengo a alguien especial a quien no puedo acercarme porque tengo miedo… de nuestras diferencias…

-… ¿Allana? –Pregunta la intuitiva chica.

-Eso es lo de menos. –Contesta evasivo. La joven hace un puchero y luego retoma su semblante anterior.

-… Puede que si nos parezcamos un poco, Joshua…-sama… -Le dice en tono bajo.

-Tu comida está lista. –Toma la vara de pescado entre las manos y se la pasa a ella, quien la recibe extrañada. –Imagino que no estás acostumbrada a esto, siempre te vistes muy elegante, así que…

-¿Así que no crees que una chica como yo sepa como comer…? –Se le queda viendo al pez asado buscando el término correcto para referirse al platillo.

-… Pescado. –Le indica él. –Pescado asado.

-¡Ya lo sabía! –Vuelve la cara de nuevo. Disimuladamente mira de reojo a Joshua, que comienza a morder el suyo con naturalidad. Al comprender la técnica básica decide hacer lo mismo y morder el suyo, el hambre es tanta que no tiene más opciones. Joshua sonríe y sigue comiendo. –Gracias… Joshua… -Le dice nuevamente tímida. –Tykki-sama dice que cuando alguien te hace un favor, siempre debes agradecerle.

-Pues de nada. –Contesta mientras tira los huesos del suyo al fuego, viéndolos arder. Allena entonces se aproxima al chico caminando a gatas hasta él, ubicando su rostro cerca del suyo. Joshua primero la mira, pero luego ve que la ropa blanca que la cubre sigue húmeda y pegada contra su piel, lo que lo hace desviar la vista de nuevo.

-… No soy muy buena en esto, pero Tykki-sama lo hace todo el tiempo, así que… gracias… -Cierra los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla cerca del labio con los ojos cerrados. Joshua se queda primero paralizado, luego nervioso y luego agradado, casi enternecido por la gentileza de sus labios y la expresión de su rostro en ese momento. –Gracias, Joshua-sama.

-… Ya te lo dije, no es nada. –Insiste él. Luego ella se aleja más adentro en la cueva y cuando llega detrás de una roca, procede a despojarse de la ropa mojada, tendiéndola sobre la piedra que sirve de pared para que no la mire.

-Si te atreves a asomar la vista más allá de este punto, morirás, no importa que no pueda usar inocencia.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. –Dice riendo un poco. –Buenas noches… Allena. –Dice su nombre con familiaridad, para su propia sorpresa.

-Buenas noches, Joshua-sama. –Responde ella, igual de sorprendida de la familiaridad con que puede decir el nombre de ese chico que hasta hace unas horas perseguía para matar, pero que resultó tan parecido a ella que no puede explicar la empatía y las ganas que tiene de seguir conversando con él, pero el sueño es mucho, así que después de un momento cierra los ojos, todavía escuchando el ruido de las brasas ardiendo y de la lluvia arreciando afuera de esa cueva misteriosa.

El último akuma cae derrotado luego de que Allana lo atravesara con su patada de tijera, cayendo de pie junto con el resto de exorcistas que ven derrumbarse al gigante metálico ante sus ojos. Los cuatro lucen agotados y golpeados, pero aún capaces de seguir luchando. Al caer, Tykki aparece frente a sus ojos, mirándolos con ansiedad, buscando a aquello valioso para él entre ellos.

-Tykki… -Lo mira Allana, recelosa. Los otros tres exorcistas se ponen a la defensiva mientras junto al Noé se materializa su akuma personal, que ahora luce una bola de clavos con cadena en su mano derecha.

-No vine aquí a luchar con ustedes, no es mi misión. –Les anuncia el noé. Solo estoy buscando a Allena.

-Yo también. –Responde la joven, orgullosa. Tykki entrecierra la mirada al verla, enojado. Tsuki comparte el mismo sentimiento. Para ella la única importante es Allena, vive para ella, y si Allena odia a Allana, ella también lo hace, y con todo su corazón.

-Allana Walker… -Musita impaciente, pero Tykki extiende su mano hacia ella para frenarla.

-Estamos buscando a Allena, esa es nuestra prioridad. –Le advierte sin mirarla. Tsuki entiende de inmediato y baja la cabeza con una reverencia. –Sin embargo, si no quieren decir nada por las buenas, tal vez no tengamos opción… -Sonríe de nuevo. Ella levanta la cabeza e imita su gesto, preparándose. Allana retrocede un paso, sabiendo que está agotada luego de pasar luchando toda la noche contra los akumas de Allena.

-Rayos…

-Esto no se ve bien, Alla-pon. –Le dice Sarah.

-¡No debemos rendirnos! ¡Un noé está frente a nosotros, eso quiere decir que Joshua-kun está…! –Profiere Anju. Allana frunce el seño y vuelve a expulsar inocencia de sus botas, preparándose para atacar.

Es de día y Allena fue la primera en despertar. Ya se ha puesto su vestido completo y ahora está de pie con el cabello suelto recibiendo la brisa matinal que viene del mar, refrescándose con ella, luciendo en su rostro una paz que no ha mostrado en mucho tiempo. Joshua se despierta y sale de la cueva topándose con el sol de la mañana, que lo fuerza a cerrar un poco los párpados para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz, pero los abre de nuevo, maravillado al ver a la hermosa joven volverse hacia él y saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Joshua-sama.

-Joshua… ¿-sama? –Pregunta con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-Fue una noche inolvidable. Única en mi vida. –Explica todavía alegre. –Gracias a ti ya no me siento tan sola como antes.

-Allena… -Profiere él, un poco contento.

-… Sin embargo. –Su sonrisa desaparece. –Eso no cambia el hecho de que esté en desacuerdo con lo que hacen los exorcistas. Deberías aceptar de una vez venir junto a Tykki-sama a nuestro lado… si tú hicieras eso, yo… -Por un momento se vuelve hacia él, impaciente. Joshua lo mira serio y niega con la cabeza.

-No, Allena. Tú sigues por tu camino y yo por el mío, y eso no cambiará. Cada uno de nosotros encontrará la respuesta que busca en su momento, pero eso no es el día de hoy.

-… Ya veo. –Deja de mirarlo y fija la vista en el mar. –Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, sí que lo es.

-Algún día me gustaría volver a ver el mar junto a ti. –Dice en tono de despedida. –Parece que la barrera que cubría la isla ya ha desaparecido. –Vuelve a mirarlo. –Es hora de regresar. –Sus ojos vuelven a ser calculadores.

Tykki luce furioso mientras sus dos manos están rebosantes de materia oscura que prepara para lanzar en contra de los exorcistas. Tsuki está sosteniendo su arma y la carga de la misma forma mientras Allana se mantiene firme entre ellos y sus compañeros, dispuesta a enfrentarlos en primera línea, sin embargo, antes de que puedan comenzar a actuar, un vórtice de energía se forma frente a ellos, del cual surgen Allena y Joshua de espaldas el uno al otro.

-¡Allena! –La llama Tykki.

-¡Joshua! –Lo llaman Allana y Anju respectivamente. La pelea se detiene de inmediato ante la llegada de los dos tesoros en disputa, siendo cada uno reclamado por su parte para volver a su lado. Allena es la primera que toma la palabra.

-¡Tykki-sama! –Se tira a sus brazos, buscando el cariño de su protector. –Vámonos de este lugar… por favor… -Le pide abrazándolo fuerte. Tykki deja de emitir energía y se limita a abrazarla, con Tsuki mirándolos con devoción. Joshua por su parte llega del lado de los jóvenes y es Anju quien se arroja a sus brazos a abrazarlo.

-¡Joshua! –Llora contra su pecho. -¡Estaba preocupada! –Le dice mientras busca no soltarlo. Él le corresponde el abrazo y le acaricia el cabello con la mano.

-Perdóname, pero ya pasó todo… -Le dice tranquilo. Allana lo mira sin atreverse a decirle nada. Al cabo de unos momentos, Tykki y su grupo se vuelven hacia ellos de nuevo.

-Vámonos ya, Tykki-sama. –Le dice Allena, sin soltarlo del brazo. No puede evitar darle una nueva mirada a Joshua, quien le devuelve una sonrisa. Ella se sonroja y vuelve la mirada hacia el brazo de su protector.

-Si, creo que es hora de irnos. –Se vuelve hacia los exorcistas. –Ya lo dije antes, mi único fin aquí era recuperar a Allena. Si ya está aquí, no voy a pelear con ustedes ahora. –Le da una mirada a Joshua. –Tú y yo tendremos nuestra oportunidad para hablar.

-… No será pronto. –Disputa el joven. Tykki asiente fríamente y luego desaparece por la puerta junto con Allena y Tsubaki. Los chicos se quedan expectantes por varios momentos, esperando a confirmar que en verdad ya no están. Al cabo de unos segundos, todos por fin se tranquilizan y Anju vuelve a abrazar a Joshua, mientras los otros tres lo miran con alivio.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta. –Dice el joven, agotado.

-Y que lo digas. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Allena? –Le pregunta la pelinaranja. A Joshua le sale una gota en la cabeza y mira hacia los lados.

-Este… es… una… larga historia… -Dice nervioso, lo que hace que a Allana y a Anju les salga una vena en la frente. Sin embargo, Sarah luce más seria, pensativa.

-_Allena nos encontró aquí sin problemas… esta es una ruta secreta, no es posible que pudiera crear una emboscada sin haber tenido información previa… _-Mira hacia el cielo. –_Si es así, quiere decir que hubo alguien que…_ -Infiere rápidamente la realidad. En otro lado, se puede ver que Lenalee camina por un pasillo oscuro largo, de suelo de azulejos blancos y negros y paredes tan oscuras que parecen sombras. Finalmente llega a una puerta y la abre de un golpe. Frente a ella está el 14º, esperándola con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Bienvenida. Ya era hora de mi visita conyugal. –Sonríe sádico. Lenalee lo mira tan fría como la muerte.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Kanda está solo en casa con los niños, enfrentándose a un reto nuevo para él. Maus trata de convencer a Lavi de que ha regresado a ser la misma, pero él todavía no se convence. Sarah se cuestiona sobre la emboscada mientras los exorcistas finalmente se reúnen con Krory y Stella encuentra a un viejo conocido, y Lenalee se enfrenta al 14º en un encuentro que tal vez no pueda ganar…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Hombre de familia

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(omake)

Kanda está cocinando algo en una cacerola de la que sale mucho humo, nervioso.

-¡Papá! –Lo llama Yuuko, que está sentada en una silla.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta acercándose con un mandil rosado puesto. La niña lo mira con ganas de llorar.

-Quiero ir al baño… -Le dice aguantándose.

-…

(Se cierra el telón)

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de hoy. Un poco de todo y muchas escenas de Allena, que son las que mas pidió el público con la votación. Jejeje, aunque Allana-chan-sama sigue siendo mi consentida. En el próximo cap sale mucho Kanda en su papel de papá inexperto, y habrá un par de escenas de Lavi que mi kouhai uzumaki girl me pidió hace varios días.

No se si ya te lo había dicho, pero bienvenida lia senneko, y también a Saya Walker, ojalá la historia les guste y nos acompañen hasta el final. Si alguien ha comentado y no le he dado el saludo de bienvenida, por favor, igual que el gansito, recuérdame.

En la votación, Allena sigue ganando con ocho puntos, seguido de Allana con siete, Maus con cinco, Sarah con dos y Anju con uno. Les debo más de Maus a los que han votado por ella, en el próximo cap se justifica, gracias por votar, y los que no lo han hecho, aún pueden, jejeje…

El cap de hoy está dedicado a Tsubaki-chan, que tuvo un accidente en su mano bajando temerariamente por una montaña, espero que se te cure pronto.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, ojalá el cap te haya gustado, ¡hasta luego!


	24. Hombre de familia

24ª noche – **Hombre de familia**

Kanda está aún en su habitación, sentado en la silla del tocador en el que su esposa usualmente se sienta para peinarse luego de darse la ducha matutina, hábito que él siempre consideró extraño, ya que él siempre se bañó por la noche, aunque tampoco es que tuviera inconvenientes para hacerlo al amanecer. Su mirada permanece seria y profunda, reflejada en la de su pequeña hija, quien a gatas sobre su cama, lo observa con la misma intensidad, casi como si se tratara de un concurso de miradas. La ventana está abierta y la brisa entra suavemente moviendo las cortinas y refrescando levemente las pieles de ambos luego de la noche calurosa que acaban de pasar. El padre frunce más el entrecejo mientras la niña mueve sus manitos un poco hacia delante para apoyarse y no perder el enfrentamiento con su papá.

-Hmm… -Profiere el espadachín, sin moverse ni un centímetro, todavía con los brazos cruzados.

-Hmm… -Replica la niña, su voz como un trino suave, determinada a no bajar la mirada en contra de su papá. La nota dejada por Stella sigue en la mesa de noche, su presencia profunda marcando la razón de la situación actual.

-Hmm… -Repite él; la mano con la que se sostiene el codo derecho comienza a mover el dedo índice sobre éste con impaciencia.

-Hmm… -Lo imita la niña, que comienza a mover las pequeñas piernas con impaciencia. Su largo cabello azul oscuro está regado a los lados de su rostro, despeinada y desordenada, su pijama luce igual de alborotado.

-Hmm… -Es lo único que sigue saliendo de la garganta de Kanda, habiendo confirmado a través de su percepción avanzada que en el edificio solo se encuentran él, su hija y la pequeña presencia del hijo de Allen Walker.

-Hmmmm… -Profiere su hija, esta vez asomando lágrimas en los ojos, llamando la atención de su padre. –Papi… -Le dice como con ganas de llorar. –Yo…

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta con su crudeza habitual. Stella siempre fue la mejor para cuidar de la niña respecto a esas cosas, y nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso, pero ahora es diferente…

-Ya no me aguanto… quiero ir al baño… -Le dice con naturalidad.

-¿Y a qué esperas? Si quieres ir, entonces ve. –Le dice mostrándole la puerta con la mano, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, como si inconscientemente hubiese aceptado el reto de su hija.

-No… -Dice en tono bajo. –No puedo…

-Pero tu mamá dijo que ya podías ir sola. –Insiste extrañado e impaciente a la vez.

-Si… pero… -Le dice sin bajar los ojos, a pesar de toda ella haber empezado a hacer contorsiones para aguantar la vejiga llena reclamando por ser liberada.

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero no quiero perder… -Sus palabras sorprenden al padre, que muestra dicha emoción al separar los brazos y poner las manos sobre las rodillas, con los ojos abiertos. –No quiero perder ahora que por fin estoy jugando contigo, papi. –Le dice con una determinación más allá de lo que él habría esperado. Las palabras de la niña lo atacan desde dos flancos, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella por su voluntad de seguir adelante, y culpable por darse cuenta de que casi no ha pasado tiempo con ella desde que nació, no porque no quisiera, sino porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de Stella, siempre fue un poco difícil para él acercarse a su hija sin temor.

-Yuuko… -Es lo único que sale de sus labios. Las mejillas de su hija están un poco rojas por el esfuerzo y la determinación que le muestra, elementos que por fin le sacan una sonrisa al exorcista, haciendo que baje la mirada primero como reflejo inconsciente para ocultar su alegría. La niña Kanda se da cuenta de eso y sus ojos se iluminan de emoción e incredulidad al ver a su padre derrotado por ella.

-Papi… -Sus grandes ojos azules tiemblan de emoción mientras Kanda se da cuenta de que ha perdido, primero se sorprende y luego asiente con satisfacción. –Yo… gané… ¡gané! –Comienza a saltar sobre la cama, emocionada. -¡Le gané a mi papi! –Sus casi lágrimas ahora se difuminan en el aire a cada salto que da, mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, Yuu la mira y parece deleitado al contemplar la belleza de su hija.

-_Mi hija…_ -Piensa con orgullo mientras la mira. –_Es una estupidez… pero es cierto… eso es lo que ella es para mí…_ -Piensa mientras la mira. Al escucharla reír de contenta, no puede evitar sonreír también, sin embargo, a los poco segundos se calla y cae sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas a los lados y volviendo a tener cara de querer llorar. -¿Huh? –Dice extrañado. - ¿Qué pasó, Yuuko?

-Papi… -Le dice mientras aspira la mucosidad que comienza a salir por su nariz debido a las ganas de llorar que han vuelto.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta secamente, aún no puede evitar hablar así.

-Yo ya puedo ir al baño… -Le dice con remordimiento en la voz. –De veras… mami me había felicitado ya… incluso Mana-chan ya va el solo también…

-¿Y eso qué? –Pregunta con aburrimiento. Luego cae en cuenta de la única posibilidad y su cara pasa a ser de horror. –No me digas que…

-Yo… -Ya no puede aguantarse y empieza a llorar. -¡Me hice…! –Se lleva los pequeños puños a los ojos y empieza a sollozar. Kanda levanta una ceja mientras ve la mancha húmeda esparcirse por la pijama de la niña y de ella hacia la sábana de la cama en forma circular. Le sale una gota mientras mira la inusual situación.

-_Stella…_ -Piensa sin saber qué hacer.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lavi y Maus están en el hotel designado como punto de reunión con Ben y Kaori, habiendo llegado los primeros un día antes de la fecha acordada. Los pelirrojos ahora se encuentran caminando por uno de los pasillos del edificio luego de haberse registrado con las identidades preparadas por Komui. Maus está chequeando un mapa mientras usa un lápiz para guiar su mano sobre el terreno, como si usara adivinación en lugar de una brújula para precisar la ubicación de los chicos.

-Según esto, ellos se encuentran ahora mismo en este punto. –Le explica a Lavi señalando el punto en el mapa. El Bookman asiente un poco sorprendido de ver la distancia que aún les falta por recorrer para unirse a ellos.

-Estaremos aquí un rato… -Le dice a su acompañante un tanto impaciente. En ese instante va pasando una chica frente a ellos y no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada, lo que le granjea un superpuñetazo que en la nuca por parte de la Bookgirl que le entierra la cabeza contra el piso.

-¡Eres un degenerado, Lavi-idiota! –Le reclama furiosa, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente que está cerca de ellos en ese momento, lo que hace que rápidamente se sonroje. -¿¡Ya ves lo que me haces hacer! –Le reclama bajando la voz, mientras él apenas se va reincorporando. En ese momento se les acerca el portero del restaurante del hotel, percatándose de que están en la entrada de éste.

-¿Mesa para dos?

-Ehh… s… si… -Alcanza a articular nerviosa mientras pone de pie a un malherido Lavi, que echa humo por los lados mientras ella lo recoge como si fuera un trapo viejo.

-Por aquí, señorita. –Le indica elegantemente. –Su padre y usted estarán cómodos en la mesa de allá. –Les dice indicándole un espacio vacío, sin embargo, ella al escucharlo se para en el acto, su cepillo de cabello cubre de sombra sus ojos.

-¿Maus? –Pregunta Lavi, recuperándose de repente. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta asomándose a un lado de ella.

-No, ya no tengo ganas de comer. –Dice mientras se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

-¿Huh? ¡Maus! ¿¡Qué pasa! ¡Oi! ¡Maus! –Se dirige hacia el mesero. –Disculpe, pero ya no vamos a necesitar la mesa. -¡Maus! –Sale corriendo detrás de ella. El mesero los mira como si entendiera lo que sucede.

-Y yo que solo les daba una cubierta… ¡jum! –Se da la vuelta y sigue atendiendo sus obligaciones. Mientras tanto, Maus va corriendo frustrada, pensando de nuevo en las palabras que el hombre acaba de decirle. –_Su padre y usted…_

-_El no es mi padre… ¡maldición, es mi esposo! _–Piensa frustrada. Una risa viene de su interior como diciéndole "te lo dije".

-_¿Y qué esperabas? Tu, una chica de 16 años con un hombre de casi 40 es…_

_-¡Cállate! _ -La silencia de golpe. De repente se ve de nuevo en su mundo interior, donde está ella en el mismo cuarto de la otra vez, con Lilith mirándola a través de un espejo.

-_Ya te lo dije, yo puedo regresarte a como eras antes… a tu cuerpo original, como la amante esposa que siempre has querido ser… _-Le dice con voz viperina. La joven pelirroja se planta digna frente a ella y niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero nada de ti.

-_Ohh… pero usas mi poder… ¿acaso eso no es mío?_ –La reta mientras sus ojos rojos exploran la determinación que se trasluce en las facciones de la chica, cuyos puños se aprietan con ira mientras se esfuerza por soportar la maldición de su interior.

-Tú no existes. –Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. El rostro de la demonio se oscurece y se convierte en sombra mientras la despide con una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos luego, Maus-chan… -Le dice mientras ella cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Al momento siguiente se encuentra de nuevo en el pasillo y está siendo alcanzada por Lavi.

-¡Maus! –Le dice mientras pone sus manos en sus hombros. -¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –Pregunta preocupado. -¿Estás bien? –La preocupación en su mirada le confirma a la pelirroja sus sentimientos por ella, lo que hace que se tranquilice un poco, sonriendo levemente.

-Lavi…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú… -Desvía la mirada mientras acerca sus puños hacia su corazón. –Tú… ¿me amas? –Pregunta como una niña tímida. La pregunta sorprende al Bookman, que se queda sin saber cómo responder, ni lo que ella trata de expresar con la pregunta. Sin embargo, la respuesta es muy obvia.

-Claro que te amo. –Responde con tono apagado.

-Mentiroso. –Contesta ella pasándolo de largo y corriendo a entrar a su habitación, encerrándose con llave y tirándose detrás de la cama, quedando sentada con las piernas abrazadas. –Lavi idiota… -Musita mientras el parchado se queda de pie, sin moverse del mismo lugar en el que ella lo dejó.

-Que si la amo… -Musita para si, casi riendo. –Ahora que lo pienso… -Su mirada divaga entre la confusión y la determinación.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mana Walker está desayunando cereal, solo en la habitación que comparte con su madre. Debido a los años que ha pasado y la experiencia de su vida, ha tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo en muchas de las cosas simples de su cuidado, lo que incluye aprender a hacerse su propia leche y por lo menos servirse cereal para poder desayunar. También sabe bañarse y cambiarse por su propia cuenta, siendo un niño bastante autosuficiente en la mayoría de cosas. Sin embargo, no puede evitar seguir siendo un niño en los demás aspectos. Mientras come fija la mirada en un cuadro de la pared donde se ve a Allen y a Lenalee sonriendo alegres mientras abrazan a Allana, que en el momento en que la fotografía fue tomada tenía cinco años. La sonrisa auténtica de su madre en ese retrato es algo que no puede recordar en la vida real, por lo menos en el tiempo en el que ha estado con ella. A lo mejor es porque papá se fue, como le explicó Stella, pero también podría ser que es él el que no es tan buen hijo como lo fue su hermana en su momento.

Mientras tanto, en la bañera Kanda, la chiquilla juega con el agua mientras el padre lucha arrodillado desde afuera por calcular la cantidad suficiente de champú a utilizar en el cabello de la niña, tomando como medida cuando lo hace para él mismo y sacando un estimado proporcional a través de un rápido calculo mental.

-Me gusta jugar con el agua, papi. –Le informa contenta. La ropa sucia está en un canasto a un lado y el cambio ya fue preparado con anterioridad por su madre antes de irse, previendo una situación similar.

-No me digas. –Responde él, serio. –Acércate un poco. –Le dice mientras la toma con una mano y con la otra por fin aplica el líquido sobre su cabello, procediendo a lavárselo con las manos.

-Jejeje… te mueves de forma muy torpe. –Comenta ella mientras él efectivamente luce bastante torpe tratando de hacer la simple tarea en una segunda persona. Una persona que es su hija, y que a sus ojos es fácilmente rompible.

-Cállate y deja que termine, o si no te pasarás en esta cosa todo el día.

-Eso me gustaría. –Contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? Luego de dos horas estarás toda arrugada y quejándote de que tienes mucho frío, y entonces ya veremos quien te pone la ropa limpia. –Le dice en tono casual, casi innatural para él, pero a la vez tan normal frente a su hija.

-No me gusta estar arrugada. –Rueda los ojos hacia arriba y mira el techo como si sopesara las ventajas y desventajas de quedarse ahí o salir.

-Además hay que comer. La soba estará lista pronto.

-¡Soba! ¡Soba! –Comienza a celebrar la niña, levantando los brazos y salpicando de nuevo a su padre en la cara.

-¡Oye! –Se queja retrocediendo un poco. La niña se detiene en el acto y luego se queda mirándolo expectante. Su largo cabello mojado está pegado a ella escurriendo agua por los lados mientras sus ojos de nuevo se enfocan en él. Sin embargo, esta vez es el padre quien toma la iniciativa y por un lado la salpica con el agua de la bañera.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es trampa! –Se queja ella tirándose a él, abrazándolo. Él primero se sorprende y luego piensa en moverse para no mojar su camisa, pero el abrazo de ella no es algo de lo que pueda huir. Simplemente la abraza.

-Listo, es hora de secarte. –Le dice mientras la toma en sus brazos y alcanza la toalla. Ella la toma entre sus manitos y comienza el procedimiento asistida por él. –Ahora te cambias y vamos a comer.

-Sip. Luego vamos con Mana.

-¿Mana? –Pregunta extrañado. En ese instante recuerda que la nota dice que también debe hacerse cargo del chico Walker. Una nube negra lo rodea de repente. –_No solo debo cuidar al retoño de frijoles, sino que también al brote de habichuelas…_

-¿Pa? –Pregunta la niña al verlo rodeado de fuego de pensamiento. Una gran interrogante surge sobre la cabeza de la niña.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Intermedio)

Las edades de los personajes (a petición de cierta persona, jejeje)

Bueno, solo para hacer la aclaración de que algunas de las edades han sido manipuladas entre el lapso de Ser Celestial e Inocencia Eterna para facilitar el desarrollo de la historia sin afectar la trama. Eso si, tener la edad es una cosa, pero como todos sabemos, en el anime y los fics la tendencia es lucir siempre joven.

Allen: 34 años (Originalmente tenía 25 para cuando nació Allana, pero en este fic voy a asumir que tenía 19)

Lenalee: 35 años (lo mismo que con Allen)

Lavi: 37 años

Kanda: 37 años

Stella: 33 años (un año menor que Allen)

Maus: 37 años/16 años (murió y volvió como niña, que ya creció, pero eso es parte de la trama)

Ben: 19 años

Kaori: 25 años (En ser Celestial su diferencia de edad con Ben era mayor, pero la reduje para efectos de pairing…)

Allana: 15 años

Allena: 15 años/10 años (Tiene quince, pero apareció como humana al final de Ser Celestial con cinco años de edad)

Joshua: 16 años

Sarah: 16 años

Anju: 15 años

Len: 14 años

Miranda: 45 años

Komui: 48 años (este si está viejo…)

Cross: ?

Mana Walker (hijo de Allen): 5 años

Yuuko Kanda: 5 años

Creo que son todos. Si se me escapa alguno luego me avisan.

(Fin del intermedio)

XOXOXOXOXO

Maus está todavía sentada en el piso del cuarto cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Se da la vuelta por sobre la cama y encuentra la mirada de Lavi observándola, su rostro comprensivo e impaciente a la vez, en una combinación que solo él puede lograr, y que la hace sentir esa sensación de que está viendo hasta lo más profundo de su ser con solo una rápida mirada.

-Lavi… -Profiere al verlo.

-Hola. –Saluda mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él, poniéndole seguro. Luego la vuelve a mirar y la mira con expresión melancólica de nuevo.

-Hola. –Responde ella, extrañada. -¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? Yo me llevé la llave…

-Este… pues… conseguí una por ahí. –Le explica poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, nervioso. La chica elucubra una posible explicación en un par de segundos, imaginándolo coqueteando con la encargada de la limpieza para que le diera una copia de la llave.

-¡No, no es eso! –Le dice como si adivinara su pensamiento.

-¿No es qué? –Responde mientras entrecierra los ojos, confirmando en su nerviosismo que su primera suposición es la más acertada.

-Yo… solo pedí prestada la llave a la chica de la limpieza… -Explica en tono inocente.

-_Lo sabía…_ -Levanta una ceja. Mientras piensa mientras lo ve ahí parado, tan fresco y jovial como el primer día que se vieron en la Orden luego de reencontrarse. Tener esos recuerdos de mujer y ese cuerpo de chica le provoca sensaciones contradictorias, añejas y frescas, hormonales y reflexivas a la vez. Lo mira de nuevo y de nuevo siente el impulso desesperado de arrojarse a sus brazos y abandonarse a todo, pero su mente no parece dispuesta a dejarse vencer por su corazón. Entretanto él ya llegó a su lado y se sienta sobre la cama.

-Lo siento. –Le dice con voz profunda. –De nuevo sufriste por mi causa. –Le dice sin mirarla, solo poniendo atención al movimiento de sus manos la una contra la otra mientras habla. –Es solo que yo todavía…

-No me ves como a tu mujer… ¿no es así? Solo ves en mí a la niña a la que cuidaste por encargo de Helena Blavatski. –Al decir ese nombre, algo vibra en su interior, Lilith sonríe desde su espejo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Niega enérgico, volviéndose hacia ella y tomándola de la mano. –Eso… no es cierto… -Insiste mirándola a los ojos, los profundos ojos azules que lo marcaron para siempre, y que a pesar de lucir jóvenes, dejan ver a través de ellos la experiencia que hay detrás.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. –Lo reta seria. –Demuéstrame que no es así, Lavi. –Le dice mirándolo de frente. Una sacudida eléctrica los invade a ambos al decir esas palabras, mientras algo hace que de repente el Bookman sienta el impulso de tenerla más cerca de una forma casi incontrolable. En ese momento ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la boca, al que él primero no responde, pero ella insiste moviendo sus labios contra los suyos, provocando que finalmente ceda y conteste a sus movimientos con los suyos propios, mientras ella se trepa sobre él y lo empuja sobre la cama, quedándole encima, dejándole sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra el de él, esforzándose por demostrarle que ya no es la misma niña de antes, mientras él a su vez no puede evitar caer en la tentación que le causa, abrazándola y buscando con las manos comenzar a subir su chaqueta para quitársela, logrando deslizarla hacia arriba de su cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando sus manos llegan a la zona del sostén, se detienen al sentir el tacto de la cicatriz que le dejó el ataque de Allen en ese momento hace tantos años, parándose en seco.

-¿Lavi? –Pregunta Maus, cuya camiseta ya está tirada en el piso y su pantalón desabrochado, un poco jadeante. Lavi la mira a los ojos, encontrando de nuevo en ella a su Maus.

-Eres tú… -Le dice acariciando casi con reverencia la cicatriz, como si ese fuera el recordatorio de la confirmación de que ella en realidad es su esposa, y que a pesar del tiempo y del espacio, ella volvió para estar con él en estos momentos.

-Soy yo… -Le dice con voz dulce, llevando la mano de él hacia su mejilla y descansándola en ella, sintiéndose protegida, perteneciendo a él de nuevo, como siempre debió ser. Lavi entonces procede a desabrochar el sujetador bajo el cual está la cicatriz, desvaneciendo la tensión de este sobre el cuerpo de ella y haciendo que la prenda caiga hacia un lado. Ella luce ruborizada como una niña pero segura como una mujer, en una mezcla extraña que deja al Bookman hechizado sin siquiera percatarse. Con un movimiento de mano desliza sus dos prendas inferiores mientras ella hace lo mismo con las de él, explorándose mutuamente y buscando unirse nuevamente, luego de tanto y tan poco tiempo a la vez…

XOXOXOXOXO

Cuando Kanda lo encontró, el pequeño Walker ya había terminado de comer, lavado su propio plato y vestido por sí mismo, habiéndose puesto a repasar las tareas que Stella le dejó la última vez al no tener nada más que hacer, así que al verlo, solo se limita a mostrarle una sonrisa amable mientras él muestra su cara seria, sorprendido en el fondo.

-Buenos días, tío Yuu, señor. –Se corrige el niño, educado.

-Si, buenos días. –Contesta él, fingiendo el mismo desinterés de siempre. –Hoy no hay nadie aquí, así que será mejor que estés con nosotros. –Le dice mientras se dirige hacia la salida. –No es bueno que los niños pequeños estén sin supervisión, podrían hacer alguna tontería. –Su comentario de alguna forma es entendido por el chico, que se limita a sonreír.

-Si. –Dice mientras se pone de pie y sale caminando tras él. Luego llegan a la sala de estar donde los dos niños juegan por su cuenta mientras él se sienta a observarlos, todavía no muy convencido de lo que le corresponde hacer.

-_Esta me la vas a pagar, Stella._ –Piensa mientras ve a su hija animar al hijo de Allen a jugar con unos cubos. El niño acepta reluctante y luego más animado, comenzando a perseguirse con ella. Yuu se queda mirándolos, pero luego se da cuenta de que hay algo escrito en el bloc de notas sobre la mesa de la sala, lo toma con la mano y lo acerca para leerlo.

-_Lo siento mucho, Yuu, pero se me olvidó decirte que hace falta comprar algunas cosas para la despensa de la casa y no tuve tiempo de ir… ¡lo siento! ¿crees que puedes ir al mercado a conseguir las cosas de la lista? _–Mira a un lado y ve una lista de compras, saltándole una vena en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa, pa? –Se acerca corriendo Yuuko al ve la nube negra que de nuevo rodea a su padre.

-Nos vamos… a comprar… -Dice en un susurro.

-¿Comprar? –Repite Mana, inseguro de haber oído bien.

-¡Yupi! ¡Vamos a comprar con mi papi! –Celebra la niña, mientras el padre no hace más que recostar la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalar un poco.

-Rayos…

XOXOXOXOXO

Al amanecer, la pareja de Bookman está acostada en la cama del hotel, solo cubiertos por una sábana blanca. Ella luce bastante apacible mientras duerme, satisfecha y feliz como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo. Lavi ya se despertó y permanece mirándola mientras la acaricia con delicadeza.

-_¿Qué estoy pensando?_ –Se dice para si. A pesar de todo… creo que las cosas están bien ahora… -Le da un beso en la frente antes de atraerla más hacia él, sintiéndose como un joven enamorado al ver a la mujer que ama a su lado, y saber que a pesar de todas las cosas horribles y difíciles que han pasado juntos, eso todavía no ha cambiado. –Te amo. –Le dice en un susurro. Ella abre los ojos con dificultad y esboza una sonrisa al verlo junto a ella.

-Yo también… -Contesta somnolienta. En ese instante se escucha el sonido de la llave abriendo el seguro de la puerta, no les da tiempo a reaccionar cuando entran Ben y Kaori, los dos polvorientos y cansados, quejándose entre ellos del viaje.

-Ese último kilómetro fue… -Dice Ben, pero se queda en seco cuando ve lo que hay en la cama frente a él.

-Ben… -Profiere Kaori.

-Si…

Tanto Lavi como Maus se quedan con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos y sin moverse. Su situación es más evidente de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, así que no saben como reaccionar.

-Hola, hijo…

-Ahora tendré pesadillas sobre esto por el resto de mi vida… -Murmura el joven Bookman.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanda está mirando una lista de compras mientras camina acompañado de los dos chicos elegantemente vestidos, siendo Yuuko la que lleva el liderazgo de todas las compras que se realizan al haber acompañado a su madre con anterioridad a hacer las compras.

-Ahora dice que debemos comprar… ¿cinco kilos de patatas? ¿y quién come tanto de esto? –Pregunta enojado.

-No es así, papá, lo que pasa es que en casa vivimos muchas personas, y por eso hay que comprar bastante, para que todos puedan comer. –Explica su hija. Kanda se queda completamente en blanco al ver la explicación tan sencilla y correcta que su hija acaba de darle.

-Oh… claro…

-Yuuko-chan es muy lista. –Comenta Mana, contento.

-No tan buena como Mana-chan. –Corrige ella. –Mamá siempre lo felicita por lo bien que se le dan las mates. –Explica la niña. Su padre no contesta, como siempre, pero ella sabe como es y sigue platicándole junto con su amigo. En ese momento llegan al puesto de venta de las papas, donde el exorcista se queda parado frente a las canastas sin decir nada. La señora encargada lo mira desde el interior, con miedo por su actitud sospechosa.

-_Su cara es aterradora… ¿será un matón?_

-¡Señora! –Escucha la voz de una niña llamándola desde afuera. Se asoma y mira a Yuuko parada junto al hombre con cara de matón.

-¡Yuuko-chan! –Viene la viejita contenta. -¿Vienes con este señor el día de hoy? –Luego ve a Mana. –Oh, y también con otro amiguito.

-Sip. Este es mi papá, el señor Yuu Kanda. Y él es mi amigo, el niño Mana Walker. –Explica la pequeña. Mana se esconde tras ella mientras Kanda se queda sin saber qué decir.

-Este… si… -Se rasca la mejilla. –Mucho… gusto…

-Mucho gusto señor Kanda, déjeme decirle que tiene usted una esposa y una hija encantadoras. Debe sentirse muy afortunado. –Le dice con naturalidad mientras le da una paleta a Yuuko. Sus palabras, aunque simples, parecen hacerlo reflexionar por un momento.

-Si… creo que si. –Dice finalmente, sonriendo un poco en dirección a Yuuko, que le devuelve una amplia sonrisa. –Si, llevaré cinco kilos de patatas.

-En seguida. –Le dice amable. Mientras Kanda la ve caminar hacia el interior para surtir la orden, mira a su alrededor, se mira a si mismo y a los niños que van con él, y por primera vez siente una extraña curiosidad por ese tipo de vida.

-_Tonterías. _–Piensa sacudiéndose la idea de la cabeza.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

Lenalee está frente a frente con el 14º noé, que permanece impasible, de pie, cerca de un órgano de color blanco, en una habitación de paredes amarillas, muy grande, sin ningún otro mueble más que ese. La sonrisa sádica del enemigo se clava en los ojos de la mujer, haciéndola recordar el momento de su transformación, donde jugó con ella para besarla y luego traicionarla de nuevo, lanzándole un ataque. El solo pensar en eso y en que por su culpa Allen no está a su lado es suficiente para que su ira fluya por todo su cuerpo, traduciéndose en inocencia liberada a su alrededor, mientras, en un lugar lejano y cercano a la vez, un Allen perdido en la nada alcanza a sentir la presencia tan conocida para él.

-Lenalee… -Profiere sin saber nada más. Frente a Lena, el noé sonríe mientras le tiende la mano al frente.

-Muy buenas noches, señora Walker. –Le dice elegante. Lenalee no contesta, se limita a seguir observándolo con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Oh… vaya, si las miradas mataran… imagino que quieres hacer justamente eso conmigo, ¿no es así? Matarme para que Allen Walker pueda regresar a tu lado y vivan felices para siempre, como lo estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no? –Le dice mientras le da la espalda y camina hacia un lugar donde aparece una mesa con dos bebidas. El toma una y le da un sorbo. -¿Gustas?

-No me interesa. –Responde fría.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres muy poco comunicativa considerando que está en mis manos dejarte ver a Allen o no. Es más, recuerdo que antes de tomar posesión de este cuerpo, tu solías ser mucho más amable, y no se diga en tu relación con él, eras mucho más… ¿apasionada? –Dice en tono burlón, Lenalee frunce el seño, haciéndolo sonreír. –Es que prácticamente yo soy Allen, Lenalee. Su cuerpo ha sido el mío todo este tiempo; compartí sus pensamientos y sensaciones sin que él mismo se pudiera percatar, hasta que finalmente tuve la oportunidad de asumir el mando… -Su tono se vuelve sombrío. –Y ahora él está muerto.

-Eso no es verdad. –Contesta decidida, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡jajaja! –Se lleva las manos al estómago para contener la risa, pero no puede y se cae al piso rodando mientras se carcajea. -¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaa! Ja… es obvio que pensarías así, Lena. –Oírlo decir su sobrenombre cariñoso la enoja. –Eres como la heroína de una novela, siempre confiando en el poder de tu amor hasta el final… -Hace una burla teatral. –Pero… -La mira con ojos amarillos asesinos. –La verdad es completamente distinta, y por más que creas en el amor, nunca será suficiente para nada más que para hacerte llorar.

-Inocencia, actívate. –Invoca con voz seria. –Celestial Boots. –Sus botas se activan y una onda de poder sacude todo el salón, tirando la bebida que el noé sostenía entre las manos al piso, lo que también parece molestarlo.

-Eso no se hace, mi señora. Ahora tendré que lavar este traje porque quedó manchado de la manga. –Le muestra en tono parsimonioso de ofendido.

-¿Por qué me dejaste venir hasta ti con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso estás tan confiado de tu superioridad que no te importa si alguien como yo te ataca de frente? –Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, sin que él deje su expresión contenta.

-De hecho no fue mi idea. Parece ser que Road y Tykki pensaron que me divertiría un rato si dejaban que vinieras a verme. Claro que no me consultaron… tendré que regañarlos luego… -Saca una libreta y apunta el recordatorio. –Pero gracias a ellos tengo frente a mí a mi esposa, ¿no es genial?

-No lo digas ni en broma, maldito engendro. Yo me casé con Allen, no contigo. –Mientras responde ha comenzado a manipular las ondas de sonido que rebotan alrededor de la habitación para generar la velocidad que luego va a utilizar.

-Ohh, ¿pero es así en verdad? ¿no te casaste conmigo también en ese momento? ¿con todo lo que Allen era? Yo soy Allen, y uno mucho mejor de lo que él pudo haber sido, porque mi propósito es mucho más elevado… -Su cara es sádica de nuevo. –Así que deja de jugar y ríndete a mi, Lenalee… -Tiende su mano hacia ella de nuevo, insistiendo en invitarla. Lenalee baja la mirada y se queda quieta por varios momentos. El 14º sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia ella con la mano extendida hasta llegar a su lado, tocando su mejilla con la mano derecha. En ese momento los dos intercambian miradas rápidamente, lo que ella usa para constatar que Allen no se ve tras esos ojos, lo que la hace derramar una lágrima. –Todo estará bien… -Le dice con voz tranquilizadora. –Yo…

-Tú serás derrotado. –Le dice seria de nuevo, aprovechando ese instante de defensa baja para utilizar la velocidad de sonido acumulada a su alrededor para darle una superpatada en el costado al noé, impacto tan poderoso que lo manda volando por los aires, pero Lenalee no le da tiempo de estrellarse siquiera cuando ya ha salido tras él, recibiéndolo a supervelocidad con otra patada que lo lanza en dirección contraria, se divide luego en cinco clones de velocidad y entre cada uno lo reciben con impactos igual de poderosos, como si fuera una bola de una máquina de juegos. -¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo lanzándole otro golpe directo al pecho, pero antes de recibirlo, él se detiene como si nada y le detiene la pierna con la mano, frenando la secuencia de movimiento en un solo instante, haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones creados por la ilusión de su supervelocidad. –Rayos… -Se queja mientras se esfuerza inútilmente por empujar la pierna para golpearlo, sorprendida de que la inocencia no le afecte en lo más mínimo.

-No hay duda, de verdad eres idiota. –Le dice serio. –Me atacas con inocencia a sabiendas de que he hecho un contrato con ella. La inocencia nunca me destruirá, porque en este cuerpo habitan ambas en armonía. –Comienza a apretarle la pierna con más fuerza, ella hace una mueca de dolor mientras el sonido de la presión va en aumento. –Tú no puedes hacerme daño, pero yo a ti si, ya que tú solo cuentas con inocencia… -Sonríe relamiéndose ante la posibilidad de satisfacer su sadismo.

-¡Aahh! –Se queja de dolor, reteniendo en la memoria cada palabra que dice. –_Si es así, no podré ganarle… sin embargo… _-Piensa en Allana y Joshua. –_Ellos…_

-¿Te duele? –Le pregunta con rostro amable. Ella solo lo mira desafiante, lo que lo emociona más, por lo que aprieta más duro. -¿¡Te duele!

-¡AAAAHHH! –Grita mientras ambos caen al piso sin que él la suelte. Ella intenta golpearlo con la otra pierna, empujándolo varios metros, pero no lo hace despegar los pies del suelo, ni tampoco soltarla.

-Allena. –La convoca él, haciendo que la joven aparezca a varios metros de él, seria. Primero se sorprende de ver a Lenalee junto a él mientras la lastima, pero luego recuerda que ella también le dio la espalda, así que no dice nada. –Apaga su inocencia.

-¡Noo! –Suplica Lena, dándole una mirada rápida y constatando que es Allena. Sin embargo, sus súplicas son vanas y la peliblanca usa su habilidad para desactivar sus botas, convirtiéndolas de nuevo en las argollas, dejando la mano del 14º en directo contacto con su piel. -¡AAAAHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo, aún más adolorida.

-Ahora pagarás el precio por venir sin invitación… -Su fuerza es completamente de otro nivel, dejando a Lena tan indefensa como una niña pequeña entre sus brazos mientras la obliga a acercarse a él, quedando su cara cerca de la suya.

-Eres un maldito… -Le dice frustrada.

-Si, lo soy. –Contesta antes de besarla por la fuerza, apretando su cara por los lados para evitar que se mueva. Ella intenta luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra moverse ni un milímetro, él parece hecho de acero, inamovible. Siente el calor de sus labios contra los suyos, la violencia y la amargura que le transmite en el horrible beso que dura hasta que la deja sin aire, separándose de ella entonces, dejándola tosiendo y clamando por llenar sus pulmones de nuevo, sin soltarla.

-Tykki-sama… -Murmura Allena, como llamándolo, todavía siendo testigo del encuentro.

-Por favor… déjame ir… -Le suplica llorando, invadida de nuevo por la sensación de debilidad que tanto odia. –Por favor… -Suplica de nuevo mientras el 14º sonríe sádico y con una mano rompe su chaqueta, comenzando a halársela hacia abajo, descubriéndole los hombros y comenzando a bajarle las prendas. -¡NOOOO! –Grita desesperada. -¡Allen! ¡Allen! –Grita de nuevo, furiosa de sentirse una damisela en peligro mientras él la tira al piso y sobre ella comienza por arrancar todos los seguros y sujetadores del uniforme mientras ella se remueve bajo él. -¡Nooo! –Le suplica de nuevo. Cuando finalmente está a punto de arrancarle la camisa para descubrirle el pecho, la aparición de una nueva figura en el recinto hace que se detenga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado? –Pregunta quitando la mano del pecho de Lenalee y mirándolo como un niño al que han llamado para cenar en el mejor momento de su juego. Frente a él está Tykki, que acudió a la escena a pedido de Allena. Lenalee jadea rápidamente y con dificultad, como un animal acorralado.

-Deja a la mujer en paz. –Solicita mirándolo serio.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?

-Entonces será una batalla de Noés. –Responde Tykki, serio. Mira a Lenalee y luego al 14º, haciendo una cara de desagrado.

-Esto es de mal gusto hasta para ti. –Pasa de largo de él y le tiende la mano a Lenalee para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella rápidamente desconfía y aprovecha para ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta, sujetándose la ropa con las manos debido a que varias de las costuras y seguros de su traje fueron rotos por el noé, completamente humillada.

-Cuida tus palabras, Tykki Mikk. Ser de la familia de Noé tiene sus privilegios, pero también sus obligaciones. –Le recuerda el enemigo, serio.

-¿Cómo obedecer ciegamente al Conde del Milenio, por ejemplo?

-Exacto. –Contesta airado.

-Deja que ponga en duda esa última ley. –Le dice con aire superior, lo que visiblemente molesta al 14º. Luego se dirige hacia Allena. –Lleva a Lenalee de vuelta a la entrada que la trajo hasta aquí.

-¡No! ¡Allen! –Grita tratando de dar un paso hacia el frente, pero ahora es Tykki quien hace una cara maligna, dedicada a ella.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de darte esta oportunidad, mujer de Allen Walker. –Le dice con voz enojada. Lenalee tiembla de frustración, bajando la mirada y derramando algunas lágrimas de impotencia mientras Allena la sujeta por un lado.

-Volveré en un momento, Tykki-sama. –Le informa diligente.

-Si… -Dice con poco interés. Lo último que ve Lenalee es el rostro de Allen a través del 14º, como si le dijera que todo está bien con esa sonrisa que ella tanto odió siempre. Al momento siguiente se encuentra de nuevo en el cementerio, ya de día, con la ropa hecha girones y el cabello despeinado, sin siquiera Allena a su alrededor. Luego de un segundo de contemplación, se abandona a llorar amargamente.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kanda les ha comprado un helado a cada uno de los chicos y ahora están descansando un rato en el parque de la ciudad. Ellos dos juegan con otros niños mientras él los observa desde la banca mientras come un plato de soba de un vendedor de un carrito de la calle, pensando en que realmente fue afortunado de encontrar soba en un lugar como ese. De nuevo la sensación que tuvo en la tienda lo invade, sintiéndose menos incómodo que antes al estar en ese lugar, y se pregunta si es por causa de la alegría de Yuuko. Un flash de Stella viene a su mente, su sonrisa es tan hermosa como la de la niña, y es esa sonrisa la que poco a poco cambió su mundo.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Mana llega apurado hasta él, jadeando.

-Tío… -Le dice agotado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Yuuko-chan… ella… ella… se está peleando con un niño que le pidió su helado… -Le reporta el castaño. Al escuchar eso, el instinto paternal parece activarse y una vena se le salta en la frente.

Donde Yuuko, un chico no quiere dejarla pasar hasta que le de el tan preciado helado, a lo que ella se niega vehementemente mientras trata de retroceder, pero el chico le corta el paso.

-¡Dame ese helado!

-¡No! ¡Tu ya tienes el tuyo! ¡Si se te cayó dile a tu mamá que te compre otro! –Le saca la lengua y retrocede más.

-¡No! ¡Que me lo des, tu, niña…! –Intenta arrebatárselo por la fuerza, pero la súbita aparición de una sombra maligna hace que el chico se congele donde está. Detrás de Yuuko ha aparecido Kanda, que como un padre defensor observa con ganas de destruir al niño que ha osado molestar a su hija.

-Vete.

-¡SSS… si señor! –Dice aterrado ante sus horribles ojos furiosos, casi haciéndose en los pantalones mientras huye aterrado. Yuuko entonces se da la vuelta y lo mira contenta.

-¡Papi! –Se lanza a abrazarlo, y al hacerlo, su bola de helado cae al piso. Los dos guardan un momento de silencio largo, al final del cual Yuuko comienza a reír de nuevo, igual que Mana. Kanda se rinda y sonríe también. Sin embargo, en ese momento el chico Walker parece escuchar algo y sale corriendo por su cuenta.

-¿Eh? –Profiere el espadachín, quien toma a su hija entre sus brazos y comienza a seguir al chico. -_¿Y ahora qué?_ –Se pregunta mientras corre. Mana llega rápidamente a la entrada del cementerio, donde encuentra a Lenalee llorando.

-Mamá… -Profiere el niño. Kanda viene enojado tras él para regañarlo, pero guarda silencio cuando ve a Lenalee también.

-Lena… lee… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir. Yuuko observa en silencio la actitud de Lena y gracias a su gran empatía, siente tristeza por ella. –Parece que ya es hora de volver a casa…

XOXOXOXXOOXO

Stella camina por un camino abandonado. A lo lejos puede ver una casa con las luces encendidas. Corrobora con un mapa que tiene en las manos y confirma que esas son las coordenadas que le dieron.

-Por fin llegué. –Sonríe un poco. –Espero que Yuu haya podido con todo.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Stella lleva a cabo un encuentro del que obtiene información que podría ser decisiva. Fricciones entre Allana y Joshua debido a Allena, un enfrentamiento entre Tykki y el 14º que podría marcar un cisma dentro del clan Noé, y que acabará con un nuevo encuentro con los exorcistas…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Nuestro propio bando

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XXOXOXOXOXO

(omake)

Allana furiosa, sentada con el guión entre las manos. Kanda está junto a ella con los brazos cruzados, igual de molesto.

-¿Estás molesto? –Pregunta en voz alta.

-Si.

-¡Yo también! ¡En este cap no salí nada, y yo soy la protagonista! ¡por eso vengo a quejarme con el director!

-Intenta hacer lo que yo tuve que hacer hoy, y entonces me dices. Niña inútil. –Le da la espalda. A Allana le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Se cierra el telón.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! Por fin estuvo el cap de hoy. No se si les ha pasado a ustedes, pero ahora el fanfiction me está borrando las líneas divisorias de todos los capítulos, así que he intentado con las XO para ver si esas si las admite. A ver que tal…

Jeje, en este cap salieron los que había dejado de lado, solo faltó mi amada Stella, que también tendrá mas que hacer más adelante, pero ya era justo para Kanda, y lo mismo Lavi, que luego tendrá más trabajo.

Estos días mi gata muy amada tuvo una operación y está en recuperación, así que este cap se lo dedico a ella.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	25. Nuestro propio bando

25ª noche – **Nuestro propio bando**

En algún lugar

Stella está en una casa vieja, localizada a través de sus contactos como fuente de información. Frente a ella está un viejo conocido, al cual está observando con grandes ojos de sorpresa, mientras afuera llueve estrepitosamente y con relámpagos, como presagio de la tormenta que está a punto de abrir al haber llegado a ese lugar.

-Yo… pensé que usted… -La cara del hombre se refleja en sus ojos rosados, no hay duda, es él. –Estaba muerto… que…

-¿Qué Allen me había matado? –Pregunta en tono irónico. –Bueno, es verdad que casi lo hace. –Mira a un lado. –Ese niño desgraciado…

-General… Cross… -Musita por fin la pelinegra, comprobando que frente a ella tiene al maestro de Allen, quien de alguna forma logró sobrevivir al ataque de Allen hace cinco años. –Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Hmm… -Se lleva la mano a la barbilla. –La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí, niña? –Otro relámpago ilumina los rostros de ambos.

-Vengo a buscar a Helena Blavatski. –Dice finalmente. –Le he seguido la pista hasta este lugar, y necesito su ayuda para traer a Allen de vuelta con nosotros. –Le explica mientras él luce serio.

-Helena murió desde hace mucho tiempo. –Explica Cross, tratando de desviarla.

-Usted murió hace mucho tiempo. –Contesta ella, sonriente. –Y si está aquí, quiere decir que es muy posible que ella también esté aquí, y que usted haya venido a buscarla por la misma razón que yo. –Razona en tono inteligente. –Sin embargo, si se quedó en este lugar, quiere decir que existe una forma, pero que aún no está lista, ¿no es así? –Lo acorrala detectivescamente. A Cross solo le tiembla una ceja mientras ve a su intuitiva exsubordinada.

-Pues… vaya, eres más lista de lo que uno esperaría de los amigos de Allen. –Le sonríe.

-Si que lo es. –Una voz los interrumpe desde atrás. Cross se lleva la mano a la frente mientras Stella se vuelve, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Helena…-san…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Stella-chan. –Le dice mientras asoma su rostro de entre las sombras. Sus dos ojos lucen la misma maldición que los de Allen, mientras que su mano luce quemada, cubierta por un guante negro del que sobresalen las quemaduras de la piel por el borde.

-Sí estabas viva… -Termina de reaccionar. -¡Helena-san! Necesito que me ayudes, es…

-Es mi hijo, ¿no es así? Ya Marian me contó la historia desde que llegó aquí. –Comienza a caminar hacia un salón. –Y de hecho, hemos estado trabajando en algo, pero no lo podemos hacer solos. –Los conduce hasta un salón amplio, Stella se queda expectante.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos. –Se ofrece extrañada de ver un salón vacío.

-Te lo agradezco. Sin embargo, la ayuda que necesitamos está a punto de aparecer en este salón. Puedes decir que llegaste justo a tiempo para su llegada. –Sonríe cansada. Stella mira a Cross y ve una actitud similar.

-_Este lugar… ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer….? _–Piensa para sí. En ese momento, una conocida estructura aparece frente a ella, quien abre los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿¡Esos son…!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Casa de los exorcistas

Lenalee está envuelta en una manta mientras bebe un café caliente frente a la chimenea. Mana la observa escondido detrás de una de las sillas del comedor a unos cuantos metros, preocupado por su mamá, pero sin saber como aproximarse para preguntarle nada. Yuuko está en otra silla, arrodillada sobre ella y observándola por encima del respaldo, mientras Kanda está de brazos cruzados en la pared cerca de la puerta. Ninguno de los demás ha regresado todavía de sus respectivas actividades, así que por ahora es el espadachín el que la está haciendo de administrador del lugar hasta su regreso, lo cual ha logrado sobrevivir gracias al apoyo de su hija y del hijo de Allen. La madre de éste último luce el cabello suelto y mojado luego de haberse bañado al volver a casa, luciéndolo todavía rociado del reflejo brillante del agua que lo humedece. Sus ojos muestran una mirada derrotada y su rostro luce cansado, toda ella frustrada por haber sido de nuevo incapaz de hacer nada para traer de vuelta a la parte más grande de su mundo.

-Allen… -Musita como si no pudiera ver ni oír nada más.

-¿No te parece que ya es suficiente? –Le dice Kanda, ya cansado de su actitud. Lenalee le dedica otra mirada carente de ánimo, lo que lo pone de mal humor, pasando de encontrar su vista con la de ella.

-Tu no lo entiendes… -A su mente viene un flash de los últimos momentos de su encuentro con Allen 14º, cuando la obligó a besarlo y comenzó a romperle la ropa, siendo salvada por Tykki. Se aprieta los brazos con tanta fuerza que casi se deja los dedos marcados debido a la frustración que siente. El fuego arde dejando salir unas pequeñas chispas que se deshacen en el aire, mientras los dos niños observan somnolientos la conversación de los adultos, ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo el cuidado de irlos a acostar.

-Lo que entiendo es que esa estúpida actitud tuya va a acabar matándote, imbécil. –Contesta tan frío como siempre.

-Imbécil… -Sonríe sarcástica. -¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, soy una imbécil… -De repente Kanda se preocupa porque ya no sabe que decirle, mientras ella comienza a derramar más lágrimas. –Creí que era fuerte… que de verdad tenía una oportunidad contra él, pero no fue así… y él… -Siente asco por todo el cuerpo al recordar la sensación, la cual es contradictoria, ya que la atacó usando el cuerpo de Allen.

-Entonces solo debes volverte más fuerte todavía, ¿no? –Rueda los ojos hacia arriba y niega con la cabeza, como confirmando que a la pobre no se le ha ocurrido la respuesta más simple a su problema. –Así como estamos ahora, ni tú ni yo somos oponentes en contra del 14º Noé… -Ahora él también se muestra inconforme de sí mismo. – Es por eso que debemos ser más fuertes… -Mira a Yuuko y a Mana y de repente se siente más poderoso, sensación que le extraña, pero que por fin entiende. –Encontrar la verdadera fuerza es lo único que nos dará la oportunidad de traer de vuelta al brote de habas. –Sus palabras suenan contundentes apoyadas por el silencio de la noche y el sonido de las brasas ardiendo.

-Dices eso… pero… ¿cómo? –Mira sus pies, marcados por los estigmas de la inocencia, lastimados por el ataque del 14º. –Nuestro poder ya está al límite…

-Ese es tu error. –La intercepta él. –Nunca se alcanza el máximo, se vive para seguir adelante y mejorar. –Al decir eso, Lenalee se queda en silencio por un momento.

-Kanda… -Profiere finalmente.

-Busca la razón de tu fuerza y entonces podrás hacerte más fuerte. –Mientras habla, camina hasta Yuuko y la toma entre sus brazos. Ella le sonríe y la abraza tierna, rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos y cerrando los ojos.

-Papá… -Le dice en un susurro. Él mueve su brazo hacia ella, todavía dubitativo, pero se arma de confianza y le devuelve el abrazo mientras cierra los ojos, lo que deja sorprendida a Lenalee, que por primera vez sale de su shock al ver a Kanda actuar como un padre.

-Kanda, tú…

-Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, te haré pedazos. –De la nada tiene la Mugen en la mano que tiene libre y amenaza a Lena con la punta mientras la mira con ojos furiosos.

-Esto… si, lo entiendo. –Le dice con ojos de arco y una gota en la cabeza. En ese momento se da cuenta de que ya salió de su crisis, sintiéndose más tranquila, y dándose cuenta de que Mana está todavía observándola, revelando en su rostro las ganas que tiene de estar con ella, pero sin saber como acercársele sin provocar que se enoje. Lenalee percibe esa actitud y se siente un poco culpable. Le dedica una sonrisa a su hijo y gracias a Kanda entiende el significado de la fuerza que a ella le representa él.

-Mamá… -Le dice el chico.

-Mana… -Sonríe contenta. –Ven… -Lo invita con una mano a sentarse a su lado. El chico extiende una sonrisa de emoción y un brillo contento en sus ojos mientras corre a su lado, sentándose obediente junto a ella.

-Perdóname, Mana. –Se ve abrazado por ella, sintiendo el calor de su piel rodear su pequeño cuerpo, percibiendo la sensación de protección que raras veces había sentido de parte de ella, pero que tan bien se siente. No puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de devolver el abrazo. –_Perdóname, Mana-chan… a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente… _-Recuerda de nuevo al Allen Noé mirándola despreciable. –_Y seré más fuerte… seré la exorcista más fuerte de todos, por ti… por nuestros amigos… y por tu papá… por nuestra familia… nuestro mundo…_ -Al pensar así y abrazar a su hijo siente como si un gran peso se desvaneciera de su espalda, y como si toda la amargura de esos años estuviese cediendo un poco para hacer lugar a la fuerza que le da tener algo qué proteger.

De reojo, Kanda la observa satisfecho mientras su hija le hace una seña de pulgar arriba, lo que le saca una gota en la cabeza.

XOXOXOXOXO

En la habitación del 14º, Tykki aún continúa frente a él, cortándole el paso para ir detrás de Allena, quien se llevó a Lenalee de vuelta hacia su dimensión para alejarla de él, quien no puede lucir más molesto, mirando al Noé del Placer con ojos blancos sádicos, casi salivando ante la idea de desquitarse con él de haber perdido su juguete de diversión para la tarde.

-Eso no fue nada cortés de tu parte, Tykki Mikk. –Observa sin perder su actitud superior hacia él. Éste sonríe y se acomoda el sombrero mientras lo rodea trazando un círculo a pie.

-¿Me acusas a mí de informalidad, cuando eres tú quien salta encima de las mujeres para aprovecharte de ellas? –Se burla y lo acusa al mismo tiempo. –Eso para mí es ser descortés. –Da un suspiro. –A una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, tú sabes. –Se lleva el cigarro a la boca y hala un poco, luego exhala.

-Te daré ese punto; pero no olvides que humanos como esos son solo animales, es por eso que los trato como tales. –Se excusa adoptando una pose elegante, pero no hace sino provocar otra sonrisa en Tykki, cosa que siempre lo ha enojado a él.

-¿Me pregunto si será así? –Agrega mientras mira hacia el cielo.

-De seguro lo es. –Acota frío. –Por eso actúan tan impulsivamente. –En sus ojos amarillos se refleja el despreocupado rostro de su interlocutor. –Sin embargo, los que no son animales son los realmente peligrosos… porque pueden lanzarte a las garras de uno en el momento que menos lo esperas… ¿no es así, Tykki? –Su tono es acusador. -¿No fueron tú y Road los que trajeron a esa exorcista hasta mí? –Energía negra comienza a circular a su alrededor de nuevo.

-Digamos que queríamos ver lo que sucedía. Después de todo, esa mujer siempre ha sido muy importante para todos nosotros, especialmente para tu… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo? ¿Cuerpo? –Su ánimo se enciende más mientras lucha con las ganas de asesinar que lo caracterizan.

-¿Acaso pretendías que una existencia débil como la de ella fuese capaz de vencerme a mí, quien ha logrado el equilibrio perfecto entre las dos materias?

-Pues… tal vez. Aunque debo admitir que esa mujer siempre tuvo la tendencia de arruinar nuestros planes, incluso participando en ellos. –Se limpia la frente con un pañuelo con los ojos cerrados, como recordando las ocasiones anteriores. El 14º levanta una ceja mientras lo observa.

-Tykki Mikk… -Lo llama con solicitud.

-¿Dime? –Responde diligente. El 14º se aproxima sonriéndole amable, pero su cara luego se cambia a una asesina muy parecida a la de Tykki.

-Voy a castigarte. –Anuncia con una sonrisa cruel. Tykki frunce el seño y se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Comienza a reunir materia oscura entre ssu manos, pero Allen Noé es mucho más rápido y en una décima de segundo ya le ha golpeado con una bola de energía en el pecho.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Grita mientras es lanzado hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que los poderes basados en materia oscura no funcionan para repeler otros al haber sido incapaz de usar su manipulación de la creación para evadir el ataque. Sin embargo, logra activarla para atravesar el muro con el cual iba a estrellarse, desapareciendo de la vista de su nuevo rival de combate.

-Vaya, vaya… tú siempre fuiste del tipo al que solo le gustó meterse con los débiles, ¿verdad? Siempre que aparece un rival poderoso sales corriendo… cobarde… -Le susurra acusadoramente a la nada, sabiendo que el Noé del Placer todavía sigue acechándolo. Mueve sus ojos en todas direcciones buscando percibir su presencia, sin lograrlo, hasta que de repente las manos de Tykki aparecen del piso y sujetan sus tobillos. -¿Eh? –Profiere al verse atrapado.

-Te tengo. –Asoma la cara el Mikk. -¡Tease! –A su alrededor aparecen las mariposas negras, quienes salen volando a posarse sobre el cuerpo del 14º hasta dejarlo convertido en una masa de mariposas; Tykki lo suelta y usando la energía de sus manos vuela hacia atrás, creando una tease más grande sobre la cual se pone de pie para alejarse al mismo tiempo que todas las mariposas se inundan de energía y generan una explosión negra que distorsiona el espacio del salón, rompiendo las paredes, las columnas y el techo mientras un pequeño vórtice de vacío se consume rápidamente, desapareciendo un instante después.

-¿Acaso…? –Murmura expectante a ver el resultado de su ataque. Cuando el humo se disipa, el 14º Noé sigue como si nada, solo una parte de su chaqueta está rasgada, pero todo él está cubierto por un escudo de inocencia. –Chk… -Profiere Tykki al ver su fallo. Mientras, su rival comienza a aplaudir, casi complacido con su nivel de esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, mi querido Tykki. Este ataque sin duda habría destruido a cualquier otro Noé… fiu… -Mira a su alrededor y ve el hoyo que ha quedado en el suelo a su alrededor. –Por un momento olvidé que tu habilidad también incluye la manipulación del espacio, pero no pensaba que pudieras usarla de esta forma… -Asiente como un profesor que ha visto a un alumno hacer una prueba de diez. –Estoy impresionado.

-No es algo que haya hecho con esa intención, pero muchas gracias por decir eso. –Responde él, irónico.

-Aunque ahora es mi turno. –Da un paso al frente. –Te enseñaré el verdadero significado de la palabra poder. –Sus ojos ahora son sombríos de nuevo. –El verdadero terror que solo el equilibrio puede traer… -En una mano invoca la espada Crown Clown mientras en la otra le aparece la espada que solía usar el Conde, con los colores invertidos a la de Allen.

-Inocencia y materia oscura… -Musita Tykki, preparándose.

-Así es. Voy a exorcizarte. –Le sonríe. Detrás de él se forma una gran masa de energía pura que no deja reaccionar al Noé del Placer, quien solo puede dar un paso hacia atrás mientras escucha el nombre del ataque del oponente. -¡CROWN CLOWN! –Grita mientras lanza el corte en forma de cruz hacia él, quien cierra los ojos, pero una espada dorada se interpone, golpeando el ataque de frente y repeliéndolo con uno propio.

-¡DARK CLOWN… PENTACLE GRAVE! –Grita Allena, logrando que su ataque y el del 14º se cancelen en una explosión de inocencia que divide el terreno entre ellos y él en una pared de fuego verde.

-Allena… -Musita Tykki, sorprendido y aliviado de verla. Su figura frágil e imponente a la vez la hacen recordar a Magdalena, a quien cada día se parece más.

-Tykki-sama, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué te ataca el 14º? –Le pregunta preocupada mientras mira que su maestro tiene una herida en el hombro. -¿Estás bien?

-No, no es nada. Mejor que eso, hay que salir de aquí, esta pared no lo detendrá…

-… Por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? –Completa la frase el 14º, asomando la cabeza a través del muro desde el otro lado. –Te lo dije, soy capaz de dominar la materia oscura y la inocencia, por lo que soy inmune a ambas. –Atraviesa por completo la pared y niega con la cabeza mientras camina. –Ch, ch, ch… -Profiere mientras mira a Allena interponerse con su inocencia activada entre ellos, protegiendo de nuevo a Tykki.

-No te dejaré lastimar a Tykki-sama… ¡nunca! –Le advierte firme. Éste sonríe y ve en ella a Allana en la misma situación, quien en su lugar estaría temblando de terror, pero que de igual forma no saldría corriendo. Se da cuenta de que son memorias de Allen y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a pelear conmigo, Allena-chan? –Pregunta con interés. -¿Con este, el cuerpo de tu padre? –Hace la voz dramática y burlona mientras lo dice, fingiendo ser una damisela a punto de desmayarse. Allena se enfurece y lanza un corte de su arma al aire para hacerlo retroceder.

-Mi padre… -Duda un poco, pero toma valor. - ¡Para mí mi padre es Tykki-sama! –Anuncia determinada, lo que también lo hace enfurecer un poco. -¡Y te voy a demostrar que puedo protegerlo! ¡Balance!

-¡Allena, no! –Intenta detenerla Tykki, pero la joven ya ha invocado a los poderes oscuros y a los de la inocencia que tiene en su interior, logrando la figura Balance que Allen y Stella desarrollaron años antes, aumentando su poder exponencialmente mientras la energía verde y la negra se arremolinan a su alrededor, mezclando la densidad de la oscuridad con la flexibilidad de la luz en un solo vórtice de energía.

-¡Si por separado la inocencia y la materia oscura no son nada para ti, entonces debo usarlas a ambas a la vez! ¡así podré dañarte, ¿no es así? Ese es el secreto de tu poder… -Acusa mientras con su espada asume la posición de batalla y esta empieza a rodearse de ambas energías. -¡Prepárate! –Le dice mostrándole su rostro semiestigmatizado, uno de sus ojos amarillos y su piel consumida parcialmente por el color gris.

-¡Wow! ¡Me sorprendes, Allena-chan! ¡Esto es genial! –De nuevo asume el rol de padre orgulloso. –Ahora sí pareces hija mía… -Sonríe de nuevo.

-¡QUE NO! –Grita de nuevo ella, enojada.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya veremos como resulta eso después. –Se pone serio de nuevo. –Ahora tengo que darle una pequeña lección a una niña insolente. –Sus dos espadas comienzan a brillar cada una con su color simultáneamente. -¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu habilidad y la mía? –Le dice con chiste. Ella lo observa seria. –Que la tuya se limita a tu propia energía, y a cuanto pueda resistir tu cuerpo sin que la parte Noé gane el control… aunque tu caso es interesante. –Se pone a reflexionar de nuevo. –Tus poderes no vienen de un noé dormido en ti, sino que toda tú eres una noé potencial, ya que heredaste eso… de mí. –Hace ojos de arco, contentos. – En cambio el mío, es sumisión… yo no le pido permiso a nadie… ni temo ser devorado… porque ya lo he sido… y este poder… no tiene comparación con el tuyo, Allena-chan… -Dice casi poético.

-En ese caso, veremos si es cierto. –Contesta ella. El 14º sonríe de nuevo y la recibe de frente, Allena, con un paso casi luminoso, se ha lanzado frente a él e intenta cortarlo con su arma, pero el enemigo interpuso su espada blanca sin dificultad, mientras con la negra intenta cortarla, pero ella retrocede dando otro salto, sin embargo él aprovecha el momento para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar dos ondas de energía en delta de cada una de sus armas, una verde y una negra.

-¡Son dos ataques a la vez! –Le advierte Tykki. Allena asiente y con su única arma logra hacer un ataque doble de pentáculo morado y cruz verde brillante, los cuales combina en una estrella de seis puntas, la que intercepta las deltas y crea otra explosión en el aire. Allena se desvanece para aprovechar la dirección y aparece justo detrás de él, quien la ha logrado percibir, interponiendo su arma negra frente a su espalda para rechazar el golpe, y contraatacando a su vez con una onda de energía que recorre el cuerpo de la chica al entrar en contacto con él, lo que hace que varias cortadas aparezcan en su cuerpo de repente, dejando los cortes rectos sobre su vestido y sacando un poco de sangre el aire.

-¡Allena! –Grita Tykki de nuevo mientras sale corriendo a ayudarla, pero el Conde 14º se da cuenta de sus intenciones y le lanza un ataque con su espada de inocencia.

-No te será tan fácil. –Le dice antes de volverse a intercambiar espadazos con Allena, quien recibe los golpes uno tras otro, moviendo su espada hacia arriba, abajo, a un lado, arriba de nuevo y otra vez a un lado conforme recibe los ataques del poderoso enemigo. Mientras, Tykki, se prepara para recibir el ataque de inocencia, pero es su akuma particular, Tsuki, quien ha aparecido en el campo de batalla, y quien recibe el ataque de inocencia con las manos.

-Tsuki… -Profiere Tykki al verla. La mujer de cabello plateado no dice nada, solo se esfuerza por parar el ataque, inyectándole su propia materia oscura para hacerlo explotar, saliendo a volar hacia atrás en el proceso.

-Tykki-sama… -Murmura mientras se estrella contra unos escombros. El Noé, un tiempo tan distante de un cariño de este tipo, de repente ve a las dos protegiéndolo con su vida.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Tykki? –Lo llama Road, apareciendo sentada sobre Lero, arriba de él.

-Road. Ya te habías tardado en aparecer. –Le dice un poco aliviado de verla, pero Road le hace una seña de que mire al lugar de la pelea, donde hasta ahora, Allena ha mantenido el mismo nivel de lucha que el 14º, pero comienza a verse agotada.

-¿¡Qué sucede, esto es todo lo que tienes! ¡Si hasta me recuerdas a la perdedora de Allana! –Le dice burlándose de nuevo. Ella aprieta los dientes e intenta lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero es recibida por un rodillazo directo al estómago, el cual es rematado por una nalgada titánica dada con la espada Crown Clown, mandándola a volar sin control hacia arriba.

-¡Aaahh! –Profiere ella, toda golpeada y herida, pero luchando por reincorporarse.

-Ilusión… -Murmura Road. En ese instante la habitación se cambia por un lugar lleno de laberintos, al estilo rompecabezas del milenio.

-Road, ¿también te has unido a este intento de golpe de estado? –Le pregunta cansándose un poco de la situación. En ese caso creo que tendré que volar en pedazos este lugar de un solo golpe. –Levanta su espada hacia arriba y comienza a cargarla con energía de inocencia, sin embargo, de repente, esta deja de funcionar. -¿Eh? –Primero se sorprende, después cae en cuenta y se enoja. –Allena…

Allena logró recuperarse y ahora está usando su habilidad de cancelación de inocencia para suprimir la del 14º, pero como es tan poderoso, apenas puede mantenerse al nivel, arrodillada y sudando de agotamiento.

-Bien, vámonos. –Les dice Road. –Tykki, trae a Tsuki.

-¿Irnos? ¿¡A donde! –Pregunta Allena, entre enojada y desesperada.

-A un lugar donde no tendrás que poner esa cara de cansancio por un rato. Ya hice arreglos con cierta persona para que nos reciba. –Les dice mientras lame una paleta. Tykki le hace una señal de consentimiento a Allena y esta acepta, luego recoge a Tsuki entre sus brazos.

-Tykki… -sama… perdón por no protegerlo mejor… -Le murmura el akuma. Tykki se siente un poco culpable por ella, sintiendo de nuevo el olor de Magdalena salir de su cuerpo.

-Vámonos ya.

-Si. –La puerta dimensional aparece y todos desaparecen por ella justo antes de que el 14º logre destruir la ilusión. Al hacerlo y verse fuera de ella, con su inocencia recuperada, se da cuenta de que ya no hay nadie más en la habitación.

-Ts… que mala suerte. –Suspira profundo. –Bueno, es hora de escuchar mi programa de radio… -Comienza a caminar hacia otra habitación, como si nada.

XOXOXOXOXO

Los exorcistas han llegado con Krory, quien ya les ha dado indicaciones sobre como proceder ante el blanco identificado. Un ejército de akumas que tiene ocupado un pueblo sin dejar salir a las personas, utilizándolas como reserva de alimentos. Los equipos se han repartido y ahora están a la espera de la señal de ataque. Len y Anju quedaron por un lado como fuerza de apoyo a distancia debido a sus inocencias, mientras Sarah, Allana y Joshua en la línea frontal por ser de especialidad de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Estos últimos van avanzando en medio de la oscuridad hasta llegar al punto determinado, donde los estaría esperando el resto del equipo de asalto local, mientras caminan, Joshua reporta a Allana lo sucedido con su hermana en la isla abandonada, sin que Sarah se pierda un solo detalle de la conversación.

-Allena… -Musita Allana al oír hablar de ella. Recuerda su encuentro con ella durante su infancia, en el cual acabó perdiendo debido a su falta de poder.

-La Allena que vi en ese lugar… ya no es la misma Allena.

-Eso es obvio, ya creció, igual que tú y yo. –Le recuerda Sarah. –Duh…

-No me refería a eso. –Contesta él. –Ella… está segura de lo que quiere hacer, y hacia donde quiere ir. –Sonríe un poco. –Yo admiro eso.

-¿Y hacia donde quiere ir? –Pregunta Allana sin mirarlo.

-Hacia donde está su corazón. –Responde Joshua. –Ella me dijo que no hay mayor fuerza para ella que eso.

-¿Aún si su corazón está con nuestros enemigos? –Insiste la joven peliblanca, un tanto cansada, con un leve tono amargado. -¿Estás diciéndome que estás de acuerdo en que Allena se quede con los Noés? ¿es eso, Joshua?

-Allana, lo que Joshua quiere decir, es que…

-¡Se lo que quiere decir! –Le contesta enojada. –Allena está con ellos por su propia voluntad… pero… ella no sabe lo que quiere… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puede saberlo, si toda la vida esa es la única verdad que ha conocido?

-¿Y tú como puedes saber eso? Ella puede haber tomado ya una decisión… -Le recuerda Joshua.

-Si, y tú la admiras por eso. –Le recuerda enojada.

-Allana… -Intenta hablarle, pero Sarah lo detiene tocándolo por el brazo y negando con la cabeza.

-Me adelantaré. Ustedes cubran la retaguardia. –Les dice la peliblanca sin volver a verlos, corriendo hacia el frente. Joshua baja la cabeza, pensativo, un poco arrepentido de haberle hablado sobre el tema.

-Ya sabes lo importante que es Allena para ella. Pensar que ella está feliz donde está es una idea un poco difícil de asimilar, incluso para mí. Y ahora ella, que ha estado luchando siempre por traerla, debe sentirse muy confundida de oír algo así…

-Puede que Allena si esté engañada. Sin embargo, su corazón… es muy puro… -Mira su mano y la recuerda conversando con él durante esa noche. –Creo que me refería a eso… sea como sea, quien la haya criado no hizo un mal trabajo.

-Hmm… o sea que te gusta… -Le dice con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿¡Qué! –pregunta ruborizado.

-No solo quieres con Anju y con Allana, sino ahora también con Allena… -Lo pasa de largo con las manos en la cintura.

-¡No, yo…! ¡Sarah, espera! –Se va corriendo tras ella, nervioso.

XOXOXOXOXO

Stella está sorprendida de ver lo que ha aparecido frente a ellos. La puerta dimensional de los Noés, por la cual han salido Road, Tsuki, Tykki y Allena, quienes también se sorprenden de ver a la exorcista en ese lugar.

-Stella-chan… -Profiere Road. Helena se adelanta y les sonríe.

-Bienvenidos. Parece ser que les faltó poco para no llegar a tiempo.

-Algo así. –Explica Tykki.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, es hora de empezar a trabajar. –Se vuelve hacia todos los presentes. Vamos a formar nuestro propio bando y a terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas. –Anuncia segura. Stella no puede creer lo que está presenciando.

(Continuará)

Stella se ve ante la decisión de unirse al equipo de Tykki para enfrentar al 14º, encontrando las ventajas de hacerlo, pero debiendo enfrentar a Allena primero. Maus siente el despertar de algo en su interior, lo que lleva a Lavi a seguir un nuevo sendero mientras Ben y Kaori salen a una nueva misión, y Allana y su equipo se enfrentan a más problemas, y Lenalee y Kanda deciden buscar un poder más allá del nivel celestial.

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

En busca del poder

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXX

(omake)

Está Allana contenta enfrente de la oficina del director, con el guión en sus manos. Viene Lavi y se sienta a su lado.

-¿por qué estás tan contenta?

-Porque hoy si salí.

-Ah… yo no… -Baja la cabeza hacia el frente con fueguitos azules a cada lado.

Se cierra el telón.

XOXOXOXOXO

Uff… este fue el cap de la semana. Perdón a todos aquellos que suelen verme de vez en cuando por msn, pero esta semana he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no me ha quedado tiempo ni de entrar. Lo de mi gata, pues no fue tan bien como esperaba, la verdad es que el lunes la enterramos. Sin embargo, lejos de estar triste, ahora estoy agradecido con ella, por haberme hecho compañía siempre que me sentaba en la compu. Pero bueno, ya pasó, jejeje…

¡Ah! ¡la encuesta! Allena sigue al frente con nueve puntos, Allana con ocho y Maus con cinco. Sarah sigue con dos y Anju con uno. Jeje, mis dos favoritas siguen liderando, pero ya es hora de que ponga un poco más de Maus también.

Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, por favor, deja tu comentario, que es muy importante, ¡hasta luego!


	26. En busca del poder

26ª noche – **En busca del poder**

Allana y sus compañeros se encuentran en medio del asedio liderado por Krory en contra de un asentamiento de akumas que está localizado en una de las líneas de defensa de la entente, y que está siendo dirigido en secreto por Debito y Jasdero, nominados por el 14º para tal actividad (por eso no habían salido…). La joven Walker corre en medio de la noche a través de un camino lleno de matorrales para llegar hasta una de las paredes del complejo, seguido de cerca por Joshua y Sarah, con quienes está molesta por no entender sus sentimientos por Allena. En el lado sur están Anju y Len junto con Krory, el viejo exorcista es mucho más poderoso que antes y ahora podría vencer con facilidad a la fusión de los gemelos si se diera el caso de combatir, por lo que los dos chicos lucen bastante tranquilos de estar en su presencia.

-¿Allana, me escuchas? –Le pregunta Len por un radiotransmisor, el cual Allana tiene puesto en el cuello, como si fuera una gargantilla.

-Afirmativo, Len-kun. –Responde ella. –Ya estamos junto a la pared… -Mira hacia arriba y ve a un akuma nivel 1 haciendo guardia, flotando lentamente de un lado a otro, aparentemente sin haberlos visto.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a crear la distracción a la cuenta de tres, y entonces ustedes harán su movimiento. –Transmite el chico.

-Si la información que tenemos sobre este lugar es correcta, no solo estaremos deteniendo una fábrica de akumas, sino recuperando un tesoro de los Noé. –Informa Krory, con sus ojos ya en modo vampiro. –Ni se les ocurra meter la pata, niños.

-Como usted diga, Krory-san. –Contesta Anju. –Descuide, si Joshua-kun está con ellos, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

-¿Así que Joshua? Yo sabía que Allana es más fuerte que él. –Comenta Len.

-¿Cómo crees? Joshua es el más fuerte. Fue discípulo de Allen Walker y es chico.

-Ohh, pensé que los argumentos machistas los tenía que decir yo. –Se burla. –Veo que eres bastante clásica en ese sentido.

-¿Y tú desde cuando hablas tanto? –Lo regaña enojada. –No hay tiempo que perder. –Y no estoy diciendo que las chicas seamos débiles… -Aprieta los puños. –Pero… -Piensa en Joshua, con Allana de espaldas a él, y ella mirándolos de frente. –Siendo él, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo. –Su expresión seria hace que Len deje de bromear.

-Ya cállense y vamos a invadir de una vez. –Los regaña Krory. –Y apaga tu micrófono. –Le indica al ver que Len dejó el transmisor abierto. En el otro lado, Joshua está sonrojado luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Anju, mientras Allana y Sarah lucen molestas, con una vena en la frente cada una.

-¡Ahora! –Señala Krory. En ese instante Len lanza un disparo de inocencia a uno de los akumas de guardia, explotándolo en el aire. Al instante las luces del complejo se encienden y comienzan a iluminar en todas direcciones, mientras un contingente de unos veinte akumas nivel uno comienzan a salir del interior de las instalaciones, disparándoles sin control. Krory aprovecha cuando van emergiendo para saltar sobre uno, lo muerde y lo hace explotar, saltando a otro y repitiendo lo mismo. Anju activa sus dianas giratorias y las lanza para cortar a dos de ellos por la mitad al mismo tiempo, mientras Len sigue disparando su escopeta derribando sin dificultades a un akuma a la vez.

-Ya empezaron. –Indica Allana. Joshua se adelanta y pone las manos en la pared, inyectándola con inocencia.

-Inocencia… -Murmura él. En ese momento la pared se desmorona dejando un agujero del tamaño de una puerta para que puedan entrar. Las dos chicas sonríen y siguen tras él, corriendo hacia lo desconocido. En lo más profundo del lugar, los dos noés guardianes parecen haber sentido ya la presencia del enemigo.

-¡Parece ser que ya vienen! –Comenta el rubio.

-Bueno, pues no voy a permitir que el tal 14º nos vuelva a regañar como la última vez… -Los dos tiemblan de escalofríos por un momento.

-Ni siquiera el Conde era tan estricto…

-Si, por eso vamos a atraparlos aquí para siempre. –Vuelve su mirada hacia un grupo de contenedores que rodean a la fábrica principal de akumas de las facilidades en la que se encuentran.

-¡Dense prisa, exorcistas! –Grita animado Jasdero. Allana corre decididamente mientras en su interior el deseo de ser más fuerte es cada vez más intenso, una sensación que tanto su madre como su hermana sienten con la misma intensidad.

-_Seré más fuerte. -_Los pensamientos de las tres resuenan en sus mentes al mismo tiempo, Lenalee en la casa, Allena en el castillo Blavatsky y Allana dentro de la fortaleza de akumas.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Son… los Noé… -Mira a Allena entre ellos. –Y Allena-chan… -Se vuelve hacia Cross. -¿¡Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? –Pregunta con rostro sorprendido. -¿Es acaso una trampa? –Se aleja rápidamente de Cross y sus ojos cambian a verde inocencia, preparándose para activar sus poderes. Tsuki, al ver sus intenciones, se adelanta para proteger a Tykki y a Allena utilizando su cuerpo, desplegando la espada que puede crear con su materia oscura.

-¡Calma, calma, Stella-chan! –Le indica la anfitriona con un movimiento de mano. –Ellos no han venido a pelear. –Sonríe un poco. –Es más, yo los invité. –Le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad a Tykki, quien se inclina el sombrero ante ella, pero luego hace un gesto de dolor al tener herido el hombro por el ataque del 14º.

-¡Helena-san! ¡Tykki-sama está herido! ¡Necesitamos atenderlo! –Suplica la joven peliblanca. La mujer ve en ella su gran parecido con Allen, recordando que en realidad es su nieta. Hace un gesto amable y le indica el camino hacia el lugar solicitado.

-Ahí encontrarás medicinas. Imagino que los medicamentos humanos también sirven para los Noé.

-Imaginas bien. –Responde Road, mientras Allena y Tsuki ayudan a Tykki a moverse hasta la sala de curaciones. La Noé de los sueños entonces camina hasta donde están Helena, Cross y Stella, saludando a esta última con un guiño de ojo.

-Sabía que estarías esperándonos, Stella. –Sus palabras hacen que la mujer vuelva a sorprenderse. –Después de todo, este plan no tendría sentido si tú no estuvieras presente. –Al escucharla, la pelinegra cae en cuenta de que en realidad no dio con el refugio de Helena por casualidad, sino que pudo haber sido guiada hacia él a propósito. Mira a los ojos a Cross y encuentra en su mirada que su razonamiento es cierto.

-Tú fuiste quien me atrajo a este lugar…

-Tenía que hacerlo. De otra forma nunca hubieras aceptado separarte de tu familia para venir. –Su voz ya no es cómica, sino seria. Luego enciende un nuevo cigarro y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –Eso la hace preocuparse más. -¿A qué te refieres con "separarme de mi familia"? ¡Si este es un trato con los Noé, entonces háganlo con ellos! –Se queja furiosa, pero ya no puede seguir argumentando cuando es atrapada por la mirada de Road, que inmediatamente la deja sin palabras, como en trance.

-Estás aquí porque eres la única persona en este mundo capaz de obtener el mismo poder que tiene el 14º… porque tú eres la única aparte de él que hizo un pacto con la inocencia… 11º Noé. –Le dice en un susurro.

-Eso… no… es… posible… -Articula a pesar de estar bajo el influjo de la técnica de Road. Recuerda los últimos momentos de la batalla en el polo norte, donde al liberarse al máximo la energía de Allana, su noé interior fue purificado y sus poderes de ángel arrebatados, convirtiéndola en nada más que una humana compatible. –Yo… no… -Aprieta los puños, sus ojos brillan de nuevo y rompe la técnica. -¡La 11º noé está muerta! ¡Yo ya no soy ella! –Recuerda los ojos amarillos de ella misma mirándola frente a frente, y luego las visiones que le dejó de cuando ella y el 14º eran amantes, besándose en un balcón bajo la luz de la luna, siendo espiados desde las sombras por el Conde. –Eso… ya no tiene que ver conmigo… lo siento. –Se excusa altiva. Sin embargo, Helena niega la cabeza y Road, sorprendida de que su hechizo no fuese nada para Stella, da un suspiro de resignación.

-Debo admitir que la cantidad de energía que salió del cuerpo de Allana Walker al sincronizarse con la línea Celeste fue tanta como para destruir a toda la familia de Noé de un solo golpe. –Road traga saliva sarcástica al escucharla. –Pero Noés del nivel del 14º, como tu Noé interior, no son tan fáciles de destruir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si aún estuviera viva, yo lo sabría… -Se toca el pecho, desesperada por negar tal posibilidad. Mientras esa Noé luchaba por despertar, todo su cuerpo clamaba por estar con Allen, aún cuando ella amaba a Kanda, habiendo podido formar una familia con él solo hasta que logró dominar los impulsos que ella le transmitía, y enterrarlos en su interior, considerando a Allen como su hermano y a Kanda como su elegido para amar. No siente nada más que amor fraternal por su amigo, así que no puede ser.

-Puede que no esté consciente, pero te aseguro que sigue ahí, igual que tu poder como Ser Celestial. –Explica la investigadora. –Así que estás aquí para que podamos despertar a ambos. –El rostro confundido de Stella se refleja en los anteojos redondos de la mujer.

-¡Espera! –Niega de nuevo. -¡Me rehúso terminantemente! –Piensa en Kanda. –Yo… yo soy humana…

-¿Estás dispuesta a permitir que el 14º mate a tu familia y a tus amigos, teniendo el poder para evitarlo? –Interroga Cross. Road está chupando su paleta.

-Ya una vez lograste dominarla, ¿no es así? Tu vida no tiene por qué ser diferente de cómo es ahora, con la diferencia de que tendrás el poder necesario para hacerle frente y derrotar a nuestro enemigo.

-Nuestro… ¿enemigo? –Mira a Road, que está como parte del grupo.

-Nuestro enemigo. –Afirma la Noé. –Tanto Tykki como yo estamos en su contra, por eso vinimos con Helena para ayudarla a despertar tu poder.

-Pero… si yo no domino a la Noé, sino que ella me domina a mí… entonces acabaría aliándome con el 14º… ¿no han considerado esa posibilidad? ¡Yo tengo una familia! –Piensa en Yuu. -¡Tengo una hija! –Viene a su mente la imagen de Yuuko. -¡Es por eso que no puedo arriesgarme!

-¡Ya te dijimos que tanto tu hombre como tu hija acabarán muertos si tú no haces esto! –La regaña Helena, más seria. Una imagen de Yuu y Yuuko tirados en un charco de sangre viene a su mente, aterrándola.

-… Es tu decisión, Stella.

Esas palabras la hacen quedarse sin habla de nuevo. Ya una vez logró dominar a su Noé interior, y pudo llevar una vida feliz junto con el hombre que ama. Eso no tiene por qué ser diferente… a su mente vienen imágenes como en película de los momentos felices que ha tenido con su familia, y piensa que no hay nada más importante que defenderlos de cualquier cosa. También recuperar a Allen es importante.

-Yo… controlaré a la 11º… y su poder será mío. –Dice finalmente.

-Si logras usar al máximo tu poder Noé junto con la energía de la inocencia que puedes alcanzar con tu nivel celestial, podrás superar a la invocación máxima de inocencia y materia oscura que el 14º usa contra nosotros. –Agrega Road. –Esto es muy emocionante, Stella-chan…

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? –Pregunta ya decidida.

-De eso se encargará nuestra huésped. –Explica Helena caminando hasta Road, y poniéndole las manos en los hombros. -¿No es así, señorita Road?

-Si.

-¿Huh? –Profiere Stella.

-Tendré que entrar a tu alma a buscarla. –Le dice con un giño de ojo. Stella vuelve a sentirse sorprendida de saber que una de sus principales enemigos está a punto de verla por dentro, y lo peor del caso, con su consentimiento.

-_Yuu…_ -Piensa deseando tenerlo a su lado. Cross ha comenzado a irse de la escena, pero Helena lo llama una última vez.

-¿Marian?

-Ya traje a Stella a este lugar, lo demás te lo encargaré a ti, Helena. –Le dice mientras se pone su sombrero.

-¿Y a donde irás ahora?

-A poner en forma a un par de chicos hormonales. –En otro lugar, tanto Joshua como Allana estornudan al mismo tiempo. –Necesitaremos el poder de Joshua y el de Allana. Si Allena y ellos apoyan a Stella, tendremos una oportunidad.

-Ya veo. Te deseo mucha suerte. –Le dice con las manos en el pecho. Él se aproxima a ella y ambos se miran a los ojos por un momento. Los ojos malditos de Helena tiemblan de debilidad al estar cerca del maestro de Allen, quien acaba dándole un beso ante el espanto de Stella y Road.

-¡¿Qué? –Profieren las dos, casi horrorizadas, pero ellos parecen ignorarlas. Luego se separan, y él comienza a irse.

-Entrenaré a esos dos y cuando estén listos volveremos a vernos.

-De acuerdo. –Responde ella. Entonces él desaparece, así que ella vuelve a ver a Stella, quien aún permanece temblorosa ante su presencia.

-Así que, parece que es hora de entrar en tu cabeza. –Afirma sonriente. Road se humedece los labios con la boca. Stella hace actitud decidida y asiente. Del otro lado de la habitación, donde Allena está cuidando a Tykki, la joven luce furiosa ante los comentarios que acaba de escuchar.

-Yo nunca haré equipo con Allana Walker…

-¿Vas a matarla? –Le pregunta Tykki, mirando hacia el techo mientras es curado por su akuma.

-Si. Voy a matarla en cuanto la vea. –Recuerda su momento con Joshua, platicando alegremente, pero parece no importar. –La mataré.

XOXOXOXOXO

Allana, Joshua y Sarah por fin han pasado a través del túnel de acceso y ahora se encuentran en el patio principal del fuerte, espalda con espalda rodeados de un grupo de akumas de nivel uno, que de por sí no parecen ser la gran amenaza.

-Pensé que esta misión sería un poco más complicada. –Se burla Sarah.

-¿Ah si? Entonces haznos el favor de encargarte tú de estos, Srta. Que fácil la tengo. –La reta Allana. Sarah hace un ¡jum! Y deja fluir las cadenas desde sus manos. -¡Inocencia actívate, cadenas del juicio! –Lanza las dos cadenas giratorias en una elipse que pasa destruyendo a todos los enemigos, limpiando el camino en menos de un segundo.

-Listo. –Giña un ojo y se queda en posición alerta. En ese momento se reúnen con ellos Krory y los demás, que saltaron desde afuera.

-¿Esta es en verdad una de las bases de creación de akumas? Hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado puros niveles 1. –Les dice Allana. –No veo a ningún oponente fuerte.

-¿Oponente fuerte? ¿Acaso tienes tantas ganas de luchar? –Inquiere Anju, pero los ojos enojados de Allana le transmiten que no habrá respuesta, por lo que desvía la mirada.

-Por aquí. –Ordena Krory mientras sale corriendo, por lo que los chicos salen tras él, ingresando en los interiores de la fortaleza, donde encuentran un nuevo contingente de cerca de 40 akumas nivel 1 bloqueando el paso, pero antes de que Krory diga nada, Allana se adelanta dando un salto con el que forma una patada de tijera.

-¡Inocencia actívate! ¡Crown Boots! –Crea un tornado blanco que como un taladro rompe a través de la pared de akumas, derribando a los cuarenta en un momento.

-¡Allana, no te adelantes así! ¡No sabemos lo que puede haber más adelante! –Le advierte Krory, pero la Walker, luego de terminar su ataque, cae al piso, le niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo primero.

-¡Esa tonta! –Se queja Joshua, que sale corriendo tras ella, adelantándose también y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Ese tonto… -Musita Anju, que también hace caso omiso de su capitán y sale corriendo tras Joshua. Krory mira entonces a los dos que se han quedado con él, Len se encoge de hombros y Sarah da un suspiro.

-Ya sabemos que los tres son idiotas. –Comenta la rubia. Krory sonríe.

-Vamos tras los idiotas entonces.

-Si. –Asienten los dos. Entonces salen corriendo a adentrarse en la oscuridad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee y Kanda se encuentran entrenando en el salón de prácticas del edifico que sirve como sus cuarteles, un lugar similar al que ella usó para entrenar a Anju, un desierto seco lleno de rocas y árboles muertos. En él, el espadachín tiene sus dos espadas activadas, inundadas con fuego de inocencia, mientras ella tiene sus botas celestiales activadas al máximo, dejando escapar ondas de luz que se expanden circulares a su alrededor. Tanto Mana como Yuuko están observándolos contentos, como si se tratara de algún show.

-¡Vamos, papi! ¡Gánale a la tía Lena! –Grita la pequeña Kanda, emocionada.

-Tú… tú puedes… mamá… -Dice Mana, un poco más penoso que Yuuko. Los dos padres se miran felices el uno al otro, cada uno orgulloso se ser alabado por su respectivo hijo.

-No te decepcionaré, Mana.

-_Yuuko…_ -Piensa Kanda. En ese instante ambos comienzan a moverse el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad. Lena es la primera que intenta romper su defensa con una patada frontal, pero es interceptada por la espada derecha de Kanda, quien aprovecha para intentar cortarla con la izquierda, pero la mujer ya conoce la estrategia de Kanda y utiliza un giro invertido para salir del rango de ataque del arma, golpeándolo por la espalda, sin embargo, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que Yuu ya no está en ese lugar, desvaneciéndose su imagen. Ella se sorprende, pero alcanza a sentir que él de nuevo se materializa sobre ella, intentando caerle encima con la espada desenvainada, pero ella da una patada de 180º grados, apoyando una pierna sobre el piso mientras pasa la otra sobre su cabeza par recibir el impacto vertical del exorcista, generando una nueva onda de impacto, y un golpe de presión de aire que rompe el piso sobre el cual Lena está parada.

-¡Enbu Kirikaze! –Invoca Lena, levantando el pie que tenía sobre el piso y haciendo un giro en el aire que provoca un torbellino que envuelve a Kanda, quien usa su Mugen para partirlo de un solo golpe, habiendo desaparecido Lena al disiparse.

-Ch… -Profiere el espadachín, que mueve su vista a todos lados, buscando a su oponente, que intenta sorprenderlo al atacarlo por la espalda, pero él la detecta y la recibe con otro golpe de su espada, inefectivo, ya que era otra ilusión.

-¡Cuidado, papi! –Grita Yuuko. De repente Kanda se ve rodeado por diez Lenalees hechas con la técnica de clones de velocidad de Lenalee.

-Increíble… mamá… -Musita Mana.

-Vaya… ¡me la pones demasiado fácil! –Grita Yuu. -¡Mugen, cuarta ilusión, espadas múltiples! –A su alrededor aparecen doce espadas, las cuales salen volando en dirección a cada uno de los clones, atravesándolas a todas en un instante y haciéndolas desvanecerse.

-¡Wow! –Se levanta Yuuko. -¡Vamos papi, vamos papi, tuuu puedes! –Hace una porra como si estuviera en algún partido de algo. Mana por su lado luce muy preocupado, siguiendo con la mirada a Lenalee como si no le costara trabajo. Kanda nota que el chico está viendo hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que la verdadera Lena está sobre él, habiendo aprovechado la distracción para crear un torbellino de energía de inocencia que rodea cada una de sus piernas.

-¿¡Eh! ¡Sanshiki! –Invoca para protegerse.

-¡Celestial Boots… taconeo celestial, vals inocente! –Al decirlo, desciende como flecha hacia él, chocando ambos y creando una explosión de luz que obliga a los niños a cerrar los ojos por un instante. Al terminar el impacto, los dos exorcistas están el uno frente al otro, jadeando de agotamiento.

-Creo… que… podemos… dejarlo por hoy… -Le dice Lenalee, empapada en sudor. Kanda también luce agotado, pero no lo demuestra tanto como ella.

-Como quieras. –Guarda su espada, así que Lenalee también apaga sus botas. Entonces los chicos vienen corriendo, Lenalee toma en sus brazos a Mana y Yuuko se abraza a las piernas de Kanda, quien le hace una caricia con la cabeza.

-Estás toda sudada, mamá. –Le dice el niño. Lenalee hace una sonrisa y asiente.

-Parece que así es, ¿no quieres que te de un beso?

-No… -Le dice el niño.

-Claro que si. –Lo molesta ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír al hacerlo.

-Se siente pegajoso. –Se queja el chico, lo que hace estallar en risas a su mamá. Yuuko tarda unos segundos en entender y luego también comienza a reir, siendo Kanda el único que permanece serio en la escena.

-_Seré fuerte… por ti seré fuerte, Allen… _-Escucha Lena sus propios pensamientos.

XOXOOXOXOXO

Los Bookman están en el lugar de reunión, habiendo superado ya el momento de su encuentro sorpresivo, y que dejó al hijo de la pareja con marcas psicológicas de por vida, mientras que a la chica pareció no afectarle tanto, mirando a Lavi de vez en cuando con cierto sonrojo.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos de lo nuestro. –Expone el Bookman frente a los tres que lo acompañan.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –Inquiere Ben. Kaori asiente. Lavi toma aire y se dispone a explicar…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Allana decide enfrentarse sola a Jasdevi, lo que significará una desventaja para ella, mientras sus compañeros son distraídos por más sorpresas. Allena decide irse por su lado a saldar cuentas con Allana, dejando atrás a Tykki, quien comienza a depender de Tsuki, mientras Road entra a la mente de Stella para traer de vuelta a aquella que puede ser la carta de triunfo en la guerra…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El viaje de Road

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

(omake)

Oficina del director

Lunes

Un rótulo que dice cerrado. Allana está echando humo por la cabeza de frustración.

Martes

El mismo rótulo, ahora es Stella la enojada.

Miércoles

Sigue cerrado, Komui con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta.

Jueves

Allen 14º dormido junto a la puerta que sigue cerrada

Viernes

Nekomakino metiendo sus dibujos debajo de la puerta

Sábado

Nadie, todo está cerrado

Domingo por la mañana

Por fin llega el escritor, todo somnoliento, encontrando a toda la gente dormida alrededor de la puerta.

-¿Eh?

(Se cierra el telón)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! Uff… por poco no hacía este capítulo, y esto lo escribo a las nueve de la mañana del domingo, jeje… pero bueno, por suerte por fin lo pude hacer, y lo bueno es que pudo salir otra vez mi Allana. Lo malo es que casi no pude hacer la escena de Tykki y Allena, y la de los Bookman me quedó pendiente (lo siento, kouhai, jejeje…)

Bueno, en otro orden, y como lo expresé en el omake, Nekomakino-chan, una de las fieles lectoras del fic, hizo unos dibujos de Allana y compañía, los cuales ya están disponibles para verlos en el perfil, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que pronto podamos conversar más.

Por otro lado, Angel of Darkness la vez pasada dejó su fotolog en uno de sus reviews para que lo viéramos. La verdad no soy muy bueno con esos sitios sociales, pero quien tenga oportunidad, dese una vuelta por ahí.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado, y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	27. El viaje de Road

27ª noche – **El viaje de Road**

Allana y su grupo corren por a través del pasillo más profundo de la fortaleza de Akumas que han entrado a destruir. Las luces rojas y moradas se filtran a través del techo, el cual está compuesto por grupos de rejillas abiertas que fraccionan la luz en cápsulas que se reflejan en el piso. El calor que emanan las instalaciones metálicas es cada vez más perceptible, indicador de la profundidad a la que se encuentran y de la cercanía del mecanismo central de la fábrica de ese lugar. Allana va dejando en el aire gotas de sudor al correr, las cuales se difuminan en el vacío, dejando una estela de brillo tras ella, similar al resto de sus compañeros que corren un poco más atrás. Los ojos de la joven lucen decididos, mientras en sus pensamientos solo existe el deseo de volverse más fuerte para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

-Allana-kun… ha cambiado… -Comenta Krory, que va un poco más atrás que ella, acompañado por Anju y Len. Es la pelirroja quien inclina la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Si, en verdad ha cambiado. –Contesta con un poco de desánimo.

-¿En verdad lo creen? –Interviene Len. –Para mí sigue siendo la misma Allana de siempre. Es solo que está preocupada por su familia. –Explica él. –Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma inocentona que conocemos. En eso me recuerda mucho a usted, Krory oji-san. –Agrega alzando el pulgar hacia él.

-Oji-san… dijiste… -Le sale una gota en la cabeza. Anju reflexiona sobre las palabras de su compañero.

–_Allana no ha cambiado. -_Sus palabras retumban en sus oídos haciéndola sentir culpable. –_Eso quiere decir… ¿Que fui yo quien cambió?_ –Razona para sí.

-Démonos prisa. –Les urge el vampiro. –Joshua y Sarah ya casi alcanzan a Allana. –Pone su modo siniestro y salta a correr mucho más rápido. Los dos chicos lo siguen. Por su parte, los dos mencionados ya alcanzaron a la joven Walker, quien por fin se ha detenido al llegar al final del túnel, encontrando un salón iluminado con luz roja que se expande desde el centro hacia las paredes.

-¡Allana! –La llama Joshua al llegar a su lado, primero deteniéndose a su lado y luego quedándose absortos ante el descubrimiento. -¿Qué… qué es este lugar? –Pregunta sorprendido.

-Es la fábrica de Akumas de esta fortaleza… -Explica Sarah. Es tan desagradable como me la imaginaba. –Agrega mirando a su alrededor. Frente a ellos hay un tubo de gran tamaño conectado a algunas máquinas, totalmente lleno de un líquido rojo, y en medio del cual está flotando una figura humanoide y rasgos felinos en la forma de sus extremidades y parte de su rostro, del cual sobresalen algunas partes metálicas que lo delatan como akuma. Tiene un número 6 dibujado en el pecho.

-Un nivel seis… -Dice Joshua al verlo. A su alrededor también hay contenedores en forma de crisálidas que transparentan contener akumas de nivel cuatro, cada uno parece dormir apaciblemente, llenando las paredes de la habitación por completo.

-Deben haber unos cuarenta… no… unos cincuenta akumas de nivel 4… -Los cuenta Sarah. –Y si sumamos a ese fortachón de ahí. –Dice refiriéndose al nivel seis. –Mas nos vale no estornudar, o estaremos en medio de un banquete donde nosotros somos el festín… -Camina hacia el frente para ver un poco más de cerca la figura durmiente. –Luce muy poderoso…

-Tanto como no tienes idea. –La interrumpe la voz de uno de los gemelos Noé, quienes aparecen en la parte superior del tubo de contención.

-Los Noé. –Los reconoce Allana, de inmediato preparándose para batallar, asustando a Jasdero, quien se trepa en los brazos de Debbito.

-¡Tengo miedo, Debbito! ¡Esa niña nos está mirando feo! –Le dice mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. El noé pintado se enoja y lanza a su hermano al piso sin quitar la mirada de Allana, quien los observa con su instinto de pelea desatado.

-Y cuando por fin fue nuestro turno de salir en un episodio… solo para pelear contra estos niños… -Se queja Jasdero, cuya apariencia no ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, viéndose igual que siempre, igual que su hermano.

-Pues para mí son solo unos chicos. –Les dice Joshua. –Y con cara de patanes, por cierto. –Agrega en tono de desafío. En sus manos ya está sosteniendo sus cuchillos gemelos, inyectándolos con la inocencia que se desprende de sus manos.

-Oigan, oigan, ya les dije que pelear aquí tal vez no sea la mejor opción… si alguno de los akumas se llega a despertar, entonces tendremos un ataque en masa que no seremos capaces de contener. –Insiste la rubia. Joshua vuelve a verla y con la mirada le expresa que coincide con ella. –Allana, ¿me estás oyendo, verdad? –Insiste su compañera. Allana mira a los gemelos que sonríen pícaros, como esperando a que tomen la salida más evidente.

–Es una tontería… desde que entramos a este lugar nos condenamos a tener que combatir. –Les dice sin voltear. –Ellos contaban con que íbamos a entrar aquí para luego liberar a los akumas de este salón, ¿no es así? –Pregunta en voz alta, dirigiéndose a los enemigos.

-Jejeje… pues si… -Admite Jasdero; Debbito asiente triunfante con los brazos cruzados. Los semblantes de Sarah y de Joshua se oscurecen al darse cuenta de que Allana tiene razón. Han caído en una trampa.

-¡Krory-san! ¡es una trampa! –Grita Joshua, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la entrada, pero esta se cierra de golpe dejando caer una gruesa puerta de acero, enjaulándolos y dejando a Krory y a los demás fuera de la habitación.

-Jujuju… ahora todo está listo para que juguemos un rato. –Dice Debbito mientras les apunta con su pistola. Jasdero hace lo mismo, apuntando su arma hacia la cabeza de Allana, que está de pie delante de sus dos amigos, en actitud tanto retadora como defensiva.

-Fiu… si las miradas mataran… -Reta de nuevo el rubio. -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Ir a llorar con tu papá para que nos escarmiente? no lo creo… -Su expresión se torna sombría. –Porque tu papi está con nosotros… -Dice la última frase con lentitud, buscando provocarla de nuevo, y no ha terminado la frase cuando Allana ya está dándole una patada de inocencia, la cual recibe directo en la cara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el piso, sembrándole la cabeza en él. Jasdero se queda atónito al ver la demostración de fuerza de Allana.

-Esta chica Walker es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, Debbito… -Dice mientras baja a ayudar a su compañero, dejando a Allana de pie sobre la máquina. El gemelo menor toma a su hermano por la cintura con ambas manos y lo desentierra de un solo tirón.

-¡WAAAAA! –Se queja el pelinegro mientras se sacude el cabello y la lengua. –¡Esta no te la perdono, Allana Walker! ¡¿Me oíste? ¿¡me oíste! –Le grita apuntándole con el dedo. Allana permanece en actitud completamente indiferente.

-Oh, ¿Si? Que mala suerte para mí, oh, Dios, que asustada estoy… -Recita totalmente falta de entusiasmo.

-Allana, no los provoques innecesariamente. –Le dice Sarah. - De las historias que oímos de Krory oji-san este par puede volverse más poderoso si deciden fusionarse. Más aún, pelear en medio de este lugar no nos conviene, ya te lo dije. –Le recuerda mientras sus cadenas comienzan a vibrar, como presintiendo el peligro.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que es innecesario provocarlos? –Contesta con tono confiado. A Sarah se le oscurece la frente mientras contrae el codo, sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Allana… tú… ¿¡Acaso quieres que nos maten! –Le reclama casi respirando fuego por la nariz. -¡Si quieres morir está bien, pero no nos lleves contigo!

-Ahí viene. –La interrumpe Joshua, tomándola de la mano y saltando hacia arriba para evitar el disparo de la pistola de hielo de Debbito, mientras que Jasdero ha disparado cuatro bolas de fuego desde la suya, las cuales Allana esquiva gracias a una secuencia de saltos sucesivos sin mayor dificultad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Pregunta de nuevo la peliblanca, mirando confiada a Debbito, que se enoja todavía más.

-¿¡Con que preguntas si eso es todo! ¡Te mostraré lo que es todo! –Enojado, toma la palanca del contenedor central y los mira con sonrisa malevolente. –Una vez baje esta cosa, el akuma que sirve como batería de energía para este complejo va a despertarse… ¡y no estará nada contento contigo, niña estúpida! –Le saca la lengua. Allana se cruza de brazos y lo mira como si no le importara.

-Oye, Debbito, no creo que el 14º vaya a… -Comienza a decirle su compañero, pero es silenciado por el clic de la palanca al bajar, lo que provoca la sonrisa de Allana, como si hubiese estado esperando tal movimiento.

-¡Joshua, Sarah! ¡Atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan! –Les ordena como si fuera la capitana. Sarah levanta una ceja como pensando "¿y tú quien te crees?", pero obedece sin replicar, igual que Joshua.

-¡Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Allana! –Reclama su compañero. Los dos chicos lanzan ataques con sus respectivas armas, creando una explosión de energía que destruye por completo el local en el que se encuentran. Lo último que ven es la fuerza de la explosión que viene hacia ellos mientras la figura del akuma comienza a moverse en medio de la luz…

XOXOXOXOXO

Stella está sentada en una silla de acerco a la que está esposada de manos, pies y cuello, la que está ubicada en medio de un círculo mágico, parecido al de la inocencia, con inscripciones hebreas, inglesas y chinas rodeándolo. Road está en la misma habitación, mirando a los ojos a una ligeramente dubitativa Stella, que trata de permanecer concentrada en su deber, habiendo aceptado estar en esa situación para protegerlos a todos si algo llega a salir de control.

-¿Estás lista, Stella-chan? –Le pregunta Road, que tiene las manos juntas en la espalda.

-No tengo otra opción más que estarlo. –Responde en tono seco.

-Juu… es una respuesta que me esperaría de alguien como tú. –Le dice mientras se aproxima hacia ella dando un paso tras otro, casi tambaleante, sus ojos amarillos clavados en los suyos, que rebosan con determinación nerviosa. –Aún puedo dar marcha atrás. –Advierte la Noé. –Todo es cuestión de que me digas si estás dispuesta o no… -Por un momento de verdad parece como si Road estuviese preocupada por ella. –La 11º nunca fue de mi agrado… -Agrega con mala cara. –Si te soy honesta, si tuviese que elegir entre tú y ella, te elegiría a ti.

-Vaya que debes odiarla bastante. –Responde Stella, sarcástica.

-Hay cosas de adultos que tú nunca entenderías, niña. –Le dice mientras niega con el dedo y la cabeza.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. –Contesta la pelinegra, irónica, mirando la figura infantil de la mayor de los Noé. –Oh, lo olvidaba, eres una anciana con cuerpo de niña. –Le dice para molestarla, consiguiéndolo. Road se pone seria y la mira con desprecio divertido.

-¿Estás olvidando que soy la Noé de los sueños? Si yo quisiera podría dejarte vagando en un mundo de tus peores pesadillas por toda la eternidad… -La abraza y se sienta en sus piernas, hablándole al oído. -¿No te gustaría? Si quisieras podría hacerte vivir en el mundo que yo quiera por lo que te reste de vida…

-No, la verdad no me gustaría. –Responde mirando hacia el frente.

-Hmm… bueno, en ese caso comencemos de una vez. Helena-chan y el resto de la gente deben estar impacientándose. –Coloca su rostro cerca del de ella y lo toma entre sus manos, haciendo que la mire fijamente.

-Una vez que entre a tu alma, tendré acceso a todos tus pensamientos, recuerdos y sueños… tus sentimientos y emociones… trata de controlarlas, o van a intentar aplastarme. Esto es diferente de cuando hago que alguien caiga en mi mundo.

-Trataré de no matarte.

-Eso es reconfortante. –Responde con una sonrisa. –Ahora, es hora de empezar. –Cierra los ojos y le da un beso en los labios a Stella, quien abre los ojos de pura sorpresa. Helena, que estaba observando desde una ventana afuera de la habitación, también parece sorprenderse un poco. Luego la Noé se separa, dejándola respirar, y junta su frente con la suya, quedando ambas en trance.

-Ha entrado… -Observa la Blavatsky.

XOXOXOXOXO

En el interior del arca negra, el 14º Noé está sentado en un sofá reclinable mientras mece el contenido de una copa de vino, siguiendo el movimiento del líquido con la mirada, como si adrede perdiera el tiempo en la actividad.

-No, Allen… por más que lo intentes, tú ya estás muerto. Este cuerpo me pertenece. –Dice para sí casi sin emoción, como si aún estuviese hablando con Allen dentro de él. La figura de un Noé de cabello blanco y vestiduras de tipo hindú se trasluce desde las sombras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todavía sigue viva su alma?

-Guarda silencio. Lo único que sigue luchando es la voluntad que quedó… -Mira la mano con la que sostiene la copa. –Una voluntad que no es nada más que sueños vacíos… -Por un segundo parece perder el control y rompe la copa al apretar la mano con fuerza. Otro Noé del que también solo se ve su sombra, pero que se distingue que está vestido con un abrigo largo y un sombrero de copa, lo observa desde otra pared.

-Pues a mi me parece más fuerte que una simple voluntad heredada. Allen Walker sigue vivo, y tú lo sabes.

-Ustedes dos… ¿Acaso piensan seguir a Road y a Tykki, que insisten en ser fieles a un Conde muerto? –Los mira con superioridad, en otro de sus violentos cambios de ánimo. – ¿¡Es así!

-Nosotros somos la familia de Noé, los que seguimos al Conde del Milenio. Si ese eres tú, entonces te seguiremos. –Responde el del sombrero de copa. –Así de sencillo.

-El futuro todavía no se ve claro. –Agrega el otro. –Así que observaré desde aquí para ver lo que sucede. –Sobre sus dos ojos amarillos resplandecientes puede verse un tercer ojo brillante en medio de su frente. Los ojos del 14º brillan con deleite al escucharlos.

-Si es así, entonces debemos prepararnos. Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto podré deshacerme de esta estúpida voluntad. –Mira de nuevo sus dos manos, que de nuevo vuelven a temblar. –Allen Walker… -En el interior de su alma, un Allen todo golpeado y ensangrentado, lleno de grilletes y cadenas, permanece suspendido en el aire en medio de una celda oscura, rodeado de insignias de materia oscura que parecen anular su energía. Las gotas de sangre se deslizan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies, desde donde caen una por una hacia el piso, habiendo formado ya un gran charco de sangre que parece continuar para siempre.

-No… me rendiré… -Sigue murmurando el peliblanco, aún con su mirada gris y perdida. –No… moriré…

-Por supuesto que morirás. –La figura del 14º aparece frente a él. –Te juro que te mataré aún si eso significa acabar con todo lo que tú eres. –Los dos ven un reflejo rápido de Lenalee con Allana pequeña entre los brazos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Cobra fuerzas y se remueve a pesar de clavarse algunas espinas de acero que salen de las cadenas que lo tienen sujeto, haciendo que sangre un poco más. -¡GAAAHHH! –Vomita un poco de sangre por la boca.

-¿Qué se siente cuando tu alma sufre? Este es mi purgatorio… quédate aquí, que pronto ya no estarás solo… traeré el alma de aquellos importantes para ti, para que te hagan compañía, ¿no es genial? –Su voz suena entusiasta. Allen hace un esfuerzo para levantar su rostro y mostrarle que lo está viendo con desprecio.

-Vaya, vaya, esos son buenos ojos, incluso para ti. Bueno… -Se corrige y da un paso para atrás cuando ve que la sangre de Allen ya rodea sus pies. –Si me odias a mi, es como si te odiaras a ti mismo. Recuerda que somos uno… -Se vuelve a corregir, riendo un poco. –Jeje, bueno, técnicamente tú eres parte de mí ahora.

-Oye, 14º… -Lo distrae uno de sus acompañantes. Su diálogo interior termina y vuelve a mirarlo con cara enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunta enojado. El otro se asusta y retrocede hasta toparse con la pared.

-No yo, nada…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Allana y los demás están de pie en lo que ahora son las ruinas de la fortaleza en la que estaban luchando, y que acaba de ser volada en pedazos por la explosión que causó Debbito al liberar la energía del Akuma que servía como batería del lugar. Ahora solo los rodean los restos de los contenedores y de la fábrica de akumas, mientras que los dos gemelos Noé están frente a ellos, todos quemados y con los pelos parados. La joven Walker los mira con una sonrisa confiada mientras sigue con sus botas activadas.

-Esto… no salió como esperaba… -Dice el noé pelinegro.

-La fábrica está hecha pedazos… -Agrega Jasdero. –El 14º nos va a regañar otra vez… -Los dos comienzan a asomar lágrimas por los ojos. -¡ES TU CULPA, ALLANA WALKER! –La señalan enojados. -¡POR TU CULPA TU PAPÁ NOS VA A REGAÑAR MUY FEO!

-¡EL 14º NO ES MI PAPÁ! –Contesta con la misma intensidad, empequeñeciéndolos al gritarles.

-¡SI LO ES! –Responden los dos, se ven sus caras gigantes sobre una Allana pequeñita.

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI! –Siguen discutiendo. A Sarah y a Joshua les sale una gota en la cabeza, pero el pelinegro es el primero en reaccionar al ver que Anju y los demás no se ven por ningún lado. La rubia se da cuenta de su preocupación y también vuelve a ver hacia los lados.

-No puedo sentirlos… -Dice en voz baja. Al fondo aún se pueden oír los gritos de Allana contra Jasdevi; sin embargo, la pelea verbal se suspende cuando la tierra bajo ellos comienza a temblar, así que la peliblanca enciende sus botas y da un salto hacia arriba mientras los gemelos se apresuran a retroceder. Del lugar donde estaban salen disparados los escombros y de ellos sale el Akuma nivel 6 que se liberó con la explosión, mostrando que en la boca todavía lleva un trozo de akuma nivel 4 que está terminando de devorar, ante la sorpresa y el horror de todos, incluso de los dos Noés.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Tiene un brazo en la boca! –Señala Jasdero, aterrado.

-¡Idiota, es un brazo de akuma! –Lo golpea su compañero en la cabeza. -¡Y aunque fuese humano no debería importarte, somos los Noés!

-Si no te importa a ti, entonces háblale tú… -Lo reta discreto. Debbito mira la figura aterradora y traga un poco de saliva.

-Creo que es mejor fusionarnos…

-Apoyo la moción. –Contesta el rubio. Ambos se rodean de humo mientras se escucha su canto de invocación al mismo tiempo que su energía oscura comienza a aumentar de tamaño mientras se mezcla.

-¡Se están fusionando! –Advierte Sarah. -¡Allana!

-¡Lo se! –Responde sin mirarla. Rápidamente se envuelve en energía de inocencia y sale disparada hacia ellos, pero el Akuma nivel seis se interpone e intenta partirla de un arañazo, ella detecta el ataque y logra frenar en el aire mientras la garra del enemigo cae sobre ella, alcanzando a retroceder lo suficiente para evitar el contacto con su piel, pero el frente de su chaqueta es destrozado por las uñas filosas, abriéndole el abrigo por completo y exponiendo la camisa blanca que lleva bajo ella mientras vuela hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por Joshua.

-¡Allana! ¿¡Estás bien! –Le pregunta el chico.

-¡Estoy bien! –Responde enojada, separándose de él al momento siguiente. Joshua la mira confundido, pero le resta importancia a su comportamiento. Frente a ellos la transformación ha terminado y ahora junto al akuma aparece Jasdevi, que luce emocionado y preparado para luchar.

-Ahora veamos… esta es una batalla que se pondrá interesante. –Se relame al mismo tiempo que de la tierra comienzan a brotar los niveles 4 que no fueron devorados por el nivel 6 al despertar, totalizando cinco que se ciernen atrás de ellos, como una plaga amenazante.

-Son demasiados oponentes… -Observa Sarah.

-Tú siempre tan pesimista. –Le dice Allana. –Lo único que hay que hacer es derrotarlos a todos.

-¡Ja! Como si pudieras. –Contesta con aires de superioridad. –La señorita "yo puedo sola" no ha demostrado ninguna de sus superhabilidades hasta ahora. –Se burla al ver su chaqueta rota. Mientras hablan, el akumas se mueve como una pantera hacia ellos, acechando a sus presas.

-Será porque tú no has hecho otra cosa que quejarte. –Responde la Walker, más sobresaltada.

-Si queremos tener una oportunidad, debemos atacar los tres al mismo tiempo. –Les dice Joshua, adelantándose y calmándolas al mismo tiempo. –Son un Noé, un akuma nivel 6 y cinco akumas nivel 4…

-En ese caso tendremos que distribuir los enemigos. –Se escucha la voz de Krory, que cae junto a ellos y extiende su capa, dejando ver a Anju y a Len que venían debajo de ella, abrazados a él. –La única forma de sobrevivir a esa explosión fue cubrirnos con lo que hubiera.

-¡Joshua! –Lo llama Anju, emocionada de verlo. Allana desvía la mirada mientras Sarah rueda los ojos como "hush".

-¿Estás bien, Len? –Le pregunta la rubia al Lee.

-Si, de alguna forma.

-Los besos y abrazos para luego. –Les dice Krory, mirando a los ojos a Jasdevi, que también lo ha reconocido y ahora se muestra molesto y con ganas de luchar contra él. –Yo me encargaré del Noé. –Muestra sus colmillos. –Ustedes repártanse los akumas.

-Así que el viejo quiere luchar contra mí… -Dice Jasdevi, habiéndolo escuchado.- ¡Me parece bien! ¡Ven por mí, viejo imbécil! ¡Estúpidos akumas, vayan a por esos chicos estúpidos! –Les ordena con fiereza, pero el akuma nivel 6 lo vuelve a mirar con ganas de morderlo, lo que lo asusta un poco.

-Joshua, tócame. –Le dice Allana, con voz seria.

-¡¿EHH? –Vuelven a verla Anju y Sarah, sonrojadas. Len también se sonroja un poco y se acomoda los anteojos, pero Joshua parece sonreír, como quien ha entendido una idea.

-¡Claro!

-¿AAH? –Repiten de nuevo las chicas, nerviosas. -¡Jo-Joshua-kun! –Trata de hablar Allana.

-Anju, Len, ustedes encárguense de los niveles cuatro. Sarah, necesitaré que te enfrentes al nivel seis lo suficiente como para dejar que Joshua termine de tocarme.

-Esto… ¿a qué te refieres con "tocarte"? –Le pregunta con rubor en el rostro. Allana cae en cuenta de la intención de su pregunta y se sonroja.

-¡Tonta! –Se voltea, echando humo de vergüenza. –Me refiero a que toque mis piernas para inyectarlas con inocencia…

-Oh… AAHHHH… -Profieren las dos a la vez.

-¡A luchar! –Los llama Krory al mismo tiempo que él y Jasdevi saltan a encontrarse mutuamente en el campo de batalla, intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, mientras los akumas se abalanzan sobre ellos. Len es el primero en responder haciendo una serie de disparos sucesivos que mantienen alejados a los cinco akumas blancos, que vuelan a su alrededor tratando de rodearlos.

-¡Ahora! –Les ordena Joshua. -¡Sigamos el plan que Allana dijo! ¡Sarah, al nivel seis! ¡Anju y Len, defensa! –Comanda con autoridad. Todos asienten y empiezan sus respectivas peleas mientras él se cuelga sus cuchillos del cinturón y empieza a inyectar la energía de inocencia que tiene en las manos hacia las botas de Allana, quien comienza a convertirlas en poder.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Grita Sarah mientras lanza una cadena contra el nivel seis, envolviéndolo con ella. Ella sonríe y le lanza la otra hacia la cabeza, pero él rompe la cadena que lo sujetaba y evade el contacto con la otra sin mayor dificultad.

-La cadena… -Profiere asustada. –Rayos… _abuelo Yeegar, deme fuerza… _¡INOCENCIA, NIVEL DOS… CADENAS QUE SUJETAN LAS ALMAS DEL INFRAMUNDO! –Comienza a liberar su poder mientras el akuma se repliega un poco, expectante a su nueva liberación. Mientras, Joshua sigue inclinado junto a Allana llenándola de energía. A pesar de la situación, y de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, ambos chicos aún sienten la seguridad que solo les da el estar el uno cerca del otro. Un sentimiento que los hace capaces de sentir que pueden vencer cualquier cosa mientras el otro esté a su lado…

-Allana…

-Joshua… -Los dos repiten el nombre del otro mientras el exceso de inocencia comienza a envolverlos a ambos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tykki está acostado en la habitación que Helena ha destinado para su recuperación dentro de su castillo. Tsuki sigue totalmente entregada a su cuidado, limpiando con delicadeza la piel gris de su amo con la ayuda de un trapo húmedo. Sus ojos rojos siguen recordándole a los de aquel ángel con el que se involucró años antes; luego cae en cuenta una vez más de que en realidad ese akuma es una pequeña parte de ella al haber sido creada con base en un fragmento de su recuerdo.

-Magdalena… -Dice con voz tenue. Tsuki escucha el nombre y se paraliza por un instante, casi frustrada al oírlo; luego continúa como si nada.

-Magdalena-sama ya no está en este mundo, Tykki-sama. La única que queda soy yo… aunque eso no sirva de consuelo, ya que solo soy un akuma que se parece a ella.

-Es verdad. –Contesta dándole la razón. –No eres más que un akuma que se parece a ella. –Suspira resignado, cayendo en cuenta de una verdad evidente. –Un akuma…

-Pero… -Lo interrumpe la joven akuma. Tykki vuelve a mirarla y se da cuenta de que a pesar de parecerse tanto, su expresión hacia él nunca será la misma… es diferente a la que tenía ella, casi única. –Pero yo haré siempre lo que sea para protegerlo, mi señor, aún a costa de mi vida. No porque sea un akuma, ni porque sea mi deber… -Guarda silencio por unos instantes, como buscando las palabras para expresarse bien. –Yo… -Toma valor, aprieta los puños y lo mira seria. –Yo lo amo, mi amo. –Se queda observando su para ella perfecto rostro por un largo rato sin que él le conteste nada. La expresión de Tykki es una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad.

-Un akuma no es capaz de sentir amor. –Le dice en tono serio, casi enojado. –Tú no entiendes lo que eso significa. –Luego sonríe irónico. –Lo divertido es que ni siquiera yo creo entenderlo bien…

-¡Pero lo se! –Insiste ella, apretando sus rodillas con las palmas. -¡Puede hacerme pedazos si es lo que desea, pero yo seguiré amándolo como a nadie en este mundo! ¡Usted y la señorita Allena son todo para mí…! Son… -Las sombras de tres personas felices pasan por su mente. –Son mi familia… -Al decir esa palabra, Tykki recuerda a Road protegiéndolo.

-_Es mi familia…_

-Familia… -Repite él, viendo la expresión sincera de su akuma sin encontrar en ella los ojos vacíos y asesinos de los demás, como si más allá de eso no fuese un arma, sino en verdad alguien capaz de tener sentimientos.

-Puede que no sea un akuma como los demás… incluso mi nacimiento fue diferente… y es algo que no entiendo, pero… -Le entra vergüenza y niega fuertemente con la cabeza. -¡Perdóneme! ¡No quise ser entrometida ni irrespetuosa! – Se arrodilla frente a él en actitud de pedir perdón, pero Tykki se incorpora y la detiene tocándole el rostro con una mano.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte. –Le dice él, en tono comprensivo. –No se si sea verdad… pero… si tú en verdad tienes sentimientos… -Al verla de nuevo a la cara vuelve a ver a Magdalena en ella, por lo que la suelta. – ¿Dónde está Allena? –Pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Allena-sama salió. Dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire. –Informa diligente, cambiando de tema de inmediato para no incomodar a su amo.

-Pues ve a buscarla. Necesito hablar con ella. –Le ordena sin mirarla. Ella se lleva la mano al pecho y asiente.

-Como usted diga, mi amo. –Luego desaparece en un instante. Tykki voltea la mirada hacia la ventana y se lleva un cigarro a la boca, encendiéndolo con unos fósforos que estaban en la mesa junto a la cama. Luego de exhalar una vez, reflexiona un poco.

-Así que un akuma con sentimientos…

XOXOXOXOXO

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Grita Sarah mientras su energía de inocencia se pasa a sus cadenas, que se transforman en cadenas con punta de plomada de las que sujetan a las almas y los demonios a sus mundos. –Las cadenas de la revolución… -Musita ella. –Su poder es más fuerte que el de las cadenas de la justicia, y su especialidad es atrapar sustancias contrarias a la inocencia, como la materia oscura. –Le explica al nivel 6, que sigue moviéndose como un animal que parece no entenderla. –Bah, como sea, ¡prepárate! ¡Cadenas de la revolución, sujeten a esta alma en pena! –Ordena a sus armas, que salen disparadas desde sus manos hacia el enemigo, que de nuevo da un salto felino para esquivarla, pero las cadenas parecen seguirlo como misiles teledirigidos y cambian de dirección tras él. -¡Te tengo! –Celebra la chica mientras lanza una tercera cadena desde su mano izquierda con la que intercepta al akuma, envolviéndolo con las tres cadenas de nuevo y pasando por ellas toda la inocencia que su poder actual le da. -¡AAAHH! –Grita mientras su poder fluye hacia el enemigo, que cae al piso y se retuerce tratando de escapar. -¡Allana, no podré pararlo por mucho tiempo, es muy fuerte! –Le avisa mientras siente como las cadenas comienzan a romperse de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Allana ya ha juntado poder y ahora se enfoca en el oponente mientras Joshua la suelta, rodando hacia atrás lo más rápido que puede.

-¡Solo tienes un golpe con ese nivel de poder, no lo desperdicies! –Le avisa el chico. Ella asiente y se prepara para atacar.

-¡Inocencia… CROWN BOOTS! ¡LIBERACIÓN MÁXIMA! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Su poder comienza a explotar a su alrededor y a elevarse hacia el cielo. En otra parte, Lenalee abre los ojos al sentir un recuerdo escalofriante pasar por su cuerpo.

-Allana… -Piensa mientras siente a su hija pasar por una experiencia similar a la suya, como un dejavú transferido.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grita Allana mientras se lanza envuelta en un torbellino de luz contra el monstruo justo cuando las cadenas de Sarah se rompen, pero alcanzando a impactarlo de frente; sin embargo, el monstruo resiste y se crea una batalla de energías similar a la que alguna vez tuvo Lenalee contra Eshii, mientras todos los agotados chicos se quedan expectantes al resultado de choque de energías.

-¡AAAAAARRRRGHHH! –Profiere el monstruo mientras se esfuerza por parar el ataque. Allana empuja lo más que puede, pero el monstruo acaba por romper su energía, tomando una de sus piernas y apretándola hasta reventar la forma de su inocencia, dejándola con los pies descalzos.

-¡AAGGHHH! –Grita adolorida.

-¡ALLANA! – La llama Joshua mientras incendia sus cuchillas con inocencia, pero el akuma lo repele de una patada que le saca sangre por la boca, estrellándolo contra el piso, donde rebota tres veces y rueda hasta estrellarse con unas rocas.

-Joshua… -Musita Allana, pero es golpeada también, hundiéndola contra la tierra y comenzando a ahorcarla con una mano mientras le babea la cara en medio de gruñidos furiosos.

-Gaaah… -Profiere la bestia mientras la empuja con cada vez más fuerza. Krory sigue en medio de su batalla contra Jasdevi, así que no puede intervenir, Sarah tiene sus cadenas rotas y Anju y Len también están agotados por su combate contra los niveles cuatro. -¡MUERE! –Por fin habla el monstruo, que se dispone a aplastarle la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta, una flecha de luz está atravesándole el estómago, manchando de aceite de akuma a Allana, que sorprendida mira por sobre el hombro del monstruo, encontrando que Cross ha utilizado su arco del juicio para atacar. Momentos después, el akuma se hace mil pedazos, empapando por completo a la peliblanca con su sangre.

-Cross…-sensei… -Musita Joshua luego de levantarse de los escombros.

-Es… ¿el general Cross? –Repite Sarah.

-Ch. Nuestra batalla quedará pendiente, viejo vampiro. –Le dice Jasdevi al ver llegar a Cross, sabiéndose en desventaja.

-¡Espera! –Le dice el vampiro, pero el Noé ya ha desaparecido. –Ts… te esperaré luego…

-¡Allana, Joshua! –Los llama el pelirrojo con voz fuerte. -¡Tenemos que irnos!

-…¿Irnos? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Ir a donde? –Pregunta Joshua mientras Allana comienza a reincorporarse, totalmente adolorida y herida por los ataques.

-¿Y a donde más? ¡A volverlos más fuertes a ustedes dos!

-¿¡Eh! –Ambos levantan la mirada al oírlo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Road va bajando por el alma de Stella hasta llegar a un pasillo cerrado. Ahí sonríe, se aproxima y abre la puerta con las dos manos, la cual se desliza lentamente hacia un lado hasta topar contra la pared. Al ver el interior de la puerta, encuentra a la Noé sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras termina de leer un libro de una estantería vieja. Levanta la mirada y la observa con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Road?

-Buenas noches, 11º. Vine a despertarte.

-Ohh… -Sonríe. –Parece ser que las cosas se han puesto más interesantes desde mi último despertar. –Su rostro de repente cambia y se vuelve más obsesivo. –Puedo sentirlo… la presencia… del 14º…

Los ojos de Road pasan de tranquilidad a sorpresa y luego a horror mientras una sombra se cierne sobre ella. La energía del 14º llegó hasta ella y parece haberla sacado de control, mientras un despertar forzado parece inminente. En el exterior, Stella ha comenzado a temblar casi sin control mientras Road sigue en trance.

-Algo no anda bien… -Comenta Helena, preocupada mientras corre hacia el interior del salón comenzando la invocación para activar el sello que rodea a las dos chicas.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Allena va saltando de casa en casa siguiendo el rastro de Cross para encontrar a Allana, su expresión determinada a enfrentarse de nuevo a su hermana cueste lo que cueste.

-Allana Walker… -Musita mientras se apresura cada vez más.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanda siente un presentimiento extraño. Sale al jardín y mira al cielo nocturno, encontrándose preocupado por la persona que se convirtió en su corazón.

-Stella… -Profiere mientras mira al cielo. Yuuko y Mana están dormidos juntos en un sofá junto con Lenalee, que se durmió leyendo algunos libros sobre leyendas de inocencia. El corazón del espadachín comienza a latir extraño, preocupado… mira al cielo y desea fuertemente que su esposa vuelva sana y salva.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

La 11º Noé por fin ha despertado, lo que desata un enfrentamiento entre Noés que es interrumpido por la intromisión de Lavi y su equipo, quien se enfrenta contra una Stella descontrolada que busca reunirse con su amor milenario. Sarah tiene su inocencia destruida, por lo que junto con Anju y Len buscan volverse más fuertes. Cross se lleva a entrenar a Joshua y a Allana para que puedan controlar su poder Noé, donde conocerán a un chico que podría convertirse en alguien importante para la joven de cabello blanco, y que provoca celos en Joshua, mientras Lenalee, Kanda y sus hijos salen de viaje para encontrar a sus amigos perdidos…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Poder Noé

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXXOXO

(Omake)

Se abre el telón. Se ve al 14º dormido en un sofá con un periódico sobre la cabeza. Los dos Noés que siguen entre las sombras no se han movido todavía.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Ya me quiero mover!

-Tranquilo, Wisely, ya pasaste mucho tiempo sin salir, así que estate contento que te dieron una escena.

-Pero eso no garantiza que vayamos a salir en este fic… apenas nadie nos conoce…

-bueno, si, pero…

-¡¿Y a ustedes quien les dio permiso de salir de las sombras? ¡Se supone que nadie debe verlos! ¡Ni siquiera hay garantía de que salgan! –Les gruñe el 14º, despertándose.

-¡Si, señor! –Los dos vuelven a esconderse.

(Se cierra el telón)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tachán! Listo… este fue el cap de la semana. Jeje, este lo hice durante la hora de almuerzo un par de días porque durante las tardes y noches me han tenido un poco colgado, ugh… pero bueno, la cosa se está calmando un poco, así que retomaré el ritmo normal. Lavi no ha salido mucho, lo se, pero en el próximo le doy a él y a su gente el espacio que se merecen. En otro orden, lo del omake que me recordó Drako-chan, pues no es mala idea, solo me dicen quien quiere salir y hago un omake especial de lectores, como los que hacía antes.

No olviden pasarse al perfil, que hay un nuevo aporte de Nekomakino-chan, y próximamente más de una vieja colaboradora del fic que dibuja muy bien y que ustedes ya han visto muchos dibujos de ella.

Ahora si, es todo por ahora. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	28. Poder Noé

28ª noche – **Poder Noé**

Tykki está dormido, todavía muy débil debido a los ataques del 14º. Semiinconsciente, puede sentir como es llevado en la espalda de alguien, alejándose rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba.

-Tykki-sama, no permitiré que su vida se ponga en peligro. –Le dice Tsuki mientras se lo lleva volando alejándose del castillo Blavastky a toda velocidad, habiendo sentido la energía del despertar de la 11º. –Debemos buscar a Allena-sama para también ponerla a salvo…

-Road… -Musita Tykki, todavía sin reaccionar.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Stella y Road permanecen inertes la una frente a la otra dentro de la habitación sellada del castillo Blavatsky. Fuera de ella, Helena está de pie, observando a través de la pared con ayuda de su magia el desarrollo del encuentro, logrando ver que del cuerpo de la exorcista ha comenzado a desprenderse materia oscura en forma de humo negro que las envuelve a ambas mientras la mayor de los Noé comienza a temblar, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese sometido a una gran presión.

-Esto no luce bien… -Rápidamente saca una pluma de su abrigo y la mueve en el aire para formar un pentagrama rodeado por un círculo de inscripciones latinas que usa para romper la barrera de la habitación, destrozando la pared de un solo golpe, siendo golpeada por el inmenso poder oscuro que emana del cuerpo de Stella.- Esta energía es… la 11º… -Recuerda su enfrentamiento con ella hace 16 años frente a las puertas del paraíso. –No ha cambiado nada… -Casi sonríe irónica; luego corre hasta Road y hace nuevamente un sello de energía frente a ella para romper su trance. -¡Vuelve! –Inserta un pulso de energía de crisis en su interior, que funciona de la misma forma que un aparato resucitador, levantando el cuerpo de Road como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, haciéndola despertar.

-¡UUUUGGHHHH! –Reacciona abriendo los ojos de golpe y aspirando lo más que puede. -¡Cough! –Comienza a toser mientras casi por reflejo busca alejarse de Stella lo más que puede, mientras ésta ha comenzado a transformar su apariencia, la piel gris de noé comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo a partir de un estigma que se abre del lado izquierdo de su frente. –La 11º… es muy fuerte… -Logra articular la peliazul, sorprendida. –Es mucho más fuerte que antes… -Explica sin dejar de mirarla, sin percatarse de que ha empezado a sangrar por la nariz.

-Road… -Musita Helena. Luego vuelve a ver de nuevo a Stella, quien ahora tiene la cabeza baja, cubierta por su propio cabello mientras la densa energía negra ha opacado por completo al brillante poder de su inocencia. –La ha dominado… -Dice en tono derrotista. Da un suspiro profundo y luego se decide a luchar. -¡Crisis Activada, Evangelio rojo! –Activa su libro arma y de él comienzan a salir cadenas de letras que atan a la noé que está a punto de despertar por las muñecas, los tobillos, la cintura y el cuello. -¡Road, ahora es el momento, usa tu técnica de los dulces afilados! ¡Debemos controlarla antes de que despierte!

-Vaya, parece que te gusta hacerte la jefa. –Se burla Road; luego asume su papel e invoca los conos de ataque formando un círculo alrededor de la mujer, quien continúa sin moverse.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasó allí adentro? –Le pregunta la abuela Walker sin mirar a la Noé, quien niega con la cabeza.

-Me repelió de un solo movimiento. –Relata con incredulidad. –Es algo increíble… -Dice con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No tan increíble si te pones a pensar que los Noés de hoy en día no son la sombra de lo que eran los Noés de nuestro tiempo. –Las interrumpe la voz de Stella, quien finalmente ha despertado y ahora las mira con los ojos amarillos de la familia Noé, su frente marcada por los estigmas y rodeada por una abundante materia oscura que resulta visible a simple vista debido a su densidad, tanta que incluso las dos presentes tienen que aumentar su propia energía para no ser aplastadas por ella.

-Este poder… es similar al del 14º… -Observa Road, quien levanta la mirada y se enfrenta con ella. –Así que tú eres la 11º Noé… -La saluda con su sonrisa característica. –Te fui a buscar por una razón, pero parece que el plan no salió exactamente como esperábamos.

-¿Dónde está él? –Pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado sus comentarios. - ¿Dónde está aquel al que llaman el 14º? Necesito verlo… -Su expresión es la de una mujer desesperada.

-Ohh… con que a eso se resume todo. –Sonríe Road, analizando la situación. –Una mujer tan poderosa como tú sigue siendo solamente una mujer dominada por sus sentimientos hacia un hombre…

-¿Acaso no eres tú igual, Road Kamelot? –De repente parece haberle puesto atención, mirándola totalmente concentrada. Road se sorprende y confunde un poco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú, que te has revelado contra tu clan solo para vengar la muerte del anterior Conde, al que amabas tanto por ser el patriarca de "tu familia". –Le dice como si la estuviese leyendo claramente. Road por fin muestra una expresión de molestia y asombro.

-Fuiste capaz de usar mi propia técnica en mi contra y leíste mi corazón como yo pretendía hacerlo con el tuyo. –Sonríe emocionada. –Sin duda te admiro muchísimo, 11º.

-Vaya… y yo pensé que me odiarías por amar al hombre que mató a tu querido "Conde"… -Al decir la palabra recuerda su propósito más importante. -¿¡Donde está el 14º!

-Ahora. –Avisa Road mientras da un salto hacia atrás. La 11º se da cuenta de que está de pie en medio de una trampa que Helena ha terminado de plantar mientras las dos Noés conversaron.

-¿¡Eh! –Profiere la recién despertada al mismo tiempo que ve la insignia dibujada en el piso comenzar a iluminarse.

-¡Crisis activada, evangelio negro, sello apócrifo! –Las cadenas de texto que la sujetaban ahora son reforzadas por varias más que salen del círculo, envolviéndola por completo.

-¡Libera a Stella ahora! –Ordena la mujer mayor mientras aprieta el puño para liberar la energía del sello, generando una explosión que rompe el techo de la habitación, lanzando un rayo rojo hacia el cielo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cross va saltando a través de un terreno montañoso, siendo seguido de cerca por Joshua y Allana, a quienes se llevó para entrenar luego de haber irrumpido en el campo de batalla para entrenarlos. Mientras avanzan detrás del general, la joven Walker recuerda el momento de su partida.

_-¿Entrenar?_ –Preguntó airada. -_¿¡De qué está hablando, maestro Cross! ¡No tenemos tiempo de entrenar! ¡Debo encontrar a Allena sea como sea! _–Se quejó molesta, pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacia delante cayó de rodillas por el agotamiento y las heridas de su cuerpo.

-_Vaya, vaya. La señorita que ni siquiera puede pararse erguida luego de enfrentar a una cucaracha me habla de que no tiene la intención de entrenar…_ -Se burló sin mirarla. _-¿¡Qué hay de ti, mocoso!_ –Le preguntó a Joshua, sin siquiera responderle a Allana. El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, aunque en realidad parecía haber tomado la decisión desde el primer momento.

-_Iré._ –Respondió determinado. –_Si no me vuelvo más fuerte, no podré salvar a Allena-san_.

-_Joshua…_ -Musitó Anju al escucharlo hablar. Sarah está de rodillas cerca de ellos, contemplando sus cadenas rotas por el enemigo en medio de su ataque, impresionada por el resultado de la batalla, pero oyendo la conversación que tienen los demás.

-_Joshua… _-Repite también Allana. Mira su rostro y ve en él la serenidad y la determinación que siempre adornaron el rostro de Allen, y por un instante ve en él su figura. Cross sonríe como si hubiese visto lo mismo que ella.

-_Entonces deja a la chica "yo soy invencible" aquí, y vámonos de una vez._ –Le insta el maestro, dándoles la espalda a todos.

_-¡Espere!_ –Lo llama Sarah, seria. _-¡Maestro Cross, yo también quiero entrenar!_ –Le grita todavía de rodillas frente a él. –_Yo… apenas pude hacer nada para ayudar durante la batalla… y mi inocencia se rompió…_ -Derrama un par de lágrimas. –_Si mi abuelo me viera en esta situación… no me perdonaría… ¡por favor, quiero ser más fuerte igual que ellos! _–Le suplica. Cross levanta una ceja y se rasca la frente con su pistola.

-_Jezz… la verdad es que el entrenamiento que tengo para ellos no es algo que cualquier exorcista pueda soportar_. –Explica excusándose ante la suplicante rubia. –_Lo que planeo hacer con ellos dos es que logren liberar sus capacidades como Noés en un estado mayor al Balance._

_-¡¿Huh?_ –Profiere Allana. Anju y Len también tienen la misma reacción, pero Joshua parece habérselo esperado, mirando sus manos y cerrando los puños, recordando al padre que con tanto empeño se esfuerza en negar.

_-Y como verás, señorita, tú no tienes poder de Noé, así que no lograrías hacer nada con este entrenamiento. _–Se dispone a darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero se detiene un segundo. –_Sin embargo…_

_-¿¡Sin embargo!_ –Levanta la mirada con esperanza. Anju y Len también lucen interesados.

-_Tus cadenas son muy parecidas a las del maestro de tu padre, Yeegar._ –Le dice mirándola a los ojos y recordando al viejo Yeegar usando su inocencia de cadenas. Sarah asiente con la misma tristeza que él. –_Si quieres conseguir unas cadenas más fuertes, debes ver al forjador_.

-_¿Forjador?_

-_Lo encontrarás en donde solía ser la sede francesa de la Orden. Él podrá ayudarte. Y de paso pídele el encargo que le hice hace algún tiempo._

-…_ O sea que es una excusa para que vaya por su recado… _-Dijo en voz baja, con una gota en la cabeza.

_-Allana, ¿vienes o te quedas?_ –Se vuelve a Allana, que también parece haberse decidido.

-_Iré también_. –Mira a Joshua, lo que provoca de nuevo una expresión incómoda en Anju. Joshua asiente sin mirar a la pelirroja.

-_Nos iremos ahora._ –Se dirige a los tres que se quedan. _–Te deseo suerte en buscar al Forjador, Sarah._ –Le dice a la rubia, quien asiente confiada.

-_Gracias. Verás que lo encontraremos en un momento, y cuando lo haga, seré incluso más fuerte que ustedes cuando logren dominar el estado más allá del balance._ –Contesta con emoción. Los dos intercambian una mirada de confianza por un largo momento, que deja tanto a Allana como a Anju con una expresión desconfiada, mientras que a Len se le empañan los anteojos.

-_Vámonos de una vez, Joshua._ –Le urge Allana.

-_Si._ –Responde él, volviéndose hacia Anju para despedirse. –Volveré pronto.

-… _Ten cuidado._ –Le dice tímidamente. Él sonríe mientras ella le toca la mejilla con la mano.

-_Ahora me voy._

-_Si._ –Luego de despedirse, se lleva las manos al pecho y lo observa alejarse sin poder evitar preocuparse por él. Las tres figuras desaparecen en un instante, luego de lo cual, Sarah se vuelve hacia ellos y hacia Krory.

-_Es hora de buscar al forjador._

Allana termina su recuerdo y se ve a sí misma habiendo llegado hacia una planicie muy extensa, adornada solo por árboles y una gran cantidad de rocas, a donde se encuentra de pié junto con Joshua, frente al general Cross.

-Este entrenamiento será diferente de todo lo que han experimentado con mi estúpido discípulo y sus ñoños amigos. –Avisa como todo maestro. Los dos chicos parecen preparados. –Ahora… -Se prepara para hablarles, y los dos se ponen en expresión de máxima atención. –Vendrán las personas que van a ayudarme con su entrenamiento. –Se sienta sobre una roca y sonríe mientras saca una cantimplora y comienza a beber; tanto a Allana como a Joshua les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-¿De qué está hablando, maestro Cross? –Pregunta Joshua. –Aquí no hay nadie… -Pregunta extrañado, pero mientras habla, Cross señala hacia su sombrero, donde se ve a un personaje dado por desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Timpcampy?

-¿¡Tim! –Lo reconoce Allana. Timcampy vuelva desde la cabeza del maestro hacia ellos, trazando algunos círculos en el aire, lo que alegra a los dos chicos. -¡Timcampy! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! –Celebra emocionada. Timcampy entonces vuela frente a ellos y ante la sorpresa de Joshua, se envuelve en resplandor dorado y adquiere figura humana, (ver Ser Celestial), extendiendo sus alas doradas a los lados mientras la cruz del mismo color pasa a su frente, donde es semicubierta por sus cabellos plateados.

-¿Tim… campy…? –Aventura Joshua, casi intimidado por la deslumbrante presencia del ahora angelical personaje, y se sorprende aún más cuando lo ve inclinarse ante Allana, como si fuese un caballero frente a una princesa.

-No tengo palabras para disculpar mi larga ausencia, Allana-sama, pero Cross-sama necesitaba de mi ayuda… -Cierra los ojos, con una expresión arrepentida. –En verdad no tengo palabras para pedirle perdón por no estar a su lado el día que en que enfrentó a Allena-sama… si hubiera estado ahí, a lo mejor… -Sigue diciendo, pero es interrumpido por un abrazo de Allana, que sin pensar dos veces se arroja hacia él, cerrando los ojos.

-Te extrañé mucho, Tim…

-Y yo a usted. –Sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo. Luego de un momento se separan y el gólem le sonríe de nuevo. –Ahora le presentaré a la persona que he estado buscando junto a Cross-sama durante este tiempo, y que le ayudará a controlar su estado Noé. –Se hace a un lado y deja que vea la figura de un joven de unos 17 años, con uniforme de exorcista, de cabello castaño y ojos morados, cuyas hebras cafés se mueven al viento al compás de su capa, dándole una presentación bastante heroica.

-Edward-san es un exorcista con la habilidad de suprimir la materia oscura. –Explica Tim. –Si durante su entrenamiento fueran dominados por su mitad Noé, Edward-san se encargará de hacerlos volver a su estado normal. –Les dice mientras ambos lo ven, Allana con admiración y Joshua con desconfianza.

-Deja de hacer espectáculo y ven de una vez, vago. –Lo llama Cross, que ha comenzado a fumar. El nuevo chico da un salto y cae frente a los dos como si nada, mirando con superioridad a Joshua e interés a Allana, lo cual es rápidamente detectado por el gólem y el exorcista pelinegro.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Allana… -Su mirada parece vacía y profunda a la vez, mirando el rostro de Allana como si examinara una obra de arte. –Vaya que eres hermosa… es un placer conocerte. –Le toma la mano y le da un beso en el dorso de ésta.

-¡¿Huh? –Se sonroja al instante. Joshua también abre los ojos de par en par, mientras Tim también parece ponerse un poco alerta.

-¡Basta de tonterías y empiecen a entrenar! –Les grita Cross.

-¡Si! –Gritan los dos chicos, Edward sonríe y Tim se lleva la mano a la frente mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Ay, ay ay….

XOXOXOXOXO

-No… por favor… no debemos hacer esto… -La voz de Stella dentro de su cuerpo resuena contra la nada mientras se enfrenta a su alter ego interior. La 11º permanece moviéndose como si fuera una pantera lista a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier momento, a la vez que la exorcista lucha por concentrarse para dominar la materia oscura de su oponente, pero la cantidad es demasiado aplastante como para siquiera intentarlo.

-Eres débil, Stella. Siempre lo fuiste. –Le dice la Noé dando un paso hacia delante. Al hacerlo se hacen visibles varios hilos de energía que las conectan a ambas, la mayoría ya infectados con energía negra, cuyo flujo obliga a Stella a arrodillarse, empezando a jadear por el agotamiento de enfrentar a tal poder.

-Por favor, escúchame… el 14º es maligno… ¡el mató a su propio hermano y ahora intenta consumir el cuerpo de Allen!

-14º… -Repite ella, como si la palabra fuese el más poderoso tranquilizante. –Es verdad, puedo sentir la energía del 14º en este mundo… un mundo al que por fin tengo acceso luego de tanto tiempo… -Se emociona más y la mira con total confianza. –Ahora haré lo que debo e iré a su lado, como lo prometí hace tanto tiempo… -Junta las manos contra su pecho y suspira enamorada.

-No, no voy a permitirlo. –Contesta ella, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola de frente.

-Vaya… parece que entonces va a empezar una batalla… ¿o será una masacre? ¿qué opinas tú? –Le dice en tono burlón. –No puedo matarte porque después de todo es tu cuerpo, así que necesito que aunque sea un pedazo de tu alma siga intacto…

-¿¡Huh! –Sus palabras sorprenden a Stella. –¿Quieres decir que… debe ser lo mismo con el 14º, no? Si es así, entonces Allen sigue con vida… -Tal reflexión la llena de emoción. –En ese caso no puedo darme el lujo de perder. –Activa sus alas de inocencia y una onda de energía sale a su alrededor. La 11º se pone seria y comienza a expulsar materia oscura en forma de energía que la rodea. Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Road y Helena continúan deteniendo los movimientos del cuerpo que ha comenzado a transformarse en Noé, pero que súbitamente ha dejado de luchar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunta Helena.

-Es Stella… -Narra Road, que parece estar viendo la lucha en el interior del alma de la exorcista. –Está enfrentándose contra la 11º… -Su tono de voz es reflexivo y preocupado a la vez. Sin embargo, su expresión cambia de preocupación a horror, luego de lo cual, la 11º frente a ellos por fin abre los ojos.

-Muy buenas noches, señoras.

-11º… -Dice Road entre dientes. –Stella no pudo lograrlo… -Agrega ante la sorpresa de Helena, quien vuelve a ver a los ojos a la recién despierta Noé, viendo los mismos ojos vacíos del 14º.

-No es posible. Rayos. –Saca de nuevo su libro y comienza a conjurar un nuevo pentagrama, pero no le da tiempo a terminarlo cuando va a ser golpeada por una flecha negra lanzada por un arco que materializa la enemiga en un instante, sin embargo, antes de que el ataque se concrete, es detenido por el martillo creciente de Lavi, quien ha aparecido por el techo justo antes del golpe, evitándolo.

-Lavi… -Dice Road.

-¡Lavi! –Repite también Helena. El Bookman levanta su martillo del piso y mira con decepción a la Noé revivida, negando con la cabeza. Detrás de él aparece el resto de su familia, Kaori incluida en el paquete, saltando desde la abertura del techo para caer a su lado.

-Stella… -Musita Maus al ver a la mujer poseída por su alter ego interior. Eso le recuerda un momento a la misma situación a la que ella se está enfrentando con su propio demonio.

-Stella…-chan… -La reconoce Ben, atónito.

-Llegas a tiempo, Bookman. –Lo saluda Road. –El noé de tu amiga se salió de control y quiere irse de nuevo con su amado.

-Ya veo… -Dice en voz baja. –Así que ustedes dos intentaron revivir a su Noé después de todo… -Se escucha molesto. -¿¡Por qué rayos hicieron una tontería así! –Les grita enojado. -¿¡Acaso no previeron que algo así pasaría!

-Los poderes de la 11º son los únicos que se equiparan a los del 14º noé. Si Stella podía controlarlo sería su carta de triunfo, exorcistas. –Se excusa Helena. –Si querían recuperar a Allen, es la única forma.

-Pero Stella-chan no pudo dominarla. –Interviene Maus mientras observa a Stella, que se ha quedado todavía encerrada en medio del círculo de Helena, pero parece estar rompiéndolo con su energía.

-Entonces solo nos queda exorcizarla antes de que se reúna con el 14º. –Dice Lavi. –Maus, usaré el sello de la perla, pero necesito tiempo para reunir energía, y también que ella se quede inmóvil por unos segundos.

-Entendido. Yo lo distraeré y cuando llegue el momento, ustedes dos van a inmovilizarla, ¿entendido? –Les dice la pelirroja a los jóvenes. Tanto Ben como Kaori asienten.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien, equipo Bookman. –Dice Lavi. -¡Es hora de atacar!

-¡AHHH! –Gritan los cuatro a la vez, lanzándose contra ella mientras el círculo de magia que la contenía se rompe. Road sigue observando con su clásica indiferencia mientras Blavatsky luce preocupada por el resultado de la batalla.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee y Mana están en su habitación. El chico está vestido para salir de viaje mientras ella está frente al espejo poniéndose su uniforme dorado de general exorcista. Esta vez se peina el cabello en una sola cola que cae por su espalda y se pone guantes de cuero que tienen bordado el símbolo de la cruz de inocencia. Se sube la cremallera de la chaqueta y mira su reflejo, está lista para cualquier cosa.

-Me gusta como te queda tu uniforme, mamá, te ves muy linda. –Comenta el niño, que parece haber ganado más confianza con ella durante los últimos días.

-Gracias, pero tú eres mucho más lindo. –Responde ella mientras se sienta a su lado y lo sube sobre sus piernas, procediendo a acariciarle la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras castañas de su cabello. –Mi Mana… -Le da un beso en la frente. –Perdóname por no siempre haber sido una buena madre para ti… -Lo abraza. –Pero me estoy esforzando.

-Se que si, mamá. –Le dice mientras la abraza. Lenalee sonríe de nuevo y lo abraza también.

-Lo más importante es que tú seas feliz, Mana Walker.

-Pero yo también quiero que estés contenta, mamá. Y este viaje es para que te hagas más fuerte y puedas salvar a papá, así que debemos hacerlo. –Le dice mirándola con convicción.

-Mana… en verdad que eres hijo de tu padre. –Le da otro beso en la mejilla y lo carga entre sus brazos. -¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

-¡Si!

-Bieeeen. Nos vamos de viaje. –Le dice con una sonrisa. –_Y conseguiré dominar el nivel divino… entonces voy a salvarte, Allen, lo juro._

Por su parte, Kanda y Yuuko ya están esperándolos en la salida del edificio. El exorcista permanece de brazos cruzados mientras la niña hace dibujos sobre la arena con la ayuda de un palito. Ella también lleva ropa de viaje, combinada de rosa con morado claro, lo cual nunca le hizo gracia a su padre, pero su madre es la encargada de comprarle la ropa. Al cabo de unos momentos la niña le hala por la espada.

-Papi, ya terminé mi dibujo.

-¿Ah si? Dibuja otro entonces. –Le dice sin abrir los ojos.

-Está bien. –Dice contenta mientras comienza a dibujar junto al que acaba de terminar, que muestra a un Yuu junto con ella hechos de palitos, tomados de la mano bajo el sol. Kanda observa el dibujo sin que la niña se de cuenta, nuevamente sonriendo ante las hazañas de su pequeña. En ese momento aparece Lenalee junto con Mana, ya dispuestos a salir.

-¿Estás lista?

-Listos. –Contesta Lena, haciendo énfasis en que está cargando a su hijo.

-Bien. Es hora de partir… -Toma a Yuuko de la mano y ambos padres e hijos comienzan a caminar rumbo a conseguir el poder que está mas allá de los otros exorcistas, una fuerza tal que solo se puede conseguir valiéndose de algo que solo sus hijos les pueden dar… amor.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Estrella del norte, estalactitas de hielo! –Invoca Ben, lanzando un grupo de lanzas de hielo alrededor de Stella, quien las rompe con un solo movimiento de mano y salta para evadirlas, donde es encontrada por Kaori, quien ya viene invocando su ataque, recibiéndola con él.

-¡Sangen, primera ilusión, mariposas del otro mundo! –Dispara el grupo de mariposas contra ella, pero se desvanece ante sus ojos antes de recibir el impacto.- ¿Huh? –Profiere avanzando por el impulso de su propio ataque.

-¡Kaori! –La llama Ben cuando ve que Stella ha aparecido detrás de ella y se dispone a atravesarla con una mano, Kaori se da la vuelta horrorizada, viendo a la muerte venir sobre ella, pero es salvada por Maus, quien usando el poder de Lilith en su interior, sacó las alas rojas y voló para interceptar la energía de la 11º, quedando empatadas la energía roja contra la negra por un instante.

-¡Maus! –Grita Lavi, quien aún permanece sin moverse para reunir energía para hacer su ataque purificador. Maus se mira a los ojos con Stella, quien primero hace una expresión seria, pero luego, exactamente igual a su amado, la cambia por una sonrisa cruel, aumentando su poder de ataque e intentando lanzarla hacia atrás con él, pero Maus no retrocede e invoca la espada Crisis roja en su mano, tratando de cortarla con ella y rozándola superficialmente, rasgando un poco de su traje, pero sin sacarle sangre.

-Vaya que eres fuerte, Maus-chan. –Le dice con voz igual a la de Stella. –Había olvidado lo fuerte que te hace haber absorbido a Lilith en tu interior… ¿pero cuanto más vas a resistir antes de que ese monstruo termine devorándote? –Le recuerda su realidad, algo que sorprende a los otros tres exorcistas. –Imagino que aún no les has dicho nada, ¿verdad? Solo se lo confiaste a Stella…

-Maus… -La revelación distrae a Lavi, quien no acierta a lanzar el ataque cuando tiene la oportunidad.

-¡Ahora verán el verdadero poder de un Noé de la generación del 14º! Lágrimas de oscuridad… -Invoca suavemente. –De repente, dentro de la habitación empieza a caer lluvia negra mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Stella. Instantes luego, todos comienzan a gritar de dolor, excepto Road, a quien no le afecta por ser una Noé en sí misma. –Las lágrimas de oscuridad son una lluvia de materia oscura… para aquellos que tienen inocencia, se siente como si lloviese agua hirviendo… ¿no es un ataque hermoso?

-Mal… dita… -Dice Lavi intentando reponerse, ya totalmente empapado por el ataque. Ben y Kaori están en una situación similar.

-¡Tontos! ¡Nadie puede dominar a un descendiente original de Noé! –Luego les da la espalda. –Ahora por fin podré reunirme con él… -Su cara luce llena de esperanza. –Espérame… 14º… -Lo último lo dice emocionada, desapareciendo frente a ellos. Momentos después, la lluvia cesa y Lavi se pone de pie, todavía adolorido, mirando a una Maus que ahora está de rodillas en el piso, siendo consciente de nuevo de su realidad.

-_La energía de Lilith terminará por consumir su alma… _-Le dijo en ese momento. –Maus… -Musita el Bookman, preocupado.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

El entrenamiento de Allana y Joshua continúa mientras éste y Tim y Ed se disputan momentos a solas con Allana. Allena sale de nuevo en escena encontrándose con los exorcistas en busca del nivel divino, mientras la 11º y el 14º tienen por fin un reencuentro por el que esperaron tantos años, y Lavi comienza a buscar la forma de curar a su esposa, no dispuesto a perderla nuevamente…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Un romance complicado

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Sale Saulen en su escritorio, rascándose la cabeza con una pluma.

-¿De quién haré el próximo omake…?

Drako-chan se asoma con un rótulo de "yo!", pero él no la ve.

-Hmm… ¿de quién podré hacerlo…?

-¡Yo! –Saca un rótulo más grande, señalándose con el dedo.

-De quién… de quién… -Sigue pensando él. A ella le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Se cierra el telón.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! Este fue el cap de hoy. Para los que se preguntan, "¿de donde salió Lavi para pelear, si estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia?", lo que sucede es que el momento en el que se van me quedó en una escena del cap que no se agregó porque la hice en otra computadora, y luego subí en la que faltaba ese pedazo, pero bueno, lo importantes es que se entiende, jejeje…

Tengo un pequeño problema con el sitio en el que subo las imágenes, así que por ahora no podré subir el dibujo que me llegó de Neko-chan, pero estén pendientes, que pronto espero que esté resuelto.

Ahora si, me voy rapidito. Espero que el cap les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	29. Un romance complicado

29ª noche – **Un romance complicado**

Polo Norte, lugar de la batalla angelical

Lenalee, Kanda, Yuuko y Mana han llegado por trineo hasta la zona donde se encontraba la entrada hacia la línea celeste antes de ser sellada por la liberación de la inocencia de Allana diez años antes. Ahora solo hay un gran cráter cristalizado, rodeado de un paisaje que poco a poco está volviendo a la normalidad gracias a la temperatura y la naturaleza locales. Los dos niños están en el vehículo abrazándose mutuamente y abrigados hasta más no poder, temblando de frío. Lena y Kanda llevan solamente abrigos ligeros mientras examinan el territorio.

-Parecía ser un buen lugar para buscar. –Dice Lena mientras recoge con la mano un poco del cristal que recubre el cráter. Kanda se limita a observar panorámicamente buscando algo que les pueda servir. Mientras lo hace, poco a poco le vienen recuerdos de la batalla que hubo en ese lugar la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

-_Cuida a Stella…_ -Le dijo Kain antes de morir en sus manos.

-_Escucha basura, la cuidaré aunque sea lo último que haga…_ -Contestó él en ese momento.

-Stella… -Musita pensando en la amable chica que sin darse cuenta logró romper una barrera que ni Allen pudo saltar.

-¿Kanda? –Lo llama Lena, acercándose a él. -¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada. –Debemos darnos prisa.

-Si, lo se. Si no encontramos el acceso, no habrá forma de que podamos aumentar nuestros poderes… necesitamos a la línea celeste para eso. –Reflexiona un tanto apurada. –Solo con el nivel divino seremos capaces de enfrentarnos de nuevo a él… -Piensa en el 14º, con una sombra de Allen detrás de él. –_Allen, te rescataré a como de lugar._

-De cualquier forma creo que no hacemos nada estando aquí. Los niños van a congelarse, volvamos. –La insta el espadachín comenzando a caminar de regreso, pero es interrumpido por la sensación de un poder muy grande cerca de ellos. -¡Lenalee! –Le urge serio. Lenalee se da cuenta también y corre rápidamente hacia los dos niños.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Ya nos vamos? –Le pregunta Mana.

-Tengo friiiio… -Agrega Yuuko. –Lenalee les muestra una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

-Perdonen, pero todavía tenemos que estar aquí un ratito más. ¿Creen que pueden soportar? –Mira junto a ellos y ve un calefactor invento de Komui, que se lo dejó un día por si algún día se veía en climas extremos. –_Gracias, hermano._ –Piensa para si. En ese momento reconoce la presencia que está aproximándose hacia ellos, poniéndose aún más alerta. -¡No puede ser! –Mira a los niños. –Mana, Yuuko, quédense aquí y no se muevan por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

-Si, mamá.

-Si, tía Lena. –Dicen los dos niños. La mujer sale volando a encontrarse de nuevo con Kanda, quien ya tiene la Mugen en la mano.

-Ahí viene. –Le avisa serio. Frente a ellos se forma un torbellino de nieve, del cual aparece una silueta de vestido elegante y cabello largo.

-Así que eras tú… Allena. –La saluda Lenalee, tratando de ser amistosa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Castillo Blavatsky

Kaori está curando las heridas de Road, quien tiene algunas cortadas superficiales sobre la piel, que no se curan como siempre debido a haber sido infringidas por el poder Inocencia Oscura de la 11ª Noé, habiendo dejado a la chica de los sueños completamente derrotada. La joven espadachina lleva a cabo la tarea sin mostrar la más mínima emoción, mientras la herida la observa con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Se supone que tú y los tuyos todavía nos odian a nosotros. –Pregunta mientras tuerce la cabeza hacia la derecha, examinando su rostro.

-Quien te hizo esto fue un Noé. El hecho de que tú misma seas una de ellos no te exime de ahora ser una víctima. –Su cara se ensombrece un poco. –A pesar de todo lo que has hecho… -Le recuerda con un leve tono amargo mientras finaliza el vendaje de su brazo. Road se dispone a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero al elevar la mirada encuentra que Ben la está mirando en actitud amenazante, por lo que se abstiene.

-Tienes alguien que cuida muy bien de ti. –Comenta desinteresada, observando hacia un lado. Kaori asiente con baja intensidad.

-Lo se. –Dice con voz apenas perceptible, sintiéndose protegida ante la mirada del heredero Bookman, que sigue con los brazos cruzados, supervisando el proceso de curación de la enemiga. Cerca de ellos está Helena, con sus heridas habiendo sido atendidas por Maus, quien ahora se encuentra conversando con Lavi, éste con expresión enojada luego de enterarse de la verdad revelada por la 11ª antes de desaparecer. El Bookman le da un puñetazo a la pared y arrincona a la pelirroja, mirándola frustrado.

-¿¡Eso eso cierto! –La confronta severamente. La joven se contrae de hombros y vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado. -¡Contesta! –Insiste Lavi, sin darle oportunidad a evitarlo. Ella se da cuenta de que ya no puede evitarlo y entonces se vuelve de frente hacia él.

-Si. Usar el poder de Lilith terminará matándome, ¿estás contento? ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? –Sus ojos lo miran con la determinación de no arrepentirse de sus acciones.

-No, definitivamente no es lo que quería oír. –Se da la vuelta y trata de no mostrarse más frustrado de lo que ya está. Ambos guardan silencio por un rato mientras la joven tiembla tratando de asimilar una realidad que ella misma estaba negando. Si continúa usando el poder de Lilith despreocupadamente de seguro terminará por hacerla pedazos…

-¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? –Trata de justificarse, elevando el tono de su voz. –Este poder me permite pelear más allá del alcance de mi inocencia… tienes que admitir que es una gran ventaja en batalla.

-Ninguna ventaja justifica sacrificar una vida a cambio. Mucho menos si se trata de TU vida. –Enfatiza en la palabra y la toma por los brazos. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Su expresión se torna melancólica y desesperada. –Ya te perdí una vez, y al hacerlo me perdí a mi mismo… -La abraza contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte que puede. –Ahora he vuelto a encontrarte… finalmente has vuelto a ser tú, y no estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar por esto… por favor, entiéndelo… no uses nunca más este poder…

-Lavi…. –Musita su nombre primero dubitativa y luego con emoción. -¡Lavi! –Le corresponde el abrazo y comienza a sollozar entre sus brazos, sabiendo que seguramente no será capaz de cumplir lo que su esposo le exige mientras la batalla continúe. Helena los observa y da un suspiro antes de volver de nuevo la mirada hacia Road, sabiendo que en algún lugar, la cosa que acaban de liberar está a punto de reunirse con su amor.

-Vaya que hay amor en el aire… -Comenta irónicamente.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joshua y Allana están parados sobre dos rocas gigantes localizadas en medio de un terreno pedregoso. Más arriba de ellos está Cross, de pie sobre un pico de granito, mientras Tim los observa aleteando desde arriba y Edward está de pie con las manos a los lados, siguiendo con ojos amables los movimientos de la peliblanca, que puede sentir su mirada sobre ella, ruborizándose un poco más de lo que le molesta la atención que le presta el chico. Joshua también es consciente de dicha atención y parece incluso menos conforme que ella al respecto.

-¿Me están poniendo atención, par de inútiles? –Les pregunta el pelirrojo. Joshua de inmediato regresa a su modo estudiante modelo y asiente.

-Si, señor.

-¿Y tú, Allana? –Inquiere mirándola con la barbilla levantada. Allana baja un poco su mandíbula y asiente.

-Bastante, maestro Cross.

-Al menos hay alguien honesta entre ustedes. –Dice con un suspiro. –Bueno, como sea, es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento. –Les da la espalda y desaparece, lo que los cuatro presentes imitan desapareciendo tras él en un instante y apareciendo ahora a la orilla de un río caudaloso. El viejo exorcista se acomoda el sombrero con ayuda de su pistola y luego señala con ésta a Allana, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú irás primero. Ve y párate en medio del río. –Le indica con un movimiento de la mano, señalando a la fuerte corriente de agua dulce. A Allana se le ponen las mejillas azules al escuchar la nueva tarea.

-¿Huh? –Es lo único que profiere. –Maestro Cross… pero si intento una cosa así, el agua terminará aplastándome… -Trata de excusare haciendo referencia al sentido común, pero al maestro parece poder importarle menos.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú hazlo y punto. –Luego se dirige hacia Joshua mientras se mete una mano en el bolsillo. –Hey, Joshua.

-Maestro, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que Allana… -Comienza a argumentar, pero es silenciado por una botella vacía que él le pone en la mano. Tim da un suspiro cuando se da cuenta de que hay cosas que nunca cambian. -¿Heh? –Profiere el pelinegro.

-Ve a comprarme un par de botellas nuevas. –Le ordena frío. –Y fíjate bien que deben ser del año marcado en la etiqueta, ¿entendido? –Luego lo deja hablando solo. –Gracias, chico. –Le dice volviéndose de nuevo hacia Allana. Joshua intenta comprender la situación, recordando de paso cuando entrenaba con Allen y éste lo puso a hacer una cosa similar.

-Ya veo de donde lo aprendió… -Musita por lo bajo. Luego también mira a Allana, que lo observa desde la orilla del río, sujetándose el codo con la mano mientras su cabello ondula en el aire por la brisa que acompaña al agua. Su expresión es la de "no te preocupes, estaré bien". –Y aún así no me da confianza dejarte aquí… -Mira a Cross, que está dándole un trago a su cantimplora. –Lo bueno es que también está Tim…

-Y también yo, Joshua-kun. Yo nunca permitiría que a nuestra Allana le sucediera nada malo. –Lo interrumpe Edward, que en un instante llegó muy cerca de él, hablándole de lado y de espaldas. –Un tesoro como ella es muy raro de encontrar, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla.

-Tú no tienes idea de quién es Allana en realidad. –Le contesta el chico. –No puedes decir que es importante para ti cuando solo la conociste hace unos cuantos días. –Ataca dando un paso hacia él, mirándolo.

-¿Y tú si la tienes? ¿Comprendes en realidad los sentimientos de Allana? –Interroga con actitud superior, levanta su barbilla y lo mira bajando las pupilas de los ojos. –Joshua-kun, mejor ve de una vez a hacer la tarea que te dio el maestro Cross.

-Pf. –Deja de verlo muy serio. –Volveré pronto.

-Te estaremos esperando. –Se despide con una sonrisa. Allana por su parte ya está entrando en la corriente y el agua le llega casi hasta los hombros, haciendo que la corriente sea muy difícil de controlar para ella.

-Ma… ¡Maestro Cross! ¡El agua fluye demasiado rápido! ¡no puedo! –Se queja mientras lucha por mantener el control, tambaleándose como boya de puerto. Cross se asoma hasta la orilla y niega con la cabeza.

-Ch, ch, ch… ¡Allana! –Le grita serio. –En este ejemplo, tú eres tú misma, y el agua que te rodea en este río es tu poder Noé oculto. Si no aprendes a aguantar su flujo, entonces estás condenada a convertirte en Noé cuando decidas despertarlo, y aquí no estamos haciendo más que dándole nacimiento a un nuevo enemigo.

-Hmm… -Profiere ella, escuchando la lección. –Aún así, yo…

-Usa tu inocencia para controlar el flujo de energía de este río y entonces la prueba estará superada.

-¿¡Huh! ¡Pero…!

-Si, pero solo los exorcistas que han alcanzado el nivel crítico pueden usar su inocencia para influir en la naturaleza. –Le sonríe. –Quiere decir que para usar tu poder de Noé, primero debemos hacerte crítica.

-Crítica… -Repite Tim. Edward muestra una sonrisa de emoción leve.

-… y también debemos despertar la verdadera forma de tu inocencia. –Termina Cross. Esta última sentencia la vuelve a sorprender, tanto que se le dificulta mantener el leve equilibrio que había logrado y la corriente la arrastra un poco.

-¡Aahh! –Se queja mientras el agua la hace dar vueltas. Tim de inmediato se dispone a ir por ella, pero cuando lo va a hacer, ve que la joven ya está asegurada por un látigo lanzado desde la mano de Edward y que ahora envuelve el brazo de la exorcista, habiéndola ayudado a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Gracias, Edward-kun. –Contesta ella, sonriéndole un poco, sonrisa que él le devuelve mostrando satisfacción y admiración a la vez, como si viera más allá de ella cada vez que la mira. Allana entonces mira a Cross y niega de nuevo.

-¡¿De qué está hablando, maestro! ¡Mi inocencia ya tiene una forma, las Crown Boots! –Le explica mientras es halada hacia la orilla por el látigo de Edward. Al llegar, es levantada por éste con un solo movimiento de mano para ayudarla a salir del agua, atrapándola entre sus brazos y sujetándola contra él para sacarla, lo que hace que se ruborice de nuevo.

-Disculpa. –Le dice soltándola de inmediato. Ella, todavía sonrojada, solo le da unas suaves gracias.

-Gracias… -Le dice un poco nerviosa. Luego Cross la aborda de nuevo, lo que la trae de nuevo al asunto importante.

-Error. –Dice el pelirrojo. –En muchos aspectos eres igual a tu padre, y veo que en este también. –Uff… -Se sienta, enciende un cigarro y empieza a fumar. –Cuando Allen Walker activó su inocencia por primera vez, esta solo respondió al deseo de salvar un alma, por lo que adquirió la forma que él deseo en el momento de su activación.

-El brazo antiakumas. –Explica Timcampy. Allana asiente.

-Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que logró una empatía total con su inocencia que ésta le reveló su verdadera forma, la Crown Clown. –Continúa luego de dar otra exhalación de humo.

-Una de las inocencias más poderosas que han existido. –Ahora es Edward quien interrumpe mientras le pone una toalla sobre los hombros a Allana, quien no se había dado cuenta de que estaba empapada por el entrenamiento.

-…G… gracias… -Repite de nuevo ante la nueva acción del chico.

-Lo mismo sucede contigo. –Sigue el general. –Esa forma tuya, Crown Boots, debió surgir por algún deseo tuyo en el momento de darle forma, ¿o me equivoco?

-… Cuando la activé por primera vez, solo quería ser tan fuerte como papá y mamá… quería seguir sus pasos… -Al darse cuenta de eso, se da cuenta de que está sensible y una lágrima se asoma por sus ojos, eliminándola rápidamente con un frote de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Bingo. –Dice Cross. –Entonces primero debemos despertar la verdadera forma de tu inocencia. –Le dice señalándola con el dedo. –Y una vez la hayamos dominado, entonces te mostraré como usar tus poderes de Noé.

-¡Pero no tengo tiempo para tanto! –Se queja Allana, poniéndose de pie. –¡En todo el tiempo que invertimos en esto, mi papá, mi mamá y los demás siguen estando en peligro!

-¿Y qué beneficio les haces yendo a enfrentarte con el 14º como estás ahora? ¿Eh? En este instante no eres más que una niña patosa que cree que solo con gritar fuerte puede vencer a cualquier enemigo. –La chica se enoja al escucharlo. –Tú debes ser consciente de su poder. –Al oír eso recuerda cuando de niña intentó protegerlo del ataque de Kanda, solo para resultar cortada de espaldas por él mismo. –Incluso yo tuve problemas para huir de él. –Le explica mientras se suelta unos botones de su abrigo y le muestra parte de su pecho, por donde se ve una tremenda cicatriz del corte de un arma afilada.

-Maestro Cross… -Le dice sorprendida. Cross suspira y se vuelve a abotonar el traje.

-Allana-sama, si algo aprendiste de tu padre, eso debería ser a confiar en los demás. –La aborda Timcapmpy. –Estoy seguro de que Lenalee-sama y los demás podrán arreglárselas si algo llega a ocurrir, pero para reunirse con ellos lo más rápido posible, debe terminar este entrenamiento con éxito.

-Tim… -Lo mira sintiéndose un poco más apoyada. –De acuerdo. –Se pone de pie mirando a Edward. -¿Qué debo hacer primero?

-Primero vamos a destruir tu inocencia. –Le advierte el general. Allana lo mira con sorpresa de nuevo, y antes de darse cuenta, Edward ya está en modo ofensivo, habiéndose desplazado hasta ella en un parpadeo y ubicado junto a sus piernas.

-Discúlpame por esto, Allana. –Le dice antes de asestar un golpe contra las botas de sus piernas.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Grita mientras siente como el poder de Edward se introduce dentro de su inocencia hasta hacerla pedazos, dejándola descalza y arrojándola al río, mientras su inocencia cae en forma de cruz a la orilla del agua, donde el chico castaño la recoge al mismo tiempo que la peliblanca surge del agua para respirar. -¡Uuuhh! –Aspira aire la Walker.

-En el tiempo justo. –Le dice de nuevo el joven, que en un instante ha logrado ponerle a su cruz una cinta alrededor, procediendo a ponérsela alrededor del cuello a Allana. –Usa tu inocencia como collar hasta que encuentres su verdadera forma. –Le aconseja con voz tranquila. Allana lo mira y no sabe qué decir al haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente por él; sin embargo, sus palabras parecen hacer eco en ella. _–Su verdadera forma…_ -En medio de un destello perdido de memoria, recuerda la forma anterior de Allena que la mira sonriente. –_Estaré siempre a tu lado, Allana…_

-Allena… -Musita poniendo el rostro en la orilla. Los tres que la acompañan se miran entre sí y se disponen a empezar el entrenamiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Polo Norte

-Buenas tardes, madre… -Primero luce segura, luego un poco indecisa. –Si es que aún te puedo llamar así. –Se presenta Allena al ver la posición defensiva de ambos exorcistas en cuanto notaron su presencia.

-Allena Walker. –La llama Kanda, extendiendo el filo de la Mugen hacia su cuello. -¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

-Esa pregunta se contesta sola, señor Kanda. –Contesta en su forma elegante. –Lo único que ustedes y yo tenemos en común se encuentra en este lugar. –Cierra los ojos y luego los abre de golpe. –La fuente de la inocencia que está más allá del cubo, la línea Celeste. –Sus palabras hacen que ambos exorcistas se estremezcan.

-Allena, tú… -Intenta hablar Lenalee. -… ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

-…Porque… -Baja la mirada y se le cubre con los cabellos de la frente. –He recordado cosas… -Aprieta un puño, incapaz de contener su disgusto al hablar del tema y recordar las extrañas escenas que vienen a su mente.

-¿Cosas? –Repite Lenalee, primero sorprendida y luego esperanzada. -¡Allena, eso quiere decir que tú…! –Intenta aproximarse hacia ella, pero la joven reacciona con un movimiento de la mano, cortando el espacio entre ambas con una presión de aire que crea una zanja.

-¡Lenalee! –Se apresura Kanda a protegerla, atravesando su espada entre las dos; sin embargo, Lenalee parece no desistir en su esfuerzo de llamarla. -¡Allena! ¿Lo has recordado? ¡Recordaste que tú y Allana…!

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar ese nombre frente a mí. –Le dice todavía seria. –Esos recuerdos deben estar mal… -Se recuera a si misma junto a Allana, protegiéndola con su antigua forma.

-No, Allena. Lo importante de esos recuerdos es que tienes un lazo con nosotros… tú también eres mi hija, y eso no ha cambiado desde el tiempo que pasamos juntas. –Le vienen recuerdos de los días de su secuestro, donde pasó los días junto a la niña solitaria. –Te amo, hija, por favor… -Camina hacia ella bajando la espada de Kanda, que solo acierta a obedecerla mientras una dubitativa Allena se debate entre si aceptar el abrazo que ella le ofrece o cortarla por la mitad con su espada dorada. –Mi Allena, ven…

-Yo… -Musita ella. Por un instante recuerda los días donde Lenalee estuvo con ella, luego lo contrasta con el día en que se fue, la expresión de Tykki, la compañía de Tsuki, y ahora ella de nuevo, viendo imágenes de una Lena más joven que la miró con amor la primera vez que la vio.- Yo… -Tiembla nerviosa, como si estuviera frente a una gran prueba que no sabe como superar.- Mamá… -Musita finalmente, disponiéndose a arrojarse a sus brazos, sin embargo, escucha una voz que de inmediato paraliza su movimiento.

-Mamá… -La débil voz de Mana la llama de espaldas a ella, trayendo a Allena de nuevo a su antiguo modo.

-¿Mamá? –Repite ella, haciéndose a un lado y mirando a la pequeña copia de Allen que observa el encuentro. -¿Huh? ¡¿Onee-chan? –Dice el chico con una sonrisa. -¡Allana onee-chan! –Dice contento.

-A… Allana… -Recordarla de nuevo la hace sentir la ira de saber su verdadero origen. –Yo no existo gracias a ella… yo tengo mi propia existencia…

-¡Allena, yo…! –Intenta atraerla Lena, pero la rechaza con la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Quién es él! ¿Otro hijo de Allen Walker?

-Onee-chan… -Repite el niño, sin entender. Esas palabras parecen lastimarla más y sin darle tiempo a nada, cierra los ojos, les da la espalda y desaparece en la nada.

-¡ALLENA! –Le grita Lenalee, pero ya ha desaparecido. Yuuko viene corriendo a los brazos de su papá, quien la carga en cuanto está a su alcance.

-¿Qué pasó, papi? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿En verdad era Allana Onee-chan?

-No, no lo era. –Le dice mientras la abraza. Mana luce confundido mirando a su madre observar el horizonte por el cual su hija acaba de volver a desaparecer.

-Allena… -Repite Lenalee, un poco triste.

-¿Mamá? –Se le acerca su hijo. Lena le muestra una sonrisa y lo abraza.

-Perdóname, Mana.

-No hay nada de qué perdonarte. –Le dice con entusiasmo. –Pero… ¿de verdad no era onee-chan?

-Pues… -Le acaricia la frente y lo mira con ternura. –La verdad, Mana, es que si es tu hermana, pero no la hermana que crees. –Pone las rodillas sobre la nieve y le pone las manos en los hombros.

-Lenalee… -Musita Kanda al escuchar lo que va a decirle. Yuuko también mira con curiosidad colgada del cuello de su papá.

-Todo este tiempo pensaste que tu única hermana era Allana. –Toma valor y luego lo mira a los ojos. –Pero en realidad tienes otra hermana que es igualita a Allana. Se llama Allena y es la joven que acabas de ver.

-¡¿Allena? –Pregunta emocionado. -¿De verdad? ¡Es increíble! –Luego se le pone la cara de pregunta. –Pero ¿A dónde había estado? ¿por qué Allana onee-chan no habla de ella?

-Es una larga historia, pero necesito saber si me ayudarás a que tu hermana venga con nosotros… ¿estarías dispuesto a tener una nueva hermana, Mana? Si no quieres, entonces veré que otra solución le puedo dar.

-Mamá… -Contesta el niño. –Yo si quiero tener una hermana nueva. –Luego pone cara de asustado. –No es que no me guste Allana onee-chan, la quiero mucho, pero debe ser genial tener una hermana nueva… -Dice con emoción. Lenalee lo mira y no se puede sentir más orgullosa, por lo que lo abraza con fuerza contra ella.

-Muchas gracias, Mana. Se que entre tú y yo traeremos de vuelta a Allena… -Los dos se quedan así un momento ante la mirada complacida de Kanda. Sin embargo, de repente comienza temblar, lo que hace que los cuatro se pongan en alerta.

-¿¡Qué es esto!

-¡Un temblor!¡Está temblando! ¡Yupi! –Dice Yuuko, contenta. En ese momento los dos exorcistas sienten un tremendo poder y ambos se sorprenden al ver que de la nieve sale una especie de árbol gigante formado por restos de akumas y de ángeles, en la punta del cual puede verse la figura de alguien que surge desde la cintura desprendiéndose del tronco.

-Vaya, vaya… por fin están aquí, exorcistas…

-¡Ah! ¡Un árbol que habla! –Se asusta Yuuko. Mana guarda silencio y comienza retroceder detrás de su madre. Tanto Kanda como Lena reconocen a la persona cuya forma adorna la punta del monstruo.

-Hannah… -Musita Lena.

-¿¡Quieren poder celeste! ¡ENTONCES VENGAN POR ÉL! –Los ataca lanzando varias raíces de cadáveres hacia ellos, creando una explosión de nieve.

-¡AAAHH! –Se oyen los gritos de todos. En la distancia, una Allena que aún sigue sollozando un poco, alcanza a sentir la onda de poder.

-Esto es…

XOXOXOXOOXO

Arca Negra

El 14º está parado en un balcón cuya vista muestra un nuevo tipo de huevo de Akumas gigante que está conectado a varios cristales. En su mano tiene una copa de vino mientras en una mesa cercana a él hay una biblia y varios otros documentos. Sin embargo, parece distraerse de todo ello cuando siente la presencia de alguien arribar frente a él.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, ya me había cansado de esperarte. –Le dice con voz tranquila. Ante él ha aparecido la 11º, cuya mirada es de amor devoto y desesperado hacia él.

-Quería verte… durante tanto, tanto tiempo… -La fría mujer que enfrentó a Road ahora luce como una joven enamorada. –Por fin… -Camina hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto lo tiene a su alcance. El 14º le corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-En verdad me seguiste hasta más allá de la muerte… -Ambos ven un recuerdo borroso de manchas de sangre y el Conde sonriendo mientras se arrastran hacia él. –Ahora por fin es mi momento.

-Lo se, es por eso que estoy aquí, para estar a tu lado, como siempre debió ser. –Le da un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él corresponde despejándole la frente y besándola en el centro de ésta.

-Yo también te esperé por mucho. –Le dice él. Aunque debo admitir que tu cuerpo original era mucho más hermoso. –Le dice mientras acaricia la mejilla gris de Stella.

-Lo mismo digo yo… -Comenta en tono coqueto. –Pero aún así es suficiente para mí… -Sin más, se para de puntillas y ambos se funden en un beso apasionado que tiene como fondo la oscuridad. Unos ojos de gato los observan desde una de las vigas superiores de la estructura. El beso continúa como si con él se revivieran los años de separación por la muerte, mientras dos seres separados del mundo sufren ante ello. Sin hacer caso de ello, tanto el 14º como la 11ª comienzan a llorar mientras se besan, como si fuera la protesta silenciosa de las almas olvidadas de su interior.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Allana y Joshua siguen en su entrenamiento, siendo Edward quien le sirve de apoyo a la exorcista, y lo que provoca más roces entre ellos. La situación empeora cuando Allana intenta dominar su poder a la fuerza, lo que la lleva a ser rechazada por la inocencia, terminando por convertirse en caída y salir de control; poniendo a quienes la acompañan en un predicamento. Mientras tanto, Lena y Kanda se enfrentan a otro caído, llegando a ser salvados por quien menos lo esperaban; el 14º y la 11ª hacen un nuevo movimiento mientras Lavi y su equipo deciden enfrentar al fantasma que tanto los atormenta…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

La caída

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Saulen tirado sobre la mesa con ojos en forma de X, todo golpeado. Hay una nota de firma junto a él, que dice:

"Por no ponerme en el omake"

Se cierra el telón

XOXOXOXOXO

Uff… ¡Y listo! Este fue el capítulo de la semana. Las cosas se van cerrando mientras nos acercamos a lo que creo que serán los diez últimos capítulos (no se si se hagan más, pero dependerá de ustedes, creo, jeje)

No tenía idea y no hubiera sabido si no me dice, pero feliz cumpleaños para Miranda-san, que parece estuvo cumpliéndolos la semana pasada.

En otro orden, los que quieren saber si Yuuko y Mana tienen poderes, pues algo habrá de eso la próxima semana, así que estén pendientes, jejeje…

Oh, si, y bienvenidos de vuelta a los y las desparecidos, jejeje… las tareas son difíciles, pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. ¡Ah si, no se olviden pasar a ver los nuevos dibujos! Está subido uno nuevo de Neko-chan, uno de Emotion9 que tenía pendiente y la galería completa de dibujos hechos por Ori Uchiha-chan! Están geniales, gracias.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	30. La caída

30ª noche – **La caída**

Tema de apertura – Heroine (Nami Tamaki)

Sale el logo de D. gray-man, que se cubre de plumas, luego el cielo despejado

_Hitori hitori ga_

Sale Allana caminando en un piso de cristal, la figura de Allen tras ella

_chiisana yume wo_

Se lleva las manos al pecho y de ahí se ve una pluma entre ellas

_Daite kyou mo _

Hay una ráfaga de viento y esta se lleva la pluma por el aire

_samayoi aruku_

Allana intenta detenerla, pero vuela hasta desaparecer en la luz del sol

_Minna jibun to_

Lenalee poniéndose las Divine Boots, Mana a su lado, mirando serio

_Tatakainagara_

Allena alejándose de Tykki, quien tiene a Tsuki a su lado

_Asu no hikari _

Kanda con Yuuko entre sus brazos, la sombra de Stella alejándose convertida en Noé

_Sagashimotomeru_

Allen sentado en medio de la oscuridad, una luz llama su atención y levanta la cabeza

_Kodoku wo _

Kanda y Lenalee con sus inocencias divinas activadas se alejan el uno del otro

_kanjitemo _

Maus y Lavi se acercan igual, ella con la sombra de Lilith

_Tsurakutemo_

Ben con las manos en los bolsillos con Kaori caminando a su lado

_Dareka ga miteru kara_

El 14º junto con la 11º rodeados de los Noés que aún los apoyan

_Heroine _

Allana levanta la mirada y extiende unas alas blancas

_kimi no koto sa_

La imagen de Allana caminando, el perfil de Joshua a un lado

_Kagayaiteru hitomi wa_

Los perfiles de Tim y de Edward aparecen

_Heroine_

Allena saca su espada negra y la agita de un movimiento

_mokuhyou e to_

Las dos chicas se enfrentan la una a la otra en un campo

_Mukatte yuku daremo ga_

Allana extiende sus alas eternas y Allena libera su innocent Sorrow, las dos se lanzan a chocar

_Heroine..._

La última escena es de ambas deteniéndose y lanzándose en contra de los dos Noés enemigos, cuyos rostros se cambian por los de Allen y Stella antes de perderse en la luz…

XOXOXOXOXO

Allana continúa con su entrenamiento dentro de la corriente del río, enfocándose en su inocencia para poder sincronizarse con ella y obtener por fin la verdadera forma de ésta. Sin embargo, a pesar de los días que han pasado en el ejercicio, todavía no hay ningún resultado evidente. Joshua también ha entrenado por su cuenta para elevar el nivel de activación de su inocencia, que según Cross, lo único que le falta para liberar su máximo potencial es subir a su siguiente nivel de activación, algo que Allana encontró por demás injusto, ya que ella todavía tiene que sincronizarse de nuevo antes de poder intentar liberar el máximo poder.

Son las cinco de la tarde y el sol ha empezado a ponerse. Allana sigue sumergida en el agua que le llega hasta los hombros siendo observada por Edward y Timcampy, este último preocupado por ella, mientras Edward no para de observarla con el interés y la fascinación de estar cerca de algún espécimen difícil de encontrar.

-Allana-san es muy hermosa, ¿no es así, Tim? –Le comenta el joven. Tim levanta una ceja y asiente.

-Sin duda lo es. Después de todo, Allana-sama es la hija de una hermosa mujer como Lenalee-sama.

-A ella también tengo muchas ganas de conocerla. –Suspira el castaño. A Tim le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-No se qué pensar de ti en ese aspecto, Edward-kun. –Comenta el rubio alado. –Después de todo, tanto Allana-sama como Lenalee-sama son dos seres que están fuera de tu alcance.

-¿Fuera de mi alcance? –Pregunta el chico, interesado. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Lenalee-sama no vería a ningún otro hombre aunque estuviese junto a ella. Allen-sama siempre será el único para ella, creo…

-Wow, nunca pensé que un gólem fuese tan observador. –Se burla amigablemente. Tim sonríe un poco y asiente.

-Será porque lo único que podemos hacer es observar. –Contesta como dándole la razón. –Es por eso que nos fijamos en cosas en las que la mayoría no repara, como en los sentimientos de la gente.

-Sentimientos… -Repite él. -¿Qué puedes decirme sobre los sentimientos de Allana? –Pregunta mientras se incorpora sobre su espalda y lo mira con más atención. Tim tuerce el gesto sin saber qué responderle.

-Nada que te interese. –Los interrumpe Joshua, que viene limpiándose las manos luego de haber estado entrenando con unas rocas para sincronizarse con objetos de gran tamaño.

-Ara, pero si es Joshua-kun. –Lo saluda amigable. -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Esta vez no te interrumpió Cross-sensei para ir a algún encargo? –Le dedica una mirada entrecerrada.

-No, me dijo que probablemente te mandaría a ti esta vez. –Contesta Joshua, igual de nocivo.

-Ohh… eso sería un cambio para variar.

-Hmm… -Deja ir un gruñido molesto. Edward sonríe confiado con ganas de provocarlo más, pero Tim se interpone entre ellos para calmarlos lo más amigablemente que puede.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que estamos descuidando a Allana-sama? Su entrenamiento es la parte más importante de todo este proceso. –Les recuerda tratando de arrastrar su atención hacia ella.

-¿Allana? –Preguntan los dos a la vez. Luego vuelven a ver el lugar donde se supone que debería estar y ya no está ahí.

-¡¿Heh? –Profieren los tres.

Mientras tanto, Allana, que escuchó la conversación entre los tres chicos, se ha salido del agua y ahora va caminando molesta por el lado contrario de la montaña, murmurando contra ellos.

-Hush… -Profiere todavía molesta mientras se va secando el cabello con una toalla. –Ese Joshua, ¿Quién se ha creído? El de todos modos ya tiene novia… -Recuerda una imagen de Anju y él tomados del brazo, lo que la deprime un poco. –Y ese Edward… -Lo recuerda también y se sonroja un poco. –Él también se toma algunas libertades que si mi padre lo viera, él de seguro… -Su enojo se transforma en nostalgia al recordar la expresión siempre amable de su padre. –Papá… te extraño… -Se sienta en una piedra en la rivera del río y lo mira pensativa. Momentos después, los pasos de alguien disturban el equilibrio del agua, agitando el reflejo de la chica peliblanca en él.

-¿Tanto deseas volver a ver a tu padre? –Le pregunta una voz. Allana levanta la mirada, sorprendida.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Alguien que te ayudará a cumplir tu deseo. –Le dice la persona mientras sonríe. Allana le devuelve la sonrisa sin saber el destino que le espera.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Polo Norte

Frente a Lenalee y Kanda ha aparecido una figura de gusano blanco gigante, en la cabeza del cual está imbuido hasta la cintura el cuerpo de uno de los ángeles renegados, cuyo cabello rosado ahora larguísimo está desparramado como el de una bruja sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus pupilas rosadas brillan sobre el fondo de sus ojos negros, que contrastan con el de la piel albina y podrida que ahora la envuelve.

-Exorcistas… -Musita mientras su gran estructura se vuelve hacia ellos. Desde la distancia en la que se encuentra logra reconocer a Lenalee, lo que provoca una amplia sonrisa en sus dientes afilados y viejos. –Lenalee Walker… -Profiere con su voz llena de eco membranoso y antiguo.

-Esta presencia… -Musita Lenalee, reconociéndola casi al instante. –Es Hannah Bismark. –Su cara pasa de la sorpresa al horror. –Hannah-san… ¿pero como? –Pregunta mientras la ahora monstruosa figura se arrastra hacia ella, expulsando inocencia por su cuerpo aguado desde todos lados.

-Una caída. –La identifica Kanda. –Esta idiota cayó y su inocencia la ha rechazado. –Explica identificando los síntomas, viendo el rostro vacío y desesperado de alguien que vive el infierno en la tierra. –Si eso es así, no podemos hacer más que acabar con ella.

-Papi… -Musita Yuuko, que junto con Mana permanecen escondidos entre unos árboles.

-Ni se les ocurra moverse. –Les ordena el espadachín, mirándolos de reojo. –Niño. –Le habla a Mana, quien se sorprende de que el gran Kanda le dirija la palabra. –Cuida de mi Yuuko.

-Sss… ¡si señor! –Asiente el chico. Lenalee le da una mirada de confianza a los dos niños y sigue a Kanda.

-¡Inocencia actívate, Celestial Boots! –invoca la peliverde, creando una fuerza de presión alrededor de si para luego catapultarse a sí misma hacia la cabeza de la criatura, donde el cuerpo de Hannah todavía sigue visible. -¿Pero por qué Hannah caería? Ella es un…

-Ángel… -Termina la oración antes de que ella pueda terminar siquiera de pensarla. Su cuerpo se ha desplazado a través del interior del gusano gigante y ahora aparece a un costado de éste, justo frente a Lena, permitiéndole dispararle desde su boca con una explosión de inocencia que le da de frente, a lo que la exorcista debe contestar dando una patada de empeine que redirige la bola de vuelta hacia el cuerpo, estrellándose contra otra parte de éste, pero siendo absorbido sin problemas. Hannah entonces vuelve a aparecer en la punta de la bestia, sonriendo con una boca que ahora se extiende hasta casi llegar a sus orejas.

-Es muy rápida… completamente diferente a Suman… -Por un momento recuerda al último caído que vio, donde el sujeto no era más que el núcleo del poder del coloso al que Allen se enfrentó.

-La inocencia es el demonio que corrompe a la humanidad que pretende acercarse a Dios… ¡buscar la inocencia es firmar un contrato con la muerte! –Les grita perdida en sus propias ideas, lanzando un coletazo que genera una ráfaga de viento que obliga a los dos niños a sujetarse fuertemente de una de las raíces que tienen cerca.

-¡Sujétate bien, Yuuko-chan! –Le dice Mana mientras lucha por abrazarla. La niña lo imita mientras sus ojos siguen fijos el vuelo de su padre, quien aprovechando la distracción de Lena, ha comenzado a correr por la espalda de la bestia hasta alcanzar la cabeza, el lugar donde se encuentra plantado el cuerpo de la antigua ángel.

-¡Te tengo! –Anuncia el exorcista mientras lanza un corte horizontal con la Mugen, sin embargo, la caída es lo suficientemente rápida como para volver a hundirse en su cuerpo bestial, solo para sacar las manos desde debajo de Yuu para sujetar sus tobillos con ellas.

-No… yo te tengo a ti… -Comienza a hundirlo en ella, a lo que él intenta defenderse clavando inútilmente su espada en la corteza del gusano, pero es como si penetrase masa para cocinar, el filo de su arma no tiene efecto alguno. –Insensato… la inocencia no puede destruir inocencia… y un caído es inocencia pura y fuera de control… -Asoma su cara a la superficie y vuelve a sonreír sádica. – Y yo soy una caída que se formó al intentar controlar los restos de inocencia que dejó la línea celeste en este lugar hace diez años…

-_Así que es por eso que cayó… aún siendo un ángel no fue capaz de controlar el exceso de inocencia sobre su cuerpo… _-Piensa Lenalee, escuchándola desde el aire. Sus palabras hacen que por un momento piense en su hija. –_Allana… Allana fue incluso capaz de sincronizarse con la línea misma… lo que un ángel ni siquiera pudo hacer con sus restos… _-Su expresión es de temor y duda, de repente dándose cuenta de que no conoce los alcances del poder de su propia hija. Luego regresa a la batalla y ve que Kanda ya va por la cintura de ser asimilado al interior de la caída. -¡Kanda! –Sale volando hacia él a toda velocidad, pero antes de que llegue, el mismo Yuu da un giro sobre sí mismo y con su arma traza un corte circular a su alrededor.

-¡Mugen, primera ilusión, insectos del infierno! –Invoca mientras los gusanos salen de su arma contra su propio cuerpo, lo que lo golpea tan duro que hace que su cuerpo rebote hacia arriba, liberándolo de la tracción de la enemiga. -¡Ugghh! –Profiere el peliazul mientras sale volando hacia arriba, donde es atrapado por Lenalee, quien rápidamente vuela lejos del monstruo, quien al ver su presa perdida comienza a rugir, estremeciendo por completo al bosque que los rodea. Yuuko tiene los ojos tapados con sus manitos mientras Mana sigue abrazándola, manteniendo un ojo cerrado mientras con el otro trata de estar pendiente de la batalla lo más que su capacidad le permite.

-¡Lenalee, necesito que des la vuelta! –Le ordena Kanda mientras lo sostiene en el aire.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Si nos damos la vuelta, puede que vuelva a atraparnos! –Refuta ella, pero se topa con la mirada calculadora del espadachín.

-Eso es justo lo que pretendo. –Le dice mirándola a los ojos. Lenalee parece dudar por un instante, pero ve en él la determinación de saber lo que está haciendo, por lo que accede.

-De acuerdo. –Contesta mientras gira sobre sí misma para invertir su trayectoria y volar de regreso hacia Hannah, quien de nuevo se retuerce y aumenta más de tamaño.

-¡Esperé mucho tiempo devorando toda la inocencia que quedó en este lugar! ¡Ahora mi cuerpo es inocencia pura! –Grita rugiendo fuera de control la enemiga. Mientras vuelan hacia ella, Lenalee interpreta las palabras que acaba de decir.

-¡Kanda! ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

-Ella lo dijo. Es inocencia pura… es nuestro vínculo con la línea celeste. –Frunce el seño y de nuevo convierte su espada a segunda ilusión. -¡Nigento! –Extiende los brazos hacia los lados mientras deja que Lenalee lo abrace por la cintura. -¡Lenalee, haz el Enbu Kirizake!

-¿¡Qué! –Profiere sorprendida. -¡Pero Yuu! –Se niega temiendo por la seguridad de él, pero éste solo la mira de reojo.

-¡Solo hazlo! –Le ordena de nuevo. Lenalee guarda silencio unos instantes y asiente.

-¡ENBU KIRIKAZE! –Invoca sobre ambos, haciendo que Yuu gire junto con ella mientras sostiene sus armas hacia los lados, creando un taladro afilado que vuela como un torbellino serpenteante hacia ella, quien al verlos aproximarse intenta lanzar otra bomba de inocencia, pero es partida por la mitad, difuminada en el aire en un instante.

-¡Vinimos por la inocencia para aumentar nuestro nivel…! ¡Y vamos a quedarnos con ella! –Sentencia Kanda mientras en medio de un rugido atronador se estrella contra el cuerpo de la caída, quien solo acierta a emitir un chillido tan agudo que rompe el hielo de todas las formaciones heladas de alrededor.

-¡Inconscientes! ¡unos humanos como ustedes no podrán dominar este poder…! ¡Van a caer igual que yo lo hice! ¡VAN A CAER! ¡VAN A CAER! –Grita antes de que el torbellino del ataque combinado de Kanda y Lena la parta por la mitad. -¡NOOOOOOO! – Su rostro se parte a la mitad antes de que su cuerpo comience a reventarse en pedazos; la inocencia sale en forma de ráfagas que crean un huracán alrededor del campo de batalla, creando una tormenta en el mismo instante de la muerte de su usuaria. Lena y Kanda dejan de girar, y es la exorcista mujer la que, luego de que Kanda se suelta de ella, junta sus manos y clama a la monstruosa cantidad de inocencia que ha vuelto a concentrarse en ese lugar y que ahora está frente a ambos.

-¡INOCENCIA! –Grita Lena con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Por favor! ¡Necesito que nos prestes tu fuerza una vez más! -¡Danos tu poder para ser más fuertes! –Ruega solemne y urgida a la vez. Kanda cae en sus pies sobre el piso, observando la plegaria de su amiga, quien todavía continúa en el cielo. Cerca de él ha caído el cuerpo humano de lo que queda de Hannah, cuya sonrisa quemada todavía no desaparece de sus labios.

-Nadie es capaz de controlar ese poder… ni siquiera nosotros… -Sigue murmurando en medio de su muerte. Lenalee sigue a la expectativa mientras la tormenta de inocencia aumenta su velocidad, comenzando a rodear a los cuatro humanos en lo que de repente se convierte en un torbellino en cuyo ojo se encuentran.

-¡INOCENCIA! ¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO TU PODER PARA SALVAR A ALGUIEN QUE AMO! –Vuelve a gritar mientras la nebulosa que se ha formado se mueve como si les mostrara el universo con sus ondulaciones. La siempre curiosa Yuuko ahora parece deslumbrada por la variedad de tonalidades que el color sagrado y violento de la inocencia está adoptando. Mana, lejos de estar emocionado, luce preocupado por su mamá.

-¡INOCENCIA! ¡OYE MI LLAMADO! ¡YA HE PAGADO EL PRECIO UNA VEZ, Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACERLO DE NUEVO…! ¡PERO NECESITO MÁS DE TU PODER PARA PODER CUMPLIR MI PROMESA! –Vuelve a gritarle. La inocencia deja de removerse y se queda estática alrededor por un largo momento.- Inocencia… -Repite Lena, esperando la respuesta. De repente, la niebla entera se concentra en un solo torbellino que toma velocidad y como un relámpago vuela hacia Mana, quien abre los ojos de par en par al ver el inmenso poder volar hacia él, pero no puede hacer nada más que empujar a Yuuko a un lado, quien grita de miedo y preocupación al ver a su mejor amigo golpeado por el horrible poder.

-¡MANA-KUN! –Grita la niña.

-¡MANA! –Grita Lena, horrorizada. Kanda también se sorprende mientras todo el poder de la inocencia se introduce por los ojos, la nariz y la boca del niño en su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que todo termina de entrar, quedando rodeado de partículas eléctricas y brillo de inocencia a su alrededor. El niño entonces levanta la mirada y refleja en sus ojos el rostro de su madre, que de inmediato ha volado a su lado, pero la fuerte presión de la inocencia que ahora despide le impide acercarse.

-Que así sea. Paga el precio de nuevo y nuestro poder será de ustedes, humanos. Su inocencia será más fuerte que la de los Seres Celestiales creados por Dios, a quienes ustedes ya superaron. –Les dice el niño en tono serio.

-¡Por favor, deja a Mana en paz! ¡A él no! –Le ruega nerviosa, sorprendida de la propuesta de la inocencia.

-Tonta… solo alguien que está dispuesto a perder lo más preciado para él merece ser portador de la Inocencia divina… algo que tú y tu hija Allana parecen todavía no comprender.

-Allana… -Repite Kanda, infiriendo que la inocencia tiene información sobre ella.

-¡A él ya lo perdí una vez…! ¡No quiero perderlo de nuevo…! ¡No quiero perder a nadie! ¡Si yo lucho es para que mi mundo no se destruya, y mi mundo son los seres que amo! –Le explica tratando de acercarse, pero la fuerza de la inocencia es tanta que se siente aplastada.

-Tonta… -Le dice el niño, acercándose más, lo que la obliga arrodillarse, incapaz de permanecer de pie ante tanta fuerza pura. –Si tu mundo se limita a eso, tus actos no son más que egoísmo puro.

-Puede que así sea… pero es el trato que ya hice contigo una vez. –Contesta mientras toca sus botas. Mana mira los aditamentos y asiente.

-Ya veo. Pues bien, ahora, como inocencia, te reto a una prueba más. Si quieres obtener el nivel divino, renuncia a este niño… mátalo y el poder será tuyo. –Propone sonriente.

-Eso… no puedo hacerlo… -Se niega Lenalee, volviendo el rostro hacia un lado.

-Pero yo si. –La interrumpe Allena, que ha llegado en medio de la conmoción, atraída de vuelta por la batalla desatada contra la caída. –Yo mataré a Mana Walker. –Le dice a la inocencia, y luego me darás tu poder a mí.

-¡¿Huh? –La mira Lena, horrorizada. Kanda de inmediato se dispone a defender, pero es Yuuko quien sale corriendo a defender a su amigo.

-¡No! ¡No te permitiré lastimar a Mana-kun! –Dice enérgica la niña. Allena hace una cara altiva y con un movimiento de mano hace una pequeña ráfaga de viento que empuja a Yuuko a un lado, haciéndola rodar como un pequeño animalito. Mana sonríe al ver la determinación de la joven peliblanca al aproximarse hacia él.

-¿No querían el poder para vencer al 14º? Ese poder está justo frente a nosotros… si matar a un niño inútil nos dará esa oportunidad, entonces debemos aprovecharla. –Les dice con frialdad, pero es silenciada por el frío del filo de la Mugen presionando de repente contra su cuello.

-No te recomiendo dar ni un paso más, Allena. –Advierte el exorcista. Yuuko observa la escena de rodillas, llorando mientras ve a todo lo que conoce y le es importante tan expuesto al peligro como nunca antes en su vida.

-Si es así, dejen que se aproxime. –Habla Mana. –Ya dije que el precio por mi poder es la sangre de tu descendencia, Lenalee. Si tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo, deja que ella lo haga y entonces de cualquier forma tendrás mi poder, para así vencer al 14º y recuperar a Allen Walker, como tanto quieres.

-No… -Musita Lenalee. –Eso no lo permitiré, ¡Inocencia, debe haber alguna otra forma!

-¡No la hay! ¡Es tu sangre la que quiero!

-¡Entonces te daré toda la que quieras, pero la mía, no la de mi hijo! No la de mis hijos… -Al hablar incluye también a Allena, quien se da cuenta de ello. Luego la vuelve a ver a los ojos en actitud de ruego. –Por favor, Allena, no lo hagas… -Le dice con ojos temblorosos. –Por favor… -Su hija al escucharla, primero se muestra dubitativa, pero luego parece tomar una decisión. Se vuelve hacia Mana, ignorando por completo a Lena.

-¡No lo permitiré! –Salta Kanda a interponerse, pero Mana mueve ligeramente la cabeza y hace que frente a él estalle una bomba de inocencia que lo estrella contra unos árboles.

-Tonto…

-¡Papá! –Llora Yuuko.

-¡Kanda! –Lo llama Lena. -¡Allena! –Se dirige a su hija, quien al avanzar hacia Mana ya ha materializado su espada negra en su mano izquierda. Lena intenta correr hacia ella, pero de nuevo siente la tremenda presión del poder de la inocencia y es aplastada contra el piso, imposibilitándola para moverse. -¡MANA! –Da un grito de dolor de madre al presentir la horrible escena que está a punto de ver. La joven Walker levanta su espada con todo y su brazo mientras la inocencia sonríe con el rostro de Mana, esperando la muerte de este.

-Tú dices que tu precio es la sangre de la descendencia de Lenalee… -Sonríe amarga. –Si eso quieres, te daré la sangre de mi madre… te daré mi sangre. –Sonríe de nuevo ante el nuevo horror de Lenalee. -¡ALLENA! –Grita de nuevo.

-Te amo, mamá. –Le dice dándole una mirada de arrepentimiento mientras, ante la sorpresa de la inocencia dentro de Mana, se corta las venas en la mano derecha y deja caer su sangre sobre el rostro del niño, la cual cae alrededor de su ojo y se derrama como si fuera una lágrima roja por su mejilla. Luego la joven se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza contra ella.

-Siempre quise tener un hermanito… nunca pensé que sería tan lindo como tú… me hubiera gustado que me llamaras hermana… -Le susurra al oído. A los pocos momentos, Mana recupera sus propios ojos y comienza a llorar…

-Allena… onee-chan… -Dice entre sollozos. Allena al escucharla también empieza a llorar.

-Si… soy yo… -Dice antes de quedar desmayada, deslizándose sobre él hasta quedar tendida sobre la nieve que comienza a teñirse de rojo a su alrededor. Mana se queda totalmente estático, golpeado por la impresión; sin embargo, a los pocos momentos es la inocencia la que recupera el control de su cuerpo, ahora mirándolos pacíficamente.

-El corazón de esta niña… está desesperado por amar… -Explica mirando el cuerpo inerte de Allena. –Y es ese vacío lo que le permitió entenderme… y hacer que yo los entienda a ustedes… -Mira a Lenalee, que no ha parado de derramar lágrimas mientras lo observa sin perder un solo detalle. Kanda luce igual de expectante ante lo que va a suceder ahora. Mana se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Allena y lo sostiene entre sus pequeños brazos.

-Este niño tiene una habilidad más allá de la que cualquiera de ustedes puede imaginar… imagino que fue eso lo que atrajo a esta niña a este lugar… -Levanta la mirada y los observa de nuevo. –Les advierto que el nivel Divino está más allá de cualquier otro poder que hayan experimentado… porque este poder tiene como base el amor. Amen y tendrán el poder de cambiar el mundo. –Les dice serio. –Y confíen en estos niños… -Mira a Yuuko, que tiembla como un animalito asustado. –Que en ellos está el mañana que ustedes están esperando… que el poder divino sea suyo, y espero que puedan controlarlo… -Al decir esto, las heridas de Allena se cierran y se recupera gracias al brillo de la energía que sale de Mana, quien queda desmayado en el acto. De él sale de nuevo el torbellino de energía de inocencia pura, entrando una parte en Lenalee, otra en Kanda, otra en Allena y otra en Yuuko, mientras que una parte más permanece dentro de Mana.

-Esto… esto es… -Dice Lenalee mientras siente el poder fluir a través de ella. Kanda cierra los ojos y siente el mismo flujo de poder pasar por todo su cuerpo; y momentos después, las botas de Lena comienzan a brillar azul claro intenso, transformándose de nuevo; ahora se vuelven como de acero oscuro que abarca hasta el muslo, adornadas por dos alas blancas que parecen surgir de sus tobillos, y que crecen a su voluntad, con los símbolos de la cruz en sus rodillas y extremos afilados al frente. La espada de Kanda también evoluciona cambiando el color negro de su filo a una hoja hecha de cristal de inocencia brillante y transparente, le surgen tres pares de alas en el mango, de la punta del cual sale un cable hecho de luz que se enreda en su brazo, uniendo su inocencia al flujo vital de su cuerpo para darle más poder a través de esta.

-Inocencia, nivel divino… Mugen de la séptima ilusión. –Anuncia como si el nombre del arma fluyera junto con el poder.

-Inocencia nivel divino, Divine Boots… activadas. –Dice también Lenalee, sintiendo el enorme poder que ahora desprenden sus botas. Sin embargo, le presta poca atención y se va a tomar a Allena y a Mana entre sus brazos, abrazándolos con desesperación de madre.

-¡Hijos…! –Llora preocupada. Allena es la primera en abrir los ojos, encontrando la mirada llorosa de su madre.

-Madre… -Primero la reconoce con gozo, pero luego vuelve completamente en ella y se apresura a alejarse. -¡Déjame! –Le urge sacudiéndosela de encima. Sin embargo, Lenalee no deja de verla con ojos amigables.

-Allena… gracias… gracias a ti, tu hermano no tuvo que morir… -De nuevo derrama lágrimas. –Gracias… -Le dice de nuevo.

-Por supuesto. –Dice como si no le importara. –Ahora cuentan con un poder que les permitirá enfrentarse con el 14º, que es a lo que todos estamos apostándole para que esta pesadilla termine. Tal vez luego nos volvamos a ver. –Les dice dándoles la espalda. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Yuuko vuelve a detenerla, esta vez tomándola por la falda, lo que sorprende a la peliblanca.

-¿¡Huh?

-… Onee-chan… gracias por salvar a Mana… -Al escucharla, Allena no puede más que sentirse conmovida, pero lo disimula y vuelve a voltearse.

-Claro que si. –Desaparece en un instante. Lenalee se queda mirando al viento por unos momentos, agradeciéndole a su hija de nuevo mientras abraza a su hijo contra su pecho, sin detenerse a pensar en el verdadero significado de la posesión del cuerpo de Mana por la inocencia, algo que no podría importarle menos en ese instante, pero que jugaría un gran papel en la guerra a la que pretenden poner desenlace.

-Nivel divino… -Repite ella. –Ahora tengo la fuerza para pelear por Allen…

-Cierto. –Repite Kanda. Luego mira de nuevo hacia el horizonte. –Stella… pronto iré por ti… -Piensa mientras de nuevo abraza a su hija, quien por fin encuentra refugio al miedo que acaba de pasar entre los brazos de su padre, llorando. Él se limita a abrazarla en silencio, pero la niña sabe que eso es suficiente.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Dices que no aparece? –Inquiere Cross, sacudiendo su cigarro ante la cuestión planteada por Joshua.

-Tim y el tal Edward la están buscando por todos lados, pero no aparece. Ya han pasado muchas horas desde que desapareció del lugar de entrenamiento… seguramente nos escuchó discutir y eso la hizo enfadarse, ella siempre se enoja por esas cosas… -Explica con propiedad.

-Vaya, si se ve que la conoces bien. –Comenta Cross, que luego sonríe cómplice. –Oye, ¿y de veras todavía no has hecho nada con ella? –Le pregunta acercándosele al oído. Joshua se sonroja y de inmediato niega con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! –Dice rotundo. –Además… ella… es decir, yo… yo ya tengo a alguien. –Se justifica sin poder deshacerse del sonrojo.

-¿Ella o tu? –Suspira de nuevo. –Tú eres más parecido a Allen de lo que nadie podría creer… siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo. –Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la cabaña en la que se encuentran.

-Maestro Cross… -Repite él, siguiéndolo afuera. Los dos se quedan observando el cielo de la tarde, que poco a poco se ve más plagado de estrellas mientras la coloración naranja va dando paso a una gris que se funde en el firmamento.

-Si la amas, no desperdicies tu tiempo con ella, porque luego te arrepentirás de nunca haber amado como se debe, y lo peor de todo, harás que ella se arrepienta. –Le aconseja sin verlo de frente. Joshua lo escucha en silencio, solo contestando con un pequeño asentimiento.

-Hm.

-Debo admitir que en algunas cosas eres más entendido que tu maestro. –Se burla de nuevo. –Allen jamás captó una sola palabra de amor cuando intentamos hablar de eso.

-_¿Amor o degeneración? De lo único que usted habla es de…_ -Comienza a pensar, pero la plática es interrumpida por una explosión que hace retumbar todo el valle. En otro lado, Tim y Edward se encuentran frente a un horrible descubrimiento. Ante ellos está lo que parece ser una chica, pero su piel ahora es completamente blanca y su cabello es tan largo que llega hasta sus pies, va en cuatro pies, le ha crecido una cola en forma de látigo y en sus manos están brotando garras que tienen la forma del brazo de Allen, sus ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, muestra colmillos de entre los cuales se derrama agua, y de su espalda están brotando dos alas blancas de ángel; observando amenazante a los dos que la han encontrado.

-… Una caída… -Explica Edward. –Alguien que ha sido rechazado por la inocencia…

-…Espera… -Musita Tim. Su cara pasa de extrañeza a horror al darse cuenta de la identidad de la caída, cuyo poder sigue aumentando mientras su forma masiva parece extenderse cada vez más. –Esta persona es… -No puede terminar la frase cuando Joshua ya ha llegado por la colina, viendo a los ojos a la criatura recién aparecida.

-Allana… -La reconoce en un instante. –Esa caída… es Allana…

-¡GGGAAAAAAHHH! –Profiere Allana, totalmente perdida de sí misma. Edward intenta dar un paso hacia delante, pero Allana lo percibe y en un segundo da un salto con el que se mueve casi a la velocidad del sonido contra él, intentando matarlo de un golpe, pero una bala de Cross se interpone entre ellos, salvándole la vida al chico y haciendo retroceder a Allana.

-Parece que ahora tendremos que ejercer control de animales… -Suspira el general. –Tsss… ay, Allana… parece ser que alguien quiere hacernos las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya estaban. –Luego sonríe. –Bueno, esto nos da la oportunidad de acelerar el proceso.

-¡¿Huh? ¡¿De qué está hablando! –Se queja Joshua. -¡al diablo el entrenamiento! ¡Lo importante ahora es que Allana vuelva a ser lo que era ¡!

-No. –Niega Cross. –Lo importante es despertar su verdadera inocencia. –Sonríe de nuevo. –Si Allana logra volver de la caída a la que la obligaron, entonces sin duda despertará su máximo poder como exorcista.

-Obligaron… a caer… -Repite Tim.

-Allana es compatible con la inocencia, pero esta puede rechazarla si las dudas en su corazón son demasiado grandes. –Explica sin despegar la vista de ella.- Y parece que ese es el caso. Ahora debemos traerla de vuelta antes de que la inocencia consuma su energía vital, o si no…

-Allana morirá. –Explica Edward.

-¡No! –Niega Joshua, totalmente reacio a la idea. Luego vuelve a ver de nuevo a su Allana. –Allana… yo te traeré de vuelta… lo juro. –Se decide a luchar contra ella. -¡REGRESA, ALLANA! –Se lanza a luchar. Allana, fuera de si, se dispone a recibir con sus propios ataques la embestida de Joshua.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Encuentro. Lenalee y Kanda, quienes ya tienen el nivel divino, se disponen a enfrentarse a Allen y a Stella, quienes están poseídos por el 14º y la 11º, solo para contemplar el horrible espectáculo de su amor. Allena se reúne con Tykki y un nuevo camino surge ante ellos. Por otro lado, Allana se ha convertido en caída por culpa de una persona misteriosa, lo que obliga a Joshua a enfrentarse contra ella arriesgando su vida, lo que desemboca en el despertar del verdadero poder de la inocencia de la hija de los Walker…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Alas eternas

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

Era tan tarde, tan tarde, tan tarde, que el autor se durmió mientras escribía el omake…

Se acerca Allana, y lo mueve con las manos, pero nada. Suspira y toma aire lo más que puede.

-¡Despierteeee padre!

-¡¿EEEHH? –Se despierta, pero no hay nadie.

-Oh… volví a soñar con mi Allana-chan-sama… -Se duerme esperando soñar con ella de nuevo.

(Se cierra el telón)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! Uff… por poco y no saco el cap, pero afortunadamente encontré un espacio para poder escribirlo, jejeje…

Por cierto, la vez pasada xIzax (no se si se escribe así) me dio una buena idea para el fic, y ya la apliqué, jejeje, se me había olvidado agradecerte, pero si, tienes razón en lo que dices.

Por otro lado, felicidades a Saya-chan por su cumpleaños, que es dentro de poco (o ya fue, no tengo la fecha exacta…) pero se que pronto los cumple así que aprovecho este medio para hacer pública mi felicitación.

Ah, y Vicky, o Hechicera-san, si he visto tu sitio, pero como te dije, se me ha perdido mi cuenta de fotolog y por eso no te puedo dejar constancia de que estuve allí, pero veré si pronto me actualizo…

Tengo unos nuevos dibujos de emotion9 sobre Allana, Allena, Mana y Yuuko, pero de nuevo el servimg no me está dejando subirlos… imagino que es estacionario, así que los tendré subidos para la otra semana.

Ahora si, es todo por ahora. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, y no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	31. Alas eternas

31ª noche – **Alas eternas**

En medio del valle de la cascada, Joshua, Timcampy, Edward y Cross están frente a un monstruo humanoide con rasgos de mujer, que tiene una aureola sobre la cabeza, piel blanca, ojos amarillos vacíos y cabello largo, que tiene garras afiladas en cada dedo y una cola fina que serpentea desde la parte baja de su espalda, mientras dos alas emplumadas poco a poco se abren paso a través de la piel cubierta por su cabello, provocándole un gran dolor que expresa en chillidos agudos mientras los nuevos miembros salen al exterior. En su rostro muestra la mirada perdida y falta de control sobre sus acciones, pero aún sobre eso, Joshua observa unas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Está llorando… -Reconoce al ver sus inflamados ojos desprender el líquido. A su aseveración le sigue otro chillido agudo que los obliga a taparse los oídos.

-¡Ughh! –Profiere Tim. -¡Allana-sama! ¡Reaccione, por favor! –La insta el gólem, que sale volando hacia su encuentro mientras la cruz de su frente brilla dorado intenso, sincronizándose con su mano, de la que sale un brillo similar. -¡Yo la traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste! –Le anuncia mientras lanza el golpe hacia su rostro, pero Allana hace una vuelta de gato para evadir el manotazo, luego le ruge mostrando unos colmillos cada vez más grandes, y de su boca lanza un rayo de inocencia que lo impacta en el pecho. -¡Oughh! –Exclama mientras siente el rebote de la energía, que ingresa en él y luego explota desde su interior, generando un impacto de energía que fragmenta su piel en medio de un grito de agonía. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo, siendo empujado hacia arriba por el impacto, donde una Allana totalmente salvaje salta para cortarlo con sus garras blancas, pero es detenida por Edward, quien detiene los movimientos de la joven exorcista envolviéndola en un rosal que en forma de enredadera ha invocado desde la tierra para detenerla. Joshua aprovecha para desplazarse hacia ellos y atrapar a Timpcampy, salvándolo del ataque de la princesa Walker.

-¡ARRRRRGHHH! –Gruñe descontrolada Allana mientras lucha con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las ataduras. Edward hace cara de esfuerzo al ver que el poder de la chica es mucho más grande de lo que se hubiera esperado.

-¡Es… muy fuerte! –Se queja mientras se ve obligado a utilizar su segunda mano para reforzar los rosales que ha invocado con la primera.

-¿Y este es el tipo capaz de contener el poder de un Noé? –Se burla Joshua al volver a su lado con Tim en sus brazos. Cross levanta una ceja, sorprendido de que el joven se tome el tiempo para atacar en tales circunstancias.

-Tú lo dijiste, un Noé, materia oscura, pero el poder contra el que luchamos es una inocencia fuera de control… -Se excusa mientras aumenta el poder que sale de su cuerpo, a la vez que Allana lanza otro chillido de su garganta, y de su cuerpo comienza a sudar inocencia que crea descargas de energía que amenazan con reventar los rosales.

-¡Maestro Cross! –Lo llama Edward. Cross comienza a caminar hacia el frente con su pistola en la mano.

-Lo lamento, Allana, pero tendré que dispararte. –Le dice a la chica que ya casi se ha liberado de las ataduras del castaño. Sin embargo, cuando va a apretar el gatillo, Joshua se aproxima a él y con un movimiento de la mano le baja el arma, mirándolo enojado.

-¿¡Qué es lo que planea hacer? ¡¿Acaso quiere matar a Allana? ¡¿Ese es su gran plan? ¡Pues no lo voy a permitir! –Lo reta mirando gravemente a ambos. Tim se ha reincorporado y se pone del lado de Joshua, sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado por el ataque de Allana.

-Es verdad, debe haber alguna otra forma de recuperar a Allana-sama, aún y cuando eso signifique… -Comienza a proponer Tim, pero Cross se adelanta para completar la frase.

-… ¿Destruir su inocencia? ¿Convertir a la hija de Allen en una simple humana? –Pregunta sarcástico. -¿Crees que ella esté contenta con ese destino?

-Hagan lo que hagan, dense prisa. Allana-san es demasiado fuerte para mi… -Les urge Edward entre dientes. Al terminar de decir estas palabras, y los tres volver a ver hacia ella, la joven reúne más poder y crea una explosión desde sí misma que crea una bola de luz que extingue todos los rosales que la sujetaban como si fuesen hierba seca, ante la admiración de Edward, quien la mira deslumbrado aún con esa apariencia.

-Es increíble… -Profiere el chico.

-Increíblemente peligrosa. –Lo corrige Cross. –Tú si que tienes gustos raros, ¿sabías? –Se burla mientras lanza cinco disparos simultáneos hacia Allana antes de que Joshua pueda detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡maestro Cross! –Le grita al ver que ha disparado, luego dirige su mirada hacia Allana, quien de un zarpazo detiene los cinco impactos, generando las cinco explosiones de inocencia frente a ella, luego abre las boca y las succiona como aspiradora, tragándoselas.

-Esto es malo… -Advierte Tim.

-Ah, ¿no me digas? –Contesta Cross, burlón. -¡Rápido, a un lado! –Les ordena a todos mientras invoca a Maria para protegerse con su ataúd. Joshua sincroniza su inocencia con la tierra y crea una pared detrás de la cual se cubre, mientras Tim vuela hacia arriba y Edward crea una pared de pétalos voladores que usa como escudo. Allana entonces vomita un rayo de energía pura del diámetro de un río y de la velocidad de una bala que impacta contra los tres al instante, mientras Tim observa desde arriba como la montaña es destruida por el inmenso poder de la energía de una caída.

-Este poder… -Dice el alado. –El poder de un caído… el poder de la vida y la inocencia gastándose sin control… -Mira los ojos perdidos de Allana, que gruñe como si aullara hacia el cielo frente al camino de destrucción que acaba de causar, en el cual solo han quedado de pie los tres exorcistas, cada cual tan dañado como el otro, excepto Cross, quien ha resistido bastante entero el ataque demoledor de la joven.

-Fiu… eres dura, niña. –Se para frente a ella y se prepara a un combate de uno a uno entre el general y la caída.

-A… Allana… -Es lo único que profiere Joshua mientras se levanta de los escombros. La caída mira a Cross y se lanza hacia él dispuesta a partirlo con sus garras, pero choca con el metal del arma del general, que contraataca con una ráfaga de metralla.

-¡Veremos quien eres, Allana Walker! –Le dice Cross al lanzarla por el aire.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Madrás, India

Sarah, Len y Anju se encuentran caminando en la plaza principal de la ciudad. La pelirroja va leyendo un mapa mientras el chico observa el paisaje cultural y la rubia se deleita en ser el centro de atención de los hindúes que los rodean.

-¿Lo ven? En cualquier lugar se puede resaltar siempre y cuando se tengan los atributos necesarios. –Explica orgullosa mientras saluda con una flexión de dedos a unos niños que pasan cerca de ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a ir vestidos de negro portando armas en la cintura y vernos bastante sospechosos, aparte de ser extranjeros? –Le pregunta el hijo de Komui.

-Si es así estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Asiente Anju, quien luego mira a un edificio localizado frente a un templo a una cuadra de donde se encuentran. –Según el mapa, en ese edificio vive el conocido del maestro Cross.

-Uff… ojalá haya valido la pena venir hasta aquí. –Se golpea los hombros Sarah, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo.

-A mi me gustó viajar en elefante. –Comenta Len, siempre serio.

-… Eso… no me lo recuerdes… -Dice la rubia con una gota en la cabeza. –Todavía no puedo sentarme bien luego del paseíto ese. –Se toca la cadera, adolorida.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que fue muy divertido. –Apoya Anju. –Esos elefantes eran encantadores… quisiera abrazarlos de nuevo… -Hace una cara de embelesamiento. –Como andaban con sus patitas…

-¿Abrazarlos? –Sarah la mira con una ceja temblándole. –Bueno… como sea, veamos al tal forjador, para que arregle mi inocencia y nos de el paquete para el maestro.

-Bien. –Responden ambos. Desde la ventana del edificio, la persona con la que han de encontrarse observa a los exorcistas a ojo limpio, sonriendo en espera de su próximo encuentro.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Polo Norte

Un carruaje avanza por un camino cubierto de nieve con rumbo hacia un pueblo en la lejanía. El arriero es una persona cubierta por un manto oscuro que parece no inmutarse por el mal clima que golpea su cuerpo y a los animales, cuya piel negra contrasta con el blanco del paisaje. En el interior del vehículo va una pareja elegante, un hombre de abrigo largo y sombrero de copa que tiene frente a él a una mujer de cabello negro liso que termina en rizos que caen sobre su pecho y espalda, que viste un vestido rojo escotado sobre el cual lleva un abrigo grande. Los dos se miran mutuamente como si para ellos no existiese nada más en el universo que lo que encuentran en los rostros de cada uno.

-Eres tan hermosa… -Él se aproxima a tocar su mejilla con su mano, acariciándola mientras los ojos de ella siguen con devoción cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Y tu eres perfecto… -Lo secunda ella haciendo un movimiento similar, arrastrando sus dedos por su cuello mientras baja la mirada hacia sus labios, como exigiéndole otro beso.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices deberé creerte. –Le dice con una sonrisa pícara. Ella hace un gesto similar y se sienta a su lado, abrazándolo por el brazo mientras descansa la cabeza en su hombro.

-Esperaré. Se que no te gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer… -Camina con sus dedos sobre su brazo, siguiéndolos como en un minijuego.

-Admitiré que eso es cierto. –Dirige su mirada a la ventana. –Puedo sentirlo… una inocencia peligrosa para nosotros ha aparecido cerca de aquí, y por su presencia estoy seguro de que se trata de esa mujer de nuevo.

-Lenalee Walker… -Murmura la mujer con recelo. –Y también está él… Yuu… -Decir su nombre casi le causa placer. –Puedo sentir como la voluntad de este cuerpo se retuerce con solo pensar en su nombre.

-Ohh… entonces todavía no has borrado la voluntad… -Observa el 14º con curiosidad. Ella lo mira con ánimos de parecer que sabe lo que hace.

-Descuida. Igual que tu Allen Walker, mi Stella está completamente borrada de este mundo. –Dice con firmeza. El 14º la mira con serenidad y al cabo de unos momentos asiente.

-Eso espero… sería una pena tener que matarte y esperar de nuevo tu reencarnación, amor mío. –Le susurra al oído. Ella, lejos de intimidarse, escucha las palabras casi con excitación.

-Ara… suena muy sensual, mi querido… -Pasa sus uñas delicadamente sobre su rostro sin que él haga un solo gesto. -¿Cómo te gustaría matarme si eso pasara?

-… Te arrancaría la piel a pedazos.

-Hmm… eso me gustaría… -Se lleva los dedos al rostro. –Espero con impaciencia que mi niña intente tomar el control. –Sonríe un poco. El 14º suspira y vuelve a ver a la ventana.

-Solo esperen un poco, Lena-chan, Yuu-chan. Pronto los saludaremos como es debido, a ustedes y a esas inocencias. –Aprieta la mano en actitud definitiva.

XOXOXOXOXO

-¡ARGH! –Gruñe Allana mientras de su boca salen disparos sucesivos de energía pura que intentan darle a Cross, quien se defiende de todos usando su ráfaga de disparos con la Judgement, al mismo tiempo que corre buscando una abertura en la aparentemente impenetrable defensa de la chica, ante lo que Joshua, Edward y Tim solo pueden quedarse de espectadores.

-Es muy rápido… el maestro Cross puede eludir los ataques de Allana incluso a esa velocidad… -Comenta Joshua, sorprendido. –Quizás en realidad pueda detenerla. –Dice con un poco de entusiasmo. Sin embargo, ni Edward ni Tim parecen tan confiados como él. -¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta extrañado de su actitud. Tim vuelve a verlo serio y niega con la cabeza.

-Cross-sama apenas puede seguirle el ritmo a Allana-sama. –Explica el gólem. –El poder que ella está manifestando ahora está mucho más allá de cualquier caído que haya visto antes.

-¿Heh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pero si están peleando iguales! –Insiste el pelinegro.

-No. –Secunda Edward a Tim. –Coincido con Tim en que nunca había visto a una caída tan poderosa. Incluso su forma es diferente a la de cualquier otro caído que haya visto antes… si Cross sigue peleando a ese nivel, su cuerpo no va a resistirlo.

-No es posible… -Musita Joshua, volviendo su mirada hacia la pelea. Allí ve que Cross es embestido de frente por un cabezazo de Allana, que le saca el aire y lo manda a volar, pero él logra recuperar el equilibrio al disparar una serie de balas al aire que le ayudan a volver a su centro de gravedad, aprovechando la posición aérea para invocar su flecha del juicio final, apuntándole directo a la Walker, que se ha quedado de nuevo en el piso, ahora preparándose para saltar tras él.

-No me dejas opción, Allana Walker- Se disculpa Cross. –Tendré que pelear con la intención de matarte. –Dice confiado. -¡Flecha! –Invoca reuniendo energía a su alrededor.

-¡Es la flecha del juicio final! –La reconoce Tim. -¡El amo Cross piensa matar a Allana! –Advierte con horror, disponiéndose a volar hacia él para impedirlo, pero antes de que termine de decir nada, es Joshua quien sale corriendo desde donde se encuentran para detenerlo. -¡Joshua-kun! –Lo llama el alado.

-¡¿Eh? ¡no seas estúpido, mocoso! -Le advierte Cross, que ya ha reunido su poder y ya no puede detener el disparo, lanzando la flecha voladora que rompe el aire y atraviesa el vacío hacia ella, quien al ver a Joshua aproximarse, crea un par de bolas de inocencia entre sus garras y se las lanza como bombas, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que la flecha llegue hasta ella, pero antes de que le impacte, la caída extiende una de sus alas y la bate con tanta fuerza que crea una presión de aire inversa que se cancela contra el vacío generado por la flecha de Cross, creando un tornado alrededor de ambos y permitiéndole capturar la flecha y destruirla.

-¡Maestro Cross! ¡Allana! –Los llama Joshua, pero el aire es tan fuerte que lo manda de nuevo hacia atrás, donde es atrapado por un par de manos grises. -¡Ugh! –Profiere al detenerse contra la persona.

-No te muevas. –Le ordena el recién llegado. –La onda expansiva viene ahora. –Al decir esto, una ráfaga de presión de viento circular los golpea a ambos, pero esta es partida hacia los lados por alguien que los protege. Al instante siguiente, el viento ha cesado y solo se distingue a Cross de rodillas frente a Allana, que sigue aumentando su desmesurado poder. Quienes han protegido a Joshua del ataque son Tikky y su akuma acompañante, Tsuki.

-Parece que de alguna forma llegamos a tiempo, hijo. –Lo saluda con una sonrisa. Joshua lo observa confundido al verse entre sus brazos, habiendo sido salvado por él. A unos pasos está el akuma, quien con su fuerza logró partir la onda expansiva que iba a golpearlos. Más lejos de ahí, todavía sin intervenir, está una joven de cabello blanco que tiene vendajes en las muñecas. Fija su atención en el monstruo albino alado que sigue descargando energía a todos lados.

-Allana…

(Intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

Polo Norte, poblado costero

Los dos exorcistas y sus respectivos hijos están tomando la merienda dentro de una cafetería de madera, en una mesa cerca de la ventana, todos vestidos con abrigos para la nieve, incluido Kanda, quien a pesar de decir no necesitarlo, tuvo que hacerlo para convencer a su hija de que lo llevara, ya que ella siempre quiere ser como él. Yuuko está soplando su chocolate caliente para podérselo beber, mientras Mana devora ávidamente una tostada con mantequilla, observado por Lenalee, quien tiene una taza de café, igual que Yuu.

-¿Está rico el chocolate, Yuuko-chan? –Le pregunta Lena. La niña, con los labios manchados de chocolate, asiente con una sonrisa.

-Está muy rico, tía Lena, solo que está muy caliente y mi lengua se duerme… -Le dice enseñándole una pequeña lengua manchada de café. Kanda rueda los ojos mientras Lenalee le sonríe amable.

-Así sentirás menos frío.

-Si, eso me dijo mi papi. –Contesta educada. Kanda sigue mirando hacia otro lado como si no fuera con él, aunque los otros tres ya saben perfectamente como funciona su compleja personalidad.

-¿Y a ti, Mana? ¿Te gusta la tostada?

-Si, mamá. –Contesta el obediente niño. Le gustara o no, el diría que si, porque le gusta ver sonreír de esa forma a su mamá. Desde que volvieron de encontrar la nueva inocencia ha estado sonriendo de esa manera, así que el sonríe igual, lo que detona otro gesto amable en el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

-Tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro para ellos pronto. –La interrumpe Kanda luego de dar un último sorbo a su bebida. Ya no podemos seguir posponiendo la batalla contra esos Noés mucho más. –Le recuerda mientras Yuuko echa un malvavisco a su chocolate, donde lo observa derretirse.

-… Lo se. –Responde ella, seria. –Creo que tendremos que viajar a ver a mi hermano.

-¿El complejo de hermana? ¿De verdad crees que están seguros con alguien como él?

-Miranda-san también está ahí. Si están los dos, de alguna forma me hace sentir más confiada… -Su rostro luce sereno. –Aún así. –Abraza a Mana, quien simplemente se deja abrazar. –No me siento a gusto dejando a mi pequeño lejos de mí…

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de mi papi. –Interrumpe Yuuko. –Eso nunca.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar muy peligroso. Los niños no pueden ir con nosotros a eso. –Le explica el peliazul.

-Aún así iré si tú vas. –Insiste la pequeña, sus ojos brillan con decisión como la que los exorcistas hombres tanto temen en las mujeres. Una ceja le tiembla mientras ella no deja de verlo a la vez que le da un sorbo a su chocolate con malvavisco. La escena se pone cada vez más tensa hasta que los interrumpe el sentir una onda de poder y destrucción que sacude el pueblo en un solo instante.

-¡Lenalee! –Le grita Kanda mientras toma a Yuuko entre los brazos, dejando caer su taza de chocolate.

-¡Lo se! –Responde Lena, que igual sujeta a Mana mientras da un salto que rompe el techo y vuela hacia el cielo lo más alto que puede dándole la mano a Kanda para llevarlo con ella. Desde arriba logran ver como una onda de materia oscura ha destruido el pueblo entero donde se encontraban de un solo golpe.

-¡Aahh! –Grita Yuuko, escondiéndose en el pecho de su papá. Tanto Kanda como Lena reconocen a la pareja que acaba de lanzar el ataque, y que está justo en la entrada de donde hasta hace un segundo se encontraba el pueblo.

-Es el 14º… -Dice Lenalee. Kanda asiente, pero su cara se llena de horror al reconocer a la persona que lo acompaña.

-Esa es… Stella… -Dice sorprendido.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Suéltame! –Grita Joshua, zafándose de los brazos de Tykki, retrocede casi cayéndose mientras Tsuki lo mira dispuesta a cortarlo en dos por haber ofendido a su Noé, pero éste la calma con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Así saludas a quien te acaba de salvar la vida? –Pregunta en su tono despreocupado habitual. –Hubiera esperado que crecieras un poco más educado, niño.

-No toleraré que vengas a asumir ningún rol que NO te corresponde, Noé. –Lo amenaza tomando las dos dagas que lleva en su cinturón y dándoles una infusión de inocencia, haciendo que brillen con fuego verde.

-Oye, oye, que no hemos venido a luchar contra ustedes. –Mira a Tsuki, que permanece estoica ante Joshua. –Solo veníamos huyendo de cierta persona y salió que sentimos sus energías, así que pasamos a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Como si fuera a creerles. De seguro han venido a acabar a Allana ahora que está en esta forma. –Responde mientras detrás de él puede verse a una Allana Walker cuyas alas ahora son más grandes, habiendo derrotado a Cross, que ahora está enterrado en un cúmulo de piedras.

-¿Allana? –Pregunta sorprendido el Noé. -¿Te refieres a que esa cosa de ahí es Allana Walker? –Tsuki parece sorprenderse ante el comentario. Joshua lo mira con el mismo recelo de siempre y asiente. Ese gesto le recuerda a Tykki la forma de observarlo de Magdalena, idéntica a la del chico que tiene frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto de verdad es inesperado. –Mira a Allana, que, como un gato erizado y acorralado, ve a todos los que la rodean como enemigos, totalmente fuera de control de su mente.

-De alguna forma Allana se convirtió en caída… -Agrega el joven, todavía no convencido de las intenciones de su padre. –Pero la haré volver como sea.

-¿Are? ¿Una caída? –Pregunta Tykki, como extrañado del término. –Bueno, sin duda cabe dentro de la definición, pero ese estado es diferente. –Su expresión cambia de confundido a serio en un momento. –La forma que ves ahí es la caída máxima.

-Caída… máxima… -Repite Edward, que se encuentra cerca de ambos. -¿Se refiere a…?

-A que Allana Walker cayó justo después de dejar a su inocencia fuera de control; lo que significa que si logra recuperar su conciencia y retoma el control de su poder…

-No solo volverá a ser compatible, sino que todo el poder que está liberando ahora se condensará, creando la verdadera forma de su inocencia… -Sigue Edward.

-Haciéndola cientos… no, miles de veces más fuerte de lo que era antes. –Termina Tim.

-Pero eso solo será si logra recuperar la conciencia. Si no, solo terminará por gastar toda su energía vital, como cualquier otro caído. –Dice con tono más sombrío. Allena, que está observando desde la distancia, parece preocupada por el destino de su hermana.

-Entonces hay que hacerla volver. –Insiste Timcampy. Allana viene hacia ellos de nuevo, pero Edward vuelve a interceptarla con su inocencia de rosales, envolviéndola en una burbuja de plantas lo más grande que puede.

-¡Hagan lo que hagan, por favor dense prisa! –Los insta mientras usa al máximo su inocencia. Tim se vuelve hacia Tykki y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Si sabes como, por favor, ayúdanos a traer de vuelta a nuestra Allana. –Le suplica el gólem. Tykki asiente y se dispone a hablar, pero Joshua lo interrumpe enojado.

-… ¡¿Y por qué debo creer en lo que tú digas? ¡Eres un Noé! ¡Eres nuestro maldito enemigo! ¿¡Ahora te apareces y pretendes ayudarnos a traer de vuelta a Allana! ¡Si, claro!

-¡Nadie le habla de esa forma a Tykki-sama! –Lo defiende Tsuki, tomándolo de inmediato por el cuello de la camisa y elevándolo en el aire sin darle tiempo si quiera a levantar sus dagas.

-No estoy aquí para que me creas o no. Si me interesa ayudar a Allana Walker en este momento es porque tenemos un enemigo común... –Replica serio.

-El 14º… -Dice Tim. Joshua escucha al alado y por un momento parece considerar las palabras de su padre.

-… El… 14º… -Repite también él, pensando en la figura de su maestro, luego convertido en el Noé que Allana se ha jurado derrotar. Mira a Allana que lucha de nuevo por liberarse de los rosales dominadores de Edward, y ve en ella el recuerdo de la niña que junto a su lado, una noche de tormenta, juró traer de vuelta a su padre.

-_Lo haré… él volverá a estar con nosotros… _-Le dijo disfrazando sus lágrimas con gotas de lluvia antes de echarse a llorar a sus brazos por última vez, hace cuatro años.

-Allana…

-Si tiene esta forma es de seguro porque Allana misma decidió caer. –Explica de nuevo el Noé. –La caída máxima solo se da cuando se está de acuerdo con ella. Allana sabe que si controla esta forma ganará poder; así de dispuesta está a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para traer a Allen de vuelta. –Analiza mientras ve a Allana liberarse de nuevo de las restricciones. Joshua no puede hacer más que contemplar a Allana mientras trata de aceptar las palabras que dice su padre.

-_Joshua…_ -La recuerda tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa la primera vez que la vio. –_Joshua-kun…_ -Su sonrisa siempre lo atrajo hacia ella. –_Voy por mi padre…_ -Su expresión seria fue algo que jamás había visto. Una amargura en sus ojos a la que luego tuvo que acostumbrarse y una sonrisa auténtica que desde ese momento anheló volver a ver, aún sabiéndose en parte culpable de que ya no la tuviera.

-_Allana… perdóname… _-Piensa en ese instante de reflexión. Luego levanta la mirada hacia Tykki, quien se ha quedado callado luego de explicar la situación. –Oe, Tykki. –Lo llama informalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para traerla de regreso? –Pregunta serio. Tykki lo escucha calmado, da un suspiro y asiente levemente.

-Vaya, vaya. Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres más hijo de Allen Walker que mío… zessh… -Se rasca la cabeza con la mano izquierda. –Siempre tomando esa actitud de "yo solo voy a resolver los problemas del mundo…"

-¡Tykki! –Le urge apurado. Tykki se queda helado por la presión y asiente.

-Bien, bien, será como quieras. –Luego retoma su seriedad. –Para traerla de vuelta, debes entrar en su interior y buscarla ahí adentro. Si logras hacer despertar a su yo interior, es muy posible que regane control sobre sí misma.

-Entiendo, ¿pero cómo entraré en ella?

-Activa tu inocencia y ella reaccionará con la que está fuera de control. Sin embargo, si tu inocencia no está completamente desarrollada, tu también caerás. Eso es lo que sucede con una caída máxima. –Agrega Tsuki sin mirarlos, todavía protegiendo a Tykki de cualquier cosa.

-Oye, oye, yo era el que estaba diciendo las cosas importantes, ¿sabes? –La regaña el Noé.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Tykki-sama. –Le hace una reverencia con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, chico? –Le pregunta con cierto escepticismo. –Joshua asiente.

-Si puedo. Después de todo, mi inocencia ya es…

-¡AAHHHH! –Se escucha el grito de Edward, que finalmente es derrotado por Allana, que ha vuelto a aumentar su poder y ha empezado a hacerse más grande, liberando una estela de energía pura que la rodea.

-Ya ha llegado a un nivel donde amenaza con gastar la energía vital de Allana, hay que darse prisa. –Lo insta el akuma. Joshua asiente y sin volver a ver a su padre sale corriendo contra la caída, quien está de nuevo aullando llena de descontrol y terror.

-¡ALLANA! –Grita el joven exorcista. –_Ahora veré el resultado de mi entrenamiento… _¡Inocencia actívate… Knight Joker! –Invoca mientras sus manos se llenan con inocencia, luego se ve que un flujo como si fuesen venas del mismo color recorre su cuerpo hasta su ojo izquierdo, que brilla como si dentro de él hubiese una dimensión completa de inocencia.

-¡Joshua-kun ha despertado el verdadero nombre de su inocencia! –Celebra Tim, que tiene a Edward en los brazos. Este último alcanza a ver el poder fluyendo por el cuerpo del exorcista y asiente.

-Joker… -Repite Tykki, lo que le recuerda a la inocencia que tenía Magdalena, viéndola en él por un instante. –Es más hijo tuyo de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, Magdalena… -Comenta por lo bajo. Tanto en la actitud como en la inocencia… ahora veremos si también en poder…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grita el pelinegro mientras se dispone a enfrentarse a ella. –_Debo hacerlo justo en ese instante… si lo logro la habré vencido sin matarla._ –Piensa al acercarse. Allana lo observa amenazada, así que se prepara para lanzar otra bola de energía que comienza a crear frente a su boca, ante lo que Joshua se queda esperando a que la termine.

-¡Joshua-kun! –Lo llama Tim, preocupado. -¡Esa energía es demasiado poderosa aún para una inocencia completa! ¡Ten cuidado!

-Pero claro que tiene cuidado. –Piensa Tykki. –Él sabe mejor que nadie lo que hace… ¿qué harás? ¿usarás el poder de tu madre y de tu padre, hijo?

-¡GAAAAAHH! –Grita Allana mientras deja ir la bala de luz blanca contra él. Joshua reacciona en el justo instante del lanzamiento y atrapa la bola con la mano mientras hace fluir inocencia por los conductos en su piel hasta la palma, rodeando el golpe con una envoltura de su propia inocencia, girando sobre sí mismo y lanzando el golpe de vuelta hacia Allana.

-¡¿Ehh? –Profieren todos los que observan la batalla, sorprendidos. Allana entonces es golpeada de frente por su propio ataque, creando una explosión que Joshua aprovecha para correr con todo lo que puede hacia ella.

-¡ALLANA! –Grita de nuevo al por fin alcanzarla, tocando la mejilla de la criatura con sus manos, siendo transportado al instante hacia el mundo acuático interior que se ha creado en ella.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee, Kanda, Yuuko y Mana están frente al 14º y la 11º Noé, quien va del brazo del primero, ambos muy sonrientes luego de haber atacado y destruido el pueblo en cuestión de segundos. Kanda es el que más furioso luce al ver el estado de Stella, que ha vuelto a ser la Noé que tanto temían que despertara años antes. Lenalee por su parte también está pendiente del 14º, preparándose para hacer todo lo necesario para traer a Allen de regreso.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Baka-Stella! –La regaña Kanda, enojado. -¿Eres tan débil que te dejaste controlar por esta bruja ridícula? –Le pregunta mirando a la 11º, que hace un gesto de desagrado ante su comentario.

-Aunque no lo diré con esas palabras, estoy de acuerdo con Kanda. –Apoya Lenalee. El 14º levanta una ceja como sorprendido por los comentarios iniciales, mientras la aludida se limita a cubrirse la boca con un abanico.

-Baka-Stella, al igual que Allen Walker, ya ha dejado de existir en este mundo. Su misión como guardián este cuerpo terminó en el momento en el que yo desperté, exorcistas.

-Eso no lo aceptaremos. –Contesta Lena. Yuuko y Mana están escondidos, observando detrás de una duna de nieve. Mana reconoce la figura de Stella junto al 14º, y se sorprende un poco.

-Yuuko-chan, ¿no es esa tu mamá? –Le pregunta confundido. Yuuko la mira por unos instantes con ojos temblorosos, luego niega con la cabeza.

-No. Ella no es mi mamá.

-Pero si es igual a ella… -Insiste el chico, todavía sin entender la situación.

-No huele como ella… no es ella… -Repite la niña, preocupada. Frente a los dos exorcistas, los dos Noés han pasado de serios a burlones abrazándose el uno al otro frente a las parejas de sus respectivos anfitriones. Lena es la que muestra más desagrado ante las acciones de ambos, mientras Kanda mantiene su expresión inmutable, a pesar de que se siente su inconformidad a través del aire.

-Amor mío, parece que no creen que ya enterramos a sus amigos… -Le susurra ella. El 14º le sonríe, le acaricia el cabello y luego acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Entonces tendremos que demostrárselos… -Luego le da un beso en los labios ante la furia de los exorcistas, pero es Lenalee quien finalmente explota.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré! –Una gran cantidad de poder se arremolina a su alrededor. –_Allen…_ -Piensa mientras se prepara para la lucha, recordando que su poder no es para la venganza. -¡Inocencia actívate, divine Boots!

-¡¿Huh? –Profieren ambos noés ante el súbito aumento de poder de Lena. No han podido terminar de reaccionar cuando el 14º ya ha recibido un superpuntapié en la cara, mandándolo a volar varios kilómetros atrás. La 11º reacciona en ese instante y logra interponer su mano contra la patada de rebote lanzada por Lena hacia ella, no siendo capaz de resistir el poder es lanzada contra las ruinas de uno de los edificios, creando otra explosión de nieve y escombros. Las botas metálicas de Lena brillan con la pureza de la inocencia que las reviste mientras todo su cuerpo siente la presión de ejecutar tal nivel de activación, pero resiste lo mejor que puede.

-Ouch… eso me dolió… -Se queja el 14º tocándose la mandíbula y levantándose. La 11º hace lo mismo para darse cuenta de que su vestido está dañado, lo que la hace enfurecerse.

-Esto no se hace, niña. –La regaña mirándola severa.

-Muéstrame lo que harás entonces. –La reta la exorcista. La 11º se enoja y libera su materia oscura, desplazándose por el espacio para golpearla de nuevo, donde Lenalee la recibe con una patada rodante de defensa, quedando empatadas en poder y siendo lanzadas cada una en una dirección diferente, pero Lena se recupera de inmediato y deja fluir un poco más de poder de sus nuevas armas. -¡Nidaihidari no toogi, bunshinkaze! –Activa su ataque de clones de velocidad, creando seis copias de si misma que atacan de patadas a la Noé, quien invoca entre sus manos el escudo de reflejo de Stella, contra el que choca la primera onda de clones, desapareciendo, sin embargo, la verdadera Lenalee aparece por detrás y le da un golpe en la espalda, lanzándola de nuevo a volar. Mientras tanto, Kanda ha comenzado a perseguirse con el 14º, quien luce muy emocionado por estar combatiendo contra él.

-¿¡Sabes? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra ti, Yuu-kun! –Celebra entre risas mientras se lanza con la Crown Clown en la mano hacia él, chocando poderes y creando una onda expansiva que derrumba por completo los edificios que los rodean.

-Eres un maldito… no pensaba que nadie en este mundo fuera más molesto que el brote de habas… pero tú te llevas el primer lugar. –Le dice al empujar armas. Luego se separan y el exorcista, activando su cuarta ilusión, se desplaza detrás de él para darle una estocada, pero el Noé lo percibe y desaparece, apareciendo de nuevo detrás de él, a lo que Kanda se da vuelta y se defiende con su arma, hace el nigento y trata de darle un golpe por el costado, pero el 14º se teletransporta y aparece justo detrás de Mana y Yuuko, que se sienten aplastados ante el inmenso poder que acaba de salir tras ellos.

-¡YUUKO, MANA! –Grita el exorcista. Lenalee de inmediato se distrae al oír los nombres, permitiendo que la 11º le de una patada en el rostro, lanzándola por los aires. Los dos chicos tiemblan de terror al ver a la maligna figura sonriendo sádica mientras se aproxima a ellos.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí… -Le toca la cabeza a Mana. –Pero si es un nuevo hijo de Allen Walker… wow, quiere decir que lo hiciste con tu mujer justo antes de la batalla final contra el Conde, si que era previsor, Allen. –Habla consigo mismo mientras Mana siente la mano fría del hombre tocarlo.

-¡MANA! –Grita Lenalee. -¡Allen! ¡No le hagas nada, es tu hijo! –Le informa lo más duro que puede. Mana se sorprende al oír lo que su madre dice, temiendo que en verdad sea ese su padre.

-Ahora… te aplastaré la cabeza… -Le dice en un susurro amable. El chico cierra los ojos lo más duro que puede mientras el Noé genera materia oscura para quemarlo, sin embargo, en cuanto la maligna sustancia toca al chico, todo su cuerpo se llena de una barrera de inocencia que sale como una pequeña onda expansiva que cubre a los dos Noés, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Querido! –Lo llama la 11º. El 14º se mira las manos, confundido, habiendo sentido un destello de inocencia. Yuuko aprovecha para tomar de la mano a Mana y salir corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

-¡Apúrate, Mana-chan! ¡Apúrate! –Le dice llorando mientras corren, pero el chico de repente parece estar bajo un gran peso.

-Mana… -Musita Lena. De repente el 14º se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a retorcerse, como si estuviese perdiendo el control, lo mismo que la 11º, aparentemente por lo que Mana acaba de hacer.

-Esto… -Mira sus manos temblorosas. –Esto es… -Ahora observa a Mana con horror.

-Su habilidad… -Interviene la 11º. –Es desactivar la materia oscura… -Mientras lo dice su piel gris comienza a retroceder, dejando ver por unos momentos la piel clara de Stella. Al ver eso, Lenalee de inmediato mira a Allen, cuya cara ahora es mitad gris y mitad normal.

-¡ALLEN! –Lo llama volando hacia él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos en el acto.

-Len… a… lee… -La voz del exorcista por fin sale de las entrañas malignas del Noé que lo domina. –Lenalee… -Vuelve a decir.

-Allen… ¡Allen! –Es lo único que profiere Lenalee, llorando de emoción.

-El poder… de Mana… todavía no es suficiente… huye, Lenalee… -Le dice de nuevo. –Haré lo que pueda para contenerlo…

-¡No, no te dejaré ahora! –Le dice entre lágrimas.

-¡Si lo harás! –Le grita con voz de Noé, pero luego recupera el control. -¡AHORA! –Le ordena definitivo. Lenalee niega con la cabeza, pero luego asiente y sale volando a recuperar a los niños. Con Stella y Kanda, la mujer le dice algo similar.

-Tu también vete, Yuu…

-Stella… -Aprieta los puños, frustrado. –Volveré por ti, lo juro.

-Yo se que lo harás… -Lo mira con una sonrisa de confianza. –Eres mi samurái… te amo…

-… Y yo te amo. –Le responde en un impulso. Luego se da la vuelta y la deja a un lado mientras huye junto con Lenalee y los chicos. Momentos después la inocencia de Mana se apaga y los Noés recuperan su poder; sin embargo, al volver en si, se dan cuenta de que los exorcistas han escapado.

-Maldita sea…

-… Ese niño… -Le recuerda la 11º a su amado. –Ese niño debe morir.

-Lo se.

Volando mientras se alejan, Lenalee piensa en lo feliz que está al saber que Allen sigue aún ahí, ahora con la esperanza de pronto poder traerlo de regreso definitivamente.

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua está caminando a través de un mundo totalmente lleno de agua, pero en el que se puede respirar sin ninguna dificultad; aunque la presión ejercida por la inocencia descontrolada es cada vez mayor. Al cabo de unos momentos logra ver en medio de la oscuridad, una luz que parece ser el centro de ese pequeño universo. Decide caminar un poco más y al llegar a él encuentra una burbuja brillante dentro de la cual está Allana en posición fetal, con dos alas blancas cubriéndola casi por completo.

-Allana… -Profiere él.

-Las alas eternas están a punto de despertar… pero están en el límite de caer en el caos… -Le dice una voz que aparece tras él. Joshua se voltea y encuentra frente a él a la Allena inocencia que solía acompañar a Allana cuando era una niña pequeña. Joshua al verla de inmediato identifica que es igual a ella, pero sabe que es diferente al ver su vestimenta y su actitud casi sagrada.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres?

-… Mi nombre es… bueno, tú puedes llamarme Allena. –Sonríe la hermosa aparición. Joshua se sorprende al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Allena? Pero… Allena está… -Recuerda a la gemela de Allana en los días que compartió con ella en la isla. –Tú… no eres la Allena que yo conozco.

-No, no lo soy. –Le contesta educada. –La Allena a la que tú te refieres nació como el deseo que Allana pidió de volver a encontrarme alguna vez, pero lo que surgió fue una copia idéntica a ella en la que renació la mitad de mi alma.

-La mitad… ¿de tu alma?

-Allana se fusionó con la línea de la vida de la tierra y yo, como su inocencia, absorbí gran parte de ese poder, lo que nos permitió ganar. Pero si un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo mantenía a una inocencia como yo, terminaría por consumirla, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera…

-Entonces, aprovechando el deseo de Allana, trajiste a la Allena que conocemos para que compartiera su poder con ella…

-… Puedes decirlo de esa forma, pero… puedo sentir que Allena Walker ahora tiene un corazón propio… es una existencia por si misma, lo que quiere decir que es el momento apropiado para el despertar de las alas eternas.

-… ¿Alas eternas?

-Mi verdadera forma como la inocencia de Allana. –Explica la joven. –Sin embargo, solo podré hacerlo si contamos con cierta presencia… -De repente siente la llegada de alguien más y se sorprende. –Bueno, parece ser que la presencia se nos ha adelantado y ya está aquí.

-¿Huh? –Profiere Joshua volteando a ver hacia atrás. Ante ellos ha aparecido Allena Walker, que acaba de escuchar todo lo que Allena ha dicho y la mira airadamente.

-Así que por fin has venido, Allena. –La saluda la Allena espiritual. –Ya es hora de que los recuerdos y el poder sean uno.

-Así es. He venido a reclamar tu poder para mí. –Sentencia enojada. Joshua se sorprende, pero Allena parecía ya esperar esa respuesta.

-Pronto las cosas serán como deben ser, hermana de Allana. –Es lo último que dice. Los tres permanecen dentro del tenso ambiente, mientras una Allana aún encerrada en la burbuja comienza poco a poco a recuperar la conciencia…

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Despertar. La inocencia eterna se aproxima a su venida a este mundo, pero Allena se rehúsa a reconocer a su hermana y una batalla entre un Joshua que dará todo por defenderla y ella comienza, mientras la Allena inocencia lucha por no ser dividida por completo entre ambas gemelas. Lavi, Ben y su equipo por fin hacen su aparición para comenzar a planear con Kanda y los demás el ataque final, al mismo tiempo que el 14º ya ha puesto los ojos en el hijo más joven de Allen…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

La historia de dos hermanas

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

Sale Lavi en la sala de espera, junto con Maus, Ben y Kaori. El Bookman luce particularmente enfadado e impaciente.

-Ya van dos semanas sin que se nos de una sola escena en este fic…

-Ya, tranquilo, seguramente están esperando a que salgamos en un momento importante. –Lo calma Maus.

-Además Kao y yo tenemos muchos fans, ¿no es así, asaltacunas? –Le dice el chico a la peliazul, que asiente.

-¡Hay que tener paciencia, Lavi-san! –Le dice la joven Kanda. Lavi se enoja, se levanta y se va. A los pocos momentos se asoma el director por la escena.

-¡Equipo Bookman, ya es hora de su escena, por favor, entren al estudio! –Ve que no está Lavi. -¿Huh?

-Lavi-idiota… -Musita Maus.

(Se cierra el telón)

¡Tachán! Ahora no digo mucho porque lo subo en una carrera, jeje… pero espero que el cap les haya gustado. Por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante, y gracias a todos los que semana a semana siguen la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!


	32. Historia de dos hermanas

32ª noche – **La historia de dos hermanas**

En este lugar no hay luz, sino oscuridad; no hay sonidos, sino silencio, y no hay frío, sino la calidez envolvente que cubre aquello que parece ser su cuerpo, mientras toda ella flota dentro de una burbuja en medio de un espacio lleno de agua, a la deriva en un lugar eternamente grande. La joven de cabello blanco permanece en posición fetal, mientras dos alas gigantescas que brotan de su espalda la envuelven en un suave manto blanco de majestuosidad. Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro apacible demuestran que está por fin en paz, lejos de la confusión que albergaba su corazón, y que ahora parece estar afuera… lejos de su burbuja, fuera del espacio donde solo ella está.

-Papá… -Musita en medio de su inconsciencia. Dentro de un sueño profundo, ella está en medio de un campo de girasoles, aparentando cinco años de edad, contemplando emocionada el movimiento de los pétalos amarillos al compás del viento. Al terminar su danza, estos le muestran la figura de un Allen joven, que viste una camisa blanca a medio abrochar, y que le extiende una mano cariñosamente.

-Ven aquí, hija. –Le dice con su voz amable. La pequeña Allana se envuelve en lágrimas y sale corriendo hacia él.

-_Papá… quería verte…_ -Piensa para sí misma mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas. –_Quiero estar contigo… _¡PAPÁ! –Grita con su voz de niña pequeña al saltar en sus brazos. Allen la recibe cariñoso, envolviéndola con sus dos brazos y levantándola en el aire mientras la estrecha contra su pecho.

-Y yo quería verte a ti, mi Allana… -Musita con su boca entre los cabellos de la niña, que llora de emoción al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Quiero estar aquí por siempre, papa… -Repite todavía sollozando. –Allana no quiere irse nunca del lado de papa… -Dice de nuevo, con un tono cada vez más infantil.

Mientras tanto, Joshua sigue enfrentado contra Allena, quien está frente a la Allena inocencia, que se interpone entre ellos y la burbuja en la que Allana sigue flotando. La protegida de Tykki deja que la materia oscura que ahora puede controlar recorra todo su cuerpo mientras sonríe seria, lo que causa un poco de malestar en el ente espiritual.

-Ugh… -Profiere mientras su cuerpo hace un poco de interferencia. Joshua de inmediato se vuelve hacia Allena en actitud represiva.

-Detente, Allena. –Le exige serio. –No tienes que hacer esto. –Su gesto, aunque severo, no puede evitar ser la expresión amable que su enemiga conoce.

-… En eso te equivocas, Joshua. –Lo corrige la peliblanca. –Estoy aquí porque debo hacer esto. –Mira a la inocencia, airada. -¿No es así, inocencia? –La reta con la mirada. La pacífica Allana inocencia, cuya apariencia es idéntica a la de las dos gemelas, solo la mira apacible.

-Tienes razón, este es el lugar en el que debes estar. –Asiente con resignación. –Pero debo pedirte que me escuches, las cosas no son como seguramente piensas… por favor. –Le suplica con determinación en la mirada. La ira de Allena parece calmarse ante el gesto y asiente.

-Tykki-sama me enseñó que debo ser cortés y dejar a la gente expresarse, así que adelante, te escucho. –Acepta elegante. –Sin embargo, si repites lo que yo ya se, no seré tan tolerante… -Vacila un poco. -No quiero escuchar… -Se detiene tratando de que las palabras salgan. –No quiero volver a oír que soy un clon de Allana… ella no me creó, eso jamás voy a aceptarlo. –Le advierte sin todavía soltar la espada que lleva en su mano. La Allana inocencia asiente solemnemente y les da la espalda a los dos invasores mientras pone las manos en la burbuja que contiene la esencia de Allana.

-De acuerdo. Escúchame entonces. –Dice con voz suave. Tanto Allena como Joshua se preparan para escuchar la versión de la única capaz de narrar de primera mano los eventos de hace diez años.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mana Walker está dormido en la cama de una posada en un pueblo cercano al lugar de la última batalla. Lenalee y Yuuko están junto a él, cambiando el trapo de su frente para bajar la fiebre que lo tiene delirando en medio de sus sueños. Kanda, por su lado, se mantiene a la espera del grupo de Lavi, con quienes por fin lograron establecer comunicación y compartieron sus coordenadas para por fin reunirse. Sin embargo, al hablar, pareció que el Bookman ya estaba involucrado en algún plan que le compartiría al finalmente juntarse.

-Date prisa, estúpido conejo… -Musita el espadachín en medio del paisaje nevado.

-Mamá… -Musita Mana. –Mamá… mami… -Dice mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lenalee le acaricia la cara con la mano buscando la manera de calmarlo lo más posible.

-Aquí estoy, mi niño… aquí estoy… -Le susurra mientras tararea una rima infantil. Yuuko se ha quedado dormida a su lado, todavía preocupada por el estado de su amigo. Lenalee la mira y le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias a ti también, Yuuko-chan. Allá demostraste que eres una digna hija de ellos dos… -Le pasa la mano por el cabello y luego la cubre con un cobertor. –_Kanda… _-Mira al exorcista a través de la ventana. –_Tú ya sabías que Stella tenía a un Noé en su interior, pero, al igual que yo, nunca esperaste que llegara a despertar, y menos…_ -Recuerda el momento en que el 14º y la 11º se besaron frente a ellos. –_Debió ser tan duro para ti como lo fue para mi, pero serás fuerte por tu hija, ¿no es verdad? _–Toca de nuevo la cara de Yuuko. –_Esta niña cuyo poder sigue siendo un misterio…_ -Y mira a Joshua. –_Un misterio que solo es tan grande como el misterio de este niño…_ -Recuerda el momento en el que Mana liberó su inocencia, cancelando la liberación Noé de los dos atacantes durante un instante, permitiéndoles escapar. –_Pero si es así, entonces en ti está la clave para recuperar a tu padre, Mana-chan…_ -Le acaricia la frente una última vez, confundida. En ese instante unas sombras se van asomando a través de la tormenta de nieve, siendo divisadas por Kanda.

-Por fin se asoma el conejo idiota y su equipo. –Musita malhumorado. En ese momento se da cuenta de la presencia que acompaña a las de ellos.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –Profiere sorprendido y molesto.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dentro de la Allana caída, Allana continúa encerrada en su burbuja. Lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos, enfocando borrosamente a las figuras que se encuentran frente a ella.

-Allana… Allena… Joshua… -Repite débilmente. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que su cuerpo no responde a su voluntad, quedándose estática y sin que su voz logre alcanzarlos. –Joshua… -Repite de nuevo, pero sin ningún efecto. Comienza a sentir la presión del lugar en el que se encuentra y el miedo poco a poco empieza a volver. Mientras tanto, la inocencia les relata a sus dos interlocutores sobre el origen de las dos gemelas.

-Deberán saber ustedes dos, que desde hace diez años, yo tuve que convertirme en el corazón de la inocencia. –Les explica mientras les da la espalda y pone las manos sobre la burbuja que mantiene aislada a la inerte Allana. –Asumí ese rol porque fue la única forma de que Allana y yo detuviéramos la amenaza de hace diez años. –Mira hacia el cielo y luego vuelve a ver a Joshua. –En ese entonces, un grupo de ángeles caídos intentó apoderarse de este flujo, y fue gracias a su ataque que ustedes, los exorcistas, descubrieron que Allana nació como un Ser Celestial.

-Ser…

-Celestial… -Repiten Joshua y Allena. Esta última recordando de nuevo escenas sin sentido sobre el pasado que la inocencia les está relatando.

-¿Y qué significa eso? –Inquiere el chico. La inocencia suspira y de nuevo les da la espalda.

-Quiere decir que Allana puede llegar a convertirse en un ángel de verdad. –Al decir esto, Joshua se sorprende y Allena se enoja un poco. –Sin embargo. –Prosigue ella. –En el momento del fin de la batalla Allana decidió renunciar a ese poder con la esperanza de reencontrarse nuevamente conmigo, esperando que pudiera renacer. –Ahora mira a Allena, para quien las cosas comienzan a tomar sentido. –Sin embargo, mi poder era tan grande que no pude desaparecer. –Mira sus manos. –Así que, para evitar que Allana se hiciera pedazos, la única forma que encontré fue el dividirla en dos entidades individuales… creé dos entidades exactas a partir de una individual y dividí mi poder en partes iguales para ambas… una se llamaría Allana, mientras la otra sería Allena, y serían más que hermanas…

-Allana y Allena… -Infiere Joshua. –Son… ¿la misma?

-Mi intención era que ambas regresaran juntas con Allen, pero algo salió mal y en el último momento, cuando Stella renunció a sus poderes angelicales, una onda de energía oscura me golpeó y separó a Allena de mí. –Dice con remordimiento. –Lo más seguro es que esa sombra fuese el Conde.

-El Conde, que me salvó de quedarme con los exorcistas y convertirme en un repuesto para Allana. –La corrige Allena, todavía incrédula.

-No, Allena. –La corrige amable la inocencia. –Tú no eres una copia. Ya te lo dije, eres su otra mitad… una mitad que ya no puede volver a unirse, porque se ha convertido en dos almas separadas. Además, si intentaras hacerlo, mi poder te aplastaría. –Agrega seria.

-Entonces, si es así… ¿¡por qué no les dijiste a los demás de mi existencia! ¡¿por qué dejaste que el Conde me llevara a su lado si todo esto es cierto! ¡¿Eh? ¡Dices que no desapareciste, pero no hiciste nada para rescatarme! ¡Nada! –Su enojo deja entrever un par de lágrimas. -¿¡Tienes idea de lo sola que me sentí! ¡Siempre quise conocer a mi familia, pero no pude hacerlo! ¡Eres una maldita! –Por primera vez su actitud seria se hace a un lado y deja ver a una Allena completamente sentimental, gritándole con toda la furia que tiene. La inocencia la escucha estoica y asiente.

-Las cosas debían ser de este modo. –Responde parca. –Solo así podríamos tener en nuestras manos la llave para terminar con el clan Noé. –Al decir tan calculadora frase, Allena no puede contenerse y le da una cachetada severa que, contrario a lo esperado, le da en la mejilla sacándola de balance.

-Allena… -Musita Joshua. La inocencia se repone del ataque y recupera su estoicismo amable.

-Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, al separar mis poderes a la mitad, perdí mi habilidad para comunicarme con el exterior. Sin embargo, parece que el destino se encargó solo de juntar las piezas necesarias para esta parte de la obra.

-¿Y según tú qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? –Inquiere la peliblanca. –La inocencia entonces le tiende la mano a Joshua, quien la toma con la suya.

-Gracias a que Joshua está aquí, vamos a poder traer de vuelta a Allana. –Explica animada, contagiando a Joshua. –Y una vez esté libre, tú y ella podrán luchar por última vez.

-¿¡Luchar! –Exclama Joshua. –Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque solo en ese momento sus corazones latirán al mismo ritmo. Solo así lograrán por fin entenderse y ser las hermanas que desde el principio debieron ser, y una vez logren esto, mi verdadera forma aparecerá. –Le explica mientras lleva su mano a tocar la burbuja que mantiene a Allana, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos. Al hacerlo, la mano del chico traspasa la barrera y logra tocar la punta de los pies de la joven, de inmediato transportándose hacia la dimensión del campo de flores en la cual se encuentra ella de niña con su papá. Al verlos, Joshua siente un golpe en el corazón al saber lo que Allana está sintiendo.

-Te quiero, papa… -Repite la niña, abrazando al Allen de su sueño. Este se limita a acariciarla y estrecharla. Sin embargo, Joshua aparece junto a ellos y mira de frente a la niña, cuya mirada inocente se eleva hacia él.

-Allana, es hora de volver. –La invita extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La pequeña al verlo se asusta y se esconde detrás de Allen.

-¡No quiero! –Se tapa los oídos. -¡Quiero estar con papa! –Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se agacha tras él. De repente, el campo de girasoles se transforma en un predio baldío con el suelo de ceniza y nubes oscuras en el firmamento. El Allen amable que estaba con la pequeña ahora se pone de pie, y sin decir mayor palabra, se transforma en Crown Clown y amenaza al joven con su garra Edge.

-Esto no se ve bien…

XOXOXOXO

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunta Allena. -¿Joshua va a luchar ahí adentro? Si es así, debo ayudarlo. –Se dispone a ingresar a la burbuja, pero la inocencia la detiene y niega con la cabeza.

-Debes dejarlo a él, Allena. Esto es algo en lo que tú no puedes intervenir mientras no hayas luchado con tu hermana.

-¡No es mi hermana! –La corrige enérgica. La inocencia la mira con resignación y suspira. Ambas entonces vuelven la mirada hacia Joshua, que sigue estático junto con Allana dentro de su mundo onírico.

XOXOXOXO

-¡Cross Grave! –Invoca el Allen del sueño, lanzando un corte de energía contra Joshua, quien da un salto hacia atrás para evadirlo, pero las cruces siguen apareciendo a su alrededor y una logra golpearlo por la espalda, lanzándolo por el aire justo para recibir la destruction Claw de Allen, que lo intercepta golpeándolo en el estómago.

-¡Agghhh! –Profiere el chico mientras tose un poco de sangre. El peliblanco aprovecha para girar sobre sí mismo y darle un golpe de martillo en la nuca que lo estrella contra el piso en medio de una ráfaga meteórica. Al estrellarse, comienza a levantarse con dificultad mientras el Allen del sueño de Allana cae de pie cerca de él como si nada. La pequeña Allana sigue mirando asustada desde su lugar.

-No te llevarás a Allana de este lugar, Joshua. –Le dice ese Allen, que parece el verdadero, en más de un aspecto. –No la vas a regresar a ese mundo de dolor y sufrimiento. Está mucho mejor aquí conmigo, en este lugar perfecto… -El lugar se convierte de nuevo en el campo de flores. Joshua por fin logra ponerse de pie y se prepara para seguir luchando.

-Huir de la realidad no resuelve los problemas… ¡Allana! –Le grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Debemos volver! –Le insiste, pero es silenciado por el Clown Belt lanzado por Allen, que intenta golpearlo con varias líneas blancas, pero el chico logra esquivarlas todas, da un golpe con el pie al suelo y levanta varias flores a las que imbuye inocencia, usándolas para cortar la punta del Belt y evadir el impacto. -¡La única manera de que los problemas se vayan es enfrentándolos! –Le repite gritando, luego sale corriendo hacia Allen y le da un golpe con su inocencia cubriendo su puño, sacándole el aire y empujándolo hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, el paisaje cambia de nuevo de ser girasoles a ahora ser un espacio vacío. Allen cae en el piso de donde poco a poco empieza a levantarse, mirando orgulloso al joven, lo cual lo sorprende.

-Cuida a mi Allana, Joshua. –Le dice Allen. –Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hablar contigo, chico. –Su expresión ya no es agresiva, sino la del Allen que él conoció como su maestro.

-… ¿Maestro? –Inquiere él, sorprendido de estar conversando con una invención de la mente de Allana, mirándolo con curiosidad. A Allen le sale una gota en la cabeza y le da un coscorrón que lo deja adolorido. -¡AYAYAYAYAY! –Se queja el chico. -¿¡Qué rayos le pasa! –Al preguntarle de nuevo, Walker lo está viendo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando supe que el 14º estaba por fin ganando el control sobre mi cuerpo separé un poco de mi energía y la guardé dentro de Allana. –Ambos ven el instante en el que Allana de niña estaba protegiendo al 14º de Kanda, justo cuando fue atravesada por la Crown Clown. –Así pude dejar un poco de mí dentro de Allana para ayudarla en el momento que más me necesitara. –Explica reflexivo. –Fue por eso que la obligué a caer… -Su expresión de culpa amarga hace que Joshua se quede sin palabras.

-… ¿Usted… fue quien la hizo caer?

-Corté su sincronización con la inocencia porque sentí que en su corazón las dudas eran demasiadas. Te sentí cerca, y también a Allena, así que la inocencia de Allana y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para esto.

-Aun así, maestro… ¿por qué hizo algo así? –Su expresión no es de furia, sino de confusión.

-Porque, como ya te habrá dicho su inocencia, esta es la única forma de despertar su verdadero poder. Necesitamos el poder del Ser Celestial para vencer al clan Noé y al 14º de una vez por todas.

-Y traerlo a usted de regreso. –Agrega el chico, pero Allen niega con la cabeza.

-No, Joshua. Mi destino está sellado dentro del 14º, así que cuando él muera, yo también moriré. Stella está de acuerdo con lo mismo, así que por favor, díselo a Kanda y a Lenalee. Dile a Lenalee que la amo. –Hace su sonrisa característica.

-Pero maestro… -Insiste él, triste.

-Basta. No se lo puedo encargar ni a Lenalee ni a Allana porque ellas no van a poder, sin embargo, tú si, mi alumno. Te encargo a ti que cuando llegue el momento de la batalla, me mates. –Le pone la mano en el hombro. La Allana niña los mira sin alcanzar a oír lo que están diciendo. Joshua baja los brazos y comienza a sollozar, conteniendo las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. –Por favor, Joshua. –Suplica él. Joshua levanta la mirada y asiente.

-Así será, maestro. –Acepta por fin. Allen entonces le hace un gesto a Allana para que se acerque, y la pequeña sale corriendo a sus brazos, contenta. Walker le lda un beso en mejilla y frota su nariz contra la de ella, causándole cosquillas.

-Allana, ahora vas a irte con Joshua, ¿está bien?

-Pero papa… yo quiero seguir aquí contigo… -Le insiste la niña, con ojos húmedos. Allen sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Tú estás siempre aquí conmigo, Allana. Este lugar es tu corazón. –Le toca el corazón con la punta del dedo. –Eso quiere decir que siempre que quieras verme, yo voy a estar ahí, ¿lo entiendes?

-… Creo que si… -Extiende su mano hacia él, que de repente ha comenzado a desvanecerse en la nada. –Te amo, papa…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Allana. Dile a tu hermana que también la amo mucho. –Se despide con una sonrisa auténtica mientras deja a la niña en los brazos de su alumno. -¡PAPÁ! –Grita al verlo desaparecer. Al instante siguiente se ve a si misma con su edad actual, sostenida en los brazos de Joshua, extendiendo su brazo hacia la nada en medio del campo de entrenamiento de Cross. Las alas que cubren su cuerpo siguen presentes, como símbolo de su aumento de poder. Todavía viste su uniforme de exorcista, y frente a ellos está Allena, que luce preparada para el combate. Edward, Tim y Cross observan sorprendidos como Joshua fue capaz de traerla de vuelta, aunque ahora es el joven quien está derramando todavía lágrimas de tristeza.

-Joshua…-kun… -Lo llama la joven en sus brazos. Joshua la mira y sonríe.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Allana. La baja de sus brazos y ella se incorpora en el piso, extrañada de las alas en su espalda.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es esta… mi nueva inocencia? –Se mira por debajo de los hombros, levantando los brazos. Joshua niega con la cabeza y le explica.

-Esa solo es la primera fase. –Mira hacia Allena. Allana lo imita y en ese instante parece recordarlo todo. Su expresión pasa de sorpresa a tristeza en un momento, mientras Allena camina un poco hacia el frente.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. –Dice seria la joven Walker. –Parece que debemos terminar con esto, ¿no es así, hermana?

-Así parece, Allana Walker. –Contesta ella, molesta de ver las alas que la cubren. Levanta la barbilla y con un movimiento dos alas negras brotan también de su espalda, causando sorpresa en todos los demás, excepto en su hermana, con quien se mira fijamente. –Parece que ahora por fin podremos luchar en serio.

-Así es. –Dice con una leve sonrisa. La batalla final entre las hermanas está a punto de empezar…

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee está con Kanda recibiendo al grupo de Lavi, habiendo dejado sola la habitación con el niño dormido. Sin embargo, una sombra comienza a dibujarse sobre su agotado rostro, amenazando con separarlo de su madre…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Batalla. Allana contra Allena se encuentran nuevamente luego de cinco años en una pelea para despertar la verdadera forma de su inocencia. Mana desaparece y es la habilidad de Yuuko la que tendrá que salir a relucir, mientras el grupo reunido sigue preparándose…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Mi nombre

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Solo Lavi enojado porque tampoco salió hoy, solo mencionado… Se apaga la luz.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tarán Jeje, ahora voy un poco rápido, pero quisiera saludar a Yeiko-kun y a Ikari Leona por unirse a la historia, ojalá nos sigan hasta el final. También está actualizada la sección de dibujos con unos aportes de Emotion9, Yeiko, Drako-chan y Saya-chan, muchas gracias todos. Bueno, ojalá el cap les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora si, hasta pronto.


	33. Mi nombre

Gomen, Minna-san! Demo tadaima modorimashita! Jejeje, ahora si me retrasé, y disculpen por haberlas (y haberlos, pero bueno, "las" son las que más quiero que sonrían… aunque no siempre se pueda), pero ya estoy de regreso al viejo ritmo de uno por semana. Espero que les guste.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

33ª noche – **Mi nombre**

El sol vespertino que hasta hace poco cubría la pradera donde los personajes están reunidos ha sido reemplazado por un cúmulo de nubes grises acompañadas del sonido estremecedor de los relámpagos que anuncian la proximidad de una tormenta fuerte. Allana y Allena continúan listas para luchar, la una frente a la otra mientras Joshua, Tykki, Cross, Edward, Tim y Tsuki permanecen como espectadores. La joven exorcista luce agotada luego de haber regresado de la caída a la que su padre la indujo, manifestándose esto en la respiración agitada que acompaña a las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Allena por su parte se ha despojado de su sombrero y dejado su cabello suelto al viento, el cual ondula suavemente sobre él al mismo ritmo que sus alas negras, cuyo color contrasta con el blanco de las de la espalda de su gemela, quien no ha dejado de mirarla con una mezcla de compromiso y afecto.

-Allena… -Musita Joshua, que puede sentir en su piel las vibraciones de ambas inocencias yendo hasta el límite máximo sin haber alcanzado su verdadera forma. Luego recuerda las palabras que le dijo Allen, como si fueran un eco en el aire que los rodea, retumbando en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que observa la Allana que está frente a ella, dispuesta a sacrificar todo por traer a su padre de vuelta. –_Mátame, Joshua…_ -Le dijo Walker en ese instante. –Allana… -Aprieta los puños con un poco de frustración, sabiendo que la opción dada por Allen es la única posible en esta situación.

-Allana Walker se ha vuelto muy fuerte con solo regresar de la caída. –Agrega Edward, analizando la situación. –Sin duda ha crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, y no solo su poder. –Mira el rostro que a pesar de ser el de una joven muestra la madurez amarga de alguien que ya conoce el significado del dolor.

-Usted puede, Allana-sama… -Musita Tim, resignado a observar el largamente esperado encuentro. Cross levanta el rostro con dificultad y distingue con claridad las energías opuestas que rodean a las dos chicas, entendiendo por fin la relación entre ambas.

-Eso es… ellas dos son…

-Complementarias. –Termina Tykki mientras se pone un cigarro en la boca, el cual es encendido por uno de los dedos de Tsuki, que sigue orbitando alrededor del Noé como un satélite que rodea un planeta. Exhala un poco de humo y se acomoda el cabello de la frente. –Estamos ante un evento interesante en verdad.

-Allena. –Levanta la voz Allana, rompiendo la tensión entre ambas. La mencionada le dedica una mirada confundida, extrañada de que le hable en un momento como ese.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunta con desconfianza. En ese instante Allana baja los puños y le muestra una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

-Voy a ganar esta pelea. –Anuncia con tanta certeza que parece un hecho. Allena baja la mirada y asiente.

-Entonces demuestra que así será. –Contesta la elegante peliblanca. –Comencemos de una vez. –La reta agitando su espada negra, lo que causa una onda de energía que golpea a todos los presentes, empujándolos hacia atrás por la fuerza del viento. –Aquí voy, Allana.

-Vamos. –Acepta la mencionada. Pasa un segundo más de tensión, pero luego ambas desaparecen de sus lugares respectivos, estrellándose la una contra la otra, Allana dando una patada y Allena con un corte lateral de su espada. Allana, sin tener la forma de su inocencia todavía definida, logra recrear sus antiguas botas blancas por el tiempo suficiente para resistir el impacto contra su hermana, lo que crea una explosión blanca que estrella a Allena contra el piso, creando un cráter bajo sus pies, mientras Allana sale volando sin control hacia el cielo.

-¡Allana! –Grita Joshua disponiéndose a intervenir, pero es detenido por Cross, que niega con la cabeza.

-Allen tuvo que habértelo dicho. –Sus ojos se quedan fijos en los del chico por un instante. –Esta pelea debe ser solo entre las dos. Es la única forma en que la verdadera forma de su inocencia puede nacer.

-Pero… -Su expresión inconforme sorprende a Cross. –Si Allana pierde ella… ¡ella puede desaparecer! –Insiste el chico, preocupado. -¡Y no estoy dispuesto a perder a Allana! ¡Eso nunca, maestro Cross!

-¡Entonces confía en ella! –Lo regaña en tono intenso. –Si en verdad es eso lo que sientes, entonces confía con tu vida en ella. –Mira hacia el lugar de la batalla con el semblante tranquilo. –Yo confío en mi estúpido discípulo… y es por eso que se que su hija no va a ser derrotada con este nivel.

-Maestro Cross… -Murmura Joshua, sin saber qué decir. La conversación se interrumpe por otro impacto de las dos gemelas, el cual las manda volando de nuevo en direcciones contrarias, impulso que ambas aprovechan para crear ondas de energía blanca y negra respectivamente. Allena crea una bola de energía negra entre sus manos y la lanza como si fuese una bola de béisbol mientras que Allana aplaude y su inocencia inestable crea un relámpago que se estrella contra la bola maligna, estallando ambos ataques a la vez, lo que crea una pantalla de luz blanca que ciega a todos los observadores.

-¡AAAHHH! –Profieren todos mientras se tapan los ojos. En el interior de Allana, la Allana inocencia está en posición fetal, flotando sobre un lago infinito y estático. Abre los ojos y levanta la mirada. Fuera de ella, Allena usa sus alas negras para amortiguar la onda de choque de su ataque. Allana la imita y logra estabilizarse con las suyas.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa, Allana. Para ser una exorcista no eres tan mala en realidad. –Comenta en un tono levemente sarcástico Allena.

-Lo mismo digo yo, Alle-chan.

-¿Alle-chan? –Levanta una ceja, molesta por el apodo.

-Si, ¿no te gusta? A mi se me hace lindo. –Vuelve a hacer su cara amigable. Allena la observa seria, intentando comprender la nueva actitud de su rival.

-_Allana… ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?_

-¡AHHH! –Grita la joven exorcista volando hacia ella, quien regresa a la realidad al verla aproximarse, reaccionando en tiempo justo para interponer su antebrazo para frenar un golpe de mano desnuda del brazo de Allana, quien comienza a lanzar una ráfaga de ataques físicos en contra de su hermana, quien se abruma ante la cantidad y velocidad de los ataques.

-¡¿Qué es esto? –Profiere mientras se da cuenta de que no está preparada para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno dos patadas de Allana en el estómago, a las que les siguen dos golpes de karate, uno en la muñeca, que le obliga a soltar su espada, y otro más en el costado, que la saca de balance, terminándola con un cabezazo en la frente, que suena tan fuerte que lo escuchan desde donde los demás están observando la pelea. Allena cae hacia atrás con la frente enrojecida, estrellándose en el lago cercano. Allana extiende sus alas y cae amortiguada sobre el piso, respirando agitada, con la frente igual de roja por el golpe que acaba de propinar a su adversaria.

-Es increíble… -Profiere Edward. –Allana puede ganar… -Sonríe emocionado. Tsuki luce preocupada por Allena, pero Tykki le hace una señal de confianza con las manos y asiente. Ella responde imitando débilmente el gesto. A los pocos segundos, Allena surge del agua completamente empapada y con la manga derecha de su vestido destrozada, dejando ver desde el cuello hasta el hombro y la parte superior del pecho.

-Vaya, pensé que te había golpeado más duro. –Comenta Allana, todavía jadeante. Allena aprieta los puños y con la energía de su inocencia barre a su alrededor el agua del estanque, la cual comienza a llover de nuevo sobre ellos, confundiéndose con la lluvia natural que por fin ha comenzado a caer. Ahora todos están igual de mojados, pero nada los distrae del enfrentamiento.

-En verdad me sorprendiste con ese ataque, Allana. Nunca esperé que fueras buena en ese tipo de combate "cuerpo a cuerpo". –Dice con un poco de vergüenza en la voz.

-Jeje… -Se hace a un lado los cabellos húmedos de la frente. –En ese caso todavía tienes cosas de las cuales vas a sorprenderte. –Dice con más confianza. Allena se prepara y recibe a Allana, que de nuevo se ha desplazado a gran velocidad con ayuda de la energía de su inocencia; al llegar junto a ella, da una vuelta sobre sí misma y con las manos en el piso da un golpe de coz invertida hacia el rostro de la chica, quien lo recibe de lleno en la barbilla, mandándola hacia el cielo, Allana aprovecha y salta tras ella para rematarla, pero Allena logra aguantar y expande un campo de energía a su alrededor, encerrándose en una burbuja que parece hecha de diamante, que sirve de escudo contra la patada de su enemiga, rebotando su ataque contra ella y lanzándola hacia un lado. En el interior de Allana, la inocencia se ha puesto de pie y ahora mira una luz que viene del cielo oscuro. Allana se levanta de los escombros entre los que cayó, sosteniéndose un brazo aparentemente lastimado, alrededor del cual se desplazan dos hilos de sangre. Allena deshace la esfera de protección en la que se encerró y desciende de nuevo frente a su rival, quedando la una frente a la otra de nuevo. La lluvia ha arreciado y las baña fuertemente mientras sus rostros se iluminan con los cada vez más seguidos relámpagos eléctricos.

-No entiendo el sentido de ésta pelea… -Mira el brazo lastimado de Allana y el hombro herido de Allena. -¡No lo entiendo! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrodilla en el piso y pone las manos en la hierba.

-Ellas tienen que pelear. –Ahora es Tykki quien contesta. –Por ellas mismas. –_Allena… ¿Es esta tu respuesta?_ –Piensa mientras mira a la joven que considera una hija para si.

-¡Tykki-sama! –La voz de Tsuki interrumpe su razonamiento. A un lado de Allena puede distinguirse la mitad de la figura de Allana inocencia que ha comenzado a hacerse visible, igual que al lado de Allana. La más sorprendida es la joven del vestido negro, quien se ve golpeada por un nuevo cúmulo de recuerdos de Allana con la Allana espiritual en sus días de niña pequeña. Se abraza los codos y comienza a temblar con los ojos desorbitados, confundida y nerviosa.

-No… esos malditos recuerdos otra vez… -Recuerda las revelaciones hechas por la inocencia en el interior de Allana. –_Tú eres la otra mitad de Allana, pero ahora son seres independientes._

-Yo no soy… ¡Yo no soy tú! ¡no lo soy! –Se enfurece y empieza a liberar energía a su alrededor, la cual forma un torbellino con el agua y las rocas que tenía a su alrededor, creando una pared que empieza a expandirse.

-¡Tonta! ¡no me interesa quien seas! ¡Allena es Allena! –Trata de convencerla la chica, pero no puede evitar que el paisaje sea barrido por la presión de aire y materia que expulsa la chica. Ante el peligro, Cross y Edward se alejan saltando, Tim ayuda a Joshua y se lo lleva volando mientras Tsuki abraza a Tykki y salta de roca en roca para evitar el impacto de la explosión.

-¡ALLANA! –La llama Joshua de nuevo. Allana, que está protegiéndose del ataque con sus alas, alcanza a verlo y asiente suavemente mientras lo mira con confianza, dejándolo sin palabras. –Allana… -Musita antes de que su voz se silencie ante el estruendo de la explosión causada por Allena.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Una sombra cubre el rostro dormido de Mana, quien luce agotado sobre su cama. Lenalee y Kanda vienen entrando de regreso junto con Lavi y los demás luego de haberlos recibido en la entrada del edificio cuando Lena se da cuenta de la presencia de la sombra.

-Tú… -Musita la peliverde. – ¿Yuuko-chan? –Inquiere extrañada de ver a la niña de pie sobre una silla, mirando dormir a su amigo. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –Se aproxima hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos.

-Estoy preocupada por Mana-kun… todavía no se despierta… -Explica la niña.

-Ya despertará, solo está cansado por todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar. –Explica Kanda mientras Lenalee se aproxima campante a entregarle a su hija, acción a la que inicialmente se muestra reticente, con cara nerviosa y las manos que tan diestramente manejan la espada, moviéndose torpemente, pero finalmente la recibe firme entre sus brazos, depositando su cabecita a descansar en su hombro.

-Estás helado, papi. –Comenta Yuuko al tocar la piel de su rostro con la suya.

-Si, es por culpa del conejo. –Explica Kanda mientras comienza a llevarla a su habitación.

-¿¡Mía! No, no es mi culpa, Yuuko-chan, es solo que a tu papá le gusta salir a la nieve sin ponerse abrigo. –Se excusa Lavi, siguiéndolos de cerca. Maus se lleva una mano a la frente mientras Ben le murmura en el oído a Kaori, que no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? –Pregunta la peliazul. El chico asiente sonriendo como chiquillo.

-¿Lo ves, Yuuko? No debes ser como los conejos, que siempre le echan la culpa a los demás y nunca asumen su responsabilidad. Los conejos son malos. –Aconseja Kanda, actuando más paternal que de costumbre en reacción a la presencia de Lavi.

-Si, papi.

-¡Que no! ¡Los conejos no son malos, Yuu! No le hagas caso a tu papá, Yuuko-chan. –Insiste Lavi, por un momento liberado de todas sus preocupaciones.

-Si mi papi dice que son malos, entonces no me gustan los conejos. –Le vuelve el rostro hacia otro lado, dejándolo helado. Ben y Kaori querían ir tras ellos, pero al ver la escena deciden quedarse en la entrada del pasillo.

-No quiero ser así cuando sea mayor… -Murmura el pelirrojo.

-Sin embargo, mi hermano y tu papá si que se llevan muy bien. –Comenta Kaori. –Es como si nuestra sangre estuviera destinada a tener lazos.

-¿Lazos? –Pregunta él. Luego cae en cuenta del significado de sus palabras y se sonroja mirando hacia la izquierda. Kaori también se ruboriza y se queda mirando hacia la derecha. Lenalee y Maus los observan desde un poco más lejos, frente a la puerta de Mana.

-Tal parece que a esos dos solo les falta juntarse para volver a ser como siempre son, ¿no lo crees, Lenalee-san? –Comenta Maus, quedándose junto a ella.

-Sin duda que si. –Asiente al verlos. -¿Maus-chan? –Se sorprende de ver su actitud. -¿Acaso tú…?

-Si… -Contesta con serenidad. –Ya lo recuerdo todo. –Le sonríe tranquila. –Y está bien, ahora todo está bien. –Cierra su puño izquierdo y se lo lleva al pecho. –Cuento contigo de ahora en adelante, Lenalee-chan.

-Me alegra mucho por ti. –Lena le toma las manos y deja salir una lágrima de felicidad. –En verdad me alegro mucho. –Al decir esto recuerda los momentos de su muerte y el cambio que Lavi tuvo desde entonces, contenta de que finalmente las cosas estén volviendo a su curso natural.

-¿Cómo van las cosas aquí? ¿Dónde está Alla-chan? –Mira hacia los lados buscándola. -¿Está en este lugar?

-No. –Contesta un poco desanimada. –En realidad, Allana está entrenando con el maestro Cross. –Explica mientras pone la mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana, observando la nieve que cae en el exterior. –Están tratando de despertar la verdadera forma de su inocencia.

-Ya veo. Así que ella también va en serio. –Su tono adopta una seriedad mayor a la que Lena le muestra. Le da la espalda y mira un cuadro que está colgado en la pared frente a la habitación.

-¿Maus-chan?

-Lena-chan… yo… también planeo luchar con todo lo que tengo para rescatar a Allen del 14º. –Su tono de voz baja y sus ojos se ven cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello rojo.

-Si, al igual que el resto de nosotros, y eso es algo que te agradezco mucho. –Contesta la peliverde, pero Maus niega con la cabeza y luego da media vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-El poder de Lilith todavía sigue en mi interior, y estoy planeando usarlo contra él. Recuerda que la Crisis puede destruir la materia oscura de forma más efectiva que la inocencia.

-¡Pero Maus-chan! –Contesta ella, sorprendida. -¡Si haces eso pones en peligro tu vida de nuevo! –La toma por los hombros y niega con la cabeza. –¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –La sacude un poco, pero no logra hacer que su expresión cambie. Los ojos de Lena tiemblan y poco a poco quita sus manos de ella, retrocediendo un par de pasos. –Maus-chan… ¿Ya hablaste con Lavi de esto?

-Lo que Lavi dijo fue… -Duda un poco al hablar, pero luego la mira de frente y luce apacible. –"Si tu mueres, yo moriré a tu lado"… y es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar tan en serio… si será idiota…

-Con más razón no deberías arriesgarte si las cosas son así.

-No, es por eso que debo hacerlo. Esta… maldición que tengo en mi interior desde que regresé a este mundo no se irá tan fácilmente. Mientras Lilith exista, Lavi nunca podrá ser feliz a mi lado, y yo tampoco sentiré que verdaderamente puedo volver a ser quien era antes de todo esto. –Se toca el pecho de nuevo. –Es por eso que debo vencerla… usaré su poder para vencer al mal y luego la sacaré de mi cuerpo. Se lo debo a Lavi, a Ben, y a todos ustedes, así que, Lena-chan, por favor, déjame luchar a tu lado una última vez. –Le suplica con las manos juntas. Lenalee la mira sorprendida y asiente.

-Por supuesto que si. Juntas traeremos de vuelta a Allen y a Stella.

-A esos dos idiotas. –Acota ella, sonriente.

-Si, precisamente. –Sonríe de nuevo Lena. Ambas se abrazan sintiendo que una amistad largamente perdida finalmente ha renacido por completo. Lavi está en la puerta del salón habiendo escuchado la conversación, mirándolas reflexivo.

-Esta vez no voy a perderte. Nunca. –Repite en voz baja.

XOXOXOXOXO

El ataque expansivo de Allena ha terminado y ahora ella y Allana son las únicas en lo que ahora es un plano desierto. Todos los demás exorcistas, noés y akumas que observan la batalla ahora lo hacen desde la parte alta de una montaña que absorbió parte del impacto y les permitió salvarse sin peligros. Joshua sin embargo ha comenzado a correr montaña abajo sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Cross y los demás de permanecer al margen de la épica batalla.

-_Allana… ¡Allana!_ –Piensa con la imagen de la joven en la mente mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas. Allana, por su parte, permanece luchando por sostenerse en pie, contenta de ver que Allena está en la misma situación.

-Tú… eres una maldita muy fuerte para aguantar un ataque así… -Dice la de negro entre jadeos. Allana tiene un ojo cerrado por el dolor, pero la mira con el otro y asiente.

-Si eso es un cumplido, muchas gracias. –Le dice la exorcista. Luego se pone seria y empieza a correr a gran velocidad hacia ella recordando los movimientos de ataque que le enseñaron Cross y Edward durante el entrenamiento. Allena todavía no puede realizar otro ataque luego de haber liberado toda esa inocencia, por lo que recibe de golpe un puñetazo en el rostro, que la hace rodar un par de metros hacia atrás. Allana no se detiene y salta sobre ella, le cae encima y la atenaza por la cintura con sus piernas, fijándola en el piso con su fuerza y su peso, procediendo a darle otro puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Allena-sama… -Dice Tsuki, cada vez más desesperada por participar, mas todavía incapaz de moverse. Allana le da otro golpe con el puño derecho y luego repite de nuevo con el izquierdo hasta hacerla sangrar por la boca.

-¿¡Es suficiente para ti! –Le pregunta con voz enojada. -¡Dímelo! –Le da otro golpe. -¡Si pelear es lo que debemos hacer, entonces vamos a luchar hasta que me mates! –La exorcista ha comenzado a llorar y a disminuir la potencia de sus golpes hasta que se convierten en suaves reclamos, abandonándose a llorar encima de su golpeada hermana, que no puede hacer más que escuchar en silencio las quejas de la joven. -¿Por qué…? –Sigue llorando Allana. –Yo solo quiero estar contigo… y salvar a papá… quiero tener una familia unida… -Deja caer lágrimas sobre el rostro de Allena, las que se mezclan con la sangre que brota de su nariz y boca.

-Yo… yo solo quiero ser yo misma… -Contesta la chica en desventaja. –Y siempre he pensado que si iba hacia ti, perdería la identidad que gané al lado de Tykki-sama… que Lenalee-san solo me quería porque soy como tú… que mi existencia en este mundo solo era por tu causa, por lo que yo no existía… -Mientras habla sonríe al ver el rostro sollozante de Allana. –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la inocencia tenía razón… tú y yo ahora somos seres diferentes… mi existencia ya no depende de la tuya… tú no eres más que una chica emotiva, explosiva y llorona, que solo sabe meterse en problemas… -Levanta la mano y toca la mejilla de la chica, que abre los ojos y los fija en los de ella, que ya no luce agresiva. –Yo no soy tú… y tú no eres yo, sino que en verdad nos hemos convertido… en hermanas… -Al decir estas palabras, el rostro de Allana se ilumina con sorpresa y felicidad. –Claro que yo soy la hermana inteligente. –Las dos se miran y comienzan a sonreír. –Por fin siento el famoso lazo de hermandad del que siempre hablaste… aunque no tenías que golpearme tan duro… -Se queja contenta, sin embargo, se pone seria cuando al lado de Allana vuelve a aparecer la mitad de la Allana inocencia, igual que al de ella.

-El odio, la duda y la soledad finalmente han abandonado tu alma, Allena. –Le dice la voz de la inocencia. –Al igual que el miedo por fin se ha aclarado en ti, Allana.

-Parece que así es. –Contesta Allena. Allana asiente. –Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste respecto al significado de esta batalla… respecto a la caída de Allana y a nuestro vínculo.

-Entendido… es la hora… -Su voz parece diluirse en la nada mientras la figura se desvanece. De inmediato un círculo de luz las rodea a las dos y se extiende como un rayo de luz hacia el cielo, formado un sello de inocencia bajo sus pies, mientras las pieles de ambas comienzan a llenarse de circuitos de inocencia.

-¿¡Esto es…! –Se pone de pie la exorcista.

-El poder… de nuestra inocencia… -Termina su hermana. De inmediato la luz empieza a expandirse a su alrededor y genera otra nova de luz que tumba a Joshua, que finalmente viene llegando al lugar del encuentro, pero que no se puede mover, igual que el resto de espectadores. De la pantalla de luz, una figura viene caminando, la sombra que forma distingue que es una mujer, pero sus rasgos no terminan de definirse.

-A… ¿Allana? –Inquiere el chico, forzando la vista para distinguir a la persona que se aproxima hacia él. Desde el lugar donde están los demás, Cross siente el aumento de la frecuencia de ambas inocencias y sonríe complacido. Tykki siente la misma sensación y deja salir un poco más de humo de su cigarro.

-Ha terminado. –Explica el Noé.

-Sin duda así es. –Afirma Cross. –Ahora por fin veremos al Nefilim en acción.

-¿Nefilim? –Pregunta Edward. Cross hace un gesto afirmativo, el cual secunda Tim. Edward mira hacia abajo, estupefacto por lo que acaba de escuchar. –Nefilim… Allana…

En el lugar de la batalla, la luz por fin se ha atenuado y frente a Joshua están la Allana inocencia que parece haber adquirido forma física. Su andar es el de alguien que está a punto de desmayarse y su mirada está perdida en la nada.

-Yo soy… Eternal… -Al terminar la frase, su figura vuelve a ser la de Allana y Allena por separado, que caen las dos desmayadas frente al chico.

-E… Eternal… El verdadero nombre… de su inocencia… -Repite el chico, buscando asimilar lo que acaba de ver. Mira los rostros de las dos chicas y ambas parecen dormir sonriendo. Su mirada se tranquiliza y se dispone a ayudarlas.

XOXOXOXOXO

Llevan algunas horas de que Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee están haciendo planes para sus siguientes movimientos. Maus se ha dormido en un sillón mientras Ben ha hecho lo mismo en el sofá de la sala de la casa, donde Kaori está recostada junto a él, un poco nostálgica.

-Esto me recuerda a los días en los que era tu niñera, Ben-chan. –Dice con un poco de burla. –Pero en verdad te has convertido en alguien que me protege… aunque la mayoría del tiempo te la pases con tu pose de niño intelectual. –Lo mira dormido y le acaricia los cabellos de la frente. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se tiende de nuevo a su lado tratando de dormir.

-Pero un plan así necesitará de todos los exorcistas disponibles. –Dice Lena, objetando ante lo que Lavi propone.

-Lo se, pero si planeamos hacer esto, debemos lanzar un ataque a escala completa, no podemos limitarnos a un equipo pequeño si no queremos arriesgar la vida de nadie.

-… Lo entiendo. –Luego mira un telegrama. –Según este aviso, el grupo de Sarah, Anju y Len estará de regreso con Allana para mañana. Si se reúnen con ella y Joshua ya tendremos más fuerza de ataque.

-Bien, ahora solo falta… -Agrega el pelirrojo, pero son sorprendidos por una explosión que sacude toda la casa. Kanda se sorprende de no haber sentido la presencia y sale corriendo hacia el exterior, pero ya no detecta ninguna presencia. Maus, Ben y Kaori también salen, habiéndose despertado súbitamente.

-No hay nadie… ¡Miren a los alrededores! ¡Lenalee, tu ve el interior de la casa! –Ordena el espadachín.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo. –Dice el hijo Bookman. Sin embargo, un grito desde el interior de la casa los atrae a todos en un instante. Lenalee está arrodillada con ojos de espanto en la habitación de los niños, teniendo enfrente un par de camas vacías y una pared rota. Kanda abre los ojos desorbitados al comprobar lo que esto significa.

-Se los han llevado… -Musita Maus.

-Fueron ellos. –Dice Lenalee casi de inmediato. –Fue Allen. –Toda ella tiembla de rabia y nerviosismo de saber que ahora su hijo está perdido, sin embargo, una voz los saca a todos del súbito trance de miedo.

-Pa… papi…

-¡Yuuko! –Profiere Kanda, de inmediato aproximándose al lugar donde está la voz, abre el ropero y saca a la niña de él, mirándola serio.- ¿Estás bien?

-S… si… pero… se llevó… se llevó a Mana-chan… -Dice llorando. –Se lo llevó por ahí… -Indica con su manito temblorosa. Maus detecta la ventaja que la respuesta de Yuuko les está dando.

-Yuuko-chan, ¿Dices que sabes hacia donde se fue? ¿no estabas encerrada? –Pregunta sin perder un momento. Yuuko asiente todavía temblando mientras Lenalee ve en la niña la luz de esperanza en este complicado momento, mirándola entre lágrimas y expectación.

-Yo… yo puedo sentir… a Mana-chan… y a todos… todos brillan… y por eso siempre gano cuando jugamos a las escondidas… -Explica entre sollozos. –Por eso se que se fue por ahí… -Señala de nuevo la dirección en el exterior.

-¡Lavi, Ben, Kaori! –Les ordena el espadachín, que sale corriendo en la dirección señalada por su hija. -¡Lenalee, Maus, traigan a Yuuko!

-¡Si! –Asienten ellas. Lenalee corre con la hija de Kanda entre los brazos, temiendo por la seguridad de su propio pequeño, el cual va mucho más adelante, en los brazos de la Noé que acompaña al 14º.

-Ahora te tengo… Mana Walker… -Sonríe la 11º usando el rostro de Stella.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Secuestro. Kanda logra dar alcance a la 11º gracias a la ayuda de su hija, lo que da lugar a la batalla final entre ambos, con la esperanza de traer a Stella de nuevo a su lado, y a Lenalee la oportunidad de salvar a Mana. Por su parte, Allana y Allena, por fin reconciliadas, invocan a Eternal para estar listas para el enfrentamiento contra su padre mientras Sarah regresa con el paquete para Cross, que resulta ser un regalo para Joshua…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Ying y Yang

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

Están Ben y Kaori sentados en el sillón de la casa, él lee un libro mientras ella hace un arreglo de flores.

-Oye, Kaori, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Aquí dice que las parejas donde la mujer es mayor son muy raras, ya que estamos a principios de siglo XX.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué la pregunta? –Inquiere sonrojada. –Además, tú ya sabes mi edad…

-Si, pero por alguna razón, siento que ahora eres más joven de lo que eras antes… -Comienza a hacer memoria con la mano en la barbilla y una nube se dibuja sobre su cabeza, pero ella rápidamente la disipa con las manos.

-A las mujeres no se les pregunta la edad, ¿sabías? –Lo regaña.

-Aún pienso que tienes más años de los que dices… -Repite en voz baja, pero es silenciado por un golpe de espada enfundada. Kanda se ve a lo lejos y le hace una seña de pulgar alzado a la chica

Se cierra el telón.

XOXOXOXOXO

Uf… bueno, este fue el cap. De verdad, disculpen por haberlos preocupado, pero afortunadamente ya terminó este lapsus y, como ya mencioné arriba, puedo retomar el rumbo habitual del fic. Eso si, los dibujos que me habían mandado para el último cap todavía no los he puesto, pero estarán entre lunes y martes. ¡Oh, y novedad! Parece que Allana y Allena están empatadas en la encuesta con diez puntos cada una!... ohh… quien ganará…

Jeje, ahora Allena ya es buena, pero tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que se irán resolviendo en los caps que vienen. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	34. Ying y Yang

34ª noche – **Ying y Yang**

Kanda avanza a saltos en el paisaje cubierto por la nieve junto con Lavi, a quien siguen Ben y Kaori, que van a sus costados, mientras Maus y Lenalee van junto con Yuuko a la retaguardia. El rastro de energía dejado por la Noé aún es suficientemente claro para que la pequeña niña lo perciba hacia la "luz" que desprende Mana, y que solo ella es capaz de percibir.

-¿Y ahora por donde, Yuuko-chan? –Inquiere Maus, hablándole lo más delicadamente posible en estas circunstancias. La niña se abraza a ella y señala con el brazo la dirección hacia la cual siente la presencia de su amigo.

-Es por ahí… -Indica esforzándose por resistir en ese helado ambiente. Lenalee siente esperanza en las palabras de la pequeña, avanzando decididamente en la dirección señalada por ella.

-_No falta mucho para encontrarte, Stella. _ –Piensa Kanda al aumentar la velocidad, dejando atrás rápidamente a Lavi, quien iba a su mismo ritmo, pero es incapaz de seguirle el paso cuando va a toda su velocidad.

-¡Yuu! ¡No es buena idea que te adelantes tanto! ¡Debemos pensar en un plan! –Le recuerda su amigo, pero el espadachín no alcanza a escucharlo; salta por una pendiente y se desliza usando sus propios pies como tabla de nieve, sacándoles varios kilómetros de ventaja en un instante. Lavi se detiene a la orilla de la pendiente, limitándose a ver el punto que representa a su amigo y que ahora se pierde en la distancia. Ben y Kaori lo alcanzan rápidamente y se quedan de pie junto a él.

-¿Dónde está Onii-sama? –Inquiere la peliazul, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Se fue por su cuenta, como siempre. –Explica Lavi, resignado. –Actúa como si pudiera encontrar a Mana sin ayuda de nadie. –Agrega con tristeza en la voz.

-Tal vez si puede. –Interviene Ben. Lavi y Kaori lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tengo la sospecha de que la persona que se llevó a Mana fue Stella-san. –Propone analítico. –El tío Kanda sintió su energía y ahora intenta desesperadamente alcanzarla. Esto no es solo por el hijo de la tía Lena, sino por él mismo.

-Ben… -Musita Kaori, sorprendida del rápido análisis del joven. Ben suspira y mira a su padre, que tiene una mirada que le indica que no está equivocado en sus suposiciones.

-Ya veo… -Repite el chico. Lenalee y Maus los alcanzan justo en ese momento, dejándole tiempo a Yuuko para que les indique el camino a seguir.

-Es por ahí. –Repite la niña, mostrándoles de nuevo el camino con el dedo índice. Todos asienten y el grupo sigue en movimiento. Lenalee se percata de la ausencia de Kanda, pero no menciona nada, como si también estuviese al tanto de la identidad de la secuestradora.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-_Soy eternal… _-Dijo la figura que apareció ante ellos en ese instante, partiéndose luego de nuevo en Allana y Allena, quienes ahora están durmiendo en el interior de una tienda de campaña improvisada en el lugar de la batalla, con Joshua a su lado cambiándoles los lienzos de la frente mientras se esfuerza por mantenerlas cómodas, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Tsuki está del lado de Allena, encargándose exclusivamente de ella y sin despegar la vista del chico, a quien tiene nervioso su constante observación. Afuera de la tienda, Tykki está fumando un cigarro junto con Cross en actitud de tregua, como si a través del humo que sacan por la boca hacia el aire pudieran leer las intenciones del otro.

-Ya falta poco, ¿no es así? Ahora conseguiste que el Nefilim despertara. –Dice el Lord Mikk. –Quien hubiera imaginado que la hija de un Noé con una humana tendría tanto poder… fiu…

-Pues a mí me interesa aún más saber qué clase de poder tiene el hijo de un Noé con un ángel caído. –Responde Tykki, refiriéndose al chico que está con Allana en este momento. Tykki asiente y suspira profundo.

-Cuando el ni siquiera acepta reconocerme como padre, es difícil intentar adivinar ese tipo de cosas. –Se ríe un poco. –Lo más increíble es que esté hablando de estas cosas con un exorcista.

-Lo mismo digo yo, vaya que fumar con un Noé… -Comenta el general. –Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto en cigarrillos. –Alaba la marca del cigarro en su mano, el cual le convidó su interlocutor. –Estos están buenísimos.

-¿Verdad que si? Los consigo importados desde América.

-Whoa, ¿en serio?

-Si. Ser un Noé tiene algunas ventajas que están más allá de de lo que uno podría suponer. –Exhala un poco más de humo. –Algún día te presentaré al tipo que me los consigue. Claro, si no te he matado para ese entonces.

-Querrás decir si yo no te he matado a ti. Después de todo siempre fuiste más débil que yo a la hora de luchar.

-No me lo recuerdes, viejo. –Contesta serio mientras enciende otro cigarro. Luego la conversación amable termina y mira a los ojos a Cross, que también adopta el mismo nivel de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Piensas quedarte tú con Allena? –Pregunta casi amenazante. Cross levanta una ceja, sorprendido de la pregunta lanzada.

-¿Quedármela? ¿Acaso Allena es una posesión? –Su respuesta sorprende a Tykki. –Ella hará lo que le plazca siempre. No me corresponde a mí, ni a ti tampoco decidir cuál es el camino que va a tomar. Eso debe elegirlo por ella misma. –Sonríe un poco. –Sin embargo, tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella ya ha dado su respuesta sobre eso. –Recuerda el instante del largamente esperado abrazo fraternal entre sollozos por parte de las dos hermanas. –Ella ya encontró el lugar al que pertenece, y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar. Si amas a esa niña, entonces tú también lo entiendes.

-… ¿Amar, dices?

-Amar, de la misma forma en que una vez amaste a esa mocosa que te dio al hijo que está ahí adentro ahora. –Sonríe de nuevo. –Parece ser que los Noés si pueden amar después de todo.

-Puede ser. –Le da la espalda y comienza caminar. –Te veré más tarde. –Lo mira de reojo. –Si vamos a vencer al 14º, debemos trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Por eso estás aquí, ¿no es así?

-Así es. –Contesta antes de alejarse. En ese momento, Edward llega al lado de Cross mientras observa irse al Noé del Placer.

-Parece que por fin tenemos una tregua con esos sujetos, ¿no es así? –Pregunta con su calmado tono de costumbre.

-Algo hay de eso. ¿Cómo va todo con ese par?

-Aún sin cambios, pero venía a avisarle de otra cosa. El grupo al que envió por el paquete por fin ha regresado. –Señala hacia la colina, por donde se ve a una agotada y sucia Sarah, acompañada por Len y Anju, que acaban de llegar. La chica sonríe y le muestra un cofre con ambas manos. Cross se acomoda el sombrero y sonríe.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kanda llega corriendo hasta lo que parece ser un lago congelado, en medio del cual la presencia que perseguía se ha detenido para esperarlo, llevando todavía al niño Walker entre sus brazos. La imagen maternal que proyecta le resulta enfermiza al espadachín, quien aprieta su espada con enojo mientras la señala con ésta para amenazarla.

-Entrégame al niño ahora. –Le ordena con voz fuerte. La 11º sonríe pícara y niega con la cabeza.

-No será posible, Yuu-kun. Este niño es demasiado peligroso para el plan de mi querido. No estoy dispuesto a perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, aún y cuando tenga que detenerte, amor. –Hace un gesto de Stella al pronunciar la última palabra. Kanda baja la mirada y niega suavemente.

-Ara, por cierto, ahora que te veo, me gustaría decirte que en verdad tu cuerpo es mejor que el cuerpo de mi amado en ciertos aspectos. –Levanta una ceja y lo mira provocativa. –Tal vez pueda fingir ser Stella un rato una vez hayamos terminado con todo esto. –Habla provocándolo, pero es cortada por una presión de aire generada por el arma que del espadachín al levantarla con su brazo en el mismo instante, haciéndole una herida en la mejilla, cuya sangre se difumina en el aire. -¡Stella! –Le grita con toda su fuerza. El hielo bajo sus pies se fracciona un poco mientras la Noé intenta recuperar el equilibrio para volver a pararse sin soltar al chico, instante que Yuu aprovecha para saltar hasta ella de un movimiento de pies para embestirla de frente, buscando recuperar a Mana, quien ya se ha desmayado por el frío del ambiente, sin embargo, la 11º se da cuenta de su estrategia y hace un giro de patinadora sobre su pie en el hielo, permitiéndole evadir la embestida de Kanda, quien da una vuelta de gato en el aire y cae en el piso con una mano, girando para quedar sobre sus dos pies, todavía frenando un poco por la velocidad, dejando una estela de vapor generada por la fricción rodeando sus pies.

-Fiu… si que me diste duro, Yuu-kun. Si no me hago a un lado me hubieras cortado por la mitad y habrías manchado de sangre a este niño… -Le da un beso en la frente sin despegar su mirada de él, con ojos casi gatunos. Kanda comienza a reunir energía a su alrededor mientras se dispone a realizar otro ataque, fijando sus dos ojos en la figura de Mana, calculando la fuerza necesaria para atraparlo sin despedazarlo mientras hace lo propio con la Noé, a quien ha dejado de ver como Stella, aún sabiendo que ésta sigue en su interior.

-Entrégame al niño. –Repite severo. –O tendré que hacerte pedazos. –Entrecierra la mirada y todo su cuerpo se tensa. El frío viento del lugar se estrella contra ambos, pero el peliazul permanece inamovible, tan cimentado como su propia determinación, lo que le saca otra sonrisa de deseo a la 11º, que se relame al contemplar su figura al viento. Mana tiene los ojos cerrados y tirita de frío sin que ella siquiera vuelva a mirarlo.

-Esto me está excitando mucho, Yuu-kun… mi amado estará celoso si le llego a contar lo que siento al verte…

-¡Cállate! –La silencia agitando su arma al viento. -¡No permitiré que sigas usando a Stella para tus tonterías! –Su determinación hace que la 11º por fin se ponga seria.

-Ven por mí entonces. –Sentencia definitiva. En ese instante abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a Kanda girando su espada hacia arriba mientras la energía que había acumulado los rodea a él y a su arma. -¡¿Esto es…? –Dice sorprendida. Una onda de viento sale de Kanda hacia su alrededor, casi tirándola al piso, pero logra resistir.

-¡MUGEN, QUINTA ILUSIÓN! –Todo él se envuelve en brillo verde y lanza un ataque de vector horizontal hacia ella, atravesándola en el corazón en un instante, por lo que vomita sangre frente a él mientras éste toma al chico entre sus brazos y salta hacia atrás en el mismo segundo. La 11º se tambalea en sus propios pies, avanzando un par de pasos mientras se toca la herida con la mano al mismo tiempo que esta se cierra. Cuando mira a Kanda, puede ver que su cabello se ha tornado color verde claro y todo él está envuelto en el resplandor de la inocencia como consecuencia de haber usado su quinto nivel de poder. Mana se despierta por la agitación y se sorprende de verse en medio de la pelea de lo dos titanes.

-K… K… ¡tío Kanda! –Espeta nervioso, no tanto de estar en medio de una guerra, sino de estar en los brazos de él. Kanda se percata de eso y le sale una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso, cría de brote de habas!

-N… n… ¡No señor! –Saluda militarmente. Frente a ellos, la 11º se ha recuperado y ahora mira con emoción el agujero que la Mugen dejó en su ropa.

-¡Mira, Yuu! ¡Esto no podría ser más excitante de lo que ya es! –Le grita casi descontrolada, pero se topa con que Yuu le hace una cara fea mientras le tapa los oídos a Mana, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Oh, es verdad… es un niño y no debería estar hablando así frente a él… -Se disculpa. -¡Aún así voy a matarte! –Vuelve a su plan de enemiga mientras de su mano crece una lanza de doble punta, que inmediatamente lanza en contra de los dos, pero esta es detenida por la serpiente eléctrica de Lavi, que impacta contra el arma y la manda girando de vuelta a su portadora, quien la atrapa con las manos, quedándose en posición de defensa. Ante ellos ha llegado el resto de exorcistas que se habían quedado atrás.

-¡Papi! –Lo llama Yuuko, contenta de verlo. Yuu no puede evitar sonreír levemente ante el alivio de saber que su hija está bien, mientras, Lenalee y Kanda se ubican lado a lado con él para ayudarlo en la pelea; mientras Ben y Kaori protegen a Maus, que tiene en sus brazos a Mana y a Yuuko.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Yuu? –Le pregunta Lavi mientras toma su martillo con ambas manos y los sellos se materializan a su alrededor.

-Vamos a capturarla de una vez para traer a Stella de vuelta. –Agrega Lenalee, desde su otro costado mientras enciende sus botas angelicales para la batalla. –Ella de seguro nos puede guiar hacia donde está Allen. –Celebra contenta y aliviada de saber que su hijo está en los brazos de su amiga. Ya podrá abrazarlo debidamente después.

-Esta es mi batalla. –Los detiene a ambos. –No dejaré que interfieran en ella. –Les dice mirándolos por sobre el hombro. Tanto Lena como Lavi se sorprenden al no haber visto esa faceta de su amigo en tanto tiempo, pero comprenden de inmediato.

-… No hace falta que te lo diga… pero trae a Stella de vuelta, Kanda. –Le suplica Lena, emotiva. Lavi no dice nada, se limita a asentir y le pone una mano a Lena en el hombro para indicarle retroceder. Inmediatamente, ambos dan un salto y se ubican a la orilla del lago de hielo en el que el enfrentamiento se está llevando a cabo.

-Jejeje. –Se ríe la Noé, complacida. –Así que parece que vamos a tener la batalla que tanto deseaba después de todo. –Se lleva a los labios un poco de sangre de su herida y la lame delicadamente. Kanda da un paso hacia el frente liberando otra onda de energía que le agita el cabello y la ropa, emocionándola todavía más.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya no puedo contenerme… ¡Ven, ven conmigo, Yuu! ¡Te haré mío al beber la sangre que saque al vaciar tu cabeza en mi copa! –Extiende sus dos brazos, de cuyas manos sus uñas aumentan de tamaño para convertirse en garras gigantes, que utiliza para lanzar un ataque de viento cortante que rasga superficialmente la ropa del exorcista, pero éste, al estar utilizando el nivel de quinta ilusión, puede evadirlo saliendo ileso, por lo que corre hacia ella creando una proyección de la Mugen, manifestando el Nigento. La Noé se alegra y lo recibe con la mano derecha, con la cual detiene el filo de la espada en el aire, muy para la sorpresa del exorcista, que ve su ataque frenado de un solo movimiento.

-¿¡Qué! –Profiere Kanda, empujando su espada sin mayor efecto contra la aparentemente invencible palma de la 11º, sintiendo la creciente tensión entre ambas fuerzas contrarias, siendo la de él la menor, sin que ella esté haciendo mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu? ¿Ya no tienes tantas energías como antes? –Le pregunta posando sus ojos gatunos en los suyos, buscando leer los sentimientos de angustia y dolor que deberían estar adornando su mirada, mas no logra ver más allá de la determinación que reflejan. –Hmm… -Profiere airada. Frunce el seño y con un movimiento de su mano empuja a Kanda hacia atrás, separándolo de ella y preparándose para lanzar un ataque, pero Yuu aprovecha el impulso de su lanzamiento para dar una doble patada al piso, que lo impulsa en el aire y lo deja suspendido sobre el campo de batalla, permitiéndole utilizar el espacio a su alrededor para ejecutar una técnica giratoria que lo envuelve en un torbellino del estilo del kirikaze, con el cual se lanza de frente contra su oponente, que niega poco optimista y extiende sus dos manos hacia delante, recibiendo con éstas el ataque lanzado por el exorcista, disolviendo el túnel de viento con un solo movimiento al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe directo en el estómago, atravesándolo con sus garras, las cuales salen por su espalda cubiertas de sangre mientras lo hace vomitar el mismo líquido por la boca. -¡Muere! –Lo sentencia enérgica.

-¡Yuu! –Gritan Lavi y Lena al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hermano! –Grita también Kaori, sorprendida de que su hermano esté siendo superado tan fácilmente por su oponente. En sus pupilas se refleja claramente la sangre de Kanda cayendo hasta el piso en gotas, mientras sus ojos tiemblan de indignación y desesperación. -¡Onii-sama! -Su grito agudo resuena en los oídos de todos los presentes mientras sus pies se mueven por si solos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su hermano. Ben, lejos de tratar de detenerla, saca su inocencia y corre a su lado con la misma expresión furiosa, preparado para luchar.

-¡No vengan, idiotas! –Los regaña Yuu, mas los dos chicos no obedecen y caen sobre la Noé, obligándola a sacar su mano del estómago del exorcista para defenderse de ellos.

-¡Kodachi!

-¡Comet Compass! –Grita cada uno mientras la golpean con sus ataques, Kaori con su espada brillando de color rojo escarlata mientras Ben materializa estalactitas de hielo que lanza directo contra la Noé, sin embargo, un movimiento de sus manos basta para protegerse y mandarlos volando hacia atrás mientras el hielo sobre el que pelean se rompe debido a la fuerza del ataque lanzado por la enemiga, fragmentándose en miles de pedazos que estallan al mismo tiempo, golpeando y llenando de heridas a ambos chicos en el proceso.

-¡AAAHHHH! –Gritan los dos.

-¡Kaori, Ben! –Los llama Maus, sorprendida de la magnitud del ataque, pero Lavi y Lenalee atrapan a ambos antes de que terminen de caer, luego de lo cual se protegen de la caída masiva de granizo provocada por el ataque.

-¡Papi! –Profiere Yuuko, casi llorando. -¡¿Dónde está mi papi? –Dice apenas consciente debido a la baja temperatura y a la presión del choque de los poderes; sin embargo, su respuesta se ve contestada cuando ve que ni la 11º ni él se ven sobre la superficie del agua.

-Están en el fondo… -Murmura Lavi. –Yuu…

-Kanda… -Dice también Lena. –Ten cuidado…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanda va hundiéndose cada vez más en el agua mientras ve el rastro de la sangre que sale de sus heridas flotando hacia la superficie. Su poder de regeneración es cada vez más lento debido al uso de la quinta ilusión, así que sabe que debe arreglárselas para seguir luchando en esas condiciones. Logra reincorporarse y se dispone a nadar hacia la superficie cuando ve que la noé ya lo ha alcanzado y luce preparada para seguir la batalla bajo el agua. Hace cara de frustración y asume su posición de pelea nittoryu, con una espada en cada mano. Su cabello flota más rápidamente y se vuelve a rodear de la energía de inocencia, mientras su rival hace lo mismo con la materia oscura que sale de su cuerpo. Ambas esferas de energía aumentan de tamaño hasta crear verdaderas esferas escudo, que se lanzan a chocar la una contra la otra, rebotando y estrellándose una y otra vez por todo el lecho marino sin que ninguno ceda; chocan de nuevo, Kanda retrocede pero es alcanzado por la de ella, rebotándolo de nuevo hasta el fondo del lago, del cual se apresura a saltar y la embiste antes de que ella lo haga con él, lanzándola fuera del agua y siguiéndola, aprovechando para dar una profunda bocanada de aire en cuanto entre en contacto con el exterior, ante el alivio de todos sus compañeros.

-Onii…-sama… -Murmura Kaori, que sigue en los brazos de Lavi, aliviada de verlo resurgir. Sin embargo, nota que la herida de su tronco todavía no ha desaparecido. –_Onii-sama está usando la quinta ilusión… ¡su poder de regeneración está casi al límite! -_¡Oni-sama! ¡Detente! ¡Ya no uses ese poder! –Le ruega la chica ante unos sorprendidos Ben y Lavi, sin embargo, Kanda obvia la solicitud y se lanza de nuevo en contra de la usuaria del cuerpo de su esposa, que vuelve a estrellarse contra él, generando una nova de energía que barre las nubes de niebla que cubrían el cielo. -¡ONII-SAMA! –Intenta correr hacia el lugar del impacto, pero Ben la sujeta fuertemente por la muñeca y se lo impide negando con la cabeza. Ella lo mira con desesperación, incapaz de detener los sollozos de impotencia, sin embargo, la mirada del chico que ama todavía luce la esperanza de creer en él.

-Confía en tu hermano. –La invita sereno. –Se que él es capaz de traer de vuelta a Stella-chan.

-Ben… -Musita sin detener sus lágrimas. Dirige su mirada a la hora extinguida luz y distingue a Kanda jadeando fuertemente, con la chaqueta destruida y el cabello suelto, su herida todavía abierta mas ya no sangrante, mientras la 11º también tiene la ropa rasgada por todas partes, con una cortada cerca del ojo que todavía no se ha regenerado. El espadachín sonríe al darse cuenta de ese indicador.

-Con que así funciona… -Hace su sonrisa de sádico. –Creo que después de todo ya te tengo, 11º. –Levanta la cabeza y lo anuncia complacido, mientras su oponente desvanece la sonrisa confiada que hasta hace un momento seguía luciendo, cambiada ahora por un rostro indignado y serio. –A pesar de que eres una Noé completa, todavía sigues compartiendo la humanidad de Stella… -Recuerda el momento en que la joven renunció a su ser celestial para poder vivir como una humana. –Ella eligió ser humana… ¡y es esa humanidad la que va a vencerte en esta ocasión! –Deja fluir otra onda de su poder, esta vez mucho mas rápido que antes, generando un viento que gira tan rápido que acuchilla todo lo que toca.

-¡YUU KANDA! –Grita la 11º, ya sin ánimo de seguir chistando. En su interior, una Stella de espaldas, temblando de frío, levanta la mirada ante lo que parece un rayo de luz cálida que le deslumbra los ojos.

-_Esto es…_

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Grita el exorcista mientras su poder comienza a cancelarse con el de la Noé. Las dos energías provocan descargas eléctricas que impactan por todos lados, obligando a Maus a invocar su campo de protección perfecta para asegurarse de que tal poder no alcance a ninguno de los chicos.

-Mami… papi… -Dice Yuuko, quien no está llorando, más bien luce el rostro de alguien que sabe lo que va a suceder. Mana, por su parte, luce mucho más asustado de ver el espectáculo de luces que ambos luchadores están desatando.

-¡Tengo miedo! –Dice el chico, nervioso.

-Descuida. –Lo tranquiliza su amiga. –Papi traerá a mi mami de vuelta. –Sus pupilas parecen dilatarse mientras enfoca con ellas el rostro Noé del cuerpo de su madre. –Estoy segura de eso.

-Tú puedes, Onii-sama. –Secunda Kaori a su sobrina.

-Tío Kanda… -Musita también Ben.

-Yuu…

-Kanda… -Profieren Lena y Lavi al mismo tiempo. Maus se limita a elevar la mirada al cielo mientras observa que de las manos de Kanda están brotando las alas divinas mientras su piel comienza a cubrirse de grietas.

-_Ese poder…_

_-_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita como si estuviese fuera de control, pero sus ojos siguen mostrando la misma determinación del primer momento de la lucha.

-¡TU PUEDES! –Le grita su hija. Su pequeña voz resuena como trueno por el campo de batalla, llegando hasta los oídos de su padre y convirtiéndose así en la determinación necesaria para luchar.

-¡STELLA! –Su cuerpo se llena de varias alas brillantes que crecen de tamaño a cada instante, brillando con inocencia y brotando de sus manos, tobillos, hombros, espalda y cintura. -¡SEXTA ILUSIÓN!

-¡YUU! ¡La sexta ilusión va a…! –Trata de advertirle Lavi, que corre hasta la orilla del lago, pero es rápidamente vapuleado por la onda de viento generada por el poder expulsado por su amigo. La 11º se da cuenta por fin de que no hay marcha atrás.

-Que así sea. –Dice en voz baja. Activa los ojos de inocencia y al instante copia el mismo nivel de poder que el esposo de su cuerpo está demostrando, liberando una cantidad de poder similar.

-¡Es imposible! –Profiere Lena. -¡Tiene el mismo poder que él!

-No… -La corrige Ben. –Hay una diferencia.

-¡STELLA!

-¡YUU! –Gritan ambos mientras se estrellan el uno contra el otro. El instante del choque es precedido por un momento de silencio absoluto, luz que rompe la barrera del sonido, seguida por el estruendo de una onda de choque que comienza a barrer la nieve y el bosque como si se tratase de una bomba atómica. A lo lejos se ve un rayo de luz y oscuridad que se eleva hacia el cielo, mas no parece atenuarse.

-¡PAPI! –Es lo último que se escucha de la pequeña voz de la niña Kanda mientras se pierde en medio de la luz, todavía sujeta de los brazos de la bookgirl…

XOXOXOXOXO

Solo queda oscuridad. Una gota de sangre cae en un mar infinito de lágrimas, extendiéndose en círculos hacia la nada. En el fondo del agua, una figura en posición fetal parece finalmente empezar a despertarse.

-_Siempre pensé que todo estaba bien… que podía ser feliz en este mundo… que podía escapar de mi destino y ser yo misma… -_Sus ojos se abren poco a poco mientras recupera la sensibilidad en lo que parece ser su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior, la 11º estrella sus dos manos, con los ojos de inocencia activados al máximo para repeler la poderosa embestida de la sexta ilusión de la espada divina de Kanda, que rompe a través de las ondas de oscuridad que le está lanzando. Sin embargo, aún entre tanto ruido y peligro, de alguna forma alcanza a oír los latidos del corazón de aquel que está luchando por alcanzarla. Aquel de cuyo esfuerzo no puede sentir ninguna intención de matar… un sentimiento diferente, casi como si en verdad quisiese salvarla.

-_Yuu…_ -La voz de Stella rompe el silencio profundo del lugar en el que se encuentra. Una visión de ella como una niña tomándole la mano a Kanda la primera vez que se conocieron invade su mente. Su primer encuentro, su primer beso, los momentos que hasta el momento pasaron juntos.

-_¡No! ¡todo eso no es real!_ –La voz de la Noé interrumpe sus pensamientos. -_¡Yo soy la única dueña de esta existencia! ¡YO! _¡YO! –Grita hacia el exterior.

-_No… -_La interrumpe Stella, con voz reflexiva_. –Ya te lo había dicho una vez. La yo que soy ahora es el producto de la vida que he llevado como humana… como mujer… -_Sonríe._ –Como Stella… y es esa existencia la que ahora reclama que vuelva a ser yo… y la voluntad que el amor… -_Ve a Kanda y a Yuuko esperándola en una visión cálida. –_lo que el amor puede lograr es mucho más grande que el destino. Más grande que tú y yo…_ -Parece despertarse y dejarse comenzar a flotar hacia la superficie. –Lo siento… parece que esta es una promesa que no podremos cumplir. –La sombra de Kanda se materializa frente a ella, como invitándola a salir. Suspira y le tiende la mano, deslumbrada por la luz que de repente la rodea. –_Desde siempre lo supe, Yuu. Somos la luz y la oscuridad… cualquiera hubiese dicho que tú eres la oscuridad, más no es así. Tú eres la luz, Yuu. Eres mi luz… y yo soy la oscuridad… siempre lo fui porque no pude aceptarme como soy… sin embargo, como el ying y el yang, tú tenías un poco de oscuridad y yo un poco de luz… tal vez eso permitió que te amara tanto como te amo ahora… y me permite volver a ti…_ -Su figura se desvanece en medio de la luz que proyecta la sombra que la toma de la mano.

-¡STELLA! –Escucha el grito de la Noé. En el plano real, el ojo de la 11º ha sido perforado por la mano de Kanda, cuyos dedos rodean lo que queda del globo ocular y lo arranca de golpe, manchándose de su sangre en el brazo y rostro mientras ella grita de dolor. El ojo arrancado comienza a emitir materia oscura que contamina el aire, pero el espadachín lo arroja hacia el cielo casi instantáneamente y luego procede a lanzar un corte de luz con su espada que lo destruye, exorcizando la nube de humo que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. -¡STELLAAAAAAAAA! –Es lo último que se escucha en la voz maligna. Frente a él, Stella ha vuelto a la normalidad, y con el único ojo que le queda lo mira entre lágrimas, completamente fuera de control debido al dolor y al agotamiento que de repente la agobian, sin embargo, su pupila comienza a brillar con inocencia pura, como si el poder de ambos ojos se hubiese concentrado en un solo, lanzando una nova de luz que se acumula en ella para luego quedar inconsciente en los brazos del exorcista, quien la recibe abrazándola con fuerza, procediendo ambos a caer desde el aire.

-¡Kanda, Stella! –Gritan Lenalee y Maus, la última usando el poder rojo para invocar alas que le ayudan a volar para atrapar a Stella, mientras Lenalee intercepta a Kanda, que también ha quedado agotado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos ha perdido todavía la consciencia.

-Y… Yuu… -Murmura Stella, extendiendo débilmente su mano hacia él, mientras su único ojo lo mira con agradecimiento y desesperación por tenerlo cerca. Kanda le muestra una sonrisa agotada, le tiende la palma de la mano y alcanza a rozar sus dedos con los de ella antes de perder el conocimiento. A Stella le sucede lo mismo y se desmaya.

-¡Rápido, hay que atenderlos! –Es lo último que escuchan, proveniente de los labios de Lavi.

XOXOXOXOXO

Anju está sentada junto a una fogata mientras come frijoles de un plato que Edward acaba de servirle. Len y Anju están en actitud similar, sin que nadie parezca hacerles mayor caso. Los dos más callados lucen resignados, mas la rubia luce inconforme.

-Y tanto trabajo que me costó traer esa caja hasta aquí… ¡tantas dificultades! –Cierra el puño y levanta la mirada mientras llora, como si recordara algo doloroso. A los tres les vienen a la mente imágenes de ellos cruzando un desierto sin agua en las cantimploras, siendo perseguidos por una manada de osos salvajes, pasando puentes de cuerda sobre un rio infestado de cocodrilos, arrestados por un departamento de migración… al cabo de unos segundos, los tres se encuentran llorando a cántaros con ojos de raya.

-Pero se los agradezco mucho, Sarah. –Los interrumpe Joshua, que viene acompañado de Cross, que le tiene una mano en el hombro.

-¡Joshua! –Se pone contenta al verlo. Se para y llega junto a él con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, abrazándolo. Él se sonroja y le corresponde el abrazo, sintiendo la relación de amistad que la joven le transmite. Anju intenta darle un saludo similar, mas no es capaz de moverse, sus nervios y vergüenza no se lo permiten. Len la mira y no dice nada, se guardará sus comentarios para después. Luego del saludo de Sarah, Joshua le dedica una sonrisa y un pulgar alzado.

-Veo que trajiste reparadas tus cadenas del juicio. –Comenta animado.

-¡Si! –Celebra ella. –No solo traje el paquete de Cross-sama, sino que mis armas ahora son mucho más fuertes que antes. El forjador me hizo un trabajo especial. –Le muestra las cadenas reforzadas.

-Me alegro mucho; pero también te doy las gracias porque gracias a ti ahora podré pelear al mismo nivel que Allana. –Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y arrastra un poco la suela del zapato. –En verdad te lo agradezco…

-¿¡Huh! –Profiere extrañada. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No te lo dije? –Le dice Cross, interviniendo en la conversación. –El paquete que te mandé a traer en realidad es un arma para Joshua. Un arma compatible con su habilidad de inocencia. –Anuncia con emoción. Ante ello, los tres chicos se sorprenden, mientras Joshua los mira con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Es hora de mostrarles el verdadero poder de mi inocencia. No hay tiempo que perder, así que en cuanto Allana despierte, iremos a encontrarnos con todos para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

-Si. –Asiente la chica. Sus dos amigos también lo hacen. Cross asiente y luego mira hacia el cielo, como preguntándose si el camino que ha elegido seguir será el correcto.

-¡Muéstrame tu inocencia, Joshua! –Lo insta Sarah. Joshua asiente y se prepara para la demostración.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

El 14º se encuentra en su castillo, sentado en su sofá frente a una chimenea. Sus ojos vacíos reflejan las llamas del fuego que calienta la habitación, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca.

-Parece que no me amabas tanto como decías… 11º… -Suspira. –En fin, creo que es hora de hacerme cargo personalmente. –Se pone de pie. –Esto tiene que terminar pronto, aún y si eso significa matarlos a todos… -Sonríe todavía más. –Solo así mi anhelo va a cumplirse…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Reencuentro. Stella se despierta y corre con su familia, provocando la primera reunión feliz, y así dándole esperanzas a Lenalee. El acecho final a la base del 14º comienza a planearse, llevando a todos a una histórica cooperación para traer el equilibrio de vuelta al mundo…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Por amor

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

Hoy no hay omake por cuestión de tiempo… gomen, me volví a atrasar, pero las cosas en la oficina han estado un poco apretadas y no me ha quedado de otra. En fin, trataré de ponerme al día lo antes posible, y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Que pase esto casi al final puede tener su lado positivo, estira un poco más el suspenso, jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Espero que el cap les haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!

Oh, si, y lo que le pasó a Stella fue gracias a una idea que me dio un fanart que hizo Nekomakino. Lo subiré el lunes para que todos lo vean. Digo, se que ya está Lavi con el parche, pero ella se ve bien…

Bueno, hasta luego.


	35. Por amor

Don tiempo y doña inspiración por fin decidieron volver a llevarse bien, y he aquí el resultado de su reconciliación…

Tema de apertura – Nephilim (Abingdon School boys)

Una gota de inocencia cae como chispa en medio de la oscuridad

En vista de cerca, no es una gota, sino Eternal que va cayendo como si flotara

El símbolo de la inocencia de su frente la envuelve en resplandor

Abre los ojos y la toma se enfoca en sus pupilas

En ellas está reflejado el rostro del último Noé

Aparece el logo de D. Gray-man Inocencia Eterna iluminado por la inocencia

Una pluma pasa frente a las letras y luego flota hacia arriba

Se quema en fuego verde

_Hanatareta tsubasa ga_

Allana abre los ojos apoyada sobre una rodilla en una colina árida y oscura llena de viento fuerte

_negai wo makichirashite_

A pesar de sus heridas se pone de pie y se prepara para luchar

_Konoyo no hate otoshita_

Frente a ella está el 14º, que la está mirando con ojos sádicos y la sonrisa de Allen

_inori no sora e to_

Un par de alas se agitan y las plumas se pierden en el viento

_Sono hitomi ni utsusu no wa_

Allana yace tirada en el piso bajo la lluvia

_kaketa tsuki no rasen_

Allena llega con un paraguas y le tiende la mano, ella la toma

_Nazoru yubi ga tadoritsuku_

Joshua bajo la misma lluvia, frente a él está Tykki

_basho wo sagashiteru_

Decide caminar hacia él frente a la puerta del arca

_Dakiau tabi_

Maus y Lavi caminando tomados de la mano hacia un torbellino de oscuridad

_Yojireru_

Stella con un parche en su ojo y Kanda junto a ella mirando al cielo desde una ventana

_hada to binetsu wo _

Lenalee volando hacia un gigantesco portal negro en el cielo

_Musaboru you ni_

Mana y Yuuko mirando las espaldas de Ben y Kaori al alejarse corriendo

_mata mune_

Edward caminando a la orilla de un puente, mira serio al frente

_wo shimetsukeru _

Sarah extiende sus cadenas, Len y Anju detrás de ella muestran sus armas

_Hanatareta tsubasa ga_

Allana, con dos alas en su espalda, pelea contra el 14º, el va a partirla pero es salvada por Allena, que interpone su arma

_negai wo makichirashite_

Todos los personajes lucen heridos y golpeados alrededor de la pelea

_Konoyo no hate otoshita_

Allana y Allena logran invocar a Eternal y ésta expande su poder en todas direcciones

_inori no sora e to_

Allen salta a pelear contra ella, pero todo se ilumina y su imagen se pierde

Silencio

Cae una pluma blanca sobre un mar de oscuridad. La pluma se quema con inocencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

35ª noche – **Por amor**

Stella abre sus ojos y se ve a sí misma flotando en el fondo de un océano negro. Puede respirar y su vista es clara, y sin embargo está rodeada de agua que le dificulta desplazarse moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Huh? –Piensa al recobrar el conocimiento. – ¿En donde estoy? Yuu… -Piensa de inmediato, buscando a su alrededor algún indicio de la persona que la hizo volver del lugar en el que se encontraba. –Yuu… -Repite de nuevo. Recuerda el instante en el que Kanda, usando su sexta ilusión, atravesó de entero su campo de fuerza y le arrancó el ojo izquierdo, en el cual estaba contenida la voluntad de la Noé. Se toca el rostro buscando sentir la herida, pero antes de que pueda hacer algún razonamiento, aparece frente a ella una vez más la figura de su Noé interior, que poco a poco parece convertirse en polvo luminoso que se difumina en la oscuridad que las rodea.

-Tú… -Musita al verla. –Pensé que… -De repente parece entender lo que sucede y su expresión cambia de sorpresa a calma. Sus ojos se entrecierran e intenta tocar la mejilla de la Noé con su mano, pero solo consigue pasar a través de ella mientras ésta se hace cada vez más transparente.

-Stella… -Habla por fin la visión, mientras la joven comienza a derramar lágrimas sin razón aparente. Estas flotan hacia arriba brillando de color celeste intenso. –Vaya, no he dicho nada y ya estás llorando… -Comenta negando con la cabeza. –Siempre fuiste de lo más llorona, ¿lo sabías?

-Esto no tenía que ser así… perdóname… -Le suplica la exorcista. La Noé sonríe y niega de nuevo.

-Yo soy la que hizo muchas cosas que tú nunca podrás perdonar, y parece que este es el castigo que obtuve al dejarme guiar por los sentimientos que siguen guardados en mi corazón… -Se lleva una mano al pecho y sonríe levemente. –Un amor que se acumuló durante seis mil años tenía que estallar de alguna forma… -Abre los ojos y la mira fijamente. –El amor puede llegar a podrirse y a transformarse en oscuridad si el corazón que lo alberga no es puro. –Su semblante es más severo ahora. – Y mi amor se convirtió en la razón de mi existencia… y es ese sentimiento el que causo que no pudieras controlar mi poder.

-… Tu poder… -Repite la exorcista. Recuerda la sensación que tuvo cuando tuvo acceso al poder oscuro que invadió su cuerpo. –_Ira… furia… dolor… desesperación… soledad…_ -Tales sentimientos la hacen querer olvidar ese instante. –Esos sentimientos… ¿Eran tuyos?

-Si, y te tomaron por sorpresa de tal forma que no pudiste dominarlos, es por eso que mi naturaleza Noé terminó imponiéndose. –Luego mira hacia arriba y la luz que la ha estado llamando vuelve a iluminarlas. –Sin embargo, esa luz logró anular los sentimientos de mi alma. –Levanta la mano como si tratara de alcanzarla. –Y ahora me siento en paz… -Cierra los ojos y suspira. –Ahora puedo darte todos mis poderes y ser parte de ti por completo. –Stella la observa dolorosamente. –Gracias a esa luz… -Ambas entienden que la luz que la trajo de vuelta es Kanda. –No pierdas tu luz… -Ahora la noé toca las mejillas de la exorcista con sus dos manos. –Ahora el pacto está cumplido… mi poder es tu poder y yo seré tú… -Solloza. –Solo te pido que me permitas reunirme con mi amado en el final de los tiempos… -Le sonríe. –Estaré esperando a que lo mandes a mi lado… -Al decir esto termina de desvanecerse.

-¡Espera! –Intenta tocarla ella, pero entre sus manos solo pasan granos de polvo estelar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se llena de estigmas de luz y siente el poder noé fluyendo libremente por su cuerpo, totalmente desprovisto de la atmósfera de odio de la primera vez. Este poder comienza a mezclarse con la inocencia y genera una gran explosión de energía que la inunda entera. –Noé… -Cierra los ojos. –Gracias… cumpliré esta promesa que te hago cueste lo que cueste. –El poder de la oscuridad y el de la inocencia la rodean y luego se unen en dentro de su ojo derecho. Suspira y estira su mano hacia la luz, solo para sentir de repente el punzón atronador saliendo de la cuenca ocular izquierda; siente la sangre correr por su rostro y percibe que su visión viene solamente de su ojo derecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se despierta en medio de un chillido desesperado, provocado por el agudo dolor de los nervios que antes conectaban su ojo y que ahora están expuestos. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas levantarse de la cama en la que la están atendiendo, solo para ser sujetada de los brazos, piernas y cintura por todos sus amigos. -¡AAAAAAAAGGHHHH! –Vuelve a chillar mientras se retuerce.

-¡Basta, Stella! –Le grita Lavi, que está a cargo de hacer la operación en su ojo. -¡Si no te quedas quieta no podré curar la herida! ¡Maus, Kaori, sujétenle la cabeza!

-¡Si! –Alcanza a escuchar a pesar del intenso dolor, el cual acaba por desmayarla instantes después.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-Allana… Allana… -Siente unas suaves manos sacudirla por el hombro y el brazo. La joven se despierta con los párpados pesados, sintiendo como si el dolor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo le diese la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Se da cuenta de que está vendada desde el hombro hasta el costado derecho de su pecho, toda llena de raspones y golpes. Mira hacia la persona que la despertó y se encuentra con el flemático y a la vez ansioso rostro de su hermana.

-Buenos días… onee-chan. –La saluda con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. A Allana le sale una gota y tuerce el cuello hacia la derecha. -¿Qué? –Pregunta extrañada de la actitud de la hasta hace un día altiva y superior Allena.

-Me refiero a que… si vamos a ser hermanas, debe existir una hermana mayor… -Se acaricia el cabello y mira hacia la entrada de la tienda en la que descansan. –Y pensé que me conviene más ser la hermana menor.

-¿Huh? –Es lo único que profiere la joven exorcista, cuyos ojos y boca son de punto y raya respectivamente. -¿Te conviene más ser la hermana menor?

-Cuando era niña solía leer mucho, y, en las novelas y libros de aventuras, la hermana menor siempre es la mas linda, mientras que la mayor siempre es una especie de heroína salvaje y marimacha, tú sabes… -Saca su abanico de mariposa y se cubre la boca con él. Allana la mira con humo negro a los lados. –A ti te gusta revolcarte en la tierra y ensuciarte por todo… -Deja el tono de broma. –Y a pesar de todo, siempre me has protegido y cuidado aún y cuando yo siempre quise acabar contigo. –La mira con agradecimiento. –Incluso en nuestro último enfrentamiento… -Ve un recuerdo de los últimos instantes de la batalla, cuando ella pudo haberla matado, pero eligió usar su poder para demostrarle que podían ser hermanas. -… es por eso que eres más madura que yo. –Vuelve a sonreír satisfecha. –es por eso que decido que tú seas la hermana mayor, onee-chan.

-Allena… -La toma de la mano y la mira con ojos temblorosos. –Todo lo que sufriste es en parte mi culpa… -Se aguanta las ganas de llorar. –Traerte de regreso fue una obligación para mí.

-… ¿Traerme de regreso? –Esas palabras retumban en los oídos de la elegante joven, que se da cuenta de su significado en el mundo que ha construido a lo largo de su vida. Siente la presencia de alguien que las observa y ambas dirigen su mirada hacia la entrada, donde ven a Tykki de pie, terminándose otro cigarrillo mientras mira fijamente a la joven a la que sus sentimientos lo han atado.

-Es… -Comienza a decir Allana, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero rápidamente cae en cuenta de la relación que el Noé tiene con su hermana, así que frena sus palabras y mira a su gemela, que por su parte mira a Tykki con tristeza y nostalgia.

-Tykki…-sama… -Dice el nombre que tanto quiere con un nudo que empieza a formarse en su garganta, temiendo lo peor ahora que las cosas han llegado al punto de aceptar a los exorcistas como amigos.

-Allena. –La llama con el mismo candor de siempre, mostrándole la sonrisa que siempre la calmó. –Ven conmigo.

-Si. –Responde obediente la joven. Allana la mira con preocupación, pero ella solo niega con la cabeza en un gesto de tranquilidad. Se pone una chaqueta para el frío y sale detrás de su maestro, dejando a la protagonista sola en el lugar.

-Allena… -Musita Allana, aún deseosa de seguir al lado de ella. Sin embargo, puede sentir las manos de Eternal sobre sus hombros, confortándole y dándole la sensación de que todo estará bien. Sonríe para si y se pone de pie, vistiéndose con la ropa de exorcista para cubrir los vendajes que rodean su cuerpo, y se asoma al exterior para buscar a sus amigos. Es hora de volver.

XOXOXOXOXO

Una mano cálida sostiene la suya, y no ha dejado de sostenerla en ningún momento. Sin tener idea de donde o cuando está, se limita a buscar desesperadamente la forma de seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, la llamada del dolor es cada vez más fuerte e inevitable.

-Duele… -Musita en medio de su inconsciencia. –Me duele… -Al decir esto, puede sentir cómo la mano que la sostiene la aprieta con más fuerza, y eso le permite soportar el cada vez más inmenso dolor.

-_Todo estará bien._ –Le dice la voz desde el otro lado del agua. Hace un gesto de malestar e intenta escuchar más claramente la voz que le habla.

-Yuu… -Lo llama con la voz más fuerte que puede, la cual se traduce en un suave gemido. –Yuu…

-_No… no te esfuerces._

-_Mami…_ -Escucha otra voz. -_¡Quiero estar con mi mami! –_Grita la pequeña voz, pero de repente empieza a alejarse.

_-No… ¿Dónde vas…? ¿¡A donde se la llevan!_

-_Tu mami tiene que descansar._ –Escucha una voz conocida, probablemente Maus o Kaori. -_En cuanto se despierte te prometo traerte a su lado_.

-_Pero… pero…_ -Insiste la pequeña. Parece callarse y aceptar la restricción, sin embargo, el dolor es tanto que no le permite concentrarse en la voz de su pequeña, que parece desvanecerse como humo en el viento.

-Despierta, Stella… -Escucha un susurro diferente al de sus voces, uno que puede oír claramente. –Despierta… debes despertar… -Insiste la voz. De repente siente el punzón en la cuenca del ojo y se despierta agitada.

-¡AHHH! –Abre su ojo sorprendida y mareada, mirando en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer, totalmente confundida por el tremendo dolor que siente. Su pupila rosada da vueltas en todas direcciones hasta que Kanda toma su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo de frente.

-Tranquila, Stella. –Le dice con su voz seria e imponente.

-AAAhh… me duele… -Su ojo izquierdo derrama una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla. Dentro de su ojo, el punto negro por fin se forma y se contrae, permitiéndole enfocar el rostro de su esposo.

-Yuu… eres tú… -Lo reconoce aliviada. –Aahh… -Se queja de nuevo por el dolor. -¿Qué pasó? ¿En… en donde estamos? –Intenta levantarse, pero el espadachín la detiene con sus fuertes manos y la fuerza a acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Stella está tan adolorida que no tiene fuerzas para resistirse.

-Tienes que descansar. –Le insiste él, tocándole la mejilla con los dedos y mirándola con devoción. –Solo así te recuperarás rápido.

-Yuu… -Intenta tocarlo ella, pero él intercepta su mano y la toma entre las suyas.

-Perdóname, Stella. –Le dice con voz llena de dolor enmascarado por su seriedad. –Perdóname por no haber buscado otra solución… -Se siente incapaz de mirarla, desviando los ojos hacia la pared. El parche blanco que ahora cubre los vendajes sobre la cuenca vacía de su ojo le resulta demasiado difícil de ver.

-No, Yuu… -Se lleva la mano hacia el rostro y palpa con ella sobre el suave parche. Entiende lo que ha sucedido y cuál es la causa de su dolor. –Si esto pasó… si tú hiciste esto… quiere decir que es porque no había ningún otro camino… no sin arriesgarse a que terminara matando a alguien, ¿verdad?

-Stella… -La mira sin saber qué decirle. Toda la frialdad de su personalidad es como un gran estorbo para él, más no sabe cómo deshacerse de esta, ni como abrazarla y llorar junto con ella de la forma en que Allen o Lavi lo harían. –Stella… -Repite otra vez, y sin darse cuenta comienza a derramar lágrimas que se deslizan hasta su barbilla y luego caen como gotas a las sábanas que cubren a la mujer. La señora Kanda se sorprende del fenómeno único que está presenciando y no puede hacer otra cosa más que abandonarse al llanto. Se sobrepone a su propio dolor y logra sentarse, usando todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlo y dejar correr sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-¡Yuu! –Llora con todas sus fuerzas. –Yuu… ¡quería verte! ¡quería estar contigo! ¡me sentía muy sola y no podía hablar contigo…! ¡Oh, Yuu…! ¡Te amo! Te amo… perdóname por todo lo que hice como Noé, perdóname… -Solloza sin control. –Perdóname… -Insiste de nuevo. –Yo no quería… todo eso fue… y yo… y tú aquí, lejos de mí…

-Eres una idiota de verdad. –Le dice con voz suave. Yo te saqué un ojo y eres tú la que me pide perdón. –La abraza fuerte contra él, lo que la pone contenta y la hace sonreír sin dejar de llorar. –Brote de frijol… bienvenida. –Le dice con su voz convertida en un susurro.

-Estoy… estoy en casa. –Le dice con suavidad.

-… ¿Mami? –La voz de su hija se escucha a través de la sala desde la puerta, donde está la pequeña mirándola con nerviosismo y timidez.- ¿Ya estás bien… mami? –Parece estar luchando por no lanzarse a sus brazos a abrazarla.

-Yuuko… -Al verla vuelve a conmoverse y le sale una nueva lágrima. –Ven con mamá. –Extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia ella sin soltar a Kanda con el derecho. La niña luce un poco asustada por el vendaje y el parche que ahora cubren el ojo de su madre, pero su deseo de estar con ella es mucho mayor. -¡Mami! –Se lanza a llorar en su regazo. –Te extrañe… te extrañe mucho, mami, te quiero… -Hunde su rostro en ella mientras la abraza con fuerza. Ella le corresponde el abrazo y descansa su barbilla sobre su cabeza, cerrando su ojo y dejando que su amor le de fuerzas. Kanda se anima a si mismo a romper su sello de frialdad y mueve el brazo para abrazar a las dos mujeres a las que debe que su mundo se haya transformado.

-_Yo las protegeré… pase lo que pase. Nunca más permitiré que mi familia se separe… _-Mira hacia la ventana.-_ Brote de habas… te traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que sacarte todos los dientes a golpes._ –Le promete a su amigo en silencio.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tykki está fumando un cigarro mientras contempla el paisaje del estanque cercano al campamento de los exorcistas. Road está sentada mirándolos desde la rama de un árbol, y Tsuki de pie a dos metros de Tykki, mirándolos a ambos con los ojos protectores de siempre. Allena está de pie frente a su mentor, admirando una rosa natural que brota de un arbusto que tiene cerca. El Noé vuelve a exhalar un poco más de humo y luego mira al cielo.

-Es un hermoso lugar, ¿no lo crees? –Le pregunta él.

-Si, en verdad hace que el alma descanse. –Contesta ella, ceremoniosa y elegante, como él le enseñó.

-"Alma"… -Repite Tykki. –En verdad has elegido una palabra interesante, Allena.

-… -La joven se queda en silencio por un momento, tomando valor para enfrentar la realidad que viene venir tan de cerca.

-Ara, ara. En verdad te pusiste muy filosófico, Tykki. –Se burla Road desde donde está. Tykki decide ignorarla, limitándose a sonreír un poco ante su comentario.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Tykki-sama? –Inquiere finalmente la joven Walker. -¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –Lo mira con ojos que le recuerdan a la misma elegancia que siempre caracterizó a Magdalena, viendo su reflejo en ella por un momento.

-Allena. –Se acomoda su sombrero de copa y deja de mirarla. –Ya te reconciliaste con tu hermana, ¿no es así?

-… Si. Así es. –Su respuesta es breve y definitiva. El Noé da un nuevo suspiro y sacude su cigarro.

-En ese caso me parece que ha llegado la hora de que regreses con tu familia. A estas alturas ya debes estar plenamente consciente de cómo sucedieron las cosas, y la verdadera razón de por qué terminaste viviendo con nosotros los Noés. –Su sonrisa es irónica mientras Road se limita a verlo seria. –Tu estancia con nosotros no fue más que un proyecto del Conde del Milenio para tener el poder del 14º y su inocencia de nuestro lado, y tú fuiste la herramienta para ello. –Tira su cigarrillo terminado y se dispone a encender otro.

-… Eso… eso ya lo se. Lo entendí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había una cosa que no me dejaba aceptarlo, y que aún ahora me dice que las cosas pudieron comenzar así, pero terminaron de una forma diferente…

-¿Huh? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Del amor que siento por ti, Tykki-sama. –Mira a Tsuki. -… Y por ti, que siempre estuviste cuidándome. –Incluye al Akuma en su declaración, lo que la conmueve de inmediato.

-Allena-sama…

-Ustedes son como mis padres. –Admite con timidez, que luego cambia a objetividad. –De tal forma, puede que tenga una madre en Lenalee y Allen Walker, pero en mi corazón, mis padres siempre serán ustedes. –Explica con agradecimiento en la voz, mientras se da cuenta de que está sollozando. –Te amo, Tykki-sama… te amo mucho… y si me lo permites yo… -No espera su autorización cuando ya lo está abrazando. No dice nada más, solo lo abraza fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, y él lo entiende.

-Siempre te cuidaré, pase lo que pase. –Le dice el Noé. –Sin embargo, tienes el derecho de volver… de intentar tener una vida como humana, una vida que ni Tsuki ni yo podemos darte… no aún. –Le acaricia el rostro y le sonríe. –Así que ve, Allena. Ve y enséñales a esos exorcistas cómo se hacen las cosas. –Le giña el ojo, se da la vuelta y le hace un ademán a Tsuki para que lo siga. Ninguno de los dos vuelve la mirada a verla de nuevo. Allena se abraza por los codos y los observa irse, dispuesta a hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

-_Por ustedes lo haré… viviré como la hermana de Allana de ahora en adelante… pero una parte de mi corazón siempre será de ustedes… _-Se limpia las lágrimas. –_Estoy segura de que los Noés tienen un futuro junto a los humanos… te prometo encontrarlo, Tykki-sama… lo encontraré y te traeré a él_.

-Qué aburrido. –Se queja Road antes de desaparecer. Allena suspira, se da la vuelta y se decide a dirigirse a su nueva vida con los amigos que la esperan.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Anju está observando a Joshua entrenar con Sarah como pareja de pelea para desarrollar su inocencia. Len está a su lado con su mirada de francotirador siempre activa, monitoreando el área ante cualquier actividad sospechosa para entretenerse. Escucha el suspiro de la pelinaranja mientras ve al objeto de su afecto enfrentarse contra las cadenas de la exorcista rubia.

-¿Estás cansada? –Le pregunta Len, sin mirarla.

-No. –Ve de nuevo el rostro de Joshua al esforzarse y aguantar un golpe que Sarah le da con una de sus cadenas en el brazo.

-Vaya, vaya. –Los interrumpe Edward, que llega a su lado para también observar el entrenamiento. –Estaba interesado en ver como es el arma que Cross-sama mandó traer para Joshua-kun, pero veo que está luchando sin nada en las manos. –Fija su mirada en las manos del chico y ve que está usando unos guantes negros. -¿Are? ¿No me digan que son esos guantes?

-Así es. –Contesta Anju, que se toma el tiempo para limpiar sus anteojos. El paquete que nos dio la persona que reparó la inocencia de Sarah son esos guantes. –Explica en tono tristón. Len está consciente del motivo, pero no dice nada. Su extrema discreción y capacidad de empatía siempre le hicieron un buen compañero.

-Pero no veo que hagan nada. Ni siquiera está usando su inocencia de forma regular. –Comenta el asistente de Cross. –Es como si… -Se sorprende y entiende la situación. -¿No me digan que…?

-Correcto. Esos guantes son concentradores de inocencia. –Explica Len. Los tres miran la pelea y ven que Joshua se desplaza usando movimientos al estilo kickboxing, mientras Sarah tiene desplegadas sus cadenas haciendo una pared giratoria al estilo cadena de Andrómeda.

-Joshua… -Musita Anju con voz ahogada. El chico junta los puños cerca de su pecho y corre contraído hacia delante para rodear la pared de las cadenas, pero Sarah barre sus pies en circunferencia para defenderse en una barrera de 360º que anula el ataque lateral.

-¿¡Eso es todo, señor exorcista capaz de ganar la guerra? –Lo desafía la rubia. -¡Ven por mi! –Sigue retando. Cross, que está más cerca de ellos, sigue con los brazos cruzados mientras espera a que Joshua conteste con hechos las palabras de su rival.

-Tú siempre hablaste mucho, Sarah. –Contesta finalmente el chico, a lo que Sarah se ruboriza e intenta darle un latigazo con la cadena de su mano derecha sin deshacer la defensa que mantiene con la izquierda.

-Muy mal dicho… -Lo mira con ojos de raya furiosa. -¡Ahora vas a ver! –Con la misma cadena empieza a lanzar impactos que se estrellan contra la tierra, generando un cráter nuevo en cada lugar del que Joshua salta para esquivar el golpe, hasta que en el último, luego de chocar contra la tierra, el joven, en vez de saltar hacia atrás, salta hacia arriba y toma la cadena con ambas manos en el mismo momento en el que ella iba a halarla hacia atrás; sin embargo, Sarah no parece afectada y hace cara de satisfacción. –Mala idea. –Le avisa mientras su cadena se electrifica y la descarga corre hasta las manos de él. -¡Mi cadena del juicio emite descargas de inocencia de un poder equivalente a 10000 voltios! –Luego se siente responsable. -¡Suéltala o te quemará las manos! –Le advierte preocupada. Sin embargo, Joshua sostiene la cadena y empieza a halarla sin que la descarga lo domine a pesar de estar corriendo por su cuerpo; sus guantes parecen aislados al efecto y le permiten sujetar la cadena para halar a Sarah hacia él.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –Grita el chico mientras reúne fuerza y tira de la cadena de golpe, saca de balance a Sarah y la trae volando por el aire hasta atraparla entre sus brazos, nulificando el ataque de sus armas, que quedan tiradas en el piso mientras ella jadea asustada entre sus brazos. Los rostros de ambos quedan muy cerca el uno del otro y la chica no puede despegar su mirada de los seguros ojos que ahora muestra él. Cross ve en su proceder una actitud y un rostro muy parecidos a los de Tykki y asiente ante la ironía.

-Perdóname, Sarah. –Le dice mientras la suelta y la coloca sobre el piso. Len aprieta las manos con fuerza al ver la expresión que Sarah está mostrando, pero no dice nada. Anju se deprime todavía más y deja escapar otro suspiro.

-Que… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Le pregunta la rubia mientras desactiva su inocencia y se sacude la ropa y el cabello. –Pensé que tus manos se iban a quemar… -Mira sus guantes y confirma que no le ha pasado nada.

-Esos guantes son el arma que le permitirá a Joshua pelear de igual a igual contra Allen. –Explica Cross. Allana, que acababa de llegar, alcanza a escuchar la declaración del maestro. Los demás observadores, que también se han acercado ya, de igual forma lo escuchan.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Inquiere la joven Walker, que deja caer el vaso de chocolate caliente que traía entre las manos.

-Allana… -Espeta Joshua. -¿Estás segura de que ya puedes levantarte? ¿Dónde está Allena?

-Maestro Cross… Joshua… -Los mira a los dos. El chico mira al viejo, y éste cruza los brazos y señala con la mirada los guantes del joven exorcista.

-Estos guantes le permiten a Joshua canalizar su inocencia para absorber cualquier otra inocencia con la que entre en contacto. Así cuando se enfrente al 14º, este ya no tendrá la ventaja de poder usar la inocencia como arma.

-¿Quiere decir que el trabajo de Joshua será anular a Crown Clown? –Pregunta Anju, que tímidamente se anima a participar en la conversación. –Aún así, ¡que pelee solo contra él es demasiado peligroso! –Insiste la chica.

-Allana y Allena no son las únicas que tienen herencia de Noé en su sangre. –Replica Joshua. –Yo… -Lo dice con pesar. –Yo también soy el hijo de un Noé, y como tal tengo la capacidad de generar materia oscura de la misma que puedo usar mi inocencia para inyectarla en las cosas. Con esta arma seré capaz de anular a Crown Clown, pero también podré usar la inocencia que acumule para golpearlo, y soportar el ataque con… mis poderes… de Noé… -Dice con voz suave.

-Lo que no tomas en cuenta, chico. –Interviene Cross. –Es que Allen es mucho más poderoso que tú aunque tengas habilidades similares. Es por eso que pelear de uno a uno contra él es una total estupidez. –Camina junto a él y lo pasa de largo. –Es por eso que la única opción que tienen ustedes, mocosos, es trabajar en equipo. –Sus palabras hacen que todos se den cuenta de que en verdad son uno. Joshua mira los rostros de Anju, Len, Sarah, Edward y Allana que están en la misma disposición que él.

-Pero eso sería arriesgarse demasiado. No puedo permitir que más gente se lastime… si yo solo puedo hacer algo… -Insiste él, pero Allana toma la palabra.

-Solo juntos. –Dice contundente. –Enfrentarme con Allena me enseñó que la única forma de ser fuertes es estar juntos… -Se limpia la boca con el puño y les muestra una mirada llena de determinación. –El poder que se obtiene así es mucho mayor al que cualquiera puede tener estando solo… -Baja el tono de su voz. –Mi padre está solo en este momento… es por eso que si nos unimos podremos crear un poder más grande que el suyo… ¡y traerlo de regreso! –Alza la vista con lágrimas adornando sus ojos.

-Hmm… tal parece que ya superaste a mi estúpido discípulo… -Mira hacia el horizonte. –Y puede que a mi también… Así que trabajo en equipo… -Recuerda las múltiples ocasiones en las que Allen se guardó las cosas para sí, y las muchas más en las que siempre quería resolver las cosas sin involucrar a los demás. –Eres tal vez más fuerte que tu padre, y eso es lo necesario para traerlo de regreso. –Se vuelve hacia todos. –Así que estoy frente a la nueva generación de exorcistas… -Pone cara de aburrido y comienza a irse. –Les deseo buena suerte. –Se rasca la cabeza mientras se aleja. –Edward conoce la ubicación de la entrada a la dimensión donde el 14º se ha refugiado, así que se quedará con ustedes.

-¿¡Eh! ¿¡Yo!

-Tú. –Le insiste en tono definitivo. –Te veré cuando todo esto termine. –Saca una pequeña botella de licor y comienza a beber mientras avanza sin detenerse. Todos los miran por un momento y luego dirigen sus ojos hacia Allana.

-Edward. –Lo llama seria. Él vuelve a verla sin decir nada. -¿Dónde está la entrada?

-Ahora mismo hay una en el antiguo cuartel de la Orden Oscura. –Reporta diligente. –Si quieres puedo llevarlos ahí ahora mismo… capitán.

-¿¡Capitán! –Responde ella, sorprendida.

-La persona que es capaz de unirnos a todos con un sentimiento de "unidad", es la que debe comandar nuestra pequeña "unidad", ¿no lo creen? –Pregunta al pleno.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el playboy. –Apoya Len. A Edward le cae un yunque en la cabeza.

-Y yo. Después de todo eres la exorcista más poderosa de nosotros. –Secunda Sarah.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo si Joshua lo acepta. –Dice Anju. Joshua mira a los ojos a Allana muy serio y por varios momentos. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonríe y baja el rostro.

-Allana… tú fuiste la persona que enseñó a sonreír cuando mi vida solo estaba llena de oscuridad. Gracias a ti y a tu padre pude crecer bajo el sentimiento de tener una familia… de tener a alguien importante… -Se arrodilla frente a ella al estilo caballeresco. –Así que hoy renuevo mi promesa de honrar el lazo que comparto contigo y con tu familia.

-Jo… Joshua… -Musita ella, sonrojada. –N… no tienes que hacer esto…

-Yo te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario. –La mira a los ojos con fuego de determinación. Allana lo observa un momento y luego le tiende la mano, la cual él toma para ponerse de pie. Anju se esfuerza por mantener su sonrisa mientras observa las caras entregadas el uno al otro de Joshua y Allana.

-Lo mismo haré yo. Después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a las llamas. –Interrumpe Allena, que viene caminando con la elegancia que la caracteriza. –Yo seré tu guía en el infierno el día que vayas, onee-chan.

-¿¡Onee-chan! –Preguntan todos. Allana se siente cada vez más observada.

-¿Dónde están Tykki-san y Tsuki-dono? –Inquiere Edward, al ver a la joven sola, luciendo un rostro triste y liberado a la vez.

-Ellos tienen su propio plan, pero cuentan con nosotros para hacer el primer movimiento. –Informa la peliblanca mientras se acomoda el cabello por sobre el hombro izquierdo. Dicho movimiento causa una mirada deslumbrada de Edward, e incluso de Len. A Joshua parece pasarle desapercibida.

-_Puede que sean gemelas, pero Allena tiene algo más… _-Piensa Edward al examinar el físico de la joven. Sin embargo, al llegar a sus ojos, encuentra una mirada de medusa que inmediatamente lo convierte en piedra. –_Y también es más temible…_ -Piensa al verla llegar al lado de Joshua. -_¿Huh? No, esto debe ser una broma…_

-¿Allena? –Pregunta Joshua mientras la mencionada lo toma del brazo y lo hala hacia ella.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Joshua-sama? –Lo aborda candorosamente.

-¿¡Joshua-sama! –Profiere Allana, intimidada. Joshua la mira todavía sin entender lo que está pasando.

-Lo siento, onee-chan, pero otra de las situaciones recurrentes en los libros de hermanas es que cuando hay un interés amoroso común, la mayor siempre se hace a un lado para que la menor se quede con él. –Le explica con ojos arqueados.

-_¿En qué libro habrá visto eso?_ –Piensa Sarah, mirándola con gota.

-¿Amor? –Se sonroja Allana. –Yo… -En ese instante recuerda a Anju, que sigue observándolos en actitud sonriente. –Anju… -Musita la joven.

-Joshua y yo ya terminamos, así que no hay ninguna razón por la que tenga que molestarme… -Le explica suavemente. Joshua se sorprende ante el comentario, pero no puede ir tras ella al estar todavía sujeto por el brazo de la hermana de Allana.

-Hablarás con ella luego. –Le susurra al oído. -¡Joshua-sama! –Repite de nuevo con voz contenta. Allana siente celos de la posición de su hermana, mientras que le surgen dudas sobre Anju. Se rasca la cabeza sin saber como proceder.

-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a ir al lugar de la entrada? Estoy segura de que mi madre y su equipo estarán buscando la forma para entrar también. –Se pone seria, e igual lo hacen todos. –Vamos a entrar por nuestra cuenta y a confiar en nuestros amigos.

-Tienes razón. De seguro Lenalee-san y el resto llegarán ahí.

-En ese caso debemos adelantarnos y esperarlos. De seguro para cuando lleguen ya habremos salvado a mi papá. –Dice animosa. Todos la miran con esperanza y asienten.

-¡Vamos entonces! –Los invita levantando un brazo hacia arriba. Todos se disponen a seguir a su nueva capitana hacia lo que será la mayor batalla de su vida como exorcistas.

-_Mamá, tíos, Maestro Cross… papá… terminaré esto con mis propias manos._ –Piensa la joven Walker.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee está sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea con Mana dormido sobre sus piernas. Acaricia su frente y él se acomoda respirando tranquilamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de vez en cuando. La madre le acaricia la frente y no deja de observarlo, recordando en él el rostro de su gran amor.

-Allen… ya falta poco… estoy segura de ello. –Musita para si mientras ve el rostro del niño iluminado por la luz del fuego. Mira las brasas y en medio de su luz ve el rostro de Allen tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Lenalee! –Le decía con su voz amable y amorosa. Ella sonríe y su recuerdo aumenta su determinación.

-Por ti, pronto todo terminará y volveremos a estar juntos… esa es mi promesa. –Le da un beso de buenas noches a su hijo.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ben y Kaori han sido asignados para hacer la guardia en el edificio que les sirve de escondite. La joven peliazul está sentada en el tejado, con expresión desanimada y brazos cruzados, su piel helada por la nieve que los rodea. Ben está de pie junto a ella, entreteniéndose buscándole la forma a las constelaciones del despejado cielo nocturno que está sobre ellos.

-Fue una suerte que Stella-chan regresara a la normalidad. –Comenta Ben. –Quiere decir que todavía hay oportunidad para el tío Allen.

-Si, tienes razón. –Comenta ella con voz apagada.

-¿Kaori-baba?

-¡Baba tu abuela! –Lo regaña con ojos blancos y colmillos de sierra. Luego regresa a su actitud triste. Ben se da cuenta de que no es momento de bromear y se sienta a su lado.

-Es algo duro de ver, incluso para personas como nosotros. –Comenta refiriéndose a lo que acaban de hacer con Stella. –Pero esa era la única forma de traerla de regreso.

-Lo se… pero esto es cada vez más cruel… Onii-sama y Stella… Allen-san y Lenalee-san… Lavi-san y Maus-san… todos de alguna forma están sufriendo, incluso Yuuko y Mana, tú y yo… todos… y yo… ya no quiero esto… -Esconde el rostro frente a sus rodillas.

-Vaya ejemplo que me das al deprimirte de esa forma. –Contesta él, tratando de animarla. –Se supone que tú eres la mayor.

-Si, claro. Eres tú quien no se cuando pasó de ser un niño sabiondo a un tipo que es más joven y más maduro que yo… ¿cómo lo haces, Ben? Cualquier otro chico estaría muy asustado, pero tú… tú pareces siempre estar bien…

-… ¿Y tú crees que no tengo miedo? –Su respuesta sorprende a la chica. –Claro que lo tengo. –Dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ben… pero… -Musita confundida.

-Pero mientras tú estés a mi lado, seré capaz de superar cualquier miedo. –Agrega sin mirarla. Sus palabras ruborizan a la chica cuyas preocupaciones pasan a segundo plano ante tan súbita declaración. –Después de todo, ¿qué chico no se enamora de su niñera?

-Tenías que sacar eso… -Le dice con la nariz roja. Él le tiende la mano y ella se incorpora junto a él, mirándolo fijamente.

-Puedo seguir luchando si tú peleas a mi lado.

-Lo mismo digo yo, Ben… -De repente cobra valor y se anima a decirle lo que tanto tiempo ha dado vueltas en su cabeza. -¡Ben, yo te…! –Intenta declararse, pero él se adelanta y sella sus palabras en sus labios con los suyos. Ella se sorprende, pero rápidamente lo acepta y cierra los ojos para recibir una esperanza de amor en los críticos tiempos a los que se enfrentan.

-_Onii-sama… perdóname, pero creo que por fin encontré a una persona a la que quiero más que a ti… lo hice desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta… aunque es raro que yo sea la mayor, pero eso me da la autoridad, supongo… eso si, voy a golpearlo cuando se lo merezca._

Su beso es adornado por una estrella fugaz que surca el cielo nocturno, y bendecido por la mirada de los padres de Ben, que están sentados observándolos desde la orilla del risco al pie del cual está erigida la casa en la que se ocultan.

-Lavi… -Mira Maus a su esposo.

-Lo se. Solo quería darle una última mirada, por su acaso.

-Idiota… -Lo toma de la mano. –Vamos a volver.

-… Solo si lo hacemos juntos.

-Si. –Contesta ella mientras lo hala por el brazo y lo conduce hacia un destino inevitable.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Lavi y Maus se lanzan a buscar la entrada hacia la dimensión donde el 14º se ha encerrado, pero la voluntad de Lilith terminará por complicarles las cosas. Mientras tanto, Mana le revela a Lenalee una ventaja que no esperaban y que le permite al grupo de mayores una nueva oportunidad mientras el grupo de jóvenes se dispone a iniciar su travesía por el mundo desconocido…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Sigue el camino amarillo

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Saulen se ha quedado dormido en su escritorio. En ese momento llega Allana lo mueve.

-Creador, creador, mi mamá vino a verlo.

-Hmm… fanfic… escribir… Allana-chan-sama…

-No, lo siento, mamá, pero no se despierta. Tendrás que regalarle tu foto autografiada a alguien más.

-Oh… bueno, ya ni modo. –Lena levanta los hombros y se van las dos. Se cierra el telón.

-¿Eh? ¿Allana? ¿Lenalee-sama? ¡NOOO!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! ¡Por fin, luego de un mes de altibajos por fin pude hacer un cap como Dios manda. Este viene a ser una redención por los dos anteriores que estuvieron un poco más cortos de lo usual, y espero que les guste, porque en lo personal si me gustó como me quedó, jejeje…

En otro orden, Drako-chan me había enviado unos dibujos, pero no se que los hice…. (Drako-chan, si me los puedes enviar de nuevo te lo agradecería). Por otro lado, Nekomakino (Neko-chan), también ha hecho unos nuevos, así que coloqué un link a su página de devianart desde el perfil. Vale la pena verlos, están muy buenos.

Ah, si, no es que Lenalee haya perdido protagonismo, es que estoy esperando un cap para que ella sea la estrella, lo mismo que con Lavi. A cada quien le llega su hora, como dicen…

Oh, si, y perdón a Tomoyo por no haberte dado la bienvenida antes, es que el día en que subí ese cap no me di cuenta de que faltaba ese detalle, gomen, pero gracias por unirte a la historia. También disculpen todos aquellos que se vieron afectados por no poder leer la historia de forma regular, pero vamos a normalizarlo.

Ahora si, creo que ya no me salto nada más. Si es así me dicen para ponerlo. Es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	36. Sigue el camino amarillo

36ª noche – **Sigue el camino amarillo**

Edward va conduciendo un automóvil Ford de la época. En el asiento del copiloto va Len, que se está encargando de navegar con ayuda de un mapa de la ruta que deben seguir para volver hacia la Orden Oscura. En la parte de atrás del vehículo va Joshua, con Allana sentada a su lado y Allena tomándolo por el brazo del otro lado ante la mirada llena de tedio de Sarah y la celosa de Anju. El chico se limita a suspirar.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar, Edward? –Le pregunta alzando un poco la voz. El piloto lo mira por sobre el hombro y niega con la cabeza.

-Llegaremos en un par de horas. _Eres un maldito afortunado, ¿lo sabías?_ –Piensa mientras lo ve rodeado de las gemelas Walker. –Una vez estemos ahí deberemos buscar la entrada, ya que ni yo mismo se el lugar exacto donde está abierta.

-Eso significa que nuevamente habrá que separarse para buscar. –Comenta Sarah, como repasando una estructura ya conocida.

-Así parece. –Contesta Len.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? –Lo regaña con tono soberbio.

-¿Y tú a quien le preguntaste? –Responde sagazmente el chico, dejándola sin argumentos y con una vena en la frente, sin embargo, le gusta la forma en la que él siempre es capaz de callarla.

-Como sea, si es así no me quedará opción que tenerte de nuevo en mi equipo.

-Así parece. –Contesta de nuevo el chico. Ella muestra un leve sonrojo y mira por la ventana del vehículo, a lo que Allana y Allena se miran mutuamente e intercambian una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Cuesta pensar que durante estos años el mundo ha estado en guerra. –Comenta Edward mientras mira por la ventana. –Desde aquí el mundo se bastante pacífico.

-Pero hay lugares que no lo son tanto. –Dice Anju, que mira a Joshua, quien recuerda de nuevo el día del incendio a su pueblo por causa de la guerra. Un asomo de tristeza se muestra en su rostro, pero es rápidamente detenido por Allena apretándolo fuerte y mirándolo con candidez, lo que inevitablemente causa una sonrisa en su rostro, muy para los celos de la peliblanca de su lado izquierdo. La pelinaranja rueda los ojos hacia el techo y deja caer la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, cuyo codo está apoyado en la ventana.

-Espero que lleguemos lo más rápido posible o voy a terminar vomitando… -Murmura para sí.

XOXOXOXOXO

-lee… -Escucha el susurro a lo lejos.

-¿Huh? ¿Quién es? –Pregunta mirando hacia todos lados en medio de la oscuridad.

-Lenalee… -Vuelve a oír, esta vez más fuerte que la última vez. Lenalee se revela cubierta por un vestido negro largo, su cabello suelto y los pies descalzos. -¿Quién me llama? –Pregunta mientras gira mirando en todas direcciones. -¿Quién eres?

-Lenalee… -Escucha de nuevo.

-¡¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Donde! –Esta vez grita, ya urgida por descubrir la fuente de la voz, cuya presencia le resulta terriblemente familiar. -¿¡Acaso eres tú! ¿¡Eres tú, Allen?

-¿Allen? –Responde la voz. De repente se ilumina la figura de Allen de espaldas a ella, quien pone un rostro de felicidad al verlo y corre a su lado, sin embargo, cuando le toca el hombro, éste la mira y revela su cara de Noé, lo que la espanta y la hace retroceder un paso.

-No… -Musita con horror. –No, Allen…

-¿Qué pasa, Lenalee? ¿Acaso no soy lo que esperabas? –Le pregunta con ojos profundos y aterradores. -¿¡No lo soy! –Su rostro es de sádico, le toma la mano y la hala hacia él; Lena cierra los ojos llena de miedo y cuando los abre, despierta nuevamente en su cama, dándose cuenta que de nuevo ha tenido esa pesadilla, sintiendo el terrible vacío de no entender el significado de su sueño.

-Allen… tú lo entenderías… -Susurra en tono bajo, como si hablara con el peliblanco. Mira a su lado y ve que su hijo se ha dormido abrazándola, pero luce un semblante tan perturbado como el de ella, o quizás incluso más.

-Mm… mm…. –Profiere el chico al abrir los ojos, a lo que la madre reacciona invitándolo a volver a dormir en el acto.

-Sshh… todo está bien, Mana… solo fue una pesadilla. –Le acaricia la frente mientras le habla suavemente al oído. –Vuelve a dormir… -Dice con voz dulce. El niño, sin embargo, desobedece y se sienta a su lado, mirándola como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo importante. -¿Mana? –Le pregunta Lena, extrañada de su actitud.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Papá… -Le dice con tono tranquilo, lo que la asusta, ya que es una palabra dicha muy raramente por él. –Papá acaba de hablar conmigo… -Todavía no termina de despertarse, pero su revelación impacta tanto a la exorcista que le borra el sueño de los párpados en un segundo.

-¿Papá habló contigo? –Repite con total incredulidad. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Papá vino a mí… me sonrió y me dijo que te cuidara… -Habla con una lucidez impropia de un niño. –Me dijo que pronto entenderías tu sueño. –Al escucharlo recuerda instantáneamente el sueño del que acaba de despertar. – Dijo que tomes la decisión que sabes que es la correcta… -De repente se ve más cansado. –Y me dijo que me quería mucho… y dijo que la entrada está en tu lugar favorito… -El sueño parece vencerlo y cae de nuevo en los brazos de la hermosa mujer, que se ha quedado sin palabras ante el súbito mensaje transmitido a través de su hijo.

-Allen… -Sus ojos tiemblan mientras derraman una lágrima de esperanza. –Allen… -Abraza al pequeño, le besa la cabeza y se queda acariciándole el cabello mientras mira hacia la nada. En ese instante se da cuenta de que sabe el lugar al cual debe dirigirse. –_Allen… si eso es cierto y luchaste por darme este mensaje, entonces iré por ti…_ _espérame…_ -La determinación aparece en su rostro con más fuerza que nunca, decidiéndose a salir en ese instante a enfrentarse con el destino, sin embargo, al ver hacia la puerta, se da cuenta de que Kanda está recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados afuera de la habitación.

-Kanda… -Musita ella.

-Acabo de escuchar un par de cosas interesantes. –Entra por la puerta y la mira. -¿De qué se trata ahora, Lenalee? –Inquiere serio. Ella primero baja la mirada y luego se decide a verlo a los ojos.

-Acabo de obtener información interesante. –Le dice seria. Kanda levanta la barbilla y se dispone a escucharla.

XOXOXOXOXO

La sombra del martillo creciente se ve surcando el cielo bajo la luz de la luna. En la punta de éste puede verse a Lavi, de cuya cintura está abrazada Maus, con su cabello moviéndose en el viento. Ella luce contenta de estarlo abrazando, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dulce en los labios, mientras que él mira hacia el frente, con la expresión seria mientras le da vueltas en su cabeza al plan que entre los dos formularon para pasar a la ofensiva. Recuerda la conversación que tuvieron antes de salir de la casa de seguridad en la que estaban junto con los demás.

-_Acabas de operar a Stella, ¿seguro que estás bien, Lavi?_ –Le preguntó ella mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme.

-_Pero por supuesto que si. _–Replicó él.- _Ese tipo de cosas no son nada para mí. Además, quien importa que esté con ella a la hora de que despierte es Yuu, no nosotros._ –Explicó mientras guardaba su martillo en la cartuchera de su cinturón.

-_Lavi… -_Insistió ella de nuevo, mirándolo con un poco de tristeza. –_Gracias por hacer esto._ –Al decirle eso, el rostro de Lavi se suavizó y la abrazó sin mediar palabra. Ella se sorprendió y luego se dejó rodear por la tibieza del cuerpo de su amado, quedándose así por un largo rato.

-_Si hay una oportunidad para ti de seguir viviendo, aunque sea un solo minuto más, entonces la tomaré. Eso es definitivo, aún y si eso implica vender mi alma al demonio._ –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Su recuerdo termina y da un suspiro.

-Aumentaré la velocidad. –Anuncia sin mirarla.

-Si. –Responde ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Al momento siguiente se distingue que el martillo se mueve cual estrella fugaz, dejando una tenue estela de luz tras ellos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vaticano

Las columnas y el piso de mármol blanco se extienden majestuosamente a lo largo de un elegante salón de espera, en una de cuyas paredes sobresale una gran puerta blanca con adornos angelicales, y dentro de la cual se está llevando a cabo una reunión importante. En medio del recinto se distingue una mujer de cabello rojo fuego, vestida con uniforme de exorcista blanco, portando un par de guantes de combustión en cada mano y un látigo en su cinturón. Mira el reloj análogo que porta en la pulsera de su mano y asume que ya es hora de que la reunión termine. De repente su atención es atraída hacia una súbita acumulación de energía oscura frente a ella, de la cual se crea una puerta de dimensión hecha de materia oscura.

-¡¿Qué rayos! –Profiere la exorcista mientras retrocede un poco y asume posición de defensa. -¡Esa puerta es…! –Recuerda una de las técnicas insignia de Road. –Esa puerta le pertenece a esa Noé… -Murmura mientras incendia de fuego sus puños. Entonces la puerta se abre y, de acuerdo con sus expectativas, Road aparece caminando seguida por Tykki y Tsuki, que viene tomada del brazo de su amo.

-Buenas tardes, exorcista. –Saluda la Noé de los sueños. –Es bueno verte, Saru-chan. –La saluda guiñándole un ojo. Sarubi no puede evitar temblar por un instante, pero recuerda su deber y se interpone entre ellos y la puerta del salón sellado expulsando el poder de su inocencia.

-Road Kamelot… Tykki Mikk… -Enuncia los nombres de ambos, alternando su mirada en los movimientos de cada uno a cada instante.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera. –La calma el Noé del Placer. –La verdad es que no venimos a causar problemas. –Hace un gesto con ambas manos para tranquilizarla. –De hecho venimos a asuntos muy diferentes.

-Diferentes… -Repite ella.

-Así es. Allana Walker y su equipo se dirigen en este momento hacia la dimensión en la que el 14º Noé se ha encerrado para rescatar a Allen Walker de su control. –Le suelta de golpe, lo cual sorprende a la pelirroja.- Pero están entrando a ciegas a la boca del león. –Su voz ahora es seria y sus ojos alargados. –Nosotros estamos aquí porque tenemos nuestras razones para no querer que ese grupo de niños termine muriendo, así que nos gustaría hablar con el encargado. –Luego sonríe. –Si no te molesta. –Termina de hablar. Sarubi niega con la cabeza y vuelve a amenazarlos con su puño llameante, sin embargo, es detenida por detrás por la mano de su superior inmediato.

-Basta, Sarubi. Escuchemos lo que los señores tienen que decir. –Propone la voz familiar. Sarubi voltea y mira el rostro de Komui, que observa confiado y superior al grupo de invitados inesperados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que la vida te ha tratado bien, Komui Lee. –Saluda Tykki.

-Y a ustedes no tanto, según se ve. –Responde él. –Háblenme más de mi querida y adorable sobrina. –Los insta con una sonrisa fría. Tykki y Road sonríen irónicos y caminan hacia ellos.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Y dices que Allen se comunicó a través de Mana? –Repite Kanda, tratando de entender la situación. Junto a ellos están Stella, Yuuko, Ben y Kaori. Lenalee, que tiene a su hijo entre los brazos, asiente.

-Papá me lo dijo… -Repite el niño, todavía sin entender muy bien la fascinación colectiva por el sueño que tuvo.

-Eso… me dio esperanza. –Sonríe Lena. –Quiere decir que Allen aún está ahí. Aún está luchando por regresar hacia nosotros… hacia su familia… -Abraza más a Mana contra ella. El niño se deja abrazar, incapaz de imaginar la escena de reencuentro perfecto que su madre propone.

-¿Y por donde podemos llegar hacia él, Mana-chan? –Le pregunta Stella, que ya luce mucho más recuperada de la pérdida de su ojo. Un parche blanco de cuatro puntas es el que ahora cubre la cavidad.

-… Por el cielo. –Dice el niño. Todos, incluso Lena, se asombran ante la explicación.

-¿El cielo? ¿él te lo dijo? –Inquiere Ben, buscando a gran velocidad entre todos sus conocimientos alguna hipótesis que funcione para el fenómeno que el pequeño Mana está describiendo.

-_El eclipse._ –Se escucha la voz de Lavi a través de un gólem negro que está flotando cerca de ellos.

-¿Lavi? –Inquiere Lena, dándose cuenta de que no había reparado en que ni él ni Maus están en la casa. -¿Dónde estás, Lavi?

-Maus y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente antes de poder integrarnos a la batalla, pero ustedes pueden adelantarse, les prometemos alcanzarlos lo antes posible para darle una paliza como se merece a ese sujeto.

-Conejo… -Musita Kanda.

-_A lo que iba. _–Interrumpe Maus. –_Al mundo en el cual el 14º se encuentra en este momento, solo se puede acceder de dos formas. –_Hace una pausa. –_Una es encontrar los rastros de la que usó para volver a ese lugar la primera vez. –_Se vuelve a detener. –_ La segunda… _-Guarda silencio por un instante.

-…¿La segunda? –Inquiere Kaori.

-La segunda… es morir… -Dice con tono dubitativo. Todos los que la escuchan se sorprenden.

-¿Morir? –Repiten todos a la vez, menos Lena, cuya expresión de determinación hace parecer que comenzó a considerar la opción desde el mismo instante que la escuchó.

-Pero si mueres, ¿cómo rayos vas a llegar ahí? –Pregunta el espadachín.

-Eso no lo se. Lo único que queda una vez en ese lugar es confiar en el poder de la inocencia. –Explica ella.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes todo esto, mamá? –Inquiere Ben, a quien Kaori le sujeta la mano con fuerza mientras él aprieta la otra contra su rodilla.

-… Porque Lilith todavía sigue latiendo dentro de mí. –Al oír el nombre, en el interior del chico se revuelven una serie de recuerdos dolorosos que lo hacen enfurecer.

-… ¿Y por qué tú y papá se fueron de esa forma? ¿Tiene que ver con ella? –Pregunta con una evidente expresión de dolor, imaginando la respuesta más probable a su cuestionamiento.

-… Si.

-¡Rayos! –Grita en voz alta. La voz en el gólem se queda en silencio de nuevo. Stella intenta moverse para consolar al chico, pero Kanda la detiene con la mano y niega con la cabeza.

-Confía en mí, Ben. Confía en nosotros… por lo menos una última vez… -Suplica Lavi. –Se que no he sido el mejor padre para ti, pero aún así te amo… te amamos… -La voz de Lavi comienza a sonar difusa, la señal se debilita.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –Los llama él, pero sus últimas palabras ya no son dirigidas a su persona.

-¡Debes morir e ir hacia el eclipse…! ¡Lenalee! – La voz de Maus parece consciente de lo que debe hacer. -¡Tú fuiste la portadora de Lilith, igual que yo! ¡tú debes tener la capacidad de hacerlo! ¡Salva a Allen…! –Es lo último que dice antes de que la señal se pierda. Lenalee se pone de pie y extiende la mano hacia el gólem, pero del otro lado ya no hay nadie.

-Lavi… Maus… -Musita débilmente.

-Esto no puede ser cierto… -Murmura Ben. -¡Rayos! –Contiene las ganas de llorar mientras es abrazado por su chica, que busca desesperadamente la forma de consolarlo, sabiendo que se enfrenta a heridas tan profundas que ni siquiera ella puede alcanzar, mas está dispuesta a no darse por vencida.

-Mami, ¿por qué la tía Maus dijo eso? –Inquiere Yuuko, a lo que Stella se conforma con abrazarla en silencio.

-Hablaremos de eso luego, Yuu-chan. –Le dice con voz calmada. Lenalee se queda de pie por un instante, luego de lo cual siente una onda de energía y rápidamente sale hacia el exterior para ubicarla, seguida por Kanda y los demás. Al hacerlo, comprueba con horror que en el cielo hay una especie de agujero negro gigantesco rodeado de nubes que parece cubrir toda la tierra.

-Eso… Eso es… -Intenta definirlo, mas no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. -¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Chk… -Profiere Kanda.

-Es… el eclipse… -Musita Kaori. Ben lo observa entre gruñidos, furioso por lo que la vida sobrenatural le ha hecho a su familia.

-De seguro a través de eso está la entrada para llegar al mundo donde se encuentra Allen. –Dice Stella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué aparece justo ahora? –Pregunta Lenalee. -¿Tiene que ver con el mensaje que Allen nos mandó? ¿es por eso que se comunicó justo ahora? ¡ALLEN! –Intenta llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas obviamente no obtiene respuesta.

-Tengo miedo, mami… -Le dice Yuuko a Stella, quien los abraza a ella y a Mana. En ese momento, las pupilas de Lenalee se ponen grises e instintivamente activa sus botas oscuras y sale volando en dirección al agujero negro.

-¿Lenalee? –Dice Stella.

-¡Lenalee-san! –Grita Kaori, dándose cuenta de la actitud que de repente ha adoptado la exorcista.

-¡Rayos! –Grita Kanda. Vuelve a ver a Stella, dispuesto a ordenarle que salga tras ella, pero recuerda su condición de convalecencia y se detiene, sin embargo, la exorcista extiende sus alas y sale a perseguirla sin siquiera esperar la orden. -¡Stella! –Le grita él, pero ella no lo vuelve a mirarlo. La inocencia de sus ojos se ha activado y parece haberse concentrado la de ambos en el ojo que le queda, lo que aparentemente la hace un poco menos estable de lo que era antes.

-¡Lenalee! –La llama Stella, pero la señora Walker ni siquiera vuelve a mirarla atrás, acelerando.

-¡Inocencia, proyección… botas divinas! –Invoca la exorcista, que copia la inocencia de Lena y vuela hasta su lado, atrapándola por la espalda con los brazos. -¡Te tengo! –Grita mientras Lena intenta zafarse de ella girando en todas direcciones, a lo que ella apenas puede seguir el ritmo por todavía sentir malestar.

-Suéltame. –Le dice todavía en trance.

-¡Reacciona, Lenalee, por favor! –Le urge ella, más Lenalee da un giro más y logra que la suelte, aturdiéndola y haciendo que el dolor vuelva a su ojo, el que termina sosteniéndose con ambas manos.-¡Ahhh!

-¡Stella! –Grita Kanda. En ese instante, un grito le sigue al de él, el cual llega directo hacia Lena y parece hacerla reaccionar.

-¡MAMÁ! –Se oye la voz de Mana. Lenalee se detiene en seco y el color regresa a sus ojos, procediendo a mirar en todas direcciones para ubicar el lugar donde se encuentra.

-¿Mana? –Pregunta llamando a su hijo, en eso ve a su amiga cerca de ella, un poco golpeada por haber intentado pararla. -¿Stella? ¿¡que pasó!

-Lenalee… -Profiere aliviada su compañera. Luego le hace un gesto con el rostro de mirar hacia arriba, Lenalee obedece y ve que están cerca del agujero negro gigante que ha aparecido.

-Algo… algo estaba llamándome… algo que venía de ese lugar…

-¿Algo? –Inquiere Stella. -¿Era otra vez Allen?

-No lo se. Pero sea lo que sea, si llegamos a entrar a ese lugar… -Sugiere mientras mira la concentración de oscuridad que rodea el fenómeno.

-Si, lo se. A eso se refería Maus cuando decía que para pasar por ahí tenías que morir. No hay forma de que alguien sobreviva si llega a entrar en eso.

-Pero… ¿qué quiso decir entonces? –Inquiere la peliverde. -¿Si muero puedo entrar? ¿Si entro moriré? ¿Acaso solo yo puedo hacerlo?

-Yo… no lo se… -Contesta su amiga, que se queda frente a ella mirando la inmensidad de aquello que le da la oportunidad de encontrar de nuevo a Allen, más que todavía parece estar lejos de cumplir su objetivo.

-Mamá… que bueno… -Musita Mana desde el suelo.

XOXOXOXOXO

Allana, Allena y los demás están en las ruinas de lo que antes era el cuartel general de los exorcistas. En el lugar en el que solía encontrarse Heblaska ahora solo queda un agujero muy similar al que Lenalee vio en el cielo, pero que se extiende como un pozo sin fin, lleno de oscuridad y energía negra que oscila en su interior, lanzando ráfagas de viento oscuro hacia arriba. La capitana del equipo asoma el rostro e intenta observar el fondo, mas no logra distinguir más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-La entrada no quedará abierta mucho tiempo más. Si queremos la entrada fácil, debemos aprovechar esta ahora mismo. –Explica Edward, indicándoles que el portal que tienen frente a ellos está cerrándose cada vez más.

-Pero… ¿saltar en eso? ¿Estás seguro de que es seguro? –Le pregunta Sarah, que tiene la piel de gallina.

-Se puede sentir una presencia diferente a cualquier otra que hemos sentido antes. –Agrega Len, que no luce con miedo, pero igual de serio que siempre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado en un momento así?

-Mi primo siempre ha tenido nervios de acero. Creo que porque mis tíos siempre fueron unos nerviosos. –Comenta Allana.

-¿Ara? ¿El también es mi primo? –Pregunta Allena, refiriéndose a Len, que se sonroja de que la hermosa, elegante, y hasta hace unos días peligrosa Allena lo esté mirando. Sarah levanta una ceja y mira celosa al chico.

-Pues si eres hermana de Allana, y Allana es mi prima, eso nos convierte en primos también. –Explica el Lee, a lo que le sigue un cariñoso abrazo de la nueva integrante del grupo, que hace que el siempre serio rostro del joven se sonroje como tomate.

-¡Oh, querido primo! ¡tengo muchas cosas de qué hablar contigo también! –Le dice rodeada de burbujas rosas. -¡No sabía que tenía un primo, y el que seas tan serio me parece genial…!

-S… Si… tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar luego de que esto termine.

-¿Eso también lo leíste en un libro? –Le pregunta Anju. Allena mira en todas direcciones, como buscando a una voz invisible, lo que le saca una gota en la frente a la pelinaranja.

-¿Quién me habló? –Pregunta cándida y sagaz al mismo tiempo. Edward, un poco menos inocente que el resto de chicos, es capaz de detectar el filo detrás de los comportamientos de la redimida gemela Walker.

_-En verdad quieres mucho a tu hermana, Allena Walker._ –Piensa mientras la observa.

-Olvídalo. –Dice Anju. –Debemos entrar de una vez a esa cosa. –Propone dando un paso hacia el frente. Joshua se le adelanta y le pone la mano en el hombro al pasarla de largo, asomándose a la orilla del vórtice.

-Una vez adentro no hay regreso. –Vuelve a ver a Allana. –Sería mejor si fuera yo solo. –Propone de nuevo, pero Allana se limita a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no pasará. –Su voz convencida llena de esperanza una vez más a todos sus acompañantes.

-Entonces nos iremos a su orden, capitán. –Le dice Edward en su actitud Koizumi. Allana se vuelve hacia todos y muestra de nuevo su sonrisa encantadora. Allena, Sarah, Len, Anju, Edward y Joshua la miran cada quien de forma que tácitamente aceptan combatir a su lado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Es hora de irnos. –Se dispone a saltar, pero Allena la toma de la mano. -¿Allena?

-Te dije que si te ibas al infierno, yo sería tu guía en él. No permitiré que vayas primero, ¿está claro? –Le dice con el cariño de una hermana menor a la mayor. Allana se conmueve y asiente.

-De acuerdo. –Se toman de las manos y saltan por el agujero. Al hacerlo, de inmediato se convierten en luz y se mezclan en la oscuridad.

-Wow… -Exclama Sarah, a quien Len empuja por la espalda para lanzarla al agujero. -¡AAAAHHH! ¡LEN! –Le grita mientras desaparece. Len por fin sonríe y se arroja tras ella de un pequeño salto. Anju se adelanta de nuevo a Joshua sin mirarlo, pero se detiene un segundo antes de saltar.

-Joshua…

-Anju. –Responde él.

-Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo…

-… Perdóname, Anju. –Le dice él, apenado por la situación. Anju niega y sonríe.

-Está bien, desde siempre supe que las cosas eran así, así que estoy satisfecha. Lucharé por ustedes hasta el final. –Sin esperar respuesta da un salto y se pierde en el agujero. Edward viene tras ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Ella me parece una chica agradable. ¿Te molestaría si yo…? –Hace un gesto para pedirle autorización, pero él lo mira enojado.

-Eso no me corresponde a mi, sino a la propia Anju.

-Bueno, asumiré eso como un sí. –Se dispone a saltar. –Sigue el camino amarillo, Dorothy. –Salta y se pierde en la oscuridad. Joshua se queda de pie por un momento, observando el pozo que cada vez está más pequeño, y cuando va a dar el salto, recuerda a Tykki dándola la espalda.

-Padre… -Piensa en él un instante y luego salta. En el interior del túnel, siente como se desdobla con el poder de la energía oscura, y varios recuerdos intensos vienen hacia él. El akuma que mató a su madre, Road riendo en medio del fuego, Tykki golpeándolo, Tykki revelándole quien es, Allen entrenándolo, Allana tendiéndole la mano, Allena sonriéndole, Allen pidiéndole que lo mate…

-¡AAAAHHH! –Grita mientras cae en el túnel infinito.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

Avance

El grupo de Allana ha sido el primero en llegar al mundo donde el 14º se ha refugiado, sin embargo, el camino hacia él todavía guarda algunos obstáculos. Lulubel, Debbito, Jasdero y otros más hacen su aparición, comportándose de una forma diferente a la esperada y provocando que el tortuoso camino empiece. Mientras tanto, Lena toma la decisión de vivir y en un salto de fue atraviesa el portal para llegar con Allen, con quien su destino pronto se sellará. Mientras tanto, Ben y Kaori salen tras Lavi y Maus, buscando evitar que una familia se rompa de nuevo…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Como en los viejos tiempos

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

-Vaya, por fin hice una aparición. –Se queja Sarubi, que se da aire con un abanico.

-Si, lo mismo digo yo. En todo este tiempo he podido construir varios Komurin Gundam 00 que nos pueden servir en la batalla.

-¿Komurin Gundam 00?

-Si, solo debo conseguir que Allen W. Seiei active el Trans-am System para usar su Burst mode y luego…

-… Me parece que alguien se confundió de serie… por eso es que ya no sales…

En algún lugar de la india…

Miranda caminando en medio de una estepa desierta, titiritando de frío y mirando a todos lados.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien aquí…? ¿hasta cuando voy a salir yo…?

Se cierra el telón

XOXOXOXOXO

¡Tarán! Por fin, nuevamente el cap vuelve a salir en edición semanal de domingo, jejeje. Bueno, por fin salieron de nuevo Komui y Sarubi, para que vean que todavía existen, jejeje…

En este cap y en el siguiente el protagonismo va a estar repartido entre Lena y Lavi, aunque la incursión final del grupo de Allana también tendrá su espacio, claro.

En otro orden, hay un nuevo votante que inclinó la encuesta a favor de Allena, así que por ahora ella es la más querida por los lectores, jeje… (Allana-chan-sama…)

En fin, tal vez pronto ponga una nueva encuesta para ver qué nuevo proyecto hacemos una vez termine este fic, que en realidad no se cuantos caps mas se me vaya a estirar, pero creo que mientras más largo mejor, ¿no creen? Jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides comentarlo, que es muy importante. Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡hasta luego!

Dircray-chan, doko…?


	37. Como en los viejos tiempos

37ª noche – **Como en los viejos tiempos**

-¿¡Huh! –Profiere el chico, quien se despierta de súbito y abre los ojos de golpe al sentirse rodeado por un líquido helado. Joshua se pone de pie y de inmediato empieza a ver a su alrededor para identificar el lugar en el que se encuentra. Puede ver que el cielo se extiende rojo hasta el horizonte y el suelo seco y agrietado hasta donde alcanza la vista. Todos han caído en un área cercana a un charco de agua negra que parece filtrarse hacia los árboles muertos que rodean la llanura. A algunos kilómetros se ve lo que parece ser una casa antigua, iluminada por la luz de la luna gigante tras ella. El joven respira agitado y mira a su alrededor inmediato, donde ubica a sus amigos que han caído cerca de él. Sigue con la mirada a su alrededor y por fin encuentra a Allana, que está tirada boca abajo con el cuerpo medio salido del charco en el que cayeron. Allena está un poco más lejos, boca arriba sobre el piso árido, mientras que Edward, Anju, Sarah y Len han caído en una duna de arena que sobresale por el lado de atrás de la pequeña concentración de agua. El chico rápidamente corre hasta la joven Walker, la saca del agua e intenta despertarla moviéndola por los hombros. – Allana, hey, Allana. –Le habla preocupado al ver los ojos cerrados de la chica, sin embargo, unos segundos después finalmente reacciona y empieza a abrir sus ojos.

-Jo… shua… -Murmura su nombre conforme recupera la conciencia. Él no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz que le indica que en verdad está bien. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que ya se despertó, le da vergüenza y la suelta para caerse de espaldas de nuevo al charco, salpicando a su alrededor y volviéndose a mojar por el impacto, con lo que termina de despertarse. -¡Joshua! –Le reclama enojada, incorporándose de pronto y reclamándole con el brazo. -¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡por poco me ahogo! –Vuelve a regañar molesta. El chico suspira y se da cuenta de que en verdad está actuando como un niño.

-Lo siento mucho. Déjame ayudarte. –La invita tendiéndole la mano. Ella se ruboriza un poco de la mejilla izquierda y le da la suya para que la ayude a levantarse, lo que consecuentemente hace.

-¿En donde estamos? –Pregunta mirando a su alrededor. -¿Es esta la dimensión donde se encuentra papá? –Mira hacia el cielo y ve unos esqueletos de cuervo volando como si nada.

-Sin duda es un paisaje apropiado para estos chicos Noés. –Apunta Sarah, que también ha recuperado la conciencia y está levantándose adolorida. –Parece salido de uno de esos libros de terror. Au… -Se soba la espalda baja mientras busca enderezarse. –Esa fue una buena caída.

-Y que lo digas. –Agrega Len, que ya está de pié y los observa como si nada. Ni siquiera se ve sucio. Sarah nota ese detalle y le sale una gota en la cabeza. -_¿De qué clase de entrenamiento de supervivencia extremo salió este tipo?_ –Se pregunta mientras lo mira. Entretanto, Edward y Anju también han recuperado la conciencia y se acercan al grupo, mientras Joshua y Allana han corrido a los lados de Allena, que parece ser la única que todavía no recobra el conocimiento.

-¡Allena! –La llama su hermana mientras la mueve suavemente por un brazo. Acerca su oreja a su nariz y percibe que sigue respirando, así que da un suspiro de alivio.

-Parece que fue una caída muy dura para ella. –Comenta el chico. –Pero no podemos detenernos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no pienso dejar a mi hermana en este lugar! –Reprende Allana, pero él niega con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que no. Lo que digo es que la tendré que llevar en mi espalda. –Explica mientras comienza a tomarla entre sus brazos. Allena abre levísimamente el ojo derecho para corroborar la acción, inmediatamente volviendo a cerrarlo sin que ninguno de los dos se percate. Joshua la deposita en su espalda y la sostiene fuertemente. Allana los mira desconcertadamente sin saber a donde dirigir los ojos, sin querer despegarlos de la situación pero demasiado contrariada como para mirar de frente. Su hermana vuelve a verla de reojo y sonríe para si.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar a moverse. –Les dice Edward. –No se ustedes, pero por mí, mientras más rápido terminemos esto será mejor.

-Yo te apoyo en eso. –Dice Sarah. –Este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Hmm… entonces creo que debemos seguir hacia el frente. –Opina Allana. –Hacia esa casa. –Señala la casa que se ve en la distancia. –De seguro encontraremos una puerta que nos lleve hacia él.

-Oigan, pero, ¿de verdad creen que está bien ir a retarlo de frente? Después de todo es el 14º Noé, el más fuerte de todos, el que incluso venció sin dificultad al Conde del Milenio que tantas dificultades les dio a los mayores. –Opina Anju, dando un paso hacia delante. Allana la escucha sorprendida y baja la mirada.

-Yo… eso lo se… y creo que mejor que nadie. –Recuerda el momento de su niñez cuando intentó proteger a Allen de Kanda, pero terminó siendo cortada por la espalda por la Crown Clown. –Hay varios signos que no me permitirán olvidar nunca lo fuerte que él es, pero ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta atrás. –La mira de frente. –Estoy dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Todos tomamos esa decisión en el momento en el que saltamos por la entrada de esta dimensión. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. –Agrega Len.

-Si, de acuerdo, pero yo me refiero a que debemos aunque sea hacer algún tipo de estrategia. Entrar disparando por la puerta principal no se me hace la mejor opción. –Insiste la pelinaranja.

-La chica tiene un punto. –Apoya Edward. –Ir así nada más en contra del 14º es un suicidio seguro. Debemos encontrar la forma de vencerlo sin llegar a tener una confrontación directa, ya que, muy a mi pesar, de ser así, solo Joshua, tu hermana y tú serían los únicos capaces de luchar contra él.

-… Eso lo se. Decidamos un plan entonces. –Acepta la peliblanca.

-¿Qué les parece que todos mueran ahora mismo? –Contesta una voz detrás de ella.

-No, esa no me parece que sea… -Comienza a responder, pero luego escucha las palabras e inmediatamente se voltea. Frente a ella está Debbito, cuyos ojos se ven completamente blancos, escurriendo saliva verde por la boca.

-¡Un Noé! –Indica Joshua. Al instante todos los presentes se ponen en posición de combate excepto Allena, quien sale contenta a recibir a su querido conocido.

-¡Debbi! –Lo llama contenta. -¡Eres Debbi! –Insiste animada. Sin embargo, recuerda la situación en la que se encuentran y se fija en el rostro descompuesto que Debbito le muestra. Su contento se transforma en un leve horror al ver que las cosas no se auguran tan bien como ella esperaría. –Debbi…

-Hola, Alle-chan… -La saluda con expresión cínica mientras arrastra los pies para acercarse más a ellos. Muestra los dientes haciendo una sonrisa casi tan grande como su rostro, respira forzadamente y todo su cuerpo parece temblar.

-Allena… tú ya sabes lo que esto significa. –Le dice Edward. –Parece que tendremos que pelear con este sujeto si queremos llegar a la puerta. –Saca una pistola sin mediar palabra le planta una bala en la frente al Noé, arrojándolo algunos metros hacia atrás mientras grita de dolor.

-¡AAAAHHHH! –Se queja mientras se sostiene la frente y patea tirado en el piso. -¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAHHH!

-¡Debbi! –Allena intenta de forma inconsciente correr hacia él, pero Sarah la sujeta del brazo para detenerla.

-¡No, Allena! ¡Es peligroso! –Le advierte la rubia. La peliblanca mira con dolor el estado actual de su antiguo compañero de juegos, se enfurece pero logra mantenerse serena.

-Hay que darse prisa. –Dice con voz seca. –Debbi, volveré por ti… -Se disculpa en un tono inaudible antes de salir corriendo junto al resto de compañeros, que ya han emprendido la marcha, liderados por Allana, sin embargo, el paso de esta última se ve truncado por una bala roja que cae del cielo y abre una grieta en la tierra justo frente a ella.

-¡¿EEEHH? –Profiere mientras mueve los brazos hacia los lados, balanceándose para evitar caer. Frente a ellos está Jasdero, que ha disparado una munición similar a la de su hermano, y que está observándolos con los mismos ojos vacíos que él.

-Jasde… -Allena menciona su nombre con el mismo dolor con el que observa a Debbito. –Tú también… -Sus ojos tiemblan e intenta de nuevo ir hacia él, pero se detiene en el acto.

-Allena… -Musita Joshua mientras la ve caminar. En ese instante, Edward interviene y encierra a los dos noés en un campo de energía trazado con las rosas de su inocencia.

-¡Esto los detendrá unos momentos! –Anuncia mientras retrocede. Los enemigos intentan saltar sobre la barrera, pero de inmediato son repelidos por la energía contenida en esta.

-Parece que no podremos salir de este lugar hasta haber terminado con estos dos sujetos, ¿no es así, Joshua-sama? –Pregunta la elegante chica mientras lo observa por sobre su hombro. Joshua asiente lentamente. –Lo suponía. –Le sonríe. –En ese caso creo que no hay más opción que pelear para que Joshua-sama y Onee-sama puedan llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Allen Walker. –Les da la espalda y se prepara para enfrentar a los dos hermanos, que se han recuperado y ahora permanecen el uno junto al otro, listos para atacarla.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Allena! ¡Es muy peligroso! –Le advierte Sarah, tratando de acercarse, pero Allana le corta el paso a su compañera al detenerla con un brazo. Joshua, Edward y Anju de inmediato entienden lo que esto significa.

-Debbito y Jasdero son gemelos, ¿no es así? En ese caso, ¿por qué no hacemos que esto sea una pelea de hermanos? –Propone casi emocionada. Allena la mira sorprendida. –No podría irme a luchar libremente sabiendo que mi hermana menor está detenida por dos abusadores. –Comenta mientras se ubica a su lado y se prepara para luchar.

-¿Y qué hay del maestro? –Le pregunta Joshua. -¿Estás de acuerdo en detenerte en medio de la búsqueda de tu padre?

-Yo se que él confía en ti. –Responde sin voltear a verlo. –Es por eso que puedo quedarme aquí a ayudar a mi hermana, porque se que tú te harás cargo de lo que haga falta, porque tú eres tú, Joshua. –Insiste un poco tímida. –Confío en ti, al igual que mi padre lo hace. –Termina de decirle. Ante esto, Joshua no puede hacer más que guardar silencio. Edward le pone la mano en el hombro y le indica con la cabeza que deben seguir avanzando. El joven asiente y los dos salen corriendo seguido del resto del equipo.

-¡Las esperamos a las dos! –Les dice Sarah, dándoles una última mirada antes de seguir a Len, que ya va detrás de ellos.

-Si. –Contesta ella. Luego mira a su hermana, que luce un tanto perpleja ante lo que su hermana acaba de hacer.

-¿Sucede algo, Allena? –Le pregunta con confianza en la voz. Allena parpadea un par de veces y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Hmm. No es nada. –Luego mira de frente a Debbito y Jasdero, que siguen como si fuesen perros de ataque, dispuestos a saltar sobre ellas en cualquier momento, todavía detenidos por el campo de fuerza lanzado por Edward. Ambas intercambian ojos confiados e invocan su inocencia para empezar la pelea.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE! ¡ETERNAL! –Gritan las dos a la vez.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua va liderando al grupo que sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de cruce de dimensión. Al detenerse, se da la vuelta un instante para ver a la distancia las luces provocadas por la liberación de energía de la inocencia de las gemelas Walker, la cual se eleva como una columna de luz hacia las nubes de oscuridad que cubren ese mundo.

-Allana… -Musita Sarah.

-Es un poder sorprendente… y algo me dice que no es todo su poder aún. –Agrega Len. Edward asiente en acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Definitivamente no hemos visto todo lo que el Nefilim puede hacer, pero no quiero estar aquí para averiguarlo. –Se adelanta y con la mano izquierda abre la puerta que sirve de conexión al siguiente escenario, en una estructura muy similar a la usada por el arca original del Conde del Milenio.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos dejarlas así como así, Joshua? –Le pregunta Sarah, visiblemente preocupada. Anju se queda de brazos cruzados junto a ella sin decir palabra.

-Estoy seguro. –Contesta el chico. –Si Allana me pidió que confiara en ella, no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que hacer precisamente eso.

-Por fin hablas como un tipo maduro. –Se burla Edward, que ya tiene un pie adentro de la puerta.

-No quiero que eso me lo diga un tipo que está huyendo deliberadamente del combate. –Contesta mirándolo con ojos de raya y punto.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. –Interviene Anju, pasando de largo a Edward entra primero a la puerta, desapareciendo en la luz. El resto del grupo la sigue de inmediato, quedándose Joshua por unos momentos más, preocupado por ella.

-Allana, Allena… -Musita los nombres de ambas antes de entrar. Tras él, la puerta se cierra.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee está sentada abrazando sus piernas a la orilla de un risco alto, justo debajo del agujero negro gigante que aún permanece en el cielo. El viento mueve suavemente su largo cabello suelto, mientras sus ojos pensativos se entrecierran ante sus pensamientos determinados a traer a Allen, pero confundidos sobre el mejor método para hacerlo. La puerta está tan cerca de ella que no puede evitar sentirse tentada a saltar directo a su interior, sin embargo, recuerda cuando perdió control sobre su voluntad, atacando a Stella y a Kanda en cuanto se acercó demasiado al agujero.

-Allen… -Su dulce voz manchada con la frustración y el anhelo desmedido de terminar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible.

-Maus y Lavi se fueron. –La voz de Kanda aparece tras ella, de pie, aparentemente mascullando las mismas dudas que ella.

-Kanda… -Sale de su abstracción y lo mira con la empatía que siempre hubo entre ambos. Sabe que él entiende sus sentimientos actuales, y se siente agradecida por ello.

-Imagino que aparecerán de nuevo cuando nos alcancen una vez entremos a través de esa puerta. –Mira hacia el portal, el cual luce adornado por algunos cortos eléctricos y explosiones estacionarias.

-Entrar… -Repite de nuevo ella, como si no terminara de procesar las palabras que está escuchando. –Si pudiera entrar yo… -De repente se da cuenta de que su actitud está siendo la misma que tenía cuando se enfrentó con el 14º por primera vez, siendo derrotada porque su deseo de estar con Allen fue más fuerte que su voluntad por derrotarlo. –Para entrar, tenemos que tener la determinación de vencer al 14º. –Explica seria, como si de repente todo lo tuviese claro. Se da la vuelta para mirar de frente a su compañero y le sonríe con esperanza, una sonrisa que había desaparecido hace varios años ya.

-¿Lenalee?

-Ya se como traer de regreso a Allen. Sin embargo, puede que esto sea mucho más peligroso para los demás de lo que pensamos. –De repente parece desanimarse un poco.

-Me parece que has llegado a la misma respuesta que nosotros. –Interrumpe Stella, que viene llegando tras de Kanda. –La única forma de terminar con esto es aceptándolo, ¿no es así?

-Si. Nosotros tres tenemos la inocencia de nivel divino. –Mira sus botas, el ojo de Stella y la espada de Kanda. –Estas inocencias son el máximo nivel de desarrollo que como usuarios podemos alcanzar.

-¿Y eso qué? Eso nos garantiza que podemos pelear con el 14º de igual a igual, por lo menos.

-El asunto es… -Su rostro se ilumina. –Que no debemos pelear con él… -Su loca idea le saca sonrisas irónicas a Stella y Kanda. –Debemos apoyarlo.

-Lenalee… -El espadachín la mira con incredulidad, incapaz de contener la emoción que sus palabras le causan. –Nunca hubiera pensado que tú fueras capaz de salir con un plan como ese.

-Tiene sentido. –Agrega Stella. –Eso fue lo que en verdad sucedió cuando te acercaste al portal… el tomó control sobre ti porque tu inocencia se sincronizó con él. –Se emociona más.- Significa que estamos apostando a…

-Sobrecargar a Allen con inocencia para así exorcizar al Noé. –Infiere Kanda.

-¿Pero no lo has pensado? Hacer eso significaría que tarde o temprano acabaremos luchando contra los chicos que ya están dentro de esa dimensión… ¡luchar contra Allana! –Le dice Stella. -¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Lenalee?

-Confío en Allana. –Responde rápidamente. –Se que ella es capaz de lograr cosas que nosotros no podemos… -Mira de nuevo a las alturas. –De seguro ella encontrará la forma. –Los mira de vuelta. –Pero he encontrado esta forma de traer a Allen de vuelta, y voy a intentarla cueste lo que cueste; aunque no puedo obligarlos a apoyarme… pero es la única forma que encuentro de luchar sin tener que enfrentarme a Allen. –Derrama un par de lágrimas. En ese instante, Kanda la pasa de lado y se ubica a la orilla de la montaña, en el lugar que ella ocupaba al principio.

-Será interesante ver cómo lo hacen esos chicos. –Confiaré en tu plan y en ellos, Lenalee.

-Yo también. –Secunda Stella. –Pero nos queda el problema de Mana y Yuuko. Si todos vamos a ese lugar, no habrá nadie que pueda cuidarlos… -Mira colina abajo, hacia la cabaña que han estado usando como refugio.

En ese momento ven que a la cabaña está llegando un grupo de vehículos oficiales con el símbolo del vaticano en ellos. Los tres se miran extrañados y de inmediato emprenden la marcha de vuelta hacia el lugar.

XOXOXOXOXO

-¡AAHHH! –Grita Allana mientras se rodea de luz de inocencia. En el interior de su mente, se ve de pie sobre un mar negro, frente a frente con Eternal, que la está observando con el rostro apacible.

-¿Qué sucede, Allana?

-Eternal… necesito luchar… necesitamos usar tu poder. –Le solicita mientras explica con las manos. Eternal asiente y le da la espalda.

-Mi poder es tu poder… -Responde sin perder su ánimo.

-Pero… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cuál es tu habilidad especial? Hasta ahora solo hemos luchado utilizando proyecciones de nuestras viejas inocencias, pero…

-Pero no tenemos idea de cuál es tu poder como inocencia. –Complementa Allena, que está mirándola desde el lado contrario que Allana. Eternal se limita a sonreír mientras gira sobre si misma, como si fuese una caja de música.

-Ya se los dije. Yo soy su poder… mi forma será la forma que ustedes deseen en su corazón. –Contesta con una sonrisa. –Porque sus limitaciones se las ponen ustedes mismas… -Termina mientras se sublima en partículas de inocencia que las rodean ambas. De repente abren los ojos y se ven de nuevo en la batalla, con Debbito y Jasdero disparándoles cada uno una bala explosiva.

-_La forma…_

_-Que soy capaz de imaginar…_

-_Son mis propias limitaciones… _-Piensan las dos mientras sienten sus pensamientos sincronizarse. Abren los ojos al mismo tiempo y Allena crea una avalancha de Teases de inocencia que detienen las balas de ambos, creando una explosión, mientras Allana aprovecha la distracción para proyectar una espada dorada con la que lanza un rayo de energía que cae en medio de los enemigos, lanzando uno a cada lado.

-¡Allena, ve por Jasdero, yo me encargo de Debbitto! –Le ordena la mayor.

-¡De acuerdo! –Contesta su hermana. Las dos se desplazan con velocidad de inocencia hacia sus respectivos oponentes, donde Allena cambia su arma a varios conos de dulce hechos con inocencia que atacan al noé rubio, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba a causa de las explosiones de cada impacto; mientras tanto, Allana intercepta a Debbitto con otro corte de su arma, partiendo en dos la pistola que usaba para canalizar su poder.

-¡Aghh! –Grita el chico gris; sin embargo, antes de que puedan seguir atacando, los gemelos malignos vuelan a encontrarse a toda velocidad, separándose de sus atacantes. –Debbito le arroja una bomba morada a Allana para hipnotizarla, pero ella es capaz de evadir la nube al saltar hacia atrás a toda velocidad, aunque esto la aleja de su oponente, cayendo en cuenta de esto hasta que ya es muy tarde.

-¡No, Allana, si logran unirse crearán a Jasdevi! –Le advierte Allena, que sale a perseguir a Jasdero, pero es detenida por una cáscara de banana que él le arroja, deslizándose y cayendo de espaldas al piso. Avergonzada, intenta levantarse lo más rápido que puede, pero ni ella ni Allana son capaces de llegar a tiempo para evitar la fusión de los Noés, Jasdevi ha aparecido. Su mirada es idéntica a la de los noés separados, su actitud casi como de zombi y su poder desbordante, mucho mayor al de sus encuentros anteriores con los exorcistas. Allana hace un gruñido mientras Allena luce preocupada por sus amigos.

-Es demasiado tarde… -Empuña el arma que creó con ambas manos y se dispone a seguir luchando.

XOXOXOXOXO

Komui y Sarubi llegaron desde la sede principal a encontrarse con el grupo de exorcistas, trayendo consigo la sorpresa de que tanto Road como Tykki vienen acompañándolos, cada cual tan sonriente como el anterior. Sin embargo, ninguno de los exorcistas parece tener una actitud negativa hacia ellos, salvo por Ben, que todavía guarda cierto recelo ante Road, a lo cual la eterna joven contesta mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Hm. –Es todo lo que alcanza a pronunciar él. Road hace un gesto de aprobación y ya no lo mira más, pasándolo de largo y lleno de frente hacia Lenalee, que le corresponde con un gesto similar.

-Veo en tus ojos que por fin has dado con la respuesta que buscabas, Lenalee-chan. –La saluda en su estilo de gato Chesire. –Aún así te tardaste demasiado para mi gusto. –Termina sacándole la lengua. Lena la ignora y se dirige hacia Tykki, sin embargo, antes de que pueda acercarse, entre ellos aparece Tsuki, quien al más puro estilo ninja clásico la amenaza con un puñal antes de que pueda aproximarse un centímetro más a su maestro.

-No dejaré que te acerques a Tykki-sama. –Le dice con frialdad en la voz, entrecerrando los ojos al verla.

-Vaya, vaya, no creo que sea necesario llevar las cosas tan lejos, Tsuki-chan. De seguro la señora Walker no quiere hacer otra cosa que conversar animadamente conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Si, así es, Tykki. –Contesta Lena con una sonrisa igual a la suya, lo que lo deja completamente desarmado. Road no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la curiosa escena.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarla, señora? –Se quita el sombrero ante ella, respetuosamente. Tanto Komui como Sarubi se ponen atentos ante cualquier reacción de ambos, bien conocido que ninguno de los dos es famoso por mantener la compostura en situaciones críticas.

-¿Nos ayudarás a pasar al otro lado? Con tu habilidad de manejo de la creación, cruzar un límite de realidad debe ser pan comido para ti. –Propone mirándolo fijamente. –Se que por eso están ustedes en este lugar, ¿o me equivoco? –Le hace una mirada inquisitiva que lo deja sorprendido, pero acepta.

-No, no te equivocas. Esa es la razón de que tanto yo como Road estemos aquí.

-Es hora de terminar con el 14º de una vez por todas. No quedará impune luego de haber destrozado a mi familia. –Agrega Road, que luce completamente dispuesta a todo.

-Oírte hablar así me da más ánimos. –Dice Stella, irónica. Mientras conversan, Ben le hace una señal a Kaori para que lo siga. Ella obedece en el acto, saliendo tras de él hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede, Ben? –Le pregunta la peliazul. –A mi tampoco me dan confianza esos sujetos, pero no es razón para… -Comienza a hablar ella, pero él la silencia poniéndole un dedo en los labios, ruborizándola.

-No, no es eso. Esta oportunidad puedo aprovecharla para salir a buscar a mis padres. Necesito que me inventes una coartada. –Le solicita entusiasta, pero ella contesta tomándolo de la muñeca y mirándolo enojada.

-Eso ni pensarlo. No me vas a dejar aquí mientras tú te vas por tu cuenta, Ben Bookman. –Su fuerza es mucho mayor a la de cualquiera de las exorcistas, por lo que puede dominarlo sin mayor dificultad. Él se sorprende, pero luego acepta con una sonrisa triste.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

-Bien. –Contesta ella, determinada. Instantes después, solo sus huellas quedan en la nieve que dejaron atrás.

XOXOXOXOXO

-¿Qué sucede, exorcistas? ¿Acaso es ese TODO el poder que son capaces de producir las legendarias hermanas Walker? –Se burla Jasevi mientras Allana y Allena corren a su alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna abertura en su defensa para lanzar sus ataques, sin todavía tener ningún éxito. En ese instante el noé crea en su mano una lluvia de bolas de energía que lanza contra ambas.

-¡No debemos matar a Debbi y Jasde, Allana! –Le recuerda Allena mientras utiliza su vestido para repeler todas las balas de materia oscura en un baile giratorio esférico, usando fuerza centrífuga para dispersar las bolas de energía a su alrededor, lo que crea varias explosiones. Por su parte, Allana lanza un corte de energía dorada con su arma, el cual crea una estela de fuego negro frente a ella.

-¡Se que no debemos matarlos, pero hay que encontrar una manera de vencerlos! –Responde la hermana mayor al mismo tiempo que salta en medio del fuego, espada en mano, intentando cortarlo de frente, pero lo que encuentra es que él ya está creando una estrella negra gigante que usa para aplastarla contra el piso como si se tratase de un matamoscas. -¡UGHH! –Profiere la exorcista.

-¡Allana! –Grita Allena. Esta vez su mano se transforma en látigo y con éste atrapa el brazo de Jasdevi, halándolo lo suficiente para que su hermana pueda rodar a un lado, no sin vomitar un poco de sangre antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

-Ara, Alle-chan… no pensé nunca que tú fueses a portarte como una chica mala… -Sus ojos blancos le dan una mirada escalofriante mientras con la otra mano toma el látigo y lo usa para atraer a Allena hacia él, disponiéndose a impactarla con otra bola de energía oscura.

-¡Allena! –Grita ahora Allana, que se pone de pie y se lanza de hombro contra Jasdevi, sacándolo de balance y cayendo ambos al piso, lo que hace que la bola de energía explote entre ambos. -¡AAHHH! –Se escucha el agudo grito de la joven. Allena presencia la explosión con una expresión de terror por el destino de su hermana.

-¡Allana! –Grita mientras sale a correr hacia ella, pero se detiene al distinguir que entre las llamas sobresale la figura de Jasdevi, que tiene suspendida en el aire a Allana por el cuello. La hermana menor da un gruñido igual al de su hermana mayor y se dispone a salvarla.

XOXOXOXOXO

El grupo de exorcistas y Noés se ha reunido en el mismo lugar donde Lenalee intentó cruzar la primera vez. Komui luce expectante y resignado a la vez, mientras Stella, Kanda y Lenalee ya están preparados para dar el salto.

-Una vez hagan esto, existe una gran posibilidad de que pierdan el control sobre sus propias mentes. –Les informa Road. –Para ello he depositado una pequeña parte de mi sueño en cada uno de ustedes.

-No me lo recuerdes. –Agrega Stella, sarcástica. Road la mira seria y luego sigue con su explicación.

-En el momento en que los tres estén tan cerca del 14º como sea posible, usaré a la yo que dejé en cada uno para despertar su conciencia. Como al estar controlados, su inocencia estará sincronizada con él, deben liberar al máximo su nivel para sobrecargarlo de inocencia.

-Oye, pero ¿no va a convertirlo eso en un caído?

-No. El exceso de inocencia hará que el Noé en su interior se consuma. Aún y cuando sea capaz de controlar inocencia, es imposible que sobreviva a una descarga de tres inocencias de nivel divino. –Interviene Komui. Los tres exorcistas asienten.

-Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que tengan que luchar con los exorcistas que ya se encuentran en el interior de la dimensión mientras encuentran el lugar y el momento apropiado para atacar al 14º.

-Eso lo sabemos. –Responde Kanda. Y de hecho me parece interesante. –Aprieta el mango de su espada con fuerza, casi con emoción de luchar.

-En ese caso. –Tykki se inclina el sombrero. –Es hora de mostrarles la entrada a la dimensión. La próxima vez que vean a esos chicos serán sus enemigos, así que espero que confíen en ellos lo suficiente.

-… Lo hago. –Dice Lenalee. –Tú puedes, Allana… -Mira hacia el cielo, dándole un adiós temporal a su conciencia y a su hija en una apuesta para recuperar finalmente a su amor perdido.

-En ese caso… ¡van! –Tykki, a quien Tsuki abraza por la espalda, estira las manos hacia el agujero del cielo, abriendo otro agujero dentro de él, que parece un torbellino que lleva hacia el interior. Lenalee activa sus botas y salta, seguida por Stella, que lleva sus alas extendidas, y Kanda, que da un salto apoyándose en una explosión de energía de sus espadas. Las tres figuras entran al vórtice y al instante siguiente desaparecen. Road entonces cae de rodillas y entra en trance, con los ojos en blanco.

-Ha empezado… -Comenta Sarubi.

-Confiamos en ustedes, Lenalee, Kanda, Stella… -Termina Komui. Tykki ha quedado drenado de energía al hacer el movimiento, así que solo puede mirar el cielo desde los brazos de Tsuki, que lo sostiene protectoramente.

-Comienza ya… el final…

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

En el interior de la dimensión 14º, el grupo de Joshua se encuentra con los enemigos menos pensados. Mientras tanto, Allana y Allena terminan su batalla contra Jasevi demostrando sus verdaderas habilidades, al mismo tiempo que el grupo de Lavi le da fin a un viaje de oscuridad…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El destino del alumno

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

Omake

Cortinas cerradas temporalmente…

XOXOXOOXO

Gooomen! Nuevamente me atrasé gravemente en subir el nuevo cap… pero es que yo contaba con que no iba a participar en un proyecto y al final siempre terminé participando. Lo importante es que al fin tuve tiempo para subirlo, y ahora SI espero poder recuperar el viejo estilo semanal, o de lo contrario este fic seguirá eternamente, jejeje…

Ahora si, espero que nos veamos el próximo fin de semana. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	38. El destino del alumno

No olviden visitar la página de devianart de Neko-chan (nekomakino, el link está en mi perfil), donde podrán ver a Allana y Allena vistiendo los últimos gritos de la moda urbana. (No se de moda, pero me encanta su trabajo). Este cap está dedicado a Neko-chan por su constante apoyo a este fanfic, que de paso ha llegado más lejos de lo que yo mismo esperaba. En fin, aquí lo tienen.

38ª Noche – **El destino del alumno**

Lenalee, Kanda y Stella van cayendo hacia arriba, como si la gravedad estuviese de cabeza en el túnel de materia oscura que están atravesando. La general Walker es quien va a la cabeza con el rostro de cara al viento, mientras sus dos compañeros la siguen en caída (o subida) libre.

-Hablando de cosas extrañas. –Comenta Stella, cuyo parche se sacude con el viento que pasa sobre él. El ojo con el que mira está parcialmente cerrado debido a la fricción del aire que lo golpea, mientras Lenalee comparte una posición similar, y Kanda luce como si nada. -¿No se supone que deberíamos caer hacia abajo? –Termina su frase en ánimo de tranquilizar a sus compañeros, sin embargo, no obtiene respuesta de ninguno de los dos.- Hey, ¿me están escuchando? –Pregunta de nuevo. Kanda la mira por encima del hombro y le responde con voz seria.

-Hace mucho tiempo dejamos atrás el sentimiento de las cosas extrañas. –Es lo único que profiere antes de terminar de caer. Al momento siguiente los tres salen del portal negro y aparecen en un lugar muy similar a la cima del arca blanca, una gran plaza adornada con suelo de mármol y fuentes de agua cristalina, con el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas. En medio hay una pequeña estancia con techo estilo románico bajo la cual está un asiento de madera, en el cual está sentado el propio 14º mientras un akuma en forma humana lo abanica con un instrumento emplumado. Su rostro refleja total desinterés, al punto de que parece no notar siquiera que están frente a él; sin embargo, los tres rápidamente asumen una formación defensiva, con Lenalee y Kanda al frente y Stella en la retaguardia, sin mover un músculo, totalmente expectantes a cualquier movimiento a realizar por su enemigo.

-El 14º… no pensé encontrarnos con él tan pronto. –Comenta Kanda.

-No, es todo lo contrario. Es muy posible que él mismo sea el que nos haya traído hasta aquí cuando entramos a su mundo. –Explica Lenalee. –Esa puerta estaba hecha especialmente para nosotros… -Levanta la barbilla y mira fijamente a su oponente. -¿O me equivoco, Allen? –Lo desafía con voz fuerte, sin embargo, no obtiene una respuesta de frente de su parte; más bien, lo único que se mueve es un gorrión que llega aleteando a posarse en uno de sus dedos mientras lo mira con total admiración, con ojos fascinados.

-Ese sujeto… -Se enoja Stella, pero Kanda la detiene extendiendo su brazo frente a ella y haciendo un gesto de negación.

-¡14º! –Le grita el espadachín ahora. -¡Si tu nos trajiste a este lugar, entonces di tus motivos de una vez! ¿¡Acaso pretendes luchar con nosotros? –Le pregunta casi gritando. El gorrión levanta el vuelo y empieza a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza y los dos akumas que lo estaban atendiendo de inmediato adquieren forma de nivel 3, saliendo disparados a atacarlos de frente.

-¿Nivel tres? Pf. –Se burla el peliazul. Desenvaina la Mugen y de un movimiento la vuelve a envainar. Al hacerlo, los dos akumas se parten en pedazos y estallan sin siquiera poder aproximarse a su ubicación. –Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, idiota. –Continúa con actitud seria. El 14º finalmente se anima a mirarlos y los saluda haciendo la sonrisa característica de Allen.

-Muy buenas tardes, Lenalee, Stella, Bakanda. –Usa la misma voz de su anfitrión para saludar, esperando enfurecerlos, pero Lenalee permanece estoica a pesar de escuchar la voz tanto añora recuperar. Ni siquiera Kanda parece inmutarse ante la provocación.

-Hemos venido a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, 14º. –Interviene Stella. –Una vez más, por favor, Allen, ¡debes regresar con nosotros! –Suplica conscientemente en vano. El noé no puede evitar carcajearse un poco ante el pequeño espectáculo de los exorcistas frente a él.

-¡Jajajaja! –Se arquea hacia atrás mientras su boca se estira hasta casi el tamaño de una cara feliz. -¿A esto vinieron? ¿A suplicar de nuevo que Allen Walker regrese a su lado? –Se lleva la mano a la barbilla y finge estar pensativo. –Eso si no me lo puedo creer… -Se muerde el labio inferior mientras rueda los ojos hacia el cielo. –De verdad que tenía expectativas mucho más altas en ti, Lenalee. –Le hace un gesto malicioso mirándola fijamente. Ella no responde a la provocación.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, 14º. No vine a este lugar a llevarme a Allen. –Su mirada seria le quita la risa al 14º. –Vine para estar a su lado para siempre. –Su sentencia definitiva provoca solo silencio de parte de él. Sabe que ha hablado con el corazón, pero tal declaración lo confunde.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Repite, casi perplejo por la aseveración escuchada. Sus ojos reflejan por primera vez confusión e interés ante las palabras de a quien siempre percibió como un guiñapo manipulable.

-Dije que vine a quitar las barreras que me separan de Allen. –Da un paso hacia delante.- Aún y cuando eso signifique condenar mi alma a la oscuridad. –Sus pupilas se contraen mientras sus irises reflejan la cara del 14º, que ahora inclina el cuello hacia la derecha, como tratando de interpretar las palabras que escucha. Kanda y Stella permanecen estoicos, cada uno a un lado de Lena, como si fuesen un par de guardaespaldas, listos para atacar, pero a su vez mostrando una actitud pasiva. El 14º muestra ahora una sonrisa mezclada de duda con emoción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a unirte a mi solo para estar con Allen? –Pregunta alzando la ceja. Lenalee no responde, a lo que él hace una sonrisa mayor al darse cuenta de que ha dado en el clavo. –Noo, no puede ser… -Le da un nuevo ataque de risa. -¿Quieres decir que de verdad viniste a eso? ¿De veras de veras? Pj… ja… jajaja… ¡jajajajajaja! –Se carcajea y luego se deja caer en la silla que está tras él, mirándolos como rey aburrido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte riéndote como estúpido todo el día o vas a darme una respuesta? –Lo reta de nuevo la general. El 14º hace una mueca de intento de sonrisa y luego los mira intrigado.

-De acuerdo entonces. –Sus ojos de Noé brillan amarillo intenso, reflejando una mirada mezclada de complacencia y decepción. –En verdad esperaba un poco más de lucha de su parte… pero ustedes así lo han querido. –Abre los ojos de golpe y los tres exorcistas parecen congelarse al instante. De las manos del 14º comienza a fluir energía oscura que los rodea, y en ese instante tanto Kanda como Stella caen de rodillas sin poder respirar, mientras Lenalee cierra los ojos y aspira profundo, como aceptando lo que está a punto de suceder en su interior. Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, estos son amarillos, iguales a los de un Noé, y al suceder esto, un gran flujo de inocencia y materia oscura se hace visible entre ambos.

-Le… na… lee… -Profiere Kanda, que desesperadamente intenta ponerse de pie mientras observa a Lenalee ir al lado del 14º y tomarlo del brazo como una bruja enamorada. De repente vomita sangre y se da cuenta de que su interior también está siendo dominado por la incrementada presión de la oscuridad que los rodea. Stella también sufre el dominio mental, y ambos se dan cuenta de que la primera parte por fin ha comenzado mientras cada una de sus mentes se bloquea.

-Allen… -Musita Stella antes de caer desmayada. Kanda es el último en perder la conciencia, quedando tirado boca arriba antes de que su visión se nuble.

-Allana… Walker…

XOXOXOXOXO

Jasdevi está de pie en el centro de un círculo de humo que se ha formado a su alrededor. En cada una de sus manos tiene una estrella hecha con materia oscura, que poco a poco van aumentando de tamaño mientras las dos exorcistas se ven limitadas a esperar su siguiente movimiento, ya que un campo de energía eléctrica las tiene alejadas de él por el momento.

-Allana, esto no va nada bien. –Le comenta Allena, mirando la energía de las manos del enemigo. Allana asiente y desintegra la espada que hasta hace un momento sostenía.

-La inocencia que Eternal nos da es el poder de la creación. –Comienza a explicar mientras su arma se desvanece. –Quiere decir que podemos invocar cualquier arma o situación que seamos capaces de imaginar, siempre y cuando tengamos el conocimiento suficiente de ésta para recrear su forma exacta en este plano de existencia.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no veo como nos ayuda en la pelea contra este sujeto… -Repite su hermana, que es interrumpida por una de las estrellas de Jasdebi lanzada directo hacia ella, quien debe dar un salto vertical lo más fuerte que puede para evitar la explosión, que crea una esfera de destrucción que se expande rápidamente hacia arriba y a los lados, termina por explotar de nuevo y la manda girando descontrolada hacia el cielo. -¡AAAAHHHH! –Grita mientras el viento generado le impide reincorporarse. Jasdebi aprovecha y salta para interceptarla, dándole un golpe de martillo que la lanza contra la tierra envuelta en fuego negro, creando otro cráter al caer.

-¡Allena! –Grita Allana, pero no va a socorrerla al haber iniciado ya el proceso de creación de una nueva herramienta de pelea. Allena se reincorpora de en medio de los escombros y al ver la posición de su hermana se da cuenta de su plan.

-Eso quiere decir que yo me encargo de mantenerlo ocupado, ¿no es así? –Sonríe para si. –Bueno, creo que es hora de desquitarme de las veces en que siempre me quitaban los dulces que Tykki-sama me regalaba. –Los mira con cara de Allen pensando en las deudas de Cross. –Y nadie se mete con mis dulces… jo… jo… je… -Al terminar de reír sale disparada a velocidad de bala, golpeando al enemigo con una bola de púas creada con el poder de su inocencia. –Desearía haber puesto más atención a las clases de herramientas de batalla de Lulu… -Se lamenta al darse cuenta del escaso repertorio de armas que conoce, sin embargo logra utilizar su martillo giratorio para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza al Noé, que de nuevo es lanzado a cavar otro agujero en la tierra por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡AAARRGHHH! –Ruge Jasdevi al levantarse de entre las rocas. Allena desvanece la bola espinada y en lugar de ella invoca una guitarra, aunque rápidamente le sale una gota en la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que creó.

-Esto… Dios, tengo que hacer algo para mejorar mi concentración… -Dice nerviosa. Jasdebi asoma una sonrisa y de nuevo vuela hacia ella, quien hace un gesto determinado y mueve sus dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento, apuntando la punta de éste hacia él, lanzando un impacto de sonido que detiene su avance y crea una explosión sónica en pleno aire. –Ara, ara, esto no está tan mal. –Sonríe y comienza tocar más, lanzando impactos sónicos con cada acorde realizado, lanzando una avalancha de impactos que no deja avanzar ni moverse al Noé. -¡No dejaré que te muevas de este lugar! –Le grita mientras continúa arrojando los ataques sin detenerse. -_¿Todavía no, onee-sama?_

Allana, por su parte, está reuniendo inocencia en sus manos mientras intenta visualizar en su mente un arma lo suficientemente efectiva para vencer a un Noé sin tener que matarlo. –_Un arma que conozca…_ -Piensa en sus antiguas botas, en las que usa su madre como armas, en las espadas de Kanda, y finalmente viene a su mente Allen cubierto con su capa de payaso y con su espada de exorcismo en la mano. _-¡La espada de exorcismo!_ –Se da cuenta de la respuesta y abre los ojos, utiliza la inocencia que ha estado reuniendo y crea una proyección del arma de su padre, formando la capa blanca con antifaz que adorna su espalda, y apareciendo la misma espada entre sus manos. El antifaz se ubica sobre sus ojos y comienza a lanzar energía en círculos de viento a su alrededor.

-¡Crown Clown! –Grita el nombre del arma que invocó. Mientras tanto, Allena sigue manteniendo a raya a Jasdevi con las explosiones musicales, pero el ritmo de los ataques ha disminuido, lo que le permite al oponente fabricar una barrera de energía en el justo instante de recibir un nuevo golpe, protegiéndose de éste y permitiéndole lanzar su propio ataque de estrella negra contra ella, quien al verlo venir no tiene opción más que utilizar su guitarra como bate de beisbol para protegerse del impacto, destruyendo el instrumento y creando otra explosión negra que la vence y la manda volando algunos metros atrás, donde cae dando vueltas, restregada sobre el piso y jadeando.

-A… llana… -Musita la agotada hermana menor. Jasdevi viene caminando a pasos lentos hasta ella, la mira sin expresión y llena de materia oscura su mano, disponiéndose a atravesarla. Sin embargo, antes de lograr hacerlo, su brazo es atrapado por el Clown Belt. El noé levanta la mirada y encuentra que la figura envuelta en la capa blanca vuela hasta él; intenta quitarse rápidamente, pero Allena reacciona a tiempo para invocar una espada común y atravesarle el estómago, deteniéndolo en el mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente para que Allana llegue, lanzando un corte de exorcismo a lo largo de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de cruces en forma de equis en su pecho. Una vez hecho el movimiento, la joven exorcista pierde su arma y cae boca abajo en el piso, totalmente agotada. Allena se da cuenta de que debe hacer lo mismo y gira sobre el piso para alejarse de Jasdevi, quien de inmediato comienza a gritar y a sufrir de dolor por las huellas de inocencia que han dejado sobre su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita mientras se rasca el pecho desesperadamente mientras las dos jóvenes ven como el ataque está obligándolos a deshacer su transformación combinada, contemplando como las figuras de Debbito y Jasdero poco a poco se desprenden del cuerpo principal, que no deja de gritar, hasta que sus pupilas amarillas son de nuevo visibles, explotando en una onda de oscuridad.

-¡Allana!

-¡Allena! –Cada gemela grita buscando la seguridad de la otra antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la explosión. Al terminar ésta, en medio del humo puede verse la figura de los dos noés tirados en el piso y desmayados mientras su piel pierde la coloración gris y cada uno regresa a ser un humano normal. Allena es la primera en llegar caminando dolorosamente hasta donde están, observando lo humanos que lucen ahora, casi como si solo estuviesen dormidos.

-Estos son… ¿Debbi y Jasde? –Pregunta la joven de vestido. Allana llega caminando hasta su lado y los mira.

-Parece que por fin pudimos exorcizarlos. –Da un suspiro la joven Walker. –Si ahora son humanos… -Mira a Allena y la mira con entusiasmo. -¿Crees que podrían venir a vivir con nosotras y los demás? –Propone contenta. Allena se sorprende ante la propuesta, sus ojos se humedecen y asiente.

-Eso me gustaría mucho… y ojalá a ellos también… Debbi, Jasde… -Los mira con amor. Allana la abraza y ella llora un poco sobre su hombro, quedándose así por unos instantes, luego de lo cual es la menor quien luce la determinación.

-Debemos alcanzar a Joshua-sama y a los demás.

-Si. –Vuelven a ver a los Noés derrotados. –Ya están libres del control del 14º, y son humanos, así que no se si dejarlos aquí sea una buena idea…

-Tranquila. Aunque sean humanos, ellos de seguro sabrán que hacer. –Dice Allena mientras les hace una reverencia de despedida. Ambas se miran la una a la otra y sonríen, saliendo luego a correr para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros, dejando al par vencido en medio del salón de batalla habiendo procurado dejarlos en un rincón seguro.

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua y el resto del grupo van avanzado en medio de las escaleras de la oscuridad hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta. Él abre la puerta y al hacerlo entran a un salón que para su sorpresa es idéntico al viejo edificio de la orden oscura. Han llegado a lo que parece ser el salón de entrenamiento, lugar tan familiar para todos los chicos.

-Este lugar… -Profiere Sarah.

-No hay duda. Es idéntico al lugar donde crecimos. –Agrega Len.

-Si, pero… ¿Qué significa esto? –Inquiere Joshua.

-De seguro es otra trampa del 14º. No olviden en ningún momento que el sujeto tiene la mente de Allen, así que no es de sorprenderse que pueda recrear lugares como este. –Explica Edward. Anju asiente en apoyo a la teoría.

-Aún así… Mira hacia arriba y ve que todo es tal y como lo recuerda.

-¡Allí! –Señala la rubia apuntando hacia el frente. Ante ellos está Lenalee, que luce las pupilas amarillas iguales a las de los Noé, mientras de sus botas emana una cantidad tremenda de inocencia.

-¡Lenalee-sama! –Dice Joshua, sorprendido. –¡Lenalee-sama…! –Intenta hablarle, pero Edward de nuevo lo detiene, esta vez poniéndole la mano en el hombro para no dejarlo correr.

-Con cuidado, Joshua. –Le dice sin mirarlo. –No sabemos si ella es la verdadera Lenalee-sama solo por que tenga su figura.

-Oohh, pero si lo soy. –Explica la general. Todos se sorprenden al escuchar su voz.

-Lenalee-sama, ¿Cómo llegó a este lugar? –Inquiere Anju, acercándose para hablar con su maestra en el tono más familiar posible, sin embargo, antes de acercase, se detiene al sentir la violencia que ahora emana de la inocencia de su mentora. –Lenalee-sama… -Decide ya no avanzar al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Todos ustedes deben detener esta excursión sin sentido ahora mismo. –Les ordena severa. –Es la única manera en que les garantizo que su vida no se extinguirá. –Los amenaza aumentando su poder un poco.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Si logramos terminar el viaje habrá una posibilidad de rescatar al general Walker! ¿no es eso lo que usted también desea? –La cuestiona Sarah, pero Lenalee solo le vuelve la cara.

-Desafortunadamente no puedo moverme de este lugar. Si en verdad insisten en pasar, entonces deberán cumplir el destino del alumno. –Mira fijamente a Anju, quien parece recordar algo escalofriante y niega con la cabeza.

-¡Maestra!

-¡Si vas a avanzar, entonces pasa por sobre mi! ¡pero ninguno de ustedes pondrá un solo dedo sobre Allen! –Su actitud les demuestra que no está completamente en si, pero no ha dejado de ser la Lenalee que todos conocen. Joshua está confundido de saber que ahora debe luchar contra la madre de Allana, temeroso de manchar sus manos con la sangre de los dos padres de la joven, pero incapaz de no cumplir las voluntades de ambos. Lenalee se dispone a atacar, mientras todos los exorcistas aumentan al máximo sus poderes al saber lo terribles que son las habilidades de la general.

-¡Ahí viene! –Avisa Sarah mientras ve volar a Lenalee hacia ellos.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Lenalee, Kanda y Stella se enfrentan a los exorcistas jóvenes, mientras Lavi por fin encuentra su propio camino a la dimensión a un encuentro con el 14º. Allana y Allena encuentran otra sorpresa mientras todo parece prepararse para la confrontación final…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Lección sangrienta

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

(Omake)

Disculpe las molestias, estamos trabajando para servirle mejor. El omake estará de vuelta la semana que viene. (Dibujito de Allana pidiendo disculpas)

XOXOXOXOXO

Bueno, quedó un poco corto, pero al menos pudo salir en la semana que le toca. Espero para la próxima poder hacer uno más largo, jeje…

Ahora si, es todo por ahora. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	39. Lección sangrienta

Lenalee continúa interponiéndose en el camino de los jóvenes exorcistas. La general tiene sus botas activadas, dejando pasar una corriente de energía alrededor del salón en el que se encuentran. Sus ojos se han vuelto del mismo color amarillo que el 14º Noé y su rostro es serio y severo a pesar de estar frente a los jóvenes que ayudó a entrenar.

-¡Esto es una tontería! –Interviene Sarah. -¿¡Dicen que Lenalee-sama es nuestra enemiga! ¡Eso es ridículo! –Niega enérgica.

-¡Es verdad! –Secunda Anju. –Mi maestra jamás se uniría al lado de los Noés. ¡Eso nunca! –Se lleva las manos al pecho mientras aprieta los puños, sorprendida y molesta.

-Y sin embargo parece que así es. –Les dice Edward, que es quien mas calmado se encuentra, al igual que Len, quien siempre observa más la situación antes de reaccionar. Joshua por su parte luce igual de consternado que Sarah y Anju, pero sabe que no tiene tiempo para dudar.

-Lenalee-sama. –La aborda con esperanza y abandono a la vez. Ella levanta su ahora altiva y complacida mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, Joshua-kun?

-¿En verdad se ha unido al 14º Noé solo para poder estar con mi maestro… no, con Allen Walker? –La desafía con los ojos. Lenalee se intimida un poco, pero rápidamente lo hace retroceder aumentando un poco el nivel de su energía.

-Es más que eso, Joshua-kun. –Le responde mientras su mirada empieza a divagar. –Sin embargo, me parece que es hora de darles a ustedes una última lección si es que en verdad insisten en llegar hacia el 14º, y déjenme decirles que NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE. –Sus pupilas se contraen y deja salir de golpe una tremenda presión de aire que los golpea de repente.

-¡AHHHH! –Gritan todos los chicos a la vez.

39ª noche – **Lección sangrienta**

Sin que nadie alcanzara a reaccionar suficientemente rápido, Lenalee los golpeó a todos con un impacto de presión de aire al romper la barrera del sonido y regresar al mismo lugar de donde salió en menos de un instante. La velocidad es tal que ninguno de ellos logra percibir que siquiera se movió, pero de inmediato reciben los impactos explosivos que los mandan a volar en todas direcciones.

-¡AAHHH! –Gritan Sarah y Anju mientras se estrellan en el techo y luego caen al piso. Joshua se estrella contra la pared junto con Len, y Edward logra caer de pie a varios metros. Todos levantan la mirada hacia Lena, quien pareciera que todavía sigue de pie sin siquiera haberse movido.

-Es muy rápida… -Se sorprende Joshua. –Nunca pensé que el poder de las Divine Boots fuera tan grande… -No puede evitar vomitar un poco de sangre, dándose cuenta de que una de sus patadas lo alcanzó a golpear en el estómago. Dirige su rostro hacia ella y la percibe como siempre, hermosa e invencible, esta vez envuelta por un manto de melancolía que parece fuera de lugar. –_Algo no está bien… esto definitivamente… no…_

-¿Qué sucede, niños? ¿Este es acaso todo el desarrollo que han alcanzado en estos últimos cinco años? Si es así no podría estar más decepcionada. –Les da la espalda y comienza a alejarse. –No desperdicien su vida en vano y regresen por donde vinieron. –Baja el tono de su voz, dejando escapar una chispa de preocupación. –No vale la pena que más vidas se pierdan por culpa de Allen… -Dice con culpa. Anju logra escucharla y por un segundo recuerda el feliz rostro que su maestra siempre le mostraba en sus días de entrenamiento, aún y cuando ella nunca fue muy fuerte como exorcista.

-¡LENALEE-SENSEI! –Le grita con voz fuerte la pelinaranja. Lenalee se sorprende al oír su voz y vuelve a verla con expresión admirada.

-Anju…

-_Siempre recuerda que tienes amigos. _–Fueron las palabras que como maestra le dijo años atrás. Ahora finalmente entiende su significado y se siente furiosa al ver que su maestra es quien las ha olvidado. -¡Lenalee-sensei! ¡¿Acaso no era usted la que decía que debemos confiar en los demás? ¡Por favor, no insista en alejarnos de la misión!

-¡Basta! –La silencia antes de que pueda seguir, dejando salir algunas chispas de energía desde sus botas por todo el piso. -¡No permitiré que una chiquilla venga a sermonearme sobre el por qué de las cosas! –Le reclama enojada. –Pero si pelear es lo que quieres, entonces tendré que asumir la responsabilidad de enseñarte la realidad. La diferencia de poderes que existe entre el 14º y yo es tan grande como la que existe entre tú conmigo. Si aún así quieres retarlo, demuestra que esa brecha no es nada para ti.

-¡Lenalee-sama, debe haber otra forma! –Intenta intervenir Joshua, pero Anju se le pone enfrente y le da la espalda. El chico se sorprende y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la determinación que su compañera de equipo ha tomado.

-Deja que yo me enfrente a ella. –Le dice con voz de súplica y determinación. –Siempre terminamos dependiendo de Allana y de ti… y por como se ven las cosas, parece que ha llegado el momento en el que los compañeros de equipo salimos a relucir, ¿no lo crees? Siempre me gustaron ese tipo de historias, donde el héroe tiene la misión de llegar con el jefe final, pero al llegar al castillo del mal sus amigos deben irse quedando uno por uno para pelear con los sirvientes del señor del mal hasta que el héroe se queda solo…

-Anju, ya cállate. –La reprende con tono familiar mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza. Ella le hace una sonrisa de vergüenza y asiente.

-Espero que tu encuentro con el 14º sea tan épico como se supone que debe ser. –Se dispone a enfrentarla, pero se devuelve una vez más. –Y… no te preocupes. Siempre supe que a quien tú querías en realidad es a Allana. Siempre lo supe, pero fui feliz mientras esa ilusión duró. –Al terminar estas palabras, toma las dianas que tenía colgando en el cinturón y se prepara para pelear. -¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… DIANAS ESTELARES!

-¡Anju! –La llama el chico, pero Sarah lo toma por el brazo y le hace un gesto para seguir hacia delante. Joshua reflexiona por un instante y asiente.

-¡Tonta, una inocencia que ni siquiera es de nivel crítico no tiene oportunidad contra alguien del nivel divino! –Le dice Edward, pero Anju no lo escucha y sale a luchar contra Lenalee mientras las dianas se convierten en discos luminosos que flotan sobre las palmas de su mano, creciendo de tamaño hasta que su diámetro es equivalente a su propia estatura.

-¡Sensei! –Grita al chocar contra ella, quien interpone una de sus botas para detener el ataque, generando un efecto parecido al de una sierra eléctrica chocando contra una pared de metal, lanzando chispas por todos lados. Lenalee siente la presión ejercida por su alumna y muy en el fondo se siente complacida de su desarrollo.

-_Así se hace, Anju. _–La felicita en su mente, sin embargo, al estar bajo la influencia del 14º sus pensamientos son rápidamente opacados y comienza a atacar con más fuerza, empujando a la joven de un solo golpe, lanzándola como rayo contra una de las paredes, pero es rescatada del impacto por Edward, que de un salto llega cerca de ella e invoca su inocencia de pared de rosas para que sirva como colchón y frenar el impacto. Los pétalos rojos flotan por todo el salón al mismo tiempo que la chica cae en los brazos del joven exorcista.

-Me parece que tendré que ayudar a Anju-san en esta batalla. –Dice él. –Discúlpenme con Allana-sama, díganle que me espere y que de de seguro mi amor por ella hará que nos veamos de nuevo. –Les dice mientras se prepara para luchar sacando una rosa y teniéndola en la mano. Sarah, que estaba a punto de salir, lo mira con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo que digas. –Dice la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Anju y Edward se quedan de pie el uno frente al otro mientras Lenalee se dispone a terminarlos.

-No tengo más tiempo que perder con ustedes. –Aumenta de nuevo su poder y se lanza contra ellos. –Mei no Toogi… Shinikaze. (Taconeo infernal, viento de la muerte) –Murmura suavemente. Luego de esto el sonido de una explosión resuena a espaldas de Joshua y compañía, que ya salieron de ahí y avanzan por las escaleras hacia la azotea del lugar.

XOXOXOXO

El 14º está de pie a la orilla de la terraza del nivel superior de la edificación donde todos se encuentran. Frente a él está la amplitud del cielo, y si baja la mirada no observa más que azul inmensidad, sin que la tierra esté visible por ningún lado. Da un suspiro y dirige su mirada hacia atrás, donde Kanda y Stella, que lucen sus pupilas amarillas iguales a las de él y Lenalee, están de pie casi como en estado zombificado.

-Ara… y yo que me había hecho ilusiones de volver a discutir con Bakanda como en los viejos tiempos… -Mira hacia arriba mientras se dirige al lado de ambos. La mujer continúa mirando hacia el piso mientras el hombre parece reaccionar un poco ante la declaración.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas oír de mi, brote de habas podrido? –Le contesta en la vieja actitud de siempre. El 14º se sorprende y lo mira a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de estar dominado por su poder, todavía continúa siendo la misma persona.

-Esto es… interesante. –Se asoma a los lados de su cara haciendo como si lo examinara. -¿Significa esto que te estás resistiendo a la influencia que la materia oscura hace sobre ti? ¿o que la has aceptado por completo para poder conservar tu personalidad?

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa! –Contesta Stella, un poco más desesperada. -¡Estamos de tu lado, Allen-idiota! –Le grita levantando de súbito la mirada y clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Al escuchar esto, algo en el interior del 14º palpita fuertemente, obligándolo a retroceder mientras se sostiene el pecho por el dolor. Tanto Stella como Kanda reaccionan al fenómeno observándolo con estupor.

-Tú… -Profiere el peliazul. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, son interrumpidos por la presencia de Joshua y los demás, que han terminado de subir por las escaleras y entrado al santuario del 14º. Todos los chicos se sorprenden al darse cuenta de la presencia de dos más de los adultos en el lugar.

-General… Kanda… -Musita Joshua con sorpresa y horror. –Parece que Lenalee-sama no es la única que tiene problemas de personalidad el día de hoy… -Comenta sarcástico, pero antes de hacer nada más, recibe un golpe estilo bokke-tsukomi con un abanico de papel propinado por Sarah.

-¡¿Qué clase de comentario sarcástico es ese? –Le reclama enojada. –Ese chiste es malísimo, Joshua. –Lo reprende moviendo el dedo índice, como si le diera una lección. A él le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-No… no pretendía que fuese un chiste… -Responde con voz plana. Los tres chicos voltean a ver y ven a Stella junto con Kanda en la misma actitud robótica de su compañero. Todos se sorprenden al ver el parche que ahora ostenta en su ojo, pero la rubia es la que luce más afectada.

-¡Maestra! –Reacciona preocupada, pero luego cae en cuenta de la situación y sabe que no es momento de preguntar más cosas. La forma y el color actual de las pupilas de su maestra son la única respuesta que necesita. Kanda por su parte se lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y observa a los tres buscando al oponente más apropiado para él. Joshua frunce el seño y se da cuenta de que atrás de ellos está el 14º, que como el enemigo final de un juego de aventuras ahora está sentado de nuevo en la silla principal del salón, esperando a que la batalla entre sus dragones y los invasores comience.

-¿Qué hacemos, Joshua-kun? –Inquiere la rubia. –El 14º está frente a nosotros ahora mismo… no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. –Sus cadenas se asoman desde las mangas de su chaqueta y caen perpendiculares al piso desde sus muñecas. Len le quita el seguro a su escopeta y Joshua aprieta los puños mientras decide rápidamente el curso a tomar.

-Me parece que… -Comienza a decir, pero de nuevo es Sarah quien se le adelanta.

-Déjame a mí pelear con mi maestra. –Solicita seria.

-Y yo me enfrentaré al general Kanda. –Propone Len. –De esta forma tú te puedes concentrar en luchar contra el 14º y terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas. –Agrega el chico. –De seguro tanto Allana como Allena vendrán pronto, así que debemos ahorrarles más dolor del que ya han pasado. –Le dice casi en tono de ruego. Joshua mira a su amigo por unos instantes y luego asiente.

-Trataré de hacerlo. –Sonríe débilmente. Los tres se dirigen hacia los mayores que tienen enfrente y se disponen a luchar.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… JUSTICE CHAINS!

-Inocencia, actívate: innocence shot. –Los dos jóvenes se lanzan a luchar contra sus respectivos objetivos. Sarah lanza una onda de cadena de inocencia hacia Stella, quien con un movimiento de su brazo la repele utilizando una proyección de la diana de Anju; su ojo de inocencia ya está activado. La joven corre por un lado hacia ella y de inmediato lanza sus dos cadenas a la vez, intentando rodearla, pero la general proyecta las alas de su espalda y vuela fuera de rango en el tiempo suficiente para evitar los ataques de su alumna.

-Siempre fuiste bastante perezosa con tu velocidad, Sarah-chan. –La reprende su maestra. –Esa es la debilidad que mi mirada detecta en ti. –Su ojo brilla de nuevo y ahora proyecta las botas de Lenalee en estado celestial. Las pupilas de Sarah se dilatan al comprender que eso significa un significativo aumento de velocidad por parte de su maestra, a lo que se defiende moviendo sus cadenas para formar una pared giratoria a su alrededor, misma que justo al terminar de materializarse recibe un impacto de la bota proyectada de la general, que detiene su movimiento circular y la manda a volar hacia atrás, pero la joven logra reaccionar y lanza la cadena de su mano derecha al estilo hombre araña para envolver un pilar con ella, girando de regreso y devolviéndole una patada que la maestra no logra esquivar, empujándola ahora a ella algunos metros fuera de balance.

-Cuando tenemos una debilidad, lo más sensato es compensarla con nuestros puntos fuertes, ¿no es así, maestra? –Le dice mientras continúa su ataque. Stella la mira y se dispone a seguir contraatacando. Por su parte, Len se ve en seria desventaja al tener que enfrentarse a Kanda, quien solo con su mugen en primera ilusión es capaz de repeler sin dificultad alguna todos los disparos que le está lanzando con su rifle de inocencia. Después de una secuencia de tres disparos, donde todos son completamente rechazados por el general, el joven baja el arma y lo observa con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya estás en tu límite? –Le pregunta caminando lentamente hacia él. Len aprieta con fuerza su arma y detiene el temblor de sus pies, los cuales siempre han temblado así desde su primera batalla. Al detenerse recuerda las palabras de su madre.

-_Está bien tener miedo, porque saber que puedes morir te da el coraje para esforzarte por vivir a toda costa. El verdadero valor es enfrentarte al peligro a pesar de tener miedo… porque en el miedo está tu fortaleza. _ –Le dijo un día de pequeño mientras lloraba. Len recuerda sus palabras y al instante sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a Kanda, huyendo de él a toda velocidad, calculando su única posibilidad de victoria. Kanda se sorprende de su reacción pero sale detrás de él de todos modos, dejando a Joshua frente a frente con Allen, que tiene una sonrisa expectante mientras lo observa.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que el héroe de tu grupo de amigos resultaste ser tú, Joshua Walker. –Le dice mientras se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la chaqueta larga con los guantes blancos que cubren sus manos. Joshua se queda en silencio, extrañado del apellido mencionado por el noé, recordando de paso que su viejo apellido quedó por completo en el olvido, y que no tiene ninguna intención de adoptar "Mikk" como el nuevo.

-… ¿Walker? –Pregunta serio. -¿De qué estás hablando, Noé? –Pregunta para hacer tiempo y pensar en una estrategia útil en contra del jefe final. El 14º se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un pedazo de papel todo gastado, pero todavía entero.

-Me parece que no tuve tiempo de decírtelo antes, pero ya que estamos en esta situación, ¿por qué no? De todos modos está en las viejas memorias de este cuerpo.

-Habla ya. –Le insiste mientras se concentra en reunir energía en sus puños para su invocación de inocencia. El 14º agita el papel en una mano y luego lo acerca a sus ojos para leer.

-Aquí dice que Allen estaba a punto de darte su apellido y adoptarte como su hijo, ¿no es increíble? –Dice divertido. Joshua se queda con los ojos desorbitados al escucharlo. –Ibas a ser hermanastro de tu novia, jiji, bastante apropiado para un descendiente de Noé. –Iba a proponértelo justo antes de que todo aquello comenzara, aunque todavía no lo había hablado siquiera con Lenalee, pero lo haría antes que contigo para ver su opinión. Allana lo sabía, pero él le pidió que no te dijera nada hasta que llegase el momento… y sin embargo, el momento nunca llegó. –Su tono se va construyendo de inocente a siniestro. –Allen te quería como a un hijo… -Sonríe malévolo. –Y el amor que Allen sintió por ti todavía está guardado en esta mente. –Se toca la frente mientras danza errático, como si estuviese borracho, pero con la mirada completamente despejada. –Seguramente Allana luego se sintió tan desesperada y sola, con su familia destruida y sus ilusiones rotas que ya no encontró sentido en revivir tal sueño. –Sus palabras hacen que recuerde a Allana justo luego de haber regresado de la batalla de hace cinco años. Tenía las dos piernas rotas, el rostro lleno de cortadas y una herida en su espalda que atravesó desde el hombro hasta la parte baja, cuya cicatriz todavía es visible sobre la piel de la joven. La tristeza que Allana tenía en su rostro en ese momento es algo que juró que jamás volvería a dejar que pasara. Baja la mirada y aprieta sus puños todavía más fuerte mientras el 14º le extiende la mano en invitación.

-Tú eres como yo, Joshua. Igual que Allana y Allena, tienes una parte noé y a la vez puedes utilizar la inocencia… somos el futuro… somos el destino de la humanidad, los dioses que de ahora en adelante poblarán la tierra y la guiarán hacia el verdadero futuro que Dios quería para Noé… el destino que YO voy a cumplir, y tú puedes formar parte de la familia que va a salvarse, al igual que mis dos hijas.

-¡Allana es la hija de Allen Walker! –Le grita enojado. El 14º se sorprende ante tal declaración.

-Si… eso lo se. Es hija de este cuerpo, por lo tanto…

-¡Es la hija de Allen Walker! –Grita de nuevo él. -¡Aún en los momentos más desesperados…! ¡A pesar de que incluso yo la dejé sola…! ¡Allana no se rindió! ¡Luchó y pudo darnos confianza a todos nosotros! ¡Pudo recuperar a su hermana! ¡Allana Walker es mi esperanza, y mientras ella exista yo puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para garantizar su futuro!

-Ohh… ¿y qué podrá ser eso?

-… Cumplir la última promesa que le hice a mi maestro… -La inocencia acumulada en sus manos por fin comienza a fluir libremente. –Le dije que si el momento del final, la oscuridad todavía lo consumía… yo… con estas manos… ¡acabaría con él! ¡inocencia, actívate… Destiny Flux! –Los guantes que adquirió como inocencia gracias al entrenamiento de Cross se materializan en sus manos mientras corre hacia su oponente, quien confiadamente detiene su puño con la palma de la mano cuando está a punto de recibir el golpe en el rostro. Los dos se quedan detenidos por un momento mientras Joshua siente como la fuerza de la mano del 14º, que ahora rodea su puño, está comenzando a constreñirlo. –Aaah… -Se queja mientras la presión ejercida por Allen es cada vez mayor.

-¿Qué pasó con toda tu determinación? ¿Hasta aquí llegó el poder de la promesa hecha a tu maestro, niño tonto? –Lo reta más insistente el Noé. –Tu esperanza termina aquí… ¡y tu existencia sin significado con ella! –Le dice antes de asestarle otro puñetazo dirigido al estómago, pero Joshua lo bloquea con su otra mano, para la sorpresa del enemigo. -¿Huh? –Profiere sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué pasa, viejo! ¿Hasta aquí llega toda tu fuerza? –Le dice sarcástico. En ese instante se suelta de la mano izquierda y le da un puñetazo en el rostro que no alcanza a moverlo, pero en vez de eso le genera una sensación general de perder el control sobre la inocencia que fluye por su cuerpo, generando un pequeño rechazo que se manifiesta en una corriente eléctrica verde que sale por su piel.

-¡Agghh! –Se queja mientras retrocede unos pasos, mirándolo luego furioso. -¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho! –Cuestiona enojado, sus ojos temblando de nerviosismo. En ese instante cae en cuenta de las verdaderas habilidades de Joshua. –Maldito… así que tú eres capaz de controlar el flujo de inocencia a tu antojo…

-Así es. –Explica confiado. –Mi habilidad me permite inyectar o sustraer la inocencia natural de las cosas. Ahora que lo he dominado por completo puedo usar mi habilidad para destruir el balance de inocencia y materia oscura de tu cuerpo…

-… Para luego dejar el camino abierto para exorcizarme, ¿no es así? –Dice divertido. Joshua se pone serio y lo mira sin responder. –Lo que estás pasando de largo y que seguramente el viejo Cross te dijo es que no me enfrentaras solo… -Levanta una ceja esperando ver su reacción. –Porque aunque tengas esta habilidad, eso no será suficiente para detenerme, y menos si no dejo que me toques… -Joshua se sorprende ante lo fácil que contrarrestó su estrategia su enemigo. De pronto es sorprendido por un puñetazo dado por él, que le da en la frente y lo manda como bala por los aires a estrellarse contra una columna, haciéndola pedazos. Allen se quita la chaqueta y comienza a bromear actuando como boxeador, preparándose para embestir al chico que osó retarlo.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Shittsui no Toogi… Tetsukaze. –Invoca Lenalee mientras sus dos botas se rodean de cuchillas de acero que parecen escamas afiladas, de tamaño mucho menor a las que usaba en su juventud, debido a que su poder está más concentrado. Edward tiene una herida en el hombro que hace que todo su brazo esté cubierto de sangre, mientras que Anju tiene roto el lente derecho de sus anteojos, su ropa tiene algunos cortes y está sangrando un poco de la frente, ambos jadeando agotados.

-Ahora viene el Tetsukaze… -Informa la pelinaranja, como si esperara lo peor. –La técnica que mi maestra logró dominar por completo luego de muchos años de práctica… -Traga grueso mientras observa como fluye su energía.

-Vaya que eres optimista, señorita. –Contesta Edward. Anju se acomoda los anteojos, los cuales brillan cubriendo la silueta de sus ojos.

-Sería un poco más alegre si esas botas sangrientas no se hubiesen alimentado de mi piel y mis uñas durante todos los años de mi entrenamiento de exorcista… -Dos bolas de fuego azules rodean su cabeza. –No me parece nada agradable tener que volver a enfrentarlas…

-Eso… hace las cosas un poco diferentes. –Acepta el castaño. Los dos se preparan para el nuevo ataque de Lenalee, que esta vez salta e intenta golpearlos con el talón del pie en un giro hacia atrás, creando un cráter en el piso con el solo hecho de tocarlo. Edward se pone azul mientras Anju ha entrado en modo serio.

-Parece que la diversión se ha terminado. –Comenta la joven. Lenalee la mira enojada y le lanza una patada de 270º a gran velocidad, a lo que ella logra reaccionar moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y contraatacando con uno de sus discos de energía para intentar frenar su ataque, pero Lena levanta su otro pie y esta vez logra conectar en su codo derecho, rompiéndoselo y sacando su brazo de balance. -¡AAHHH! –Se queja adolorida. Lenalee intenta rematarla con una patada frontal de las botas de acero, pero Edward interpone una pared de rosales que se esparcen por todos lados al contacto del golpe, creando una pantalla de pétalos que nubla la visión de la atacante. El chico entonces toma a Anju entre los brazos y se dispone a correr, pero antes de que pueda avanzar mucho es golpeado por una oleada de viento que viene desde Lena.

-Enbu… Kirikaze. –Musita casi inaudiblemente, pero a su vez se crea un torbellino que limpia todos los pétalos del aire, dejando despejado el campo. Edward aprieta los dientes y se da cuenta de que están acorralados, sin embargo, Anju se baja de sus brazos y sosteniéndose el brazo roto se dispone a hacer su último ataque de diana contra su maestra.

-¡Enbu Kirikaze! –Sentencia la joven mientras utiliza su diana izquierda para crear un torbellino igual al de su maestra. Lenalee se muestra sorprendida mientras la corriente de viento va hacia ella. -¡AAAAHHH! –Grita Anju al lanzarlo.

-¡Este ataque es…! ¡Ahhh! –Profiere al recibir el golpe, sorprendida de ser golpeada por la técnica que ella misma desarrolló. –_Anju… ¿¡Pero cómo!_ –Se pregunta al ser lanzada por los aires.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Proyección: arco de la cazadora. –Invoca Stella, haciendo que en sus manos aparezca el viejo arco de inocencia usado por su maestra años atrás. Sarah se ha logrado defender de todos los ataques lanzados por su profesora, pero sus cadenas han comenzado a mostrar grietas en la superficie por los constantes impactos lanzados por la enemiga.

-_Esto no va nada bien… aún y cuando mis cadenas fueron fortalecidas por el forjador, todavía no soy rival para la inocencia de la maestra… ¡rayos! Siempre se portó muy amable conmigo y por eso no soy tan fuerte como debería…_ -Piensa para si mientras decide cuál será su próximo movimiento. Stella lanza una lluvia de flechas hacia ella, obligándola a protegerse con defensa rodante de nuevo, y mientras lo hace recuerda brevemente el momento en que la conoció.

-_Esta niña es una pariente lejana del general Yeegar. _–Le dijo Komui a Stella mientras tenía de la mano a la niña de seis años._ –Hasta hoy se crió en Norteamérica, pero resultó ser compatible con la inocencia y la sede de Estados Unidos la mandó aquí para su entrenamiento._

La pequeña lo escuchaba en silencio, pero mostrando una altivez impropia de una niña de su edad. Stella de inmediato se inclinó frente a ella y con su rostro cerca del suyo le sonrió amablemente.

-_Waah, que niña tan bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_S.. Sarah…_ -Dijo con timidez. Stella continuó sonriéndole hasta que logró sacarle una sonrisa. –_Qué señora más rara. _–Pensó. Ahora la tiene frente a ella dispuesta a matarla, y eso no hace sino sacarle una sonrisa como la primera vez.

-Rayos, ¡en verdad eres una tipa muy rara, maestra! –Le dice mientras sus cadenas de inocencia comienzan a moverse como serpientes a su alrededor, las dos completamente cubiertas de una corriente de inocencia. -¡INOCENCIA NIVEL DOS: CADENAS DEL SELLO! –De la parte de la espalda de su chaqueta brotan dos cadenas más, que se unen a dos más que salen a un lado de sus cadenas originales, dejando a la joven con seis hileras de eslabones saliendo de ella, cada uno imbuido de inocencia y moviéndose como si se tratase de tentáculos sincronizados con su voluntad. -¡Prepárate! –Le grita. Sin embargo, Stella guarda su arco, activa su ojo copiador y en un instante le devuelve su jugada creando una inocencia idéntica a la suya.

-Proyección: cadenas del sello. –Profiere en voz automática. A Sarah le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¡Este era el momento para que yo, la gran Sarah-sama se luciera con todo su poder! –Se enoja mientras lanza sus ataques a Stella, que hace lo propio, creando una lluvia de cadenas.

XOXOXOXOXO

-¿Dónde estás, Len? –Pregunta Kanda, a quien Len ha obligado a perseguirlo hasta llegar a una zona del palacio con varios pilares, donde es muy fácil esconderse y disparar sin ser detectado. -¡Sal de una vez y terminemos con esto! –Lo reta el espadachín cortando una de las torres de uno solo tajo. Len está oculto algunos pilares más atrás, con su escopeta entre las manos, tan serio como siempre, pero con el rostro preocupado.

-_Las batallas no se ganan con fuerza, sino con inteligencia._ –Recuerda que su padre le dijo una vez. –_Lo más importante no es ganar, sino asegurarse de que todos regresen con bien, y para eso hay que jugar con el cerebro y no con los músculos._ –Esa era la primera vez que salía en una misión. Komui y Miranda siempre demostraron ser una patética excusa de padres en cuanto a ser un ejemplo de conducta y de responsabilidad a seguir, pero se da cuenta de que en verdad le dieron consejos importantes.

-_Rayos, ¿por qué pienso en estas cosas ahora?_ –Piensa elevando los ojos al cielo. Entonces se torna decidido, se da la vuelta y lanza un disparo a Kanda justo en su punto ciego, ocultándose de nuevo entre los obstáculos. Kanda sin embargo, logra reaccionar a tiempo y bloquea el impacto.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, Len Lee! –Le grita enojado el peliazul, pero es golpeado de nuevo por la derecha, bloqueando, y luego casi de inmediato por la izquierda, por detrás y por delante, cayéndole finalmente un golpe por la espalda, que lo saca un poco de balance. El samurái solo alcanza a escuchar los pasos del exorcista corriendo lo más rápido que puede a su alrededor.

-_Solo un poco más… si cargo la energía suficiente, entonces de seguro…_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Allana y Allena van corriendo por uno pasillo diferente que viene desde la entrada este de la fortaleza, Joshua y el resto habiendo entrado por el lado norte. La gemela de cabello largo lleva la delantera al conocer mejor la estructura de la fortaleza que su hermana. Las dos lucen un poco golpeadas, pero todavía con energía para continuar luchando si es necesario.

-Ahora debemos subir hasta encontrar una puerta de madera del lado derecho. –Informa Allena mientras da dos saltos que la hacen parecer casi como si volara. Allana asiente y la imita.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? Siento que hemos recorrido estos pasillos por décadas. –Se queja la hermana mayor.

-Onee-sama se ha vuelto muy perezosa con los años. –Dice con voz divertida.

-¿¡Con los años! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Técnicamente tu yo tenemos la misma edad! ¿lo sabías? –Le hace un puchero, molesta por el comentario. Allena se limita a hacer sonrisa de gato mientras la vuelve a ver, complacida de haber encontrado algo con qué molestar a su querida hermana.

-"Técnicamente" tu eres mayor que… -Comienza a hablar, pero debe callarse al instante en que su hermana se arroja sobre ella, la abraza y rueda junto con ella a un lado para dejar pasar un disparo concentrado de corriente de agua, que como un cañonazo se estrella contra el fondo de las escaleras, destruyéndolas por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡¿Estás bien, Allena? –Pregunta Allana. Allena asiente y mira con hastío y preocupación el siguiente obstáculo que se cruza en su camino. Lulubel está en forma de agua y poco a poco recobra su aspecto sólido.

-Lulu-chan… -Se sorprende y se frustra la hermana menor. -¡Maldito 14º! ¡¿Por qué rayos te pones a controlar a la gente que quiero? –Reclama en voz alta. Lulubel convierte sus manos en látigos de agua y se prepara para atacar. Sus ojos muestran la misma mirada perdida que sus demás compañeros anteriores. –Perdóname, Lulu-chan, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. –Activa su inocencia y una nueva batalla comienza.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lavi y Maus, espiados de cerca por Ben y Kaori, han llegado hasta una planicie amplia, donde solo pasto verde es lo único que se aprecia en la distancia. En ese lugar el Bookman, ayudado por el viejo Bookman están trazando un círculo lleno de inscripciones antiguas, en medio del cual Maus está de pie, cubierta con una sábana blanca, mirándolos con una mezcla de nerviosismo y tristeza. El rostro de Lavi luce decidido mientras que Bookman no muestra emoción alguna. Desde donde los observan, entre las rocas, Ben luce enojado mientras Kaori luce totalmente perdida respecto a lo que pretenden hacer.

-Oye, Ben, ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Por qué Maus-chan está en medio de eso? –Mira a Ben y nota que su expresión es visiblemente perturbada. -¿Ben?

-Ellos… van a invocar a Lilith desde el cuerpo de mi madre… -Dice con horror. –Piensan invocarla para pelear con ella… -Deduce mientras observa el rostro determinado de sus padres.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Invocación. Lavi consigue invocar a Lilith para terminar de una vez por todas con la mancha de oscuridad en su vida y salvar a Maus del destino que le espera. Mientras tanto, Sarah, Len, Anju, Edward y Joshua siguen enfrentándose contra el 14º y los generales dominados por él, quedando en desventaja hasta que las gemelas Walker hacen su aparición.

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

La última invocación

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

Allana y Allena con expresiones siniestras están de pie detrás de la silla de la oficina del escritor.

-¿Verdad que no te atrasarás de nuevo, creador? –Dice Allana con voz sádica.

-No quisiera tener que tomarle la palabra a una de las lectoras respecto de los ataques… -Agrega Allena.

-Entendido, no vuelve a suceder… -Dice Saulen, sudando de terror.

(Se cierra el telón)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Oops. Se me fue una semana sin darme cuenta, pero para compensar está este cap que me quedó razonablemente largo en relación a los demás. Ya era hora de darle un poco más de cámara a los amigos de Allana, y en el cap que viene también a Lavi, que casi no ha salido en estos episodios…

Bueno, es todo. Gracias a todos por su preferencia, espero que el cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	40. La última invocación

40ª noche – **La última invocación**

-Shittsui no toogi… ¡Tetsukaze! –Invoca Lenalee al lanzarse de nuevo contra Anju. La joven combina sus dos dianas en una sola de mayor tamaño para usarla como escudo contra la patada propinada, pero no es capaz de resistir el abrumador poder que su maestra imprime en su ataque, lanzándola por los aires sin control, donde es atrapada de nuevo por una mano de rosales invocada por Edward, quien intenta ir hacia ella, pero es detenido de nuevo por Lena, que parte la tierra con solo lanzar una patada, sacando de balance al joven y obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás, dándole tiempo suficiente para volar hacia Anju, quien logra reaccionar y de nuevo invoca la técnica de su maestra.

-¡ENBU KIRIKAZE! –Profiere apretando los ojos mientras usa su disco de energía para formar un torbellino de inocencia que repele de nuevo a Lena, que tiene que retroceder, mas no es suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla. Las dos caen al piso, Lena de pie y Anju de rodillas, jadeando. La poderosa general mira con sorpresa y expectación a su alumna, que con cada ataque le demuestra su tremendo crecimiento como exorcista. No puede evitar compararla con la niña torpe y débil que conoció hace años.

-… Anju… -Profiere con voz lenta. –Ese ataque… ¿Cómo? –Mientras la mira, la joven, que aún se sostiene su brazo roto, se vuelve a poner de pie y da un paso al frente, desafiándola de nuevo.

-Técnicamente no es Enbu Kirikaze original, ya que ese solo se puede realizar con las botas oscuras. –Explica calmada. –Sin embargo, como mi inocencia es del tipo de velocidad, logré adaptar la rotación de las dianas para generar la fuerza centrífuga que se necesita para desencadenar el núcleo del ataque, y así crear una réplica de tu técnica… -Luego se decae un poco. –La había preparado para enseñársela… -Su tono triste. –Pero no en estas circunstancias…

-_Logró copiar una técnica de inocencia y adaptarla a su propio estilo de combate…_ -Piensa mientras la mira, luego retoma su actitud hostil. –Bueno, ¿y qué mas da? Un torbellino de viento no va a detenerme. Si es el Enbu Kirikaze, entonces se perfectamente como funciona, así que…

-Así que no tiene efecto en ti, ¿no es así? Me pregunto si será cierto… después de todo, tú me dijiste que las batallas se ganan con creatividad. Si la fuerza de tu oponente es mayor a la tuya, busca su punto débil. –Recita la lección. –"Si alguien te ataca con los puños, golpea sus brazos, si ataca con la cabeza, dale en la frente, y si tira patadas…"

-… Busca sus piernas. –Termina la frase, admitiendo que son sus propias palabras. –Sin embargo, ¿tienes la capacidad para alcanzarme, Anju? ¿A mi, la exorcista más veloz de todos los que existen? –Su actitud altanera hace que Anju piense de nuevo en la amigable y humilde maestra que hizo de ella la exorcista que es ahora.

-Puede que tu velocidad sea la mayor de todas… ¡pero eso no evitará que mi voluntad te alcance!

Edward se levanta de los escombros para ver que las dianas de Anju la rodean como si fuese un átomo, cuando de pronto, los dos discos se convierten en cuatro y luego en ocho más pequeños, dos poniéndose a los lados de sus tobillos, dos en sus rodillas, dos en sus muñecas y dos en su espalda. Toda ella emite un ruido similar al de un taladro eléctrico girando a velocidad increíble.

-¡Máxima activación… centella giratoria! –Grita mientras se rodea de luz verde y amarilla. Edward y Lenalee perciben el aumento exponencial del poder de la pelinaranja, siendo el chico quien salta sorprendido.

-¡No, Anju-san! –Le advierte extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero Anju lo pasa de largo y se desplaza a la misma velocidad que Lena hacia ella, efectivamente propinándole un puñetazo sónico en el rostro, mandándola a volar por los aires, siguiéndola casi fantasmalmente para aparecer detrás suyo y rematarla con una patada giratoria que le da en la espalda, creando una explosión de sonido que rompe las rocas de las paredes al presionarlas, impactando a Lena de nuevo contra el piso, haciendo otro cráter a sus pies. Anju vuela hacia ella para golpearla de nuevo, pero antes de llegar, Lenalee aparece justo frente a ella y le da una patada en el estómago, deteniendo su movimiento.

-¡UUGGHHH! –Profiere sin aire, con sus ojos yéndose en blanco.

-Es suficiente, Anju. –Le dice con voz cansada. Luego aumenta su poder de nuevo. –Hidari no Toogi… ¡Shinikaze!

-¡Anju-san! –Grita Edward corriendo hacia ellas, pero solo alcanza a ver un destello de luz. Desde el exterior de la edificación logra verse una columna de luz verde explosiva que vuela hasta el cielo en medio de un sonido atronador.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sarah continúa enfrentándose contra Stella en una situación similar. La joven rubia ya ha activado su invocación en nivel tres, convirtiendo sus cadenas en serpientes de inocencia que bailan saliendo de su cuerpo, pero la exorcista copycat no luce para nada amenazada; su ojo verde brillante la tiene completamente enfocada, lo que le permite copiar todas sus habilidades en tiempo real, un hecho que la alumna comprende perfectamente.

-Maestra… -Musita con un tono de decepción. Stella levanta una ceja y contesta educadamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Sarah-chan?

-Creo que entiendo la situación, pero aún así, sus acciones son todo menos justificadas. –Le dice con voz seria. –Puede que Allana y los demás no se hayan dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero yo lo hago perfectamente, y eso es porque puedo entender el lenguaje de la pelea, maestra; el lenguaje que usted me enseñó. Al hablarle de esa forma, la general hace cara de sorpresa al ver la determinación que muestra su joven alumna, cuya mirada ya no es la de una chica inocente, sino la de una guerrera que es capaz de entender a su enemigo al pelear con él.

-¿Y según tú, cuál es el significado de nuestras acciones, Sarah-chan?

-Intentan quemarlo, ¿no es así? –Su tono de desafío ya no es de alumna a maestra, sino de igual a igual. Stella lo percibe; a diferencia de Anju, Edward, Joshua y Len, Sarah es quien tiene más desarrollado su vínculo con la inocencia aún a pesar de que su poder no se compara con el de Allana.

-_Esta niña puede ser muy peligrosa… _-Se dice Stella de forma inconsciente. De repente se da cuenta de que el anterior no fue su pensamiento, sino el de la materia oscura que está en simbiosis en con ella en ese momento. –_Sarah-chan… ¡huye de aquí!_ –Piensa preocupada, sin embargo la rubia no parece tener intenciones de detenerse.

-¡No voy a permitir que sigan adelante con ese plan! –Sentencia en actitud definitiva. -¡Si lo hacen las consecuencias serán peores! ¿Acaso no lo ve, maestra? ¡Eso no funcionará contra el enemigo! –Trata de disuadirla mientras aumenta el flujo de inocencia que la rodea. Stella entiende las palabras de su alumna, pero es demasiado tarde para mirar atrás.

-Esto es algo que debe hacerse, Sarah. –Contesta mientras proyecta una copia de la espada de exorcismo de Allen, pero con los colores de la del conde original. Sarah prevé el siguiente movimiento de la pelinegra y corre creando una línea de cadenas en el aire que utiliza como puente para ganar altitud, luego procede a lanzar una lluvia de cadenas contra Stella, quien las rechaza con un movimiento de la espada oscura.

-¡Eres una ingenua si crees que eso me afectará! –Le grita de nuevo con voz siniestra, pero Sarah se muestra más confiada que nunca al escucharla, llegando incluso a sonreír, lo que la deja confundida.

-Es porque te conozco bien que se que si lo hará, maestra. –Le anuncia con confianza. Stella lanza un espadazo y genera una onda de choque con la que intenta darle en el aire, pero la joven utiliza sus cadenas para impulsarse hacia atrás y evadir el impacto. –¡La ventaja de ser la mascota de la profesora es que terminas por aprender todos sus trucos! –Celebra mientras se impulsa con sus armas y crea un taladro de cadenas con el que se lanza contra Stella, quien se enfurece y estrella su espada contra la joven, creando un empate de fricción que las empuja a ambas hacia atrás.

-¿Así que la mascota? –Se burla la general. –Me esperaba que tuvieses un concepto más alto de ti misma, Sarah-chan.

-Y yo que tuvieses confianza en mí, baka-sensei… -Le dice en actitud melancólica. Una explosión las envuelve mientras siguen luchando.

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua y el 14º siguen luchando a puño limpio, siendo el Noé el que lleva la ventaja en la pelea. Allen le da un puñetazo a la cara, del cual el joven se defiende interponiendo sus dos brazos, solo para ser golpeado por su otro puño en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo vomitar un poco de sangre. Allen aprovecha para sujetarlo del cabello con la mano izquierda y halar su cabeza hacia abajo, donde le propina un rodillazo directo en la frente, sacándole sangre por los lados.

-¡Aghh! –Profiere el joven exorcista, adolorido.

-¡Todavía no termino! –Celebra el 14º, aprovechando para darle un uppercut que lo levanta del piso, pero no lo deja salir volando al rematarlo con un golpe de martillo sobre la cabeza que le estrella la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Ughh! –Profiere al impactarse, pero no se puede recuperar a tiempo para evitar que su enemigo le patee la cabeza para hundirlo más en el pavimento, arañándole la cara con las rocas que se desprenden a su alrededor. -¡Urgghhh! –Profiere de nuevo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Joshua! –Lo patea de nuevo, esta vez en la espalda. -¡Idiota! –Le grita con expresión sádica. -¿De verdad piensas que tú o Allana pueden hacerme algo? ¡Allen está muerto! –Lo patea de nuevo hasta que ya no puede moverse. Entonces se arrodilla ante él y le susurra en el oído.

-Está muerto y voy a demostrártelo en este instante… -Le dice mientras entrecierra los ojos y empuja el rostro del joven con el tacón de su bota lo más profundo que puede. –Voy a aplastar todo aquello que él ama… todo aquello que él defiende… todo aquello que te heredó para que protegieras… -En las mentes de ambos pasa un chispazo rápido del rostro de Allana, lo que le da a Joshua la fuerza para evadir el nuevo impacto del pie de Walker al rodarse hacia un lado. Llena de inocencia el piso y crea una explosión bajo él, lo que obliga al 14º a saltar para evadir el impacto, que el joven termina recibiendo de lleno, pero que le da la oportunidad de alejarse de él, mostrándole ahora un rostro abrasado por el calor de la inocencia y lleno de heridas ardientes.

-Estás loco… mira que hacer algo así solo para quitarte mi pie de encima. –Ahora lo reprende en tono casi elegante.

-Mira quien habla de locuras, LOCO. –Contesta él con ironía. –El Conde del Milenio original al menos tenía carisma. –Lo reta con desafío en la voz, lo que no pasa desapercibido por el Noé.

-Repite lo que dijiste, mocoso. –Dice con palabras lentas, visiblemente enojado.

-Hazme repetirlo. –Al responderle llena de fuego de inocencia sus manos. –Acércate y te lo diré claramente para que me escuches sin distracciones. –Extiende su mano hacia él y le hace un gesto para que se aproxime, acción que el enemigo toma de inmediato, volando hasta él y propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, el cual el exorcista sorprendentemente logra aguantar sin moverse del piso a pesar de haber generado una onda de viento que casi lo despedaza. Luego del golpe, del cuerpo de Joshua comienzan a caer pocos de sangre, manchando de rojo el piso bajo él. El 14º se sorprende de no haberlo podido mover con el impacto que le dio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunta sorprendido. De repente se percata de que los pies de Joshua le inyectaron inocencia al piso y usó esta para mantenerse en el mismo lugar y aguantar el golpe recibido.

-Ahora te tengo… -Musita débilmente el golpeado joven, sujetando la mano del puñetazo con su derecha mientras con la izquierda le da un golpe de inocencia pura justo en medio del pecho. -¡TOMA ESTO! –Grita mientras su puño se entierra en la piel del enemigo.

-¡AGGGGGHHH! –Grita el 14º mientras alrededor de ambos se forma una bola de luz verde que rasga el exterior de su piel de Noé, luego de lo cual Joshua libera su poder de golpe, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra una columna por primera vez; sin embargo, pierde más sangre y apenas logra dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

-Rayos… -Comienza a ver borroso. –Debo terminar con él antes de que se levante… -Piensa en el rostro sonriente de Allen. –Maestro… perdóneme… -Musita al avanzar, sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, siente una estocada de acero frío atravesarlo por la espalda. Detrás de él está Kanda, todo lleno de heridas y con su uniforme parcialmente desgarrado, que acaba de ensartarle la Mugen. El joven mira hacia su pecho y ve la punta del arma brotar de él, mirándose aterrado.

-Esto… no… puede ser… -Profiere sorprendido. Un segundo después cae derrotado a los pies del general, que a un lado tiene a un derrotado Len, que luce todo empapado de sangre y lleno de heridas. El 14º se levanta de los escombros, todavía sorprendido del poder de ataque demostrado por el chico, pero antes de que pueda continuar se encuentra con la escena.

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado, Bakanda. –Lo saluda con su sonrisa Allenesca.

XOXOXOXOXO

-… ¿Invocar… a Lilith? ¿De verdad pretende tal cosa Lavi-san? –Pregunta una todavía incrédula Kaori. Ben asiente con toda la seriedad que admite la situación en la que se encuentran. El círculo de invocación está completo y el Bookman está preparando los detalles del ritual, mientras que Maus está en medio del dibujo con los ojos cerrados, como preparándose para el que será su encuentro final con el demonio que marcó su vida para siempre.

-Maldita sea, de verdad piensan hacerlo… -Musita Ben, visiblemente enfurecido. Recuerda el rostro de Lilith cerniéndose sobre él cuando todavía era un niño, y el antes y el después que eso marcó para su familia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ben-kun? –Pregunta su fiel acompañante. –¿De verdad crees que lo mejor sea interrumpirlos? –El rostro de la joven Kanda por primera vez es de duda. Tal vez interrumpir el plan que los Bookman ya han trazado no es buena idea después de todo, pero no es capaz de ir en contra del joven pelirrojo al que acompaña.

-Ataquemos. –Sugiere en un solo respiro. –Si detenemos a mis padres ahora, no la invocarán, y no nos arriesgaremos a tener que enfrentarla de nuevo.

-¡Pero si hacemos eso los haremos perder la oportunidad de derrotarla! –Le insiste ella.

-¡Mejor así, pero mantener a mis padres con vida! –Replica el joven, visiblemente consternado por el asunto. Kaori nunca lo había visto tan perturbado, así que asiente decidida.

-Si tu crees que es lo mejor, entonces te apoyaré. Iré contigo al mismo infierno si se llega a dar el caso. –Toma su mano y lo mira directo a los ojos. Ben se sorprende, sonríe más tranquilo y aprieta la mano de la joven contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor.

-Haré lo posible porque eso no suceda. –Le dice tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Lavi, Maus y Bookman ya han terminado los preparativos. La pelirroja hace una señal de aceptación a Lavi, quien con pesadumbre en la mirada comienza la activación de los sellos de su inocencia, los cuales comienzan a girar alrededor del círculo trazado, mientras Bookman está murmurando cánticos en un idioma inentendible.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Maus? –Pregunta de nuevo Lavi, su actitud casi desesperada.

-No hay vuelta atrás. –Lo mira con serenidad. –Debemos terminar esto de una vez por todas. –Parece entusiasmarse. –Si logro dominar este poder, entonces ni siquiera los Noés serán rivales para nosotros.

-Habrá que ver. –Suspira el pelirrojo del parche. –Conociéndote encontrarías una excusa para el fin del mundo si tú estuvieses involucrada en él.

-¿Y tu no? –Pregunta sagazmente. Lavi niega levemente con la cabeza y la mira de nuevo.

-Solo si tú estás involucrada. –Ambos intercambian una última mirada de amor antes de entrar de lleno a la operación que están realizando. La inocencia comienza a fluir y la materia roja a salir del cuerpo de Maus, tomando forma de una serpiente de energía roja que empieza a rodearla. Sin embargo, Lavi debe distraerse para detener una estalactita de hielo lanzada desde la distancia hacia ellos, Ben los ha atacado con el Comet Compass.

-Ben… -Lo reconoce el padre. -¿Tú…? ¿Qué…? –Profiere sin entender. Ante él, su hijo está en actitud de pelea, seguido por Kaori, quien tiene la Sangen entre las manos y apoya a Ben en su acción.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! –Los llama con voz decidida. -¡No voy a permitir que terminen lo que están haciendo! ¡Es una gran tontería! –Les grita furioso.

-¡Ben, escucha, no es el momento para hacer esto! –Trata de disuadirlo el Bookman, pero el chico da un paso más hacia el frente, invocando dos estalactitas más a su alrededor, listo para lanzárselas.

-¡Ben! –Lo llama Maus, que ya no puede moverse debido al flujo de energía. Un rugido bestial viene de la corriente roja que tiene a su alrededor, lo que la hace gritar mientras se sostiene el pecho.

-¡Maus! –Se distrae Lavi. La invocación ha comenzado. -¡Ben, de verdad no hay tiempo para esto! –Grita de nuevo Lavi, pero esta vez encuentra el filo del arma de Kaori chocando contra su martillo, obligándolo a defenderse. -¡Bakaori! ¡No caigas tú también en esto! –Intenta convencerla, pero ella no parece estar dispuesta a ceder.

-Yo apoyaré a Ben en lo que él decida, y si esto es pelear contra ti, pues que así sea, Conejo-san. –Le dice mientras lo empuja con más fuerza. Lavi se da cuenta de que ambos van en serio al sentir el poder que emana de ella. -¡Así que no invocarán a Lilith! –Grita la peliazul al lanzarlo hacia atrás. Maus lo ve alejarse, pero ya no es capaz de ir en su auxilio al ser dominada por la energía que sale de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Grita formando un eco. El viejo Bookman, que no se había movido, por fin abre los ojos ante el significado del clamor de la pelirroja, mismo hecho que llama la atención de Ben, Kaori y Lavi. Sobre Maus se ha formado una nube de energía que finalmente adopta forma humana, la cual está adornada dos alas de demonio y dos de ángel en su espalda.

-Lilith… -Musita Ben, furioso.

-Ara... pero si es la misma gente otra vez… -Mira a Maus bajo ella y se sorprende. -¿Por qué me sacas de mi prisión ahora, Bookman? ¿Finalmente decidiste dejarme libre? –Pregunta con curiosidad. Bajo ella, Maus reacciona y le grita furiosa.

-Te sacamos… ¡para terminar contigo de una vez… y para quedarme con tu poder! –Sentencia definitiva. Lilith la escucha sorprendida, expresión que se cambia por interés y luego por burla.

-¿Con mi poder? ¿Es en serio? Hm… ja… ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Interesante! ¡Demuéstrame tu deseo entonces, mujer Bookman! –La reta divertida.

-… Es Bookgirl. –Responde ella, esforzándose por permanecer de pie.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allana y Allena han vencido a Lulubell y ahora corren por las escaleras hacia la terraza del castillo. Las dos jóvenes lucen más agotadas luego del segundo enfrentamiento contra un Noé, habiendo utilizado la energía de su inocencia para exorcizarla y dejarla en un estado similar al de Debbito y Jasdero. Ahora se apresuran para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos en el escenario de la pelea final.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar, Allena? –Inquiere la mayor, siendo que la menor es quien va al frente.

-No. Según recuerdo la terraza debería estar en el siguiente nivel. –Le informa mirándola hacia atrás. Allana asiente y apresura el paso para correr a su lado, atravesando juntas la puerta principal, saliendo a la terraza. Ambas detienen su carrera y se quedan jadeantes al otro lado de la puerta, deslumbradas por el sol que las recibe al salir.

-Este lugar… -Dice Allana al ver a su alrededor. Todo está lleno de estatuas renacentistas, pisos y columnas de mármol, plantas, arbustos y fuentes de agua que hacen ver el lugar como si fuese de la realeza. Sin embargo, más adelante parte de éste puede verse destruido como por una batalla. Se miran mutuamente en un último intercambio de valor y deciden ir al frente, donde encuentran a la figura más buscada de espaldas a ellas, fumando un cigarrillo.

-El 14º… -Identifica Allena, de inmediato preparándose para pelear. Allana parece más conmovida, pensando que la persona que tiene frente a ella es el padre que siempre fue tan amoroso y protector con ella, y que por culpa de su poder de Noé terminó convertido en ese ser de oscuridad.

-Pa… papá… -Su voz sale en un suspiro. Allen se da la vuelta y hace cara de sorpresa, como si de verdad no hubiera esperado verlas en ese lugar.

-Ara, pero si son mis hijas… -Hace cara de emoción. –Mis dos hijas que no había visto en mucho tiempo… -Sonríe con cara de Allen. –¡Han crecido mucho! –Extiende sus brazos. -¿No quieren venir a darle un abrazo a su papá? –Propone emocionado, pero la respuesta inmediata de Allena es una bala de inocencia que pasa rozando su mejilla, haciéndole una herida de la cual sale un poco de sangre.

-No, no quiero. Al menos no mientras tengas esa asquerosa forma. –Le responde la elegante joven. Allana siente que tiembla, pero sabe que la única manera de recuperar a su padre es ser firme, así que reúne sus fuerzas y se une a su hermana.

-¡Vine por ti, papá! –Le grita decidida.

-Bueno, bueno. –Contesta él, luego de exhalar un poco más de humo del cigarro. –En ese caso será mejor que se unan a la fiesta. –Se hace a un lado y les deja ver que tiene a Joshua sentado en la silla en la que él estaba antes. Luce todas las heridas que él le acaba de hacer y otras más, toda su ropa ensangrentada y su rostro y cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-¡JOSHUA! –Lo llama Allana, horrorizada.

-¡JOSHUA-SAMA! –Secunda Allena. Ambas vuelven a ver a su padre, quien ahora las mira de frente.

-¿Se van a unir a su amiguito en la pequeña fiesta que preparamos? –Extiende sus brazos hacia los lados, como dando una señal. Las gemelas se extrañan del gesto y miran a su alrededor, buscando el motivo de la llamada, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que encuentran.

-Tía Stella… -Musita Allana al ver que llega la general, pero se sorprende más al ver a la persona a quien trae arrastrando con sus propias cadenas. -¡SARAH-CHAN!

-Y no solo ella… -Dice Allena. Ambas miran hacia el lado contrario y encuentran a Kanda, que está junto a un derrotado Len. –Ese es el primo Len. –Ambas lucen sorprendidas y abrumadas por la revelación.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando! ¡Tía Stella, Tío Kanda! –Les grita Allana. -¿¡Qué están haciendo? –No puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas; sin embargo, sus preguntas se detienen al oír la voz que le da la explicación que busca.

-Porque somos los aliados de Allen, del Allen de ahora. –La voz que llega a los oídos de las gemelas es única e inconfundible. Caminando hasta llegar al lado del 14º está Lenalee, que trae a unos derrotados Anju y Edward, los cuales lucen casi tan mal heridos como los demás. Lena se detiene justo al lado del noé, quien la abraza por la cintura.

-Mamá… -Musita Allana.

-Es… ella… es nuestra madre… -Agrega Allena.

-Esta es la realidad, par de niñas. –Explica el 14º mientras Lena acerca su rostro al de él, sin que éste deje de verlas. –Enfrenten esta realidad y acepten el destino que les espera a mi lado… -Lena lo besa y él le contesta con un beso similar. Luego la deja de lado y sonríe triunfante ante las dos peliblancas. –Bienvenidas al despertar de su sueño.

-No… esto no lo aceptaré… -Mira a sus amigos heridos y derrotados. –No… -Mira a sus maestros y su madre convertidos en enemigos. -¡NO! –Grita al ver a sus padres como sus oponentes, deja salir su inocencia en una explosión y se prepara para pelear. Allena, que permanece un poco más seria, se dispone a apoyar a su hermana aún en contra de tantos oponentes.

-Bueno, así debe ser. –Murmura la hermana menor.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Grita Allana mientras corre hacia su última pelea.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

El mayor protege al menor. Ellos creyeron eso y apostaron sus almas en conseguir que los jóvenes no se mancharan de sangre… mas todo fue inútil. Cuando todo parece perdido, solo el corazón que se aferra a soñar es el único que se mantiene en pie.

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Voluntad Heredada

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

(Omake)

-Creador, ¿qué significa XOXOXO? –Pregunta Allana, curiosa. Saulen la mira con los anteojos empañados.

-Hmm… XOXOXOXO es XOXOXOXO…

-Ah… ya. ¡Gracias! –Sonríe cándida y se va a seguir jugando.

-XOXOXO… -Dice Saulen mientras suspira al verla irse.

XOXOXOXOXO

¡Tachán! Si logré salir con este cap. Jeje… al final me estoy tardando dos semanas por cap, pero ustedes saben como se ponen las cosas para todos en estos meses… en fin, espero que te haya gustado, y no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta pronto!


	41. Voluntad heredada

41ª noche – **Voluntad heredada**

Allana y Allena han llegado hasta la terraza de la fortaleza dimensional del 14º, la cual refleja que ha sido el escenario de una gran batalla. Las dos jóvenes lucen agotadas y golpeadas por sus peleas previas contra Jasdevi y luego contra Lulubell, pero todavía con el ánimo de luchar para recuperar a Allen. Sin embargo, sus rostros muestran horror y confusión ante lo que tienen frente a sus ojos. El 14º está parado frente a ellas, mirándolas casi con cariño mientras a un lado tiene a Joshua sentado en una silla de madera, empalado con una katana que atraviesa su pecho y el respaldo de la silla. Está todo lleno de heridas y parece haber perdido mucha sangre. Cerca de él está Sarah, cuyo ojo derecho está cerrado a fuerza de una herida sobre él, y que está envuelta en sus propias cadenas. Anju está tirada de espaldas, con uno de sus brazos al revés y sangrando por la pierna, mientras Edward se sostiene un hombro roto y parece haber vomitado sangre por la boca. Len está lleno de impactos que parecen ser de sus mismas balas, también inconsciente.

-Esto es… horrible… -Musita Allana al ver a todos sus amigos.

-Y se pondrá todavía peor, Allana-chan. –Le responde Stella desde donde está. Ella, Lenalee y Kanda han adoptado posición de defensores del 14º, quien se limita a seguir lamiendo la sangre que todavía tiene en sus dedos de haber estado golpeando a Joshua.

-¡Mamá! ¡Detén esto, por favor! –Le suplica la joven peliblanca. Allena no es tan optimista y se limita a hacerle una mirada desafiante.

-Así que también tendremos que luchar contra nuestra madre… -Musita casi con ironía. –Y yo que pensaba que estar del lado de los exorcistas iba a ser mucho más sencillo… -Suspira y sonríe sarcástica. –Pero parece que no hay remedio si queremos a nuestros padres de vuelta.

-No, no lo hay. –Contesta Allana, cuya línea de los ojos está oscurecida por su cabello.

-¿Ara? ¿Acaso piensan enfrentarse contra nosotros tres a la vez? –Les pregunta Lenalee con cara de sorpresa, pero su actitud malévola transparenta su ironía. -¿De verdad piensan que pueden mantener el ritmo luego de haber peleado contra dos Noés en sus máximas transformaciones?

-Estoy diciendo que no hay otra opción más que hacerlo. –Allana levanta la mirada, dejando ver el brillo en sus ojos. –Aún si tengo que golpearte con toda mi fuerza, mamá, no me vas a impedir que traiga a papá de regreso… ¡recuperaré a mi familia a como de lugar!

-Allana… -Musita su hermana.

-A… llana… -Logra decir Joshua. –Ellos… ellos van a… -No logra terminar al forzarse a vomitar un poco más de sangre. Lenalee es la primera en atacar, invocando sus botas y volando hacia ella.

-Es hora de que tu madre te castigue, niña pretenciosa. –Sentencia al lanzarse en un giro. -¡Entiende el significado de la realidad! –Le grita mientras reúne energía para golpearla. El 14º sonríe al escuchar sus palabras; sin embargo, cuando Lenalee por fin lanza su patada, Allana la intercepta con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, deteniéndola con un solo movimiento, dejando fríos tanto a Lena como al 14º. Stella y Kanda también lucen atónitos.

-Mi inocencia hace realidad mis sentimientos… -Dice mientras aguanta la carga de potencia de la pierna de su madre. –Y los hace tomar forma como energía para pelear, y como armas para cumplir mis verdaderos deseos… esa es la verdad de Eternal… -Mira a Lenalee. –Mamá… esta es la realidad… pero yo… -Allena escucha atenta. –Yo… -Las pupilas de Lenalee se dilatan ante la sorpresa que su hija le está dando. -¡Yo no voy a dejar de soñar! –Se quita de encima la patada, su puño se vuelve un cometa de inocencia y le da un golpe directo en el vientre a Lena, mandándola girando a estrellarse contra el 14º, que permanece inmutable como estatua mientras Lena rebota sobre él, cayendo a sus pies, derrotada.

-¡Lenalee! –Grita Stella, impactada. Kanda luce una expresión similar en su rostro. El 14º mira a la chica y puede ver que a su alrededor hay una gran cantidad de inocencia que forma fenómenos parecidos a corrientes de aire. Allena está rodeada de un movimiento similar.

-Esto es muy intrigante, sin duda. –Interviene el noé. –Nunca hubiera pensado que el desarrollo de sus inocencias hubiese sido tan grande por haber logrado sincronizarse como hermanas. –Su expresión es más de admiración que de preocupación. –Esto debe ser el resultado de ser hijas de dos exorcistas con un vínculo profundo con la inocencia. –Luego sonríe todavía más. –Ahora me falta preguntarme cómo será su nivel de poder como Noés. –Se relame al instante. –De seguro debe ser un espectáculo digno de ver, Allana, Allena.

-Lo único que vamos a enseñarte es cómo es la muerte. –Contesta la hermana menor. Mientras tanto, Lenalee ha logrado ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que el golpe de Allana le causa. Tanto Kanda como Stella están cerca de ella, todavía dándoles la cara a las jóvenes mientras permanecen de espaldas a su líder, quien parece estar confiado tras su línea de fuego principal.

-Tráiganmelas vivas. –Les ordena con un movimiento de mano. Lenalee aprieta los puños y mira de frente a su hija dispuesta a cumplir la orden.

-Allana, Allena. –Les dice en una voz dulce que suena casi llena de arrepentimientos. –Lo que hago ahora es para garantizar que puedan tener un futuro que valga la pena. –Las palabras de la madre sorprenden a las hijas. –Solo quiero que sepan que nunca las he dejado de amar. –Vuelve a sonreír, ante el horror de ambas. –Ya han luchado bastante, así que dejen que los adultos se hagan cargo de esto.

-Es una bella manera de ponerlo, Lenalee. –La alaba el 14º. –Lo has dicho de la mejor manera posible.

-Si… porque eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer… ¡ahora! –Al instante, el espadachín, la bailarina y la imitadora se desplazan en un solo movimiento en una formación de triángulo alrededor del noé, quien abre los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Les dije que terminaremos con esto de una vez! –Grita de nuevo Lena.

-¡Por fin caíste, maldito imbécil! –Le grita Kanda a Allen.

-¡Vamos a traerte de regreso a como dé lugar! –Añade Stella.

-Mamá… -Musitan las dos chicas.

-¡14º, para poder tenernos bajo tu control tuviste que formar un vínculo entre tu energía y la nuestra, la cual está hecha de inocencia! –Explica Lena. –Una energía que puede amplificarse a su tercera potencia si existen tres satélites de resonancia… y toda te la daremos a ti. –Celebra satisfecha. Los rostros de las gemelas y del noé muestran sorpresa e incredulidad. –¡El balance que hay en ti es porque dominas la materia oscura y la inocencia por igual, pero con esta descarga masiva de inocencia directo en tu interior…!

-¡… tu ser como Noé se va a carbonizar! Sigue Stella.

-¡Y tendremos de nuevo al brote de habas! –Finaliza Kanda.

-¡Mamá! –Grita Allana, pero Allena la detiene por atrás.

-¡Espera! –Le indica mientras da un salto para alejarse de la zona donde el fenómeno se lleva a cabo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Se escuchan los gritos de los tres exorcistas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esperen…! ¡noo! ¡AHHHHHH! –El grito del 14º se ahoga en medio de un resplandor luminoso que cubre todo el lugar de la pelea.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –Grita Allana hasta que su voz también se extingue en el resplandor. Desde la distancia puede verse una columna de luz que sale disparada desde el castillo hacia el cielo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Así que por fin te decidiste a hacer algo con tu vida, Bookgirl? –La molesta Lilith, que todavía no ha terminado de manifestar su forma espiritual, encerrada temporalmente en el pentagrama trazado en el piso por Lavi, y que por ahora la detiene. Ben y Kaori observan impotentes el enfrentamiento que se lleva a cabo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos intervinieron de esa forma? –Les reclama el padre pelirrojo. Ben rechina los dientes e ignorando a su padre corre para llegar lo más cerca que puede de su madre.

-¡Mamá! –Le grita desde afuera del círculo. Kaori intenta acercarse y pone la mano, pero se topa con un campo de fuerza que les impide ir mas allá del perímetro delimitado por los bookman.

-Maus quería enfrentarla sola. No tuve más opción que hacer esto. –Les informa el padre de Ben. –Además, si no lo hacía de esa forma, corríamos el riesgo de dejar libre a Lilith, y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

-¡Pero es mamá! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer si algo sale mal? ¡¿Eh? –Corre hasta él y lo sujeta de la camisa, mirándolo furioso.

-¡Basta ya, Ben! –Kaori interviene y lo separa de su padre, empujándolos a ambos hacia los lados contrarios. Lavi sonríe agrio mientras Ben parece no querer darse por vencido.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa mi madre? –Le reclama de nuevo. Lavi no soporta y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda directo a los brazos de Kaori, quien evita que caiga de cara contra el piso.

-Cállate de una vez y confía en ella. –Mira determinado hacia el lugar de la batalla. –Si alguien puede salir adelante, es tu madre… -Su voz se desvanece en un susurro. –Tú puedes, Maus… -Musita en voz baja. De inmediato el campo de fuerza que los separa de ella se hace más grueso y se crea como un domo de energía negra que les impide seguirla viendo. Lo último que alcanza a ver es ella haciéndole una señal de que todo estará bien, sonriéndole.

-_Estaremos juntos siempre, Lavi…_ -Siente que le dice en ese momento.

-No te rindas. ¡No te rindas! ¿Me oíste? ¡Si te rindes no te voy a perdonar nunca! –Le grita con todas sus fuerzas. Ben luce desesperado por ir a ayudar a su madre, pero Kaori calma sus ánimos al ponerle las manos en los hombros y abrazarlo por detrás.

-Espera un poco, Ben-chan… mamá estará pronto contigo… -Le susurra tal y como lo hacía en los días en los que solo eran niño y niñera. Ben guarda silencio por unos segundos y finalmente asiente.

-Si, seguro que lo hará.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dentro de la esfera, Lilith deja de ser parte humo y finalmente se materializa cara a cara con la pelirroja, que al ser abandonada por el espíritu deja de ser una muchacha para convertirse de nuevo en la mujer que es actualmente, mientras que la demonio manifiesta la juventud inherente a ella. Sus cabellos castaños ondulados caen como flotando sobre su espalda hasta casi tocar sus pies, cubriendo por encima los dos pares de alas angelicales y demoniacas que la caracterizan.

-Así que por fin te veo de frente, demonio. –Saluda de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Vaya, sin mí en tu interior pareces mucho más vieja de lo que eres, ¿lo sabías? –Dice en actitud burlona, pero Maus solo sonríe casi como si estuviese agradecida.

-Me gusta mucho más la edad que tengo. Las mujeres deben aprender a aceptar cuando no son tan jóvenes como antes. –Se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja. –Especialmente si tienen más de mil años de edad, anciana. –Le dedica una mirada glacial.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener, Maus? –Inquiere el demonio, flotando a su alrededor en actitud tentadora. -¿Acaso no ibas finalmente a aceptar mi poder como parte de ti?

-Así es. Pero para hacer eso, debo reconocer que no solo tu poder, sino tú misma eres una parte de mí, Lilith.

-Ara, ara, ara…-Dice arqueando las cejas. –Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás sugiriendo que yo solo existo como parte de tus pensamientos? Eso es un poco descabellado, hasta para haber sido pensado por un Bookman. –Se lleva un dedo a la punta de los labios mientras mira hacia el cielo negro.

-¿Acaso no es cierto? –La mira directo a los ojos.

-Cuida tus palabras, niña. –Sus ojos se vuelven asesinos por un instante. Maus se da cuenta de que la tiene.

-Tú has disfrutado ser parte de mí todo este tiempo. Tanto que ahora no puedes vivir sin mí. Sin las experiencias que eres capaz de obtener a través de formar parte de mi alma… -Cierra los ojos, la imagen de Lavi aparece en las mentes de ambas.

-¿Estás proponiéndome que sigamos como estábamos entonces? –Su voz deja de ser de broma, sino seria, casi como negociando.

-Tú también los amas. –Las imágenes de Ben y Lavi las rodean mientras las pupilas de Lilith se contraen hasta formar un punto. –Y te aterra la idea de volver a la soledad a la que tantos años tuviste que enfrentarte… ¿no es así?

-¡Insensata! –Le levanta la voz mientras una corriente de aire negro la golpea, el poder de la demonio comienza a desbordarse hacia los alrededores.

-Yo siento lo mismo. –Dice tranquila la Bookgirl, con lo que al instante detiene la corriente de poder generada por la enemiga. –Tengo miedo de estar sola… siempre lo tuve…

-Maus, tú… -Profiere Lilith, dándose cuenta de que el vínculo que la pelirroja menciona puede en verdad existir.

-Por eso estoy aquí, demonio. Para que tú me aceptes a mí, y yo pueda aceptarte a ti… para que nunca más estemos solas. –Termina su discurso con una sonrisa. Lilith vuelve a ver a un lado y deja salir una pequeña risa irónica.

-Vaya, esto si jamás lo hubiera esperado. –Mira a Maus de frente. –Después de seis mil años de hacer las cosas de la misma forma incluso yo puedo aburrirme. –Le tiende la mano. –De acuerdo, Bookgirl. Mi poder, mi consciencia y mi alma formarán parte de la tuya, pero ten cuidado de no terminar aplastada por mi. –La mira con confianza. –Solo déjame advertirte una cosa. En el infierno tu alma será mía… por toda la eternidad.

-Ya lo es. –Contesta tranquila ella.

-Así me gusta. –Sonríe mientras las dos se toman de la mano. Al instante siguiente se rodean de oscuridad que explota a su alrededor, destruyendo la burbuja que las encierra frente a Lavi y a los demás en una gran explosión de sombras.

-¡MAUS! –Grita el Bookman ante la explosión. Cuando ésta se desvanece, aparece Maus que manifiesta un par de alas emplumadas rojas, y un tatuaje con el símbolo de Lilith atravesando la parte izquierda de su rostro. –Maus… -Cae de rodillas su esposo al verla.

-Lavi, debemos irnos. Allana está en problemas. –Cuando habla, su voz es una mezcla de la suya con la de Lilith.

-Mamá… -La llama también Ben, confundido de ver que ya no es más una adolescente, sino que ha vuelto a la edad que se suponía que debería tener. -¿Eres tú… mamá?

-Si, Ben. –Le hace una sonrisa materna, provocando que el chico llore de emoción. –Soy yo. Pero después habrá tiempo para que te explique lo que ha sucedido. –Le explica mientras toma la mano de Lavi y se envuelven ambos en sus alas rojas.

-Volveremos pronto, hijo, viejo. –Se despide de ambos el Bookman. El viejo panda asiente mientras Ben sigue de rodillas, emocionado.

-Si… Buena suerte. –Les dice limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Maus sonríe, abraza fuerte a Lavi contra ella y se convierten en un rayo de luz roja que desaparece en el cielo en un instante.

-Buena suerte… -Dice Kaori. Ben se pone de pie y aprieta los puños.

-Estarán bien. De seguro traerán a Allen-san de regreso de una vez por todas… y por fin seremos felices, Kaori.

-Si. –Lo mira con ilusión, luego dirigen sus ojos hacia el cielo.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee, Kanda y Stella han drenado toda su inocencia en Allen, quien se ha quedado petrificado, toda su piel de un color blanco plástico y un símbolo de inocencia rompiendo sobre el pentagrama de su frente. Un halo sobre su cabeza y sangre saliendo por su nariz, ojos, oídos y boca. Los tres exorcistas están tirados a sus pies, jadeando de agotamiento, mientras Allana y Allena todavía no terminan de creer lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Pregunta la mayor.

-Ellos le dieron su inocencia… fue una descarga tan grande que de seguro terminó por destruir la materia oscura en el cuerpo de papá… -Sus ojos tiemblan mientras reflejan el rostro agotado de su madre luchando por recuperar el aliento. –Mamá… es increíble…

-Papá, mamá… -Musita Allana, emocionada.

-Allen… -Musita Lenalee, por fin capaz de pronunciar su nombre. –Allen… -Se pone de rodillas y gatea débilmente hasta él, que todavía sigue rodeado de cristales de inocencia en todo su cuerpo, sin expresión.

-¿Funcionó? –Pregunta Kanda, sosteniéndose un brazo mientras los observa. Stella ha perdido su parche y mantiene su ojo cerrado, mientras con el otro observa la posición actual de Allen.

-No puedo sentir nada de materia oscura viniendo de él… ni un poco… -Su pupila tiembla de emoción. -¿Quiere decir que lo logramos?

-Pero… no reacciona… -Observa Allena. -¿De verdad está bien?

-Le… -Por fin un sonido sale de su garganta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –Le… na… lee… -Musita el blanqueado. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibuja en los labios de la mencionada.

-¡Allen! –Lo vuelve a ver sonrojada de emoción, derramando unas lágrimas en el aire. -¡Alle-! –Su emoción se transforma en horror cuando observa que los estigmas están rompiendo la capa blanca que ha envuelto al exorcista.

-Hu… ye… Len… a… lee… -Sus ojos desaparecen y todo su cuerpo se revienta en pedazos de hielo y sangre ante el horror y la desesperación de Lenalee, cuya mirada se desvanece al verlo diluirse en el aire frente a ella.

-¡ALLEN! -Grita afligida. -¡ALLEN! –Mientras grita, una corriente de inocencia muy poderosa comienza a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, mezclándose con algunos vestigios de materia oscura que todavía perduran.

-¡Lenalee, corre! –Le urge Kanda, pero ella no alcanza a reaccionar, siendo envuelta por la vorágine con una sonrisa.

-Allen… -Es lo último que dice antes de ser absorbida.

-¡A un lado! –Ordena el espadachín. Del lugar en el que estaba Lenalee comienza a salir una criatura que comienza a cambiar de forma mientras desborda inocencia y comienzan a brotarle varios pares de alas y estigmas por todo el cuerpo, junto con algunos tentáculos de energía, que utiliza para capturar a Kanda y a Stella tan rápido que no pueden reaccionar.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Yuu! –Gritan los dos.

-¡Tío Kanda, tía Stella, mamá! –Grita Allana, pero los tres terminan de desaparecer en la masa de inocencia que se está formando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se escucha el grito de sufrimiento. Al mismo tiempo, la voz del 14º, llena de distorsión, comienza a oírse por todos lados.

-Hm… ja… ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡USTEDES HAN FIRMADO SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE AL DARME TODO ESTE PODER, EXORCISTAS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Papá! ¡MAMÁ! –Grita la chica. En medio de la destrucción, Joshua ha comenzado a abrir los ojos.

-Maestro… cumpliré mi promesa… se lo juro…

(Continuará)

El 14º ha utilizado la energía de las inocencias para evolucionar en un ser divino, absorbiendo a Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Stella en el proceso. Allana intenta luchar, pero sus dudas no le permiten atacar, poniendo en peligro a su hermana. Lavi y Maus llegan a tiempo para dar una última lección y ganar tiempo antes de que el 14º suba el último paso necesario para cumplir su verdadera ambición…

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

El ángel de la muerte

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXO

Omake

Viene Allana y saluda educadamente.

-Debido a que la mayoría de personajes están heridos o absorbidos por una masa de inocencia, el omake está sin mucho personal, así que esto será todo por ahora.

(Se cierra el telón)

XOXOXOXOXO

Uff… por fin pude hacer un capítulo. Siempre que pienso que ya voy a poder, se me presenta otra cosa que me atrasa. Gomen, jejeje. Lo bueno es que ya pude sacar uno nuevo. Bienvenida Alicechan 15, que vienes casi al final, pero justo para lo mejor, jejeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que el cap te haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!

¡Y Allana-chan-sama sigue a la delantera de la encuesta!


	42. El ángel de la muerte

42ª noche – **El ángel de la muerte**

Ella está rodeada de la calidez tranquilizadora que desde hace tanto añoraba sentir. Su cuerpo se siente envuelto de una sustancia caliente, como agua, pero que ralentiza y adormece todos sus sentidos. En medio de tal estanque de paz, Lenalee siente contra su piel la sensación de por fin volver a ser una con aquel que por tanto tiempo ha estado buscando.

-Allen… -Musita mientras sus ojos cerrados se abandonan a formar parte de la energía que la absorbió. Ella, Kanda y Stella están sumergidos en agua color inocencia dentro de una burbuja carnosa y palpitante, casi como si fuese un vientre. En medio de la formación está Allen, que está absorbido por las venas y tentáculos de inocencia hasta arriba de la cintura y los brazos, con solo su cabeza todavía descubierta, sus cabellos ondulando por el agua que los rodea. –Allen… -Puedo sentirte… -Dice Lenalee, sumergida en un éxtasis de complementariedad que no la deja sentir otra cosa. Sus dos acompañantes restantes flotan a la deriva, inconscientes, mas ninguno de ellos se está ahogando, respirando bajo el agua con la mayor naturalidad.

-Le… na… lee… -Es lo único que el brote de Allen alcanza a decir, mas sus ojos están en blanco y su expresión es nula, como si ya no pudiese pensar. Sin embargo, parece reaccionar ante las nuevas presencias que invaden la cámara que lo sella. –No… 14º… -Tiembla un poco, pero se detiene de nuevo. Lenalee flota cada vez más cerca de él, sin darse cuenta de que ahora todos forman parte de su gran enemigo.

-… ¡el 14º! –Grita Allena, horrorizada. -¡El 14º los absorbió! –Exclama mientras el piso bajo sus pies se rompe en pedazos, obligándolas a saltar entre las rocas hasta alcanzar la parte interior del edificio, asomándose a la destrucción de la terraza. El 14º ha retomado control total sobre Allen, absorbiendo en el proceso a Kanda, Lenalee y Stella en el proceso de aumentar su poder, lo que lo llevó a perder su forma humana y convertirse en una masa sangrienta de inocencia que lucha por adquirir diversas formas, pero que no logra mantener.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Los llama la hija mayor, mientras la bola de energía asume forma de Allen, que se transforma en Lena, que se transforma en un Kanda con una cabeza de Stella brotándole del hombro, y luego en una Lenalee mezclada con Stella, otra forma derretida, y luego un grito de demonio poligutural.

-¡ARRRRRRRGHHHHH! –Lanza un chillido que amenaza con dejar sordas a las dos chicas.

-Es demasiado poder. –Explica la menor. –El plan de mamá era darle toda su inocencia al 14º para purificarlo, pero al parece no fue suficiente… ahora su cuerpo está tratando de metabolizar esa cantidad abominable de inocencia dentro de sí, y encontrar una forma que pueda mantenerla… por ese motivo también los absorbió… -Entrecierra los ojos. Allana observa de rodillas la transformación del monstruo, derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta al ser testigo del poder que sus padres contribuyeron a crear.

-Basta… -Dice con un hilo en la voz. –Yo… -Aprieta los puños. -…Me rindo…

-¡Allana! –Exclama su hermana, sorprendida.

-Mamá y papá murieron… sus cuerpos se fundieron en esa cosa… -Tiembla desesperada. –Yo solo quiero estar a su lado… -Se abraza y comienza a sollozar más fuerte. -¡SOLO QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLOS! –Golpea con los puños el piso, luego un par de lágrimas más se derraman. –Por eso… si me dejo absorber por eso… tal vez pueda estar con ellos de nuevo… esta vez por siempre… como un solo ser… -Vuelve a ver con mirada perdida a Allena, quien la recibe con un puñetazo directo en la cara que le saca sangre por la nariz.

-No soy muy afecta a la violencia… pero tú de verdad te mereces un puñetazo en la nariz, onee-sama. –Le explica mientras se saca los guantes de las manos y le hace una mirada altiva, que deja a la joven Walker con los ojos pasmados, tratando de procesar toda la información que su cerebro está recibiendo. – Allena… -Se lleva la mano a la mejilla y observa que su hermana tiene los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. – Yo…

-Estoy dispuesto a perder a mis "padres" si es necesario. –Continúa la hermana menor. –Pero a ti no. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado… no después de aceptar que somos una misma, y de quererte, y de entender que todo el tiempo que pasé odiándote no fue más que la expresión de necesitarte a mi lado más que a nada, nee-san. –Mira hacia el monstruo. –Se que tu único deseo es ser feliz junto a tu familia… y yo quiero compartir ese deseo… porque quiero que seas feliz, hermana.

-… Y yo también quiero tu felicidad, hermana. –Se toman por ambas manos y por fin vuelven a sonreír, iluminadas por la luz del ser que ahora se aproxima para destruir todo lo que conocen.

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS A LUCHAR TODOS! –Las interrumpe la voz de Joshua, quien todavía se sostiene la herida en el costado, pero se ha puesto de pie para enfrentar a la forma angelical del último noé.

-¡Joshua!

-¡Joshua-sama! –Lo llaman las dos chicas. Él sonríe con dificultad y las saluda con el brazo que tiene libre. Cerca de él están todos los chicos, Sarah, Len, Anju y Edward, que están igual de maltratados, pero dispuestos a pelear.

-… No puedo confiar nunca en que harán las cosas bien si yo no estoy presente. –Comenta Sarah.

- Tú nunca vas a cambiar, siempre pensando mucho de ti misma. –La reprende Len, pero ella le contesta con un puñetazo en el rostro, que él detiene con una mano, sujetándola por la muñeca, sonrojándola.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? –Pregunta la rubia.

-Deja tus regaños para después, Sarah-san. Estoy dispuesto a recibirlos todos si con eso logro que por una vez trabajemos en equipo. –Le dice con su voz calmada; ella se saca la mano de la de él y asiente un poco tímida.

-Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo así, señor Lee.

-Y yo que pensaba que el romance de Allana era el único que se estaba desarrollando por aquí, pero me encuentro con que existe una pareja beta. –Se burla Edward, pero Anju le da un codazo en el costado, silenciándolo de golpe.

-No te metas en los asuntos privados de los demás, Edward-san. –Le dice con los ojos cerrados y expresión resignada. Edward nota que sus anteojos están agrietados e inmediatamente se los quita a la joven, quien se sorprende y no puede reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo. Él los contempla, la mira a ella y la percibe significativamente más bonita sin ellos, llegando incluso a ruborizarse un poco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No… nada. –Responde arrojando los lentes a un lado. Todos sonríen una última vez y luego se disponen a luchar con todo lo que tienen contra el gran oponente, siendo Allana la que, apoyada por la aprobación y el amor de su hermana, salta mientras invoca su inocencia entre las manos, desafiando de frente a la forma final de su oponente.

-¡Escúchenme todos! –Grita la peliblanca. -¡Esta es la hora final! ¡Esta batalla va a determinar el futuro que queremos seguir! ¡Nuestras historias como la nueva generación de exorcistas comienzan a partir de este momento! –Los rostros determinados de todos reaccionan ante las palabras de su líder. -¡Vamos a escribir el capítulo que nos toca para que nunca nos arrepintamos! ¡Por nuestra familia! -¡AAAAAHHHH! –Profiere mientras corre hacia el enemigo, quien extiende todas sus alas y la recibe con una onda expansiva que destruye el piso bajo él, pero que no detiene el avance de la chica, quien comienza a saltar sobre las piedras que vuelan para alcanzarlo.

-Pobres humanos… yo, que por fin he visto el rostro de Dios… no… yo que me he convertido en la existencia capaz de sobrepasarlo, no seré detenido por esfuerzos inútiles de niños como ustedes. –Dice con una voz que combina las de todos los absorbidos. –Si insisten en enfrentarme, entonces es mi obligación el extinguir la llama de rebelión de los humanos que levantan la mano contra su dios… ¡contra mi, que ahora rijo sobre la luz y la oscuridad!

-¡Eternal! –Invoca Allana, que con el poder de creación instantánea de su inocencia crea una espada dorada con la que golpea el campo de fuerza que rodea al titán, creando un choque que destila energía en todas direcciones. -¡AAAAHHHHH!

-¡Allana! –Grita Joshua, que viene de un salto al lugar, seguido por el resto de exorcistas, cada uno desplegando la máxima activación de su inocencia que su nivel de energía les permite, con Allena al final, que viene cargando la espada invertida creada por Eternal, la clava en el mismo punto donde Allana está haciendo la interferencia, destruyendo la barrera y disipando la inocencia en todas direcciones.

-¡Ahora, Joshua-sama! –Instruye la hermana menor.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Formación de ataque! –Instruye el exorcista, a lo que todos los chicos contestan asumiendo sus respectivas posiciones. Sarah extiende sus cadenas y atrapa al 14º envolviéndolo con ellas, mientras que Edward lanza una rosa a sus pies, de donde crecen enredaderas que trepan por las cadenas de Sarah hasta llegar al enemigo, envolviéndolo en una trampa de raíces, al mismo tiempo que Anju imprime fuerza centrífuga a una de sus dianas, que Len se prepara para lanzar con su escopeta de inocencia, que en su nivel tres se convierte en una ballesta gigante parecida a la Judgement, lanzando la diana como catapulta hacia el interior de la trampa, haciéndola explotar dentro de ésta junto con el enemigo, creando una onda expansiva que rompe la barrera del sonido, tumbándolos a todos por la fuerza de su propio impacto.

-¡AAHHHH! –Profieren al ser lanzados hacia atrás, golpeándose contra las paredes y columnas que todavía siguen en pie. Allana clava su espada en el piso y con eso impide ser arrojada, mientras su hermana se sujeta de su cintura para evitar el mismo destino. Cuando la explosión termina, la barrera creada por las raíces y las cadenas está rota y rodeada de residuos de energía.

-_No pueden… _-Piensa Lenalee, que ya está junto a Allen. –_Es imposible que puedan ganar…_

En el exterior, los jóvenes se sorprenden al ver que en el lugar de la explosión, el 14º angelical no ha sufrido ni siquiera daños mínimos. Solo observa sus manos, casi emocionado de darse cuenta de su aparente invulnerabilidad.

-Vaya… ese ataque sin duda fue peligroso. –Comenta con gran seguridad. –Sin embargo, un dios no puede ser dañado por algo como esto… y yo me he convertido en un dios…

-Si, si, claro, tú pedazo de mutante feo y trillado. –Contesta Sarah, casi escupiéndole. Él la vuelve a ver y de inmediato se petrifica de terror, una gota le sale detrás de la cabeza.- No es que quisiera decir eso, usted sabe, señor ángel del apocalipsis…

-Como siempre, tirando la piedra y escondiendo la mano. –Le dice Len, pero ella no se mueve al todavía mantener contacto visual con el monstruo. Allana y Allena hacen un gesto molesto y se preparan para intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, la voz de su padre y madre los interrumpe.

-Si ustedes ya terminaron de atacar, entonces es mi turno de hacerlo. –Sus alas se extienden y alrededor del campo de batalla comienza a aparecer polvo brillante, como estrellas de color de inocencia que los rodean. Todos los chicos se ponen en guardia al instante al sentirse rodeados.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta Anju, contemplando el hermoso resplandor. Edward parece analizar en todo momento la situación, dándose cuenta casi al instante de lo que parece ser el fenómeno.

-¡Anju-san, rápido, haz el enbu-kirikaze para dispersar esto! –Le ordena de un grito. La joven se espanta y retrocede un paso, intentando obedecer, pero antes de poder moverse toda ella se queda petrificada, se sostiene la garganta y cae de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Agghhh!

-¡Anju-san! –Trata de socorrerla el castaño, pero él también cae víctima del fenómeno. Joshua, Sarah, Len, Allana y Allena también sienten que algo no está bien a su alrededor.

-Que… ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –Pregunta la gemela mayor al 14º, quien permanece impávido ante la situación. De repente ambas gemelas sienten como si algo estuviese siendo arrancado de su interior. -¡AAAhhhh! –Grita Allana, que siente toda su fuerza desvanecerse en un momento.

-¡NOOO! –Grita Anju, quien aprieta sus manos fuerte contra su pecho, pero no puede evitar que toda su inocencia sea arrancada y vuele en forma de energía hacia el 14º, quien se dispone a recibirla.

-¡Está absorbiendo todas nuestras inocencias! –Realiza Joshua. Sin embargo, antes que la de Anju pueda ser consumida, un rayo irrumpe en medio de la batalla, reflejando el poder de vuelta a su dueña, quien lo absorbe y cae al piso, agotada. La reacción se replica en el resto de jóvenes, que caen agotados, pero con sus inocencias todavía en su lugar. El 14º vuelve a ver a quien ha interrumpido la batalla, encontrándose con los dos personajes que faltaban.

-Vaya… así que el demonio y el observador han venido a presentar sus respetos a su nuevo dios… -Comenta el maligno.

-Hola, amigos. –Saluda Lavi, que junto con Maus, han llegado a contribuir en la pelea.

-Es… el tío Lavi… -Profiere Allana. La sonrisa del Bookman muestra que está impaciente por comenzar la batalla.

(Intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

-Lavi/conejo/Lavi-san. –Las voces de Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Stella se entremezclan con la del 14º para saludarlo. El pelirrojo toma su martillo entre las manos, mientras la Bookgirl extiende las alas rojas en su espalda y empuña la lanza de Lilith en las manos.

-Maus-san… -Musita Allana al verla. –Es ella, pero… luce mayor…

-_Esa es su verdadera forma…_ -Le susurra Eternal al oído. Allana asiente y de prisa se levanta para asistir a sus tíos.

-¡Tío Lavi, Maus-san! –Corre hacia ellos, pero Maus de inmediato traza una línea de rayo con un movimiento de su lanza, previniéndola de acercarse más.

-Hola, Allana-chan. –Saluda su tío. –Disculpa, pero no te podemos dejar intervenir en nuestra batalla con este sujeto. Se que tú también tienes tus asuntos con él, pero déjanos ser egoístas y acabarlo primero. –Dice con voz seria.

-¡Lavi-san! –Lo aborda Allena.

-Tú… ¡¿Allena? –Se sorprende de verla tan diferente, emanando un aura cálida similar a la de su hermana.

-¡Lavi-san, el 14º ha absorbido a Lenalee-san, Kanda-san y Stella-san! ¡Ahora todos forman parte de él, y gracias a sus inocencias es que él ha adquirido esa forma! –Informa con toda la voz que tiene. Los dos recién llegados se sorprenden al escucharla, mirando de inmediato a los ojos a su enemigo.

-Ya se me hacía raro el haber escuchado la voz de Yuu y de Lenalee saliendo de esa cosa.

-Stella-chan… -Musita también Maus.

-Así es, "estúpido conejo". –Explica el 14º. –Y pronto tú también formarás parte de mí… y al final toda la humanidad será una con la inocencia… el gran diluvio volverá a ocurrir, y toda la humanidad será asimilada por el poder de Dios… volveremos a ser uno, como siempre debimos ser… ¡Volveremos al estado del cual nunca debimos haber salido! –Grita emocionado, pero su discurso se detiene por una patada masiva proporcionada por Maus, que le ha dado con el talón justo en el rostro, sacándolo de balance y haciéndolo retroceder. Luego la pelirroja usa sus alas para retroceder y volver al lado de Lavi, sin perder su posición de batalla.

-Deja que esté en contra de tu plan. A nosotros nos gusta ser seres individuales. –Comenta ella.

-Es verdad. Si me fuera por el camino que tú propones, ya nunca podría disfrutar de mi esposa, y he esperado mucho tiempo como para terminar sin hacerlo.

-¡LAVI-IDIOTA! –Lo regaña ella, ruborizada, dándole un coscorrón que le entierra la cara en el piso. -¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO? ¡¿NO PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO NI SIQUIERA EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ÉSTA? ¡¿EH?

-Si, bueno, yo… -Se soba la cabeza mientras se pone de pie. Allana y Allena parecen recobrar la esperanza con solo verlos, y los demás muchachos parecen sentir lo mismo.

-De una forma o de otra, al menos tienes un motivo. –Contesta la pelirroja.

-Si, así parece. –Le responde él, que ya ha comenzado a activar los sellos de su martillo.

-Vengan a mí, y seamos uno, Bookman, Bookgirl… -Extiende su mano hacia ellos el monstruo angélico, cerrando el puño mientras comienza a cargar sus propios ataques. –Aún y cuando deba aplastarlos primero… vengan a mí…

-¡Eso quisieras tú, pero a mi me gustan las mujeres! –Comenta Lavi, que elige el sello de relámpago y lo golpea con fuerza. -¡Sello de relámpago, fulmina! –Lanza un rayo de frente hacia él, que solo lo desvía con una mano, pero eso le da tiempo a Maus para volar hasta él sin ser detectada y tratar de empalarlo con su lanza, sin embargo, al 14º le crece una mano en la espalda que empuña la espada de Kanda y logra frenar el ataque.

-¿Qué? ¡Ahh! –Grita al ser empujada para atrás por un par de ojos que brotan de la mano recién aparecida, que lanzan una explosión de luz que la repele.

-El poder de los demonios nunca se comparará a la inocencia… -Dice en tono místico. -¿Acaso no lo entienden? La naturaleza misma de la inocencia es la complementariedad… la humanidad solo tiene sentido si en si misma es parte del flujo de la inocencia… la vida humana es un error que dios cometió al dividir ese flujo… pero yo… como hijo de noé… podré poner fin a este ciclo de errores…

-¡Sello de cenizas, QUEMA! –Grita Lavi, que aprovechando la distracción de Maus, aparece justo sobre la cabeza del 14º, creando la columna de fuego que los envuelve a ambos y crea una nueva explosión, reforzada por Maus, que al ver el truco de Lavi, llena sus manos de energía de crisis roja y lanza una columna de ésta desde sus manos hacia el lugar del ataque, alimentando la burbuja de energía, inflándola hasta que explota. El Bookman extiende su martillo para volar hacia arriba, donde cae en los brazos de su esposa, contrae su martillo y ella vuela para salir del rango del ataque.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-No… ese maldito no va a perder con un ataque de ese nivel…

-En ese caso debemos prepararnos, Lavi. Y todos esos chicos deben salir de aquí lo antes posible. –Le dice mientras se esfuerza por abrazarlo para no dejarlo caer.

-Aún así… no se si podamos ganarle.

-Y no pueden. –Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando frente a ellos ha aparecido el 14º, que luce afectado por el ataque, pero que rápidamente está regenerándose. Las caras de horror de Lavi y Maus revelan que están completamente sobrepasados. –Vengan a mí y sean uno conmigo, como siempre debió haber sido, exorcistas… -Mueve su mano derecha hacia ellos, pero Lavi reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para darle una patada en la muñeca, generando que la explosión estalle sin salir de sus dedos, empujando a Maus hacia arriba, pero obligándola a soltar a Lavi, que cae precipitadamente a la tierra, ante la mirada espantada de su esposa.

-¡LAVI! –Grita mientras el poder del 14º la sigue alejando, incapacitándola para ir a su rescate. El bookman trata de alcanzar su martillo, pero el 14º vuela hasta él y de un golpe se lo arrebata de las manos, acelerando su caída. Joshua, Edward, Sarah y Anju solo pueden observar, totalmente agotados e incapaces de moverse, pero el pelirrojo se tiene en pleno aire al ser atrapado por la persona que menos esperaba volver a ver. Eternal lo ha atrapado entre sus brazos, depositándolo en el piso. La joven luce igual que siempre, su vestido blanco con motivos celestes, y dos alas blancas emplumadas saliendo de su espalda. Su tranquilo rostro se desvanece y detrás de ella se distinguen las agotadas figuras de Allana y Allena.

-… Ustedes… -Profiere Lavi, sorprendido. El 14º se da cuenta del fenómeno y se apresura a atacar a las dos niñas, lanzando un impacto que crea una explosión justo frente a ellas, pero el Bookman se da cuenta y salta con ambas en los brazos a tiempo para evitar que las atrape la energía, pero lastimándose en el proceso.

-¡AGHHH! –Profiere con algunas estalactitas de roca clavadas en la espalda.

-¡Tío Lavi! –Gritan ambas.

-Él… él le teme a Eternal… -Les dice con la energía que le queda. –Si logran invocarla de nuevo, entonces de seguro…

-¡No hables de más, Bookman! –El 14º de nuevo intenta atacarlo, saltando de frente hacia él, pero Maus lo taclea, empujándolo con velocidad meteórica contra unas ruinas que ahora flotan sin rumbo. Las dos chicas se manchan de la sangre de ambos, dándose cuenta de que Lavi ha quedado inconsciente.

-¡LAVI…! –Grita Maus, enfurecida, mientras, envuelta en una capa de energía roja, se estrella por los aires contra el 14º, quien se ha envuelto de la energía verde de la inocencia.

-Eternal… -Musita Allana. Mientras hablan, el 14º acaba de un golpe con Maus, frenándola en el aire y lanzándola de golpe contra la tierra, rebotando de cara contra el piso. -¡Aaahhh! –Grita la gemela mayor, corriendo a atacar al 14º, pero es recibida por un golpe en el estómago, acompañado de una descarga eléctrica que termina por destrozarle la mitad de la chaqueta, descubriendo la camisa negra que luce por debajo de ésta, lanzándola de nuevo al piso mientras él busca rematarla dándole un golpe con la espada de exorcismo. Allena intenta defenderla interponiéndose entre ambos, chocando su espada contra la de él, recibiendo por todo su cuerpo la corriente del impacto, destrozando parte de su ropa y sacándole más heridas por el resto del cuerpo.

-_Yo… parece que voy a morir… _-Piensa la joven.

-_No… Allena no puede morir… no después de que por fin nos encontramos…_ -Recuerda las palabras de su hermana. –_No quiero perderte, onee-sama…_ -Lágrimas salen de sus ojos al imaginar la escena familiar con la que tanto ha soñado. –_Allena, papá, mamá, Mana…_ _amigos… yo… ¡yo solo quiero protegerlos! –_Las voces de ambas resuenan al unísono, transportándolas a ambas a su mundo interior, donde por un segundo se ven frente a frente con su inocencia, idéntica a ellas, sonriente y serena.

-_Por fin lo han entendido…_ -Les dice sin mover los labios. De repente, frente al 14º ya no están ni Allana ni Allena, sino Eternal, cuyas alas blancas lucen más brillantes que antes, y su expresión es una combinación de la de ambas… se han fusionado en su forma de inocencia. Ésta, de un golpe empuja la espada del 14º hacia atrás, con una energía tal que éste no puede evitar ser arrastrado.

-¿¡Qué? –Exclama el enemigo. Desde donde está, Joshua alcanza a ver la majestuosa figura de la fusión de las dos gemelas plantarse ante el 14º como la última esperanza. Estira su mano hacia ella, incapaz de alcanzarla.

-Allana… Allena…

-14º noé… no, papá, mamá… les prometo a todos que esta pesadilla terminará hoy, cueste lo que cueste. –Dice Eternal, cuya voz es la de Allana y la de Allena hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Ella es… el nephilim… -Musita Edward. Sarah, Anju y Len observan atónitos, mientras Maus, que todavía está consciente, la mira con esperanza. El 14º por primera vez muestra preocupación en su rostro mientras Eternal emana la energía cálida a la que siempre le tuvo terror.

-… La esperanza… está aquí… -Musita profético.

(Continuará)

Avance

Allana y Allena se fusionaron para adquirir la máxima forma de su inocencia: Eternal misma. La batalla por el futuro llega a su fin, con las hermanas arriesgando todo lo que tienen para volver a reunir a su familia. Un joven arriesga su vida, los amigos encomiendan su futuro y la última inocencia abre el camino hacia el mañana.

Próximo capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Abriendo el camino hacia el mañana

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Feliz año nuevo para todo el mundo. Jejeje, disculpen no haber actualizado en tres semanas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Sin embargo, espero ahora si sacar el siguiente lo antes posible. Muchas gracias a todas y todos por seguir esta historia, y espero que los pocos capítulos que faltan sean de su agrado. Neliel-chan, gracias por unirte a la historia comenzando desde el cap 1; se que no lo vas a ver hasta que llegues aquí, pero igual te dejo el saludo.

Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, y no olvides tu comentario, que es muy importante para mí. ¡Hasta luego!


	43. Abriendo el camino hacia el mañana

43ª noche – **Abriendo el camino hacia el mañana**

Joshua contrae sus dedos hacia las palmas de sus manos, arrastrando en ellos el polvo de las rocas sobre las cuales está tendido, y que se tiñen con el rojo de su sangre. El viento sopla fuerte y céntrico, proveniente de un solo punto del campo de batalla, en medio del cual se está llevando a cabo el último combate entre la última forma del 14º y Eternal, que surgió tras una inusitada fusión de Allana y Allena al liberar ambas su inocencia al máximo al mismo tiempo. La joven de vestido blanco y mirada profunda permanece con sus alas blancas extendidas frente al demonio, observándolo con una expresión de sabiduría inherente a su apariencia angelical.

-A… llana… -Es lo único que sale de los maltratados labios del chico, que sigue luchando desesperado para que su mirada no termine por nublarse completamente. Cerca de él, y en condiciones similares, Anju, Edward, Sarah y Len miran la batalla sin ser capaces de seguir interviniendo en ella, en parte por sus múltiples heridas, y por la abrumadora diferencia de poderes que ahora existe entre Eternal y ellos. Sarah, cuya chaqueta está totalmente destrozada, dejando a relucir un brazo y hombro lleno de sangre, se sostiene el miembro herido mientras observa con esperanza a la última forma de su amiga.

-Tú puedes… no, ustedes pueden… Allana, Allena… -Repite mientras la figura de Eternal se refleja en sus pupilas. -¡USTEDES PUEDEN! –Grita con sus últimas fuerzas, siendo su voz lo único que rompe el silencio del vórtice de desesperación en el que están atrapados.

El 14º, cuya forma se ha consolidado en un gran Serafín demoniaco, de apariencia hermosa y tenebrosa a la vez, examina a su nueva adversaria, que hace un momento fue capaz de empujarlo hacia atrás, deteniendo aparentemente sin mucha dificultad un ataque que hubiese destruido de un golpe a un exorcista de nivel general.

-Así que ésta es mi hija. –La mira con interés. Los cabellos blancos de Eternal flotan levemente, deslizándose con suavidad sobre su piel perleada, sus ojos todavía inexpresivos y tranquilos. –La hija que nació del poder de la inocencia… mi verdadera hija que dormía partida en dos dentro de Allana y Allena Walker. –Prosigue el enemigo. Edward aprieta los dientes al escucharlo, mientras Joshua no puede hacer más que poner cara de preocupación ante el nuevo discurso. –Al haber nacido de mí con una coraza como medio, era de esperarse que naciera encerrada en un recipiente similar… pero vaya que los Walker nos han hecho las cosas difíciles, mi niña.

-… Desde el momento que en que nací me di cuenta de esa verdad. –Responde la joven. Anju mira expectante a las palabras de la fusión de sus amigas. –Yo nací de ti. –Contesta seria. -… Nací de la unión del poder de la inocencia con la voluntad de los seres humanos… yo nací del amor. –Sus palabras le quitan la expresión de confianza al enemigo, quien se da cuenta de lo que le espera al enfrentarse contra ella. –Y en nombre de ese amor es que ahora vengo por ustedes, papá y mamá. –Habla con ellos como si estuviesen presentes, enfureciendo al a sí mismo llamado nuevo dios.

-¿Amor? ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor? –La cuestiona el 14º, el tema visiblemente lo enfurece.- Una existencia como la tuya no debería estar hablando con palabras de humanos.

-… ¿Acaso no encierran ellas la verdad? Amar… -Mira a su alrededor, fijando sus ojos en Joshua, y luego regresando a verlo a él.- Yo creo que el amor es el más grande poder que tienen los humanos, más allá de la inocencia o la materia oscura, un poder que es capaz de provocar milagros. –Le explica emocionada. –Un poder que aquellos que están dentro de ti ahora tienen en abundancia, y que yo pienso utilizar.

-… Hm. –Se burla confiado. –Inténtalo si puedes. –La reta extendiendo sus alas doradas a su máxima amplitud. En la frente de Eternal brilla la cruz de inocencia y hace una expresión de tristeza.

-Al final te convertiste en la misma herramienta que tanto utilizaste… te has convertido en una máquina que funciona a base de almas, y se ahoga en su tormento… -Abre los ojos y clava sus pupilas moradas en las suyas. –Es por eso que, pobre Akuma, ¡deja que te salve! –Dice con voz determinada, la cual, el 14º escucha como si Allen mismo dijera la frase que tantas veces lo escuchó repetir.

-¡¿Akuma dices? –Reclama indignado, se mueve en un suspiro hacia ella e intenta cortarle el cuello con las uñas negras que crecen de su mano hasta tener el tamaño de espadas, de forma similar a las garras de Crown Clown, y de las que Eternal se defiende interponiendo la Crown Clown, que ha invocado gracias a su sincronización con la línea celeste de inocencia. -¿¡Huh? –Exclama el atacante, mientras ella sostiene el arma no sin explícita dificultad, esforzándose por mantener sus pies descalzos en el piso y no ser lanzada por la presión que su contrincante ejerce sobre su arma.

-Yo estoy aquí… ¡para salvarlos a todos! –Nuevamente las palabras de Eternal parecen haber sido dichas por Allen mismo, lo que saca de balance al 14º, ayudando al Nephilim a quitarse su garra de encima empujándolo con la espada, que rápidamente desaparece de sus manos al mismo tiempo que sus alas blancas comienzan a moverse, permitiéndole volar con la agilidad suficiente para evitar el contraataque del noé, que lanza un rayo masivo desde su mano que destruye todo en un rayo limpio frente a él, quien al ver que logró esquivar su ataque, emplea sus propias alas y vuela hacia ella, empezando a perseguirse en un baile rápido de rayos, relámpagos y explosiones. Desde la tierra, Joshua finalmente logra ponerse de pie, no sin notar que el sangrado de su costado aún no se detiene, pero sin otra cosa en mente más que la preocupación y la desesperación por ayudarle a aquella que ahora lucha por él.

-Maestro, Allana… -Recuerda a las dos figuras tan queridas para él. Aprieta los puños por la debilidad que siente, cuando se da cuenta de que sus amigos han llegado hasta él, luciendo en sus rostros la disposición a seguir luchando a su lado.

-No podemos permitir que Allana y Allena se lleven todo el crédito, eso es algo impensable para alguien como yo. –Dice Sarah mientras se acaricia su rubio y ensangrentado cabello. –Solo por haberse fusionado y convertido en un ángel blanco no quiere decir que ese par sea mejor que yo, Sarah-sama. –Dice en tono de orgullo falso, provocando la misma empatía en los demás.

-Es verdad. –Dice Len. –Aún podemos hacer algo. –De repente se emociona más y parece tener una idea. –Anju-san, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Huh? –Profiere la pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo, la lucha en el cielo continúa con el 14º lanzando rayos de energía en todas direcciones desde la punta de sus dedos, de los cuales Eternal se defiende generando un escudo de energía al envolverse con sus alas, para luego seguir volando y buscando la manera de aproximarse a él.

-¿¡Qué sucede, hija! ¿Es que acaso tu humanidad te deja no superar a esos gusanos? ¡Esa será tu perdición! –Le grita mientras convierte su mano derecha en un brazo blanco de Crown Clown, lanzando las vendas del Crown Belt hacia ella, envolviéndola por la cintura y deteniendo su vuelo, ante lo cual ella solo hace una leve cara de sorpresa, inmediatamente luego de lo cual es arrastrada por el piso con la fuerza de los vendajes presionándola contra las rocas, presionándola más al saltar hacia ella para empalarla contra una de sus alas, que se convierte en un trozo de metal plateado y se dirige rápidamente contra la frente de la joven, pero es interceptado por Joshua, que ha sido lanzado desde el piso por los rosales de Edward en un último esfuerzo del castaño, que ahora cae de rodillas, incapaz de permanecer de pie mientras observa a los que siguen luchando en el cielo.

-Vaya… -Profiere mientras, cerca de él, Anju, Sarah y Len están enfrascados en su propio proyecto, los tres reunidos y concentrando toda la energía de su inocencia.

-Un poco más… -Dice la rubia. Los otros dos chicos solo asienten en silencio.

-¡Joshua! –Lo llama el ángel, que de repente puede liberarse de la presión del Crown Belt corrupto extendiendo sus alas y rompiéndolo con la presión de liberarlas. Joshua ha concentrado la inocencia que le queda en la palma de su mano y ahora la aplasta con toda su fuerza contra el pecho del enemigo, que se ha quedado inmóvil pro un instante.

-¿Lo logró detener? –Pregunta Edward, sorprendido. Eternal también luce extrañada, pero sus ojos cambian a reflejar el horror de que no es así.

-¡Joshua-sama! –La voz mezclada de Allena y Allana clama por el chico, quien de repente se ve atravesado por seis plumas transformadas en tentáculos de inocencia que pasan a través de su cuerpo, enredándose en él como si fuesen raíces, bañándose de la sangre que inmediatamente expulsa por la boca.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, chico. –Le dice el 14º con un murmullo. –Hubiera sido bueno no tener que llegar a esto. –Acerca su boca a su oído para hablar con suavidad, mientras Joshua baja la cabeza, al parecer finalmente cediendo ante las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el apocalíptico enemigo se da cuenta del error que acaba de cometer. –Joshua… ¿Acaso tú…? –Mientras lo observa, varias mariposas púrpuras comienzan a salir de las manos del chico y a posarse alrededor de ambos, mientras su piel se torna gris, sus ojos amarillos y los estigmas brotan en su frente. –Maldito… ¡Has aceptado tu parte Noé! –Dice mientras los tentáculos de inocencia que lo atravesaban comienzan a quemarse por el contacto con el ahora gris cuerpo del muchacho, obligándolo a separarse de él, observando inmediatamente como todas sus heridas se cierran en medio de vapor ardiente. Sin embargo, antes de separar su último miembro, Joshua lo detiene con las manos, obligándolo a seguir atravesándolo mientras lo mira calculador.

-¿Qué se siente, 14º? ¡Ser contaminado por el poder de tu propia familia! –Le dice en tono agresivo, casi salvaje. Su expresión ya no es la del joven calmado y comprometido que acompañó a Allana todo este tiempo; ahora muestra una actitud frenética y salvaje, similar a la de su padre cuando se abandona a los instintos inherentes a su naturaleza oscura. Lo aprieta con más fuerza y procede a utilizar su habilidad para imbuir la materia oscura que ahora rebosa de su cuerpo en el torrente de inocencia del enemigo, que rápidamente empieza a resentirse.

-¡AGGGGHHHH! –Grita mientras sus venas transparentes se colorean de negro brillante. Sin embargo, reacciona a tiempo para cortar de tajo el último tentáculo que lo ataba al ahora Noé, liberándose y volando hacia atrás, sorprendido. –_Es imposible… y viene a aceptarse como Noé justo ahora…_ Maldición… -Dice en voz alta mientras lo vuelve a ver, dándose cuenta de que ya no está en el mismo lugar. -¿¡Qué! –Profiere buscándolo con la mirada. Eternal, que está cerca de ellos, logra seguir con las pupilas el rápido movimiento del Noé, que aparece justo arriba del enemigo, liberando cuatro tentáculos con apariencia de ciempiés, muy similares a los de Tykki, con los que intenta empalarlo, pero el 14º reacciona interponiendo la Crown Clown, rechazando el ataque, pero no alcanza a lanzarlo hacia atrás; el joven pone expresión todavía más frenética y empuja sus brazos contra la espada, creando un escudo de energía que los repele a ambos. –Eres resistente…

-¡Y tú vas a morir! ¡Yo te haré pedazos! –Le dice con _emoción_. -¡AAAAAHHH! –Grita mientras lo empuja todavía más, hasta que ambos crean una explosión que lanza al Noé varios metros en el aire, donde lo atrapa la Nephilim, envolviéndolo con sus brazos cálidos y sus suaves alas, mezclando su cabello blanco con la melena negra larga que ahora sale de la cabeza del Berserker.

-¡JOSHUA-SAMA! –Le grita mientras lo abraza con fuerza. Joshua se detiene al sentir el contacto de lágrimas derramadas por el rostro de la joven detrás de su cabeza. -¡Detente! ¡Si continúas así, tu parte Noé terminará devorándote por completo! –Intenta hacerlo reaccionar, mas solo consigue que guarde silencio por un instante. –Joshua… -Profiere de nuevo la doble voz.

-… Su padre me hizo prometer que lo mataría… así evitaría que ustedes tuvieran que mancharse las manos con su sangre. –Explica mientras mira hacia el cielo. –Así que lo único que puedo hacer por él es cumplir esta promesa… por el amor que tengo hacia él, y hacia su familia… -La mira de reojo con ojos amarillos que luchan por contener por unos instantes la locura que ha desatado, y que tanto necesita ahora para protegerla. –No me importa consumir mi alma si con eso cumplo la promesa que le hice a mi maestro… ¡Así que no interfieran!

-¡Joshua idiota! –La joven alada de repente deja escapar las emociones humanas de Allana y Allena, abrazándolo con desesperación. -¡Si tu mueres yo seré muy infeliz! ¿¡Crees que eso es lo que mi padre quiere! –Le dice sin soltarlo. Él se paraliza ante sus palabras, pero no puede darle una respuesta, ya que son interceptados por un Akuma de nivel 4 que viene como kamikaze a estrellarse contra ellos, pero el chico lo destruye de un golpe.

-¿¡Akuma! –Pregunta Anju, desde la tierra. Rápidamente vuelve la vista hacia el 14º, que tiene a cada uno de sus lados una puerta dimensional abierta, de la cual están saliendo enjambres completos de Akumas de todos los niveles, que como un torrente atómico giran a su alrededor. El Noé y el ángel se toman de la mano y vuelven sus miradas hacia su oponente, que ahora luce una mirada de frialdad calculadora mientras sus creaciones lo rodean.

-Vaya… no solo intentas matarme, sino también quedarte con mi hija… ¿y me llamas a mí corrupto? Puedes ser un Noé, pero tu humanidad sangra a chorros de todas tus acciones, niño.

-Y de las tuyas. –Contesta el chico, de nuevo conteniendo su instinto. El contacto de su mano con la de Eternal hace que ambos se quemen, mas ninguno muestra intenciones de soltarse. –No eres más que una sombra que lucha desesperadamente a la vida. –Le dice preparándose para luchar. Eternal aprieta su mano con fuerza y le hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te excedas, Noé.

-Ni tú tampoco… cosa. –Contesta sin estar seguro de qué es ella en este instante.

-¿¡Cosa! –Reclama sorprendida, pero el chiste se detiene cuando ambos son embestidos por el torrente masivo de Akumas, los cuales rápidamente son desviados por el ataque de Anju, cuyas dianas cortan por en medio del flujo de enemigos justo antes de que los dos peleadores principales puedan intervenir. El 14º dirige su mirada hacia el suelo, viendo que los tres chicos que hasta hace un momento estaban fuera de combate, ahora lucen de nuevo capaces de luchar.

-¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los akumas! –Anuncia Sarah.

-Genial, a los personajes de apoyo siempre nos dejan la pelea contra las hordas de enemigos menores. –Comenta Anju en tono sarcástico mientras utiliza uno de sus discos como patín aéreo para cortar entre las filas de akumas, apoyada de lejos por Len, con cuya escopeta parte los flujos para hacerle más fácil el ataque. Sarah hace lo mismo con sus cadenas, electrificándolas y destruyendo masivamente los akumas al crear un tornado de acero a su alrededor. Edward, que todavía sigue fuera de combate, observa el trabajo en equipo de los tres chicos, con actitud de sorpresa y orgullo.

-Increíble… los tres se arriesgaron a unir sus inocencias en una sola para recuperar el poder que necesitaban para seguir luchando… -Reflexiona mientras los mira luchar. – _Sin embargo, las consecuencias de lo que han hecho…_ -Piensa para sí mientras observa las cantidades masivas de máquinas estallando en pedazos ante los ataques de los jóvenes exorcistas. Al mismo tiempo, el 14º recibe un golpe directo de Joshua, que da un puñetazo en su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo saca de balance, momento que Eternal aprovecha para invocar un ataque de energía blanca sobre él.

-¡HOLY! –Invoca mientras una esfera de luz blanca aparece sobre la cabeza del enemigo, convirtiéndose en un tornado de luz que lo envuelve y luego estalla en todas direcciones, empujando al 14º hacia abajo, donde es recibido por Joshua, que lo golpea estrellándole una Tease directo en el pecho, lo que provoca que por un segundo se forme en él la cara de Lenalee, sorprendiendo a los dos, que detienen su ataque al instante.

-¡¿Mamá? –Profiere Eternal, las voces de las gemelas con la misma expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Tsk… -Es el único sonido que sale de Joshua, que detiene su ataque ante el nuevo recurso del enemigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo habían olvidado? Acabo de absorber a Lenalee Walker, Stella Jaques y Yuu Kanda. No solo dispongo de control absoluto sobre sus inocencias y habilidades, sino a su energía vital. –Se relame los dedos mientras lo explica. De repente comienza a hablar con la voz de Lena. –No es para nada difícil para mí utilizarlos como se me antoje. –Se convierte en Kanda y empieza a hablar como él. –Por eso no me preocupa enfrentarme contra ustedes, niños. –Vuelve a su forma original, extendiendo de nuevo sus alas transparentes, relucientes con inocencia.

-¡¿Y eso qué? –Contesta un enfurecido Joshua, que da una vuelta de gato en el aire mientras salta contra él, estrellándose con los pies sobre su estómago y sujetándolo por los hombros, intentando partirle los miembros, pero es repelido por una presión de energía que rompe sobre su piel.

-¡Joshua-sama! –Se escucha la voz de Eternal, que de inmediato cae en cuenta de la oportunidad que Joshua le está brindando. Mientras sigan peleando ambos contra él, nunca tendrá el tiempo suficiente para liberar la energía que se requiere, y que nadie más es capaz de producir. Con dolor asiente y vuela hacia atrás, juntando las manos en posición de oración, cierra los ojos y contrae las piernas, con las alas extendidas y su cabello y vestido ondulando con lo que queda de brisa. Joshua se percata de que Eternal ha comenzado y decide enfrentar con toda su fuerza al enemigo hasta que todo esté listo.

-¡Todavía no termino, 14º! –Le advierte mientras intenta activar su inocencia para contaminarlo de nuevo, pero éste se da cuenta y lo manda a volar con un movimiento de sus alas, quitándolo del camino, donde queda a la vista Eternal, cuya energía ha comenzado a incrementarse, y un resplandor blanco comienza a envolverla.

-Eternal… -Musita el enemigo. Se da cuenta de lo que pretenden y rápidamente sale volando hacia ella. –Si haces eso te quedas completamente sin protección… es ridículo. –Piensa mientras vuela para destazarla con la mano, sin embargo, Maus se interpone entre ellos, liberando toda la energía demoniaca de Lilith para servir como escudo contra la inocencia masiva.

-¡UGGHH! –Exclama mientras la inocencia la ataca como estalactitas de acero, clavándose por todo su cuerpo y haciéndola sangrar. -¡Date prisa, Eternal-san! –La urge la pelirroja. -… Yo te voy a proteger… -Piensa en su familia. –Por todos… -De repente todas sus heridas vuelven a abrirse y de su boca salen dos líneas de sangre que llegan hasta su barbilla.

-¡Maus-san! –La llama Joshua, quien de inmediato se reincorpora a la batalla embistiendo de nuevo al 14º, que esta vez saca la Crown Clown y de un golpe lo atraviesa de frente.

-¡Agghh! –Profiere el joven mientras las cruces de exorcismo se dibujan sobre su cuerpo. –Ughh… -Intenta tocar la espada con sus manos, pero siente como el poder Noé comienza a desvanecerse de su espíritu. –No… solo un poco más… -Se esfuerza por mantener su transformación oscura, estirando sus manos hasta el brazo del 14º, pero sus fuerzas ya no son suficientes para detenerlo. –No… -Murmura de nuevo, pero el enemigo lo levanta en el aire y lo arroja a un lado, donde Lavi, que ha recuperado la consciencia, logra moverse con la suficiente velocidad para atraparlo.

-¡Te tengo! –Anuncia aliviado el Bookman, que procede a ver la situación arriba, donde Maus sigue protegiendo a Eternal, que ahora está cubierta con glifos blancos que brillan intensamente sobre su piel, mientras a su alrededor se ha formado una burbuja de luz blanca que gira cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-…Es… la conexión… -Musita Joshua. Lavi cae en cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

-La conexión… -Recuerda la batalla del polo norte de hace diez años, donde Eternal se sincronizó con la Línea Celeste, permitiéndole una purificación masiva de todo lo que estaba en el rango de alcance de su luz. –En esa ocasión su poder no estaba completamente desarrollado… ¡¿Quiere decir que ahora! –Piensa en las figuras de las dos hermanas, de espaldas la una a la otra girando. –Si aquello se logró con el poder de Allana, ahora que ha logrado combinar las conciencias de ambas, su efecto podría destruir por completo la… -Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el grito de Maus al recibir un nuevo ataque del 14º, que ahora lanza toda su energía contra ella, cuya piel poco a poco empieza a agrietarse.

-¡Si utilizas los poderes de un demonio, terminarás siendo purificado junto con ellos, Maus Marcel! –Le dice mientras lanza otra onda de energía contra ella, quien resiste de nuevo.

-¡Maus-san! –La llama Eternal, que intenta moverse de su posición, pero es detenida por la pelirroja.

-¡No te atrevas! –Le dice severa. -¡Tu misión es liberar ese poder, y la nuestra es permitir que lo hagas! –Le explica mientras recibe otro impacto de energía propinado por el enemigo. -¡UGHH! ¡DATE PRISA! –La urge. Eternal aprieta las manos y cierra de nuevo los ojos, viendo en su mente las imágenes de todas las personas que son parte de su mundo. Ve a Joshua mirándola preocupado, con lágrimas en los ojos. A Lavi gritándole a Maus, mientras ella se interpone desesperadamente entre los rayos de energía que lanza el 14º y ella misma; a Sarah, Anju y Len que siguen conteniendo a las hordas masivas de Akumas, cada vez más agotados y desesperados, pero dispuestos a seguir adelante.

-¡Allana y Allena casi lo logran! ¡Debemos resistir! –Comanda Sarah.

-¡Lo se! ¡Joshua-kun también está dando su mejor esfuerzo! –Agrega Anju.

-Debemos resistir un poco más… aunque con ello se nos vaya la vida. –Les recuerda Len. Los tres asienten, se ponen de espaldas entre ellos y comienzan a lanzar ondas masivas de sus ataques en círculos. La imagen de Eternal espiritual observa a Lenalee, que junto con Kanda y Stella están flotando en una dimensión llena de agua, en el fondo de la cual está Allen, que ahora está llorando sangre.

-Papá, mamá, tíos… -Musita mientras ella misma llora. Luego se transporta al exterior, donde están Komui y el resto de exorcistas en diferentes lugares mientras observan el agujero del cielo, que ahora es gris y del cual está lloviendo agua negra.

-Chicos… -Dice el tío de las peliblancas.

-_En este mundo he conocido a todas estas personas… _-Piensa Allana, que flota en el interior de su mente, y que está frente a su hermana, ambas semitransparentes, mirándose a los ojos con emoción. –_Esta guerra comenzó porque la luz y la oscuridad decidieron que eran opuestas…_

-… _Cuando en realidad son complementarias_. –Termina Allena, que luce feliz.

-_Si todo el mundo se acepta tal y como es…_

_-Entonces ni la inocencia ni la materia oscura son necesarias…_

_-… Es por eso…_

_-Que esto debe suceder_. –Las consciencias de ambas se fusionan de nuevo dentro de Eternal, quien finalmente abre los ojos y extiende sus alas, justo en el instante en que Maus cae derrotada por los ataques del 14º, quien con horror observa que su enemiga finalmente ha despertado el ataque final.

-No… ¡NOOOO! –Reúne poder para atacarla, pero no logra lanzarlo a tiempo.

-Inocencia… actívate… VIDA. –Sus palabras anteceden a un silencio absoluto que inunda el campo de batalla, mientras el tiempo parece detenerse y el espacio distorsionarse para hacer realidad el deseo de dos hermanas. Las alas de Eternal se extienden a su máximo y brillan alternando colores, como si fuesen un arcoíris de luz que se extiende en una esfera gigante cuyas dimensiones aumentan exponencialmente, cubriendo al 14º y a todos los que están luchando. Todos los akumas estallan en una reacción en cadena de almas liberadas, mientras Joshua se retuerce al sentir que en su interior, sus dos poderes se vuelven iguales. Sarah, Anju, Len y Edward también sienten el flujo de energía que los invade, mientras Lilith se desprende del cuerpo de Maus hasta vaporizarse en un grito de agonía.

-_Todos… puedo sentirlos en mi interior… mis amigos… mi mundo…_ -Piensa Eternal mientras la energía se condensa. Luego abre los ojos y vuela hacia el 14º, quien de inmediato reacciona a la defensiva, pero todo su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir una presión que viene desde su interior.

-_¡Esto termina ahora, 14º! –_Escucha la voz de Allen, que en su mente es ahora quien esta sujetándolo. La figura angelical de Eternal llega hasta él y lo abraza para que toda su energía logre por fin fulminarlo.

-No… esto no lo voy a permitir… ¡NUNCA! –Grita mientras libera una masa inestable de energía a su alrededor, destruyendo parte del vestido de Eternal y lastimando su piel, pero no logra hacer que lo suelte.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Aquí estamos! –Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos. El 14º se enoja y la golpea de nuevo, pero ya no es capaz de detener la reacción que se ha desatado.

-¡Niña estúpida! –La golpea con una última esfera de energía que termina rompiendo la cruz de inocencia de su frente. Primero se sorprende, pero luego cierra los ojos y sonríe apacible.

-Ahora… es cuando todo termina… -Al cerrar los ojos se convierte en energía blanca que rodea al 14º y genera una explosión de luz que absorbe por completo la dimensión en la que se encuentran luchando. Sarah, que tiene ambos brazos rotos, contempla de rodillas como la bola de luz se aproxima a absorberlos. Edward viene corriendo hacia ella, apurado.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí? ¡¿Quieres que esa cosa te absorba? –Le pregunta el chico, pero ella solo lo mira tranquila.

-Descuida, solo es esa tonta. –Dice divertida. –Espero que no duela, Alla-tan. –Cierra los ojos y se deja absorber por la luz, seguida de Edward, que no tiene a donde ir. Anju y Len siguen un destino similar, mientras Lavi, que tiene en sus brazos a una herida Maus, mira con resignación el fenómeno.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo ahora? –Pregunta el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Es la energía de Eternal. Esa es la forma de su amor… -Dice con un hilo de voz, todavía llena de heridas. –Su ataque final contra el 14º liberó la energía que obtuvo de la línea celeste y la convirtió en esto…

-¿Su amor?

-¿Acaso no lo sientes, Lavi-Baka? Ella ama a su familia por sobre todas las cosas… -Reposa su cabeza contra su brazo, mientras él la sujeta con fuerza. –Y sentir que todos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, le dio la fuerza necesaria para lograr esto.

-… ¿Quiere decir que el 14º por fin ha sido derrotado? –Pregunta con ánimo. -¿¡Y que hay de los demás!

-… Eso no lo se… pero se una cosa… y es que hay que confiar en esas niñas… -Dice cerrando los ojos. Lavi la abraza y ambos son cubiertos por la luz, hasta que en el cielo de la tierra, el agujero de oscuridad es tragado por la bola blanca, deteniendo el fenómeno que el 14º había desatado.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Bien hecho… -Escucha una voz en lo profundo de su cabeza.

-¿Huh? –Exclama la chica mientras abre los ojos. Su cabeza está golpeada contra unos escombros de piedra, su ropa maltratada y rota y su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Allana siente la onda de dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo, anunciándole que todavía sigue con vida. Allena está sentada cerca de ella en una condición similar, pero ya consciente.

-¿Estás despierta, onee-sama? –Le pregunta la hermana menor. Allana se da cuenta de que tiene una herida en un ojo y no puede cerrarlo, pero asiente.

-Si, en lo que cabe… -Dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie, pero no puede. Sus piernas tiemblan y no tienen la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla. –Aunque no puedo moverme…

-Yo estoy igual. –Contesta ella. –Onee-sama… -Cambia su actitud a una más seria. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso todo esto ya terminó?

-Yo… no lo se… -Siente que todo le da vueltas y tiene que quedarse sentada. –No tengo idea de lo que sucedió… -Recuerda que fueron Eternal y desencadenaron la inocencia final contra el 14º. –Aunque empiezo a recordarlo…

-Vaya que tardan mucho en despertarse, hijas mías. –Les dice una voz conocida. El rostro de Allana se ilumina de contento al reconocer la añorada voz de su padre. –Vuelve a ver contenta mientras espera con ánimo ver el rostro de Allen, encontrando en su lugar a su peor pesadilla. Ante ella está Neah, quien finalmente ha vuelto a ser el Noé original, sin ningún otro aumento de poder más que su propio poder oscuro.

-Ca… catorce… -Exclama Allana, temblando de terror. Allena intenta moverse, pero todas sus heridas se abren, y sus huesos rotos no le permiten avanzar.

-Ese ataque fue peligroso… fue tan fuerte que de alguna forma terminé separado del cuerpo de Allen Walker. Afortunadamente pude tomar lo suficiente de los cuerpos que había absorbido para crear uno para mí. –Comienza contener la risa, pero no soporta y estalla a carcajadas. -¡Jajajaja! ¡Ustedes terminaron matando a su padre y dándome una nueva oportunidad de vivir por mi cuenta en este planeta!

-Maldito… -Le dice Allana, pero está tan herida que no puede hacer nada contra él.

-Si, yo seré el nuevo dios, y mi primera acción será castigar a las hijas que han blasfemado contra mí. –Le acaricia la mejilla y acerca sus labios a los suyos, ante el horror de ésta. –Y como nuevo dios, digo que el incesto es un pecado permitido… -El Noé de apariencia joven y mirada sádica intenta besarla, pero es detenido por un rayo de energía de inocencia que lo obliga a alejarse de Allana. Su hermana menor, que hasta hace un segundo estaba asustada y preocupada, cambia su semblante a esperanza y sorpresa con la vista de la persona que acaba de aparecer. Allana, que ya estaba derramando lágrimas, vuelve a ver hacia la luz que ha aparecido, sorprendiéndose y conmoviéndose de inmediato.

-… Papa… -Es lo único que sale de sus labios. Allen ha aparecido y ahora le apunta con su espada al 14º, que frunce el seño al verlo aparecer.

-Ahora tienes tu propio cuerpo, ¿no es así? Gracias a Eternal… gracias a mis hijas, por fin podremos terminar esto… ¡de una vez por todas! ¡salvaré todas las almas que pueda, y para ello debo terminar contigo! –Lo señala con su arma mientras él frunce el seño y aprieta los puños. La lucha final entre Allen Walker y Neah, el 14º Noé por fin dará comienzo gracias a la oportunidad que sus hijas lograron darles… una larga guerra está a punto de terminar.

(Continuará)

XOXOXOXOXO

(Avance)

Exorcista contra Noé. La batalla que se repite desde el último diluvio llega a su fin cuando el destructor y el creador se enfrentan en la batalla definitiva. El juramento de los jóvenes mantendrá una llama encendida, el amor será declarado y la paz llegará cuando el ángel se perdone…

Último capítulo de Inocencia Eterna

Inocencia Eterna

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ahora no hay omake, gomen, jejeje… Bueno, que les puedo decir. Otra vez me atrasé en actualizar, pero espero haber compensado con este capítulo. Hemos llegado muy lejos, y estamos muy cerca de terminar. Espero que el cap final sea del agrado de todos, y qué les puedo decir. Espero que este te haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu comentario, que es muy importante. ¡Hasta luego!


	44. Inocencia Eterna

La lluvia cae torrencialmente en la forma de gota como lágrimas gruesas, pesadas e intensas sobre la tierra que las recibe con dolor, resonando vacía al contacto constante con ellas formando un eco atronador que inunda el silencio de la destrucción que ha quedado luego del ataque final de Eternal, la invocación de la inocencia de la vida. Allana está de rodillas en el piso, incapaz de ponerse en pie debido a las múltiples heridas y al cansancio acumulado durante la larga batalla. Sus cabellos blancos, ahora mojados, están sucios con tierra y sangre, mientras sus ojos contemplan grandes y abiertos, como los de una niña pequeña, deslumbrados y maravillados, la presencia del exorcista que ha aparecido para dar fin a la interminable pelea. La amplia espalda de éste se yergue poderosa frente a ella; su mano derecha sostiene una espada pesada, su brazo cubierto por color blanco, mientras su brazo izquierdo luce el color negro parecido al de su ropa, cuya mano luce garras que salen de sus dedos, por donde el agua se desliza hasta las puntas para caer al piso. Su cabello blanco, aunque húmedo, todavía se mece con el viento que arrastra el agua que ahora cae inclinada, y por sobre sus hombros cae la capa blanca y el antifaz que identifica a su inocencia.

-Crown… Clown… -Musita Allena, atónita.

-… Papá… -Dice Allana con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida por completo. -… Es papá… -Repite con emoción. Frente a ellas, Allen Walker se prepara para luchar contra el último Noé que hace frente a los exorcistas, de quien pudo separarse gracias al ataque combinado de sus hijas.

-Detener al Conde del Milenio y evitar la oscuridad… ¡ese es el deber de un exorcista! –Sentencia determinado. El 14º extiende una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dispone a enfrentarlo.

-Así será entonces, muchacho idiota. –Sus ojos amarillos reflejan la seriedad del rostro del exorcista, que da un paso hacia el frente para comenzar la última batalla.

44ª noche – **Inocencia Eterna**

La lluvia azota la tierra desde el lugar donde se encuentran hasta donde alcanza la vista. El cielo está cada vez más oscuro mientras Neah, el 14º Noé, quien mantiene la misma forma de chico que tenía cuando se reveló por primera vez ante Allen, luce el rostro serio, por primera vez sin sonreír desde que tomó posesión de Allen hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Neah? ¿Ya se te acabaron las ganas de reír?

-Lo haré cuando tenga un motivo para hacerlo, Allen Walker. –Contesta en tono desdeñoso. Ambos se miran de nuevo a los ojos, y esta vez es Walker quien deja ver una sonrisa, para la sorpresa de las dos espectadoras.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que terminarías reconociendo mi existencia. –Se burla mientras avanza otro paso. –Siempre dijiste que yo no era otra cosa más que tu contenedor.

-… Y así es. Pero eres un contenedor mucho más rebelde de lo que podría haber esperado. El idiota de Mana sí que la hizo buena al educarte. –Mira hacia el cielo, como recordando el rostro del payaso tan familiar para ambos.

-Mana… -Musita Allana, familiar con el hombre, pensando en su hermano pequeño.

-Tienes razón. –Sonríe Allen. –Parece que Mana sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre lo supo. –Reflexiona mientras viene a su mente una imagen de él de niño tomado de la mano con su guardián. –Papá… -Musita silencioso.

-Papá… el abuelo Mana… -Piensa Allana. Allena sigue observando la batalla en silencio, reconociendo en el 14º a la persona que terminó con el estilo de vida que tanto amaba, que arruinó su vida anterior, y que tanto sufrimiento ha causado a su familia.

-14º… -Dice finalmente la chica. Los girones de lo que queda de su vestido se mueven al viento mientras sus ojos se inyectan de rencor, el cual rápidamente se reemplaza con esperanza.- Papá… -Mira a Allen, que no puede evitar dirigir su mirada de reojo hacia ella. –Papá… -Repite la joven, sorprendiendo al exorcista al escucharla decir esa palabra dirigida a él. -¡ACABA CON ÉL, PAPÁ! –Lo anima con todas sus fuerzas. Ya ninguno de los dos escucha la lluvia, por un instante, la voz de Allena llamándolo "papá" es lo único que percibe la mente del hombre, cuyos ánimos aumentan exponencialmente al recibir dichas palabras. Allana se da cuenta del esfuerzo y la realización a la que ha llegado su hermana, e inmediatamente se une a su clamor.

-¡RÓMPELE LA CARA Y MÁRCALE EL PIE EN EL TRASERO, PAPA! –Le grita Allana, lo que provoca una gota rápida en las cabezas de su hermana y de su padre, sorprendidos de que ella use ese tipo de lenguaje.

-… Como ustedes digan. –Contesta finalmente él. El 14º materializa su espada negra y gruñe dispuesto a pelear, pero la presión de la inocencia de Allen no lo deja moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el impacto inicial del puño del exorcista, quien utiliza su brazo blanco para enterrarle un golpe en la boca, mandándolo a volar girando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el piso varios metros atrás. Las dos chicas hacen cara de emoción y esperanza mientras observan a Allen desaparecer de su vista para materializarse de nuevo donde cayó su enemigo, intentando cortarlo con su espada, sin embargo, éste se defiende interponiendo su propia espada para detener el impacto, generando rayos de luz y oscuridad que salen volando en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que pretendes, Allen Walker! ¡¿Acaso piensas que puedes vencer a la oscuridad? ¡ella no dejará de existir mientras haya luz! ¡Es algo que ni tú ni nadie puede evitar! –Lo regaña mientras aumenta su poder de materia oscura, lanzando una onda de choque que lo levanta por el aire, donde procede a lanzarse de nuevo contra él, chocando espadas de nuevo.

-¡Es verdad! –Dice mientras hace esfuerzo por no ser empujado por su poder. –Pero tú… ¡tu no representas a la oscuridad! –Su aseveración sorprende a su oponente. -¡Tú solo eres el símbolo de ti mismo! ¡Un ego que distorsiona el mundo del camino que la luz y la oscuridad trazan para él!

-Yo… distorsiono el mundo… -Repite las palabras, impactado. Allen aprovecha su descuido para dar un giro en el aire y lanzar una onda de energía con su arma que le da de frente al 14º, estrellándolo contra el piso y creando otra explosión.

-… ¡Y como un ego que no deja que avancemos hacia el mañana… por ser un fantasma del pasado… es que voy a destruirte! –Lo condena mientras le lanza otro ataque, esta vez impactándolo de frente al rostro, creando un vórtice de energía que engulle al Noé, que no puede esquivarlo y lo recibe de lleno.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita mientras se pierde en medio de otra explosión, sin embargo, al desvanecerse ésta, tanto él como Allen siguen empatados en poder, cada quien empujando con su respectiva energía hacia el otro, envueltos en un choque de meteoro que crea viento que vuela hacia atrás.

-No me interesa si lo distorsiono… ¡no me importa si la misma oscuridad me da la espalda, mientras pueda cumplir mi objetivo, Allen Walker! –Vuelve a gritar mientras el espacio a su alrededor literalmente se distorsiona, generando un vacío de aire que comprime el espacio alrededor de Allen, quien se ve forzado a clavar su espada en el piso para evitar ser succionado hacia el hoyo negro que ahora está formándose en el pecho de su enemigo, cuyas pupilas se han dilatado y observa al exorcista con expresión vacía y abandonada, como entregado completamente a la desesperación.

-_Este sujeto… ¿acaso piensa destruirse a sí mismo?_ –Piensa mientras logra reincorporarse gracias a la ayuda de su arma. Sin embargo, no puede concluir la oración en sus pensamientos al ser interrumpido por el discurso del 14º.

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer. He esperado seis mil años para este momento, y no voy a permitir que un maldito niño como tú arruine mi oportunidad de ir más allá y tomar el lugar de aquel maldito ser que no hace más que jugar con nuestros destinos… ¡yo seré el nuevo Dios, y nadie me impedirá completar un trabajo que me ha costado milenios completar! –La compresión aumenta y el piso comienza a romperse, succionado hacia la bola negra que ahora permanece frente al enemigo. Allana y Allena se sujetan de la primera roca que encuentran para evitar ser succionadas, ambas luciendo un rostro preocupado y nervioso por el destino que le espera a su padre.

_-Tú puedes, papá… _-Musita Allana. Allena asiente mientras sus manos se contraen en puños que rezan por el bienestar del exorcista de quien heredó sus cabellos blancos.

-_Vamos, papá…_ -Piensa para sí. Allen lucha cada vez más fuerte por no ser engullido en el vórtice de energía que está más cerca de él que antes, pero parece estar perdiendo la batalla.

-Esto… es demasiado… fuerte… -Dice mientras lucha por estabilizarse.

-¡Vendrás a mi una vez más, Allen! –Lo llama con un grito mientras expande el vórtice todavía más, efectivamente engullendo a Allen en el proceso. Allana y Allena abren grandes ojos de sorpresa al ver que su padre es consumido por la oscuridad concentrada por su enemigo, pero antes de que puedan hacer nada, una voz ronca y profunda, aunque muy conocida, irrumpe en el campo de batalla.

-No te rindas, Allen… camina… camina… siempre adelante… -La voz hace que Allen, que ya está dentro de la nada generada por el ataque del 14º, reaccione e intente salir con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esa voz… ¡Mana! ¡Papá! –Lo llama con emoción, extendiendo la mano hacia la luz de la cual viene, solo para ser sujetado por una mano diferente a la que él esperaba, una mano cálida que soñó con nunca soltar, y que ahora vuelve a él para ayudarlo a llegar de nuevo a la luz, entrando ella misma a la oscuridad para traerlo de regreso. -… esta mano… Lenalee… -Dice en un suspiro. Lenalee ha entrado a supervelocidad al interior del hoyo negro y alcanzó a tomar de la mano a Walker antes de que éste se perdiera en el vacío infinito. En uno de sus pies está sujeto el martillo de Lavi, que es sostenido en la otra esquina por su dueño y por Kanda, ambos todos lastimados y agotados, pero dispuestos a seguir luchando.

-¡AHORA VAMOS, BROTE DE HABAS! –Le grita el espadachín. El 14º se da cuenta de la treta e intenta aumentar la presión de su ataque, pero es detenido por Stella y Maus, quien cada una por detrás lo sujeta por un brazo mientras dejan fluir de golpe todo el poder de sus respectivas inocencias, sorprendiendo al pelinegro mientras se estremece de furia.

-¡Maldita sea! –Grita él, mientras, en el interior del vórtice negro, Allen y Lenalee se miran tomados de la mano por un instante tan ínfimo que parece a su vez infinito, sus pupilas se reflejan en las del otro mientras sus manos se aprietan con fuerza.

-Lenalee… -Musita él, silencioso y profundo, mirándola con el añoro de una vida sin verse.

-Allen… -Contesta ella, contenta. –Bienvenido a casa. –Le sonríe mientras su mano aumenta la presión en la suya.

-… Estoy en casa. –Contesta en el mismo instante que el bastón de Lavi se contrae a su máxima velocidad, permitiéndole a Lenalee arrastrar a Allen afuera, saliendo de un silencio absoluto hacia el estruendo de la destrucción y la onda de terror que ha causado el poder desbordante del 14º, cuyo vórtice negro explota frente a él en el mismo instante en que vomita a su recién capturado enemigo.

-¡ARRGHHHH! –Profiere mientras lo envuelve la explosión de luz negra que se extiende hasta el cielo, creando un fuego púrpura que rodea el campo de batalla y comienza a extenderse rápidamente. Allen ha caído sobre el cuerpo de Lenalee, quien no ha dejado de abrazarlo y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tiene.

-… Por poco no lo logramos… -Comenta Lavi, cuyo brazo luce totalmente destrozado, escurriendo sangre oscura por todo su contorno, goteando de sus dedos hasta el piso. Kanda está en una situación similar, con sus heridas cicatrizando lentamente gracias a su habilidad de regeneración. Stella y Maus están en una situación similar, cada una más herida que Walker, apenas capaces de tenerse en pie, habiendo gastado todo su poder en el breve enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra el Noé más poderoso.

-Vaya, parece que Allen todavía necesita que lo cuidemos. –Se burla Maus.

-… Me parece que ha estado muy falto de práctica durante estos años. –Añade Stella, cuyo ojo bajo el parche ha empezado a sangrar.

-Chicos… -Musita Allen, todavía incrédulo de la situación en la que se encuentra. Siente el cuerpo cálido de Lenalee tocando el suyo y le parece que es una sensación que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Lenalee le ayuda a levantarse y se quedan mirando fijamente unos momentos más. Ella luce un poco avergonzada de que la vea en ese estado, pero para él, a pesar del demacrado rostro que ella luce, de las ojeras y las cicatrices que sobresalen en la piel de su cara, no ve más que a la hermosa mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de todo.

-Allen… -Repite ella de nuevo.

-Amigos. –Se pone de pie el exorcista. –Lenalee… -Le toca el rostro y una lágrima corre por las mejillas de ambos. –Ya los hice esperar demasiado tiempo. –Toma su espada en la mano y la agita en el aire, apuntando con ella hacia el lugar donde el 14º todavía sigue por recuperarse del último ataque. –Esta batalla es entre él y yo. Por favor, no interfieran de nuevo. –Les dice mientras da un paso hacia el frente. Piensa en la voz de Mana que escuchó mientras estaba en el interior del vórtice y se siente agradecido por haberla oído, sus fuerzas renovadas y su determinación más afilada que nunca. Allana y Allena llegan corriendo por detrás de él, hasta detenerse junto antes de hacer contacto con el poderoso exorcista, cuya inocencia está fluyendo sobre su piel, brillante y pura.

-¡Papá! –Gritan ambas al mismo tiempo. Allen las mira sobre el hombro y les hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-… A ustedes… muchas gracias por todo. –Muestra su sonrisa inocente de siempre, una que Lenalee pensó jamás volver a ver. –Las amo mucho a las dos, Allana, Allena. Gracias por darme una familia.

-Papá… ¡papá, yo te quiero mucho! ¡Te extrañé mucho! –Le grita Allana. –Te amo… y no quiero volver a perderte… -Ahora sus lágrimas fluyen como un torrente por sus lastimadas mejillas. –Cada día esperé mucho por ti… para verte, para estar contigo y que me leyeras cuentos por la noche… para cocinar para ti, para estar a tu lado y pasear bajo el sol… ¡prométeme que volverás! –Le grita con un nudo en la garganta. –Por favor…

-… Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, eso no tienes que dudarlo. –Explica él mientras da un paso hacia delante, pero es Allena quien corre hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Allena… -Musita Lenalee, viendo el cambio de actitud de la joven, cuyos blancos y heridos brazos ahora rodean los costados y pecho del exorcista de quien heredó las facultades que su hermana le ayudó a descubrir.

-Tú y mi hermana me dieron un corazón… tú eres mi corazón… no me dejes sin uno ahora que he descubierto que lo tengo. –Le suplica mientras sus brazos suavemente empiezan a dejarlo ir, sin que él avance un solo paso.

-… Gracias, Allena. –Vuelve a mirarla con una sonrisa. –Te prometo que a partir de hoy, siempre estaré contigo. –Su sonrisa de párpados cerrados y arqueados refleja la seriedad de sus palabras. La chica solo se lleva las manos al pecho y emite un leve pujido de asentimiento mientras las lágrimas caen al piso.

-Espero que cumplas tus promesas… -Murmura con voz casi ininteligible. Allen, como si hubiese escuchado, asiente una vez más hacia sus hijas y luego da un salto que lo hace desaparecer de la presencia de todos sus amigos, apareciendo arriba de donde el 14º por fin se ha liberado de la explosión de poder que había caído sobre él, y que hasta este momento lo tenía ocupado.

-Veo que estás muy insistente, Allen Walker. –Se queja mientras se arranca la manga de la camisa que se destruyó cuando recibió el impacto de su propio ataque negativo. –Sin embargo, no creas que solo por haberte salvado una vez, ya tienes asegurado este combate. –Materializa de nuevo en su mano la espada negra y se prepara para enfrentarlo al liberar un torbellino de materia oscura que rodea su cuerpo. Allen hace lo mismo y a su alrededor se crea un torbellino con su propia inocencia mientras la maldición de su ojo comienza a borrarse por la inocencia purificada, o tal vez por Mana finalmente dándole su bendición para descansar del destino que marcó en él aquel día.

-Allen, la cicatriz… -Dice Lenalee al ver cómo desaparece. Kanda y los demás lucen igual de sorprendidos.

-La energía de Allen… se siente… diferente. –Percibe Stella mientras lo mira empezar a caminar hacia el frente. –Es… es como si… -Mientras habla puede sentir un torrente de calidez que envuelve el área desde donde él está. –La energía de su inocencia es diferente a como era antes…

-Él ya no está limitado por la materia oscura que tenía en su interior. –Explica Maus, que observa la batalla desde donde se encuentra. –Es por eso que por fin podremos ver el verdadero desarrollo de su inocencia. –Mientras habla, sobre la cabeza de Allen se forma una aureola blanca que parece amplificar todavía más la fuerza de la inocencia del exorcista. El Conde 14º decide no dejarse superar y libera todavía más poder, inclinándose hacia delante por la presión de su propia energía.

-Allen… Walker… -Profiere entre dientes mientras se esfuerza por reunir los últimos restos de energía que le quedan en su propia arma. Allen extiende su brazo y desaparece de su vista, ante lo cual el enemigo hace lo mismo, chocando ambos de nuevo en el campo de batalla, generando una explosión por la pura presión del choque de sus armas que crea un cráter bajo sus pies que se extiende a unos tres kilómetros de longitud, mandando a volar a todos los espectadores de la batalla con solo la energía física de los ataques. Allen gira sobre sí mismo y choca de nuevo su espada contra el 14º, quien se ve empujado de nuevo hacia la tierra por el choque con la inocencia, pero rápidamente presiona hacia delante con la energía negra, generando un vacío de aire que explota creando una onda expansiva que rompe todos los árboles y rocas alrededor, forzando a Lenalee, Maus y Stella a volar mientras cargan al resto de exorcistas, Lena llevando a Allana y Allena, Stella a Lavi y a Kanda, y Maus al resto de chicos.

-Allen… -Musita Lenalee.

-Papá… -Piensan al mismo tiempo las gemelas. Allen y el 14º vuelven a intercambiar golpes de espada creando explosiones de sonido con cada choque que dan, ambos sangrando sobre la piel debido a la resonancia de las armas.

-¡MUERE! –Invoca el 14º, lanzándole otro golpe con la espada hacia el frente, al que Allen responde chocando su propia arma contra el filo de la suya, quedando nuevamente empatados en poder.

-Muy bien, Allen Walker… estás haciendo que la espera de tanto tiempo tenga el final épico que se supone que debe tener… -Muestra una sonrisa desesperada. Allen lo mira con superioridad y seriedad, no dispuesto a escuchar las tentaciones de la parte oscura que lo dominó por tanto tiempo.

-Esta batalla ya ha durado demasiado. –Contesta él, aprovechando el choque de armas para darle una patada en el estómago a su enemigo, lo que causa que pierda el balance y le permite a Walker lanzar un corte de inocencia al aire, el cual va en forma de delta hacia el oponente, golpeándolo de frente; sin embargo, su enemigo logra apoyarse tan fuerte como para evitar ser lanzado por los aires por el ataque. Sin embargo, aún así la inocencia pura no puede ser contenida por su naturaleza Noé y termina quemándole parte del cuerpo, haciéndolo expulsar humo negro de una cicatriz en forma de ola que ahora recorre su pecho, y que lo muestra con una expresión más desesperada que antes.

-¡ALLEN WALKER! –Grita de nuevo, lanzándose al aire mientras se transforma en una espiral negra que se lanza de caída directa contra Walker, cortándolo sobre el pecho y lanzando una ola de sangre a su alrededor, mientras Walker pierde el equilibrio y es lanzado hacia atrás.

-¡UGGHH! -Profiere mientras los chorros de sangre emanan de su cuerpo y mojan el piso, creando un charco rojo bajo sus pies, el cual rápidamente se calma, permitiendo que refleje su figura cansada debido a la luz que cae sobre él. Ambos oponentes quedan nuevamente enfrentados, jadeando agotados y replicando sus movimientos casi idénticos. Allen sale corriendo de nuevo contra el 14º, quien contraataca con un corte vertical del arma, la cual Allen esquiva arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y contraataca con un golpe hacia las rodillas del enemigo, que contesta saltando para evitar el impacto, pero se encuentra con una descarga de inocencia de Allen que cae directamente en su rostro, pero no se deja lanzar, y disparando un contingente de materia oscura al aire, detiene la presión lanzada por Walker a costa de sentirse aplastado por la presión del choque de las dos fuerzas, empujándose vertiginosamente hacia delante y estrellando su frente contra la del peliblanco, causando una nueva lluvia de sangre a su alrededor, lastimando las cabezas de ambos en un choque que se da a la velocidad del sonido, aprovechando para seguir adelante, abre su boca y muerde a Walker en el cuello ante la sorpresa de éste y de todos los que observan la batalla.

-¡Allen! –Grita de nuevo Lenalee.

-¡Papá! –Gritan sus dos hijas mientras ven la sangre escapar de la yugular del exorcista como si se tratase de un chorro de pistola de agua. Sin embargo, su inocencia reacciona rápidamente electrocutando la boca del enemigo y sellando las venas de su dueño, quien utiliza las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, y sobreponiéndose al dolor rodea su espada con el poder de la inocencia, lanzándose de nuevo hacia el frente donde choca de nuevo contra el 14º.

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Walker? ¡Soy la única salvación que le queda a este mundo!

-¡Este mundo no te necesita! –Grita mientras deja escapar otra explosión de poder a su alrededor, dejándolo lleno de cortadas sobre la piel.

_Allen… tú siempre antepusiste el bien de los demás, porque aprendiste a amarlos, a amar a Akumas y humanos por igual…_

-¡El mundo no necesita a exorcistas que se complacen en permitir que el mundo siga corrompiéndose! ¡¿Acaso no ves a tu alrededor! ¡¿No viste a través de mis ojos la corrupción, la violencia y la maldad que ahora imperan sobre la tierra? ¡El diluvio lavará esta estrella manchada de sangre! ¡Esa es la voluntad de Dios! –Vuelve a gritar mientras otro rayo de luz negra envuelve su arma y lo lanza contra Allen, quien lo ataca de frente con su espada y deja escapar rayos de inocencia en todas direcciones.

_Tu te convertiste en amor, y luchaste siempre por los demás… llegué incluso a creer que amabas tanto a los demás que no te alcanzaba el amor para quererte a ti mismo…_

-¡Dios le dio a las personas la libertad para elegir! ¡Este mundo está lleno de oscuridad… ¡pero también de luz! –Con un esfuerzo logra rechazar el ataque del 14º, redirigiendo la gran ola de oscuridad hacia el cielo, donde genera otra explosión cataclísmica.

_Con el tiempo dejaste de decir "el deber de un exorcista" y comenzaste con "el bien de todos"… y así quise luchar a tu lado… así me enamoré de ti… así fue como te convertiste en el padre de Allana y Allena… porque nunca dejaste de caminar…_

-¡Una luz que no existe!

-¡Una luz que está dentro de los corazones de todos! ¡Una luz que me permitió volver a casa a pesar de haberme convertido en oscuridad! ¡Una luz que es el verdadero medio para avanzar hacia el futuro! ¡La luz del amor! –Le discursa mientras se da cuenta de lo que debe hacer al mismo tiempo que chocan de nuevo sus espadas.

_Por eso, Allen… yo creeré siempre en ti… y en que el mundo puede cambiar…_ -Los pensamientos de Lenalee parecen fluir por el campo de batalla mientras la espada negra atraviesa por completo el pecho de Allen, que parece haberse dejado empalar, solo para aprovechar la abertura provocada y empalar él también al 14 con su propia espada, provocando un último vómito de sangre negra, que se contrapone con la sangre roja que brota de la boca del exorcista.

-Allen… Walker… -Musita nuevamente un sorprendido 14º.

-Esto se terminó… -Le dice con una sonrisa. –Parece que ésta es la única forma de terminar contigo… porque eres parte de mí…

-¡ALLEN! –Grita Lenalee a la distancia. El 14º comienza a llenarse de cruces blancas luminosas por todo su cuerpo mientras Allen se llena de estrellas negras, ambos enfrascados en una batalla de resistencia que Allen parece mucho más dispuesto a resistir.

-Wal… Ker… -Es lo último que sale de la boca de un desesperado Noé que se consume con la luz. Allen sonríe y extiende la mano hacia delante, donde parece tomar la mano de un amable payaso que sonríe al mirarlo.

-Bien hecho, Allen… -Escucha la voz de su padre mientras pierde la conciencia. En la distancia solo se alcanza a ver una explosión de luz que cubre todo el campo de batalla, disipando de una vez por todas la materia oscura que consumía el paisaje, y que luego sigue extendiéndose hasta iluminar por unos segundos el silencioso universo desde ese rincón de la tierra.

-¡PAPÁ! –Se escucha el grito perdido en los ecos de Allana.

XOXOXOXOXO

Es de día, pero el lugar está lleno de oscuridad al estar cerradas las ventanas y las puertas. Una joven de cabello largo blanco está terminando de ponerse una chaqueta negra con motivos rojos. Se mira ante el espejo y se acomoda un mechón de cabello a un lado de la oreja, sonriendo frente a su propia imagen. Al terminar de prepararse, se pone una cruz alrededor del cuello y abre la puerta, dejando entrar una luz muy fuerte a través del umbral.

-Aquí voy, papá… -Dice una decidida Allena.

(Continuará)

Sigue: Epílogo


	45. Epílogo

Epílogo – **Nuevos horizontes**

Un carruaje avanza por un camino de tierra que parte por la mitad un inmenso campo de grama verde que se extiende hasta el horizonte. Se divisan algunos molinos hacia el oeste, mientras en la línea del este hay un poblado cercano, rodeado por corrales de vacas que se contentan con pasar el día masticando su ligero alimento. El intenso y claro sol se yergue poderoso y único en un cielo totalmente despejado de nubes, reflejando su luz en las gotas de rocío de la mañana que todavía adornan las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos. Dentro del carruaje, una joven de cabello blanco largo, cubierta por un vestido largo y elegante, su cabeza adornada por un amplio sombrero para el sol, asoma su cabeza por la ventana y aspira el agradable aire del campo mientras la brisa juguetea con sus cabellos, y sus pupilas reflejan las ansias de llegar a su destino.

-Ya casi llegamos… no puedo esperar. – Comenta mientras fija su mirada en el pueblo al que lentamente van acercándose. Los caballos del carruaje incrementan su velocidad y el transporte se pierde en la lejanía.

En algún lugar de Escocia

El paisaje montañoso se extiende en la distancia mientras un joven pelirrojo contempla la caída de agua de una cascada, sentado sobre una formación rocosa sobre la que puede sentir el rocío helado del agua que se desprende del fenómeno natural. Su chaqueta negra ondula con el viento mientras sus cabellos rojos se desordenan por el viento generado por la presión del agua estrellándose contra el río de la parte baja del valle. Sus ojos verdes contemplan con tranquilidad el arcoíris que se forma con la humedad en el aire y los rayos del sol, como un pacto de tranquilidad en ese lugar de la tierra. Súbitamente su silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de dos pies aterrizando tras él, emitiendo un sonido delicado de tacones en contacto con la roca sólida.

-¿Ya volviste? –Pregunta dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo, quedando con el rostro frente al cielo, lo que le da una visión casi directa de las piernas y el final de la falda de la mujer que acaba de unírsele, cuyo cabello azul largo cae en una cola de caballo, remarcando las facciones japonesas de su rostro, que inmediatamente se sonroja al ver lo que el joven puede llegar a ver sin su autorización, respondiendo con un puntapié directo a su occipital.

-¡Ya te dije que no seas tan atrevido, tú hijo de tu padre! –le reclama con ojos furiosos, pateándolo sin pensar. El chico recibe el golpe en silencio, siendo arrojado más allá de la roca hasta quedar suspendido en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que por fin se da cuenta de que ya no hay nada entre él y el vacío.

-Are… -Estira la cabeza hacia atrás y mira a su compañera con una gota en la frente. –Creo que me voy a caer… -Musita nervioso. La chica inmediatamente reacciona extendiendo la saya de la espada que trae en su espalda para capturarlo por el cinturón, dejándolo colgado sobre el precipicio. Ambos se quedan estáticos y en silencio por un momento que se extiende hasta que ambos dejan salir un aliento de alivio por la boca.

-Eres un tonto descuidado. –Insiste de nuevo la mujer.

-Yo no fui quien arrojó a su compañero a un vacío de muerte. –Contesta académicamente el chico, lo que vuelve a enfurecerla.

-Todavía puedo dejarte caer… -Responde mientras tiembla al tratar de controlar la ira que brota desde lo más profundo de su tálamo, cual volcán a punto de erupción.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Mamá se enojaría mucho contigo, y eso significa que cierto hermano tuyo no lo tomaría muy bien, y eso nos llevaría a…

-Ya se cuales son las implicaciones. –Lo interrumpe mientras lo hala de nuevo hacia suelo firme, dejándolo caer de un solo golpe, luego de lo cual él se reincorpora en un instante. –No tienes por qué seguir hablando de lo protector que es mi hermano… -Hace una mueca de celos amables. –Aunque desde que cierta personita cumplió doce años, el señor padre de familia ha empezado a portarse más como papá celoso que como hermano celoso. –Mira hacia el cielo y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Eso es bueno para mí, ¿no lo crees, asaltacunas? –Se pone de pie y la abraza por la espalda. Ella cierra los ojos, siente el contacto de las fuertes manos del joven sobre ella y vuelve su rostro hacia él para susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, chico? –Le pregunta entre coqueta y retadora, expeliendo su aliento sobre su oreja, haciendo que ahora sea él quien sonría.

-Me parece que por la velocidad a la que venías, tendremos que esperar un poco para comprobar tal cosa, Kaori. –Contesta mientras ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se para de puntas al acercarse más a él.

-Lenalee-san quiere que vayamos a su casa, parece que Allana tiene algo que mostrarnos. –Le guiña un ojo al hacer el comentario. Ben se sorprende al principio, pero rápidamente comprende y asiente complacido.

-Allana debe estar cansada de esperar. –Comenta mientras la da la espalda a su chica y se dispone a saltar. –Entonces démonos prisa o la demonio de cabello blanco vendrá por nuestras almas.

-Hush… tan exagerado como siempre. –Se burla mientras lo sigue de vuelta al camino hacia el lugar de reunión.

XXXXXXXXXX

En otro lado, una rubia impaciente se encuentra comparando precios de sombreros junto a su aburridísimo acompañante, quien se limita a cargar todos los paquetes ya facturados a su nombre sin ninguna otra opción. La joven deja a un lado un sombrero morado con un moño de lado por ponerse uno de tipo turbante, de apariencia exótica.

-¿Y dime, qué piensas de éste? –Le hace una mirada coqueta al mismo tiempo que le muestra un sombrero estilo Mr. Popo. El estoico joven solamente niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que aventurarse a decir sus verdaderos pensamientos respecto al objeto resultaría en una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Sarah, al ver el desánimo de su compañero, frunce el seño y se quita el gorro para cambiarlo por otro.

-No tienes que ser tan directo con tus apreciaciones. –Musita entre labios, ligeramente avergonzada. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a entender el significado de los más mínimos gestos de su compañero de equipo, captando sus sentimientos aún más allá de sus expresiones. –Como sea, debemos darnos prisa o si no la grandiosa Allana-sama nos reclamará no haber llegado a tiempo para el "evento". –Dice entre comillas. Len sonríe ante el intento de sarcasmo, aún sabiendo que hay un gran cariño que vincula a Allana y a Sarah.

-Como tu digas, gran Sarah-sama. –Se encoge de hombros y hace un malabar para no perder el equilibrio de las cajas que está llevando. Sonríe y sale caminando tras ella, contemplando los pequeños hombros de una chica que carga con ellos las cadenas más pesadas que ha visto jamás en más de un sentido. De repente la rubia se detiene y vuelve a mirarlo un poco ruborizada.

-Yo… cuando lleguemos a casa… te compensaré adecuadamente… -Le dice con timidez en la voz. El joven Lee asiente serio y vuelve a mirarla.

-En ese caso quiero un chocolate de los que guardas en tu cómoda. –Solicita casi estoico. Sarah sale de su sonrojo para mirarlo sorprendida. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es… es eso lo que quieres? –De repente pierde toda la confianza en las técnicas de atracción que había estado utilizando.

-Claro, ¿qué otra cosa podrías ofrecerme? –Inquiere de nuevo el chico, sin dar a entender si su respuesta es sincera o sarcástica. Sarah se pone toda roja de repente y se limita a salir caminando a pasos agigantados.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa! –Le dice sin voltear. Len da un suspiro y retoma su camino tras ella.

XOXOXOXOXO

-Vamos, un peso como ese no debería ser ningún problema para ti. –Anima seriamente un hombre de cabello azul largo y katana en cintura a una niña de características similares, de cuya cintura está colgando una roca atada con una soga mientras ella sube una pared montañosa en un terreno cercano a una gran torre. La niña viste ropa como de entrenamiento, luciendo una banda blanca alrededor de la cabeza y mostrando una actitud de determinación a cumplir su objetivo.

-Lo se, papá. –Contesta ella mientras da otro paso hacia arriba, sus pequeñas manos temblando por el esfuerzo, pero sujetando las grietas de la pared con toda su fuerza.

-Tú tienes el deber de ser la exorcista más fuerte de todos. Sabes perfectamente que no está bien que en el futuro dependamos solamente del inútil hijo del brote de habas, porque la humanidad estaría condenada a su extinción. –Le recuerda mientras la observa con los brazos cruzados.

-Jeje, la verdad es que Mana es más fuerte que yo, papá. –Se sonríe ella. –La última vez él pudo usar su inocencia para partir en dos una roca. –Comenta emocionada del relato, que le cae como agua fría a su padre.

-Rompió… ¿rompió una roca? –Traga saliva con una expresión que fluctúa entre el asombro y la negación.

-Sip.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tienes que trabajar mucho más para poder romper esta montaña con un solo dedo! –Le dice con fuego en los ojos, el cual se extingue de inmediato cuando una mujer pone su mano en su hombro derecho por detrás.

-Vine por ustedes porque ya es hora. -Se escucha una voz femenina mientras aprieta con fuerza el hombro del espadachín. –Ya te había dicho que no me gusta que trates a nuestra hija como si fuese algún tipo de rival del personaje de una historieta para niños… -Mientras habla, tanto Yuu como Yuuko se quedan helados ante la nueva actitud absolutista de la reina de la familia.

-Mami…

-Stella… -Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. Kanda se pone serio y de inmediato comienza a caminar de vuelta hacia la torre. –Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder. Las cebollas estarán esperando. –Mira hacia el cielo por un momento.

-¿Solo las gemelas? –Pregunta su esposa, insinuando las ganas que el propio Yuu tiene de ver a la persona que va a volver. La mujer toma a su hija entre los brazos, avanza hasta su lado y lo toma por la mano. –Vamos juntos, acompáñame a iniciar este nuevo capítulo. –Lo invita con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos. –Acepta finalmente.

XOXOXOXOXO

Edward está de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación correspondiente a los Bookman, visiblemente nervioso mientras parece reunir valor para tocar la puerta que está marcada con el rótulo de "no molestar", y de la cual salen gemidos que se constituyen en evidencia plausible de lo que está sucediendo en el interior. Su compañera de equipo, la pelirroja Anju, llega a su lado y lo interroga con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó, Edward-san? ¿Le avisaste al general Bookman? –Pregunta casualmente, a lo que Edward responde levantando una ceja y haciendo un gesto de escuchar a los sonidos que vienen del otro lado.

-¿Huh? –Profiere ella, disponiéndose a escuchar, alcanzando a percibir sonidos parecidos a un "uhm… ahhm… ooohh…", sonrojándose de inmediato. Luego se aleja de la pared y se aclara la garganta tosiendo un poco. –Me parece que lo más recomendable será esperar un momento. Los generales no están en la disposición de recibir ningún tipo de mensajes, y además…

-¿¡Se podrían mover a otro lado! –Los interrumpe un grito de Lavi. -¡Los Bookman pueden escuchar hasta los sonidos más pequeños en un rango más amplio, y no nos podemos concentrar en lo que estamos haciendo a menos de que se vayan!

-¡Por favor…! –Agrega Maus, un poco más tímida. Los dos jóvenes se ruborizan al punto de tomate y se marchan avanzando robóticamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Luego de andar un poco, el castaño vuelve a ver a la chica, que se ha quitado los anteojos para limpiarse el vapor que los empañó luego e estar en dicha incómoda situación con los Bookman.

-Lavi-san y Maus-san en verdad no han perdido un solo momento de su tiempo desde que regresaron a la orden. –Comenta el joven. Anju asiente todavía nerviosa por los sonidos que alcanzó a escuchar. Definitivamente es algo que ella nunca haría. En ese momento mira a su acompañante, cuya mirada tranquila hacia la nada parece decirle todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto, tú y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar en estos últimos días. –Le hace conversación el chico. Ella rápidamente adopta una actitud nerd y se pone de nuevo los anteojos.

-Tú sabes que el proceso para restablecer nuestra sede de la orden no ha sido nada fácil. Después de lo que pasará hoy, Komui-san y Miranda-san irán a otra reunión en el Vaticano. Las cosas por fin vuelven a su curso, pero poco a poco.

-Hablando de eso, todavía no puedo creer que en verdad vayan a hacerlo.

-Ni yo. Me parece algo totalmente fuera de lógica, sin embargo, Komui-san nunca dejará de sorprendernos. Mira que salir con una solución así… en verdad Allen Walker significa mucho para esta familia.

-Familia… -Musita Edward.

-Ese término es algo que Allana y Allena me enseñaron. –Sonríe con la autenticidad que su rival amorosa le enseñó, y se siente satisfecha. –Toda la gente de aquí, todos nuestros amigos… todos son nuestra familia. –Mira hacia el piso inferior, donde ve a un grupo de científicos trabajando. –Allana Walker tiene un misterioso poder… seguramente lo heredó de su padre, ya que es él quien por medio de ella ha reunido a todas estas personas.

-Sin duda una teoría muy interesante. Y ahora los esfuerzos de todas las personas a las que reunió se unen para traerlo de regreso.

-Así parece. De tal forma, estoy conforme con que Joshua haya elegido permanecer a su lado. De ahora en adelante, el vínculo que tengan ambos será lo que hará posible que el milagro que hoy persiguen se vuelve realidad.

-Anju… -Musita el joven.

-Nunca se me dio bien hablar mucho. Será por las enseñanzas de Lenalee-sensei, o quizás así es mi personalidad… pero ahora estoy diciendo lo que he entendido como resultado de las aventuras que hemos vivido.

-Sin duda ellos tienen suerte de tener una amiga como tú.

-Tú lo dijiste. –Suspira aliviada. –Hay que darse prisa, el evento debe estar a punto de iniciar. –Cuando se dispone a ir, Edward le ofrece su brazo para caminar juntos. Ella se sorprende, pero al instante acepta, tomándolo por el codo y caminando a su lado.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dos figuras observan el paisaje del valle que alberga la sede de la orden oscura desde encima de una roca casi a la cima de una montaña. La niña sostiene una muñeca en los brazos mientras el hombre acomoda su sombrero para que el viento no se lo lleve.

-¿En verdad crees que lo logren, Tykki?

-¿Tú que crees, Road? Ese chico siempre ha sido de hacer posible lo imposible. No dudo que sus hijas también tengan el mismo poder.

-Traer de regreso a Allen… -Musita la peliazul, pensativa. –No creí que fuese a ser posible…

-Solo el tiempo dirá si no están cometiendo la estupidez más grande de la historia, o tal vez el acto más valiente que se haya visto.

-¿No dirás estúpido?

-La valentía a veces implica un poco de estupidez, ¿no lo crees? Si no fuese así, ese edificio de allá estaría lleno de cobardes. –Comenta sin dejar de mirar a la orden, mientras el viento mece levemente los cabellos de ambos.

-Ven pronto, Allen… quiero jugar contigo una vez más. –Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer en el aire. Tykki suspira, se pone su sombrero y desaparece tras ella.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lenalee está terminando de vestirse con su uniforme dorado de general, dejando su cabello sujeto por una cola, mirándose al espejo. Cerca de ella está Mana, que está luciendo un traje de entrenamiento similar al de Yuuko, mostrando algunos raspones en la cara, pero a la vez una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo, Mana? –Pregunta la mujer de Walker al ver la cara de su hijo, tan igual a la de su padre, pero sin la mancha de la madurez a través del sufrimiento que caracteriza a Allen Walker.

-Si, mamá. –Contesta presto el niño. –Ya estoy listo para salir. –Se pone de pie y se limpia la nariz con la manga de la camisa. Lenalee lo mira con cara de regaño y él de inmediato sonríe escondiendo las manos en la espalda. –Lo siento, jeje…

-No debes hacer eso, Mana, para eso tienes tu pañuelo. –Camina hasta él y se sienta a su lado. El chico como por reacción aprendida se sienta sobre sus piernas y descansa su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella lo abraza con fuerza y descansa su barbilla sobre sus cabellos castaños. –Cada día te pareces más a tu papá… -Recuerda escenas de su juventud, tomada de la mano con Allen, que le sonreía honestamente, una sonrisa que le mostraba solo a ella.

-¿Y crees que mis hermanas se tarden mucho en volver? –Le pregunta con cierta preocupación. Lenalee siente lo mismo que él. Separa su rostro del suyo por un momento y le acomoda los cabellos castaños con sus manos maternales.

-Eso no lo se, y te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy preocupada… pero esta decisión la han tomado ellas, y no tengo el derecho de evitar que hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Solo espero que lo logren y que puedan regresar con bien…

-Yo también lo espero, mamá. –Sonríe el niño. -¡Ah! –Se pone contento y busca dentro de su pantalón. –La tía Stella me regaló un juego y ya aprendí algunos trucos. –Saca de su bolsillo una baraja de naipes, ante lo que Lenalee se queda helada al recordar nuevamente a su amado.

-Ara… ¿La tía Stella te lo regaló? –Pregunta conmovida. No había duda alguna de que ese niño lleva la sangre de Allen Walker. -¿Y qué sabes hacer?

-¡Muchas cosas! –Comienza a jugar con las cartas, pero luego parece recordar algo y se detiene. –Te lo mostraré luego, mamá. Ahora hay que ir donde están mis hermanas.

-Si, tienes razón. –Lo baja de sus piernas y lo toma de la mano. Madre e hijo se dirigen hacia el salón central de la Orden oscura, donde el último capítulo de una historia está por terminar.

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua está de pie frente a la puerta del arca blanca, contemplando la infraestructura electrónica con la que han rodeado el portal. Los ojos morados del chico reflejan el deseo de ir en busca de su maestro, pero su cuerpo tiembla cuando su mente le recuerda la misión que ahora le ha sido encomendada. Debe ser el guardián de la Orden y cuidarla mientras su maestro regresa, proteger a su familia y luchar contra la oscuridad, tal y como él lo hubiese querido. Quiere correr y abrazar a su Allana, pero sabe que si lo hace solo haría más difícil para ambos, y esta misión es muy importante no solo para ellos, sino para todos aquellos que de una u otra forma han sido tocados por la existencia de Allen Walker.

-Maestro… le prometo que cuidaré nuestro hogar hasta que logre regresar. Lo prometo. –Jura solemnemente ante el portal de luz. De repente se ve interrumpido por la llegada de las gemelas de cabello blanco, largo y corto respectivamente.

-Joshua… -Musita la chica de cabello corto. Allena los mira a ambos y sonríe dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermana para empujarla hacia él.

-¡Allena! –La regaña la hermana mayor, ella solo se limita a sacar la lengua en actitud divertida. Entonces la joven peliblanca se aproxima hacia él, quien la recibe con un tímido saludo.

-Así que llegó el momento… -Musita el joven con cierto pesar.

-Si, así es. –Contesta ella. La hermana menor los observa con discreción e interés a la vez. –En un momento este lugar estará lleno con todos nuestros amigos, y el portal finalmente será operativo. –Agrega. –Ha llegado la hora.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Allana? ¡Si vas por ahí, nadie te garantiza que tú o que Allena logren regresar! –Le explica preocupado. Allana asiente serena, como habiendo superado ya por completo todas las dudas que Joshua le manifiesta.

-Volveremos, Joshua. –Le pone una mano en la mejilla y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. –Y cuando lo hagamos, traeremos a papá con nosotras. El está en algún lugar, y estoy segura de que podremos traerlo de regreso… -Aprietan sus manos el uno contra el otro, expresándose un amor silencioso que se muere por gritar su existencia, pero que a la vez está cómodo con pocas expresiones de afecto. Allana entonces deja su último temor de lado y decididamente se aproxima a él, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su altura, dándole un beso en los labios, al que él reacciona ruborizándose, y asustándose todavía más cuando ve llegar a Lenalee, Mana y Komui a la habitación, quedándose los tres helados ante la escena. Allena se esconde tras su abanico, que llevaba colgado en el cinturón de su uniforme de la orden, y Allana vuelve a ver ruborizada.

-¡Mamá, tío Komui, Mana!

-¡NNOOOOOO! ¡MI QUERIDA SOBRINA SE HA DEJADO ENVOLVER POR ESTE APRENDIZ DE PULPOOOOO! –Grita el director. Lenalee le pone la mano en el hombro y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-Está saliendo de viaje, déjalos que se despidan apropiadamente. –Le sugiere su hermana.

-Lenalee… -Le dice con torrentes de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jeje, yo ya sabía que a mi onee-chan le gustaba Joshua-oniichan. –Celebra Mana. Allena se acerca a él y lo carga entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte contra ella y recibiendo un abrazo igual en compensación.

-Ahora nos despedimos de nuevo, Mana-chan. –Le dice con voz suave la hermana de en medio. –Te encomiendo mucho que cuides a nuestra madre. –Le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Descuida, Allena onee-chan, que yo la cuidaré. –Contesta determinado el niño. En ese instante vienen llegando Kanda, Stella, Yuuko, Sarah, Len, Anju, Edward, Ben, Kaori, Lavi, Maus, Miranda y el resto de exorcistas y miembros de la orden. Joshua se separa de Allana y da un paso hacia atrás, mientras Allena llega al lado de su hermana y la toma de la mano, ubicándose frente al portal. Lenalee entonces da un paso hacia delante, cual representante de todos los presentes. Yuuko llega junto a Mana y le pone las manos sobre los hombros, sonriéndose los dos, ante la mirada divertida de Stella y celosa de Kanda.

-Les encargamos mucho que encuentren a Allen. –Comenta Lavi, que abraza a Maus por el hombro.

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo les tarde llegar a su destino… ¿En verdad están seguras de querer hacer esto, Allana, Allena? –Les pregunta Lenalee. Komui luce tan serio como ella. Las dos gemelas se sujetan las manos fuertemente y asienten simultáneamente.

-Vamos a hacerlo, mamá. Traeremos a papá, donde quiera que se encuentre. –La expresión confiada de la joven es idéntica a la que tuvo su padre durante su juventud, tanto que su madre no puede hacer más que aceptar mientras ve en ella la sonrisa de Allen.

-Tengan mucho cuidado. –Sonríe por última vez. Tanto Allana como Allena asienten y se toman de las manos, mirando cada una a Joshua, declarando su amor con la mirada. Él las mira con confianza y les hace un gesto de satisfacción y de orgullo, mientras el resto de personajes hacen lo propio al contemplar lo que las gemelas van a hacer.

-El portal las llevará siguiendo el rastro de energía que he identificado de Allen según los datos del lugar de la última batalla. –Explica Komui. –Hemos adaptado la onda de transportación del arca para que las lleve siguiendo ese rastro, pero no tenemos idea hacia donde las conducirá.

-Lo que es seguro es que encontraremos a papá. –Termina Allena, que ayudó a Komui con la construcción, demostrando aptitudes mecánico-matemáticas nunca antes demostradas.

-Entonces vamos. –Celebra animada la hermana mayor. -¿Estás lista, Allena?

-Si, onee-sama. –Contesta la mencionada. Ambas se toman de la mano y los respectivos símbolos de inocencia de sus frentes aparecen, dando lugar a la fusión que las convierte de nuevo en Eternal, que aparece frente al grupo de exorcistas.

-Eternal onee-chan… -Musita Mana al verla. La hermosa aparición blanca contempla con serenidad y paz a todos los presentes, dándose vuelta luego para dirigirse hacia el portal, no sin antes darle una última mirada a quienes considera su familia.

-Mamá, Mana, Joshua, amigos… les prometo traer a papá. –Dice con brillo en sus ojos. Al momento siguiente se da la vuelta y cruza por el umbral en búsqueda de lo desconocido. Los números en el arca se distorsionan y un segundo después, la luz desaparece por completo junto con ella. Ha desaparecido. Lenalee se queda con las manos juntas frente a la plataforma, rezando por el regreso seguro de sus hijas y su ser amado. Yuuko sostiene la mano de Mana, los compañeros de equipo de las gemelas los observan con lágrimas en los ojos, Lavi y Maus están tranquilos, y Kanda mira serio mientras su esposa lo abraza recostándose sobre su pecho, abrazándolo.

-Allana, Allena, Allen… -Musita Lenalee en un suspiro. –Regresen pronto… -Su voz parece seguir a la figura de Eternal, que viaja por un camino de luz y oscuridad, extendiendo dos alas angelicales en su espalda.

-Espera pronto, papá… -Son los pensamientos que fluyen a través del camino de luz, dirigidos hacia el ser que todos quieren tener de vuelta, aquel que amo al bien y al mal por igual, y que dio su vida para traer paz y justicia a todo el que pudo…

MISIÓN COMPLETA

xoxoxoxo

¡Gracias a todos por esperar! El fanfic llega a su fin. Les agradezco a todas las personas que lo siguieron hasta este momento, y a todas las que seguirán leyéndolo a través del tiempo. ¿Habrá secuela? Hmm... tal vez haya un Spin-off, y para eso les pediré que den sus votos en la nueva encuesta del profile. ¡Saludos y hasta luego!

Por cierto, al final salió que mi Allana-chan-sama es la más popular de todas las OC del fic, jeje, ¡arigato!


End file.
